New Kids III: Clash of Two Orders
by Dinolion92
Summary: Six months after their victory in the tournament, Earthrealm has experienced a period of peace and order unlike any in history. But it's not over. As threats, both old and new return for another rounds and the peace begins to break down, Jack, Drew, Kyle, Stan and Kenny will need all the help they can get to face the coming darkness... Cowritten with LionKingIsAwesome
1. Chapter 1, Trouble in Paradise

Three years. Thousands of battles, murders, terrorist attacks, and other acts of violence, carnage and bloodshed. At last, the fighting is over. One hundred million deaths across all the combatants. Worse than any other war in history…

But it was over. That much could be counted on.

The celebrations had been going on for hours now. Fireworks were going off, filling the night sky with light. There were bonfires everywhere as people cheered, danced, drank, and celebrated their victory. Flags were being waved proudly.

Billy, Clark, Dylan and Freddy were currently at Jack's house, along with most of the 'Family'. They were watching everyone, adult or child, celebrate the euphoria that came from this momentous day…

"Can you believe it?" Dylan finally asked his friends. "We've won..." He said, almost not believing it.

"And it was _Adia _too.." Billy shook his head, still in disbelief over the news in his own right.

"She's a true hero now.." Clark added with a grin. "Whether she wants to be or not. What she did was not only amazing, but _brave_."

"Yeah, man.." Freddy spoke now. "That Shao Kahn dude gave me the _creeps_.. Just the stories about him, y'know?"

Dylan nodded. "It's incredible to think that we don't have to worry about him anymore. Or Darkseid, Darkclaw, Thanos, Joker or..."

Dylan stopped, remembering that one great villain remained at large.

He looked down, mulling that thought over.

"Yeah," Billy began. "until he breaks out and does it all over again.. He'll get caught, sure. But for how long?"

Freddy, Dylan, and Clark all looked at each other, before Billy stood up.

"Think about it.." Billy added. "Do you _really _trust the security of the prisons in this town? How _else _has he escaped multiple times? He shouldn't have escaped the _first _time!"

Dylan shook his head. "He'll escape one way or another. Someone will stop him, but for how long, like you said?"

He sighed. "And there's Zillum out there as well. No-one's seen or heard of him since the battle two days ago."

He looked at his friends. "I don't think this peace will last forever..."

"Does it _ever_?" Freddy cocked a brow with a sarcastic response. Before anyone could retort, he defended, "I mean, hey.. It's _true_, isn't it?"

"As long as there are heroes out there like me, Billy, Nightwing, Wonder Woman.. _Whoever_.." Clark began. "Then I think the Earth will be in good hands."

Dylan opened his mouth to respond, before a familiar laugh caught the boys' attention. They turned to see Amelia and Kylie chasing Jack with water guns. Not only that, but Kenzi, and even _Caesarius _were joining them…

"So innocent.." Billy spoke with a slight grin, mainly referring to Kenzi. "Just a shame all this won't last forever."

Dylan nodded in agreement, before he stopped. "Guys...can I ask you something? Like...a serious question?"

"What's going on, Dylan? Everything okay?" Clark asked.

Dylan sighed. "I..." He stopped, still unsure. This was a serious topic, after all, so he was still reluctant.

"Hey, look.." Clark began, hoping he didn't cross any boundary. "If you _don't _feel like it right now, then-"

"I like Kylie." He finally got out, deciding to just say it.

Clark, Billy, and Freddy all looked at each other, before they burst out laughing.

"That's it? That's what all the fuss is about?" Billy asked Dylan with a grin.

"Yeah, man. Just go ask her." Freddy shrugged. "Her sister actually liked _this _lame-o. So you have a shot." He motioned to Billy, whom gave an unamused expression in response.

"A 'lame-o' that can turn into a six foot four wizard god and kick your ass!" Billy warned, before Freddy chuckled nervously.

"I'm just _kidding_, bro.. Chillax." Freddy laughed, before he looked to Dylan again.

Dylan narrowed his eyes, before sighing. "Alright, I'll give it a shot..."

He then grinned at Billy. "You know, you're right Freddy...If he can get a girl, then I sure as hell can!"

Billy rolled his eyes, before he muttered,

"_Really _tempting the Shazam God in me, guys.."

Dylan chuckled. "You know I'm just joking around."

He looked at Freddy. "I wouldn't trust Freddy though..."

"_Somebody's _stalling.." Clark smirked in response.

Dylan sighed, and looked back to see Kylie and Amelia chatting near the fire.

Amelia got up and headed off towards the grill to get a burger, leaving Kylie alone…

Dylan took a deep breath, and got up and began walking towards her.

"Think he has a shot?" Billy asked his friends.

"I bet ten bucks he _doesn't_." Freddy bet.

"Ten bucks he _does_.." Clark challenged.

"You're _on_!" Freddy smirked, before they both shook on it. "Owowow! Super grip!"

Clark let go of Freddy's hand, before sheepishly responding,

"Heh.. Sorry."

At that moment, Amelia joined her friends. "Hey guys."

She turned to Billy and pecked him on the cheek. "Hey, babe." She added as she sat down with two hot dogs. "I got you ketchup and mustard, which you said you liked." She said to Billy.

"Hey." Billy grinned, taking the plate of hotdogs. "Thanks, babe.. You're the best!"

Freddy proceeded to make an expression that fake vomited, making sure to only do it in Clark's line of view. Clark couldn't help but stifle a chuckle.

Amelia cocked a brow as she took a drink of coke. "Where's Dylan and my sister?" She asked, noticing their absence.

"Probably making out inside a bush." Freddy smirked.

"I thought you said you bet they _didn't _get together!" Clark spoke in confusion.

"What?" Freddy cocked a brow. "You didn't think I was _serious _did you? I was just _ripping _on the dude!"

"That's still ten bucks if it happens!" Clark reminded, to which Billy could only facepalm.

"You guys are retarded.." Billy muttered.

A few moments later, Kylie and Dylan walked up. Dylan had some food in one hand, and…

Amelia grinned when she saw Dylan and Kylie's hands were entwined.

Dylan sent a victorious grin to Freddy, Clark and Billy.

"Ten bucks.." Clark smirked.

"Piss off." Freddy retorted, before Billy rolled his eyes and replied on his own,

"Hey, congrats guys! Sure you're gonna be okay, though, Kylie?" Billy hesitantly continued. "Because of.. well, y'know…"

Kylie frowned, before she nodded. "Yeah...I'll be fine.."

She and Dylan sat beside the rest of their friends. "I can't believe we've finally won..." Kylie commented. "It doesn't even feel _real_!"

"It really doesn't..." Amelia said in agreement.

"Well, if anyone else does come after us," Dylan said to his friends. "As Superboy over there said, Earth's in good hands, with people like us, the Shaolin, Justice League, Jedi, and Imperial Military."

He stopped. "But if the police are left alone to defend this world...we're fucked..."

Everyone remained silent for a bit, before Freddy broke the silence,

"Huh.." He began to smirk. "'Superboy'.. Gotta remember that one."

"Thanks a lot.." Clark crossed his arms, speaking to Dylan.

"No problem," Dylan said with a smirk, causing Kylie to lightly slug his arm.

"Oh stop it."

Dylan narrowed his eyes. "Already giving me orders, eh?"

Kylie smirked. "Well...I am the Princess of the Empire, y'know."

"Cough, power trip, cough." Amelia giggled.

"Nice.." Billy complimented his girlfriend's roast before fist bumping her.

"A fist bump?" Freddy questioned. "Well you guys got it figured out.."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Drew was currently lying in a hospital bed, the room's TV set to whatever it was on by default. He didn't really want to watch it, he just appreciated the background noise.

Stan had to report for training with the Imperial Military since he was rejoining the service, and Adia had to return to the Wu Shi Academy to help Kung Lao explain to the other masters what happened to Liu Kang..

So right now, Drew was all alone.. Just him and his thoughts.

He took this time to look at his Batsuit in the corner, which they had to strip off of him during surgery to make to proper incisions.

As he had predicted, pieces of shattered bone were lodged into his lungs, so they had to carefully pull those out and put his ribs back together. Drew was currently all patched up, and on the healing process, but his midsection _still _burned like fire..

He scowled at the Batsuit, before taking the remote and throwing it at it, knocking it to the ground. He could hardly stand to even look it. What good had that alter ego even done? All it did was bring back _bitter _and _horrible _memories of his past! Of his first year in South Park.

He had lost _so _many, whether it was due to actual death, or just because of his own foolish decisions. Sure, he could see Kenzi, and he _planned _to. But would she _ever _look to him as her _father_? Or more importantly, would she ever see _Bebe _as her _mother_?

These were all things that shook Drew to the core, and almost made life not worth living. But with those negative thoughts aside, he had a plan to just get an _honest _job and start to rebuild relationships with those he cared about.

For instance, he hadn't properly seen Simba in quite a few years.. He was _grown _now, and apparently had a pride and cubs of his _own_..

That was one of the first things on his list, was to go visit Simba and the Pride. And hopefully in time, they would all love and forgive him for what he had done.

"You okay?" A familiar voice asked.

"I heard your footsteps.." Drew responded, ignoring his former trainer's question.

Revan chuckled humorlessly. "Jack and Diana wanted me to check on you. Your sense of humor's intact, I see."

"About as intact as their will to come and check on me _themselves_.." Drew pessimistically responded, that more brooding side beginning to take over once more.

"If that's the truth," Another voice commented. "Then you'll be back to yourself in no time." Jack spoke as he and Diana joined Revan.

"Define 'myself'.." Drew narrowed his eyes, before leaning back in the bed, his torso clearly uncomfortable.

Diana adjusted the positioning on the bed, to where it would be better suited for him, looking down at him sorrowfully.

"I wanted to make sure you were alright." Jack sighed. "Retired or not, you're still part of the Justice League's family, and we look after each other."

"Thanks," Drew began, turning his head away from the trio. "but I'm fine.."

"You don't have to act like Batman now. You're free to be who you choose to be." Revan sighed.

Drew turned to Revan with that same scowl Batman always possessed before he questioned,

"And who says I'm acting like 'Batman'? Who's to say this isn't just who I _am_, and what the world has made me?"

"Drew, _please_.." Wonder Woman put a hand on his, to which he jerked his own away. "We just want to _help _you.. The world is saved, and yet you look so _depressed_.. You're our friend, and we hate to see you struggle.."

"She's right." Jack added. "I know this isn't you. As Diana and Revan said, we're just trying to help you. You've said the world has left you behind before, well this is us trying to change that."

Drew looked out the window for a few seconds, before he eventually responded,

"I can handle it myself.. I'm going to get a job, though I don't know what as of yet.. Then from there I shall seek to rebuild relationships with those I've shunned or wronged.. Both on this, and the _other _side of the world.."

Revan frowned. "What can we do to help you, then? Even if we just need to be there?"

Drew turned to face them again, before he answered,

"You can help by letting me do this on my own.. These are my mistakes.. _I _will correct them."

Jack sighed, realizing that they likely wouldn't be getting through to him for a while…

"Just know that if you ever need help, we're always there, as is everyone else in our family."

Drew looked to Jack for a couple seconds, before he then looked at the remote on the floor, which he had tossed at the Batsuit.

"Could you get the remote?" Drew asked.

Wonder Woman walked over towards the grounded remote, before looking at Drew and picking it up. She was still mentally wondering _what _she could do to help him feel better..

She handed Drew the remote, before she also looked at the Batsuit that was on the floor, picking it up and began to put it back on the chair.

"You can take that with you too.." Drew told them, flipping to the news channel. "Burn it if you have to."

Revan frowned, before he shook his head, and headed out. Jack looked to Diana, still distressed by Drew's behavior, though he didn't really blame him for this mindset. After what Shao Kahn, Darkseid, the Joker, and the entire world put him through…

Wonder Woman sighed, before she held the Batsuit tightly in her hands, before she looked into Drew's eyes.

"Get better, Drew.. I hope to see you when you are released from medical custody."

Drew looked to Diana, before he simply nodded. Diana sighed, before she exited the hospital room.

Jack sent Drew one last sympathetic look, before he too left.

As the door to his hospital room shut, Drew looked over towards the direction they had left, before he once again threw the remote and put his hands in his face.

While not many tears were shed, his emotions were going just _about _as wild.. His chest began to hurt, and that wasn't only due to his physical injury..

Already he was beginning to shun away his friends, and the _worst _part? He would have said the same things _again_! Why? Because he was a _fool_!

A fool that would _only _do things on his own, even if it meant failure! Because these were problems that were _his _fault to begin with. Thus it was _his _problem.. No one else's.

No one else _deserved _to share any part of his life. He didn't wish even a _remotely _similar life to his on anyone else..

Let alone his friends and family…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The last six months saw a period of peace, order, and security unlike anything the people of Earthrealm, Cyrannus or Galaxia had experienced before. Crime was being rooted out by the now-recovered Imperial Military, Justice League and Jedi Order, with some assistance from the Shaolin. The Imperial Military had reached the point where it could now conceivably challenge _any _military in the Realms, and when combined with the allies who worked alongside it…

South Park was recovering rapidly as well. The destruction inflicted upon it by years of fighting had been repaired, and this time, peace seemed to be more permanent. True to his word, Jack had kept to his no-killing rule, and actually managed to extend that rule to the Imperial Military. Now, the Imperial Military was armed largely with weapons that disabled technology, stunned living things, and knocked out power systems. Nevertheless, they returned a lethality setting, in the event it was needed.

"Why do you think Jack called us here?" Dylan asked Billy and Clark as they followed others who had been asked to meet with Jack.

Dylan had progressed rapidly in terms of his training, and was now being trained by Anakin Skywalker, personally.

Jack had called Tyromairon, Raiden, his Shaolin Monks, the Jedi Order, Justice League Members, Avengers, Sub-Zero, Billy, Clark, Dylan, and Drew, who had long since recovered from his injuries, to a meeting, which he said was one of great importance, to the future.

Drew rested his chin on his hand as he leaned towards the table they all sat at, his eyes narrowed due to what looked like pure exhaustion, as well as not really wanting to be here. He showed up, not just because he felt like he owed Jack, but also because if the world was in danger again, what kind of person would he be to turn a blind eye to it? He would _not _become Batman, but he would assist in other minor ways.

The Justice League all eyed Drew with uncertainty and hesitation of interacting with him. The last thing they wanted was to bother him, but just the way he's _looked _ever since the tournament's end has been rather concerning to them.. It was like brooding took over most of his life.

"I don't know.." Clark finally answered Dylan's question. Clark looked _noticeably _older and stronger.. He looked about like a _high _school kid would look. Whether or not it was because his original species aged faster than humans, noone was sure.

"But one thing's for sure." Clark continued. "If Jack called us all here, then it must be important."

"Clark is right.." Wonder Woman agreed. "If, Hera forbid, there is another 'Shao Kahn' out there, then we must all do what is necessary to extinguish that threat!"

"Agreed," Caesarius spoke, before turning to Jack. "Jack, what is it you require of us."

The Emperor of the Dilanian Empire looked around, before he responded. "No doubt many of you have already been informed of these two events, but if you aren't," He sat up.

"Kitana's reign over Outworld has ended. By who, or what, we don't know," Jack informed his allies. "ISA, thanks to the efforts of Colonel Blade and General Briggs, has also confirmed that Zillum is indeed alive."

"Do we know of his whereabouts?" Billy asked.

"Or even any other tidbits of information on Outworld?" Clark added.

"There have been rumors of discord among the various leaders of Outworld. Shao Kahn's death and the trapping of his soul seems to be sparking a civil war there. We don't know who the major players are, though our attempts to find Palpatine, much like Zillum, and indeed, Quan Chi and Shang Tsung, have been less than successful."

"Whatever the case may be, finding those two _sorcerers _is a must!" Adia pointed out. "Not only do they have Master Liu Kang's soul in their possession, but also Steve and Uncle Kenny!"

"As well as Calvin," Gwen added.

"What must we do, then? What is our plan of action?" She asked Jack.

"For one," Jack responded. "Everyone of you," he said, looking over his many allies, "has proven their strength and ability. We all work together to ensure Earthrealm, Cyrannus and Galaxia are protected, which is why I am giving you _each_ not only the leeway to fight crime and evil wherever you may find it, but also the right to use and commandeer Imperial Forces if you require or wish it. You are not being asked to take command, I am just giving each of you the authority to do so if you wish. This is to create a united front against our enemies."

He then added. "Raiden, Tyromairon, Caesarius and..." He stopped. "Drew, are going to be given the highest ranks and seniority, in this new system. Use this authority if you wish, but I am not going to force it on you. It's just there to provide cohesion."

Tyromairon cocked a brow. "A united front...a wise choice, but what of the other nations of this planet, and indeed, the New Cyrannian Republic and the independent worlds of Galaxia? What of them?"

"I heard Apollo and Carville are both on track to win the elections in those countries," Revan commented. "Both are calling for closer coordination with the Empire, and Earthrealm as a whole."

"I think we're forgetting _another _important matter…" Drew of all people spoke up, catching everyone's attention.

Most seemed to cock a brow of interest, before he threw a folder onto the table in Jack's direction, prompting him to open it.

As he did so, Drew began to explain as Jack widened his eyes at the graphic pictures within,

"_That _was last week.. The Joker is still on the loose, and his acts of terror are _only _getting worse.. Entire waves of SWAT attempted to raid one of his reported locations.. It was a _trap_.. Each of those men _died _by his laughing gas.. Entire government _buildings _have been destroyed! Not only that, but _hundreds _along the West Coast have been reported _missing_.. From Los Angeles, all the way to… _here_. In South Park.."

Jack took a deep breath. "All attempts to find even a _lead _on the Joker have ended in failure."

He then added. "I suggest that we coordinate our efforts more. While each of us work well alone, together, in _most _cases," he looked at Drew with a nod of understanding, knowing full well he, at least, worked better, and preferred to work alone. "We have a higher chance of success."

"That is why we're forming this little club?" Tony Stark asked with a smirk, though it was pained, as he, and indeed, most of the Avengers still missed not only Steve, but _Alex _as well.

"Tony," Drew began in recollection, catching the billionaire's attention. "I need to speak with you after this meeting is adjourned.. It's _vital_."

Tony turned, before responding. "Sure thing. Meet me outside after the meeting, Squidward." He said jokingly.

His joke was merely met with an unamused 'Bat Glare' and silence, before Drew turned his head away and faced forward once again.

"Remind me not to quit my day job." Tony sighed.

"What day job, Tony?" Luke asked in exasperation.

"The point," Tyromairon cut in, "is that we can't allow these threats and acts of wanton violence to continue."

"I agree," Sparrow said suddenly, catching everyone off guard. "I am not drunk on rum when I say this, but we need to find that clown and make him cry instead of laugh. Though I guess we could just say his jokes are not funny, and that would draw him out immediately."

"I wouldn't recommend it.." Drew seriously responded, as his interest in humor had only dulled over time. "He would only target your entire family, or if you lacked one, whatever you cared about the most. Don't make him mad. Play his game, then take him down."

"Can we _please_ move away from that nightmare?" Kylie asked, still remembering all the Joker did to her. Dylan wrapped an arm around her comfortingly, hoping to ease her pain.

"What about Quan Chi and Shang Tsung?" Carandial asked, trying to move the subject away from the Joker as well, for Kylie's sake.

"Kung Lao revealed something interesting.." Drew pointed out, the Shaolin Monk in question cocking a brow.

"I did?" Kung Lao asked in confusion.

Ignoring his remark, Drew continued,

"Look back to Quan Chi and Shang Tsung's origins. Both were originally from Outworld, even serving the Emperor. But take a look more so at Quan _Chi_.. Raiden spoke of an Inter-Realm War between Earth and the Netherrealm millennia ago.. He spoke of Quan Chi working alongside a deity by the name of 'Shinnok'. Reports of sorcerous activity in the Netherrealm ever since have by no _means _faded.."

"So answer me this.." Drew continued, looking amongst everyone. "How many troops have you sent to the Netherrealm?"

"We sent a small survey company a few days ago," Admiral Palenix reported, crossing his arms. "They are there right now. However," he looked to the others. "I can personally gather a force to hunt down those two sorcerers in a mere few hours, or at least, try to cull enemy activity in that realm, if that is what we agree should happen."

"Bring them in for questioning," Drew began. "But do _not _kill.. We could use the information, and it will help us in the long run. Dispatch of whatever forces they have gathered, as that seems to be the smartest choice."

"It won't be easy.." Raiden pointed out, looking to Drew. "If capturing Quan Chi or Shang Tsung was so easy, even if you included lethal methods, we would have done it _long _ago.."

"Never said it would.." Drew responded. "But if any of you are gonna know what's really going on, you'll have to make them talk. One way or another."

"Understood." Palenix said. "I happen to know an ISA agent who specializes in these things."

"Is there any way to free those souls Shang Tsung has captured?" Thonaloc asked, crossing his arms. He wanted to free his friend, and one of the greatest Admirals he had ever served under, from the clutches of that evil sorcerer. Tector Decimius and Helo Roslia both nodded in agreement.

"There are _two _ways.." Raiden explained. "The first, is you can travel to his Soul Tombs and extract them _manually_.. The only problem with that is that it's _very _dangerous. And requires more strength than even _I _possess.. The risk with that method is that if you lose your focus, _your _soul could be trapped within as _well_…"

Everyone looked among each other, clearly not comfortable with that idea.

"And the second method?" Adia asked her Master Raiden.

Raiden narrowed his eyes, before he simply stated,

"_Kill _Shang Tsung. When he dies, all the souls he's harbored will be free as well.."

Jack cocked a brow, looking at Drew. He hoped there was an alternative to that. Shang Tsung was dangerous, but he could harbor _vital _information.

"Is there anyone who is strong enough to fulfill the first option?" Admiral Sarcophoneus asked, speaking up for the first time. Resembling a _T-rex_ in a manner similar to how Libertus and Basileus resembled Raptors, he was a fearsome fleet commander with decades of service before he joined the Galactic Empire of Cyrannus, and afterwards, the Dilanian Empire.

"Certainly not I.." Raiden admitted, before he motioned to his friend. "Neither is Tyromairon. As far as raw strength, neither of us have been successful to break the spell of Shang Tsung's Soul Tombs.."

Tyromairon nodded. "We've tried before. We were less than successful. To break the spell would require someone even stronger."

Dylan thought for a moment, before looking to Clark. However, he bit his lip, not sure if he should say it, and especially not wanting to risk the life and soul of his friend.

Seeing many others begin to gaze in his direction as well, Clark looked among everyone, before he shrugged and said,

"I'm pretty strong.. Maybe I could give it a try?"

"Not a chance.." Drew rejected, standing up.

"But Daddy.." Adia began. "It might be one of the only chances we-"

"It's too dangerous!" Drew stood his ground. "If Clark suffers the same fate as Kenny, Calvin, or Steve.. Then that's on _all _of our hands.."

"Drew," Clark began to speak, standing up and facing him directly. "I respect you.. A _lot_. The Batman was my idol as I grew up."

There was a couple seconds of silence, before Clark continued,

"But I'm not a _kid_ anymore.. I still may be young, but with each passing day, my strength _grows_.. I don't know what causes it, or why these abilities even _exist _within me, but I see them as a blessing! I once thought of them as a curse, until I discovered I could use them for _good_.."

Clark looked into Drew's eyes, before he finished,

"You _gotta _let me try.. It may be one of our only chances to shut down the sorcerer's power."

"Clark..." Jack began, before he sighed. "Don't risk yourself unnecessarily. We've lost too many people over the years. We need to be careful."

"We don't have many choices, Emperor Jack.." Clark continued to argue, before he faced the exit. "I have to try.. And try I will."

As Clark began to walk towards the exit, Drew grabbed ahold of his arm.

"Clark, _no_.." Drew protested. "You'll stay put. We'll figure out a better plan!"

Clark responded by narrowing his eyes slightly and using his free hand to shove Drew off. It wasn't meant to be aggressive, but regardless, it sent Drew to the ground.

Drew narrowed his eyes slightly, not out of anger, but out of intrigue, awe, and _caution_.. He appeared to be deep in thought now.

Clark's face fell, before he offered out a hand to help Drew up, feeling guilty.

"I- I'm sorry.. It was an accident-"

"No.." Drew motioned his hand away, before standing up on his own. He looked into Clark's now nervous eyes, before he then looked to Jack. "Let him try.."

Jack frowned, before he nodded cautiously.

Palenix turned to Clark, whom looked to Drew thankfully for finally granting him a chance.

"When can you be ready to leave for the Netherrealm?" He asked, awaiting his co-commander's response.

Clark looked to Palenix, before taking a deep breath, confidently responding,

"Whenever you are.. Let's shut this sorcerer's power _down_ and keep the Earth _safe_!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Netherrealm was just as putrid and unwelcoming to outsiders as it had _always _been.. The unbearable _heat_, the rotten stench of eternal death, and the many denizens that were forced to stick around all gave dirty looks to Clark and Palenix as they walked the unholy grounds of the realm..

"This place gives me the _creeps_.." Clark shuddered. "No one deserves to reside in a realm like _this_.."

"Agreed..." Palenix replied, his clawed hand on his pistol. The soldiers behind them all looked just as unsettled. A few more skittish ones would aim their rifles at any sound or sight of movement. Some took off their helmets to ward off the heat.

"Look alive, men." Palenix instructed. "We don't know what could be here."

As they continued to walk, a figure dressed in clad yellow ninja attire watched them from a distance.

Clark briefly paused in his tracks, before looking in the direction the figure was watching them. However, when he did so, it was gone..

Palenix risked a glance to Clark. "You good?"

"I thought I heard-" Clark began, before he thought he heard something _similar _on the other side of him. As he jolted his head in that direction, he saw that there was nothing there _either_..

Clark began to turn in circles, looking in all directions now, which made the soldiers uneasy, as well as Palenix.

"Someone's following us.." Clark narrowed his eyes.

One of the soldiers raised his rifle, and began to look around nervously. "Guard Formation," Palenix ordered the soldiers, who immediately formed a circular formation, with guns in every direction.

He loaded a stun round into his pistol, before turning to Clark. "Any idea where they are?" He asked, trying to catch sight of the unknown, and potentially hostile, native of the Netherrealm.

"I.. think it's over-" Clark began, before he was suddenly punched to the ground by some sort of fist of Hellfire flame! The figure had teleported into view!

It was _Scorpion_!

Clark widened his eyes, as that strike had actually _hurt _him! Much worse than _usual_!

"Y- Your _Hellfire_! It-" Clark stuttered, before the ninja unsheathed one of his two swords and stepped back, facing all of his opposition.

"A demonic _magic_!" Scorpion confirmed. "Courtesy of that _traitor_, Quan Chi!"

Palenix's eyes widened. "Quan Chi?" He asked. "We are here in search of him and his ally, Shang Tsung."

"You will go no _further_!" Scorpion narrowed his eyes in warning, prompting the soldiers to train their rifles all on him. "Quan Chi is _my _kill! Not _yours_!"

"We only seek Shang Tsung." Palenix replied, before holding his hands up as he holstered his pistol. He motioned for the soldiers to lower their weapons. "While Quan Chi is an enemy of the Empire as well, Shang Tsung is our priority. Do to Quan Chi what you wish."

Clark slowly got to his feet with a groan, stumbling as he did so. He was finally _successful_, however, though he now had a hell of a _headache_..

Scorpion looked at all the soldiers, then to Palenix and Clark, before he too sheathed his sword.

"He _killed _my wife and _child_! He resurrected me with nothing but _vengeance _in my heart! He pinned the blame on Bi Han! The _first _Sub-Zero! I-"

Scorpion looked down, clenching his fists.

"I _killed _him! And served that _fool _sorcerer for _years _since then!"

Palenix looked to Clark, before responding to Scorpion. "That doesn't mean you have to serve him any longer. I propose an agreement. We will help you find Quan Chi, and by doing so, we will more than likely locate Shang Tsung as well, if you so chose."

"I ally myself with _no one_!" Scorpion refused, full of distrust.

"Be that as it may," Clark weakly responded. "think of it like this.. If we help you in your search, it makes looking for Quan Chi in this seemingly _endless _realm less of a chore. When we find his location, Quan Chi is yours. We both benefit, and you have the advantage of having more people on your side, lessening your time looking for him."

Scorpion narrowed his eyes at Clark, before he looked down.

"Your argument has merit.." Scorpion responded, before looking up. "Very well.. I will help you search for Shang Tsung, and _you _will help me look for Quan Chi! You will do _nothing _to him! _I _will! Once our task is complete, we go our separate ways."

"Done." Palenix replied.

Palenix was a pragmatist. He was not as patriotic as some of his contemporaries to the Empire, as ambitious or connected as Carandial, or as brilliant an administrator as Caesarius, but he was the kind of man to finish the mission on _his _terms. Help from Scorpion was a benefit that could not be ignored. While he didn't necessarily trust the specter, he did see him as a very strong ally in this mission.

"But, be _warned_!" Scorpion spoke. "For I overheard a conversation of Quan Chi's with Shang Tsung and _Palpatine _in Outworld.. My _replacement_."

Palenix and Clark looked to each other, worrying about that potential problem. If Palpatine was here, in _addition _to a replacement for Scorpion...things could get a _lot _tougher.

"What.. did you _hear_?" Clark hesitantly asked.

Scorpion looked among everyone, before he replied,

"A _wraith_.. Quan Chi has given him the name of Noob _Saibot_! His name in his past life before his resurrection was.."

Scorpion paused, before he finished,

"Bi Han…"

"Sub-Zero's brother..." Palenix realized. "He has mentioned him before...He said he was powerful."

"Yes.. The one Quan Chi pinned the blame of my family and clan's _death _on all those years ago.." Scorpion confirmed. "No doubt Bi Han wants _revenge _for his murder. That is something _I _will deal with as well.. I have no doubt in my mind that our paths will cross."

Palenix looked to the soldiers, all of whom seemed even more unsettled than before. "Let us move out. We will find those two sorcerers, and this will all be resolved."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What of the souls you have already captured?" Palpatine asked Quan Chi and Shang Tsung via Force projection. While normally, the effort would kill the user, Palpatine's mastery of the Dark Side allowed him to use it at will.

He had been communicating with Quan Chi and Shang Tsung for the past six months, while searching out Zillum. The Crimson Collective had struck out on it's own, leaving the three with just the army of Netherrealm. They needed allies if they were to regain their strength.

Palpatine had gained the loyalty of Baraka and a few of his Tarkata, but Outworld was still divided between the various competitors for the throne. It seemed that most Earthrealm enemies were either trying to rebuild their strength, carve out their own fiefdoms from the ruins of Shao Kahn's Empire, or were pursuing their own, mysterious goals.

"All _well _protected in the Soul Tombs.." Shang Tsung confirmed. "As _always_."

Shang Tsung took a few steps away from his comrades, before he added on,

"Little do they know, I have another trick up my sleeve.."

Shang Tsung held up his hand, revealing an individual soul. Upon looking at the trapped and lost soul, Quan Chi smirked with crossed arms and questioned,

"The Batman's _lover_?"

Shang Tsung smirked, clenching his fist which caused the soul to disappear, before he confirmed,

"Yes.. It has been in my possession ever since her _demise_. Only now.. It looks like soon may be the perfect time to _reveal _this fact."

"You use her _soul _as leverage.." Quan Chi chuckled. "And if they don't comply, you _discard _it?"

Shang Tsung chuckled,

"Indeed.."

Palpatine smirked. "The Batman is as devoted to that girl as Anderson is to his whores, and Skywalker to his late wife."

He then added. "Outworld continues to squabble over the remnants of their empire. I have no doubt that when the time comes, we will be able to seize it for ourselves."

"Not if we have anything to say about it!" A voice said coldly.

"The _Imperials_.." Quan Chi rolled his eyes. "Noob Saibot!"

The pale white sorcerer summoned the wraith as he had done with Scorpion for _so _many years, the ninja wraith of solid black now teleporting from the ground and into view.

"_Kill _them!" Quan Chi commanded the wraith, to which he bowed and took out his scythe, walking towards their enemies.

Palenix narrowed his eyes, before he smirked. "Now, Clark!" He yelled, hoping to spring the trap. Just as Noob Saibot got within striking distance, a punch was sent into him that was faster than light speed! This sent the wraith crashing through the wall, stunning him badly.

The punch had come from Clark, who now floated into view with his arms crossed.

"I don't _think _so, sorcerer! Your scheming has come to an _end_!"

"Has it now?" Quan Chi chuckled.

"Don't believe me?" Clark smirked. "We have a little gift for you.."

The sudden sight of a spear attached to a metal chain caused Quan Chi to gasp, before it inevitably impaled his chest.

"Scorpion!" Quan Chi exclaimed, before the spectre came into view, his true flaming skull face exposed, and his _rage _in full force.

"GET OVER HERE!" Scorpion exclaimed, before yanking the sorcerer forward.

"AHH!" Quan Chi screamed as he was pulled towards the Hellfire Scorpion was spewing, ready to kill him.

However, Scorpion was grabbed by Noob Saibot, who had teleported underneath his feet from the ground, before slamming the ninja spectre down, releasing Quan Chi.

Scorpion growled as Quan Chi began to crawl away in pain towards his comrades Shang Tsung and Palpatine. Noob Saibot and Scorpion both stood in fighting stances, beginning to circle each other.

Palenix observed the escalating fight between Noob Saibot and Scorpion. His troops kept close together, all their rifles aimed at Shang Tsung.

"Aim for Tsung's arms. Ion setting." He ordered.

The soldiers sent a torrent of electric charges at Shang Tsung, which was canceled out by Palpatine, who sent a torrent of Force Lightning that immediately cancelled out the soldier's electric charges.

Palenix raised his pistol. "Surrender and you will not be harmed." He ordered Shang Tsung.

"I don't _think _so.." Shang Tsung smirked, as he revealed the trapped souls of Kenny, Calvin, Steve Rodgers.. and _Bebe_.

Palenix's eyes widened. "You..." He began, realizing what Shang Tsung was getting at. He bared his teeth in anger, but also worry. The goal here was to save the souls, not lose them!

Clark looked on with widened eyes, thinking of what he could do to stop him from discarding of their souls forever!

"Put your weapons down!" Shang Tsung demanded. "You may still be able to capture me, but the souls of your best _friends _and family will forever be _gone_!"

"Using _cowardice _tactics, sorcerer!" Scorpion shook his head. "Not surprised.. I care not for any of their souls, but that _traitor _once did the same with _my _family and clan! So I understand how _low _this is!"

"Just give _up_, Scorpion!" Quan Chi took a labored breath. "You and your foolish Imperial friends have _lost_! Unless you want Shang Tsung to dispose of their souls, I _suggest _you walk away!"

Palenix looked around, before he began to raise his friends, but looked at Clark. "You win, Shang Tsung..."

He was trying to distract Shang Tsung so Clark could intervene. This was something he had learned in the Battle with Thanos. If you couldn't handle a problem yourself, get one of the stronger heroes to help!

Clark began to take deep breaths, getting very nervous and anxious. He knew what he could do, but…

"However, just for wasting our time.." Shang Tsung smirked, revealing just the soul of Kenny McCormick. "One of them will _still _be discarded from existence."

Palenix narrowed his eyes. If he missed this shot, then it would cost them everything.

As fast as he could, he fired the pistol. It struck Shang Tsung's hand, causing him to yelp in pain, and give Clark just enough time to move in!

However, to Palenix's surprise and horror.. he _didn't_. He looked totally _frozen_..

Shang Tsung growled, before revealing each of the souls of their friends again.

"I gave you fair _warning_!" Shang Tsung shouted, before he prepared to fulfill his obligation.

However, as he did so, everything began to feel like slow _motion _to Clark.. His eyes began to glow red, a scowl of anger present on his face.

In an instant, Clark flew faster than the speed of light right _through _Noob Saibot and into Shang Tsung, grasping his neck with a singular hand and pinning him against the wall, his eyes still continuing to glow red.

Palenix's troops raised their rifles at both Quan Chi and Palpatine, but Palenix held up his hand.

"No. Quan Chi is Scorpion's."

Quan Chi was speared once again through the chest, and yanked forward while Noob Saibot was incapacitated due to Clark's sudden and surprising power ramming into him.

As Scorpion dealt with the murderer of his family and clan, Clark held the choking Shang Tsung against the wall as he floated in the air. Shang Tsung, seeing this as his last chance, weakly rose his hand to send a fireball into Clark, but he simply used his other hand to break the sorcerer's hand.

"Maybe.." Shang Tsung struggled to get out. "Your _mother_.. will be _next_!"

A newfound rage was lit up within Clark's being. As the dying sorcerer looked into Clark's glowing red eyes, his world was shut off completely when he used his heat vision to lobotomize the sorcerer, causing him to go limp.

Clark dropped him to the ground, as the many green souls began to exit his body, heading back to their respective realms..

The souls were _freed_…

Almost immediately, Clark looked down at Shang Tsung's lifeless body with a strange sense of _guilt_. He had just… _killed _someone.

Palenix looked at the scene before him, before he took a deep breath, and walked forward. "Clark..."

Clark continued to stare down at Shang Tsung, before his gaze shifted to the now charred skeleton of Quan Chi, whom Scorpion had burned to a crisp. He also noticed that Noob Saibot and Palpatine were now nowhere to be seen..

"I…" Clark weakly began, shaking his head. "I _failed_." He finished cryptically.

"You stopped Shang Tsung-" Palenix began, before Clark cut him off,

"I stopped him by _murder_!" Palenix stood there as he listened to Clark's words of guilt. "I promised myself I would _never _use these powers to take the life of another! No matter _how _bad they were! Batman was my _idol _as a child.. He never killed, no matter how much he suffered.."

Clark shook his head.

"And now here I've gone and done just the _opposite_…"

Palenix took a deep breath. "It's never easy, when you have to make that decision."

He then added. "But you did save the souls of our friends. That doesn't make it right, but it did bring some good."

"Well done.." Scorpion cut in, catching both of their attention. "You both fought _valiantly_, and with it, our task is now complete.. I can now rest easy knowing that my vengeance has been exacted in the right _place_…"

Palenix nodded. "You fought valiantly as well, and your help was _invaluable_. I wish you the best, Scorpion."

Scorpion merely bowed, before he began to walk off in the Netherrealm's depths. However, before he left, he paused and turned around, before saying,

"I feel as though I owe you by revealing this information.."

Clark and Palenix looked to each other, before Clark asked,

"What information?"

Scorpion looked to them all, before he revealed,

"Darkseid has escaped the Netherrealm.. He did long ago. No one knows of his current location. Just be on your guard."

Palenix's eyes widened, before he nodded. "Understood. We will do our best to prepare for him."

As he said this, the Admiral noticed something out of the corner of his eye. It looked like…

He turned, and…

Calvin had materialized not too far away, and was getting up. "Ugh...my neck is killing me!"

"Same, kid..." Another familiar voice responded, as Captain America rubbed the back of his neck.

"Shao _Kahn_!" Liu Kang exclaimed as he assumed a fighting stance, before he cocked a brow, realizing where he was at. "Where-"

"We'll explain later.." Clark grinned. "For now, let's just get you home.."

"Where am I?" The familiar feminine voice of Bebe now spoke, looking all around.

"What.. _happened _to me? Where's Drew!? My kids? The explosion! It-"

"Calm down, Empress.." Clark grinned, referring to her by a title she would understand when she had died. "You're safe now.. All of your family is fine."

"Impressive..." Another voice spoke, causing Palenix to grin.

"Grand Admiral Thrawn..." He commented as the first leader of the Imperial Military stepped into view.

"I will never understand your abilities, but they have achieved unparalleled results, this day." Thrawn declared.

Palenix nodded, before turning to Clark. "Looks like this mission has succeeded..."

"Congratu-fucking-lations!" The voice of the inevitable Grand Admiral Kenny McCormick spoke, rubbing the back of his neck. "But I'm with Cap and the kid.. My neck hurts, and I need a _beer_.."

"Then let us return home," Palenix declared. "_All _of you have people waiting for you."

He turned to Bebe. "One, who needs you _most_, now."

"Then lead the way. _Hurry_!" Bebe pleaded. "Those kids must be _missing _me.. And so is my-" She paused, upon seeing the ring that had been placed on her finger. "_husband_? Why is-"

"Long story, Bebe.." Kenny spoke, before offering an embrace, to which she accepted with a grin. "But we'll explain later.. It's good to have you back.."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack waited by the portal. It was late, and everyone else had gone home to be with their families. But Jack remained, to make sure that the team he had sent into the Netherrealm would return safely.

Then, the portal opened again. Jack perked up. As the soldiers, Palenix and Clark returned, Jack frowned. "Did you catch Shang Tsung-"

"Better." Palenix replied.

One by one, Thrawn, Kenny, Captain America, Liu Kang, Calvin and…

His eyes widened.

"Bebe?!" He asked in shock, scarcely believing it.

Drew, who was speaking with Tony Stark on the matter he wanted discussed after the meeting, turned to Jack upon hearing that name.

"What are you _talking _about, Jack?..." Drew questioned as he continued to look over important documents with Tony.

Jack looked to Bebe, before he motioned to where Drew was, unable to speak. The joy of seeing almost everyone back...it was too much.

Bebe wanted to simply call out his name, but she knew she could do better than that. Instead, she walked in the direction of Drew and Tony with a smirk on her face. Tony looked up with a gasp, while Drew only continued to look down, assuming it was only Jack or someone similar.

Drew's eyes widened when he was slugged in the shoulder. He stood up from his chair, ready to knock some sense into whoever thought that was funny, but then.. he froze completely upon seeing who it was.

"Hey, babe.." Bebe smirked. "Miss me?"

"B- Bebe?..." Drew softly spoke, his eyes as wide as could be. He took a step back, even accidentally knocking some papers down that was on the desk. "N- No.. It _can't _be.. This- This is Scarecrow's doing! Some kind of illusion! It _has _to be!"

"Is _this _an illusion?" Bebe asked as she held the back of his head, before pulling him into a kiss. Drew's eyes were widened for a couple of seconds, him appearing to want to fight it, but eventually.. he gave in.

This felt all too _real _to be fiction…

She was here! The one whose honor he fought for the most besides the rest of his family.. She was _alive_!

"I- I…" Drew stuttered as they pulled away, before Bebe held up Drew's chin and responded,

"I missed you _too_.."

The two wrapped each other in a hug, as many emotions were released all at once.

"M- _Mom_!?" Another familiar voice spoke, before they turned to see that it was Adia!

It was a strange sight to see her now all grown up, as well as walking on two legs, but Bebe tearfully motioned her forward just the same,

"Hey, Adia! Mom's back.." Bebe told her.

Adia ran forward, before she instinctively nuzzled her mom, tears filling her eyes.

It was truly a heartwarming reunion between the family.. And a sight that Drew looked upon with a genuine smile. For the first time in a long time, he didn't feel the brooding feeling whatsoever..

This felt like a second _chance_!

Jack watched the scene before him, before feeling a tug at his coat.

He turned, and saw Calvin.

Jack grinned, and knelt down to hug his youngest child. "Hey buddy..."

"Hey dad..."

Jack turned to Kenny and the others. "Glad to see you're all okay."

He then narrowed his eyes at Kenny. "I was wondering when you'd be back...It happens quicker, most of the time."

"I know.." Kenny chuckled. "It surprised me too. Was a bit cramped with all the millions of souls or whatever, but eh.. It was a vacation."

Kenny looked around, before whispering,

"I don't think anyone else remembers being trapped with the souls, though.. That's just a 'me' thing."

"Sounds normal..." Jack chuckled.

He then added. "But still, what you did was remembered by everyone. We all missed you man, Stan and Kyle especially."

"So where _is_ 'Miss Kyle' and 'Stanny Boy'?" Kenny chuckled.

Jack looked around. "I guess it's time to get the family all together. Things are finally going well..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack sighed as he shaved some of the stubble off. He, Kyle, Gwen, Bebe and Drew were going on a double date, and Kyle _insisted _that Jack look a bit more presentable. Gwen agreed, so, he was outvoted. Again.

Sometimes, Jack regretted having two wives. Not only that, but Kylie and Amelia were getting to the age where-

They were going through puberty. And apparently, women who lived together for a while got on the same...cycle. He knew that was true, because he lived it with Gwen and Kyle. And when Kylie and Amelia…

Jack shook his head, trying to take his mind off that idea…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey Drew, hey Bebe!" Kyle greeted as she, Gwen and Jack joined Drew and Bebe at City Wok(the owner gave Drew a discount for breaking 'evil Japanese competitor's' property.)

Jack nodded in greeting, before he stopped. "Drew..." He began nervously.

"It just.." Drew began, Bebe putting a comforting hand on his shoulder with a weak grin. "It feels _unreal_.. Like a nightmare I've finally woken up from."

Drew shook his head with a grin, before it disappeared.

"It doesn't feel _real_.." He repeated in a mutter.

Bebe lifted Drew's chin up, before she whispered,

"It's okay, babe.. I know it's probably been hard over the years without me, but I'm back now.."

Drew looked into Bebe's eyes, before he looked down, taking some deep breaths. He wanted to believe that to be true..

Jack smiled nervously. "Come on, maybe some Chinese will help..."

As they all sat down at their table, Kyle decided to speak up.

"Wendy tell you about her and Carandial's son?" She asked.

Bebe looked up at Kyle with a grin, before she responded,

"Oh- Oh _yes_! His name was 'Clark' wasn't it? He was the one who actually saved me from Shang Tsung! Him and the Imperial Military of _course_.."

Drew simply looked on as Bebe talked.. He took it in. Took it _all _in…

"He's definitely a powerful kid..." Jack commented, thinking.

Kyle and Gwen noticed that both Jack and Drew seemed distracted. Hoping to improve their moods, Kyle whispered something to Gwen.

Gwen cocked a brow, before nodding. They both agreed now was as good a time as any to reveal the news.

"We have some good news, actually." Gwen began cryptically, with a slight grin.

Jack cocked a brow, not knowing what they were going to say, while Bebe grinned, excitedly asking,

"Oh? Do _tell_!"

Drew looked to Bebe, and then to Gwen and Kyle, already knowing full well what they were getting at.

"Well..." Kyle began. "We're...both pregnant. You're going to get two more children, Jack!"

Jack's eyes widened in shock and surprise at that. He looked between both women, who grinned ear to ear.

Drew looked to them for a few seconds, before he gave a small grin.

"Congrats, you two.." Drew spoke.

"Yes! That's _so _exciting! Congrats, guys!" Bebe exclaimed in excitement. "Do you know what genders? When they'll be born?"

"Well, I'm having a little girl, who will be born in maybe a month. Another hyperpregnancy, it seems..." Kyle shrugged.

"I'm having a boy, who the doctor said will likely be born a week after." Gwen replied.

Jack looked down, deep in thought, not responding for a bit.

"Perhaps.." Drew began with a sly grin. "We should all _celebrate_. You two are pregnant of course, but for us.. 'non-pregnant' individuals.." Drew laughed.

"How about I get us some champagne? On _me_.." He looked to Jack, then to Bebe. "I know it's your favorite, babe.."

Bebe gave a smile, before excitedly responding,

"Of course I would! You always know how to please a woman.." She chuckled, to which Drew then looked away.

"What about _you_, Jack?"

Jack still looked down, a hard, thinking expression on his face.

"Babe?" Gwen asked, starting to get concerned.

Jack took a deep breath, before he responded. "Drew, would you mind coming with me for a second?"

Drew looked over to Bebe for a moment, before he responded to Jack,

"Are you sure? I mean, we _did _just reunite.. Is this the best time to-"

Jack crossed his arms, giving Drew a look that _almost _rivalled the Bat Glare, almost…

"Go on ahead, babe.." Bebe spoke, pecking Drew on the cheek. "We'll be _fine_.."

Drew narrowed his eyes, before hesitantly, he stood up from the table, looking at his fiancée once again. He then turned and motioned Jack to lead the way.

As they headed outside, Jack turned to Drew. "I'm worried, Drew..." He said, starting to pace.

"Last night, I had a nightmare."

Drew looked towards the restaurant's entrance, before he turned back to Jack with crossed arms due to the cold, responding,

"A nightmare? What about?"

"Two children, a boy and a girl. They were playing in front of my house. Kylie, Amelia, and Calvin then joined them..."

He looked down. "Then...I saw _them_."

Drew cocked a brow.

"_Them_?.." The former Dark Knight questioned.

"Shang Tsung, Quan Chi, Palpatine, Scar, a man with black armor and fiery red hair, Lex Luthor, a man in a mask and a gun on each arm, a blue alien with a cowboy hat or something, Davy Jones, Darkseid, and..."

Jack trailed off. "Shao Kahn and _Zillum_. Behind them, an army, under a blood red sky, and burning town..."

Jack shook his head. "It's not over. It never was...They'll be back."

"I _know _they will.." Drew spoke, barely missing a beat. "Probably sooner than we _think_." He finished cryptically.

Jack nodded. "There was a reason I called that meeting yesterday..."

"Because you were scared.." Drew deduced. "Because you were desperate. Because you knew what was _coming_…"

Jack looked at Drew. "There was more. I heard these words at the end of it."

"An act of Lazarus, new offspring of a king, a false peace. When the Earth circles the sun ten times, judgment shall come. Darkness rises to meet the light. Three final battles near. They who wins...shall control the Realms."

"_Lazarus_.." Drew widened his eyes. "You mean Ra's Al _Ghul_.. He _showed _me the Pit before our departure from Bhutan."

Jack looked at him. "Not only that...What happened yesterday? And what did Kyle and Gwen just tell us?"

"That they were pregnant.." Drew answered, already understanding what Jack was getting at. He thought this was a prophecy of some sort.

Jack looked out into the night. "When the Earth circles the sun ten times...ten years..."

He shook his head. "We have ten years before those three battles...This peace...will not last..."

"Even if we believe this to be true," Drew began. "We can't take this as 100% fact.. We will prepare, but we shouldn't stress and dwell on something that may just be summed up as a coincidental nightmare. These have been trying times."

Jack looked unsure, before he nodded. "We should speak with Raiden, Caesarius and Tyromairon about this...But I _pray _you're right..."

Drew stood there for a couple seconds, before he said,

"Come on.. We have a date to get to."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kyle, Bebe and Gwen were waiting for their husbands to return.

Kyle and Gwen in particular were worried by the complete lack of happiness and joy from Jack. In fact, he seemed _scared _when he heard they were pregnant.

"You seem troubled.." Bebe observed, looking to them both.

"Jack is not usually the type to get scared like that. Angry, aggressive, or determined, yes. But scared like that...it only takes something _major _to unsettle him to that extent..." Gwen sighed.

"Indeed.." Bebe nodded. "It takes something significant to cause him to act in such a way."

Bebe then grinned, adding,

"I'm sure he's just nervous, though.. He's shown to be a great father, but in times like these, who can blame him?"

"Yeah," Kyle said in agreement. "He's definitely a good father. The kids love him, but I think he's just nervous. He's the kind of guy who wants to do everything himself, and that includes defending his family."

Kyle smirked. "Drew's very similar..."

"Oh, yes.." Bebe agreed. "He's gone through so much, yet even still he pulls through. Both have."

A few seconds went by, before Bebe questioned,

"So Kyle, tell me.." Bebe looked to Kyle with a curious grin. "What all have I truly missed while I was gone? Like.. how has the Empire grown? What of their military? Not to mention all the many _friends _I've missed out on properly meeting for the first time.."

"Well, the Empire actually defeated not just Zillum, but _three _warlords! Kenny rose to be a high ranking admiral, and things _have _gotten better here. Thanks to Jack and Drew."

"Oh wow.." Bebe widened her eyes. "_Kenny _is a Grand Admiral, you say? And _three _warlords? Who might those have been?"

"A God of Evil, a Mad Titan, and a Conqueror of Entire Realms." Gwen commented. "Nothing the Justice League, Military, Shaolin and Jedi couldn't handle. In fact..."

"Did Drew or Adia tell you how _Adia _was the one to defeat the last one, and _save _us all?"

"_Adia _did that!?" Bebe widened her eyes in shock, before she couldn't help but grin. "She.. has certainly _grown_, hasn't she? Adia seems to be taking after her father."

"She has..." Kyle replied. "Just like Kylie's taking after Jack..."

"So.. Wow.." Bebe shook her head. "All those groups of warriors.. And yet they still failed? You guys still appeared to pull _through_, though. Surely the military's strategy has to have been a brilliant one."

"Yes..." Kyle commented. "But it wasn't just the military. Everyone in those final battles did their part."

"Well, come on, Kyle.." Bebe chuckled. "Details, girl! What happened? How did they triumph?"

Kyle grinned, and proceeded to tell Bebe pretty much the entire story. The aftermath of her and Drew's death and disappearance, the desperate fight against Darkseid, the Infinity War, where Batman fooled Thanos and defeated him, and of course, the final confrontation with Outworld, where Jack injured Shao Kahn, somehow, and Adia took him down in the end. And finally, the period of peace and order that they had been waiting for for nearly four years now was finally here. She also explained about how the Beatles performed in South Park, according to Kylie, and how Jurassic Park was now real.

"Wow.." Bebe chuckled. "That's all _quite _a story.. I missed out on _so _much!"

"Yes," A familiar voice said behind them. The girls turned to see Jack and Drew returning. "You did..." Jack said with a slight grin.

"Sorry," he said to Kyle and Gwen. "I just...I was nervous. I was just worried-"

"We understand.." Bebe grinned, looking to Kyle and Gwen for confirmation, to which they nodded. "You boys talk everything out, though?"

"Yeah..." Jack said as he sat down. "Drew...you should open up your own practice. You'd make a good shrink."

Everyone had to chuckle at that, minus Drew who, of course, remained serious.

"Thought about it.. Have my work cut out for me." Drew responded, before sitting down next to Bebe. "How's your champagne?" He asked her, to which she smiled.

"It's _delicious_! Really goes well with tonight's dinner, surprisingly enough!" Bebe responded, taking another large sip.

Drew looked to Bebe for a couple seconds, before he then grinned,

"I just got an idea.."

"Oh?" Gwen asked.

"It may sound cheesy, but.." Drew grinned, looking to his fiancée. "Oh, Bebe, _you _remember.. What if we all just went out and _danced_? Like we used to do back then?" He asked Bebe passionately, looking into her eyes.

Bebe seemed taken aback, before she gave a nervous grin in response, saying,

"I- I don't know what to say, I-"

"You remember.." Drew said, his voice still full of hopeful passion. "_Don't _you?"

Bebe gave a loving grin, before she grasped his cheek.

"Of _course _I do.." Bebe whispered.

"Then why don't we all end this date in spectacular fashion?" Drew questioned everyone. "You _do _know how to dance.. don't you?"

Jack looked to Drew and Bebe, and then to his two loves.

Kyle and Gwen both looked at him with pleading eyes.

Jack smiled and nodded.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Now isn't this just _fitting_?" Drew asked everyone, as the moonlight shined down upon them all.

The setting was at Stark's Pond of all places, where Drew _insisted _they go. He said that it was a surprisingly romantic place, as well as the place he and Bebe had their first date _alone_ together.

All they needed was the setting and a boombox with plenty of fitting slow dance songs, and they had their final destination for the night's double date.

Jack looked around, before he smiled, before wiping a tear from his eye.

"What is it?" Kyle asked, a bit concerned.

"It's just..." Jack began softly. "It feels like old times. It feels like we're all safe, and together again. It feels like _home_."

"Oh, it's _beautiful_, babe.." Bebe told Drew as she leaned against him.

"Then you'll love this.." Drew romantically spoke, before he put on 'Maybe I'm Amazed', a slow love song by Paul McCartney on the boombox. "Your favorite _song_.. for us to dance the night away."

Bebe's face beamed, before she responded,

"My favorite song! You _remember_!"

"Of _course _I remember.." Drew spoke, before he held his hand out for Bebe to grab, to which she accepted just a couple seconds later. The two walked out quite a ways, closer to the pond, before they began to slow dance.

Jack looked at the two, before he walked out a bit as well, before turning to his wives, and holding out two hands.

It was a bit harder than it was for Bebe and Drew, but the three were able to make it work. It was truly a romantic moment...

As they looked into each other's eyes, Jack finally felt at peace…

As Bebe leaned on Drew's shoulder while the song played, Drew softly spoke,

"Hey?"

"Yeah, babe?" Bebe excitedly asked.

Drew's smile turned to that scowl that Batman always had.

"I _know _it isn't really you.."

Bebe's eyes widened, before all of a sudden, she was Judo thrown to the ground, having her arm pinned by Drew.

"Ow! Wha- What are you doing!?" Bebe yelped in pain.

Jack immediately stopped, and turned to Drew and Bebe. "Drew!" He yelled, looking at his friend in shock. "What are you doing?!"

"Bebe _hated _champagne!" Drew yelled. "We _never _danced together, since we both agreed that we _despised _it! And her favorite song most definitely _wasn't _this Paul McCartney song! _Imposter_!"

Jack looked down, before he shook his head. "So...it wasn't a coincidence I sensed something was wrong..."

"So.. you've figured it _out_.." Shang Tsung chuckled, reverting back into his normal form, still being pinned to the ground by a _livid _Drew. "You really _are _a detective at heart, aren't you?"

"Where _is _she, shapeshifter!?" Drew demanded in his Batman tone, twisting his arm even more. "_Don't_.. test my patience!"

Shang Tsung could only chuckle, before with a flick of his other hand, a fireball spawned from a portal above Drew, which knocked him off of him.

"Agh!" Drew yelled as he was knocked off of Shang Tsung.

However, at that moment, a torrent of Force Lightning from Jack sent Shang Tsung flying. Jack walked forward. "Answer the question, sorcerer." Jack said, just as livid as Drew. Not only that, but this bastard _knew _his wives were pregnant. And…

His eyes widened. Who _knows _what he could do to them, to his unborn _children?!_

"You are in _no _position to make _demands_, Emperor!" Shang Tsung made it known. "Unless you don't value the lives of your unborn children, I _suggest _you stand down! Oh, and I _must _thank your wife, Kyle! She has revealed to me.. _much _about what has gone on in the Empire as of late.." He ended with a smirk.

Jack stopped, and sent a cold look Kyle's way, which caused both her and Gwen to back up a bit in fear at the absolute anger in his eyes.

He turned to Shang Tsung. "Say your piece, Shang Tsung, and make it quick." He demanded.

"Oh no need.." Shang Tsung waved it off. "I've already said _plenty_.. I _will _say, however, you want to see your love again?" He asked Drew, who narrowed his eyes. "Well.. That will never _happen_!" He ended with a chuckle, which caused Drew's eyebrow to twitch, his fists to clench, and his teeth to bare.

Jack walked forward, sending another torrent of lightning into Shang Tsung. "I made a vow not to kill," Jack said simply. "But anything else,"

He activated his lightsaber and pointed it at Shang Tsung's eyes. "Is fair game..."

Shang Tsung, in an instant, began to change shape. And when he did, Jack saw..

_Dana_…

Jack's eyes widened for a moment. He hesitated.

"Why couldn't you _save _me, Jack!?" Dana teared up, sounding _just _like how she used to! "_Why_?..."

Jack looked at the form of his first girlfriend. Memories began to rush back, before he closed his eyes. "I...I-"

Suddenly, Dana began to catch fire, her form screaming in agony, which caused everyone to widen their eyes.

Jack reached forward, before he stopped. Instantly, horror began to replace shock, as he remembered that Bebe wasn't the only one resurrected…

As the memories continued to torment him, Jack began to fear that _everyone _who was resurrected was a trick!

Drew sent a kick into the burning Dana's chest, which sent her flying into Stark's Pond. The sound of the flames being extinguished was slightly heard, but none of the group knew what potentially lied underneath.

As Drew and Jack walked towards the pond to investigate, the group heard the voice of Shang Tsung speak from seemingly every which direction,

"Don't consider this a victory.. For through information due to my deceit, I have obtained _much _more than you have." Drew narrowed his eyes, before Shang Tsung added, "Oh, and Clark?"

Shang Tsung chuckled wickedly.

"He merely defeated a clone I orchestrated. Quan Chi and Palpatine were in clone forms as _well_.. You didn't think it would be _that _simple, _did _you!?"

Shang Tsung laughed at the top of his lungs, before he finally finished,

"The real incarnations of us will _not _be so easy to defeat.."

As he finished his statement, his voice appeared to travel up in the air, and disappear with the wind, leaving the group in nothing but silence as they looked into the night sky.

Shang Tsung knew _too _much.. And they had all been bamboozled..

Jack clenched his fist.

"Jack-" Kyle began, before Jack whirled around.

"Go home." He said harshly.

Gwen and Kyle both backed up again at the anger in his voice.

"Next time, be a _lot _more careful before revealing such information..." He added.

"They couldn't have known.." Drew spoke in defense of them. "They _should _have been more on guard, but _all _of us believed it to be true, at least, initially."

Jack shook his head. "It doesn't matter."

He looked back to his wives. "Go home." He said, a bit more softly.

As they left, Kyle sent one last pleading look in Jack's direction, but was met only with a cold, angry, but also...scared look. But that wasn't the only thing…

His eyes were starting to glow yellow…

Drew didn't say, nor do anything. But he _did _mentally note this..

Jack went to turn on the communicator, but stopped.

"Caesarius," he finally spoke…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kenny couldn't _believe _this! He had been arrested by his own _soldiers!_ But that wasn't the only thing that shocked him. Captain America, Liu Kang, Thrawn, and even _Calvin _were all here in this room.

"What's going on?" Calvin asked nervously.

Captain America tried to struggle a bit, but a soldier snarled. "We need to make sure you are who you say you are!"

"When I am _freed _of these confines.." Liu Kang began calmly. "You will have to answer to the Shaolin Order!"

"Fuckin' _bitches_!" Kenny growled as he was roughly shoved forward in handcuffs. "I always knew _you _were a pussy! By the way, your wife's been cheatin' on ya, pal!" Kenny spoke to the soldier who had ahold of him.

"Did you?" A familiar voice asked, catching everyone's attention.

"Emperor..." Thrawn began. "What is-"

Jack walked forward, followed by Drew. "We have to be sure." Jack said softly.

"Drew?" Kenny widened his eyes. "_You're _behind this _too_!?"

"Dad-" Calvin began.

Jack narrowed his eyes. "We just learned that Bebe was an _imposter_."

"I'll take it from here.." Drew told Jack, as this was his fiancée after all. He turned to everyone, before he calmly explained. "A simple double date.. That was what it was. We were excited to see our friends, our _family _again.. We wanted a wonderful evening."

"And then you _arrest _us.." Kenny narrowed his eyes.

"You've always been one to rush to conclusions, Kenny.." Drew spoke, before narrowing his eyes. "For once, stay _quiet_, and _listen_!"

Kenny widened his eyes in shock, before a growl escape his lips.

"I grew suspicious right from the get go.. Bebe was acting.. _strange_. She didn't feel like _herself_. To test this theory, I offered her many items that she _hated_.. Her reactions were positive. I offered her false memories. She '_remembered' _them.. With my suspicions proven all but correct, I _attacked _her!"

Everyone gasped, simply starstruck. Drew would.. _do _that!?

"It was Shang _Tsung_!" Drew confirmed, revealing the 'twist' to the story.

"Shang _Tsung_!?" Clark now spoke, flying into view as he heard the news of many of those he had rescued were being incarcerated. "But.. I ki-"

"You killed a _clone_.." Drew explained. "Quan Chi and Palpatine were clones as well.. They're as _alive _as ever."

Jack nodded. "We need to make absolutely sure that you're not imposters as well."

He shook his head. "Because Kyle told Bebe, Shang Tsung, _everything _he wanted to hear."

"_Everything_!?" Kenny exclaimed. "How _much _of 'everything'!?"

"Everything involving the Empire.. Including our personal lives and military _secrets_.." Drew told everyone.

Jack looked at Kenny. "If this is the real you, I am truthfully sorry, but we agree that we needed to be _sure_."

"Nah y'know what?" Kenny began, shaking his head. "For once, I feel you.. Just.. give me a goddamn trivia sheet to fill out so I can get out of these cheap ass _restraints_.."

Jack nodded, before motioning for Carandial to walk in with some papers. "Carandial is in charge while we're gone." Jack said.

"Heh.." Kenny chuckled to himself. "And I thought Mr. _Sanders' _tests were stressful.."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The ground shook as Imperial Legionairres(troops trained in melee and magical combat) marched through South Park. For the past few hours, an entire army had been gathered. But for what, no-one could say.

Kyle and Gwen watched the army marching through town, both with nervous expressions on their faces.

"Kyle! Gwen!" The familiar voice of Stan called.

As the two turned, they saw their friend in question, who looked to be _much _more physically fit and dressed in an Imperial uniform, just as he was back in the day.

"What's...going on?" Kyle asked. Jack hadn't told her anything. In fact, he hadn't spoken to them at all since the revelation that Bebe was an imposter.

"Can't tell you, Kyle.." Stan sighed. "Orders from Jack. It's classified."

Kyle sighed, and shook her head. "We're the Empresses. We should at least get to know what's going on."

"That's just the point." Stan reluctantly and somewhat sadly spoke. "He told us not to tell even _you_.."

Kyle looked up, hurt, but also somewhat understanding. She was the one who gave Shang Tsung the information he needed. That didn't make this any less painful.

"Does _anyone _else know?" Gwen spoke up. "Anyone besides the military? The Shaolin? Justice League? Raiden or Tyromairon?"

"I'm.. not sure." Stan admitted. "As far as I know, he's only let it stay within the Imperial Military."

"We're moving out, Marsh!" A soldier called suddenly.

Stan sighed in slight annoyance, but knew that his comrade was right.

"I gotta go.. Stay safe, guys." Stan saluted, before he ran to rejoin the rest of his men.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The army had assembled. Outside South Park was an army of 50,000 men. Jack walked in front of them, before crossing his arms.

"We move on Outworld." He said simply. "This ends today."

With that, he turned and nodded to one of his officers, who placed down two metal stakes. This resulted in a portal forming between them.

Jack activated his lightsaber. "With me. Do not attack until I give the order."

Flying high in the sky, the figure of Wonder Woman decided to investigate why thousands of Imperial soldiers were now gathered.

Upon hearing Jack's words, she couldn't help but gasp.

"Great Hera.." Wonder Woman whispered. "Is he invading Outworld?.. I wonder if any of the rest of the League knows about this.."

With these thoughts fresh on her mind, she flew away to find the answer to that question, herself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Outworld was inevitably wartorn ever since the Mortal Kombat tournament's end, and Shao Kahn's death. The conflict of who truly deserved to be in power spread across the entire realm, and in the end, there were two major sides that were significant in the power struggle.

Kitana's side and Kotal's side. Kotal was perhaps Shao Kahn's most formidable general, besides the late Reiko.

Reiko was killed early on in the conflict, for fear that his tactics would be just as successful as Shao Kahn's. He always _was _obsessed with the Emperor, even secretly plotting to overthrow him and take the helm for himself, much like the former had done to Onaga all those years ago..

But this time, a coup like that appeared to be stopped dead in its tracks.

They would _not _allow history to repeat itself!

Kitana's actions surprised many. Instead of following in her father's footsteps, she appeared to be acting.. a lot more _diplomatic _like her mother, Sindel..

While there were many stalemates early on in the Outworld civil war, eventually, Kitana's forces bounced back _hard_! Kotal's army was caught off guard by the now unorthodox and since defined 'ancient' Edenian tactics, and were forced to retreat on many fronts.

At this current point, they only held control of their capital, and the Emperor's stronghold.. And they were boxed in…

However, as the two sides continued battling on the outskirts of the capital, a vast portal opened.

Kitana narrowed her eyes, before shouting across the battlefield to Kotal,

"Netherrealm reinforcements!? _Coward_!"

Kotal growled, before he shouted in return,

"Those are no reinforcements of _mine_! You think we will _fall _to this treachery!?"

"Not to treachery!" Baraka growled, standing beside Kitana. "But your army certainly has to my Tarkatan _horde_! As well as to the Shokan!"

Kotal could only narrow his eyes, unable to respond with anything more. The war inevitably looked to be over for his side.

The aid of Ermac, Reptile, and even _most _of the Outworld human soldiers were not enough to best the might of Shao Kahn's heir..

"That is no Netherrealm portal.." Kintaro narrowed his eyes, before stomping towards it, and away from Kitana's army, whom the Shokan were supporting.

"He _issss _right!" Reptile hissed in agreement. "It _issss _of Earthrealm origin!"

At that moment, tens of thousands of soldiers began to materialize. They looked like Earthrealm troops, but this time, they seemed to be trained in both magic, and melee combat. Spears, pikes, swords and hammers were in their hands, and shields at their sides.

It was a truly vast army, and one that rivalled all but the largest of Shao Kahn's hordes.

With everyone inevitably distracted, Kotal was suddenly pelted in the chest by multiple arrows, much to his army's shock and horror. Kitana had set up snipers on the rooftops, and merely waited for the perfect moment.

Kitana smirked under her veil, knowing that any chance of them winning was all but dashed at this point.

The Earthrealm troops began to part suddenly, and a figure marched in front of the army. He wore a hood and cloak. He looked over the Outworld army, before he began to walk forward confidently.

"_Earthrealmer_-" Kintaro began to growl, before he was shoved aside by Kitana, whom strode forward confidently as well, much to the shock of _both _sides of Outworld.

"Anderson.." Kitana greeted in an almost 'sweet' voice. Her voice was more gravely than it usually was, mainly due to the fact that the water was scarce in Outworld at this point, due to lack of proper distribution of it, many presumed.

"And what brings _you _here?" Kitana asked, putting her hands on her hips, fans in hand.

Jack removed his hood, and looked at Kitana with a hard expression. "Shang Tsung and Quan Chi are still at large." He said matter of factly. "I am here to ensure that they do not have a chance to gain Outworld's support."

"You think _I _care about those two sorcerers?" Kitana pointed to herself, before she laughed.

She then pointed to the corpse of Kotal, as well as the risen arms of the entire rest of his army, being taken prisoner by her own.

"Any chance of _that _happening died with Kotal, I assure you." Kitana finished.

Jack crossed his arms. "Then I'll ask you this. I offered you and Outworld peace six months ago. Has your position remained the same?" He asked simply.

Kitana looked behind Jack, to his thousands of men.

"Quite the army you have there.." Kitana acknowledged. "You seem _desperate_.. Do I even have a _choice_?"

"A choice, yes." Jack said. "I have too much at stake right now."

He shook his head. "A truce? Fine. A peace treaty? Fine. I just want Outworld to be safe from those two sorcerers and any of their potential allies."

He looked at Kitana. "I am not here to intimidate you. From what little information we had on Earth, it seemed Kotal Kahn was winning this war. But that information came to us two months ago."

He glanced at the fallen pretender to the throne. "I can see that was..._inaccurate._"

"Kotal _Kahn_.." Kitana repeated with a laugh. "You don't know much of Outworld, do you?"

Jack shook his head. "Only what Raiden has told us...It's a little hard to learn about a Realm when it's Emperor is hellbent on invading your's..."

"Hmm.." Kitana paced. "Seems like it would actually be _wise _to learn about it in that case.. But no matter. In short, the last name 'Kahn' is only given to the Emperor or _Empress _of Outworld.. For example,"

Kitana smirked under her veil,

"As of minutes ago, I am Kitana _Kahn_.."

Jack nodded. "Well, Empress. I congratulate you on your victory..."

He looked at her. "I'm sure you and your allies are as tired of war as we are...But then again," he shook his head. "I don't know a lot about Outworld..."

Noticing her army getting noticeably closer, Kitana turned to them and motioned them back.

"I make you a _deal_, Earthrealm Emperor.." Kitana told him.

"I'm listening..." Jack replied.

"Peace treaty.." Kitana immediately told Jack, looking into his eyes. "As well as free trade and a war assist agreement. That is my offer."

"With _Earthrealm_!?" Baraka snarled.

"_Hush_, Baraka!" Kitana shot back with just as much ferocity. "Listen to your _Kahn_!"

Baraka narrowed his eyes, only crossing his arms at this point, and backing up slightly.

Jack was silent. "Done." He said, and for the first time, smiled. "You shall have our armies, if you ever require them. We will honor this agreement to the letter."

Kitana nodded, even noticing much of her army muttering things amongst themselves.

"Then if that is all, Emperor Anderson.." Kitana began. "As you can see we have _much _reconstruction to do. We will honor our side of the agreement if you honor yours."

Jack bowed respectfully, before turning to his army, and beginning to walk back.

As they left, Baraka approached Kitana, before growling,

"What was the meaning of-"

"As I _said_," Kitana began, before kicking Baraka in the ribs, dropping him to the ground. "_listen _to your Kahn! Do you have that _animal _in transfer to her cell!?"

Baraka groaned, before he responded,

"Y- _Yes_, Kahn.."

"Good.." Kitana narrowed her eyes. "Then put her in the dungeon of the Stronghold."

With that, Kitana began to walk away, much to the widened eyes of her best friend, Jade..

She didn't know why.. But her friend had been changed _much _by this war..

She was worried…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"He _what_?!" Tyromairon shouted as the various leaders of the Empire, Shaolin, Jedi, Avengers and Justice League had gathered.

"_Invaded _Outworld?!" Caesarius asked, just as shocked.

"First he binds me," Liu Kang began. "and _now _he launches a sudden invasion of _Outworld_!? Don't any of you see that as a little _mad_?"

"He's gone-" Revan began, before he was suddenly cut off.

"Mad?" The voice of Jack asked.

Liu Kang narrowed his eyes, before responding,

"Ah, I see you have _returned_.. So tell me, how many Outworld lives did you and your army take?"

"None." Jack replied, crossing his arms. "I just secured peace with Outworld."

"Peace.:" Raiden began wide eyed. "With _Outworld_!? _Impossible_!"

"For millennia we have tried to secure peace with Outworld, only to fail time and time again.." Tyromairon added.

"Look," Jack said to the others. "I know where this is going. It's 'blame Jack for everything' time."

He shook his head. "But what I did tonight, I did for Earth, the Empire, and my family. Shang Tsung's ruse has fallen, and now, he and any allies of his have just lost a potentially decisive game changer."

He crossed his arms. "Kitana was the one who proposed the deal. I accepted it for the good of Earth. Everything, I did tonight," he sighed.

"I did for the safety of this realm."

"Kitana.." Liu Kang muttered, remembering that name quite well.

"If Kitana's side is the one who has _won _in their civil war," Raiden began. "and she has initiated peace, then perhaps she has been shown the light somehow.. Perhaps she remembers her mother, Sindel, former Queen of Edenia."

Kyle looked at Jack with a neutral expression, before Jack replied. "I believe she does. She is Empress of Outworld now."

Jack risked a glance to one of the people who

had said absolutely nothing this whole time…

"I just wish you'd have _told _us.." Wonder Woman regretfully spoke. "We're a team, remember? As the Justice League we _took _that oath.. What if things had gone south, and we didn't know it?"

Jack sighed. "Yes, I swore an oath to the Justice League, but I _knew _that _most _of you would have disagreed with this plan from the beginning."

Everyone began to look in Drew's direction, who had stayed silent on the entire matter.

"If you're insinuating anything about _me_, I wouldn't have done anything."

"What?"

"Really?"

People began to mutter in surprise.

"I _retired_, remember?" Drew reminded. "I don't _involve _myself in that any longer.. It isn't my place to stop you anymore.. How _would _I stop you? Tell me."

Jack shook his head. "I didn't think you'd stop me. For once, I thought you'd understand my reasoning for this."

"And yet you still said nothing.." Drew cut him off.

"Because it was my fight." Jack replied. "I am the Emperor of the Dilanian Empire, as well as a Jedi Knight and Justice League member."

"But that's just it, Jack.." Wonder Woman softly spoke. "As a _Justice _League member, we're supposed to be a team in any and all conflicts. We're never supposed to fight battles alone. What if one day Jack Sparrow decided to go invade an entire fleet on his own?"

"She's right, mate." Sparrow replied. "We work better as a crew, not-"

"I secured peace." Jack said firmly. "For now, Outworld can at least be trusted."

"And what if you _hadn't_?" Drew brought up. "What if they had an ambush ready for you? One you couldn't have predicted? And if there's one thing Shang Tsung should have taught you, it's that he's _unpredictable_!"

"That's just it." Jack replied. "He had the information he needed,"

Kyle looked down guiltily, while Jack continued. "Had I waited, it wouldn't have mattered. I had one chance to secure peace, or at least, eliminate a threat. I took it."

Drew could only shake his head, before he began to walk away in silence.

"You might not understand or agree with my reasons," Jack said to everyone. "But let me ask you this, what _else _could we have done? When Shang Tsung had information on _everything _we had? Our base locations? Our tactics? Our troop numbers? Our homes, friends, and _famiy_? If we waited even a day, he could get that information to his allies. Then what?"

"Then we would have died.." Stan answered. "Jack's _right_, guys!"

"And rushing into a dangerous realm _blindly _was a worthy substitute?" Kenny cocked a brow.

"Oh come _on_, Kenny!" Stan exclaimed. "What choice did we have!?"

"Not being fucking wild and _stupid_!" Kenny shot back. "_That's _a choice!"

"That _isn't _a chance I'm going to take with my children," Jack snapped. "I have two unborn children on the way, three kids who, as good as they are, are still just kids,"

Kylie, Amelia and Calvin all widened their eyes at that. Amelia began to glare at Jack in anger, while Kylie and Calvin looked hurt.

"Yes," Jack said simply. "We're a team. But the Imperial Military, the Empire, that is not something I'm going to hold back if there's a threat to my family."

"They're more powerful than you realize, Sir.." Clark spoke up, still trying to be respectful. "I've fought alongside them, and while they're your children, they're anything but _just _children.."

Jack looked down. "They could be the most powerful things in the universe, but as a parent, even the slightest possibility that they're in danger..."

"Well, just look at my Dad.." Adia now spoke. "I.. am sure he was worried of my participation in the tournament at the beginning. And on that front, I see where Jack is coming from.."

She then looked up at him.

"But Clark is _right_.. If you don't let their potential be put to good use, it may cost us all.. What if I never fought Shao Kahn? Where would we be right now, Jack?"

Jack looked down at Adia. "And where would we be right now if we just sat around and _waited _like we've done for _years_?!"

He motioned to the town. "I held back before, and this town lost half of it's people over the last five years!"

"So to _stop _a warlord," Kenny began with arms crossed. "we have to _be _a warlord?"

"Oh don't be so sanctimonious Kenny." Jack snapped. "You're a soldier, you understand that in war, you _need _to be willing to strike first."

"I'm a soldier to _protect _my friends.. This _world_." Kenny reminded. "And I think going this route only puts us in _more _danger than before. If we force our hand too much, many realms will only see us as another Shao Kahn in the making.. Before, many couldn't _stop _Shao Kahn. But now, I'm _telling _you, they'll want to extinguish it before it ever _begins_.. _Trust _me."

Jack began to laugh. It was honestly...a bit unsettling.

"I secured peace with our greatest enemy without spilling a drop of blood, and you're all jumping to conclusions like you always have..."

He shook his head. "You're all worried about what could have been, but guess what, that's not what happened. I owe it to my people to secure peace, by any means possible. I kept to my vow, that Drew insisted on. I played by your rules for years now, I trusted your judgment, I tried to change for the better. I went in there to try and make peace. I am not a saint, but, I guess, that's nothing new..."

"Y'know what, Jack?" Kenny breathed. "_Fine_.. That's just fine. If you think this is how we should move forward, then I won't stop you.. We're still _alive _aren't we? So that's definitely something."

Kenny sighed, before adding,

"But combined with your sudden need for excessive force, and Drew's suicidal notion that killing in war is 'bad'.. Don't expect me to die for this nation.."

Kenny ripped off his Grand Admiral patch, before throwing it to the ground, beginning to walk away.

Jack looked down. "Does anyone else have anything else to say? Or can I get on with hunting down Zillum once and for all?"

"What?!" Jack's family cried.

"You're _leaving _us?!" Kyle asked.

"I have to." Jack replied simply. "Because no-one else has the will to face our enemies head on."

"_I _do.." Stan spoke up, which caught a lot of people off guard.

He stood beside Jack, before he added,

"Yeah, shocker.. Me standing up for Jack. Well guess what? He's right this time.. We've been attacked over and over again, which has only resulted in innocent lives being taken.. What if it was any of _you_? _Your _kids? My Kenzi.."

"And Dad's.." Adia muttered.

Jack looked to Stan, before Carandial walked forward. "I agree. We need to be willing to strike first, if there is no other way."

Jack crossed his arms, before looking directly at Raiden.

"Too long have I allowed Earthrealm to endure the horrors of war." Jack began coldly.

"Using my own words against me.." Raiden crossed his arms. "That's your strategy? That wasn't even truly _me _in a correct state of mind. I was under Quan Chi's mind control, as well as the Amulet's.."

"It matters not." Jack replied simply. "And yet, you are forgiven for your own sins, while I continue to be the scapegoat of everyone. I've tried so long to change, but it's never enough. I have no intention of escalating this any further than necessary, but I _will _defend _my _Empire and our world."

He then asked. "If any of you have a real alternative, I want to hear them. What is your grand plan to prevent more innocent lives from dying?"

"It doesn't matter.." Raiden observed. "Clearly you are in no mind to listen, anyways.. I've seen these symptoms before. Desperation, mixed with fear and a taste of power.. Those are all the symptoms of an inevitable _warlord_.."

Jack froze.

He turned.

Anakin's eyes widened as he realized what was coming.

He leapt in front of Raiden, just in time to block the blue blade that swung at the Thunder God.

Brother began to fight brother. Blue clashed against blue. Skywalker fought Skywalker.

"Stop!" Kylie yelled, but neither listened.

The two continued to exchange blows. However, very soon, it began to become clear…

Jack was the stronger of the two…

Jack continued to rain a series of vicious strikes on Anakin, pushing him back slowly.

Their blades locked, before a sudden scream was heard. Anakin fell to the ground, Jack's lightsaber at his throat.

Before Jack said or did anything else, he was sent to the ground by someone kicking him in the head after a high pitched cry was heard.

It was Liu Kang, who now assumed a Shaolin fighting position.

"_Enough_!" Liu Kang exclaimed.

Jack stood up. He narrowed his eyes as he looked among the others, all of whom had a horrified look on their faces.

He turned to Liu Kang, and then to the others.

He deactivated his lightsaber.

Liu Kang offered Anakin a helping hand up, to which Anakin accepted. Jack looked at this, before Kyle stepped forward.

"Jack, calm down-"

"No." Jack said softly.

He dropped his lightsaber to the ground, and began to walk off.

"Grab it.." Raiden said to Anakin, not wanting to risk Jack retrieving his lightsaber for quite some time. Not until he was in a right state of mind.

"Jack!" Kyle began, but Jack didn't respond. He continued to walk off. Anakin grabbed the lightsaber, before looking up.

"Brother-"

"Stop." Jack said.

Many shook their heads, even Stan and Carandial had to look down, feeling embarrassed that they had just earlier stood beside him.

Jack continued to walk, before he stopped.

"I'm _done_." He said tersely. "Done risking my life for a world that doesn't care nor _need _my protection. Done being an outsider seeking the love of people who never trusted him anyway. Disagree with me all you want, but I did what I did to save my world. But it's not mine to save."

"Jack, calm _down_.." Wonder Woman softly tried to ease him down. "You only make yourself look worse by overreacting.. Just take a breath, have some rest, and clear your mind. You're clearly stressed."

"Because no matter what I do everyone _hates _me!" Jack screamed. "Well fine, you want me gone, you _got _it."

"Jack, please." Kyle began, walking forward. "You're still a good man. We can move past this."

"You think people hate on you just for fun?" Johnny Cage brought up, this time with no humor in his voice. "Come on, man.. It's politics 101. Being a _celebrity _101\. People are _gonna _hate no matter what, dude."

Jack shook his head. "I've done everything I could to make the world a better place. And yet nothing ever changes."

"Jack, we just want to make sure that you're not going to start another war that we don't _need_!" Caesarius spoke firmly.

"Because that's all I ever do..." Jack replied angrily.

"You underestimate your own good.." Raiden spoke. "Even I see that, as someone you tried to cut down with a lightsaber. It wouldn't have worked, by the way.."

Raiden shook his head.

"But that isn't the point. Who was the one who fought bravely against Shao Kahn in the tournament? Led nearly an entire realm on his own at a young age? Defeated beings that could in all intensive purposes, be _classified _as gods?"

"It doesn't matter. Because I defeated Shao Kahn only to, according to all of you, become the next one. And according to you, I subjugated my realm. And I defeated those gods because I am just as evil and hateful as they were."

He looked at everyone. "I am sick of being all of you guys' punching bag when all I was trying to do was make the world a better place."

He then Force pulled the lightsaber from Anakin's hand.

Caesarius went for his pistol, but was shocked when Jack clenched his fist, and snapped the lightsaber handle in two.

"Dude.." Stan could only mutter with wide eyes.

Kyle tried to put a hand on Jack's shoulder, and this time, Jack didn't stop her. He fell to his knees. "Why should I defend a world that hates me and curses my name?"

"I don't know.. You tell _us_." Raiden spoke, clearly in a philosophical tone. "Why _have _you put up with it for all these years? Why did you rule this realm in the _first _place?"

Jack looked up. "Because I thought I could change something. Now, I'm not so sure..."

Jack shook his head. "I did everything I could to make this realm a better place. I did what _you _two couldn't for millennia!" He yelled.

"I defeated Cartman! I fought Darkseid, Zillum, Darkclaw and Shao Kahn himself to protect my family! I am tired of doing good things only to be met with the same. Fucking. Bullshit!"

"Then. _Quit_!" Adia finally had to speak up. She didn't mean this in a hateful way, but more so in a logical way. "If you're tired of the bullshit, then why don't you just resign? Let the stress be someone _else's _problem."

Jack hesitated, before replying. "No. Because I am a better person than that. I can't resign, because I have a duty to my people. No matter how much they hate me, I did this so they could live better lives."

"And that's what I _thought_.." Adia crossed her arms. "You're a better man than you realize, and you're letting the stress and anger make you look like the bad guy. Even the most _powerful _of leaders need a break _sometimes_! _Take _one! How many men and military leaders do you _have_? Let _them _do shit for a change. Who says _you _do? You deserve it, Uncle Jack.. If you're not as stubborn as my _father_, I suggest taking this advice, so that your mind is refreshed and that we can approach things _logically_.."

Jack looked at Adia, before he sighed. "You're right..." He finally conceded. "Just _please_, everyone, hear me when I say I do what I do for the greater good."

He shook his head.

"Wow.." Johnny Cage commented. "First she finishes Shao Kahn, and _now _convinced a pissed off Jack to take a break.. She really _is _Batman's kid.."

Adia simply rolled her eyes, seeing the comment as childish, before she simply watched as Jack walked away. All she wanted was for the Earth to be safe. And that included keeping Jack in a right state of mind.


	2. Chapter 2, One More Chance

Jack sat on the motel bed, thinking. He felt like shit right now. He was tired, stressed, and angry. He felt alone. Alone and hated.

He looked down, before wiping a tear away. He was terrified of what Kyle, Gwen and his children would say, after all of that…

He was a piece of shit for how he treated them. For attacking Raiden and injuring his own brother…

"Oh how the mighty have fallen..."

Jack's eyes widened when he heard that voice.

He turned. "Darkclaw..."

"Emperor..." His old enemy said he stepped out of the shadows. "I must say...you're definitely doing better than I expected..."

"What do you mean?" Jack snarled, getting up.

"Attacking your own friends and family." Darkclaw chuckled. "Pretty tame, though, compared to what I've seen before. But you're on the path of darkness just the same."

Jack looked at Darkclaw.

"Perhaps...but as long as I live, you won't live to see it."

"Then we'll have to change that," Darkclaw said, grinning evilly as he activated his shadow blade.

Jack took a step back, before something began speaking to him. He remembered something that happened all the way back when he, Alex, and Drew first met.

He had almost lifted Mjolnir...

He held up his hand...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Kenny? Drew?" Kyle asked as she walked up to him, Stan and Drew.

"If you're here to talk me into coming back, Kyle," Kenny began. "You're wasting your time.."

"I'm not." Kyle replied.

"What do you want?" Drew asked, hearing the Empress out.

"I'm worried about Jack. I'm terrified for him. That wasn't like him. I haven't seen him this angry in a year!" Kyle said.

"Drew, you're one of the only ones who managed to convince him to change his ways."

Drew looked to Kyle, before he motioned for Stan and Kenny to listen as well, before he spoke,

"Jack loses control when angry. But this goes far _beyond _an anger problem.." Drew looked among them all, before he added, "Back at Stark's Pond, Kyle, when Jack told you and Gwen to go home.. I saw something in his eyes. A _yellowish _tint.. It happened back on our travels with Moana as well. It only happens when he gets _really _angry.. It's something almost uncontrollable."

"So you're saying.." Stan began. "When Jack's eyes change color, he gets mad?"

"Not necessarily." Drew said. "You're right that his eyes turn yellow _because _of the anger, but there's some sort of _tick_.. It's like a switch. On and off. This is why he jumps to rash actions. He doesn't think how _Jack_, a _Jedi _thinks.. He instead starts to drift more towards the ways of a _Sith_.."

Kyle's eyes widened. "He's...drifting towards the Dark Side?"

"Exactly." Drew confirmed.

At that moment, there was a sudden explosion in the distance, causing everyone to turn towards the motel...where Jack went…

"This might be where we find out if he's gone over the deep end or not.." Drew spoke with narrowed eyes. Kenny and Stan both cocked their pistols, ready to defend the town if necessary.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Shaolin, Justice League, Avengers, Jedi and Imperial Military had all gathered outside the motel. It was on fire…

Three deaths had already occurred, and five were injured.

But Jack was nowhere to be seen…

"I have called in Sub-Zero for assistance.." Raiden told Gwen, the only Empress currently present. "He will put out the fire, and hopefully save those who have survived.. But after that, is where we need to make a decision."

A shadow stepped out of the rubble. It was Jack, wielding a hammer. He looked deranged, and angry, but also scared.

"Where is he!?" He yelled in a rage.

"Jack.." Raiden began in warning as he charged up lightning. "You need to _calm _yourself! Where is _who_!?"

"Darkclaw!" Jack yelled. "He attacked me!"

"Impossible!" Tyromairon snapped. "Darkclaw is gone."

"No! He's..." Jack trailed off when he saw Stan, Kenny, Drew and...Kyle…

"Jack.." Drew gave the famous Bat Glare. "What's going on?"

"Darkclaw attacked me!" Jack yelled shrilly, looking around wildly.

Kyle looked at Stan and Kenny in...fear.

The same fear she felt when…

"Jack, stand down." Caesarius ordered, raising his pistol.

"Lower your guns! _Now_!" Drew ordered. He knew that threatening Jack would only make the Dark Side's hold on him worse.

Kyle took a step back, eyes widened. She was afraid of Jack…

Jack looked around. "Where's Darkclaw?!"He yelled again.

"Jack.." Drew began, getting into his negotiative tone. "We want to _stop _Darkclaw as well, but you need to _listen _for a second and remain _calm_.. No one is going to hurt you.. Just answer me a couple of questions.."

"I didn't kill _anyone_!" Jack yelled. "It was _him_!"

Revan looked to his fellow Justice League members, before looking to Jack.

"We have to be ready if this escalates..."

"Stand _down_.." Drew told Revan. "This will _not _escalate."

He was adamant on not making Jack any more nervous, as that would lead to desperation, and it would be more likely that the Dark Side would take over..

Jack looked at them all. "You all think this was my doing..."

"_No one _said it was your doing!" Drew tried to convince him. "We want to find Darkclaw as much as you, but you _have _to comply with us.. I will move these soldiers away, and in exchange, I want you to _slowly _walk forward and put down the Hammer! Deal?"

Jack's eyes widened. "You're going to arrest me..."

"No one's arresting anyone.." Drew convinced him, putting his hands high in the air, even pulling his pockets out. "See? No tricks.. No deceit.. Only _trust_."

Jack looked around, tears in his eyes, before he dropped the hammer, and fell to his knees.

Drew kept his hands up, but slowly began to inch his way towards Jack. He was going to keep his word. He would not arrest him. But he did want to make sure nothing would escalate past a certain point.

Drew finally made it to Jack, before he put a comforting hand on his shoulder, trying to convince him that everything was okay.

"See?" Drew spoke. "Everything's _fine_.."

Jack looked up at Drew, before…

His eyes widened as he saw Darkclaw standing on a nearby building, smirking down at him.

Jack's eyes began to return to yellow.

Upon seeing this, Drew began to pull out a concealed pair of handcuffs in an attempt to restrain Jack, but the Force prevented him from doing so, as Jack reeled back.

"You lying bastard!" He screamed, grabbing the hammer.

"You're turning towards the Dark Side! It's too dangerous right now!" Drew scowled, trying his hardest to keep the handcuffs in his possession. This was going to be even more difficult, and even more _dangerous_! Because he didn't have the Batsuit anywhere near him..

Jack tried to leap back, before a gunshot rang out.

There was silence as everyone turned to a lone soldier, who was trembling. His rifle was smoking…

"_No_!" Drew screamed as Jack fell to the ground, bleeding from a chest wound…

"Jack!" Kyle and Gwen yelled as they rushed over. But as they approached, Jack attempted too crawl back, looking up at everyone with horror and fear…

Drew marched towards the soldier, snatching the gun from his grasp, before he pulled him towards him with an angry scowl.

"What have you _done_!?" Drew yelled at the soldier, the Batman in him beginning to escape.

"My...daughter was injured in that fire..." The soldier choked out.

"Jack!" Kyle cried, trying to approach Jack, but Jack raised a trembling hand, ready to use Force Lightning, as he began to pale from blood loss…

Batman twisted the soldier's arm, before slipping the handcuffs on him, bringing him to the ground.

"Jack, just let us help you..." Caesarius said as he walked forward, as did a few others, including Tyromairon, Anakin, Raiden, and Adia, whom had come on her own.

"Take him away.." Drew instructed a couple Imperial Soldiers, as he handed off the incarcerated potential assassin of Jack.

"Jack, please-" Gwen began before Jack said coldly.

"Fuck...you...all..."

With that, his head fell back, and the Emperor was motionless.

Drew could only look down at Jack's body.. As did everybody at that point..

The Emperor… was _dead_!

Drew shook his head with a scowl, before Diana attempted to put a comforting hand on his shoulder, to which Drew turned away.

"The actions of one fool with a _gun _has just doomed this entire planet.." Drew spoke, full of grim brooding.

"Indeed it has..." A voice said coldly.

Everyone turned to see…

Darkclaw stepped into view. "I must say, detective, you almost ruined my plans...Almost..."

Drew took a breath, before with a glare, spoke,

"It isn't over _yet_.." Drew furrowed his brow, his eye twitching. "Not until you've killed _me_!"

Darkclaw laughed. "Raiden and Tyromairon didn't tell you, did they?"

He shook his head. "It matters not. You killed your own Emperor through my manipulations. And with his death..."

"There's one thing that separates me from all the _rest_, Darkclaw.. And do you know what that _is_?" Drew asked him.

Darkclaw cocked a brow. "Do tell. I like hearing my victims speak before they die..."

Darkclaw was caught off guard when something _hard _punched him in the face, knocking him many feet back! It was as fast as the speed of light!

Clark was now into view, before he floated in the air with glowing red eyes.

"I'm _full _of surprises…" Drew finished.

Darkclaw got up. "As am I..."

He then smirked, before raising a hand, and snapping his fingers. The shadow blade suddenly turned from black smoke...to a greenish crystalline blade…

"Kryptonian..." He chuckled. "I've faced your kind before..."

Clark merely ignored him, moving in to bash his face some more, before-

Clark became weaker the closer he flew towards him, and just as he passed, he was sliced in the torso with the green blade, which caused him to crash to the ground.

"_Clark_!" Drew exclaimed, both concerned for the young hero and angered at Darkclaw's quick thinking.

"Wh- Wha- What.. _is _that-" Clark weakly began, as Darkclaw walked closer. "Kryptonite..."

He picked up the young hero by his neck, before he threw him to the ground.

He turned to Raiden and Tyromairon.

"Well..." He asked the assembled heroes. "What are you waiting for?"

"The other one." Drew responded, before lightning shot down from the sky as a voice yelled out,

"SHAZAM!"

Darkclaw laughed. "Children..."

He snapped his fingers, and a nearby mountain shattered…

"Continue to fight, and I'll rip this planet to shreds!"

"Drew.. Dude, we can't beat him! We gotta _run_.." Stan roughly whispered to Drew, hoping for dear life that he had a plan.

"I know we can't.." Drew whispered back. "We just need to distract him long enough."

Darkclaw began to walk forward, before Drew noticed Mjolnir start to spark as it lifted into the air…

"Wha- How-" Stan began, before Drew confirmed,

"Another clone.. Clearly Shang Tsung's influence is greater than just _himself_.."

Mjolnir shot forward, slamming into Darkclaw, before arriving in the waiting hands of Jack, who stepped out of a black portal.

Jack narrowed his eyes, and began to walk forward.

"You really are insane..." He snarled. "You thought you could hold me?"

Darkclaw took a step back, but narrowed his eyes.

"I am impressed you managed to escape...though perhaps…"

He raised the Shadow Blade. "I shouldn't make the mistake of sparing you again?"

"You captured me after I negotiated that treaty with Kitana." Jack snapped. "Your clone was exact. But you should have paid more attention to how I am now, and not who I was then."

He flashed a grin to Drew. He was praying his friend would recognize that the clone's anger was out of character, especially now… And apparently, he did…

"I knew abandoning the clone would draw out the Dark Side that slumbered deep within it." Drew began to Darkclaw. "While it is _far _from being Jack, it still retains similar memories, and shares human characteristics. I knew if it felt betrayed, it would snap, and leave it in a vulnerable position such as this. The casualties.."

Drew looked down.

"Were _not _planned.. Those were unwarranted." He looked back up. "The soldier also acted rashly with his gun, but I understood where he came from. I don't plan on having him charged, but he _will _think more carefully next time!"

Drew looked up to Darkclaw once again.

"Do you take me for a _fool_? Shang Tsung poses as the love of my life, as a clone, and you don't expect me to _notice_ this?" Drew shook his head. "Well, you tried.. Better luck next time.. This is game over."

Jack nodded, before standing beside Drew. "I knew I could count on you." He whispered, before turning to face Darkclaw.

"Jack!"

Jack and Drew risked a glance to Kyle, who threw her lightsaber towards them. Jack caught it, and twirled Mjolnir in his hands.

"Together? Or all me?" He asked Drew.

"Retired, remember?" Drew smirked.

Jack nodded. "Then I guess this is my turn."

Darkclaw narrowed his eyes. "Not this time, boy..."

Before the epic fight everyone expected began, Darkclaw disappeared in a burst of smoke…

Jack narrowed his eyes as Darkclaw disappeared. "Will this ever end?" He asked in exasperation.

"It never does.." Drew spoke, referring not only to Darkclaw, but to the villains as a whole.

"Well..." Jack sighed. "We'll be ready for them, next time."

He turned to the others, all of whom had stunned or shocked looks on their faces.

"You two really need to start letting us in on your little plans..." Sparrow sighed.

"Wasn't planned.." Drew told Sparrow. "It just _became _one.."

Jack looked at the others. "The clone was right about negotiating peace with Outworld, but you know that wasn't me who did any of this."

Kyle and Gwen looked at each other, before Kyle took a deep breath.

Jack walked forward, and looked her in the eye. "I'm sorry for being a complete asshole to both of you. Nothing justifies that..."

Kyle looked at Jack, before she sighed. "I'm sorry for spilling the beans-"

"No," Jack said gently. "It's fine. Drew's right, you couldn't possibly have known."

He turned to Billy. "Sorry for stealing the show, Billy."

"Eh.." Billy shrugged. "What could I have done anyways?"

He offered Clark a helping hand, having him lean on his shoulder for support.

"Whatever that 'Kryptonite' was sure did a number on you, man.." Billy observed, looking a bit concerned.

"I-" Clark began. "-I'm fine.. Just.. need some rest."

Clark then chuckled while shaking his head.

"First magic, now this 'Kryptonite'.. What's next? Bunny rabbits?" Clark joked in frustration.

"Note to self," Amelia giggled, "see if Clark's weakness is a bunny..."

"Your weakness is spiders, sis." Kylie replied.

"You're afraid of snakes!" Amelia shot back, as the two sisters began to argue.

Dylan looked at Billy. "Should we stop their argument?"

"Nah.. Too much fun." Billy smirked. "Freddy was right about that.."

Jack stopped when he noticed Kenny's uniform, and the lack of the patch that signified his rank.

"Kenny..."

"He pissed me off, okay!?" Kenny looked down with guilt. "I couldn't.. I couldn't see anyone else die! I couldn't deal with that shit based off a cause that made me sick to my stomach.."

"You know that wasn't me who made those threats. Yes, I moved on Outworld, but it was to make peace. I have no intention of provoking further bloodshed." Jack replied.

"I know.." Kenny spoke. "And I'm _sorry_! I'm glad to see the real you _back_.. I just hope you understood my decision."

"I do. I won't ask you to rejoin our military if you don't want to. You've earned whatever peace you want. We all have..."

Jack looked at Kyle and Gwen. "So...any ideas for names?" He asked with a smile.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Simba chuckled as he watched Kopa and Kiara playing nearby. It had been a good few months since the two were born. There was a new generation of cubs, all of whom could live safely here, without having to worry about Scar, or any threat…

"Aw, come on, Kopa!" Kiara shouted as she tried to catch her much more nimble brother in a game of tag. "No fair! Climbing that log is _cheating_!"

"Says who, Kiara?" Kopa laughed as he leapt off the log and continued to run. "Not my fault I'm faster than you!"

"Are _not_! C'mere!" Kiara narrowed her eyes before turning around the log with a small roar that only a cub could muster. She ran with all her might, only to trip over part of the log, which was sticking out in her path.

"Oof!" Kiara fell onto the ground, her tail tuft falling into her face. She watched as her brother laughed at her, as any teasing sibling would, while Kiara gave a pouty expression as she blew the tail out of her face. "Dangit! Why do I have to be so _clumsy_?"

Simba chuckled as he walked over to his daughter.

"Kiara, a little trick I've learned is to move your feet higher when running. It will help you get faster, and plus, it lessens the chance of tripping."

"Easier said than done.." Kiara responded under her breath, still upset. "Kopa _always _doesn't play fair! He'll always use that log or hop across the pond! He knows I can't do that."

"Kopa," Simba said, sending his son a stern look. "Play fair, okay?"

"But dad-" Kopa began, but stopped when Simba sent him the 'dad' look.

"Yes sir." He said quickly.

"Good." Simba replied with a grin.

Kiara sent Kopa a smirk, her tongue sticking out, to which Kopa could only roll his eyes.

Simba turned to Kiara. "He may be faster, but you know he's easily distracted. Try sneaking up and surprising him.." He whispered with a grin. As if to drive the point home, Kopa was already off chasing a butterfly.

"Wha- Me?" Kiara asked her Dad, looking down with little confidence. "Well, I dunno-"

"Come on," Simba grinned, crouching down. "Stay low to the ground, and move as quietly as possible. Watch this," he took a step forward, with little to no sound being made. "Now you try,"

"Okay.." Kiara put all her focus onto watching her paws on the ground, as she took a slow first step forward. It wasn't near as quiet as her Father's, as the sound of her footstep in the grass was slightly heard. "Oh, _dangit_!" Kiara huffed, starting to get frustrated.

Kopa turned, and smirked. "Catch me if you can, little sister." He laughed as he ran off.

"_Idiot_!" Kiara insulted as upset little siblings would often do to each other as she began to walk off.

"Kopa, Kiara." Simba called, getting both cubs attention.

"Yeah dad?" Kopa asked, returning to his father.

"Well, seeing as how you're both a bit older now, I think it's time to show you around South Park, and for you to meet your grandfather and grandmothers."

"Wow.." Kiara finally turned around, looking up in excitement. "You _mean _it!?"

"We're really going to see the town?!" Kopa asked, just as excited.

"Yes." Simba replied with a smile. "Come on. Just remember what your mother and I told you. You guys ready to go?"

"Yeah!" Kopa declared.

"Don't gotta ask me twice, Daddy!" Kiara added.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Simba led the cubs through the town of South Park. The cubs were fascinated by all the new sights and sounds. Everything seemed so much bigger and busier than the pridelands. They were currently walking through the town center, towards where Jack's house was.

"This is all so cool!" Kopa commented, looking over the town.

"It's _weird_.." Kiara added a bit to the contrary, her brow cocked. "Where are all their dens? Where's the grasslands?"

"They don't live quite like we do. Their dens are in another part of the town, though. They need all these buildings to get what they need." Simba explained. "That place+ over there makes food, for example, and that place teaches kids all they need to know."

He chuckled. "Though according to Uncle Drew, it was also a prison..."

"It's a wonder we have an entire side of the family we have yet to meet.." Kiara acknowledged, looking down slightly. "I find it both fascinating, yet also kind of terrifying at the same time.."

"Yeah..." Kopa commented. "So...if Grandpa Jack is a king, and you're his son, does that mean we're in line to the throne, like we are for the pride?"

"Yes." Simba replied. "Though personally, I have my hands full with the pride, so I don't really want the Imperial throne. But yes, as family, you are in line."

"_Another _throne to be in line for.." Kiara gave an expression of slight upset. "Blegh.."

Simba's daughter never really _was _a fan of being a Princess, since that's how she felt people treated her _all _the time.. That she could never have her own identity. And to be in line for _another _one? That wasn't exactly the most pleasant news in the world for her to hear.

"Oh come on!" Kopa laughed, elbowing his sister playfully. "It could be fun!"

"Uh, no.." Kiara rolled her eyes, shoving her brother's elbow off of her. "It _wouldn't_.. Royal stuff is _boring_.."

"On that," Simba chuckled, "we agree."

"What? I thought you _liked _being king!" Kopa commented, confused.

"It's more than just fun and games. It's a lot of work. Trust me, your grandfather would come home halfway through the night sometimes, because of all the work." Simba replied.

"It's very fulfilling, but it's also very tough."

There was a couple seconds of silence, before Kiara, seeing the opportunity, leaned over towards Kopa and whispered,

"Told ya.."

Kopa stuck his tongue out at Kiara in response.

A little while later, the three had reached Jack's house.

"This is your grandparents' house." Simba said. "Dad, Uncle Drew and Uncle Alex found me here when I was your age."

"Uncle.. _Alex_." Kiara repeated in thought. "Is that who Mom always spoke of? Her Dad?"

"Yes," Simba replied. "He, Uncle Drew and your grandfather were three heroes who single handedly built the Empire and saved the world."

"Woah!" Kopa breathed in awe.

"Well.." Kiara smirked. "I guess you don't see _most _Kings save the entire world every day, huh?"

"Nope." Kopa replied.

"Come on, let's go meet your grandparents, aunts and uncles." Simba replied. "Heck, perhaps even Uncle Drew is there..."

Simba wanted to see Drew again. He had met him once or twice since he returned home, but he hadn't gotten a chance to genuinely chat with him.

"Well.." Kiara began nervously, looking to Kopa. "Better sooner rather than later.."

As Simba prepared to head up to the porch to knock, a schoolbus dropped Calvin off.

"Woah, big brother?!" Calvin asked, grinning.

"Hey shorty," Simba greeted his youngest brother.

"That kid's our uncle?" Kiara whispered to Kopa, cocking a brow as she looked to the kid.

"Guess so...thought he would be older..." Kopa whispered.

Simba hugged Calvin, who looked at the cubs. "Finally, I'm not the youngest in the family..." He chuckled.

"It begins.." Kiara sighed with an unamused expression.

Calvin smirked as he began to walk up the porch. "Hey, I had to go through this with Kenzi, Kylie and Amelia." He shrugged.

He opened the door. "I'M HOME!" He yelled.

Simba just smirked, causing Kiara and Kopa to look at each other in confusion. However, their question was answered when a blur of orange shot through the door, right into Calvin.

When the dust cleared, Calvin was covered in dirt and scratches.

"WHAT DO YOU DO?!" He yelled. "Wait tell you see the whites of my eyes?!"

Hobbes, Calvin's 'imaginary' tiger friend, began rolling on the floor, laughing.

"You should have seen them! They were as big as dinner plates!"

"I…" Kiara looked on in utter confusion, lost for words. "I can't even think of anything to say about this.."

Hobbes got up, and dusted himself off. "Oh, hey Tiger wannabes." He said with a smirk.

"Oh haha..." Simba rolled his eyes at the insult.

"The heck is a tiger?" Kiara asked her sibling once again, as she knew he was probably just as confused as she was.

Kopa shrugged not quite knowing either.

"Oh, pretty much the same as a lion, just bigger, stronger, _smarter_, and all around better looking..." Hobbes chuckled.

Kopa narrowed his eyes, and leapt at Hobbes. Hobbes was immediately tackled by the cub.

"I think you're confused, stripes..." Kopa said with a grin as he sat on top of the tiger.

"Is the rest of the family just as wild or narcissistic?" Kiara asked her father, slightly dreading the answer.

"Eh, the twins are a lot more tolerable than spiky and the tiger." Simba assured her.

He led the two cubs inside.

When they got inside, they saw Kyle and Gwen were in the living room, watching TV.

"Hey mom! Hey Gwen!" Simba called.

"Simba!" Kyle said as she got up. She hugged the lion, before noticing the cubs.

"Are these my grandchildren?" She asked with a gentle smile.

"I… _think _so." Kiara nervously replied with a chuckle, seeing no one else responding.

"I remember when you two were born." Kyle commented as she knelt down. "Has your father been a good king?" She asked with a smirk.

Kopa looked to Kiara, before attaining a serious expression.

"Perhaps..."

Kiara looked to Kopa, before she looked to everyone else. She tilted her head to the side, really confused.

"What?" She asked Kopa.

"I just thought it would be funny!" Kopa protested.

"You're definitely your father's son..." Kyle giggled.

Kopa puffed out his chest in pride at that.

"Too bad his mane isn't as prominent.." Kiara smirked, teasing her brother.

"Hey!"

Simba chuckled at that.

"So where's dad? And the twins?" He asked.

"Kylie's out practicing with your dad and her boyfriend. Amelia's out trying to one up her boyfriend." Kyle replied, pointing outside. They could see Jack, Kylie and Dylan training with Lightsabers, while Amelia, in the form of Jetray, was chasing after Shazam.

"Lightsaber?" Kiara asked in curiosity and confusion, having never heard these terms. "Shazam? Boyfriend?"

Simba chuckled. "A lightsaber's basically a stick that glows." He said, before grinning.

He assumed a stalking posture, and began to sneak outside.

"Think he'll actually catch Jack by surprise this time?" Gwen asked with a smirk.

"Maybe..." Kyle replied.

"That's our grandpa?" Kopa asked as Simba began stalking towards Jack.

"I think so.." Kiara replied, though wasn't completely positive. "Or is he an Uncle? I can't tell."

"That is your grandfather, alright." Kyle replied. "Emperor of the Empire."

There was a loud roar. The two cubs noticed Jack immediately whirl around, before looking exasperated. "I told you to stop doing that!"

"Hey dad..." Simba chuckled, nuzzling Jack.

"Well.." Kiara began. "At least we know his stalking is the best it can be."

Jack and Simba began to walk back, while Kylie and Dylan continued to spar.

Jack grinned when he saw the cubs. "They look like you, son." He said to Simba, before walking over.

"So you're our grandpa?" Kopa asked. "Any stories about dad?"

"Well..." Jack began, sending Simba a smirk, who rolled his eyes. "Here we go..."

"Oh this should be fun.." Kiara giggled.

Just as it looked like Jack was going to begin, the front door slammed open, startling most inside. Stepping inside was a very frantic and distraught looking Drew.

Jack's eyes widened, and he immediately turned serious. He began to walk over.

"Drew. What is it?"

"We have a _serious _problem!" Drew exclaimed, the anger evident in his voice. Not towards Jack, but likely towards what was happening.

His voice _scared _Kopa and Kiara! It was just so menacing and full of anger.

"What's going on?" Kopa began nervously.

"Come on, let's go outside." Kyle said, ushering the cubs out to join Kylie, Amelia and their boyfriends. Gwen, meanwhile, got up and joined Jack and Drew.

"Kenzi is _missing_!" Drew exclaimed frantically once again.

Jack froze. "You're not saying that..." He trailed off, having a suspicion on who it was…

"We don't know if it was him," Drew began, fuming. "But if it _was_…" Drew clenched his fists, taking deep breaths.

"He is going to _pay_!"

Jack nodded. "I can send out search parties." He said. "But we're going to do this right. You're in charge of this operation."

"I know.." Drew responded. "Which is why I've already organized my _own _search party.. Your soldiers are needed in their posts, and most certainly don't need to be informed! Mainly because…" Drew trailed off, subtly hinting that he was referring to Stan, who was off on military duty.

Jack nodded in understanding. "Let's go." He said.

"The JL are at Stark's Pond.." Drew spoke as they began to walk outside. "There are also a few others who are going to help us find her, and the one _responsible_.."

He then stopped, turning to Jack.

"I know I said I would retire, but after _this_?" Drew pushed a button on his wrist, which showed that his clothes weren't actually clothes at _all_! But it was his _Batsuit_!

Slipping on the mask, Batman narrowed his eyes and finished,

"The son of a bitch made things _personal_!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"This will be no _normal _manhunt!" Batman explained to all those who had gathered at Stark's Pond.

As he paced back and forth, those gathered never took their gaze off of him. All those included: The Justice League, Nightwing, Adia, Anakin, Obi-Wan, Clark, and Shazam who had shown up late for obvious reasons.

Jack looked at Batman, waiting for him to continue.

"We are going to search every encrypted radio frequency, interrogate every _thug_, and beat down _anyone _who stands in our way! Because this is my _daughter_, _Stan's _daughter, Adia's _sister_, and _your _current top priority!"

"We will find her," Obi-Wan declared. "She will be rescued, Batman."

Anakin nodded. "Yes, I know what it's like to fear for someone you care about. I won't rest until she's safe."

"Whoever has done this is simply pure _evil_.." Wonder Woman shook her head. "I _promise _you, Batman.. We'll find her. Because we're your _friends_! Our _family_! And so is she!"

"You might not know, nor trust me all that well.." Nightwing began, arms crossed. "But I _know _what it's like to lose someone you care about as _well_.. Hell, you were _there_. You're a symbol for justice, and as God as my witness.. That symbol will _stand_!"

Revan nodded as well. "We stand with you. We will find her."

Batman's expression never changed, but on the inside, he was truly grateful for all who showed up.

"Anakin, Obi Wan, Revan.." Batman began. "Scope the southern part of town.

"Clark, Shazam, Adia.." Batman continued. "East part."

"Sparrow, Link, Diana." Batman added once again. "West."

Batman looked to the remaining ones he hadn't called, before he finished,

"Nightwing, Jack? You're with _me_.. We're gonna try and hack into any nearby radio frequencies that may have any strong encryptions on them, and from there, see if we can gather any information. After that, we're taking the North."

Batman looked to everyone.

"Everyone has their jobs.. Get moving."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack looked over the different frequencies they could identify on the computer. "Looks like three dozen or so encrypted ones, and nine highly encrypted frequencies..."

"Five of those are Imperial.." Batman stated, already knowing for a fact what a fraction of those were highly encrypted. "That other _four_? They _might _have what we're looking for.."

Jack nodded. "Any progress on breaking that encryption, Nightwing?" He asked.

"Yeah," Nightwing chuckled. "Guys I gotta admit, I'm not as much a computer genius as you guys might be.."

"Well you're gonna _learn_.." Batman stated, cracking one of the four remaining encrypted radio channels.

Nightwing sighed, before he got back to cracking.

"Y'know, you can be kinda grumpy sometimes.." He paused for a bit, before correcting his potential mistake. "Not that I don't get _why_.."

"There's something else on one of the others..." Jack observed. "It's a hidden network...Under the codename 'Bottlenose'...Perhaps that could be a lead?"

"Ooh! Got another one!" Nightwing celebrated, before quickly regaining his composure. "This one's called.. 'Smiles and _Waves_'?"

"_Smiles_.." Batman narrowed his eyes. "Could be The _Joker_.."

"It does sound like something he would do...But..." Jack thought. "It's too easy..."

"Joker is either _too _obvious," Batman stated. "or not obvious at _all_.."

Jack nodded. "What about this one?" He asked, pointing to the third network.

"'Iceberg Lounge'.." Batman read off the name. "Isn't that the new nightclub under construction in downtown South Park?"

Jack nodded. "Yes...popular with some of the less savory elements of the town...Like that new gangster we've been trying to take down...the one with the mask.."

"It's being funded by millionaire, Oswald Cobblepot.." Batman informed. "Clearly a huge fan of the rich lifestyle.."

"Ugh.." Nightwing groaned. "I've heard of that _creep_.. Some of his posse nicknamed him 'The Penguin'.. He certainly _looks _like one, considering how short he is.."

Jack nodded. "Someone my father knew...Was always a prick..."

"Why am I not surprised?" Nightwing added on.

"I've hacked into the final frequency.." Batman caught both their attention. "It wasn't easy, but here it is.."

Reading off the codename, Batman could only shake his head, before slamming his fist into the table.

"What is it, Batman!?" Nightwing asked. "What did it _say_?"

Batman merely showed them what it was called, which caused them to widen their eyes in shock and disgust.

The channel was simply called,

'_Squealing Daughter_'.

Jack's eyes twinged yellow for a brief second, as memories of his _own _daughter's capture by the Joker rushed back. He _knew _Kylie was traumatized by that experience, and this just made it worse…

"Where do we go?" He asked Drew.

Standing out of his chair, not caring that it fell to the floor, Batman informed,

"Put your earpieces in and switch the channel to _that _frequency! Once we know what's going on, we'll find our way to where Joker's hiding out!"

Batman narrowed his eyes, before he finished,

"He _knew _I would find it.. Once again, it's clearly a _trap_!"

Jack looked at Batman, before responding.

"Next move?" He asked as he set up the earpiece.

"Tell everyone to gather back at Stark's Pond." Batman told Jack, before looking down. "I… have one other piece of business I have to fulfill.."

Nightwing was about to protest, but Jack placed a hand on his shoulder, and shook his head.

"It won't take but half an hour.." Batman added on. "He deserves to _know_.."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack and Nightwing returned to Stark's Pond, where the others were gathered.

"Any luck?" Adia asked everyone, her face full of stress and worry. Her sister's very _life _was in danger! A life she had barely even begun to _live_..

"He told us to regroup here. We have a lead. But knowing Joker," Jack looked up. "We need to stand together. The Joker won't go down easily. We need each other."

"Aww.." A voice spoke into Jack's earpiece with a chuckle. "Is that _right_?"

Jack's eyes widened, and he turned.

"What do you want, Joker?" He asked, trying to be cordial. He knew antagonizing the clown would just put Kenzi in more danger. He needed to distract him…

"Well, I see your _manners _have certainly improved since our _last _kidnapping!" Joker laughed, much to the confusion of everyone else gathered, who couldn't hear anything.

"Jack, what do you mean, 'Joker'?" Adia asked, full of worry.

"What's he _saying_?" Clark added.

"Ah ah _ah_!" The Joker interrupted Jack as he reached to let the earpiece conversation be heard among everyone. "Take that earpiece out, and I'll take a piece of the _brat's _ear _off_! Hahahaha!"

Jack narrowed his eyes, and held up his hand to shush everyone.

"That won't be necessary. Perhaps we can come to an...arrangement?"

"Wait.." Clark muttered to himself. "Maybe I can.." With that, he tried his hardest to focus his hearing towards the earpiece, so that _maybe _he could pick up on the conversation as well.

"An _arrangement_?" The Joker chuckled. "Well you've certainly got my _attention_! What did you have in _mind_?"

"What do you want?" Jack asked, taking a deep breath.

"A million dollars, a unicorn, and mass chaos upon your Empire!" The Joker answered with yet another sinister chuckle.

"If you don't harm the girl, you..." Jack stopped. "You can have me instead. I won't, resist. Just...don't hurt Kenzi..."

"Aww.." The Joker said, before something rattled in the background, followed by sounds of crying. "Did you hear that, little one? He said he'd offer _himself _in your place! Isn't that _wonderful_?"

"Clown _scary_!" Kenzi screamed in terror, before the sound of metal hitting her was heard.

"Shut _up_!" The Joker exclaimed. "Adults are on the phone!"

Clark, hearing everything on the call, clenched his fists with eyes glowing red.

"DON'T!" Jack said shrilly. "If you let her live, I...will let you go, and I...will remove the price on your head. Just _don't _hurt her!"

"Oh you're so full of _shit_, Anderson. Ya know that?" The Joker spoke. "I might be crazy, but do you take me for an _idiot_?"

"My priority right now is that girl," Jack replied. "She is family, and if you spare her, I will give you two billion dollars-"

"Money is worth _nothing _compared to the chaos and suffering of you and your Empire.." The Joker laughed.

There was a sudden pause in his laughter.

"But.." The Joker began. "Since your manners have _greatly _improved.. Tell ya _what_. I'll give the girl back to you on _one _condition.."

Jack's eyes widened. "What condition…?"

"Bring me _Batman_!" The Joker gave his terms. "I want him _incapacitated_, but _not _killed! Bring him to me, and the girl is _yours_.. Deal?"

Jack hesitated, before he closed his eyes. "Deal..."

"What?.." Clark whispered in shock, him being the only other one to have heard that.

"Oh, _glorious _day!" The Joker laughed. "Okay, Emperor! A deal's a deal! I have little miss _pouty _pants right here, and you'll have her even _more _grumpy father over here soon! I expect him delivered in _one _hour! If you don't.."

The Joker made a sound which signified certain death, before he once again burst into howling laughter.

Jack ended the call, before he looked down blankly.

"What did you just _do_?" Clark asked Jack, narrowing his eyes.

"I am saving Kenzi. And her father." Jack replied softly, before he looked away.

He took a deep breath, before he closed his eyes, meditating with the Force. He focused all his efforts on finding Kenzi's location.

"Oh, don't _bother_!" The Joker interrupted Jack once again. "I'm at the shipyard! Like last time? Y'know, where the Batman's whore died? Only in another warehous- You get the point.. See ya later!" The Joker ended in an almost _too _goddy voice.

Jack looked down, before he crushed the communicator, and began to walk off.

"Tell Drew what I'm doing." He said. With that, he pulled out a hypercube. He pressed a button and-

The others were shocked when a batsuit materialized over Jack. "The priority is Kenzi."

"Jack, wait!" Nightwing spoke. "What did he _tell _you?"

"Jack just offered Batman up in exchange for Kenzi.." Clark informed everyone.

"What?"

"No way!"

"That clown won't listen!"

Many of those present all uttered.

Adia looked down, taking many deep breaths. She was unable to speak.. She was simply too stressed and too worried for her family.

"Then let _me _dress as Batman!" Nightwing spoke, catching everyone's attention. "Just tell me what I gotta do! I'm not letting that man suffer anymore than he already _has_.."

Jack looked at Nightwing. "You don't have to-"

"No," Nightwing agreed, before stepping closer. "but I _want _to.. If you were his friend, you'd agree with me.."

Jack frowned, before he closed his eyes. "We're not losing anyone tonight. Not Drew, not you, and not Kenzi. We find the Joker, and we stop him."

"Well what if I rained on his parade like I did with Shang Tsung?" Clark suggested. "I mean.. it wasn't the _real _Shang Tsung, but The Joker _is _still just a psycho clown man! I just need to crash through that wall, and he wouldn't know what hit him!"

"No, he wants Batman." Jack said firmly. "I am not risking anyone _else_. I don't like risking Nightwing, even!"

He looked at Clark. "He is more dangerous than anyone else we've faced. He knows what to expect from us. We need to play his game, or Kenzi will die."

"More dangerous than _Thanos_!?" Billy widened his eyes.

"Yes." Jack replied. He turned to Nightwing. "Let's go. Just be ready when the time comes." He said softly. "We only have one shot."

"It's a trap, you know.." Nightwing said as he finally slipped the cowl on.

Jack looked down. "I know..."

He wiped a tear away. "Because I went through this _before_."

"Well then we _can't _waste anymore time.." Clark said. "That creep said we had _one _hour.. I don't like waiting around in situations as dire as this one."

Everyone nodded in agreement, before Clark looked to Jack and asked,

"Well what about the rest of us? Surely there's _something _we can all do? Any bit of effort helps."

"He would know we're coming." Jack replied. "We _have _to play his game for Kenzi's sake. Stay here. I promise, if we need you, you'll know it."

With that, Jack turned and walked off, followed by Nightwing, now disguised as Batman.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack walked through the shipyard, dragging an 'injured' Batman behind him.

"Ow.." 'Batman' muttered. "Watch bumping my head on the metal posts, would ya?"

"Sorry..." Jack said as he walked up to the warehouse.

He took a deep breath as he walked in.

It was dark..

And more frightening, eerily _quiet_.

Jack looked around, before his eyes fell on…

He froze, dropping 'Batman's' foot which he had been dragging him with, and was rooted to the spot.

The Joker was only seen through his wide smile, and his piercing green eyes.

All of a sudden, the lights flickered on, before many guns began to cock from up above. Many snipers surrounding Jack, containing purple rifles with smiles manually painted on them. Each of the snipers were wearing generic clown masks.

Jack raised his hands slowly. "Our bargain?"

"But of _course_.." The Joker chuckled, before bringing a tearful, shivering, and bloodied Kenzi in front of him, a pistol pointing at her head.

"J- _Jacky_!" Kenzi cried out desperately.

Jack's eyes welled with tears at the sight of the little girl. His little niece, so happy, so full of life, had been reduced to this…

"He's yours..." Jack said, motioning to Batman.

"He's _alive_?" The Joker questioned, wanting confirmation.

Jack nodded. He clenched his fists. This was the signal he and Nightwing agreed on.

"_Good_.." The Joker giggled before suddenly tossing what looked like a _handgun _in Jack's direction.

Jack's eyes widened at the sight of the gun. Upon catching it, Jack looked up, The Joker continued,

"Y'know, I'm quite _impressed _how quickly you've managed to subdue the Batman.. It usually isn't so _easy_.."

Jack nodded. "He's only...human..."

He looked at Kenzi. "Please..." He said softly.

"Ah, ah, ah!" The Joker pulled back on the hammer, which caused Kenzi to cry even louder. "Stop trying to speed this along! Do you want the girl back alive, or _not_?"

Jack looked at Joker, before looking down, accepting what...he had to do…

"Now then.." The Joker cleared his throat. "You have a handgun in your possession.. If you take out the clip.."

There was a slight pause.

"IF YOU TAKE OUT THE CLIP!" The Joker yelled.

Jack took out the clip, his hands trembling as tears ran down his face. He hated feeling so helpless. He just wanted to get Kenzi back…

"You'll see that there are _four _bullets.." The Joker giggled. "One of them is a dud, the others.."

The Joker had a giddy expression.

Jack froze, before he took a deep breath. His hands were trembling as he loaded one of the bullets in.

"IF I was unoriginal!" The Joker laughed at the top of his lungs, which caused Jack to widen his eyes. "You should have seen your _face_!"

'_This guy's NUTS!' _Nightwing thought to himself.

Jack looked at Joker, trying his best to control his rage.

"I would be careful, Jack.." The Joker said. "I taught you _manners _last time, now you will learn _patience_!"

The Joker motioned his head up above.

"Remember them?" The Joker asked. "They have their guns trained not only upon _you_, but the girl as _well_.. The ice is _only _getting thinner! Watch your step!"

Jack took a deep breath. "Lewis and Clark didn't explore the west in a day..." He muttered.

"History lessons? Blah blah _blah_!" The Joker rolled his eyes. "How _boring_.. Let's have some _fun_!"

He pointed at the handgun Jack still had.

"Now then.. That handgun has _four _bullets. I've gathered Batman here because I wanted to bear witness to an _Emperor _murdering his best _friend_!"

Jack closed his eyes as he clenched his teeth.

'_Drew...Clark...anyone! WHERE ARE YOU?!' _He thought desperately. He stopped.

'_Brother..._'

He began to raise the pistol, his hand trembling.

'_Brother..._'

'_What have I gotten myself INTO!?' _Nightwing thought fearfully.

"Don't leave any spares.." The Joker smiled. "Use up _every _bullet! I want to hear the Bat _squeal_!"

Jack looked at Nightwing, before he fired the first round.

"AGHHH!" Nightwing screamed in agony, blood beginning to seep from the wound now. That only caused Kenzi to cry even louder, and Joker to _laugh _louder!

The bullet embedded itself deep in his leg, shattering his kneecap.

Jack closed his eyes, before he fired again. This time, the bullet hit Nightwing in the chest, but Jack had aimed so it wouldn't hit a vital organ or sever arteries…

Unknown to any on the ground, two figures silently began to pick off the snipers, one by one.. They drug each one into the shadows, making sure to stay _quiet_!

Jack held up the gun one finall time, aiming directly at Nightwing's heart.

"I'm sorry..." Jack whispered.

The Joker's grin widened, as Nightwing closed his eyes shut as tight as they could.. At the very least, he knew he had spared Drew this fate..

A Batarang struck the wrist of Joker, which caused the clown to yelp in pain, dropping the firearm.

"JOKER!" Batman yelled at the top of his lungs, before Joker looked up into the air.

He saw Batman's face _filled _with rage, as well as a gliding foot flying towards his face.

"Oh dear.." Joker muttered, before he was kicked full force, before being sent through a large crate.

Jack rushed forward, and caught Kenzi as she collapsed. He gently cradled the little girl in his arms, on the brink of crying himself.

Clark assisted the bleeding out Nightwing, taking off his cowl which revealed his now pale face.

"Hold still, friend.." Clark spoke. "This is gonna hurt.."

Clark instantly used his heat vision on the bullet holes, closing them up and stopping the bleeding. Nightwing would still require medical attention, but if they made haste, he would live.

Batman approached The Joker, who began to laugh with a slight wheeze, before coughing.

"Crafty as _always_, Bats!" The Joker got out, still lying on the ground in pain from crashing through the large wooden crate.

Batman looked over on the ground, before he saw The Joker's handgun.. It was still fully loaded with bullets, and The Joker was all but _defenseless_..

Jack was about to get up, full of rage, and intent on ending this, but stopped when he felt a tug at his shirt. He looked back to Kenzi, who weakly looked up at him pleadingly.

"Don't.. go." She spoke, clearly beginning to slowly lose consciousness. She was utterly _terrified_, and felt that she might not come back.

Jack closed his eyes, remembering when it was his own daughter in this situation. "It's okay...I won't..." He said gently, before he took off his coat and wrapped it around Kenzi a bit more, so she'd be a little warmer…

He looked at Batman as he slowly got up, still holding Kenzi.

Batman was still looking at the handgun, as if mentally debating on whether or not he should break his oath.

"I see the _look _in your eyes, Batman!" Joker spoke, causing Batman to look at him with anger. "That _bloodlust_.. That feeling of 'Can I? Will I?'.."

"You _know _you want to.." The Joker smirked as he finished.

Jack narrowed his eyes, and walked forward. He placed a free hand on Batman's shoulder.

He shook his head. "Don't let him win...The Justice League does not kill..._Batman _doesn't kill." He said softly.

"Don't _listen _to him, Batman!" The Joker cut in. "_You're _the top dog around here! It's _your _weakling daughter I tried to kill! Why not _return _the favor!?"

Batman began to take deep breaths, his fists beginning to clench even more, his sight never leaving the gun on the ground.

Jack closed his eyes. "Drew, I _know _this feeling. I know that it feels like it will give you closure! But take it from a man with the blood of thousands on his hands, it _won't_. Don't make my mistake! It's what he wants..."

He looked down. "If you kill a murderer, the amount of killers in the room remains the same..."

"Yes.." The Joker chuckled. "Indeed it _does_. But it's the _casualties _that count! Y'know.. I think when I break out _next _month, I'll nuke the Empire's capital! Oh what _fun _we'll have!"

Jack narrowed his eyes. "No...you won't."

He looked to Batman. "Drew...don't do this. Not in front of Kenzi. She needs you now..."

Batman looked into Kenzi's eyes, which were all but fearful of the entire situation. Joker had clearly _scarred _her. Seeing her shiver, and look so helpless.. It ignited something in Batman!

Batman still remained calm, however.. Instead, he took off his cowl in dead silence, much to the suspense of everyone present.

Drew looked into his daughter's eyes once more, before he gave her a fatherly peck on the cheek, smiling at her.

Looking to Jack now, Batman held out his cowl to him, silently wanting him to hold it.

Jack took the cowl with his free hand, before offering Kenzi to Drew.

Drew held out a hand, initially refusing, looking over at Joker to show that they still had business with him. Or rather in his mind, _he _did!

Drew walked over towards the handgun, picking it up off the ground and loading a bullet into the chamber. He marched towards the Joker, whom had a giddy grin on his face.

Jack looked away, before he walked out, followed by Clark.

He looked at Nightwing, and said softly. "I'm so sorry..."

"D- Don't.. _worry _about it.." Nightwing weakly grinned. "Mission.. _accomplished _right?" He emphasized some of his words through the spasms of pain.

Jack nodded, before he turned to Clark. "Can you get us to a hospital? They both need it."

He looked down. "You heard me earlier?"

Clark could only nod.

"I did.. And yes, I can get you all to a hospital quick.. You _all _deserve rest."

A gunshot was heard from inside the warehouse, followed by a scream of agony from The Joker.

Jack covered Kenzi's ears and held her close, before whispering. "Shh...you're safe, Kenzi. Daddy, Uncle Jack, Clark and Nightwing are gonna get you home. You're going to be just fine, baby girl.."

Kenzi heard every word, but could speak no longer. She slipped into unconsciousness as she leaned against Jack's shoulder. Medical attention was _needed_!

Jack looked at the warehouse, where Drew finally emerged. He drug the Joker's body behind him, which appeared lifeless..

However, when Drew threw The Joker to the ground, he was in handcuffs, not a bullet wound to be seen on him. That didn't stop Drew from rearranging his entire face, though.. Even his own _hands _were bleeding.

"He _tried _to shoot me.." Drew informed. "Thought he could be sneaky by throwing some _acid _in my face.."

Jack looked at the Joker, and then to Drew, before nodding. "It's over, then...Let's get out of here..."

He looked back to Drew, before smiling sadly. "Even after all he put you through..."

"I _never _break a promise!" Drew reminded, looking to Jack as Clark flew Nightwing and Kenzi off to a hospital. "_Even _if it involves _him_."

The Joker laid on the ground, slightly chuckling to himself, though it was clear that laughing physically hurt him, due to his shattered ribs.

Jack looked at Joker. "He's not going to prison. I'm going to put him on a remote controlled spaceship and send him off into the depths of space. He won't escape. He won't hurt anyone else..."

Taking his cowl, Drew put it back on, before he said,

"That would be best.. He's too _dangerous_." Using his Grapnel to latch onto a nearby building, Batman turned around and added,

"Y'know.. maybe this world _does _need a Batman after all."

Jack could only smile sadly, before he nodded. "There's always a place in the Justice League for you..."

Batman nodded, before he turned away.

"I'll see you at work _tomorrow_, then.." Batman said, before he finally used his Grapnel to pull him up towards the building, using his cape to glide away into the twilight sky.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Revan put down the communicator, after Clark told him about what happened. The other JL members, and everyone who had helped search for Kenzi, as well as Stan, Kenny and Kyle, were all waiting for the answer.

"Well? What _happened_?" Stan was begging to know. "Is Kenzi _alright_?"

"She is fine. So is Nightwing. Jack stalled the Joker long enough for Clark and Batman to arrive.." Revan replied.

"Oh, thank you, Jesus.." Stan sighed in relief, having a supportive hand on his shoulder from Kenny.

"Dad did it.." Adia smiled. "Uncle Jack, Nightwing, Clark.. They _all _did it! They stopped The Joker!" She had to repeat that aloud, not only for herself, but also for everyone else. Everyone who might not have believed it to be true.

"I'm _thrilled _to hear that my fellow Sister is okay.." Wonder Woman now spoke, a smile evident on her face.

"They actually did it..." Anakin breathed.

"When there's great darkness, great heroes rise to meet it." Obi-Wan remarked.

"Yes..." Sparrow began. "What of the clown? What do we do with him?"

Kenny's response was almost immediate,

"Drew seems to know him best.. I say let him and Jack decide. I'm sure they'll make the right decision." There was a slight pause, before Kenny felt obligated to add, "Personally if it were my choice, I'd put a bullet right through the psycho's eyes.."

"Agreed..." Anakin replied. "But then again...maybe that's why Jack and Drew are in charge..."

"Well, why _don't _we?" Stan asked aloud, garnering surprised silence from the others.

"Stan, what do you-" Kenny began.

"Oh come on, Kenny.." Stan looked on pleadingly. "You know exactly what I mean! That _freak _hurt my little girl! Put her through _unspeakable _torture! What child _deserves _that!?"

There was silence. Though everyone clearly knew the answer to the question.

"_None_.." Stan answered anyways. "That's how many! Can't we just make an exception?.. Just this _once_? I mean.. look at how many bodies that clown has piled up already!"

"Stan," Kyle began, having joined the others a little while earlier. "We need to be careful about this-"

"_Kyle_!" Stan emphasized pleadingly. "_Please_.. You of all _people _should understand! Don't you remember what he did to _Kylie_!? Everytime she sees a clown now, she has a _panic _attack! Don't you see the _problem_!?"

"I _do _understand," Kyle replied, before she shook her head.

"I know how hard this is. It fucking _sucks_, especially when he targets your child. I understand wanting to kill him..." She took a deep breath. "I understand wanting to kill them _all_..." She added, referring to all the monster who had hurt them…

"Then what's.. the _hold up_?" Stan asked with a saddened sigh. "Honestly, don't any of you see this mindset as a bit hypocritical? I mean.. not long ago you were for _killing _freaks like that! Which he _deserves_! But ever since Drew came back with that suicidal 'no killing' philosophy, the entire Empire all a sudden wants to jump on his nuts! Well not _me_!"

Stan began to walk out a little bit, before he turned back.

"What's honestly the difference between me shooting an enemy soldier, versus that murderous, vile, _evil _clown!?" Stan finished, full of emotion.

"He has an army of followers," Kyle pointed out. "They can't be reasoned with. And if we kill their leader, you _know _they'll retaliate by killing hundreds, maybe thousands of innocent people! They might even target Kenzi, or Bridgette, or your parents! We have to stay sane, because revenge just continues the cycle, a cycle we're all trying to stop."

Stan appeared to be getting angry, before Wonder Woman stepped forward calmly, attempting to ease the tension,

"Stan Marsh, I _understand _your desire for revenge.. The countless families he's broken simply _cannot _be measured. But as Kyle has said, killing will solve _nothing_. Perhaps initially it will, but his radical followers will _know _who killed their leader, and will want revenge. They'll do whatever it takes, and target whoever it takes.. to get to _you_.."

Stan looked down with a scowl, before Kenny out a hand on his shoulder.

"Come on, dude.." Kenny spoke. "It's been a long day for all of us. Why don't we just _go _home, and-"

Stan shoved Kenny's arm off of him, before he looked to Wonder Woman and Kyle.

"Yeah, well.." Stan began. "That's what _you _think.."

With that, Stan began to march off, internally fuming.

Kyle watched him go, before looking down sadly.

She was really getting tired of having to deal with angry men… Once it was Jack, and now it was Stan.

Seriously, why couldn't people just calm down a bit and think things through?!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kylie walked through the hospital. Upon hearing about what happened to Kenzi, all she could think of was how terrifying it was for _her_, when she was in this exact situation…

She wanted to make sure her younger cousin would be okay. As she walked up to the room the front desk said Kenzi would be in, she heard a faint voice speak to Kenzi from inside the room.

"Okay.. Now what does this say?" The voice spoke.

Kylie peeked through the crack of the door and saw that it was Drew, who was alone in the room with his daughter. He appeared to be holding up some sort of children's book, most likely from the school.

"A- Apple.." Kenzi answered, reading out the word with help from the picture.

"Good.." Drew praised, flipping the page. "Now what about this?"

"Uh, B- Hmm.." Kenzi tried sounding out, before pausing in frustration.

"It's alright.. Take your time." Drew spoke.

Kenzi looked very nervous around him, as she's never really interacted with him much before, but she was old enough now to grasp the concept that this was her real father.. Stan would always be her other daddy, but she realized that making room for Drew too would be nice.

"B- Ba- _Ball_?" Kenzi hesitantly read out.

Drew grinned.

"_Very _good.. You're learning really quickly." He praised once again, to which his daughter weakly smiled back.

His daughter's smile _really _reminded him a lot of Bebe.. It was uncanny..

Taking a slight breath, Drew flipped the page, before continuing,

"What does this-"

Kenzi whimpered putting the covers over her face. Drew widened his eyes, before asking,

"Kenzi, sweetheart, what's wrong-" Drew stopped in his tracks when he saw what was on the page. It was an illustration of a circus clown, and also the next word.

Kylie looked away, trying to avoid the memories herself…

"The bad clown can't _hurt _you anymore.." Drew tried to reassure, slightly pulling the covers away.

Kenzi merely yanked them back over her face, much to Drew's slight sorrow and pity.

"Okay.." Drew spoke. "I'm closing the book now."

The audible sound of him shutting the book was heard, which prompted her to peak over the covers. Drew held up the book, showing that he was telling the truth.

"See? It's _gone _now.."

Kenzi finally relaxed a little bit, much to Drew's relief. It would take many therapy sessions, but perhaps one day, the mental scars could at least be contained.

"You can come in _anytime_, Kylie.." Drew spoke, having known she was there the whole time.

Kylie took a deep breath, and walked in.

"Hey, Uncle Drew..." She said with a slight smile.

"Well come on.." Drew grinned, holding out his arms to hug her. "Don't be a stranger."

Kylie smiled and hugged her uncle.

"Thank you..." She said softly.

"Oh?" Drew cocked a brow. "And what am I being thanked for?"

Kylie looked up. "For...stopping..." She stopped, looking down. She didn't want to scare Kenzi anymore than she already was, and to be honest, after what had happened in the past few months, it still hurt to say that name…

Drew already caught on to what she was referring to, before he frowned and reassured her,

"Well.. I can assure you that.." Drew glanced to Kenzi, treading carefully as well. "_he_, will not be a problem anymore.. Me and Jack have both agreed that Earthly imprisonment is simply not enough for him.. He's being locked up on a heavily guarded _Dreadnought_, with steel cell walls and confines on all limbs.. Each and every door is electrified, unless a guard scans his pupil to shut down the electricity temporarily for him to pass. All he will see from now on is pure _darkness_, minus the minimal times a day he is slid in food through a narrow slit in the steel door."

Kylie smiled a bit, and nodded. She turned to Kenzi, and sat beside her younger cousin. "How are you holding up, Kenzi?" She asked gently.

"I'm alive.." Kenzi giggled, much to both Kylie and Drew's surprise.

It seems she had already began to pick up Drew's sarcasm..

Kylie smiled. "I got you some icecream. Your favorite," She stopped, before looking at Drew. "If that's okay with your daddy?"

Drew could only chuckle.

"And I'm supposed to say no?" He sarcastically suggested, before his daughter took the ice cream with a genuine, innocent smile.

It was strawberry flavored. The same kind Bebe used to like as well. They were very similar in a _lot _of ways..

"Thank you, Kylie.." Kenzi thanked her cousin, giving her a small hug with her free arm.

"No problem..." Kylie replied with a genuine smile.

Drew sat back in the chair in the hospital room, looking on happily as his daughter and niece began to converse. It truly felt like good times were on the horizon.

Drew then frowned, looking out the window and over the Imperial town of South Park. Everything was indeed peaceful.. Traffic was flowing, people were walking down the street, and all was as it should be.

But he _knew _better..

If this peace was for real, then he would enjoy every moment of it.. But if the past was of any indication, something was about to go _down_..

He was just waiting on someone to pull the trigger.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack, Drew, Kyle, Gwen, and Kenny were out at dinner. In the last few days, Joker had been loaded onto the Dreadnought, which immediately arrived in Galaxia. Joker was out of Earthrealm, and he wouldn't be coming back…

Everyone seemed happy. However, that happiness was interrupted when Jack's phone went off.

"I'm going to guess that _isn't _a social call.." Drew said with crossed arms, already prepared to don the Batsuit if he had to.

Jack shrugged. "It's Caesarius, so probably not...Guy needs to take a day off..." He said as he got up.

"Day off?" Drew spoke. "Never heard of it.."

Jack chuckled, before he responded. "Caesarius?"

Jack was facing away from them, however, all four of them noticed Jack immediately go stock still.

His face fell a bit, and he responded. "You're...you're _serious_?" He asked.

Something about Jack's voice put Kyle, Kenny and Gwen immediately on edge. Drew, for his part, immediately detected the sheer _anger _in Jack's voice, but also the abject fear and worry…

"Kenny.." Drew tapped Kenny's shoulder. "Be ready to alert your men.. I'll have to get my Batsuit.. Just be _ready_.."

Kenny nodded.

"Understood."

They weren't doing anything yet, but they sure as hell would be in progress of taking action if or when Jack told them what went wrong.

"We're...on our way..." Jack said softly, before hanging up.

He turned. To everyone's surprise, Jack's eyes immediately fell on Kyle. And the anger was replaced by a broken expression…

"Jack...what's wrong?" Kyle asked, starting to get worried.

Jack hesitated, before looking down, as if trying to keep his emotions in check…

"Who died?" Drew asked Jack, already appearing to catch on.

Jack shook his head. "No-one..."

He turned, and motioned for them to follow him out of the restaurant.

Drew looked to Kenny, whom shared his concern. If no one was dead, and Jack was acting this worried, then it _must _be bad.

Drew and Kenny stood up from their seats, beginning to follow Jack out of the restaurant.

"Stay here.." Drew told Kyle and Gwen.

Gwen nodded in acknowledgment.

When they got outside, Jack turned.

"Guys..." He began before taking a deep breath. "Amelia was..." He stopped, as if unable to say it. Not now, not after what happened before…

"_No_!" Drew shouted, his fists clenching.

"That sick _fuck_!" Kenny yelled. "Who did this!?"

"We don't know..." Jack said, trembling in rage as well. "Caesarius is already sending out people to track that monster down..."

Drew's eyebrow began to twitch, veins literally showing in his forehead. He _hated _rapists! But when it involved _children_?

"Batman to Justice League! Come in!" Drew spoke in a hidden earpiece he had in his ear.

"Drew? What is it?" Wonder Woman spoke first.

"What is it, mate?" Sparrow asked as well. "What do we need to do?"

"Just meet me at Jack's house.. _Now_!" Drew told the rest of the Justice League. "Batman out!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"That didn't sound good..." Dylan commented as he and Billy headed to Jack's house. Jack had called them over as well.

"Yeah, man.." Billy replied. "I don't think I've _ever _heard Jack so distressed. What do you think it is now? Darkseid? Shao Kahn back from the dead somehow?"

"I don't know. But I do know it has to be _bad_..." Dylan replied as they walked up.

Billy sighed, looking at his phone.

"Amelia hasn't called or texted me back in two _days_.. I hope she's _alright_." Billy added on, full of concern.

Dylan nodded as they walked in.

Everyone looked just as confused as they were. Sparrow had a worried expression, his hand gripping his cutlass. Kyle and Gwen looked increasingly worried, still not knowing what was going on. Revan had his arms crossed, waiting for Jack or Batman to speak. Caesarius, Kenny, Batman, and Jack looked full of abject rage, however.

"Should _you _tell them or should I?" Batman broke the silence, looking at Jack.

Jack closed his eyes, before he walked forward. He looked down. "Amelia was raped." He said softly.

Gasps filled the room. Kyle's eyes widened, and she looked at Jack with horror. Gwen looked angry, while Kylie looked down, her mouth agape.

It took Billy a moment to recover from the shock of the initial news, but once he did, he was _livid_!

"Who _did _this!?" Billy demanded. "I'll find him _myself _if I have to!"

Jack took a deep breath. He was about to speak, before he saw Kyle's face. He turned to Batman, and nodded for him to explain what happened. He needed to be there for his wife. He couldn't repeat what that bastard had done…

"We don't _know _for certain.." Batman explained, just as disappointed. "We were hoping Amelia would give us a description of the individual who did this, but she appears to have gone into shock.. Mentally, she is scarred from the experience.."

"That.." Billy clenched his fists. "_bastard_!"

"Don't worry, Billy.." Clark put a hand on his fuming friend's shoulder. "We'll _find _him.. Anything we can do?" He then asked Jack and Batman.

"Find Herbert Garrison..." Kyle said coldly, catching everybody by surprise. She looked down, a murderous expression on her face.

"He _did _escape prison around the same time as Joker and Clyde Donovan." Kenny brought up. "It was also around the same time Thanos tried to retrieve the last Infinity Stone."

"Find him." Kyle said to everyone, before she looked down. She clenched her fists a bit, before taking a deep breath.

Jack looked at his wife, starting to get a bit concerned. He could sense the anger and hate starting to rise. For the first time, he was seeing what it was like to watch someone you care about start to give in to the Dark Side… And he _didn't _like it.

"Clark, Billy, Revan.." Batman called out. "With _me_.. We're gonna find and question Garrison! We can't know for certain, but whatever he might know.. He _will _talk!"

"I'm going too." Kyle replied. "He hurt me once. If he hurt my baby too..."

"You can't.." Batman shook his head. "I see that _look _in your eyes. It just makes it all the more likely your emotions will take over and kill him."

"He raped my little girl!" Kyle snapped, stepping forward. "Stan was right..." She said coldly.

"What are you _talking _about?" Batman narrowed his eyes.

"The Joker's going to escape because neither you nor Jack are strong enough to do what needs to be done." Kyle replied. "Both he and Garrison deserve to die for what they did to our children!"

"Yes.." Batman began, never losing his typical scowl. "They _do _deserve to die! But who are _you_, an individual, to decide a person's fate? You want him dead? Fine.. I won't _stop _you. But you're gonna do it by the _book_!"

Jack looked to Gwen in worry. They had _never _seen Kyle like this. And to be honest...it scared them.

Kyle narrowed her eyes at Batman, but simply shook her head as she walked over to one of the couches and sat down with a hateful expression on her face.

"Do what you can for my daughter," Jack spoke up. "Find him, and we'll punish him legally."

Kyle looked up, narrowing her eyes at Jack, while Batman simply looked at her with an expression of, not anger, but disappointment..

He remembered the old days when he believed in her wanting to become a Jedi. To learn how to fight. And to see her mindset change so drastically.. It pained him.

He would be lying if he said he didn't understand it, though.. But that still didn't make it right.

"I _promise _you, Jack.." Batman began, before looking to him. "Justice _will _be served for Amelia! I won't rest until it is.. You helped save my Kenzi.. I suppose now it's time for me to return the favor once again."

Batman then turned to Billy as Jack began to walk towards Kyle.

"Step out of line, and you'll never have a superhero career again.." Batman told Billy, knowing full well that his emotions would be high as well.

"Easy, Batman.." Clark butted in softly. "He-"

"No, Clark.." Billy cut off his friend, before looking at Batman with a firm look. "He's _right_.. I won't do anything drastic. But you'd best believe if he retaliates, I'll beat him down like the animal he is!"

Batman looked at him for a couple seconds, before nodding.

"As long as you don't kill, then do what you have to to make sure he doesn't escape." Batman told him. "We _need _him to talk! Whether he is the one responsible or not, he's going back to prison anyways. He's an escaped _convict_.."

With that, Batman, Clark, Billy and Revan headed out, leaving the others behind at Jack's house.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had been fifteen minutes since they had left to find Mr. Garrison. It was deathly silent as the others waited for news…

Kyle in particular had been utterly quiet, and had that same angry expression she had when they had left.

"I know it is _hard_, Sister.." Wonder Woman told her with a sigh, putting a hand on her shoulder. "But you _must _trust Batman and your husband.."

Kyle shoved the hand away, before getting up. "No, none of you understand what she's going through. What _I _went through..."

She shook her head. "And you expect me to let him live after this?" She asked the others present.

"Kyle.." Kenny began softly, deciding to step in, since he was one of the closest ones to Kyle in the room. "I'm just as pissed as _you _are.. I _love _that little girl. But you _have _to calm down, okay? As a Jedi and master of the Force, you understand what it means to give into fear and hate, correct?"

Kyle looked down. "I'm giving into fear and hate because the same person who turned my life into a living hell along with my own _father _did the same. Damn. thing to my little girl!"

Jack got up, and tried to calm her down. However, Kyle shoved him away, looking at him venomously. "Why?! Why not in the case of Joker and this animal, why do we not kill?!"

Jack took a deep breath. "Kyle, please, just calm down-"

"Don't tell me to calm down! Not now!" Kyle yelled stepping closer to Jack, her eyes finally changing to yellow…

"Be ready to restrain her.." Wonder Woman whispered to the rest of the Justice League, all of whom nodded and prepared for the worst.

Jack held up a hand to them, to signal them to wait.

"Kyle, just take a deep breath. They'll catch Garrison and we can solve this-"

"No! _I _will!" Kyle yelled, before leaping forward.

Green clashed against blue as Jack blocked the lightsaber strike just in time.

"Now!" Wonder Woman commanded, before Link and Jack Sparrow ran to a free side around Kyle, attempting to surround her.

Utilizing her Lasso, Wonder Woman tossed it over Kyle's head, attempting to tie her up and restrain her.

Kyle struggled against the grip, but couldn't escape for the moment. Jack held his lightsaber up in a defensive position still, but already he tried to calm his wife down. "Kyle?"

Kyle struggled against the lasso, before locking eyes with Jack. "You don't care what's happened to my daughter or me...none of you do..." She said tearfully.

"That's not _true_, Sister!" Wonder Woman exclaimed, her voice full of pleading and pity. "I know how angry you are right now as a mother, but you _must _try and restrain yourself!"

Kyle struggled a bit more, before she looked down. "Why…?" She asked. "So that bastard can rape again?"

"_No_, Kyle!" Kenny reminded. "When that bastard gets caught, we're gonna push heavily for the death penalty! Once he is convicted, his fate is now _legally _in _our _hands!"

Kyle looked at Kenny. "If..." She sniffled. "Because he'll buy his way out of it. He'll find a way to get free..."

"Kyle.." Kenny sighed. "You didn't _hear _yet.. _Did _you?"

Kyle looked up. "What…?" She croaked.

Kenny took a piece of paper out of his pocket, as this was a recent development, before he unfolded it and held it up for Kyle to see.

"This, Kyle, is a _reimagined _prison layout.. Designed by Batman, and with Jack's approval. I also don't know if you were aware, but literally the entire _judicial _system is being cleaned out! Batman complained to Jack about the poor quality of our prisons when he went to talk with Scarecrow, so now, even with the Council's _permission_, everything is going to be _much _different now.. No corruption.. No ways to escape. And that's just as far as the actual _prisons _go! You should have seen what Harvey _Dent _had to say.."

Kyle looked it over, before she looked down. "I just...want justice for my baby...For not just Amelia, but Kylie and Kenzi as well..."

"And I completely understand.." Kenny spoke. "We _all _do."

Everyone nodded in confirmation.

"Answer me this, Kyle.." Kenny softly added on. "Do you not think that _Drew _wanted to kill The Joker? Even after what all he _did _to Kenzi? Did to _Bebe_? To _Kylie _even? Do you not think that _he _wants justice for them as well?"

Kyle was silent, before she said softly. "Yes..."

"He may not show it," Wonder Woman began to speak now. "But he loves you all _very _much.. Even if your methods don't exactly perfectly align. That's why he's out there right _now _searching the world for him. Because of _you_."

Kyle closed her eyes. "I'm sorry...I just...I kept remembering what they did to me, and I couldn't bare the thought of my daughter going through it as well..."

Jack took a deep breath as he wrapped his arms around Kyle. "Our daughter needs us right now. Let the others handle this..." He said softly.

Kyle closed her eyes, before returning the hug, starting to cry softly. Not for herself, but for her daughter…

Seeing that she wasn't going to be of anymore trouble, Wonder Woman loosened the grip on her Lasso, before releasing Kyle and putting it back on the side of her hip.

Dylan looked around, before asking. "Where's...Kylie?"

Jack looked up, before sighing. "She's with Amelia..."

Dylan nodded. He wanted to make sure both his best friend's girlfriend, and his own, were alright, but it could wait. Kylie, Amelia, Jack, Kyle, Gwen, and Calvin all needed to be a family right now.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack sighed in relief as he ended his call with Drew. "They found him." He said softly.

"Where was he?" Kenny asked with crossed arms, thinking over the many scenarios in his head.

"Near Stark's Pond." Jack replied. "Apparently, he was about to go after another victim..."

"Anyone we know?" Kenny questioned once again as he and The Justice League prepared to head out.

Jack shook his head. "No...but in any event, they caught him before he could make his move..."

Kyle looked down, not wanting to talk that much. Jack, however, had one more thing to say. "I'm going with you guys."

"Well of course.." Wonder Woman answered with a surprised chuckle. "You're a Justice League member. I figured you would wanna go anyways."

She then looked over towards Kyle.

"Though you're _sure _you're okay now-" Wonder Woman began to ask, before Kyle replied softly.

"I just want to know _why_."

Wonder Woman looked at Kyle, before sighing and answering softly,

"And you _will_.."

Seeing that Link and Jack Sparrow were already good to go, Wonder Woman motioned her head towards the door, before she, Link, Sparrow, and Kenny began to walk out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mr. Garrison was laying on his stomach on the ground, hands behind his back by order of Batman. Clark had his foot planted on his back, so that there was no possible way for him to attempt escape. Billy kept watch for the others to arrive, though every now and again would send Garrison a dirty look.

Batman was currently drafting a manual report for the police, so as to make their job easier.

"You guys _have _to believe me!" Mr. Garrison exclaimed. "I was _not _trying to rape her! She _dropped _her purse, and I was just-"

"Stay quiet.." Batman cut him off, as he simply kept on drafting the police report.

"But I-" Mr. Garrison tried again, before Billy turned around and yelled,

"He said keep _quiet_, you sick piece of shit!"

"That's enough, Billy.." Batman calmly spoke, Billy giving a frustrated sigh a couple seconds later.

The sound of approaching footsteps caught Billy, Batman, Clark and Revan's attention. It seemed the rest of the JL had arrived, as well as Kenny, Gwen and…Kyle.

"Oh, great.." Mr. Garrison rolled his eyes. "You called in the Feds and the _super _fags too?"

Clark responded by applying more pressure on his back, which earned a pained yelp out of Garrison.

Kyle walked forward. "Why?" She demanded icily, looking at Mr. Garrison.

Mr. Garrison took a breath, before he looked up the most he could before answering,

"Sweetheart, I really have no idea what you're talking abou-"

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT SHIT!" Kyle yelled, kicking Mr. Garrison as hard as she could in the face. "After what you and my father did to me, and what you did to my daughter, you really expect me to fall for that?!"

Mr. Garrison could only chuckle, spitting out some blood.

"I remember why your daddy picked you out now.. You always _were _a feisty piece of ass!" Mr. Garrison defied.

Kyle's eyes began to burn again. "One word." She said dangerously. "One word is all it takes before I slit your fucking throat!"

"Stand _down_!" Batman warned, before he motioned for Clark to move his foot. Batman lifted Mr. Garrison up by his shirt, now at eye level.

"Listen, and listen _good_.." Batman began, his voice now in interrogation mode. "You are going to spill _everything _you know.. And _don't _lie to me.. Do that, and I'll leave you alone for five minutes with _Kyle_.."

Mr. Garrison was already breaking out in a sweat, terrified of the bat. But now he faced Kyle, whom looked just about ready to subject him to every torture _imaginable_. _That _got him to start speaking!

"I- I- Y- You don't have to _do _that-" Mr. Garrison nervously pleaded.

"Then _talk_!" Batman exclaimed. "_Now_!"

"I- I DIDN'T RAPE HER!" Mr. Garrison cried in terror. "_Honest_! She isn't even my _type_!"

"LIAR!" Kyle screeched, and before Wonder Woman could restrain her again, she lunged forward, lightsaber in hand.

Yet again, however, Jack blocked the strike that would have cut Mr. Garrison in half.

"OUT OF MY WAY!" Kyle yelled, before sending a Force push at Jack, causing the Emperor to go flying into a tree!

"KYLE!" Batman exclaimed, but was forced to focus on Garrison as he attempted to struggle from his grip.

Kyle instead ran at Jack, who just barely blocked her strike. Kyle quickly followed up her initial slash with a series of quick, precise Form II stabs aimed at Jack's chest, leg and arm. Jack blocked the first two, but was knicked on the arm by the third.

However, he blocked the killing blow just in time. Emperor and Empress were in a saber lock.

Jack opened his mouth to reason with Kyle, but when he saw the yellow in her eyes….

Jack closed his eyes, and swept her leg to the side. The Empress lost balance. Jack attempted to catch her, but was forced to block the strike that followed. And...for the briefest moment, he forgot who he was fighting.

As he parried the strike, he maneuvered Kyle's arm to the side and swung the saber up.

Kyle screamed as she fell to the ground, her arm cut off…

"_No_!" Kenny yelled with wide eyes, whom decided to stay out of it up to this point.

"Clark! Hold him there!" Batman told Clark as he held down Mr. Garrison, an arm pinned behind his back.

Clark complied, and Batman and the rest of the Justice League rushed towards Jack and Kyle.

"I HATE YOU!" Kyle screamed at Jack, the yellow still in her eyes. This caused Jack to freeze, and _everyone _to stop dead in their tracks..

Link looked into Kyle's yellow eyes, before he gave a disheartened grunt, looking down with closed eyes.

"Link sees great evil in her now.." Wonder Woman sadly observed.

"No! _No_!" Kenny denied. "She's not _evil_! She just lost her temper!"

Revan looked to the others, unsure of what to do. Sparrow was completely silent for once, and only looked away with a pained expression. They could both tell how much it hurt Jack to see his wife go through this.

Jack looked at Kyle in the eyes, before he said softly. "You were my everything, Kyle..."

With that he turned to Batman, who said nothing. While nothing verbally was spoken, it was clear that he wanted a word with Jack away from eager ears.

Knowing this, Jack motioned for Batman to follow him a short distance away.

When they got out of earshot, Batman began his inevitable scolding.

"What was that?" Batman began with a simple question.

"She's hurting because of what happened with Amelia, and her emotions got the better of her." Jack replied, looking down.

"She's doing what I _feared _would happen if she came along. Why was she with you and the rest of the League?" Batman asked another question.

"She wanted to come along to know why he did this to her, and to her daughter. I made her promise, on the way here, that she wouldn't lose her temper. I shouldn't have trusted her, though..." Jack replied. "She's too emotional..."

"No.." Batman scolded. "You _shouldn't _have.. I might not have control of her life, but I _highly _suggested she stay behind for a _reason_, Jack.. Did I not?"

Jack looked away. "You did. And this is my fault..." He said.

He looked down. "This is my fault because I didn't put my foot down on this."

Batman looked at him for a few seconds, before he began to walk away while saying,

"Meet me back at your house.. We're gonna check up on Kylie and Amelia, to see if she's willing to start talking."

Jack nodded. "We're bringing Billy too. After that, I don't want to risk him losing his temper like Kyle did..."

"He's already coming along.." Batman reassured, briefly stopping in his tracks. "I'm well aware of human body language and behavior.. He's just as much of a ticking timebomb."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Jack and Batman returned, they saw Kyle seemed to have calmed down a bit, and was being treated by a medic.

She looked at Jack with a guilty expression, and was about to speak, but stopped when she saw the look in his eyes. It was one of disappointment, distrust, and...fear…

Kenny noticed the look as well. He already knew that after this, their relationship was looking unlikely to survive…

Jack turned to Billy. "Billy, with Drew and I. Everyone else, bring...them both in." He said firmly.

"Now hold _on _a second!" Wonder Woman butted in, catching everyone's attention.

"What is it, Diana?" Batman asked.

Wonder Woman pulled out her Lasso, which was still on her hip, before she held it up and explained,

"This Lasso isn't just for wrangling in criminals, you know.. It also compels _anyone _caught in it to reveal the _truth_.."

Jack looked at Wonder Woman for a moment, before motioning to Mr. Garrison silently.

With a simple flick of her hand, the Lasso wrapped around Mr. Garrison's torso, emitting a holy glow. When it illuminated, Mr. Garrison's eyes dilated, and he now appeared to be in a trance-like state.

"Herbert Garrison.." Wonder Woman began. "With the Lasso of Truth wrapped around you, you are now compelled to reveal nothing but the _truth_.."

Mr. Garrison continued to look out in the distance, totally _hypnotized_..

"Did you _rape _Amelia Anderson?" Wonder Woman demanded.

Everyone looked on in silence, completely in suspense.

"No.." Mr. Garrison revealed, much to the shock of everyone.

Jack's face fell, before he looked to Kyle again. Kyle's eyes widened, and tears began to form as the realization that she nearly killed her own husband...based on a hunch that proved to be wrong…

"Jack, I'm sorry..."

Jack was silent, and only looked at Kyle with a brooding expression.

Wonder Woman pulled the Lasso off of Mr. Garrison, before suddenly he was brought back to the real world, collapsing to the ground and taking deep breaths.

"A DNA sample was collected at the scene of the crime.." Batman revealed. "I'll have it tested, and confirm whether this Lasso really _does _work.."

Wonder Woman held up the Lasso once more, before she cocked a brow and mildly threatened,

"You wanna test your theory?"

Batman merely looked at Wonder Woman, before he eventually responded,

"I wouldn't recommend it.."

Wonder Woman rolled her eyes, before putting the Lasso back on her hip.

"Ever the skeptic.." Wonder Woman muttered. "And ever the detective."

Jack finally took a deep breath, and walked towards Kyle. When he got there, he held up his hand, showing the wedding ring that bound them together for almost five years now…

Kyle's eyes widened, and her expression morphed into one of pleading.

Everyone, moreso Kenny than the rest, looked on at the scene, wondering just where this was _going_.

"If you attacked me," Jack began seriously. "How do I know that something this bad in the future won't cause you to attack our _children_?"

"I would never-" Kyle began to protest, but Jack cut her off.

"You probably thought the same thing about me." Jack replied, before he looked at the ring. He closed his eyes, and put his hand down, keeping the ring on.

"This is my fault. I shouldn't have brought you here." He said, in a more gentle tone. "But regardless, if we're to remain a family, we don't attack each other. I'm going to give you one more chance. I love you, Kyle, but if our children are put in danger..."

He looked down, before turning, and walking off, deciding the message was sent.

And for perhaps the first time.. Kenny would have to agree.. He could not, _would _not defend Kyle for this one..

This was on _her _hands…


	3. Chapter 3, Together

Jack was silent as he, Drew and Billy walked up the steps to his house. As he opened the door, he saw Kylie holding a trembling Amelia in a gentle hug, both of them leaning back against Simba's side, who looked at them sadly. Calvin sat beside Hobbes on the nearby couch, looking down with a pensive expression.

Amelia perked up a bit when she saw her father, uncle and boyfriend.

"Daddy...Billy...Uncle Drew..." She said softly.

"My God, Amelia.." Billy whispered to himself, truly stunned and saddened by the weak look on Amelia's face. "What have they _done _to you?.." He whispered once again, quiet enough for no one to hear.

Amelia looked down, as if trying to fight tears. "I...wasn't strong enough…I couldn't stop them. I was too weak..."

Jack's eyes widened when she said that. Familiar memories began to return. He opened his mouth to speak, but Billy felt compelled to speak up,

"You're _not _weak!" Billy exclaimed, catching everyone off guard. His face fell a bit upon realizing some of his anger had slipped out. "I.. I'm sorry. But you must realize that that is _not_ true.. You're stronger than you know…"

Amelia looked at Billy for a moment, before she got up and hugged Billy, tears starting to stream down her face. She needed to hear that. She needed Billy right now.

Billy returned the hug, his eyes closing full of regret. He should have _known _something was up when she didn't respond to his calls.. He could have done something as _well_..

"It's alright, Amelia.." Billy spoke. "I'm here now.. All of us are.. We're here for you."

Amelia smiled a bit, before replying. "I know..."

Jack looked down a bit, remembering when he said the same things to Kyle…

He felt bad for threatening her like that, but he knew it had to be done. He needed to draw a line in the sand. But hopefully she got the message…

"Amelia.." Batman spoke now, stepping forward.

Amelia looked up, and said softly. "Yes, Uncle Drew...?"

As much as Batman hated to do it, he had to interrupt the happy reunion.. He had _business _to take care of first..

"Are you ready to talk?" Was all Batman asked.

Amelia hesitated, before nodding tentatively.

Billy sighed in frustration. He didn't know _why _Batman couldn't just wait a couple minutes! But regardless, he didn't attempt to argue it.

He was just a 'kid', anyways..

Amelia did her best to explain what had happened. She was heading home from the Gas Station. She went down there to get some snacks. However, a man snuck up on her, knocked her out with chloroform, and dragged her into the forest where…

Not only did he rape her, but he also tortured her with cigarettes. Not only that, but he did the same thing that Mr. Garrison and co. used to do. Bleach prevented them from getting any evidence.

Minus the small drop of DNA found at the crime scene..

It was safe to say that Amelia was traumatized by this. She was crying on Billy's shoulder by the end of her story.

Jack took a deep breath. "We have what we need. You don't have to continue, Amelia." He intervened, not wanting to make his daughter relive this any more than she already had.

Batman wasn't very adamant on having her continue, either.. But there was still just one _more _major question that needed answering..

"Just one last thing, Amelia.." Batman softly spoke. "Can you give us a visual _description _on the man who did this? What did he look like?"

"I think she's talked _enough_, Batman!" Billy spoke up as he continued to embrace Amelia, his protective side slipping out.

"It's okay, Billy..." Amelia said softly, before she said. "Black, spiky hair. Pale skin. Kinda skinny...That's...that's all I can remember."

"I'll leave you alone now.." Batman spoke as he absorbed her description, opening up the door to her room. He turned to Jack and Billy, before adding,

"Stay as long as you need to.. I have some work to do."

Jack nodded as Batman shut the door behind him, before turning to Amelia and Billy. Amelia had calmed down a tiny bit, but there was still a pained expression on her face.

A little while later, Amelia went to the bathroom. Jack turned to Billy.

"Can I talk to you for a moment, Billy?" He asked.

"Uh.. y- _yeah_. Of course.." Billy responded, taken slightly aback by his request.

After exiting the room, Jack turned to Billy.

"Thank you, for being there for her, Billy." Jack said genuinely.

"Oh, Jack, are you _kidding_?" Billy asked while shaking his head. "You _never _have to thank me for that.. Same goes for you _all_. You need help, consider me there."

Jack smiled. "Thank you. I can tell you care about my daughter. I can't think of a better boyfriend for her."

His smile fell. "The best thing you can do for her is to just be there for her. It really does help." He added softly.

Billy sighed softly, his head shaking.

"I just don't _understand _the world, Jack.." Billy spoke. "How can there exist such _evil_? What has she _done _to deserve having her entire _innocence _snatched away from her!?"

Jack placed a hand on his shoulder. "She did nothing to deserve it. Neither did Kyle. But there are good people out there who fight the monsters who do this. And I can tell you're one of them..."

"Yeah.." Billy waved it off. "If only I could _believe _that.."

Billy shook his head, arms crossed.

"You heard the Bat.. I'm 'too young' to be a Justice League member.. What are me and Clark, anyways? _Rogues_?"

Jack chuckled. "No. You're still heroes. Batman hasn't seen you and Clark in action like I have. I have no doubt that you, Clark, Dylan and even Freddy will go on to do great things."

"Freddy!?" Billy chuckled. "Yeah, right.. He's pretty smart, and I love him, but frankly, he's a dork. No fighting abilities or even powers.. How could Freddy possibly be able to make a difference?"

"You'd be surprised what a man with no powers can do." Jack chuckled.

There was a knock on the door, causing both Jack and Billy to turn.

Jack cocked a brow, and motioned for Billy to be ready, just in case this was a trap. You couldn't too careful nowadays.

However, when Jack opened the door, he saw it was Dylan and Freddy.

"We wanted to make sure Amelia was alright." Dylan said. "She's our friend too."

"She's fine.." Billy confirmed with crossed arms, before he looked off to the side. "Well.. For the _most _part.."

Dylan frowned. "I can't believe someone would do this..."

Jack sighed. "None of us can..."

"The world's full of _freaks_, man.." Freddy sighed.

Jack nodded in agreement. "All we can do is try and make it better."

The Emperor took a deep breath.

"Dylan, Billy," he said. "Thank you both for being there for my daughters."

He looked at Dylan. "Punching the Joker?" He shook his head. "Braver than most. I can tell you will be a great Jedi."

He turned to Billy. "I've already said it, but I feel I owe it to you. Thank you for being a good boyfriend to my daughter, and being there for her when she needs you both."

His smile faded. "I trust you both to be good to them. But..."

He looked down. "It's still hard, because they're my little girls. They always will be. I can tell you're right for them, though."

He smiled. "Someday, you might know what I'm going through..."

"And hopefully _also _someday," Billy added with a weak and hopeful grin. "the world will be a better place to live.."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I still don't get this game..." Anakin sighed as he and Kenny sat alone at a table playing cards. Kenny decided to introduce him to the nice and wholesome game of Texas Hold 'Em Poker.

"It's easy, Anakin.." Kenny chuckled. "I've explained it like five times, dude."

Anakin chuckled a bit. "I know...Sorry..."

He shrugged. "It's been a rough few days. This...this was the day...it happened."

He looked down. "I feel better than I have in years, it's just hard to...move on."

Seeing that his hand was pretty shit anyways, Kenny sighed and stacked the deck of cards up, before putting them down on the table.

"What.. _did _happen? If it's even _partially _my concern.." Kenny asked. "I mean.. You being Jack's half brother and all, as well as how long you've been here, I still know little about what your life was like.. well, _before_."

Anakin looked down. "I was a General in the Grand Army of the Republic. I fought alongside the clones, and my fellow Jedi. Obi-Wan, Master Yoda, and..."

"My own apprentice, Ahsoka..."

He smiled a bit. "We were a team. Me, Ahsoka, our second in command Rex, Artoo, and Obi-Wan..."

His smile fell. "But there was one other..."

"An apprentice.." Kenny repeated as he put the cards away. "You had an _apprentice_.. Must have been good."

Anakin smiled. "She was like a little sister...But...Palpatine took her from me. He took them all..."

He shook his head. "Ahsoka was framed, and she left the Jedi Order after everyone else but Rex and I abandoned her..."

"Jesus.." Kenny whispered, looking down. "And all this just before the fall of the original Jedi Order?"

"Yes. All because I fell for Palpatine's lies...All because of a nightmare about my wife's death..."

Anakin looked down. "Obi-Wan may have forgiven me, but I don't think he should. Because it wasn't long after the fall of the Jedi that Palpatine joined the Dark State..."

"None of that matters now.." Kenny said as he put a hand on Anakin's shoulder. "Because you've _seen _the light after drifting down into a seemingly endless darkness. I'd like to believe everyone can at least be redeemed in _some _way!"

Kenny's face fell, thinking back to The Joker.

"There.. may be _some _exceptions. But I can tell you aren't one of them.."

Anakin nodded in acknowledgment. "Thanks, Kenny..."

He smiled. "Thank you all for giving me a second chance...You, my brother, Luke, and of course, Dylan have been a major help…"

"If so many can grant you this second chance.." Kenny began, looking into Anakin's eyes. "Then why not give _yourself _a second chance as well?"

Anakin was thoughtful for a moment, looking down, at nothing in particular. Finally, he nodded. "I'll try my best..

The Jedi Knight stopped, however, when he sensed something nearby. His eyes narrowed a bit, and he looked a bit worried, but also determined.

Kenny rolled his eyes. This was the sixth time today a potential threat has been suspected. They were all either false alarms or minor, luckily.

Kenny loaded a bullet into the chamber of his handgun, before asking,

"My turn or _yours_?"

"Let's check it out..." Anakin muttered, getting up. "Again.."

"I swear, man.." Kenny sighed. "I don't know why I even came back to the military.. I mean, nothing against them, but shit is getting just so _hectic _these days.. I miss the old days when all we had to worry about was an ugly lizard or an asshole mercenary.."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anakin and Kenny walked through the forest, which was the location Caesarius said several heat signatures were detected. However, there were only a few, so the two decided it would be easier to just check it out on their own first.

"I swear, this is getting ridiculous," Anakin muttered.

"You're telling _me_.." Kenny sarcastically replied, already just as fully aware as Anakin was.

Anakin sighed. "Maybe one day this will get a bit more peaceful...but right now, I doubt it."

"Y'know, at this point.." Kenny began, chuckling at the inevitable ridiculous statement he was about to make. "I'd even take back the _old _South Park.."

"The one where my brother said you died every day, but it at least was peaceful most of the time?" Anakin asked with a smirk.

"Yeah.." Kenny looked down, not much liking to remember the prospect that he couldn't die. "That one.."

Anakin frowned. "Well, hopefully we can at least work towards peace..."

He stopped, however, when he heard some voices coming from the clearing just ahead.

"I don't know about this, commander," A gruff, New Zealand accented voice began.

"What, you scared Rex?" A feminine voice teased in response.

"Cover me.." Kenny whispered to Anakin as he began to sneak his way towards the voices, gun in hand.

"Wait," Anakin said quickly, before he squinted towards the clearing. His eyes widened, however.

"Do we even know where we are?" A second feminine voice asked, and this caused Anakin to freeze completely.

"What's the hold up?.." Kenny roughly whispered to Anakin, due to the fact that they were getting closer.

"She..." Anakin stuttered, motioning to the second woman, who looked to be in her mid twenties, with brown hair and a white jumpsuit.

"She's my _wife_!"

"_What_?" Kenny spoke, perhaps too loud. Immediately he recognized his error.

Immediately, the two women, one of which was a species Kenny recognized as a Togruta from his battles in Galaxia, as well as the two soldiers accompanying them, froze as well at the sound.

"We're not alone..." One of them spoke.

Anakin looked to Kenny, before he took a deep breath. He walked forward, into view of the newcomers.

Kenny watched with widened eyes as he did this, before he sighed.

"Well, so much for stealth.." Kenny muttered, both referring to his own error, as well as Anakin just walking into plain view.

Seeing no point in hiding anymore, Kenny followed behind Anakin, though kept his gun out _just _in case…

For a few seconds, there was silence. The tension in the air was so thick you could cut it with a knife…

"Master…?" The Togruta asked after a few moments.

Anakin smiled, and nodded. "Hey, Snips..."

He looked around. "Rex. Fives..."

"General." They replied, obviously still stunned as well.

Finally, his eyes fell on his former wife. She opened her mouth to speak, but was caught off guard, when Anakin, unable to believe this any more, embraced her.

For the first time...he felt genuine hope and joy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Since they had practically walked most of the day, Batman was forced to walk back towards his old home which he had bought back recently.. Saying it was a short trip from the hospital would be a lie, but he was _nearly _there..

'_Remind me to get a new car…' _Batman thought to himself.

Just as he neared his house in the distance, he received a call on his personal cell phone. Cocking a brow, he took it out and looked at the Caller ID.

'_Sharon Marsh'_

This was even more confusing now. What did she want? Was something wrong?

Flipping up his phone, Batman initiated the call, though spoke in his 'regular' voice.

"Hello?" Drew greeted.

"Drew.. Drew I'm sorry to bother you but is Stan _with _you!?" Sharon asked over the phone, seemingly tearfully.

Batman widened his eyes at her question, before at the same time he noticed his front door was loose from its hinges.. And cracked slightly _open_!

Batman's eyes now narrowed in anger. Whoever decided to rob his house was in for a _rude _awakening!

However, he kept his voice calm over the phone while he simultaneously talked with a distraught Sharon.

"No, Sharon. He's not.. Is.. everything alright?" Batman asked her calmly, and full of concern.

As he slammed the door open, Batman pulled out an electrified Batarang with his free hand. If any intruders were still in the house, this would shock them unconscious for a few minutes..

"I- I'm _worried _for him, Drew.." Sharon spoke more softly now. "He- He came over here in a rush and full of anger.. He dropped off Kenzi here and-"

"Kenzi?..." Batman widened his eyes, still looking around his house stealthily. As he looked around a corner, and saw the area as clear, he added on with concern, "Is.. she _alright_?"

"She's fine.." Sharon confirmed. "Don't worry. I'm just so _confused_! It was like Stan was someone else entirely! He pulled her out of school and _everything_.. He wouldn't even talk to me."

Seeing the whole downstairs was clear, Batman began to make his way _upstairs_.. The entire _house _was a mess.. Everything was scattered all over the floors. Furniture, photographs, and other miscellaneous items..

"And.. you say you don't know where he is?" Batman asked as he quietly went up the stairs.

"No.." Sharon sighed. "He just.. walked _out_! _Vanished_.."

There was a slight pause, before Sharon pleaded,

"Drew, I hate to _ask _this of you.. But you _have _kind of garnered a reputation for the world's greatest detective! Can you _please _find Stan for me, Drew? We can watch Kenzi and everything.. I'm just worried.. I want my Stan _home_."

Batman kicked the door open to his bedroom, and saw a similar scene. Everything was scattered everywhere, and to make matters worse.. His _safe _was open..

The safe where he kept all his backup gadgets..

And attached to that safe.. There was a note.

"_I'm sorry, dude.. This is nothing personal, but that clown is going to DIE! You've spread this suicidal philosophy for too long.. The longer he lives, the more people die.. Justice for Kenzi has not YET been served.. But I can sure tell you that after the day's end.. It will be.._

_Stan"_

Batman crumpled up the note in his hand, a furious scowl on his face. Stan was either gonna get himself _killed_, or he was gonna snap and go over the deep end..

It appeared the search for Amelia's rapist would _have _to wait…

"Drew? Are you still there?" Sharon asked him, full of concern.

Batman stared at his open yet empty safe, before he calmly responded to her,

"I assure you, Sharon.." There was a pause, before he stood up and concealed his body with his cape, beginning to exit his house. "Stan _will _be found…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So..." Rex began, mulling over all that Anakin and Kenny had told them. "That traitor was using us all?"

"Yes. He was behind everything..." Anakin said. "We're still trying to find him. Not to mention two sorcerers, and of course, Zillum..."

Padme sighed. "So it's just been fighting for the past five years, here?"

She shook her head in sadness. "What provoked these conflicts? Why couldn't negotiations be attempted?"

"Oh, God.." Kenny laughed. "Where to begin.."

"Diplomacy didn't work at all." Anakin sighed. "It was an existential threat. Only one side could emerge from those wars intact."

"Sounds like the Clone Wars..." Ahsoka mused.

"No," Anakin replied. "It couldn't be more different. That war was a political one. This war was one of survival."

He looked to Kenny. "Kenny here definitely knew that. He's one of the highest ranking officers in the Imperial Military."

As the others looked at Kenny, he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head with a grin, before saying,

"Uh.. hi."

"What's your rank, then?" Fives chuckled. "And where's the uniform? You off duty?"

"I actually recently _quit_.." Kenny told the Clone. "It was due to personal disputes. I've recently returned back to duty, and expect to soon."

Kenny then remembered Fives' other question.

"Oh, and Grand Admiral."

"Grand Admiral..." Rex mused. "Sounds important...But in my book, experience outranks everything."

"He says that a lot." Ahsoka replied to Kenny. "Said the same thing to me when I first met Skyguy."

Anakin stopped. "Oh no..."

"You might have more experience than me as far as the military goes.. guy whose name I have yet to know.." Kenny began. "But there is _one _thing I _am _more experienced at than you.." Kenny smirked, showing his crudeness to them for the first time.

Ahsoka and Padme both stopped and sent the Grand Admiral annoyed and disgusted looks.

However, Rex and Fives began to laugh. "I like this guy," Fives commented. "But I assure you that it's not hard to get experienced when it comes to masturbating."

"Ooh.." Kenny cringed with a chuckle and a grin. "The _savagery_! Why didn't you guys show up _years _ago?"

"I don't quite know..." Rex shrugged. "We were busy shooting clankers every other day. But..." He trailed off.

"You said that the wars are over, earlier?"

"Well.." Kenny began, seriously now. "For _now _we'd like to think they are.."

"Let's hope..." Padme mused. "I've seen enough fighting for one lifetime."

"And I've seen enough fighting for _multiple _lifetimes.." Kenny added with a sigh, reflecting upon his curse.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Admiral!" Batman exclaimed over his communicator. "Admiral, do you _copy_!?"

Batman was currently trying to get ahold of the Admiral aboard the Dreadnought he had Joker imprisoned on. If that's where Stan was going, than more than likely he was already _there_..

"Dammit.." Batman cursed under his breath, hearing nothing but interference over the radio frequency. Stan must have done something to temporarily jam the signal so that no one would e alerted…

Batman didn't exactly have a ship of his own, so that meant he'd have to go see Caesarius and ask if he could _borrow _one..

He absolutely _hated _being this ill prepared! Next time, he would not only have a ship of his own, but also a car and a _proper _place to store his gadgets!

In a world this dangerous.. You could never be _too _secretive..

"Caesarius!" Batman now exclaimed over another frequency. "This is Batman."

"Batman?" Caesarius responded, though the transmission was still a bit garbled. "What is it? What do you need?"

"I need a ship! I don't have time to explain, but- Hello? Caesarius, do you _read_?" Batman began to ask as the frequency began to die out once again.

"Bat-Batma-" Caesarius began, before the frequency died completely.

Batman's eyes could only narrow, before he had yet _another _alternative..

And luckily for him, he was _just _nearby..

Stepping onto the front porch of Carandial and Wendy's house, Batman knocked on the door, before impatiently waiting on an answer.

The door opened, and Carandial answered. "Drew, what is-" Carandial began, before Batman cut him off.

"Get your ship.." Batman said. "_And _your son.. We're going to visit The Joker.."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Dreadnought _Ravager_," Carandial spoke on the bridge of his own ship, the brand new _Imperatore_, part of the new _Assertor_-class of Dreadnoughts, which were even larger than the previous _Executor_-class. "This is Admiral Carandial of the _Imperatore_, requesting immediate update on the prisoner's confinement."

There was no response from the smaller, but still massive _Ravager_, which the _Assertor _was approaching.

"Any response, Dad?" Clark asked. He was just as concerned as anyone else. Especially if it involved The _Joker _again..

Carandial tried to hail the _Ravager _again, before he asked. "_Ravager_, this is the _Imperatore_, requesting immediate response."

Still nothing. Carandial sighed, and turned to another screen. "Initiate bio-scans." He told the ship's AI.

For a few moments, the _Assertor _scanned the _Ravager_, before Carandial growled. "One more lifeform than to be expected, and one that is not registered to the ship..."

"Let me board.." Batman told him, narrowing his eyes towards the _Ravager_. "I'll deal with it.."

"Keep us updated." Carandial cautioned. "We don't know what's on that ship."

"I'm.." Clark began, squinting his eyes. "trying to get a good look, but my X-Ray _vision _doesn't seem to be working.."

"_Lead_.." Batman narrowed his eyes, observing the ship's exterior. "Now why would they craft it out of _lead_?"

"The _Ravager _was modified to ensure that no-one, superpowered or not, could get in, or out without clearance. While you would be allowed to board due to your position as a member of the Joint Chiefs, anyone else, even a _Grand Admiral_, would need permission." Carandial explained.

"Then how is it he's made it this far?.." Batman mused to himself, before Clark cocked a brow upon hearing that.

"Has _who_, Batman?" Clark asked.

Batman looked up, before he repeated,

"It doesn't matter right now.. We're running out of time! Get me on that ship!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Several Imperial troopers assembled in the _Ravager's _hangar, waiting for the shuttle's occupant to disembark. However, they were authorized to use force to remove anyone without the clearance to enter the ship that contained the most infamous criminal in the Empire.

But for Stan Marsh, who was in uniform, it was easy..

All it took was some doctored handwriting from Drew, and some equipment from his safe, to orchestrate the perfect 'emergency reason' to board the Dreadnought.

He convinced the troopers and Admiral in charge of the ship that Batman had asked him to interrogate Joker straight away, as there were reported 'bomb threats' all over the town!

His excuse was that Batman was the only one smart enough to disarm the bombs, so he asked him to interrogate The Joker, himself.. The reports of bomb threats were fake, but appeared as though they were _very _much legitimate!

Indeed, they were surprised when the Batman himself disembarked.

"Batman, this is an unexpected surprise," Vice Admiral Jerjerrod, a Galaxian who had joined the Military following the liberation of the Realm from the Dark State, began. "We are honored by your presence-"

"Where is Stan?" Batman asked a simple question.

"Has the bomb threat been averted?" Jerjerrod asked. "Stan said you sent him to interrogate the Joker because of a bomb threat on Earth."

'_Bomb threat?...' _Batman thought to himself, though remained calm on the outside.

"Listen to me _carefully_, Vice Admiral.." Batman began. "I want you to lock down your ship, but you will by _no _means have your men authorize _any _deadly force.. I'm going in."

Jerjerrod nodded. "Yes sir."

He stopped, however, when he remembered something. "The prison block is in the center of the ship. I can provide blueprints to get you there quicker."

"With all due respect, Vice Admiral, I'll have to decline.." Batman said, beginning to board the Dreadnought. "I designed it.."

As Batman headed into the ship, he didn't notice that one camera in particular focused on him…

The operator of said camera smirked a bit, before standing up, fixing his hat, and heading out to rescue the clown… His clients would be most pleased. Any chaos on Earth was much appreciated. While people would die, as long as he got paid, it made no difference to him...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Right in here, Senior General Marsh.." Captain Dyer said as he led one of the more famous members of the Security Council to Joker's cell.

"Much appreciated, Captain.." Stan saluted. "I shouldn't be long.. If all goes _well_.."

Captain Dyer saluted him, before responding. "I must return to the bridge. Contact us if something happens. We have your back, sir."

"Thank you.." Stan nodded, putting his hand down. "But I think Batman's restraints he ordered on Joker should be plenty enough protection for _me _today.."

"As you wish, sir." Dyer replied as he headed off.

Having official access to the cell, all Stan had to do was scan his pupil and head inside..

Stan narrowed his eyes, loading his handgun and concealing his combat knife. It was all he could carry in as an Imperial soldier, but he would make him _suffer _either way..

Scanning his eye on the scanner, a buzzing sound signified that the cell was now unlocked. Opening the door, Stan immediately saw him..

The Joker was sitting upright, a huge grin on his face. He had clearly been suffering in here so far, but even _that _still wasn't enough to break him..

'_I'll change that…' _Stan angrily thought as he slammed the cell door behind him.

"Well, look who it _is_.." The Joker spoke with a giggle. "The little brat's _fake _father-"

_THWACK!_

The Joker was knocked to the ground when Stan's pistol collided with the side of his head. The Joker groaned, rubbing his head as he began to sit up again.

"Never start with the _head_.." The Joker spoke. "The victim gets all _fuzzy_.. He can't feel the next-"

"Shut the _fuck _up!" Stan yelled as his pistol collided with the _other _side of his face, causing The Joker to attempt to sit up again, albeit weaker.

"My, aren't you _grumpy_?" The Joker laughed. "Almost as grumpy as _Bats_! Only less menacing!"

The Joker began to laugh again, before Stan's flipped the defenseless clown over, before he began to rain punch after _punch _into his face! All the while, Joker would not stop laughing!

His punches got harder with each second he laughed, but it didn't _phase _him! The Joker was in _serious _pain for sure, but pain was merely a minor inconvenience to him at _most_..

"Why.. won't.. you.. _BEG_!?" Stan exclaimed as he slammed a final elbow into the now bloodied face of The Joker.

Taking some deep breaths, The Joker retorted weakly,

"You m- mean like how… your supposed _daughter _started begging!?"

Stan's eyes held a newfound flame in them! But as if it couldn't get _worse_, The Joker continued with a laughing cough,

"She _begged _me to stop as I struck her with the crowbar! J- Just like her _mother_!" The Joker smirked, which prompted Stan to grab him by the neck with both hands, attempting to strangle him.

"You're gonna look me in the eyes as you _suffocate _you fucking _monster_!" Stan exclaimed with tears of anger he couldn't stop falling down his cheeks.

All the while, as The Joker began to slowly suffocate, he choked out a laugh that would cement his view in Stan's mind..

Simply _unbreakable_.. There was no _hope _for him like Drew might think! He was _beyond _saving..

But at the very least, when The Joker finally dies, no one _else _would ever fall victim to him ever _again_!

A gunshot rang out, and suddenly, Stan felt a stabbing pain in his back. Someone had hit him with a dart of some kind!

"AGH!" Stan yelped as he slumped to the ground, The Joker taking some deep breaths of air, the smile never leaving his bloodied and bruised face.

"Paralysis dart," A voice spoke coldly, before a blue-skinned alien in a long, brown coat and cowboy-like hat stepped into the cell. He looked at Stan with a disappointed expression, his red eyes forming into a cold, disgusted glare.

"You really should have paid more attention to your surroundings, General Marsh," he said with a grin, before tipping his hat, and helping the Joker up, unlocking his restraints.

"I like _you _already!" The Joker giggled as the last of his restraints were taken off of him. "You're a lot like Deathjoke, only with a better looking hat!"

"It's a nice hat," Cad Bane replied, before he and Joker began to head out. "I rigged a few dozen explosives to the engines. The ship will go down as we escape. A nice message to the Emperor, don't you think?"

"F- Fuck.. _you_!" Stan got out as the paralysis dart caused him to drool on the floor, as he was unable to swallow.

"Farewell, General, enjoy your last minutes." Cad Bane replied as he and Joker left.

The minutes went by as Stan began to cry, feeling physically and emotionally _helpless_! The place was gonna blow, and it was _his _fault.. He should've _killed _The Joker when he had the _chance_!

Now he was free again, and this was all for _nothing_!

Stan's attention fell towards the cell door as it opened up, using his peripheral vision to get the best look he could, he saw the faint image of dark boots with a cape behind his back, before finally the effects of the dart's poison finally caused him to fall into unconsciousness..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Just as the shuttle left the _Ravager_, the massive dreadnought was consumed in a fiery explosion! This nearly blinded both Carandial and Clark, who were still on the bridge of the _Imperatore_.

"Drew!" Clark exclaimed, his eyes widened.

All those on board were in _serious _danger now!

Indeed, already the _Ravager _was breaking apart, though the shuttle, covered in burns and with one wing missing, was intact.

"Drew!" Carandial exclaimed on the communicator. "Come in! Are you there?!"

"It's like a _firepit _in here!" Batman responded over the communicator. "I'm going to try and find a way out! Stand by."

That's when Clark finally narrowed his eyes. He knew now was the time to act..

He didn't know the full extent of his powers, but if there was _any _time to test them… Now would be the time..

Clark took a deep breath, before he shot up in the sky like a bullet, flying off towards the burning Dreadnought!

On the inside of the ship, the smoke was simply _grueling_! Batman dragged an unconscious Stan through a corridor, intensely coughing due to all the smoke inhalation. If he didn't find a way out soon, he and _everyone _on board would die!

Batman attempted to open one of the emergency exits he had installed, but the sprinkler was completely shorted out! Presumably by some sort of outside _interference_..

The entire doorway was _engulfed _in flames! There was only one other exit Batman knew of that was nearby, and it was the main elevator..

Batman drug Stan towards the elevator, though was slowly getting weaker as his lungs filled with more and _more _smoke..

Upon pressing the button.. The elevator simply did not function..

It was out of operation.

Upon learning this fact, Batman's lungs could take no more, as he coughed even _harder _than ever before as he slumped to the ground!

It was his not being prepared that was about to cost him his _life_.. Cost him one of his best _friends' _lives.. Cost everyone _aboard _this vessel's lives!

It was his own doing…

Being prepared was essential, and now he's _blew _it!

However, Batman's eyes widened as he felt a rumble on the entire ship! It couldn't have been an Earthquake, since they were _well _above the atmosphere by this point..

Indeed, the _Ravager _had already begun to head towards Galaxia by the time he arrived, so what exactly happened just now? Did another piece of debris hit them? Or…

Clark had actually managed to fly under the Dreadnought and hold it upright with all his strength! It was more than he was used to for _sure_, but it was actually not that bad!

He slowly floated towards the ground as the Dreadnought continued to burn.. He knew that he would need to extinguish the flames, himself, if the passengers were gonna survive!

Finally, Clark was able to set the Dreadnought safely on the ground, before he used his Ice Breath on the burning entrance to clear a path for him!

It wasn't like fire could hurt him, anyways, but he needed a clear path for all the soldiers on board!

Batman attempted to crawl towards Stan, intending to cover his face with his cape to keep at least _some _of the smoke out and buy him more time..

At this rate, they would be dead in a matter of minutes..

Just as Batman was able to weakly put the cape over Stan's face, his head roughly fell to the floor.. He was unconscious, and was now in fate's hands.

Though as fate would have it, immediately after he fell unconscious, Ice Breath cleared the way through the doorway from before, and Clark rushed his way towards Batman and Stan.

They were among the _first _victims that Clark had to rescue from the burning ship! But they wouldn't be the last. While Admiral Jerjerrod was rescued, he was gravely injured. Tragically, Captain Dyer was killed in the explosion. Only a third of the two hundred crew and guards were alive, and most were badly injured. Several died after being rescued from their injuries.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack smiled as he held the baby girl in his arms. Gwen had just given birth to Maisie, and she was currently recovering, leaving Jack with his latest daughter. He smiled a bit as he held her, feeling a tiny bit of joy.

"Emperor?"

Jack cocked a brow at the...fearful tone of the doctor. He turned, and immediately noticed the pained, saddened expression on her face.

"What happened?" He asked, already getting worried.

"Your...wife, Kyle-"

"Is she alright?" Jack asked, already fearing the worst.

"Yes, she's alive, but..."

The doctor looked at Jack. "She suffered miscarriage. We...did everything we could."

Jack was frozen for a moment, before he looked down, trying desperately to remain calm. He needed to for Maisie's sake…

"What...what caused it?" He asked.

"Your wife...she was injured a few days ago. It seems the stress on her body caused by that injury-"

Jack held up his hand, motioning for her to stop. He already knew what that meant…

"Emperor?" Carandial began on the communicator.

Jack huffed, trying his best to keep his composure.

"What is it, Carandial?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Drew awoke in a hospital, already virtually healed from his injuries. It seemed medical technology had really improved in the last few years thanks to the Replicator. He saw several other soldiers from the _Ravager _around him, but noticed that Stan was missing.

Taking the oxygen mask off of his face and the IV out of his arm, Drew stood up out of the bed and attempted to walk out, only to slump to his knees again, too weak to walk.

"Need a hand?" Someone spoke, before Drew looked up to see Clark offering him a helping hand with a smile.

Drew looked up at him, before seeing that his Batsuit was laying in the corner of the room, near the side of his hospital bed. They had to strip him out of it in order to check his vitals and breathing, and well as put the IV in his arm.

Drew looked up once again, before taking Clark's hand, and weakly standing up.

"I really think you should _rest_.." Clark suggested. "That fire sure did a number on _everyone_.."

Drew took some more deep breaths, before he asked,

"Wh- Where's Stan?.."

"I don't know," Clark replied. "Jack wanted to speak with him. Apparently, Gwen and Kyle gave birth today as well, so maybe he wanted Stan to meet the new babies?"

Drew sighed, before he shook his head.

"No, Clark.. I don't think that's it at all.."

He grabbed his Batsuit, before he practically _stumbled_ trying to get into it. All the while Clark began to question,

"What do you mean by that, Drew? Is everything _okay _with Stan? He did seem pretty mad that one day.."

Batman finally clicked on his utility belt, and put the cowl back over his face, before he coughed a few times. He still wasn't fully recovered from the fire, but that didn't really matter right now.

Batman looked into Clark's eyes, before he genuinely said,

"_Thank _you…"

With a stunned expression, Clark watched as Batman exited the room, shutting the door behind him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Stan?"

As Stan began to regain consciousness, the first thing he heard was Kyle's voice. "Stan, are you okay, man?"

"W- Whe- Where?..." Stan weakly began to ask as he regained his consciousness. "Joker?.."

Kyle's face fell a bit. "We heard on the news that the ship he was on was destroyed. Scouts said he was missing..."

Stan noticed where they were. They were in a hospital room.

And the _good _part at least was that he could actually feel his arms and _legs _again..

"What happened? Why are you here? Gwen and I were here because we were giving birth to our new kids." Kyle explained. "I kinda blacked out after the birth, so I guess I'll see my baby when they make sure he's okay."

That's when the realization finally hit Stan.

"Oh _no_.." Stan muttered with widened eyes.

The door opened, and a _very _angry looking Jack marched in. While he didn't have yellow in his eyes, and his anger was obviously a lot more controlled, they could tell that he was pissed off just the same.

"Jack…?" Kyle began as Jack approached them. Jack looked at her, and then Stan, with that same disappointed expression.

Stan knew he was in trouble.. More likely than not Batman had snitched on him. This meant that he was _definitely _gonna lose his position in the military, and maybe even _imprisonment _on top of that!

"Kyle," Jack said flatly, catching both Kyle and Stan by surprise. However, he hesitated, looking down with a pained expression.

"Something.. _happened _with the baby.." Stan widened his eyes, already sensing the trouble. He simply _forgot _about his own situation for a minute, and instead began to focus on _theirs_'..

"That stunt with the Dark Side," Jack said, clenching his teeth, causing Kyle's eyes to widen, and her to look at Stan with horror and fear. The kind of fear only a parent who feared for their child could have…

"The baby...didn't make it. The stress on your body from that fight..." Jack shook his head.

"No!" Kyle yelled, immediately beginning to cry as the raw, horrible realization that her baby, a baby she carried, a baby she was looking forward to having so much, was gone…

However, to Stan's surprise, Jack didn't move to comfort her. He was shedding a few tears himself, but still retained that bitter, grim expression.

"Jesus, dude.." Stan shook his head. "I- I'm sorry.."

"You owe the families of those soldiers an apology," Jack snapped.

He looked up at them. "_This _is why we need to keep cooler heads. This is why I sided with Drew, because I saw what my anger could do. Now, the Joker is free, and..." Jack looked down. "Think before you act. Because anger will always come back to haunt you. Trust me, because I know."

Stan looked out in the distance blankly, before he responded,

"Let me guess.. Drew _snitched _me out didn't he? After he found me in that cell? He probably.. _pushed_ for the punishment to be to the fullest extent of the law.. Thought up an oh so _genius _plan to land the Dreadnought!? To- To prove that he's better than me again!?" Stan ended with slight tears.

"No," Jack growled. "He was just as injured as you were by that incident. The dreadnought's gone, and over a hundred soldiers are dead. If Clark wasn't there, _neither _of you would have made it."

He looked Stan in the eyes. "Both of Kenzi's fathers were on that ship, Stan."

Stan only narrowed his eyes as he took deep breaths and tears fell. His expression was quite unreadable, but it was strangely _eerie_..

"We did this because we were trying to save our children, Jack..." Kyle whimpered. "Because they suffered because of these monsters.."

"At what _cost_?" Jack asked. He shook his head. "Effective immediately, you are _both_ discharged from the Security Council and Military, forfeiting all privileges and rights attendant, as well as clearance to attend top meetings. You will remain in South Park for the next three months, and are not to leave."

He looked at Kyle. "You will remain part of this family, _if _you so choose, but you are no longer Empress."

Kyle looked at Jack with a broken expression, tears forming in her eyes. She looked down, continuing to cry as her entire world came crumbling down around her…

Stan's expression never changed.. He had broken a _long _time ago..

He was out of the military? Fine. He didn't care..

There was no way in _hell _Drew was ever gonna grant him access to see Kenzi again after _that_, so really, what else did he have left?

Jack looked at the two, before he turned, and walked off. Neither noticed the tear that fell down Jack's face.

"You know, I never saw evil in you, Kyle.." Stan broke the silence after a few seconds. Kyle looked tearfully towards him, before he added on, "I saw my super best friend who was _desperate_.. Who finally wanted retribution for what that _sicko _did to her.. They should never have tried to stop you from wringing his fucking neck.."

Kyle looked at Stan silently, before she looked down. "And now he's blaming me for...my son's death..." Kyle whimpered. "I don't see you as evil, either, Stan. I don't blame you for trying to get justice for Kenzi. For Kylie as well. For all those who died, and who will die because those two are too weak to see that these monsters will never repent."

"And why do they _do _that to us, Kyle!?" Stan's voice increased in volume, him starting to get passionate on the subject. "Why should we not wipe those murderous stains off the face of this _planet_!? This world is bad _enough_! Just look at Shao _Kahn_! He's dead, _right_!? Have you heard a _peep _out of Outworld since then!?"

"No..." Kyle replied. "And neither from Darkseid. Because he's dead as well."

"That's what I'm _saying_, Kyle.." Stan spoke more calmly, approaching her after standing up out of his own hospital bed. "What sense does it make that we can kill Darkseid or Shao Kahn, but not someone like The Joker or Garrison?"

"It _doesn't _make sense!" Kyle exclaimed. "And Jack has killed so much before! Why is he so squeamish now?!"

Stan took a breath, before sighing. He appeared hesitant, but he knew the truth.

"It's because of _Drew_.." Stan answered. "It's so _obvious_. The guy goes to Asia for a few years, and now all a sudden he thinks he's some kind of philosophical _badass _of terror.."

Stan shook his head.

"Well y'know what Kyle? Jack and most of the others might believe in Drew's facade and suicidal 'philosophy'.. But I _don't_!"

Kyle looked down, before she narrowed her eyes. "Neither do I."

She got up, and looked down. "Jack's abandoned me because of Drew's lies..."

She clenched her fists. "And my son paid for it."

Stan held out a hand, merely as a gesture of trust.

"Then come _with _me, Kyle.." Stan softly spoke. "I have a _plan_.. A plan that will rid the Empire of Drew's _bullshit _and all these superhero 'good guy' politics!"

Kyle looked at Stan, before responding. "Get ready. But I have one thing I need to do first..."

She looked to the side. "He betrayed me...So I'm going to make him _pay_!"

"Meet me by Stark's Pond tonight.." Stan told Kyle. "Once there, I'll fill you in further.."

There was a bit of silence, before Stan added,

"Oh, and Kyle?"

Kyle nodded in acknowledgment.

"Thanks for always sticking beside me.. Like a true super best friend _would_.." Stan responded, a slight grin forming on his face.

Kyle smiled, and nodded firmly. Tonight, the one who corrupted her husband and made him betray her would die. _Both _of them would.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack and Drew, now out of his Batsuit, were walking down the street. Jack had asked his brother to walk with him, to try and hear his thoughts on the punishment of Kyle and Stan. He had just finished explaining what happened, and was waiting for Drew's opinion on it. That had become a thing now. While Drew, aside from his position on the Earthrealm Security Council, had no concrete authority in the Imperial hierarchy, Jack trusted him more than anyone else by this point, when it came to advice.

"Well _I _for one see your actions to be justified.." Drew gave his opinion as he tried to keep up with Jack. The weakness in his limbs made it somewhat difficult, but with each passing hour, he was slowly beginning to recover.

Drew shook his head, before adding,

"I.. just wish it never had to come to this. Stan and Kyle are among my _greatest _friends.. But with them acting so wild as of late, it gets harder for me to trust them like I used to.."

Jack nodded in agreement. "I agree...That's why I removed them from the power structure. We need to keep cooler heads now, and their impetuousness needs to stop before they can..." Jack trailed off as he sensed a disturbance in the Force.

"What is it?" Drew asked him, holding onto his midsection to help ease some of the aching that was still coming from it.

Jack looked around, before the two detected the slightest sound from nearby. They turned to see Kyle walking up to them. She had a neutral look on her face.

Jack was about to acknowledge her, and try and explain that what he had done, he had done for her and Stan's own good, but stopped as he sensed something...off about her.

Drew narrowed his eyes in Kyle's direction, also growing _very _suspicious.. However, it was at that moment that the feeling in his gut began to throb in pain even _more_! He _sensed _something dangerous lurking behind them.

With widened eyes, Drew protectively tackled Jack to the ground as a gunshot rang out.

Someone else had just tried to blow his _head _off!

Jack immediately looked around as he reached for his lightsaber, but stopped again when he saw Kyle's lips curl into a smirk. She pulled out Obi-Wan's old lightsaber, which had been placed in a museum just days ago, after his passing.

Jack knew in that moment, the Kyle he knew was _gone_.

A white string of what appeared to look like _spider _web shot out in Drew's direction in an attempt to pull him closer, but Drew's agility allowed him to successfully avoid the web, before he grabbed it with one hand and instead _yanked _the other perpetrator forward!

It was Stan, who now fell face first on the ground, a rifle falling down onto the ground as well.. Stan quickly rolled back onto his feet, and instead pulled out his pistol, which he aimed in Drew's direction. Drew assumed a fighting stance, trying not to appear weak or in pain like he currently was.

For a tense few seconds, the four combatants stood there, waiting for one to make the first move.

Jack looked Kyle in the eye, before he said softly. "I will do what I must..." He activated his lightsaber. Kyle narrowed her eyes, and leapt forward, husband and wife beginning their battle. Kyle was a lot more skilled than she once was, and again, was on the offensive, though Jack was clearly holding back a bit, and only defending.

Meanwhile Drew looked with a scowl directly into Stan's eyes, as his now former friend aimed the pistol directly at him.

"Think about what you're doing, Stan!" Drew exclaimed. "There's _still _time for you to put the gun down and do the right thing!"

"Oh fuck _off_!" Stan exclaimed, turning off the safety. "Don't go telling me what 'doing the right thing' is! Your little.. 'no _killing_' philosophy.. It's a _joke_! As well as ironic, since it only seems to _kill _more people in the end than it _saves_!"

"Yeah!" Kyle yelled in support. "Well we're _done _with your sanctimonious, self-righteous attitude ruling our lives!"

"Stan, _think _for a second!" Drew exclaimed, his voice getting louder. "What have you _become_!? What have you _both _become!?" Drew finished as he risked an angered glance towards Kyle.

"You two used to be my best _friends_!" Drew continued. "I'd like to still think you _can _be! Let us _help _you.. Put down your weapons-"

"_Fuck _off, Drew!" Stan cried, tears of the good memories of the past now coming to his mind. "_You're _the one who's changed for the _worse_! What about _Kenzi_!? Did _she _get any justice for what that _freak _put her through!? Did _Kylie_!? How about _Amelia_!?" Stan now asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Have you found her _rapist_ yet, Mr. _Detective_!?" Stan angrily asked.

"No, you didn't! And you _won't_!" Kyle yelled tearfully. "Because neither of you _care!_"

"That's not true!" Jack protested. "Killing doesn't solve the problem. It only escalates the cycle of violence! If you bash a criminal's skull in, his friends are going to try and bash your's in, or your family's! But if you don't, there's a chance that actual peace may be attained, _without _bloodshed!"

He then added. "How do you know who you're killing isn't someone's Kenzi?!"

Stan could only chuckle at Jack's logic, shaking his head.

"Jack.. If The Joker is _actually _someone's 'Kenzi'.." Stan began. "Then this world really _is _beyond saving…"

"It's not. And neither are you!" Jack replied, before turning to Kyle. "Kyle, please, don't do this. This won't solve anything. Think of Kylie, Amelia, Calvin and..."

He looked down. "Think of what this has cost us as a _family! _It's not worth it!"

"It's _your _fault!" Kyle screamed as she began to intensify her attacks. "My baby boy's dead because you got in my way!"

"Enough of this.." Stan spoke, preparing to shoot Drew.

However, Drew merely narrowed his eyes, before he spoke to Stan,

"Stan.. I've given you fair warning, but this will be your last. When I count to 'three', I am going to _take _that gun from you and put you back in the hospital for the next two weeks.."

Stan's face only got firmer, as he held the gun higher.

"_One_.." Drew spoke, as he took a step forward.

Stan took a step back, but kept his composure.

"Stay the fuck back! I- I'm gonna _do _it!" Stan exclaimed.

"_Two_.." Drew counted even firmer this time, his steps getting even faster.

Stan couldn't help but widen his eyes now, even taking some fearful breaths.

"I'm warning you-" Stan began, before a slick sweep takedown from Drew tripped Stan onto his back.

Before he could recover, Drew snatched the gun from his hand, before a well placed punch to his chin knocked Stan out.

"Three…" Drew finished, before unloading the gun and tossing it to the ground.

Kyle froze for a moment as she witnessed this. Jack looked at her with a cold expression, before he went on the offensive. He quickly began pushing his wife back.

"Dad! What's..."

All three turned to see their friends and family, as well as most of the town, had gathered to watch the fight. Jack's eyes fell on his children, all of whom looked confused and frightened at this sight. Drew noticed Kenzi's expression, being one of utmost _confusion_!

Luckily, Kenzi was getting old enough now to distinguish right from wrong, and wasn't totally oblivious to reason anymore. Drew wanted to approach his daughter, but held off for a moment, standing beside Jack for extra support, hopefully to convince Kyle to surrender what she was doing.

Kyle looked at the two, and her face clearly morphed into one of fear as she backed up. Jack's expression softened, and he held out his hand, offering to forgive her.

Kyle looked at the hand for a moment, and then to Drew.

Drew could only look at Kyle with his signature 'Bat Glare'. It was quite clear that he wasn't gonna trust Kyle or Stan _anytime _soon..

Drew saw that Jack could likely handle this, so he gave one last look to Kyle, before walking towards his daughter, Kenzi, whom was with a distraught looking Sharon.

Kyle watched him go, and realized what she was doing. But she knew there was no going back now…

"Kyle..." Jack began, his eyes widening as he realized what she was going to do.

Kyle narrowed her eyes, trembling in rage, before she leapt into the air.

A horrific scream filled the air as Jack's lightsaber swung upwards.

Kyle fell to the ground, one of her arms and both of her legs disconnected from her body. Only the mechanical hand she had been given after the last fight remained…

Jack panted a bit, before deactivating his lightsaber, tears falling down his face.

Drew took Kenzi from Sharon, shielding her eyes from what was going on. She didn't need to see any of this.. He gave a thankful expression to Sharon, to which she returned one of her own.

"It's okay, Kenzi.." Drew spoke. "Daddy's here now.."

"Did.. other Daddy do _bad_?" Kenzi whispered into his ear as she leaned on his shoulder.

Drew looked down with slight pity, before he softly replied,

"Yes.. He did _very _bad. But that doesn't mean he _is _bad.."

"But why did he do that?" Kenzi asked, which prompted Drew to shake his head, before he answered honestly,

"I don't know…"

Jack looked at Kyle, before he looked at his lightsaber, his hand trembling. He hated himself, right now. Even after all she had done, she was still his _wife_. He still _loved _her more than life itself…

And right now, she was looking at him in fear and agony. Jack looked down, before he turned to Stan's unconscious body. "Bind him. Take them both to the hospital." He choked out.

"I've got it.." Drew volunteered, before he began to hand off a nearly asleep Kenzi back to Sharon. "I.. hope you realize that this doesn't change anything between-"

"I know.." Sharon sighed, tears beginning to form. "I just.. What has _happened _to my Stanley?"

Drew looked down, before he replied with just as much sorrow,

"I don't know.." He looked back up at her, before adding, "I'm sorry.."

Sharon could only nod, before Drew began to walk towards Stan's direction, flipping him over and finally putting handcuffs on him.

Jack looked at Drew for one final moment. "Once Stan is taken care of, meet me outside Kyle's room in the hospital." He said.

Drew lifted Stan's body over his shoulder, getting kind of wobbly due to him still being weak from his injuries. He nodded in response to Jack's request, though, and began to leave.

He wasn't about to _carry _him all that way, however.. No, this time he was gonna use whatever vehicle he could.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After Stan was placed in restraints and taken to heal, Drew found Jack by Kyle's room. He was looking in, as replacements were fitted to his wife's limbs…

Jack looked at her with a pensive expression.

"Thank you for coming," He said softly, not looking away from Kyle.

"What is _happening _lately, Jack?.." Drew shook his head, really saddened at the prospect that not one, but _two _of his closest friends had tried to _assassinate _them! One the wife to his brother, and the _other _one of his daughter's _fathers_..

"I-" Drew sighed. "-I feel so _bad _that everyone had to see that.. Like, did you see how your children looked? What about _Sharon_?"

Jack closed his eyes. "I don't blame them for their anger. Kyle was raped for God's sake, so of course she would want to kill her rapist, especially if she thought he had done the same to her daughter. And Stan? He had just learned that the daughter he loves with all his heart was captured, and he wanted to give her the justice he thought she deserved."

He shook his head. "They were wrong, but they were monsters we created...Monsters that had to be defeated in front of innocent children who just hours earlier called them family..."

"They created _themselves_.." Drew gave his firm opinion to Jack. "I understand their anger as well.. Believe me, all I've ever _wanted _to do was kill The Joker.. But that still doesn't make what I do _right_. He kills others, but what message would that send to everyone else if I delved _down _to his level?"

"It would keep the amount of murderers the same..." Jack said softly. "If you sacrifice your principles, then you're no better than the monster you claim to fight..."

"I'll admit," Drew sighed. "the idea _does _sound kind of.. _insane _or pointless on paper, but it really _isn't _if you play your cards right! People do things.. for a _reason_, right? So it _is _with that notion in mind that if they can learn to _act _a certain way, they can _unlearn _it as well.. Everyone is subject to rehabilitation. You just have to earn their trust, let them open up to you, and guide them down the path of reason."

Jack nodded. "By killing one enemy, you only make more. But by redeeming them, you save them, and everyone they might have recruited, from themselves..."

"And if we achieve that goal with The _Joker_, for instance," Drew began. "Then all of his _followers _will be in a state of confusion.. They won't understand why their leader has abandoned their misguided philosophy.. Some will still believe in it anyways, but _most_? They will drift away from it."

Drew then firmly added on,

"That's _not _to say The Joker shouldn't still be punished in some way for what he's _done_, however.. I want to make that _very _clear."

Jack looked to the side, thinking. "Actions have consequences. We need to be fair, but firm..."

He looked at Drew. "We can still save these two, though."

"They just need to be guided down the correct path.." Drew added in agreement.

Drew sighed, before he told Jack,

"I could teach Stan the ways of meditation. I found it to be one of the best ways to relieve stress in my time in Bhutan.. I would do it often times before I went to bed each night."

Jack smiled. "When she wakes up, I'm going to talk with her...I want to help her. Maybe I haven't been a good enough husband..." He looked at Drew. "Meditation...Anakin and I both agreed it didn't work for us..."

"Then you're doing it wrong.." Drew quickly replied, thinking up a comeback.

"Oh, my mistake..." Jack sighed, before he turned serious again.

"I'll talk to Kyle. You talk to Stan?"

"Sounds fair.." Drew nodded as he headed for Stan's room just down the hallway.

As he opened Stan's door, however, he saw that the hospital bed was now _empty_! His eyes widened, before he carefully walked his way into the room, preparing himself for in case Stan was planning some sort of surprise attack.

Upon inspecting the room, however, Stan was absolutely _nowhere _to be found! Even the _windows _appeared to be untampered with..

Strange.. Considering he hadn't heard _anyone _enter or exit the room before..

Whoever _did _must have had _some _stealth…

This was _not _good…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You're _serious_?" Jack asked Drew. _How _did somebody just break into the hospital, get Stan out of there, leave no evidence, and do so _completely _unnoticed? This was a threat that could not be ignored. After what happened with the _Ravager_, as well as the recent battle that left Kyle maimed, Stan was a threat that could not be ignored.

"Pretty serious.." Drew answered. "We need to send out a search party _now_! He can't be too far."

Jack nodded in agreement. "Any idea who it could be?"

"Stan was too banged up, so it couldn't be him alone.." Drew deduced. "Besides, his stealth isn't up to par, even if he was in top condition. He was taken by _somebody_.. Somebody who has the mastery of _stealth_."

Jack looked down, thinking this over. He only knew a few people who could have accomplished this. Batman was out, for obvious reasons. Nightwing was still recovering from his injuries, and was on their side. So...who was it?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Something is going on…" Revan said to the other Justice League members, as well as some of the senior Imperial, Shaolin, Jedi and Avengers present.

"I sensed something off about Kyle from the moment we began searching for Amelia's rapist. She had darkness in her heart, but what I sensed was...far _worse_."

"What do you mean '_worse_'?" Batman asked his former mentor, his arms crossed in suspense.

"The Dark Side surrounded her..." Revan mused. "But to a level I haven't seen in anyone else before. Not even Palpatine...Whatever that darkness was, it most certainly wasn't her own. But it was influencing her, stoking the fires of the hatred already in her heart."

"You _know _we can't allow this to go on.." Batman firmly yet regretfully told everyone. "Kyle is far too _dangerous _in this state.. We need to get her some help. Some sort of _way _she can extinguish the darkness within her! If not extinguish, then at the very least, _contain_…"

"I agree." Tyromairon chimed in. "Kyle is too unstable to be trusted. For the safety of both herself, and those around her, we must find something that can help her."

"There's...a place we visited long ago," Ahsoka finally spoke. Despite not being that well known by the others present, she felt she needed to let them know of this. "It is strong in the Force. Perhaps there, she could find the answers she seeks?"

"But will she, is the question." Sparrow pointed out. "Just because you have all the tools, does not mean you will want to actually go and build the structure."

Batman looked down briefly, before he looked to Ahsoka and asked,

"And you know of this place's location?"

"I do. It's the homeworld of the Jedi, where they originated millennia ago." Ahsoka replied.

Revan looked up. "Tython..." He identified.

"Yes. I remember its location. We can probably reach it in a matter of days." Ahsoka added.

"And just how certain are you that this will actually work?" Batman asked Ahsoka, always having to play the skeptic.

"Before the Jedi even formed, there was a war on the planet, between followers of the Light and Dark Side. The Force itself is said to have intervened on that planet, and that any inhabitant feels the Light Side gain strength within them. It is a calming, serene place. We hid it away to protect it from the Sith during the Clone Wars, but it's still there." Ahsoka explained.

Batman went into thought, before he spoke,

"I'll inform Jack about this.. Whether Kyle likes it or not, this is for her own good. Once Kyle is on a vessel, it's just a matter of who has to transport her there."

Batman looked to Ahsoka.

"You should probably be one of those who goes along.. You'll have to be their guide, and lead them to Tython."

Ahsoka bowed slightly. "As you wish..." She trailed off, not knowing how to address him properly.

"Just call me Batman.." Batman told her, sensing this. He didn't say his real name, as he wanted to see just what she was made of first, and where her interests lied.

With that, Batman turned around and exited the meeting room, intending to find Jack and inform him of what was to happen.

As he did so, however, he couldn't help but hear...screaming in the distance, and...the tragically familiar sound of destruction in the town…

Batman scowled, before he pushed a button on the side of his cowl, turning on his manually built in communicator.

"Justice League, this is Batman.. Get out here." Batman told them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When they reached the town center, where everything seemed to be happening, they immediately noticed a familiar figure. At least a dozen bodies, including two children laid around the rubble, where Darkclaw stood.

At his feet was a little girl, who looked no older than Kenzi. She was crying in terror and obvious pain, and was covered in dust.

"Ah..." Darkclaw said in mock greeting. "The welcome wagon..."

"Step _away _from the children, Darkclaw!" Clark narrowed his eyes, flying towards the front of the League.

Darkclaw cocked a brow. "As you wish..."

With that, he stepped away a bit.

But before the League could do anything, Darkclaw clenched his fist, causing the little girl to scream, before a sickening crack, and deathly silence followed.

"_No_!" Clark's eyes widened, before his fists clenched.

Batman stayed towards the rear of the Justice League, simply watching the scenario unfold. There was nothing _he _could do personally. As physically, he wasn't near strong enough to take down Darkclaw.

And if what Jack says is true, then neither is anyone _else _really. At least, not _permanently_.

He decided to stay back on this one, and let Clark and Diana take care of this. Hopefully he could get Jack's attention and they would have more of an advantage.

Darkclaw cocked a brow. "Why do you mourn over insects, boy? The weak are only there to serve the strong. Why do you waste your energy to protect them?" He asked Clark.

"Because these '_insects' _are my family!" Clark firmly responded. "Because they took me in when I had no one else! But of course, someone as wicked and cold hearted as you wouldn't _know _what love and compassion is.."

Darkclaw laughed. "Mere obstacles to _true _power..."

He then smirked. "But obstacles _easily _removed."

He turned and nodded. He was looking towards an alley, and…

Several...creatures emerged. They were black in coloration, skeletal, with elongated heads, and no eyes to speak of, with tails ending in stingers.

However, it wasn't the creatures that made everyone in the League freeze. It was who they had in their clawed hands.

"One more word, and these _weaklings _die." Darkclaw snarled.

Kylie, Amelia, Gwen, Maisie, Calvin and…

Kenzi, were held by these monsters.

Batman's eyes widened, before the scowl returned to his face.

He was making things _personal _now…

Clark's own eyes widened as he looked over at his friends, all of whom were trapped by those beasts. He wanted to attempt and reason with Darkclaw, but he remembered that if he spoke another word, he might just keep to his sick promise!

Whether it was a bluff or not, Clark didn't want to find out.

Darkclaw's smirk widened as Jack finally arrived. His eyes narrowed to slits and he began to march forward, intent on saving his family.

"Darkclaw!" He yelled challengingly. "This ends _now!_"

Batman kept his entire body concealed with his cape. Underneath, he had taken something out of his utility belt, intending to use it when the right time came..

He may not be able to do much to Darkclaw, but he could at _least _save his family…

Darkclaw looked at Jack, before he spoke slowly.

"How is your other wife doing?"

Jack stopped when he heard that.

"What…?".

Darkclaw raised his hand, revealing…

An image of _Kyle _being held by one of those same creatures in the hospital room.

"I have your entire family here, _Anderson_," Darkclaw snarled. "On my command, they can, and _will _rip your children and wives to pieces."

One of the creatures hissed, causing saliva to drip down from its maw and hit a squirming, trembling, whimpering Amelia's face.

What little remained of Jack's confidence eroded almost immediately as Darkclaw walked closer.

"What...do you want?" Jack asked softly.

"Bow to me." Darkclaw demanded. "Accept your death with dignity, and I will allow your wretched spawn to live."

He Force Pulled Kylie forward, and activated the Shadow Blade. "Now..." He ordered as he held the blade to Kylie's throat.

Batman, his cape still concealing the device from his utility belt, looked up to Clark and Diana, before giving a subtle nod.

He may not have spoken any words, but the Kryptonian and Amazonian _both _knew that he had a plan..

It would be a one _shot _plan as well.. They couldn't mess this up.

Jack hesitated, before he fell to his knees. Darkclaw laughed. "How noble..."

He threw Kylie to the ground, before raising the Shadow Blade.

Just as he rose the Shadow Blade, Batman finally revealed what was underneath the cape, activating the small yet powerful device with clenched teeth.

It was a high pitched sonar, which was supposed to be so bad, any normal living thing with even the most _minimal _of hearing would be forced to cover their ears! Lest their ears bleed!

For a split second, it seemed to work. Darkclaw jerked backwards, covering his ears in pain as he reeled backwards.

But more importantly, it caused the black _creatures _to screech in pain as well, the sonar heavily affecting their hearing.

That was the signal for Clark and Diana to act quickly!

Clark used his heat vision to quickly burn off the limbs of the black beasts, which sent the victims trapped within hurtling towards the ground below.

It would be no problem for Wonder Woman, though, as she caught each one as they fell before they fell to their untimely doom.

However, as she landed, she was blasted back, and the sonar suddenly halted.

All eyes turned to Darkclaw, whose eyes blazed with fury as he grabbed Jack by the neck.

"Enough games..." He snarled, before he held up his hand, and a torrent of dark energy shot from his hands.

Jack closed his eyes, awaiting his death, but...it never came.

When he opened them, he realized with horror...the dark energy had enveloped the _children _and Gwen!

When it returned to Darkclaw's hand...they were _gone_.

"_No_!" Batman exclaimed, his eyes widening.

Darkclaw threw Jack to the ground, and stood over him. "Long live the king..." He raised the Shadow Blade, intending to finish the Emperor off once and for all.

However, he was caught off guard when Clark's heat vision struck his wrist.

Darkclaw yelled in pain as he leapt back to avoid Clark's blast.

Jack yelled in rage as he leapt up at Darkclaw, activating his lightsaber. Darkclaw blocked the strike, and the two looked at each other one final time. The League readied to reinforce Jack…

"Let them _go!_" Jack ordered tearfully.

For a moment, Darkclaw looked nervous, before that same sly smile returned. "One day, Emperor...I'll be back...You'll see your family then!"

With that, he blasted Jack back with red Force Lightning, and dark energy began to surround his body.

"NO!" Jack yelled as he got up to stop Darkclaw from escaping. But when he swung his lightsaber through the dark energy, there was no physical form there to fight. As the dark energy dissipated, it became clear that Darkclaw...was gone.

Link stared out in the distance, Master Sword in hand, before he gave a grunt of upset, hanging his head down with closed eyes.

Batman's expression was merely a blank one. He saw Darkclaw disappear..

With his family's very _souls _in his possession…

"The evil never stops…" Batman spoke in an eerily calm manner. "Amelia is raped by a still currently unknown assailant, The Joker is once again on the loose, and now Darkclaw has harbored my daughter's soul; _my _entire remaining family's souls, in his possession!"

Batman's eyes narrowed, before he asked a rhetorical question that was on everyone's mind,

"When will it _end_?"

Jack turned, and looked at Batman. However...his eyes were not the yellow everyone, especially Batman, perhaps, expected. They were that same blue…

However, Jack was trembling. His face contorted, and he fell to his knees, tears starting to flow as he began to cry. "I'm…sorry...Forgive me, my family..."

"Are you okay?.." Wonder Woman asked comfortingly, placing a hand on Jack's shoulder.

She of course knew the answer, but she figured it was the thought that counted.

Jack shook his head, but still replied softly. "Thank...you, Diana..."

He looked away. "I'm sorry, Drew..."

"Don't apologize.." Batman responded. "You can be sorry when they're dead.. For now.." His eyes narrowed in determination.

"We're going to get them _back_!"

Jack looked up, before he said firmly. "Yes...we _will!_"

He stood up.

"I swear it..."

He looked to the side. "Caesarius, get some medics here for the wounded..." He said on the Communicator.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Where does Darkclaw reside?" Jack asked as he, Batman and the Justice League arrived at the Wu Shi Academy, where Tyromairon and Raiden currently were.

"How much do you remember of your soul's imprisonment by his hand all those years ago?" Raiden responded to Jack with a question of his own.

"I remember...a dark place, like a cave or...something similar. I was trapped there. There was no light..." Jack replied. "I could feel the Dark Side there, stronger than anywhere else..."

"The Dark Side's origins are in that Realm..." Tyromairon responded. "And it is focused in Darkclaw...Try as we might, we could never destroy him...he would always return, even if we defeated him in his own territory."

"What _causes _him to keep coming back?" Clark asked with utter curiosity at this point. "An old curse? Some sort of magic?"

"We don't know." Tyromairon said honestly. "No-one has ever succeeded. We thought Jack was the key, but somehow, not even he has been able to vanquish Darkclaw for good."

"There must be _some _way.." Batman began to go deep into thought. "_Every _living thing can eventually cease to exist.. To say otherwise would be going against the very laws of matter!"

Tyromairon looked down. "We know how to get you there, but..."

He looked at Raiden, nodding for him to continue.

"The realm in question is so far from our reality, we only have the power to send _two _of you.." Raiden began to explain. "But _heed _this warning: whoever is sent will have to deal with Darkclaw at nearly his _full _power! You will be in _his _domain! If you _fail_.."

Raiden shook his head.

"You will _never _come back…" The Thunder God finished.

Jack's eyes widened, before he looked down. "If there's even the smallest chance of saving my children and my niece, I'm going. _Whatever _it takes."

The Justice League looked among each other, as if trying to determine who the best second should be. Their initial thought immediately went to who was _strong _enough to deal sufficient damage against Darkclaw!

However, that's when Batman spoke up,

"His '_domain'_, you say?"

Batman went into thought, before he vaguely and suddenly added,

"I'm going…"

"What!?" The entire rest of the Justice League widened their eyes.

"Drew," Wonder Woman put a hand on Batman's shoulder. "you are perhaps the most intelligent man this planet has ever known, but you as a human will _never _project enough force to hurt that monster!"

"I don't need to.." Batman replied simply, before walking forward, to the Justice League's shock.

"If he is hiding in his 'domain', and he is at his strongest, then that means the source of his power is _there_.. I intend to _find _it, so that we may put an end to him once and for all…"

Tyromairon looked at the two. "Before you leave, know that we're _all _depending on you. If you fail, then Darkclaw will be unstoppable. All hinges on your victory..."

"We _won't_ fail.." Batman responded, as if knowingly. Though it was peak confidence at best.

"Then we wish you luck.." Raiden bowed his head down. "May the Elder Gods watch over you."

As Raiden began to open up a temporary portal, Clark looked to Jack and Batman, before calmly saying,

"Good luck, guys.."

Jack looked to Batman, before holding up his hand, as if to offer a handshake. "Together?"

Batman looked at the hand, before he grabbed Jack at the wrist, accepting the handshake.

"Together.." Batman repeated, his voice full of determination.


	4. Chapter 4, Questions and Answers

The sight that greeted them was exactly as Jack remembered. Darkness. They were in some kind of hallway, with ornate, almost gothic style architecture. Pillars surrounded them, and at the end of the hall was a throne…

Jack activated his lightsabers, while Batman walked beside him, his cape concealing his body so that he could use a gadget from his utility belt quickly and stealthily if he needed to…

Darkclaw sat on the throne, silent. He leaned back, his arms crossed, a slight smirk on his face.

"You could not live with your own failure..." Darkclaw spoke calmly. "Where did that bring you?" He then chuckled as he stood up. "Back to me."

Jack narrowed his eyes as he twirled his blades, and began to walk forward. However, as Jack looked to his side to see what Batman might say or do, he saw that he was now currently _nowhere _in sight…

Jack smirked a bit. With anyone else, he feared they had fled and left him to his fate. But with Batman, he _knew,_ somehow, he had a plan, and would intervene, one way or another.

Darkclaw stopped. "You know what you risk, by coming here..."

"I do. But the reward outweighs the risk." Jack replied as he raised his lightsabers in a defensive posture.

"I'm thankful..." Darkclaw replied as he began to circle Jack. "Because you give me the opportunity to finish what I started. And this time,"

He dragged the blade on the floor as he began to walk towards Jack. "No-one will save you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Batman could hear the sounds of a ferocious battle erupting nearby. He could hear the sound of Jack's lightsabers clashing against Darkclaw's Shadow Blade. He could feel the halls shake under the weight of the battle.

Attempting to look around the interior of the dank and seemingly sizeable hallway, Batman was unable to. The darkness was simply too prominent for a normal human to see in.

Noticing this straight away, Batman flipped a small, nearly unnoticeable switch on his cowl. This turned on his cowl's night vision, so that he could see in the dark much easier.

As he looked around, he noticed that the hallway ended at an intersection, with three potential paths…

In the distance, he heard the sound of screeching… He wasn't alone in here…

And what was worse, was that Darkclaw had broken his sonar device which affected his opponents' hearing and stunned them..

This would certainly be a _lot _more difficult…

Another screeching sound was heard, this time much closer. He would have to move fast if he was to avoid being detected…

Seeing a small window, Batman took it.. He rolled past the narrow intersection and began to run through one of the three paths that he had chosen.

As he approached, he noticed a small inscription at the top of each hall entrance..

"_One path leads to eternal imprisonment, another to the domain of a monster, and the last to the Heart. Choose wisely..._"

"A guessing game…" Batman narrowed his eyes. "Lovely…"

Looking at the three paths in front of him, one to his leftmost side, one straight ahead, and the final to his rightmost side, Batman made his decision.

Walking straight forward, Batman stayed ready just in case his choice was 'unwise'.

As he walked through the middle hall, there was a sudden rumble as rock fell at the path's entrance, trapping him inside the path he chose…

Batman took out a Batarang, holding it up defensively just in case something decided to lunge out at him.

At this point, it was entirely up to luck to find the still only _speculated _power source of Darkclaw! There were no real clues for which path was the correct one.

Hell, who even knew if there _was _a 'correct' path.

After a few moments, he finally reached a shrine…

However, instead of a crypt or jewel or any other expected power source, there was a simple rock obelisk in the center of the circular room. Looking closer, Batman noticed there were strange words on it…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack was thrown backwards into the wall, yelling in pain as he slammed into it.

Darkclaw roared as he lunged forward and swung the Shadow Blade downwards. Jack blocked the attack just in time.

Darkclaw's eyes narrowed as Jack resisted yet another attack. He pulled back and sent a burst of not only dark energy but red Force Lightning at Jack.

Jack desperately blocked the torrent, but was quickly pushed back against the wall. Darkclaw chuckled as he withdrew a hand, casually walking forward as he continued his barrage against Jack's defenses.

Jack narrowed his eyes, before he sent a burst of Force Lightning at Darkclaw. However, Darkclaw only laughed as it bounced harmlessly off of him.

"Running out of options, Jack..." He taunted, before running at Jack.

Jack only had seconds to block the strike, and the strike after that, and the strike after that.

It took all his strength just to stay alive.

All he could do was pray Drew figured it out. Because at this rate, he had only minutes at most.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Unum quinque…" Batman read aloud, cocking a brow.

There were only two words on the entire obelisk, and nothing else…

Batman looked around for any extra symbols, slots, artifacts, or _anything_. But it was in vain…

This was his only clue.

"One _five_.." Batman repeated the text in English. "The numbers are written in Latin.. It what does it _mean_?"

The fact that this was stumping him was very frustrating!

Because he knew that this was _it_! This was do or die! If he failed, then so would Jack..

And if Jack failed…

Batman's eyes narrowed, before he looked around the room, trying to find _any _sort of clue! Utilizing his night vision, he saw that besides the obelisk and maybe a few spider webs, the room was completely empty…

It was hopeless.

There was little to no indication of what the answer to this ancient riddle was! In the time it took him to sit down and figure this out, Darkclaw will already have won..

However, that's when _one _last glimmer of hope caught Batman's eye.

A _literal _glimmer on the ceiling! It was easily noticeable with his night vision, and showed tell tale signs that there was _light_ up there!

But _why_?

"One _five_…" Batman repeated, going deep into thought, trying to somehow, someway connect those two numbers to light!

That's when Batman's eyes widened.

"Of _course_.." Batman breathed. "One _five_.. As in John 1:5. It's a _Bible _verse!"

'_The light shines in the darkness, and the darkness has not overcome it.'_

That is what the verse read..

Batman could only smirk in that moment.

He knew that Darkclaw was _finished_.

All that he needed to do now was to reveal the light and let it shine upon the obelisk!

All it took was a simple Batarang tossed up at the ceiling to dispatch of the thick spider webs. Once the spider webs on the ceiling were disposed of…

The light shined brightly upon the ancient obelisk…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Darkclaw stood over Jack, who lied on the ground, beaten and broken. The Dark Lord was panting, but victorious.

He raised his Shadow Blade for one final strike, but stopped as he felt…

His eyes widened. "NO!" He thundered, causing the halls to shake.

Jack's eyes widened as he realized that...Batman had _succeeded_.

And at that moment, he saw the glint of a batarang flying through the air at Darkclaw…

The Batarang struck Darkclaw in the side of the head, actually stumbling him backwards due to his power being all but _drained_..

Batman allowed him no time to recover, as he glided in with a kick to his face, sending him to the ground.

Darkclaw tried to get up, but Jack allowed him no time. Darkclaw had only a second to block the ferocious strike Jack sent his way. But he had even less time to anticipate the kick from Batman, which was followed by a Force Push from Jack.

The two worked in perfect cohesion as they continued to force Darkclaw back.

"A simple Latin _translation_?" Batman taunted Darkclaw as his cape concealed his body, showing off his confidence. "I expected _better_.. A five year old could have solved _that_."

Darkclaw narrowed his eyes as he tried to attack Batman, but his blade was blocked by Jack's, who sent a torrent of Force Lightning at Darkclaw. This sent the Dark Lord flying into the wall. He fell to the ground.

Jack walked forward, followed by Batman. However, this time, as Darkclaw tried to rise, he fell to the ground again…

He tried to crawl forward, but only fell back to the ground.

"The _other _approaches..." He snarled softly, before he fell to the ground one final time, this time, still…

Jack and Batman looked down at his still body, before Batman broke the silence,

"Jack?"

Jack turned to Batman, awaiting what he had to say.

"It may be against my code of honor to kill, but I'm going to walk over _there _for a few seconds to look for where our family is being held.." Batman replied, before looking Jack in the eye, subtly hinting at something. "I probably wouldn't _notice _if you…"

Batman trailed off, assuming Jack got the point.

Jack's eyes widened, but he quickly regained his composure. He nodded silently.

The last thing Batman heard as he began to look for their family was the sound of a lightsaber activating, and cutting through flesh…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack and Batman continued to search for their family for a few minutes. They searched through the catacombs, finding nothing. But, at long last, Jack sensed something. They were in yet another intersection, with four hallways.

"There!" He said, pointing to the hall to their central left.

"Stay sharp.." Batman whispered as he and Jack began to enter the hallway in question. "Darkclaw may be gone, but his servants could still be around."

Jack nodded, and they advanced slowly, ready to battle any of the creatures that Darkclaw controlled if they attacked. Instead, however, they were greeted by the sound of voices.

"Shh, Kenzi, it's okay. We'll be out of here in no time..."

Jack stopped upon recognizing the voice of Kyle.

"I.. j- just wanna go _home_.." Kenzi whispered tearfully, hugging her Aunt Kyle. She felt so alone, and was probably just as frightened as the time Joker had held her captive.

"And you _will._"

Kyle, Gwen, Amelia, Calvin, Kylie, and Kenzi all froze when they heard Jack's voice. They turned, and saw not only Jack, but Batman as well…

"D- Daddy's here _too_!?" Kenzi asked, hope now beginning to return in her voice.

"We're getting you out of here.." Batman promised them all, before he pulled out some Explosive Gel from his utility belt. "Stand back…"

Kyle, Gwen, who was holding Maisie, and the kids all took a step back away from the cell bars, allowing Batman to spray the gel along the length of the bars.

Finally, when he felt like he applied _enough_…

_BOOM!_

A small explosion went off, just enough to blow the metal bars off, and create an opening for them to step through.

They were _freed_…

Jack hugged all of his children, as well as Kenzi, before he looked at Gwen and little Maisie. He smiled, and gave his youngest a small kiss on her forehead. The baby grasped at him curiously, but smiled, recognizing that her father was here.

Jack gave Gwen a kiss as well, before turning to Kyle. Kyle's eyes filled with tears as she embraced Jack. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry..." She whispered.

"It's over. Everyone's safe now." Jack replied. "We're going to help you get through this, Kyle..."

This time, Kyle believed him. Every single, powerful word.

Batman looked at the scene before him with content. His facial expression remained neutral, but that was almost to be expected. On the inside, it was a vastly different story..

That's when he felt a tug on his cape. Looking down, Batman saw his daughter looking up at him with a smile, also holding something out towards him.

Batman cocked a brow, before he knelt down, taking what Kenzi was offering him.

"What is-" Batman began, as he observed the small object. It appeared to be a small keychain or knick knack of some sort of a bat that might be found at a gift shop.

"It's a _you_!" Kenzi giggled. "I thought it could help you fight bad guys.."

Batman stared at the small plastic bat, as his daughter added,

"It's cool, huh?"

Looking up at her now, he could see the excitement in her eyes. Still a child of innocence and wonder, it was as if she _really _thought this small knick knack could actually help him fight crime...

However, he then remembered just who was _giving _this to him.. She was one of the only reasons he even kept _going_. So he figured in a way..

Maybe it _did_…

Batman gave a small smile, before he put the small plastic bat in his utility belt.

"I'll be sure and put it to good use.." Batman told her, before he picked her up, Kenzi hugging him tightly.

Batman returned the hug, thankful for just who all he had left.. He was thankful every day for his little blessing..

He would _always _be there for her.

Jack watched the scene before him, before he turned to his own children.

Calvin, his spitting image. Amelia, his little trooper who had been through so much and yet kept going. Maisie, his youngest daughter. And of course, Kylie, his little girl…

He loved every one of them more than life itself.

"Dada!"

Everyone froze when Maisie suddenly uttered her first word.

Jack felt his eyes start to water as he took her from Gwen, and cradled her with a smile on his face.

He looked to the others, and said softly.

"Let's go home..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Do you think they have a chance?" Sparrow asked Raiden and Tyromairon, as the minutes since Batman and Jack left for Darkclaw's realm passed by.

"It is not my place to determine whether I think they will succeed or fail.." Raiden answered bluntly. "We can only hope."

"Hope..." Caesarius said, not sure whether they _would _win this one.. "We've had to 'hope' for five years now..."

"Then we'll just have to _continue _to.." Clark spoke, subtly telling Caesarius to not lose faith.

Caesarius frowned, before he looked down, thinking over all that had happened since his arrival here…

"He's right," Carandial said. "We've been in dangerous spots before. I'm sure Jack and Drew will get us out of this one. We just have to have faith in them."

"Kenny?" Wendy asked, a bit concerned after noticing the other Grand Admiral's silence and his expression.

Kenny looked over to Wendy, before he softly responded,

"Wendy?"

"Are you okay?"

Kenny was taken aback by this. It was a simple question, but he wondered why it was even asked. Had he been that obvious?

"Oh, I'm managing.." Kenny forced a chuckle, trying to leave that okay impression.

Caesarius looked at him, unconvinced. However, he didn't want to add any fuel to the fire. So he stayed silent. However, he made a mental note to talk to him later.

However, everyone went silent when the portal materialized yet again…

Tyromairon stood at the ready, just in case Jack and Batman failed. But he knew that if they did, then it wouldn't do much good against Darkclaw…

Raiden charged up some lightning in his hands, intending to do the same. The remaining members of the Justice League stood further back, though also prepared to stand strong against Darkclaw if the plan was unsuccessful.

However, instead of one of their deadliest enemies returning...it was the heroes who _defeated _him.

Jack and Batman stepped out of the portal, Batman carrying Kenzi, and Jack holding Maisie in one hand. As the others began to join them...they saw what Jack held in his hand.

A deactivated, now useless, Shadow Blade.

"You.. You _succeeded_!" Kenny breathed, eyes widened.

"You sound surprised.." Batman replied, before Kenny snapped out of his trance.

"N- No, not at all- Or, well.. Yeah, _kind of_!" Kenny stuttered, unsure of what to say.

"You guys should know by now," Jack chuckled. "If there's a threat, we'll _deal _with it. We always have, and we always will."

He wasn't saying it out of confidence or arrogance, but trust. He knew that this team, this Empire, this family could weather any storm that came their way.

"You have done _well_.. Congratulations.." Raiden bowed slightly. "_Champions _of Earthrealm.."

"We couldn't have done this without all of you, and especially not those we went there for in the first place." Jack replied with a respectful bow of his own, before turning to his family with a smile.

Everyone couldn't help but smile at that. It was _true_, after all! In a world as unpredictable and unforgiving as this one, family was the only thing worth fighting for.

Batman continued to hold Kenzi close to his shoulder as she slept, before he looked down at her in silence. He didn't speak any words, but it was clear that The Dark Knight agreed.

For the first time since the victory in the tournament six months prior, there was genuine hope for the future. A future that perhaps...didn't have to be one of death and bloodshed...but of peace, hope, love and family.

"Justice League.." Batman finally uttered, looking over his team. "You've all done _well _today.. You can all go home. You deserve it."

Revan couldn't help but smile a bit at that. To be honest, maybe a bit of peace was what they needed…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Kenny?" Jack asked as he approached his friend, who was currently sitting inside his military issued car, drinking a small flask of some sort of alcohol.

The driver's side door was slightly open, and that's where Kenny sat. Jack wasn't sure what he was doing. He just seemed to be sitting there drinking before heading back towards home..

Whether this was routine for him or not, he wasn't sure.

"I'm here.." Kenny responded, before taking another swig from his flask.

"I can see that..." Jack chuckled, before he turned serious.

"Did Caesarius tell you yet? About the new Governors law Congress voted in two days ago?"

"Yeah, he's told me.." Kenny replied, before screwing the lid back on the flask. "Just about as much as you have, though.. I know there are some new ones, but I don't actually know if they're worth a damn.."

"Caesarius is going to be the Governor of Earthrealm. He's leaving the military, at least legally. He still has authority over the military if he wants it, but he's no longer the Lord High Admiral."

"And now you want me to take his place?" Kenny assumed.

"Yes." Jack replied. "Carandial said he preferred leading from the front, and was happy being a Grand Admiral. However, he did suggest that I offer you this position. It wouldn't require you to fight unless you wanted to, but it does have a lot of power. You've earned it, considering your accomplishments while in the military."

Kenny looked up at Jack, finally putting his flask in the nearby cup holder.

"I.. don't know what to _say_.." Kenny responded, seemingly at a loss for words.

"Well, here are what some of your fellow officers said when I asked them." Jack said, holding up his Communicator, revealing various messages sent by the other senior Admirals.

'That kid is tough. He's earned leadership over the Military. He liberated my homeworld, and so many others. An honorable Admiral wise beyond his years.' Was what Sarcophoneus said.

Ackbar said, 'I can think of no-one better suited to lead our mighty fleet.'

Palenix commented, 'Don't tell him I said this, but he more than earned his position not only as Grand Admiral, but Lord High Admiral.'

'I remember assisting him in the final capture of Coruscant from the State. He's a good commander, and a brilliant tactician.' Piett, the former Dark State Admiral who had defected and helped Kenny seize Coruscant in the closing stages of the war with the Dark State, chimed in.

It went on and on like this, from many other officers in the Military, including some he had served with all the way back in the Third World War…

The final one was from Thrawn. It read 'Unorthodox, but extremely effective. He understands what he's doing, and he would make a fine leader of our proud Military,'

Kenny stared blankly, before all the messages ended. Jack put the Communicator back in his pocket, before he stood there in silence, as if waiting on Kenny's ultimate response.

However, Jack was taken aback when Kenny began to cry. It wasn't silent tears, but audible bawling. It came so suddenly, that Jack could only stare at Kenny in shock for a few moments, caught completely off guard. However, after a little while, he came to his senses, and placed a hand on Kenny's shoulder.

"Kenny…?"

"Is this what my life will always be?" Kenny asked aloud. "Am I just _destined _to never die? To never have a life of love or peace? To never have a wonderful family like yours', Carandial's, Drew's.."

It seemed the realization of his own immortality was hitting Kenny hard in this moment. And the alcohol certainly didn't help things.

Jack took a deep breath. "Kenny, the only thing stopping you from having a life like that is your own worry. There is no reason that you can't have a family, have a peaceful life. If you truly want to stop, I am more than happy to let you leave the military with full honors, and-"

"No.." Kenny cut him off, most seriously. "Jack.. There's a _reason _I haven't gone out and gotten a girl knocked up yet! You don't think I couldn't have done so? The only _problem _is that if I _do_ that, I just _know _one day I'll have to see them leave this world without me.." Kenny looked down.

He looked back up briefly, before adding,

"I know that _you _guys will all leave me.."

Jack frowned. "Kenny, don't lose hope. Every day miracles are achieved thanks to the Replicator and geniuses like Drew. Cancer, AIDs, hell, most diseases are no longer a problem because of what we've figured out. Don't lose hope."

"Yeah.." Kenny scoffed, not so much mad at Jack, as much as it was skepticism in his statement. "And I assume they can find a cure for 'immortality'?"

There was a bit of silence, before Kenny sighed.

"I accept the position, Jack.. Let the boys know I said thanks.."

With that, Kenny slammed the driver's door shut, before igniting the engine and driving off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack was currently keeping track of the elections' progress. The first Districts of the Empire were already in the process of voting. However, it was too early to tell exactly who had the advantage…

Jackson Briggs noticed Jack look a bit uneasy right now, as he looked over the computer screen.

"Ever get tired of it?" Jax decided to vaguely question Jack, as he shuffled some papers around that he needed.

"Sometimes..." Jack shrugged. "I don't like governing, but at the same time...I feel obligated to stay..."

"I feel that.." Jax agreed, before turning to face him. "Been in the Special Forces for damn near 10 years now.. Do I get tired of it sometimes? Maybe. But damn does it feel _good _when you see what all you accomplish.."

"Indeed." Jack commented. "Seeing victory over Outworld, the Dark State, and other enemies does feel good..."

He shrugged. "I'm a leader. I know people will blame me when things go wrong. It's part of the job. I just know that I'm doing what I can to make the world, the realms, the Empire a better place."

"And that's all there really is to it.." Jax nodded, before peering over Jack's shoulder at the live election results. "Who all's running, anyways? I haven't been paying much attention.."

"Quite a few. Maybe twenty or so people. The two leaders seem to be John Donaldson, who wants to split up the military among local leaders and make the Empire a loose confederation..." Jack sighed in slight frustration as he said that.

"And Geoff Walker. A friend of mine. Actually got the support of a lot of the Middle and Working Class..."

"And I suppose.. They're separated into parties? As per usual?" Jax questioned, remembering the old style of election back when the United States was still a global superpower.

"Not organized parties, but more ideology. Geoff wants to bring the Empire closer together, strengthen the military, increase usage of Replicators rather than currency, and I already explained what Donaldson wanted..."

"Fair enough.." Jax chuckled, lighting a cigar. "Y'know, I'm not much of a political guy, but how much longer are the polls open?"

"Another three hours." Jack replied. "They close at ten thirty. After that, the final count occurs."

"Maybe I'll check that out then.. Do my part for 'democracy' and whatnot.." Jax chuckled once again, taking the cigar out of his mouth.

Jax grabbed one of the papers he was shuffling earlier, before he turned back to Jack.

"I hate add to your stress, but these reports just came in a little while ago.. Just whenever you have time.." Jax told Jack as he out the paper down on the table in front of Jack.

With that, Jax gave a salute and exited the room, having concluded his business.

Jack saluted back, before he looked at the paper. What he saw caused him to widen his eyes slightly, yet at the same time, it wasn't a shock to him.

'_27 people gunned down from LA to South Park. Imperial interference involved!?' _

Jack froze. Imperial..._interference_?!

Was someone suggesting that the Empire was involved in these killings?!

Pictures below the article's headline were added in manually, not accessible to the public. It was pictures of the corpses. Many of them suffered clean gunshot wounds through their head.

Most appeared to have been executed in the same fashion every single time..

Jack shook his head in disgust at this. He had a feeling who this was…

However...he wasn't sure. Something seemed..._different _about these killings. The Joker, for example, would usually be more...theatrical…

Taking a deep breath, Jack turned back to the screen. The election was not just on Earth, at this point. The elections in Galaxia and Cyrannus were also in progress.

And there...it seemed Geoff had won a decisive advantage. He was one of the few candidates who actually tried to campaign beyond Earth. And there...it seemed he was gaining ground…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Who did you vote for, Kenny?" Kyle asked her friend. The Imperial Family and their closest friends were at Jack's house again, to see the results of the election.

"Geoff.." Kenny replied with the slightest bit of agitation, not so much towards Kyle, as much as it was just from his previous thoughts. "The other guy just seems like a _jerk _off.." Kenny added on as he tried lighting a cigarette.

"I agree.." Wendy said. "Geoff seems to be the only one who's actually trying to bring us all closer together or work towards a future, rather than restore the past..."

"It's kinda weird, y'know.." Bridgette chuckled. "Geoff actually becoming a President? I mean.. I definitely wouldn't have guessed that."

"I know..." Gwen agreed. "He was always a nice guy, but I had no idea he was serious when he actually started running. Heck, remember when he saved up money for that ship? I think that was the only thing he actually used for his campaign..."

"Goth girl is right.." Heather admitted. "I mean, sure this place kinda sucks sometimes, but it _beats _being with _Chris_.."

"You're so hot when you're passive aggressive.." Kenny chuckled as he took a puff of his cigarette.

"Okay, who let this _creep _back near me again!? Ew.." Heather turned away.

"Geoff's my _dude_.." DJ gave his opinion with a smile. "I'd vote for him _any _day! Well.. unless Geoff hated bunnies.. Then I guess I'd have to reconsider."

"I guess any candidate has to run a bunny platform?" Carandial shrugged with a slight grin.

"Don't get my hopes up now.." DJ laughed.

"Where is Caesarius?" Kylie piped up. "I thought he would be here for this?"

"Scratch that.." Adia added. "Where's Dad even?"

"Heh.. 'scratch' that.." Freddy made a bad pun, to which he was elbowed by Bully. "_Ow_!"

"Make another bad pun, and next time I'll flick you.." Billy mildly threatened.

"Okay, _jeez_.." Freddy shrugged. "No fun.."

Amelia giggled a bit at that, the first time she had done so in the last few days.

Billy slowly tried to wrap his arm around her, seeing how she'd respond. He was rather hesitant because of how jumpy she'd been as of late.

Amelia jumped a tiny bit, but upon realizing it was Billy, quickly relaxed. She leaned against his shoulder a bit.

She was still scarred by her rape. That much was clear. But her family and friends were all there for her. Kyle and Billy in particular were particularly helpful. Her mother helped her get through it because, as she herself had gone through this very event, she was able to understand her daughter's feelings the most.

Billy was also such a great help because he did his best to be there for her. She felt lucky to have him as a boyfriend…

Billy took her response well, smiling because she was starting to come around more. Sure, she would be scarred likely for life, but he and the rest of her family and friends would always be there.

He gave her a peck on the top of her head, simply feeling lucky to even have the people in his life that he did.

It was safe to say that the feeling was mutual for Billy Batson as well…

"Here, let me find out.." Kenny spoke up, finally answering Carandial and Adia's questions. "I'll dial Drew and you Caesarius?" Kenny asked Carandial.

Carandial nodded in response. As he called his former superior, Carandial noticed something else. Clark had been a bit...distant lately?

He was worried about that. He couldn't help but wonder what was going on with his son… He had grown so much. But Clark was still his son.

Among those not present _was _Clark as a matter a fact.. Supposedly him, Diana, and Link were off on some sort of scouting mission that Drew sent them on.

While the others waited for Carandial to get an answer from Caesarius, Kenny began to call Drew's cell phone.

"As if I'll get an answer.." Kenny rolled his eyes with a chuckle, taking another puff of his cigarette.

"What do you want, Kenny?" Drew answered on the other end, which caused Kenny's eyes to widen and choke on his cigarette smoke.

"I guess he responded.." Adia couldn't help but grin.

"You do know tobacco is bad for your lungs.." Drew nonchalantly told Kenny, seemingly looking over the shock he contained.

As Kenny recovered, clearing his throat, he then asked Drew,

"Where you at, Drew? All of- well, _most _of us are over here at Jack's house watching the election results.. You coming?"

"Busy.." Drew responded, to which Kenny sighed.

"You're always busy, dude.. What is it this time? New criminal out on the streets? A new monster from Outer Space?" Kenny asked him with a cocked brow.

"Just some housework.." Drew simply responded once more.

"Wha- h- _housework_!?" Kenny asked with widened eyes.

"Besides, I don't do politics.. I gotta go. Tell them I'm sorry I couldn't be there." Drew told Kenny as he hung up.

"Drew? Dr- Ah, he hung up.." Kenny sighed.

On the other end, Drew put the cell phone back in his pocket, wiping a bead of sweat from his forehead, before he strapped a safety harness back on his torso, before lowering himself back underground in a relatively barren location.

"Surprise, surprise..." Anakin of all people shrugged, causing the others, who had been so used to Anakin being brooding and serious all the time, to look at him.

"Well, at least your humor's coming back..." Ahsoka commented.

"Any other major developments in the election?" Kenny asked as he stuffed his phone back in his pocket.

"Does anyone have a xanax?" Carandial asked randomly, causing everyone to look at him with a puzzled expression.

"What...happened?" Dylan asked.

"You don't want to know..." Carandial muttered.

"In today's world?" Kenny shrugged. "Hmph.. We can handle it."

"Caesarius apparently found a girlfriend. I called them in the middle of..." Carandial trailed off.

"Ew.." Adia cringed.

"Nice.." Kenny smirked, to which everyone gave him a look. "_What_? Caesarius deserves to get some after-"

"_Ookay_, moving on! Didn't somebody ask about the election? What's going on?" Adia tried to change the subject.

"Apparently Geoff is just behind Donaldson on Earth." Jack finally spoke as he walked in.

"Well it took you long enough.." Kenny quipped. "Did you get the pizza?"

Jack nodded, after which Thor walked in carrying three boxes.

"You owe me after teaching you how to use Mjolnir and making me carry your pizzas!" Thor said with a chuckle.

"Thor, a pizza man?" Billy cocked a brow. "That is.. _priceless_." He smirked a bit as he finished.

Rex grinned, and took a picture with his new phone. "Say cheese..."

"Heh, cheese-" Freddy began before he was flicked in the forehead by Billy. "OW!"

"I warned you, little brother.." Billy shrugged nonchalantly.

"Where did you guys get the pizzas anyway?" Kylie asked.

"The Krusty Krab." Jack said simply.

"Isn't that the place that replaced the Japanese restaurant that was there a few years ago?" Kenny asked.

"Yeah." Jack shrugged. "Though it's already more popular. Their 'Wasabi Patties' are already becoming popular. Much to the annoyance of the City Wok guy."

"Oh, Mr. Kim is _always _upset.." Kenny suppressed a chuckle. "We all know the _real _reason why he doesn't like it.. And that's because the Wasabi is Japanese."

"Uh.. _racist _much?" Heather put her hands on her hips, being of Japanese descent herself.

"No, like for real.." Kenny spoke more nonchalantly now. "He _literally _had a feud with a restaurant owner because he was Japanese.. But he hates Mongolians most of all."

"Must be friends with Brian Boitano..." Kyle mused.

"Christ.." Kenny rolled his eyes. "Y'know, you, Stan, and Cartman were _always _into Brian Boitano, and I have _no _idea why.."

Jack shook his head in amusement, before he stopped. "Looks like the last results came in..."

"Who won?" Wendy asked.

"SpringBoob.. SquirePin.." A realistic fish head said on the TV.

"Who?" The co-Anchor asked. "You're looking at the name wrong."

"Oh, sorry."

On the TV, the Realistic Fish Head turned the note around.

"Results say that Geoff Walker has received sixty percent of the vote on Earth and eighty five percent in the other territories in the Empire! Ladies and gentlemen, I think it's safe to say that we have a confirmed President-elect."

Everyone in the room cheered for Geoff, as high fives went all around. Heather, however, just stared at the TV in shock.

"Uh.. How is there a fish head talking on the news?" She asked aloud.

"He did it!" Bridgette celebrated.

"Geoff won!" DJ added on, as the entire room neglected to answer her question.

"Uh.. _guys_?" Heather asked once again in vain.

"Mr. Walker," The Midget in a Bikini asked as Geoff, who still wore his usual cowboy hat and jacket. "Or should I say, future Mr. President, is there anything you have to say on your election?"

"I gotta say," Geoff said with a grin. "I can't believe I actually won. I want to thank all of you dudes out there who voted for me! I promise to keep my...well promises! And I also want to thank the bros back home! You guys rock! I can't wait to get started! I have big plans, dudes!"

"Have you made any picks for your cabinet?" The Midget asked.

"Uh, yeah. Well, I heard that the Republic voted to join the Empire yesterday, so Apollo is going to be my Vice President...Uh, I want my old friend Bridgette to be the chief diplomat, and perhaps..."

"Well," He shrugged. "I'll figure it out! Thanks again, dudes!" Geoff said as he waved at the screen.

"_Me_!?" Bridgette clasped her hands together, a wide smile of excitement on her face. "A chief _diplomat_!?" She was truly in awe over the opportunity. She could help so many _people _this way..

"Oh, and Harvey Dent as Attorney General! Me and him talked a bit earlier, and we agreed that we need to make things better for the people! We're going to rebuild the Justice system! Just like Batman would want!"

"And _already _I like him.." Adia grinned, referring to his picks for cabinet, reasons for doing so, and just his general attitude.

It seemed that Geoff's election brought some much needed excitement and happiness to the Empire, especially after all that had happened over the previous five years.

There was a sense of hope that things would get better. Just the fact that people could elect a leader again was enough to increase people's spirits.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The humming of a highly technological black light attached to Batman's cowl, as well as the distant chirping of the birds up in the forest trees were all Batman currently heard.

He decided to take a break from his laboring and, he assumed, slightly _strange _project from earlier in the day, and decided to something else productive. Something that had escaped his attention for _far _too long..

It was around dusk at that point, the perfect time to be using this particular gadget. He was essentially using it around the area that was the closest to matching Amelia's description of where she was the night she was raped..

With any luck, he would pick up any trace of human DNA. Whether it was blood, hair, or other things..

It wasn't exactly the cleanest job, but these weren't the purest of _people _either..

Batman had currently been scoping the forested area for nearly half an hour by this point, his frustration growing with each passing minute. He had it set to where only DNA matching closest to _humans _would be picked up. It wouldn't be much use to have it pick up on _all _DNA out here where wildlife was plentiful.

He would be searching for _months _that way.. If not _years_.

While it _did _get frustrating, the thought of giving up _never _crossed Batman's mind. He would search all _night _if he had to!

This was the only lead he _had_…

Batman took a slight breath, looking up towards the sky briefly as the sun began to just barely peak over the horizon. It looked ready to set before long. As Batman stretched out his back a bit to prepare for more walking, he _caught _something in the corner of his eye!

It was a small white spec, which meant the black light had picked up on some DNA! If you weren't paying much attention, or your eyesight was just subpar, it's very likely that one would have _missed _this.

Batman immediately approached the small white spec on the ground, the full view of it slightly obscured by some grass. Ripping the grass from the ground, Batman pressed a couple buttons on his wrist, which locked onto it and began the scanning process.

It didn't take long for the process to be complete, and the results finally came back.

'_Blood analysis complete! Subject: Amelia Anderson' _Batman saw in the built in text results from the DNA scan.

Batman growled in frustration, rising back to his feet. His eyes closed temporarily, before he took a deep breath.

It was clear that Amelia _was _here, but that didn't help him find who the _rapist _was..

Unless…

"If he was in direct contact with Amelia, especially this close, then perhaps some skin residue or _anything _that came from his body could have come into _contact_.." Batman said to himself, hoping that his theory might be correct.

Scanning the blood once again, Batman ran a _deeper _search.. The simple fact was that this was a small drop of Amelia's blood, but was any other microscopic _traces _of DNA in contact with it!?

"A trace amount of _sweat_.." Batman narrowed his eyes. "_Not _Amelia's.. But _who_?"

Batman pressed one final button, and that's when the results came up.

'_Trace DNA analysis complete! Subject: William Lewis' _Batman read this time.

His eyes narrowed.

"I have you now.." Batman whispered to himself, before he switched off the black light.

The sound of his cape flowing in the wind was heard as he turned around and made the hike out of the woods. But this manhunt was _far _from over..

He had to stop him before he made anyone _else _his victim…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Batman returned to South Park, he heard the sound of a gun cocking nearby.

Batman's cape concealed his midsection, and his eyes narrowed. He knew _exactly _which direction the sound came from, and he slowly turned to face it.

"So..." A voice began, sounding eerily...amused. "You actually found it was me, eh?"

"Figure that out on your own?" Batman sarcastically narrowed his eyes. "Or was it because you've been _stalking _me for the past ten minutes…? _Lewis_!"

The voice chuckled as the man named William Lewis, the man who had raped the daughter of the Emperor himself, stepped out.

"Maybe a bit of both, Batman..." William Lewis said. "So, how is little Amelia doing?"

Batman was fully prepared and even _aware _of what he was doing.. He was trying to make him mad so that he would lash out in rage, and leave him vulnerable.

As far as Batman was concerned, that was _not _going to happen!

"What do you _want_, Lewis?" Batman asked, completely ignoring his question. "Surely there's a _reason _you followed me all the way out here?"

"Ever the detective..." William Lewis commented dismissively. His face then fell a bit, and the sadistic grin on his face turned into a hateful glare.

"You don't remember me, do you?"

"Can't say that I _do_.." Batman emphasized as he pulled something out of his utility belt underneath his cape, preparing to use it at just the right time. "You lot all look _pretty _similar to me.."

"Charming..." William Lewis said coldly. "But then again...if you don't remember me...maybe you remember _her_?"

"What are you _talking _about?" Batman questioned.

"Well, if my grandmother's life mattered that little to you...especially so long after her death, I guess I shouldn't expect you to remember."

Batman's eyes actually _widened_. He didn't let his guard down enough to endanger himself, but this definitely sent him into deep thoughts of past memories for a bit!

Back when he was an undisciplined teenage _thug _when he was in middle school..

"Miss _Lewis_.. was your grandmother.." Batman observed, slight guilt actually present in his voice.

"Yeah...she was. She was the one who raised me after my mother abandoned me. She was the only one who ever cared about me, and you killed her." William Lewis spat. "I had to spend the rest of my teenage years scraping together scraps just to survive. And you know what I realized?"

He grinned. "That people like Joker are right. You killed my grandmother in cold blood, a woman who was a good, religious, generous woman who never harmed anything in her life. And I realized then that no-one was innocent..."

Batman remained silent for a bit, utterly _guilty _that his actions had essentially messed up this entire man's _life_.

A man who was likely only hanging by a thread.

"You're right about one thing.." Batman told William Lewis. "What I did was _unforgivable_! She deserved _none _of what she received. I was a moronic _thug _who thought a street gang were my _friends_, and in return, all I ever did was ruin other people's lives.."

Batman shook his head.

"But William, this is _not_ the way! That little _girl _you raped, she has a family _too_! She was just as innocent as your grandmother! If you say what you did was just, then that means you are _also _saying what _I _did was just.."

William Lewis chuckled sadistically.

"Oh...perhaps I should have worded this better. I wasn't here to scold you...No...I am here to _thank _you. Without you and the Joker...I wouldn't have realized that things like innocence, justice...it's all a facade. You showed me that the only thing that matters is power. And by making that Emperor's pathetic brat my bitch, I made you, and the entire Empire, suffer."

Seeing no empathy in his words, Batman immediately switched from a softer tone, to a _warning _one.

"Last chance, Lewis.." Batman warned. "Put down that gun or I'll make _you _suffer!"

"No, Batman..." William Lewis replied. "You won't."

Before Batman could react, he turned the gun to his head and fired.

Batman's eyes widened, legitimately taken aback by that. As Lewis' body slumped to the ground, the pistol fell to the ground as blood seeped out of the rapist's head.

Batman sighed as he out his smoke pellets back in his utility belt, before he approached Lewis' dead body and knelt down beside it.

He began to reflect on just how differently this could have turned _out_.. Not only this scenario, but his entire _life_.

This man broke _completely_ when his grandmother died, and it _showed_..

But at the very least, it was over now…

"Jack?" Batman pressed a button on his cowl, attempting to contact Jack with his built in communicator.

"Batman? What is it?" Jack asked. "Did...you find anything?"

"You won't have to worry about Amelia's rapist anymore.." Batman spoke as he looked back down at his corpse with a sigh. "William Lewis was the man in question. He shot himself _dead _right before my eyes.. Case closed."

There was silence on the other end for a few moments, before Jack said softly.

"At least Amelia is safe now..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was snowing. South Park was already being covered in the snow that always covered it during the winter. The sky was covered in gray, overcast clouds.

Carandial was looking out of the window in his apartment at the moment, thinking. He could see the shape of a Star Destroyer looming over South Park, like an eternal guardian to the capital of an Empire that extended from Earth to the farthest reaches of Cyrannus and Galaxia.

"Babe?"

The Basileus Admiral was shaken from his thoughts as he heard Wendy speak.

He turned.

"Yes, my love?"

"Are you alright? What's on your mind?" Wendy asked, somewhat concerned, as her boyfriend had been standing there for a good ten minutes now.

"I just..." Carandial took a deep breath. "Our son has already grown so much, now. He's a hero in every sense of the word, but..."

Carandial shook his head. "I can tell something's on his mind. Ever since what happened with Kenzi and Amelia, he's been more and more...nervous. Not to mention the fact that he's gaining new powers almost daily..."

Wendy frowned. "Do you...you think it's time to tell him the truth?"

They had agreed to tell Clark when it was time. And now...perhaps it was indeed that time?

"I do...He's old enough now that he deserves to know. Hell, he's been fighting side by side with the rest of us since he was a boy..."

Wendy looked unsure.

"Are you sure? I mean, he's still very young, after all."

Wendy had always been protective of Clark. In some ways, it was hard for her to remember that he was growing up fast, faster than even Amelia or Calvin or Kenzi did.

At that moment, the front door opened, signalling Clark had returned home. He walked into the kitchen, and prepared to do his daily chore of washing the dishes.

Well, it wasn't exactly a chore. He just felt obligated to do it to help his mother.

Regardless, he hadn't said anything as he walked in, and just got right to it.

Carandial looked at Wendy, mentally asking if she was okay with this.

"So.." Clark broke the silence, catching his parents' attention. "What is this 'truth' you need to tell me about?"

Normally, they would be surprised. But considering he had super hearing… It wasn't exactly _much _of a shocker.

Wendy cringed a bit, but nodded to Carandial.

Normally, Carandial, who had fought in many battles, some that nearly killed him, would be stoic and direct, but here...with his own son, he was unsure how to put this delicately.

Clark sat the last of the dishes down, before wiping his hands, turning to his parents with crossed arms. He eyed both of them, before he asked them,

"Are.. you _okay_?"

Finally, Carandial took a deep breath, and began.

"Son, you know your mother and I love you very much, right?"

"Yes…?" Clark cocked a brow, before eyeing them both again. "Did something happen?" He then assumed, hoping it wasn't anything bad.

"No, nothing happened," Wendy cut in gently.

"We just...felt it was time to..." She trailed off.

"We feel you deserve to know the truth, Clark." Carandial finally spoke.

"Truth? What _truth_?" Clark asked now, growing really anxious, as well as curious.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Carandial tore the tarp that covered the ship that brought Clark here. It was placed in the basement, behind a large shelf.

"This...was what brought you here. We found you as the ship crashed..." Carandial explained.

Clark crossed his arms.

"What are you _talking _about? I mean.. I've heard of _storks _delivering babies, but-" Clark doubted with an unconvinced grin.

"It's true, Clark." Wendy said. "You were too young to remember, but this is how we found you."

Clark's eyes widened slightly, before he shook his head.

"I- I can't believe this.. I _won't _believe this!" Clark denied. "You- You guys always told me that I had these powers because I was a _special _human being!"

Clark paused briefly.

"I- I _am _a human being… _right_?"

Carandial and Wendy looked to each other, trying to figure out how to explain this further.

"We don't know, son." Carandial said honestly. "But that doesn't change the fact that you're our son. We still love you, and we always will."

Clark stood there frozen for a few seconds, before he heard some sort of strange beeping coming from inside the small ship. Not saying a word, Clark approached the vessel and opened it up, causing a small bit of steam to come out of it.

When his vision cleared, Clark saw that the inside was completely empty, and had a comfortable looking red cushion. Besides that, there was nothing inside.

Except for a small _square _pad…

That was the source of the beeping. Curious, Clark picked the square pad up, as if he was drawn to it.

Wendy, knowing that didn't happen when they found him, tried to stop him, worried it might be something dangerous, but Carandial placed a hand on her shoulder.

The square pad suddenly began to illuminate, and Clark's eyes widened as a light began to shine on his forehead.

That light was in the shape of an 'S'.

And just like that, Clark was no longer in his world! Or at least, that's how it _seemed_.

"Wha- Where-" Clark began to look around, seeing that he was in some sort of advanced laboratory. A laboratory _far _more advanced than most things on Earth.

"Kal El.." A deep voice spoke, which prompted Clark to spin around with wide eyes.

"Who-" Clark began, before he saw two figures. One, a slender, yet beautiful woman with dark hair and blue eyes, and the _other _a tall and muscular man, who also had dark hair and blue eyes. Both had on red and black robes.

In fact, they both held a _strong _resemblance to-

"It _can't _be…" Clark breathed.

"Hello, son.." The man spoke. "You've located the message we placed in your escape rocket.. I am Jor El."

"And I am _Lara_.." The woman introduced as well. "We are your _parents_…"

Clark's eyes were as wide as they could be now. These- _These _two were his parents!?

That was _impossible_!

I mean _sure _Freddy had joked around that he was adopted, but it was still just a _joke_!

Right?

"By the time you see this," Jor El spoke, approaching a very hesitant and distraught Clark. "Our world will have been gone for _many _years.."

"You are the sole survivor of Krypton." Lara El spoke now, walking beside her husband. "A planet _similar _to Earth in _many _ways. This is our home.." She finished as she looked out the nearby window, showing an entire _view _of the beautiful planet known as Krypton.

"No.." Clark shook his head outside of the holographic reality, visible only to him. As the 'S' light shone on his head, Carandial and Wendy had been watching on anxiously.

"Clark? Are you alright?" She asked, praying she'd get his attention somehow, and break whatever trance the square-shaped pad was putting him through.

"You may have already discovered that you are much faster and _stronger _than a normal human being.." Jor El spoke back inside the holographic reality.

"I _am _a normal human being!" Clark snapped. "I may have these strange powers, but-"

"Your Kryptonian body draws its strength from Earth's yellow sun." Lara El continued to explain, not at all affected by Clark's anger, as it seemed to be a pre-recorded message.

"It will give you abilities that no other human _has_.." Jor El finished, only confirming Clark's suspicions. So he drew his very strength from the _Sun_!?

And he wondered why he was seen as _weird _when he looked directly up into the Sun…

"I don't believe any of this!" Clark denied even further, though his voice was a lot weaker, and was self-questioning in tone.

"Some people will fear you. Perhaps even try to _destroy _you…" Lara El said. "But you must _never _use your powers in anger!"

"Be brave, my Son.." Jor El spoke, prompting Clark to look at him, his mouth agape. "Remember who you are, and the legacy you carry inside you."

"We love you, Kal El.." Lara El spoke with a smile, holding out her hand. "_Always_…"

Clark began to tremble, as the reality finally began to set in.. He was an alien on a _foreign _planet! He wasn't a human at _all_!

And his parents…

Clark reached out to grasp his mother's hand, wanting to seize the opportunity. But of course, his hand only went through her own..

It was a hologram…

Finally, the images of his biological parents disappeared, and Clark returned to reality, taking deep and labored breaths.

He was lying down, and his parents were over him.

"Clark, are you alright?" Wendy repeated as she noticed her son was out of the trance.

As the light disappeared from Clark's forehead, something else spawned into view to replace the square pad from earlier.

It was a costume of some sort..

Clark rubbed his forehead as he sat up and looked at the costume in confusion. As he held it up in the air, a red cape began to hang down, but that wasn't even the most notable design on the costume..

Right there, on the chest-piece, was an 'S'. One that looked very similar to the one that had shone on his forehead.

"Hope.." Clark weakly spoke aloud.

"Son? What do you mean?" Carandial asked, unsure what Clark meant by that.

Clark turned to face Carandial, before saying in a much stronger voice,

"It's.. It's Krytonian for 'hope'.. This _symbol_." Clark brushed his hand over the 'S', before rubbing his head again. "I.. know so much _more _now, I-"

Clark looked down, putting the costume down on the ground.

"You were right.. I really _am _adopted. I'm no _human_.. I came from the planet of Krypton. My parents wanted me to see some sort of message, I-"

Clark looked down with closed eyes,

"They're gone.. The entire planet is gone."

"I'm so sorry, Clark..." Wendy said, placing a hand on her son's shoulder.

"So what _now_?" Clark vaguely questioned, standing to his feet and facing away from them. His voice contained that of uncertainty and great distress.

"Son," Carandial said firmly, in a voice he used to gain the attention of his officers, or if he wanted to make something known.

"_What_?" Clark snapped back uncharacteristically, his hormones appearing to take hold. "Are you gonna tell me how it's.. gonna be _okay_? How I'm not really a _freak _among men!?" Clark exclaimed through tears.

"Clark, let me tell you a story." Carandial said seriously, not flinching. "Did you know that _I _was in your exact position once upon a time?"

"No.." Clark's voice softened a little bit, trying to heed his biological parents' earlier advice of not lashing out in anger. "No, you haven't.."

Carandial nodded, before continuing.

"Back before we found you, during the Third World War, Caesarius and I crashed here. We were rescued by Jack. We felt the same worries you do now. We felt out of place. Away from where we were supposed to be. We felt like the aliens we were."

Carandial paused.

"But we also found something we had never known before."

Clark looked over at his Mom, Wendy, silently assuming it had to do with her in some way.

"I found the love of my life, here. I found a home. A family. A life." Carandial explained. "And I found a son who I love more than life itself."

He looked Clark in the eye.

"Clark, it's up to _you_, and you alone, to choose your destiny, your home, your life."

Clark looked down, a newfound determination in his eyes, as he glanced down at the costume with a smirk.

He looked back up at his parents, before he caught them off guard with a hug.

"Thank you.." Clark told them. "For _everything_."

Carandial and Wendy were both stunned by this, but nevertheless, returned the hug.

"Thank you for being our son..." Wendy said softly.

Clark eventually released the embrace, before he approached the suit and picked it up.

"This world _needs _a hero.." Clark spoke. "Not one based on vengeance. Not one based on _power_.."

Clark looked at the 'S' with a grin, before he finished,

"But one based on _hope_…"

Donning the new costume for the first time, Carandial and Wendy were the first witnesses to see the red cape flow in all its glory.

"Now if you'll excuse me, there's some Joker hooligans who are planning to bomb the governmental building in the middle of town.. They say they wanna 'send a message'.."

Clark then smirked, before finishing,

"Not on _my _watch.."

With that, Clark zoomed past his parents as he flew through the air, more likely than not already at the scene.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So he's gone..." Jack said to Drew. After what this 'William Lewis' had done to his daughter, Jack was glad the fucker was dead. Sure, he wouldn't have killed Lewis himself, but at the very least, he took satisfaction in the fact he wouldn't hurt anybody else.

The two were sitting in one of the command centers, which was usually used to run the Empire, with everything from communications devices to holographic map displays. However, they were alone, right now, as most of the staff had gone home.

"Yes.." Drew briefly stopped typing on the nearby computer, as he couldn't help but think about him and Lewis' encounter. "He is gone.."

Jack looked to the side.

"Did he say anything notable?"

Drew turned to face Jack, before he replied,

"No.. Nothing of worth. Apparently he was inspired by The Joker and his actions. He was just another _psychopath_." Drew turned back towards the computer, before continuing to type. "The only difference is he took the coward's way out.. He didn't want to have to suffer the consequences for his actions.."

"I don't blame him..." Jack said honestly. "He would have been thrown in jail for the rest of his miserable life. And considering what criminals think of child rapists..."

Drew remained silent, though he understood where Jack was going with it.

"How is Amelia doing?" Drew asked him.

"She's...doing better..." Jack said. "Billy is really helping her out. Not unlike...well..."

Drew cocked a brow, as he continued to use the computer. He waited to see if Jack would finish his statement after briefly trailing off.

"I just keep seeing Kyle, whenever Amelia has a panic attack...I remember what it was like for Kyle, and neither of us want our daughter to go through the same things...I hated feeling so helpless when it was Kyle, and I hate it even more when it's my daughter..."

"The Joker has really taken a toll on _Kenzi _as well.." Drew added on. "She's been at Sharon's ever since we defeated Darkclaw. She's just.. _comfortable _there, I suppose."

Not wanting to get off topic, Drew continued,

"It's because these criminals know their _opposition _that they go after our families.. From common thugs and rapists on the street, to high ranking psychopaths like The Joker. As long as they know who threatens them, they will stoop to _any _low just to get to us.. Other times, they may just do it for _kicks_.."

Drew looked down,

"And that's the troubling part…"

Jack frowned, before looking down. "It is. We can't let them run rampant, but by fighting them, we open our families to the risks we take..."

"There _has _to be a way we can stop them.." Drew growled in frustration. "At the _very _least, a way to draw their focus away from our families.."

Jack stroked his chin, before replying. "I wish I knew of a way...None of our kids deserve to suffer at the hands of our enemies."

"No.." Drew looked down. "They _don't_.. It's our responsibility to protect everyone because we _made _it our responsibility. That just means we'll need to be _twice _as careful.. We'll have to teach our own how to fight _back_! Just look at how far _Adia _has come.. She defeated the millennia long feared Shao _Kahn_."

"Yes, she did. She's proof that every one of our kids can learn to fight..." Jack said. "But of course, if they're caught by surprise, like Amelia was…"

He shook his head, not wanting to revisit that event again.

"Eh, not everyone can fight."

Jack and Drew both jumped at the sudden, unfamiliar voice.

They were even more surprised to see four penguins nearby, three lemurs, and an otter standing in the doorway.

Drew narrowed his eyes, before slowly beginning to approach them. Animal or not, he wasn't risking anything anymore.

"Who _are _you!?" Drew demanded, his voice switching to 'Batman-mode'.

"Well, looks like you were right Kowalski," the same Penguin as before said. "He really is the Batman...Gotta say, for a human, you're definitely an excellante fighter."

He crossed his arms.

"And to answer your question, blondie, the name's Skipper, this brainiac is Kowalski," he motioned to the tallest penguin, who had an abacus. "This world class psychopath is Rico,"

A third penguin, with a mohawk and scar on his beak, cackled psychotically.

"And I'm Private!" The fourth, shortest Penguin said in a British accent.

"Um...how did you get in here?" Jack asked.

"What? You put some kind of security in place?" Kowalski asked. "It was a simple matter of splicing the-"

"Eh, would any of you know where I could find some hair gel?" The tallest of the lemurs cut suddenly cut in, looking at his tail with a pondering expression.

Drew responded by lifting the lemur by the tail, and approaching the exit.

"HEY! GET YOUR COMMONER HANDS OFF THE KING! ONLY THE KING CAN-"

Drew's only response was tossing the lemur out the door.

"Aghh!" The lemur screamed as he hit the ground.

"All of you.. Out. _Now_.." Drew demanded, pointing outside.

"Reminds me of you, Skipper..." Private said as the Penguins and remaining mammals followed orders.

"What if we told you we had information on your clown friend?" Skipper said before he left.

Drew froze in his tracks as he turned his head to face Skipper.

"Now, no doubt you've heard about the attack in New York?" Skipper added.

"What's your game?" Drew questioned with suspicious, narrowed eyes. "Are you _involved_?"

"While I empathize with your paranoia," Skipper replied. "No. We're not on that psycho's side. We actually came here because we're going to fight that clown. Especially after Manfreddy and Johnson..."

"We still find pieces of them lying around..." Kowalski said solemnly.

"The point is," Skipper cut in. "We're on the same side. And besides, if we could get past your security as easily as we did, don't you think we could have attacked you ten different ways by now? If we were after you by this point, you'd know."

"The security in this building is currently inefficient, yes.." Drew said. "But you do make a good point."

He then looked down at Skipper.

"But just because it's a good point does _not _mean I trust you! For all I know, you could still be working for The Joker. Tell me what information you have, but we're doing it _away _from this building."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I count thirty, Skipper." Kowalski said as he looked at Joker's hideout, which was at yet another abandoned warehouse.

Though this time, the location was… a _little _obvious.

It was literally decorated with neon lights and blasted carnival music. The most notable neon sign was the mask of 'comedy' accompanied by two arrows that pointed at a large doorway, which was the entrance.

Just outside the hideout, there were ten snipers up top, fifteen on the ground armed with Uzis, and the final five carrying blunt objects like pipes or bats. All of them wore clown masks.

"Good…they might just give us a challenge..." Skipper said confidently.

"How did we not notice this?" Jack whispered to Batman. "I mean, this couldn't have been set up quickly. They had to have been here a few days."

"I noticed it." Batman revealed. "I just haven't had time to confirm its legitimacy. With Joker, he either makes it _too _obvious, or not obvious at _all_.."

"Exactly." Skipper said. "Back in Midtown, he set up shop inside a hotel. Took us a week to track the killings to him."

"And look," Private pointed. "That's him right now..."

Private whimpered a bit, obviously unsettled by the Joker.

Rico hacked up a stick of TNT, and asked Skipper.

"Kaboom?"

Jack had a 'WTF' look on his face as he tried to process how a penguins could swallow and then upchuck a whole stick of dynamite.

"Put that away!" Batman whisper-yelled, so as to not be heard by any of the Joker goons.

Rico whimpered, before swallowing the dynamite again.

"I would recommend a double pincer attack preceded by taking out their snipers." Kowalski said to the others.

"Yes, the snipers have to go _first_.." Batman agreed. "After that I'll use some smoke to blind and confuse them. From there, incapacitate the ones with guns! The others wielding the pipes will be _easy_.."

"Wait..." Jack said, catching the others off guard. "The Joker, he's not alone..."

As if on cue, a blue skinned, red eyed alien with a cowboy hat walked into view.

"As promised from Tyber," Cad Bane said. "A few quality blasters, disruptor rifles good for melting steel, flesh, just about anything, and some good old fashioned interrogator droids which the Dark State used to torture it's prisoners."

A few more of Joker's minions were unloading several boxes of what looked like various weapons.

"Excellent!" The Joker rose his hands in the air with glee. "Y'know, I like you _way _better than Death_joke_! Every time I asked him to _borrow _something, he'd try to _kill _me!"

The Joker chuckled,

"Can ya believe _that_? He was always _rude_.."

"Indeed he was..." Cad Bane mused. "I must return to Galaxia, for the time being. Until we meet again, I bid you a most respectful farewell."

"Farewell to you _too_!" The Joker chuckled with an overdramatic bow. "Oh, and tell Baldy I said _thanks_.. Kay?" Joker patted Cad Bane's shoulder as he walked him away from his hideout.

"Luthor..." Jack guessed who 'baldy' was. "I should have known he'd be involved..."

"I'll look into it.." Batman assured Jack, though didn't want to make assumptions too soon. "Right now we need to _intercept _that mercenary! If we catch him, he'll tell us what we need to know.. The Joker can _wait_.. He _always _will."

Jack frowned. He didn't like the idea of just waiting for Joker to make a move. Not when they could catch him right here…

But still, he didn't want to rush into a trap.

So, he stayed silent as Cad Bane walked towards his ship, which was a little ways outside the base.

"Just how good are you in stealth missions?" Batman whispered to the Penguins.

"We _invented_ stealth missions." Skipper replied simply.

"Then _surround _him.." Batman told them, also looking at Jack. "We're not letting him pull any tricks on us. He's not getting away."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Penguins had formed a square-shaped perimeter around Cad Bane as he approached his ship. They were all awaiting the signal to strike.

Batman looked over at Jack, who was quite a distance away, giving him a nod. After Jack nodded in return, Batman pulled out a Batarang and aimed it directly at Cad Bane's head.

When it struck, that would be the signal..

However, just as Batman readied to throw the Batarang, Cad Bane stopped.

"I know you're there, Batman..." He said, before whirling around and firing at them with his rifle.

Batman lunged out of the way, narrowly avoiding being shot with the rifle, before he took cover behind a nearby boulder.

Jack jumped up and activating his lightsaber, blocking the lasers.

"Pleasure to finally meet you, your majesty." Cad Bane replied as he activated his jet boots, allowing him to just avoid a strike from Jack's lightsaber.

Just after the lightsaber strike was avoided, Batman peaked out from his cover, firing the Batclaw to where it would wrap around Cad Bane's ankles, which it _did_!

"_Now_, Penguins!" Batman exclaimed.

The Penguins leapt out of their own cover, and all tackled into Cad Bane, causing him to be brought to the ground.

Cad Bane reached for his rifle, but Jack kicked the rifle from his hand, and held the lightsaber to his throat.

"Surrender, bounty hunter!" Jack ordered.

Cad Bane narrowed his eyes, before he slowly raised his hands.

"There's a blade hidden in his sleeves!" Batman pointed out, shutting down Cad Bane's cunning backup plan. "_Grab _it!"

Jack used the Force to pull a knife from Cad Bane's sleeves, catching it at the handle.

"Nice try, but we have the Batman on our side." Jack said, though his victorious tone was tempered by expectation of something going wrong, and having to prepare for it. He knew not to underestimate his opponents.

Batman finally walked into view, unwrapping the Batclaw from Cad Bane's ankle, but sweeping him to the ground, making sure to get on top of him to restrain him.

"Here's how it goes, bounty hunter.." Batman began with a cold tone. "We can do this the easy way, or the _hard _way! You can _start _by explaining who 'Baldy' is.."

Cad Bane simply chuckled.

"I've dealt with Dark State prison wardens before, Terran. You don't scare me."

"No.." Batman appeared to agree, before his tone went back to even even colder one. "Not _yet _you don't.." He added, twisting Cad Bane's arm.

"Who freed Joker!?" Batman asked once again.

Cad Bane gritted his teeth in pain, but held firm.

"I can be _nice _like I am now, or I can get a _lot _more painful!" Batman threatened, pulling back on Cad Bane's wrist, just barely keeping less enough pressure on it to where it was on the edge of breaking. "Your _call_!"

"Luthor..." Cad Bane finally spat on, narrowing his eyes in hatred at Batman.

It appeared that Jack's suspicions had been confirmed. Luthor was apparently behind the Joker's freedom! But _why_?

"_Why_!?" Batman demanded, thinking that same thing himself.

"I don't know," Cad Bane snarled. "It was only a job. He wouldn't tell me! Ask him if you want the answers!"

Batman looked over at Jack, wanting to know his opinion of how to proceed.

Jack frowned, before saying.

"We're going to take him in. After that, we're going to pay Luthor a visit..."

Batman didn't need to hear that twice. He slapped some handcuffs behind Cad Bane's back, and he forced him up to his feet.

"_Move_!" Batman exclaimed as Cad Bane looked back towards him with an expression of murderous intent, before being shoved forward by Batman, as he, Jack, and the Penguins left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dylan, Kylie, Billy, Amelia and Freddy were currently hanging out near the Krusty Krab. It wasn't that busy today, so they were happy to just lounge around after getting their food.

"Okay, I'll be the first to say it.." Freddy spoke up. "But _why _does this burger taste so good!? Sure as hell beats McDonald's or _Burger _King.."

"Apparently," Dylan chuckled. "The owner has some sort of secret formula..."

"Oh haha, Dylan.." Freddy rolled his eyes. "You're just gonna say this 'secret formula' is jizz. So predictable.."

"No, it's probably buffalo and mayonnaise...Pervert." Dylan said, as if not at all considering Freddy's theory, though he did have a slight smirk.

"You're just mad your joke got shut _down_.." Freddy gave a victorious grin before biting into the Krabby Patty once again. "Which, by the way, wouldn't have been funny, _anyways_.."

"That's a good joke, man." Dylan shot back. "I almost thought you were serious when you said that wouldn't have been funny."

"So you _admit _it?" Freddy cocked a brow.

"Perhaps..." Dylan replied simply, mimicking his favorite meme's expression.

"Dylan, I _swear _to God.." Billy pinched the bridge of his nose. "If I have to hear that Otis meme _one _more time today.."

"Yeah, Dylan!" Freddy agreed with his brother, a smirk on his face. "Your bad joke virus is _spreading_!"

Amelia giggled a bit at that.

"Seriously, if your dream is to be a comedian...you might want to consider a career change."

"Boom! Roasted-" Freddy began, before Billy looked at him with an unamused expression, cutting him off,

"You _too_, Freddy! Don't you know Ben Askren isn't _relevant _anymore?"

"Fine.." Freddy shrugged, simply going back to eating his food.

"I'm _surrounded _by idiots..." Kylie sighed as she ate her food.

"_That_," Billy pointed at Kylie, before grinning. "will _always _be relevant.."

Kylie gave Billy a fistbump, before the door opened, and Ahsoka walked in.

"Oh, looks like it's Anakin's old apprentice." Dylan commented.

"Wowww.." Freddy widened his eyes, looking over at her. "She's _hot_-"

He was cut off when Billy smacked him on the back of his head.

"Ow!" Freddy exclaimed. "I'm just _sayin_'.."

Ahsoka stopped, and turned around, having heard that.

"Oh, you're dead..." Dylan said with a slight grin to Freddy.

"Shit, shit, _shit_.." Freddy whispered, each word becoming more concerned. He looked down, pretending to look at the menus. "Dudes.. Act. _Casual_!"

Amelia pointed at Freddy nonchalantly, making sure Ahsoka could see it.

"No I didn't!" Freddy exclaimed, before Amelia had even said anything, which blew his cover. "Aw, dammit.." Freddy leaned against his hand, knowing he was busted.

Ahsoka chuckled, before walking over.

"Don't worry, I won't kill you. But if you say something like that again," she made a 'kill' signal with her hand, dramatically.

"Uh- Y- Yes, _sir_\- I mean, ma'am- I mean, _boss_\- I mean.. poobah-" Freddy stuttered, not knowing what to really call her.

Ahsoka laughed. "I'm just kidding kid."

She looked around. "You mind if I join you guys?"

"Uh, y- yes! Totally! I mean, that's cool, if it's like, that's cool with _you_-" Freddy stuttered again, before Billy put a hand on his shoulder, and looked at Ahsoka.

"He means to say yeah, you can join us.." Billy grinned. "Isn't that right, guys?" He then asked everyone else.

Kylie, Amelia and Dylan all nodded in agreement, some making space for Ahsoka to sit down.

"I heard about you guys. Master Skywalker said that you helped out in the war." She commented.

"We did.." Billy confirmed. "There's one more of us whose effort in the war was notable, but we don't know _where _he is! Probably off on a mission with Batman, or Jack, or the Justice League somewhere.."

"That's where he usually _always _is, these days." Freddy added onto his brother's statement.

Ahsoka nodded in understanding.

"It was like that for us. During the Clone Wars, we were usually either on a warship or in a battle. We never really had any time to rest. It's nice to not have to worry about that now."

"We still have a few enemies out there," Dylan shrugged. "But we're at least more prepared for them."

"But even still, this world changes every day.." Billy looked down. "You never know what may pop up _next_."

"Ain't that the truth..." Kylie chimed in.

Unbeknownst to the teens, something was _indeed _about to come up…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a quiet night, the crickets chirping outside as a gentle breeze blew through the darkness.

Inside a large mansion, Lex Luthor stood in his living room with a night robe on, pouring himself a small glass of whiskey on the rocks, preparing to sit down for the night as he always did.

The crackling of the fireplace was the only sound Luthor heard as he took a sip of his whiskey. Once he swallowed his sip, the businessman and owner of Lexcorp cleared his throat and spoke with his deep voice,

"If you wanted to come for a visit, Batman, all you had to do was _knock_.."

"Didn't feel like using the door.." Batman spoke as he slowly emerged from the shadows.

Lex Luthor chuckled, before he stood up and got out two more glasses.

"Would you and the Emperor like a glass as well? I don't think your fowl friends can down alcohol safely.." Lex Luthor questioned.

Jack, Batman and the Penguins emerged from the shadows.

"Why did you hire that bounty hunter to break out the Joker?" Jack asked simply.

"Bounty hunter?" Lex Luthor questioned with a cocked brow. "Look, Emperor, I _understand _your suspicion.. _Really_, I do. But I no longer _associate _myself with someone as low as a _bounty _hunter.."

"Then explain why Cad Bane _told _us you were involved with Joker's freedom from captivity.." Batman narrowed his eyes. "It makes sense, after all.. I didn't _authorize _Lexcorp based steel for his cell! But it was _there_.."

"Oh.. _That's _where that steel was shipped off to!?" Lex Luthor put his hand over his forehead, before looking to Batman. "I am _so _sorry, Batman.. I've been _wondering _how that got mixed up! Rest assured, those in charge of the shipments will be _fired _immediately! At Lexcorp, we accept _only_-"

"Cut the crap," Skipper cut in. "We know you're behind this. Now, rich boy, what exactly is your game?"

"You tell _me_.." Lex Luthor chuckled. "I know just as much about this as _you _do.. That, I can assure you. What use would I have for hiring bounty hunters? I'm only trying to run an honest company the capitalistic _way_.."

Batman narrowed his eyes, studying Luthor's body language. It sure was _suspicious_, but there were no telltale _signs _that he was lying.. Batman deduced it to one of two possibilities.

Either Luthor was a _good _liar, or he was _actually _telling the truth..

Jack crossed his arms.

"I don't know what your game is. But I do know you have a plan. And rest assured, we'll figure it out. I know you're up to something..."

"If it helps you feel better, you're _welcome _to search my manor.." Lex Luthor offered. "Would that help put your suspicions to rest?"

Batman looked at Lex Luthor, as if trying to deduce whether or not he was bluffing. Lex Luthor's expression was quite _unreadable_. Confirming the truth based on body language was simply _not _going to work here..

Jack hesitated, before he said seriously.

"When we find out what role you play in all this, you're going away for a long time. Don't think I've forgotten what you did to my wife."

"Hmm.. Kind of like how your good old friend _Drew _didn't forget what he did to that _sweet _elderly woman?" Lex Luthor countered, a glint in his eye.

Batman's eyes widened, before he gritted his teeth.

"Yes, I knew her personally.. Was a _tragedy _what became of her.." Luthor spoke sadly, hanging his head down. "Not to mention what became of her _grandson_.."

Jack clenched his fists, before he turned around and began to walk off.

"If you're lying, you're going to regret it."

"No lies, here, Emperor.." Luthor smiled. "Have yourselves a _wonderful _night.. Feel free to use the door this time."

Batman's eyes narrowed once again, before he began to follow Jack.

_BANG!_

Batman's eyes widened as he felt a sting of pain go into his neck. It was like a _burning _sensation almost.

Batman held onto his neck for a moment, before his trembling hand removed itself from its body to reveal crimson liquid..

In that moment, Batman collapsed to the ground, his body trembling.

Lex Luthor fell to the ground, ducking for cover. He even dropped his glass on the ground, spilling whiskey on the rug.

Jack activated his lightsaber as he ran towards Batman.

"Kowalski! Keep him stable!" Skipper ordered. "Private, find the source of the gunfire! Rico! Ready the BFG!"

"BFG?" Private asked.

"Big Fucking Gun." Skipper clarified as Rico hacked up a rocket launcher and readied to fire at it.

Meanwhile, Kowalski was performing basic medical care to keep Batman stable.

"I'll call an ambulance!" Lex Luthor exclaimed, running for his landline.

Jack took off Batman's cowl so that he could breathe better, but already, it was _not _looking good.. That bullet went into his neck, and man was it _lodged _in there! Drew's entire face was already paling as more and more blood was lost. The usual light blue in his eyes was now fading into a more dull dark blue.

Time was running _out_!

"Got it!" Kowalski exclaimed as he finally managed to remove the bullet from the wound. However, Drew was still bleeding out.

"Try to put pressure on the wound! We need to stop the bleeding!"

It was at that point that Drew pulled on Jack's shirt. It was as if he wanted to tell Jack something.. A _message _of some sort. But the wound in his neck rendered him unable to speak, and shock finally caught up with him.

He fell into unconsciousness soon after, his arm going limp.

In was in _God's _hands now..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack was pacing outside the hospital room, along with the penguins, all of whom were noticeably silent.

"We came as _soon _as you called!" The familiar voice of Sharon spoke, catching Jack and the Penguins' attention. Sharon was holding Kenzi at the moment, and appeared to have a rather distraught expression on her face. "What _happened_?"

"We went to investigate Luthor. Somebody caught us by surprise as we were leaving." Jack said, careful to word it in a way that he hoped wouldn't scare Kenzi even more than she already must be.

"You mean my daddy's _dead_?..." Kenzi asked with a frown, as if already understanding.

"Honey, _no_!" Sharon reassured Kenzi. "Your daddy's a _fighter_. He'll be _just _fine, okay?"

"Okay.." Kenzi replied, though she didn't look too convinced.

Sharon put Kenzi down, before she pointed to some toys that were put in the waiting room for children.

"There's some toys over there! Why don't you go play?" Sharon suggested with a grin.

"Okay." Kenzi responded, though once again didn't smile. It was merely a nonchalant response, before she walked over to the kid's section, beginning to play with some Barbie dolls.

"I'm _worried _about her.." Sharon sighed. "About _Drew_! He's just as close to me as _anyone_.. At the very least, he's a good family _friend_."

"I know..." Jack said softly. "He's like a brother to me..."

He looked down, thinking about all they had been through. The thought of it all ending just like that, of losing Drew for real, was heartbreaking…

"What _happened_, Jack!?" Adia's voice startled everyone present, as she rushed into the waiting room. "What happened to _Dad_?"

"We were attacked as we left Luthor's house. Someone shot him from a distance." Jack explained.

"_Who_?" Adia narrowed her eyes in anger, not at Jack, but at the one who did this. She had her claws unsheathed, which was a clear sign she was out for blood.

"We don't know. We couldn't get a visual." Skipper spoke. "Believe me, we tried."

"And just who are _you_?" Adia now looked at Skipper, very confused.

"Some new friends who helped us locate Joker's hideout." Jack shrugged. "Kowalski was able to stabilize Drew long enough for the ambulance to get him here."

"Who called the _ambulance_?" Adia questioned.

"_I _did.." The familiar voice of Lex Luthor spoke as he walked into the waiting room, this time in a suit.

Jack got up and stood between Luthor and Kenzi, instinctively, but didn't show any other signs of aggression.

"You!" Adia growled, her claws unsheathed. "What are _you _doing here!?"

"At _ease_, everyone.." Lex Luthor held his hands up. "I'm merely here to check up on Drew's wellbeing.. That bullet got him _good_."

Adia roared and held a claw up to his throat, pinning him against the wall.

"_Watch _it!" She threatened, before Luthor coughed a bit, her claw finally disappearing from his throat.

"I apologize.." Lex Luthor told Adia. "You must be in _such _pain.. You and your sister _both_. Tell me, how old is she?"

"None of your _business_!" Adia exclaimed. "That's how old!"

Kenzi began to look back towards them all, which prompted Adia to calm down, and step away. The last thing she wanted was to cause a scene in front of her.

"You're right.." Lex Luthor said, adjusting his tie. "I'll stick within my boundaries."

Lex Luthor walked to the center of the room, before he continued,

"I'll leave you all be if you wish.. But I just wanted to inform you on a bit of good news before I left."

Jack frowned, while Skipper crossed his arms, sharing that same distrust.

"Drew's hospital bills will be _well _paid for.." Lex Luthor informed with a smile. "I know this, because I've already _paid_.. On top of that, I paid for only the highest _quality _of doctors to care for him! To ensure he makes it out okay.."

"Why would you _do _that?" Adia now asked, just confused this time.

"Because without Batman, this world will lose its symbol of _justice _of course.. And in a world like this? We _need _Batman.. That, and because it _breaks _my heart to see families separated at the expense of _bloodshed_.." Luthor hung his head down as he finished.

Jack narrowed his eyes, but said nothing. He was done with the drama for right now, and like Adia, didn't want to cause a scene in front of Kenzi.

"Thank you.. Mr. Luthor." Sharon grinned, not at all knowing of his past like Jack or Adia did.

"No problem, Miss?" Lex Luthor asked with a smile.

"Marsh. Sharon Marsh.." Sharon responded.

Lex Luthor chuckled, before he replied,

"The pleasure's all _mine_, Miss Marsh.. Well you take _care _now.. I'll bet that little girl can be _quite _the handful!"

"Oh, she _can _be sometimes, but.. She's so sweet." Sharon grinned as she looked at Kenzi.

"Well.." Lex Luthor spoke as he adjusted his tie and approached the exit. "I wish Drew a _speedy _recovery.. Let me know if you need anything."

As he exited, he ruffled Kenzi's hair a bit, giving her a grin, with her doing the same. Immediately after that, he exited the waiting room.

Jack looked at Adia, silently asking her if she trusted Luthor. He had a feeling he knew the answer.

"_I'm going to kill him, Jack!" _Adia mouthed in a whisper, so that no one else could hear what she was saying. Though her expression of rage said it _all_.

Jack nodded in agreement. He was about to go after Luthor himself, to be honest.

"Don't worry about it right now.." Adia just as instantly relented with a sigh. "I'm going to be here either for when Dad wakes up, or for his final _moments_.. One or the _other_. You should too.."

Jack looked down. "We're going to be here for the _former_. He _will_ be alright."

"Yeah.." Adia spoke, before she looked up and softly spoke doubtfully. "I've heard _that _one before.."

She was referring to when she heard the exact same words when her mother, Bebe, was still missing at the hands of The Joker. One minute everything was supposed to be 'alright', and the _next_?

Her mother was murdered and her father went MIA for three years…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They had been waiting for at least an hour. By this point, everyone present was getting worried. Well, more worried.

Kenzi was asleep in Sharon's arms by this point, and most of the others were similarly haggard and tired.

Finally, the doctor entered the waiting room, which prompted everyone to stand up.

"He's stable.." The doctor informed. "He is a _very _lucky man.. The bullet was only two inches _shy _from hitting a carotid artery in his _neck_.. Had _that _happened.. He would no longer be with us."

"Oh, thank the _Elder Gods_.." Adia gave a sigh of relief, actually laughing at how close a call that had been.

I mean, two _inches _away from an artery!? Wow…

Jack smiled sadly.

"Thank you, doctor."

"You are welcome to see him.. I am not for certain when he will wake up, though. Perhaps within the next few hours." The doctor informed with a nod.

"At least he'll make a full recovery." Skipper commented. "The world needs more humans like him."

The doctor gave a bittersweet smile, before he asked,

"Emperor? Would you mind if you came over here so we could discuss this privately? It is.. _hard _for me to say." The doctor then looked to Adia, adding, "Are you his daughter?"

"Yes, doctor.." Adia nervously replied, before he nodded.

"You should follow me as well.." The doctor suggested, before walking to the other hallway, away from the waiting room.

Jack took a deep breath, before he followed the doctor, Adia right behind him.

When they got there, the doctor turned to them with a sigh.

"Look, I know this isn't, well.. my _authority _or anything. Far _from _it.. But, it is in my _expert _medical opinion that if Drew keeps going on these escapades as Batman, he _will _eventually die! The human body can only take so _much _punishment, after all.." The doctor spoke.

Jack took a deep breath.

"I don't think it's even possible to stop him from going on these missions." He pointed out. "Drew won't just sit around and let others handle things. Trust me, I've tried to talk to him about this."

"I have too.." Adia nodded. "Though admittedly not as much as I would have _liked_.."

"Well then, I respectfully encourage you to try _harder_.." The doctor sighed. "His neck won't move properly for at least a couple months without risk of injuring it again. If he goes _out _on these missions, and that wound _reopens_, there's no guarantee we'll save him in time…"

Jack looked down. He knew that was a tall order. This doctor didn't know Drew like they did. To get him to, in Jack's opinion, was nearly impossible…

"Just keeping you informed.." The doctor tapped on his wooden chart, before he walked past them and to his next patient's room.

Jack looked at Adia.

"What do we do?" He asked, honestly at a loss for what to do about this.

"I guess be _honest_.." Adia sighed. "That's all I can think to _do_. What, are we gonna try and convince the World's Greatest Detective that there's no more _danger _in the time it takes his neck to heal? I doubt it.."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Adia and Jack decided to approach Drew's hospital room, just to check on him before they let everyone else in. They needed to prepare for when Kenzi saw him especially..

They weren't quite sure what they were gonna tell him, but all they knew was that they had to try their best to convince him.

The door to his room opened, startling Adia and Jack both.

The one who exited the room?

"D- Dad?" Adia questioned with wide eyes, getting a good eyeful of the stitched up bullet wound directly on the side of his neck.

Looking inside the room, they saw that Drew had manually ripped his IV out, and was ready to go home.

"We're going home.." Drew stated. "I have to find the man who _shot _me. He's still out there.."

"Drew, you need to rest!" Jack cautioned.

"Justice doesn't rest.." Drew simply stated, trying to walk past them, only to be held back by Jack and Adia both.

"Well it does _today_!" Adia exclaimed out of concern for her Dad. "_Please_, Dad! Just this once.. Let someone else _handle _it.. We can get the Justice League together, and I'll even get the _Shaolin _to-"

"_No_.." Drew rejected. "He'll go after _you _next. He's after _me_, and it's _me _he's gonna have to deal with.."

"Drew, if you keep this up, you're going to get yourself _killed_!" Jack said firmly. "What do you think will happen to everyone else if you die now?"

"The world was just _fine _when I 'died' three years ago, now _wasn't _it?" Drew countered.

"Oh, was it?" Jack responded. "We fought entire wars that left South Park and our planet devastated! The Joker was able to run rampant! It's gotten better since you've returned _because _we're together again. But if you die this needlessly, it will only _embolden _people like the Joker! Do you really think, that if you die, that will stop the Joker? If anything, he might lash out because _he _wasn't the one who did the deed in the first place!"

"I _won't_-" Drew began, before Adia began hugging him, trying to be careful around the wound.

"_Please_, Dad.. Please don't go out there and get killed! Me and Kenzi had to deal with that for three _years _and we've barely gotten to know you again!"

Adia looked into Drew's now stunned eyes with her own tearful ones.

"_Please_, Daddy.. Let us spend time with you. We've missed you so.." She finished.

Drew wanted to argue, but how _could _he in a situation like this!? She was _right_, after all.. He hadn't seen much of his girls at _all _in so long, as well as vice versa..

This could be a chance to finally unite his _family _again.. In a much more _official _way.

"Okay, Adia.." Drew relented. "I _won't _go out there.."

"Oh thank you, _thank _you, Dad!" Adia cheerfully exclaimed, hugging him even more.

He then added on in that same commanding voice,

"But I _still _want to help you try and locate him in some way! And the ones I send after him will be _my _choices.. Got it?"

"_I _got it.." Adia nodded, before looking at Jack. "Jack?"

Jack took a deep breath.

"Done."

"Okay, Dad.. Well why don't you go lay back down and rest a bit?" Adia suggested with a grin, walking him to his bed.

"Oh, alright.." Drew sighed, already grasping at his neck.

"Need help with the IV?" Adia offered.

"No, I got it.. Thank you, Adia." Drew actually ended with a grin, to which Adia returned it.

She shut the door behind her, and she and Jack walked down the hallway.

Adia smirked at Jack, before commenting,

"Puppy eyes and the begging voice.. Me and Kenzi have gotten him with it _many _times.. I can be tactical _too_, ya know.."

Jack smirked. "Sounds like what Kylie and Amelia used to do. I'm worried they'll teach that to Maisie..."

He stopped. "Don't even think about helping them with that..." He said with a slight grin.

"Don't be silly, Uncle Jack.. I'm a Shaolin." Adia overdramatically stood up straight. "I have no need to teach such things.."

Adia then opened one eye with a grin,

"Though during my _downtime_…"

Jack rolled his eyes.

"Kids these days..."

"Yeah.." Adia chuckled, playfully punching Jack's shoulder. "A 'kid' who defeated Shao _Kahn_.."

"Which, for the record, is still impressive..." Jack commented honestly, before he stopped, a thought entering his mind he hadn't ever considered before.

"I know that look.." Adia observed, stopping alongside Jack. "What is it?"

"It's just..." Jack began. "It's been five years since all this started. I've watched you, Kylie, Amelia and Simba grow and change. I've seen Kenzi, Calvin, and now Maisie continue to grow. It makes me reflect just...how lucky I am to have all of you guys in my life."

He looked down.

"I just wish that...things could have been different that night. It's still not the same as it was this time five years ago..."

"Yeah.. I do _too_." Adia looked down, before attaining an angered expression. "And it's all that _Joker's_ fault.. He's no better than Shao _Kahn _was."

"Which is why we'll bring him to justice." Jack said firmly. "Because this peace _will _last. I will make sure of that."

"Tell me this, Jack.." Adia curiously began. "You said you all went to Joker's new hideout.. Did you catch him?"

"We didn't get a chance to. But as far as I know, he's still there." Jack said, seeing what she was getting at.

"Well then.. What if you sent _me _out to deal with him?" Adia questioned. "I'm definitely not as cunning as my father, but I'm just as fierce a _fighter_. I'll see to it that justice is _served_."

Jack hesitated.

"If you're going, I am too. I can't in good conscience put you at risk. If you're going, I will too."

"If it helps you feel better.." Adia shrugged. "But believe me, Uncle Jack, we'll be in and out of there in five _minutes_.."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

While everyone else stayed behind at the hospital, Jack began to lead Adia in the direction of Joker's new hideout. Albeit, _very _carefully!

Jack pulled out some binoculars, and looked out over the hideout.

"Careful, looks like the snipers are still there-"

_FSHOOM!_

The sound of multiple fireballs being shot up at the snipers was heard, all in quick succession. Just before the ground thugs could react, Adia summoned an even _bigger _fireball, knocking them all about in one fell swoop.

Many of them were dead upon impact, while the lucky ones would be majorly wounded.

Adia turned to Jack with a shrug, before saying,

"See? Easy.."

Jack looked around, before he took a deep breath.

"It's not over yet. We have to find the Joker himself, now."

"Let us go then.." Adia nodded. "Area is clear for entry."

Jack led the way, activating his lightsaber. As he did so, he moved cautiously, careful in the event of any traps.

Adia quickly and nimbly began to flip across the room, taking cover whenever necessary to look for any thugs who might be within the abandoned building.

Even the _interior _was completely decorated to look like a mad clown's _dreamland_! This just _screamed _Joker hideout!

As they approached, Jack activated his second lightsaber, just in case.

He had a _bad _feeling about this.

And then.. they _heard _it!

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The maniacal laughter could be heard on the other side of the room! Upon hearing that, Adia growled and sprung into action, prompting Jack to follow her.

As the two made their way towards the source of the laughter, they noticed that the entire place was free from anyone else inside!

Everyone except the source of the familiar laughter, himself!

He was seen sitting in a chair, as if _waiting _there to pull out some sort of wicked _trick _from his sleeve!

"_Die_, family killer!" Adia roared, before she threw a large fireball directly at the chair Joker was in before the clown could react.

The green haired clown fell to the ground, notably on fire. However, as he burned, Adia and Jack _noticed _something..

His hair was green, his face was _white_, but that was.. _not _the Joker!

The individual continued to laugh as he burned, but it was clear from his facial expression that he was actually in _pain_!

This man was under the influence of _Joker _Gas!

This realization hit Adia like a ton of bricks, and her face fell, as she stood frozen.

Jack looked around frantically, but it was too late. The man had already passed on…

They had acted too quickly, and they had just killed an innocent man…

"What.. What have I _done_?.." Adia quietly muttered, still in shock. Her claws came unsheathed, and she roared in anger, both at herself and at Joker. "That _evil _clown! He _knew _we were here! He _knew _I would kill him! That man was _innocent_!"

Jack looked down at the man's corpse, before saying softly.

"This was a trap...He knew we'd come here again..."

"Right you _are_, Jacky boy.." A familiar voice echoed in every which direction, making it hard to tell where it came from. The sinister laugh couldn't be mistaken this time..

This _was _The Joker!

Out of nowhere, all of the lights were cut off, and the sounds of the exits locking was heard. They were trapped in pitch darkness with a _madman_!

Some cheery, yet _distorted_ clown music began to play, as Adia and Jack frantically tried to locate The Joker.

Jack activated his lightsaber, but it jammed, somehow. The blade flickered, before it deactivated, and wouldn't come back on.

"Stand together..." Jack said. "Be ready for anything."

"The itsy bitsy _Jedi_.. came out to fuck with me.." The Joker began to maniacally sing a nursery rhyme with his own demented lyrics. The voice echoed in every which direction, so he could have been _anywhere_!

"Out came the clown.. to wipe their children _out_! Hahaha!" The Joker laughed, as the sound of a blowhorn sounded from behind Jack and Adia, scaring the hell out of them.

It was automated to go off, however, so The Joker wasn't there.

As the airhorn startled them, it prompted them to see an image from a projector briefly flash onto the wall.

It was a moving image of…

The Joker stabbing Kylie. Multiple _times_!

Kylie screamed in absolute agony, while the clown simply kept on smiling as the blade kept penetrating her torso.. There was no remorse to be _found_..

"The itsy bitsy _lion_.." The Joker sang, this time softly and more slowly, this time no music playing. This caused Adia's eyes to widen, as she frantically looked around. She was _actually _terrified!

"Failed her _Mom _again!..." The Joker finished the nursery rhyme, which caused Adia to freeze for a moment.

Dead silence was heard for the next several seconds…

There wasn't a single _sound _uttered besides Jack and Adia's heavy breathing.

Jack's head was spinning as reality set in.

Joker had killed Kylie.

Joker _killed _his daughter!

Jack was _afraid_. Very afraid. The thought of never seeing his family again was soul-crushing. And right now, it seemed very _real_.

"SURPRISE!" The loud voice of The Joker shouted, which earned a scream out of Jack and Adia respectively.

The sound came from another jack-in-the-box, which opened up to a stock sound of laughter, as well as happy-go-lucky-music.

"Oh.. So _gullible_, you two are!" The Joker spoke, the lights automatically turning back on.

Jack and Adia looked up to see that the voice was coming from an intercom.

"What, did I _scare _you!? Hahahaha!" The Joker cackled. "Please, make yourselves at _home_! You've already found yourself a _seat_!" The Joker commented, referring to the chair the innocent man under the Joker Gas' influence was sitting in.

Adia growled, before demanding,

"Where _are _you!? Coward!"

"Ooh!" The Joker chuckled over the intercom. "Aren't we _demanding_!? You really _are _your father's kid.."

Jack took a deep breath, beginning to hyperventilate as the Dark Side began to flow through him again. He was _angry_. Angrier than he had ever been...

"Awww.." The Joker continued to taunt. "Is someone _mad_?.. Hahahahahaha!"

Jack's eyes closed tight as he began to mentally search for the Joker's location…

There would be _blood _when he found him.

Finally, he locked onto what he guessed was Joker…

Jack's eyes opened, and he stood stock still for a moment.

"Oh- Oh _no_! Don't _choke _me! Please! _Anything _but that!" The Joker sarcastically begged, ending with yet another laugh.

Jack closed his eyes.

"No..." He said, remarkably calm. "I won't let a monster like you break me. Because, like Batman, I won't let you win."

"Aw, you're no _fun_.." The Joker whined. "Whatever.. Just thought I'd fuck with your heads! Your brat is still alive.. You're such a _party _pooper."

Joker then sighed.

"Just let yourselves out and let Batman know I wanna see him.. _Kay_? Be sure and be careful on your way out! There's lots of dead _bodies _you might trip over!" The Joker ended with a laugh, before the intercom's communications shut off.

Jack fell to his knees, a tear falling from his eye as he tried to calm down. Those images of Kylie looked so real. He couldn't bear to see his daughter go through that.

But at the very least, she didn't have to…

That didn't mean that the images didn't scar him though…

"Can we just.. get _out _of here?" Adia softly asked, trembling. "It was a _bad _idea coming here.."


	5. Chapter 5, Resurgence

"Drew, are you okay? Are you holding up, at least?" Kyle asked. Jack's family, despite said Emperor's disappearance a few hours ago, had come over to the hospital to visit.

"Barely.." Drew responded bitterly, looking up at the TV in the hospital room as his half eaten Jello container sat in front of him in bed.

It was a typical hospital room setting, and Drew _hated _it! Why did Adia have to force him into making a promise like that?

He never _could _resist those puppy eyes, even back then..

"I...made you this, Uncle Drew." Maisie said, a bit nervously. She had grown to the point where she was about the same biological age as Kenzi, maybe a little younger. This was the first time she was actually meeting the uncle her siblings told her so much about.

She handed Drew a picture she drew of the Bat signal, with the words 'to Uncle Drew, from Maisie' above it.

Drew looked at the drawing which was quite clearly illustrated from a children's point of view. He couldn't help but crack a small grin when he saw it, quite amused and thankful for what his new niece had given him.

'_Heh.. I don't know why I keep seeing this 'Bat Signal'. Ever since that movie they made about me came out, I haven't seen the end of it!' _Drew thought in amusement.

Drew looked off the side of his bed, and down at Maisie, taking another small glance at the drawing. He gave a gasp and spoke in a more cheery tone, just to humor her.

"Oh _wow_.." Drew began. "Now _I _think we have an _artist _on our hands! Don't you agree?" He asked Kyle and Gwen.

Gwen smiled, and nodded.

"Yes, indeed we do."

Maisie grinned at that. She was glad her uncle liked it. From what she had heard, he was always gruff and serious. A bit intimidating, to be honest. But here, he seemed like he was a good guy…

"Thank you, Uncle Drew." She said politely.

"No, thank _you_, Maisie.." Drew smiled, before he held the drawing up. "Yep, I think I might just hang this on my wall.."

The door opened, and the others were startled to see Jack and Adia, who both looked like they had seen a ghost.

"Daddy-" Kylie began, curious, before Jack hugged her tightly, seemingly on the verge of tears.

She was stunned at first, but accepted the hug.

"Where have you two been?" Drew simply asked.

Jack and Adia widened their eyes briefly, looking at each other. Adia cleared her throat, taking a step forward and put on an innocent looking grin.

"Well, you _see_, Daddy, I-" Adia was cut off by her father.

"Don't lie to me, either.." Drew cocked a brow. "I heard you two left the hospital hours ago.. Where did you two head off to?"

Jack took a deep breath, before he stood up.

"We went after the Joker. We weren't going to let him just strike again."

"You _what?!_" Kyle, Gwen and Kylie exclaimed in shock.

"Alone?!"

"Are you insane?!"

Drew held a hand up, surprisingly being the calmest out of _all _of them. Everyone set their attention onto him, before he asked,

"Did you catch him?"

Jack looked to Adia, and shook his head.

"It was a trap."

"I could have told you that one.." Drew replied, causing Adia to look off to the side in guilt.

Drew took a deep breath, before letting out a sigh. He took the half eaten Jello and sat it on a nearby table beside his bed, before ripping out the IV once more and began to stand up.

"Okay, we're leaving now.." Drew spoke.

"But _Dad_-" Adia protested, before Drew cut her off,

"I said I'm _leaving_.."

Adia's eyes widened in shock, surprised that he had snapped at her. Drew took another breath in an effort to calm down, before he continued,

"I'm sorry.. But you two should have _told _me before you went off rushing into Joker's hideout! I tried things your way out of trust, but now it's _my _turn.."

"Who's...Joker?" Maisie asked, not understanding.

Kylie's eyes widened, and she walked out, not wanting to be here for this conversation.

Drew looked down at Maisie, before he gave a straightforward answer,

"A _psychopath_.. He's pure evil, and you need to stay with an adult at _all _times when out in public so that you can be safe. He looks like a clown.. with _green _hair."

Drew knelt down, though he hissed in pain before holding his neck. He fought through the pain and put a hand on her shoulder, asking,

"Understand?"

Maisie nodded quickly, knowing full well that when an adult said something like this, usually it was for her own good. Besides, this Joker guy sounded very scary.

"Yes, uncle."

"Atta girl.." Drew nodded, before groaning in more pain as he stood back up to his feet, Adia rushing forward to support him.

"I'm fine, Adia.." Drew lightly pushed her arm away, refusing help. He began walking towards the door, before opening it. "I'm checking myself out."

This time, neither Jack nor Adia made to stop him. They knew that this time, nothing they did would prevent him from leaving.

"Now we've done it.." Adia sighed, still feeling guilty not _only _for killing that innocent man, but _also _for failing to kill or even _apprehend _The Joker! Now her Dad was all worked up! And when Batman got worked _up_?

He wouldn't stop until the job was done.. No matter the risk.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The cold, dark night was filled with snow. But it didn't stop the people of South Park. It was Christmas Eve, and everyone was happy. Decorations were being put up, carols were being sung. Everyone was enjoying themselves.

Well, _almost _everyone.

Drew sat alone in what he called his newly constructed 'Batcave'. It wasn't honestly too much right now, but it was slowly coming together. It was more like a large empty room with cave walls surrounding the underground area.

Sure, Drew had a workbench down there, but besides that, the Batcave was _far _from complete! His progress would be slowed down significantly due to the fact that he was shot in the _neck_.

The Batcave was meant to be a very secretive place. He had it cleverly disguised as a simple grazing ground for any animals that might visit there. It was meant to be an area away from the public, and one that was protected for the environment.

And while this was true, and while he _owned _these acres of land, he was still going to make this his own _personal _workplace!

As much as he loved the others, they only seemed to slow him down sometimes.. He worked best when he had room to think and when he acted alone, anyways..

After all, he still had an _oath _to fulfill!

Drew picked up the small glass case sitting on his workbench, which housed the small plastic bat that his daughter, Kenzi, had given to him after he and Jack had rescued them at the hands of Darkclaw.

His gaze soon shifted to what laid right beside it. It was the drawing that Maisie had just given to him just the previous day while he was temporarily bedridden in the hospital.

Drew couldn't help but crack a small smile, though it quickly faded as he sighed, putting the glass case back down on the table.

He soon buried his face in his hands, going deep into thought. He thought about his _oath_. The one he had made all those years ago.

He promised his friends, his _daughters_…

The very love of his life…

He promised them all that he would make the world a better place. A better place for them _all_! And how could a world be a wonderful place to live in if all that _came _with it was war and crime!?

The simple answer: it _wouldn't_.

Drew didn't care about the holidays that much anymore.. He would give what he _could _if it meant making his girls, his nieces and nephews, his _friends _content. But he wasn't sticking around for any 'jolly' Christmas parties or anything like that..

Why celebrate when the world was still in crisis?

A coping mechanism perhaps?

Well, maybe.. But it wasn't a mechanism he was _interested _in.

All it did was waste valuable time. Time that could be better spent putting these psychopaths away. Strengthening the prison facilities, military forces that were necessary means of self defense, federal programs that could better help people that simply had nowhere else to _turn_..

These were _all _necessities!

Drew sat up, before he picked up the nearby beaker that still sat on the table. He had a fairly basic chemistry set up, and he was by no means _perfect _on the subject just yet, but he was confident he knew _enough_.

The liquid within the beaker was blue in color, and was meant to break down Kenny's blood cells _just _enough to gradually weaken them over time.

This would, if concocted correctly, allow Kenny to be free from his supposedly 'immortal' state of living.

In a way, it was kind of funny..

He was literally planning on gifting Kenny with 'death'. In a strange way, wouldn't this go against his moral code?

'_Some present..' _Drew thought as he poured the blue liquid from the beaker into a small test tube.

Drew then opened a small freezer that wasn't too far away from his workstation, before pulling out another small tube of blood.

_Kenny's _blood, to be specific.

Drew had Jack extract this from Kenny, and tell him that it was a 'mandatory test' for his new position in the Imperial Military.

Kenny seemed to believe it.. Though he still wasn't very comfortable around needles..

In any case, Drew poured a small amount of blood onto a small tray meant to go under a microscope. That was all he really _needed_.

All that was left to do now was to see if the antidote would _work_..

Using a syringe to collect a small amount of the antidote, Drew released the liquid to have it come in _full _contact with Kenny's blood. He looked through the microscope, and simply waited.

To his pleasant surprise, the effects were almost instant. The original blood cells, which were surprisingly _strong _and _bonded _in nature, actually began to loosen up! It was as if there had been regular blood cells within Kenny all along!

"Merry Christmas, Kenny.." Drew whispered, before sealing the test tube so that the antidote wouldn't spill.

He stood up, and prepared to exit the Batcave. However, before he did so, he stopped in his tracks.

Jack had invited him over to his place for a big Christmas celebration, though of course, he had no real intention of attending. He was going to give them their gifts, and then go.

He had a small pitstop to make after he was done, anyways…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Lord High Admiral."

Kenny turned to see newly promoted Fleet Admiral Firmus Piett approaching. Kenny remembered how he had helped them liberate Galaxia, as he had once served the Dark State, but decided to do the right thing and help the people. It was his help that allowed them to free Coruscant, the capital of Galaxia, without firing a shot. It had been a while since they had spoken.

"Fleet Admiral.." Kenny acknowledged, with a small sigh of exhaustion from today's events. "Busy day on this Christmas Eve, wouldn't you say?"

"Yes, very busy..." Piett commented, taking a sip of wine. "The Emperor invited many of us here. I must say, I'm not used to non-professional get togethers..."

He shrugged. "It does feel nice to see the fabled capital of the Empire, though..."

"Oh, she's a beauty.." Kenny sarcastically chuckled. "Well, _sometimes_. You hear what Jack made me do?"

Kenny briefly exposed his arm, revealing a small hole where a syringe was stuck.

"A damn _blood _test!" Kenny chuckled once again. "Needles are just _not _my thing, man.."

Piett chuckled. "Why did he do that? I don't remember a blood test being part of the promotion test..."

"Beats the hell outta me.." Kenny sighed. "Said it was a requirement for the Lord High Admiral position, so I was like 'whatever'.. Best to have gotten it done then and there than to have stalled."

Piett nodded in agreement.

"Though, from what Caesarius told me, he found it odd that that requirement was added so suddenly."

"You mean it _wasn't _one before?" Kenny cocked a brow, his eyes widening a bit.

Piett shook his head.

"Oh, that motherf-" Kenny cut himself off. "I swear if he was pranking me.. It _wasn't _a funny one! He knows I hate needles!"

"He's right over there, speaking with the Batman, by the looks of it, if you want to speak with him about it." Piett pointed to Jack and Drew, who seemed to be in conversation.

Kenny saw them right away, before he nodded to Piett thankfully.

"Thanks, Fleet Admiral. I'm gonna find out what's going on. Have a good Christmas if I don't see you then." Kenny told Piett.

Piett saluted as Kenny left.

"Pleasure speaking with you, Lord High Admiral."

Kenny pushed past the sizeable crowd of people, before finally he got within earshot of Jack and Drew.

Jack noticed Kenny approaching, and turned.

"Kenny, what is-"

"Stop playing pretend, Jack.." Kenny crossed his arms, though kept his tone mature and respectful. "I know all about there not being a requirement for the Lord High Admiral position before.. Now just why the hell am I suddenly getting my veins penetrated with a needle?"

Jack's eyes widened, before he turned to Drew.

"Should...you tell him or should I?"

"What do you-" Kenny cocked a brow, before he was cut off when Drew held out a small box.

"Open it.." Drew simply told him.

Kenny looked at the box, and then up at Drew. He had never been given a gift from him _before_, and to receive one from him _now _of all times, considering his usual attitude, was really strange.

Nevertheless, Kenny hesitantly took the small box, before he opened it up.

Inside, was the enclosed test tube, with the blue liquid inside.

Kenny's eyes widened, a confused expression on his face,

"I don't-"

"It's your path to mortality. Consider it a gift, from me and Jack, to _you_.." Drew informed him, before he forced a small grin. "Merry Christmas, Kenny.."

Kenny looked up at Jack, totally frozen, as if seeing if what Drew had just said was actually _true_.

Jack smiled, and nodded.

"If you want it, it's yours."

Kenny's body began to uncontrollably tremble, becoming weak in the knees. His emotions began to take over as he began to tear up, staring at the blue liquid inside the test tube.

He had actually _dreaded _life because he was only going to have to see those he cared about pass on, while he still remained _here_, unable to join them.

But now he _could_…

And it was all thanks to them.

"Thank you, guys.." Kenny sniffled, looking to Jack, and then to Drew. "You didn't have to do this, but- Thank you.." He stared at the test tube again, not really sure what else to _say_.

Kenny then began to chuckle, adding on to lighten the mood,

"It's kinda funny.. In a way, you just gave me _death _as a present!"

Drew had known it all along, but it still didn't make it any less amusing.

"Just drink what's inside, and your blood cells should loosen up enough to where they're the equivalent of _regular _blood cells. The amount I put in there should be _enough_."

Kenny nodded with a smile, before popping the cap off of the test tube, holding it up.

"Cheers!" He laughed, before downing it in one gulp. Immediately, his face puckered up, before his tongue stuck out in disgust. "Blegh! What the hell was _in _that!?"

"Death.." Drew quipped with a cheeky smirk, which only prompted Kenny to shake his head, just as amused.

"Dad!"

Jack turned to see Calvin pointing at the TV.

"Look! It's you and Uncle Drew!"

"What?" Drew muttered to himself, wondering if they had somehow made the news or something. However, as many gathered around the TV, it was anything _but _the news…

It looked like...a Robot Chicken _skit_.

"Now presenting, the Robot Chicken _Imperial _Special!" Seth Green, the creator of Robot Chicken announced in an over-dramatic voice. "All of these are jokes, Emperor. Please don't deport me." He quipped at the end, which caused most of the room to laugh.

A satirical version of the Imperial anthem played for a brief moment, before switching to a clay figure version of Jack walking down the street.

"My lord." A soldier said as he walked past.

"Trooper." Jack said as he saluted, continuing to walk.

"Well, they sure got your likeness down, now didn't they?" Drew commented with crossed arms, unable to resist the opportunity.

Jack narrowed his eyes, but before he could respond.

"My lord."

Jack looked to the TV, and saw a continuous stream of soldiers walking by and saluting him.

"Trooper. _Trooper_. _TROOPER! _Ugh..." It seemed the claymation version of Jack was starting to get irritated at having to constantly acknowledge and salute back the soldiers.

"Isn't that the truth.." Kenny couldn't help but smirk, seeing it as kind of relatable.

"It is..." Carandial chuckled.

"My lord."

"Fuck..." Claymation Jack muttered.

"My lord."

"Fuck off."

This was made even more hilarious by a 'bleep' sound effect.

Most of the room began to laugh once again at the parody, before Kenny commented again,

"I _wish _it were that easy to do to my subordinates! Some of them can be annoying.."

Jack couldn't help but chuckle as the TV version of himself got progressively more irritated, ultimately repeating the phrase 'go fuck yourself' multiple times, each time more angry than the last.

Finally, a soldier walked by, and randomly yelled.

"WHAT'S UP?!"

Jack shook his head, unable to contain his own amusement.

Drew simply stood there watching it, not so much as cracking a smile. All it appeared to be was just immature jokes slapped over a clay-mation style.

What was so funny about that?

Up next was a scene that showed a teenage Jack and Drew arguing at school. At that moment, a claymation version of Morgan Freeman walked into view.

"Ever wondered what the Emperor and his overly serious friend were like in their youth? Well, let's find out."

"What's your favorite sandwich?" Drew asked Jack, appearing to be overly serious. "Is it _ham_?"

"No, my favorite is BLT."

"Hmm. You like BLT? Well now I _hate _BLT!" Drew overdramatically stated over intentionally poor voice acting by Seth Green, putting on a grin voice. Lightning began to suddenly crash in the background, to add to the serious mood.

The real Drew cocked a brow, not really amused by this portrayal at all.

"Kinda reminds me of last week.." The clay version of Drew continued. "What _was _it, Jack? That band you said you liked listening to?"

"The Beatles." Jack shot back dramatically.

"Well now I _hate _The Beatles!" Drew over dramatically exclaimed, with more lightning crashing in the background.

"As a matter a fact," The clay version of Drew continued. "I think whatever you say you like, I'll like just the _opposite_! Because _conflict_!" Drew growled at the end.

The song 'You Got a Friend in Me' began to play, showing a montage of Jack saying or doing various things, including Golfing, which Drew ruined by holding up a sign that said 'Golf Sux', to Jack fighting with a lightsaber, which showed Drew waving around a sword that was made of rubber in a mocking manner while displaying vulgar gestures in the background, and ultimately, to Jack proposing to Kyle, which Drew ruined by shoving Jack to the side and proposing to Kyle instead, to which she said yes, leaving Jack to yell 'NOOOOOO!' while on his knees.

As the clay version of Drew picked Kyle up bridal style while humming the tune to 'You Got A Friend In Me', Kyle asked him,

"Wait a minute. Don't you still have a girlfriend?"

"I do?" Drew asked Kyle, which joked about him not remembering Bebe.

This made the real Drew _furious_, a scowl instantly forming on his face.

"Turn off the TV." Kylie whispered quickly to Maisie, who did so as quick as she could.

Silence…

Everyone looked on as Drew stood there with a scowl, both hands balled up angrily into fists.

Kenny hesitantly began to step forward, in an effort to comfort his friend.

"It's okay, man.. It was just a dumb joke-"

As Kenny put a hand on Drew's shoulder, Drew shoved it off.

"'Dumb' is _right_!" Drew briefly snapped, before remembering that there were children present.

As the room remained silent, Drew simply put on his brown coat, before walking towards the front door to leave.

Jack made to go after him, but Drew beat him to it as he opened the door to the snowy outside, saying,

"Forgive me.. I guess I've just never been one to take a _joke_.." He said, subtly referring to The Joker. "I haven't been one for celebrations lately either.. I'm gonna go.."

As soon as he finished his statement, Drew slowly exited the house, before shutting the door behind him, leaving a room of silence in his wake.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"-and she was running pretty wild, so.. That was pretty fun.." Drew forced a smirk as he spoke to someone.

The setting was a rather snowy one, as the winter weather fully began to set in, just in time for Christmas.

"What else.." Drew lowered his head, before perking up. "Oh, yeah. Kenzi turned _eight _this week! Well, _biologically _speaking.. She's been at Sharon's most of the time, but.. she really likes it there."

The wind began to blow, which sent a chill through Drew's spine, as well as blew some snow off of who exactly Drew was speaking to: Bebe's gravestone.

"It isn't because I don't want to _see _her.. It's just because, well.." Drew's eyes fell towards the ground. "I don't want her stuck in between me and _work _all the time, and-"

Drew stared at the gravestone, as the wind blew some more snow off the top of it.

With a growl, Drew then spoke louder in frustration,

"Well this would all just be so much simpler if you were here! You always knew what to do! As much as I always hated to admit it.." He chuckled at the end, though instantly stopped as he knew no other laughter would come to answer it.

"It's taken its toll.. you know?" Drew asked her, kneeling down a bit. "On the girls.. On our friends to a massive extent.."

Drew lowered his head with a sigh.

"Onto _me_…" Drew muttered, as the wind blew even harder, this time in the opposite direction. Some snow blew off the gravestone once more, the last of it, and onto his head, which prompted him to stand up in shock.

"What would you have me _do_!?" Drew exclaimed, looking right at the gravestone. "Would you have me give this up _forever_!? I _know _the girls need me, Kenzi more so than Adia at this point, but-"

The moonlight finally presented itself after hiding behind some clouds, which shone directly on Bebe's gravestone, the snow picking up in speed.

This froze Drew in his tracks, as he looked to the side in shame.

That's when he knew.. There was no running. There _was _no giving up..

He was _Batman _now…

And the world needed him whether he wanted it or _not_. Peaceful life be _damned_!

"_Please_!" Drew begged once more. "This _can't _be the only way! I _know _I made a promise; but _surely _I can-"

The light finally left the gravestone, and the snow slowed down once again. Whatever presence of Bebe, or what he may have _thought _was a presence of her, was now gone…

It was set in stone…

There was no escaping it.

Drew stood up to his feet once again, struggling more because of his neck injury. He stared down at the grave for a few more seconds, before he pulled something out of his pocket.

"Merry Christmas. I love you..." Drew muttered as he dropped the rose from his pocket beside the grave, right on top of several others he had left there which were buried in snow by this point, as he walked away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The flames of the Netherrealm surrounded them. In the distance, the constant screams of the damned could be heard. But they were of no consequence to the occupants of the fortress that lay hidden amongst smoke and sulfur.

Deep inside the stronghold, were three men. Shang Tsung and Quan Chi had been residing here for the last six months, after Outworld's defeat. Today, they were joined by their longtime ally, Palpatine.

Their plans were still very much intact. However, at the moment, they would need to wait in the shadows. Earthrealm was at the height of it's power, and the three of them, even with whatever minions and agents they possessed or could recruit, could not hope to challenge the Empire head on.

For that reason, they were planning a war from the shadows. They did have an army of the undead, and while it was not yet sufficient to fight the Empire, in time, it had the potential to do so, especially when combined with Palpatine's ever expanding network of agents, benefactors, and hidden forces.

However, the three were interrupted when the doors opened, and to their surprise, Tarkin stepped in. His usually pristine uniform and groomed appearance was now replaced with that of a man who looked like he had just escaped an attack. But he had the scars to prove it wasn't without a cost.

"Ah.. Tarkin." Quan Chi greeted, acknowledging his presence. "You look like you've seen better days."

"These are but scratches..." Tarkin waved off. "But I bring a warning. Something you _all _must hear."

"And what, precisely, is that?" Palpatine inquired, a neutral expression on his gnarled face.

Tarkin narrowed his eyes in obvious anger, as he began to recount his tale…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

For the first time in six months, a vast fleet of ships had been assembled. Dozens of top of the line Star Destroyers, four Star Dreadnoughts, and enough support ships, transport craft and shuttles to transport an entire army.

By this point, the Justice League, minus Jack, who was apparently on the lead dreadnought, the _Imperatore_, was heading up towards the command center of said ship, to learn just what was going on, and _why _the Empire was assembling the largest fleet since the so-called Infinity War.

"I'll never understand Jackie boy..." Sparrow shrugged. "I mean, two hours ago, he was fine. And now look what he's doing."

"Well, considering the increase in size of this fleet, my assumptions are either he plans to announce a simple fleet expansion, _or _another war.." Wonder Woman gave her opinion.

"Yeah, it's beyond me.. I sure _hope _it isn't another war, though. So many died last time.." Superman frowned, remembering the many bodies he pulled from the rubble previously.

"I agree." Revan said firmly. "And if he is starting another war so soon, we need to figure out _why_."

"What do you think, Batman?" Wonder Woman questioned, looking over to the one in question.

Batman stood in the center of them, his arms crossed as he looked up at the sizeable fleet before him.

"I think it's quite a fleet.." Batman vaguely responded.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack stood on the bridge, his arms crossed as he watched his fleet assemble.

Carandial walked up behind him.

"The fleet is ready, Jack."

Jack looked down, and nodded. Before he could give the order to make the jump to lightspeed, though, he heard Revan's voice from behind him.

"Jack!"

Jack turned, and saw the rest of the Justice League, now officially including Superman, had just entered the bridge.

"Just what exactly is happening?" Superman simply asked.

Jack looked to his allies, before his eyes settled on Batman.

"We've found Zillum." He said simply. "This ends _now_."

Every member of the Justice League looked to Batman, curious as to how he was going to react. Jack had his sights set upon Batman most of all.

Batman took a few steps forward, right in front of Jack, before he finally broke the silence,

"Where is he?"

"Ryloth, a small planet at the edge of Galaxia. It's small, and far from the Core Worlds. Any ships we have in that area are just small frigates."

Jack turned. "It seems we located Zillum's secret fortress, and it's our job to remove the threat he poses to Galaxia, Ryloth, the Empire and Earth.."

Batman looked down briefly, before glancing back at the rest of the Justice League. Finally, his gaze laid upon Jack once again.

"Then for better or for worse, you _have _my support." Batman confirmed, much to the surprise of everyone else. "But you _may _want to consider treading carefully.. No doubt Zillum already knows you're onto him. And he's no _fool_."

"I know he's not." Jack replied. "ISA Agent Caranye Valaeris found him, and she's sent schematics of the forces he has in that sector. A dozen ships, with only two star destroyers at the most. I also put the other fleets in Galaxia on high alert, in the event Zillum has a trick up his sleeve."

"Grand Admiral Thrawn designed our strategy for this battle." Carandial added. He explained his plan, showing that rather than a full on assault, the fleet would form a blockade, trap Zillum's forces, and whittle them away piece by piece while maintaining their defensive formation, simply preventing Zillum from escaping.

"Well, do you need any help?" Superman asked Jack, his hands on his hips. "I never was one for killing, but I can definitely pull my weight on this one! I would love to see Zillum be put to justice, like he deserves!"

Jack smiled a bit. "We all do. We need to stop him, before he can strike again."

"Thank you, everyone. I know we may disagree on a lot of things, but right now, I really am thankful to have a team, no, _League _like you."

"Well, as our name implies, we are bonded together because of our ambition for _justice_!" Wonder Woman grinned, looking among them all. "If we need each other's help, and if the _world _needs it in kind, then we shall be there."

Link gave a nod of agreement, a grin on his own face.

Jack nodded firmly, before turning to Carandial.

"Let's end this. Once and for _all_."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The space around the rocky, mountainous planet of Ryloth was empty, except for the few ships under Zillum's command. However, in the space of a single moment, the Imperial Fleet dropped out of hyperspace. Almost a cloud of ships, by this point, almost a hundred miles across, it was the first time an entire fleet had been committed to a single operation.

The Grand Imperial Fleet had arrived, and the Justice League was right there alongside it. It was truly impressive. A sense of hope, and a spike in morale was felt as the officers of the fleet _knew _in their bones that this feud was almost over.

Now, they all just held their breath to see which side would make the final, daring, move.

"We have to assume their prepared for our attack." Carandial began. He looked over the new synchronized control system that allowed the _Imperatore _to coordinate entire fleets easily. "All vessels and captains at maximum readiness. Weapons and systems at 100% efficiency. The fleet is ready..."

He looked up.

"There can be no retreat now."

Superman and Wonder Woman flew beside the Empire's fleet, the Amazonian with her sword and shield drawn, and the Kryptonian utilizing his super vision to get a good look at Ryloth's surface.

However, to his surprise, he noticed that there were few, if any, large groups of soldiers, and those that were there were spread across the planet. They were completely unprepared for battle.

"Strange..." Revan commented as he looked at the holographic map of the surface. "It looks like we caught them off guard."

Jack narrowed his eyes.

"Carandial, target their Star Destroyers and open-"

"Wait."

Jack froze, as did everyone else on board when a hologram of Zillum appeared.

"Zillum..." Jack snarled coldly, ready for whatever tricks the Mortalitas who had plagued them for five years now, had planned.

Batman, Revan, and Sparrow, whom stood on the bridge beside Jack, all stared at the hologram with scowls of obvious hate.

Zillum looked between them, before he said something that _none _of them ever expected to hear.

"If I give myself up to you, unarmed, will you spare this fleet, the crew, and their mercy mission to this planet?"

"You're joking…" Batman's brow cocked, very much skeptical of Zillum's 'bargain'.

"You expect us to believe you'd just surrender?" Jack asked.

"No, I don't." Zillum replied simply. "I don't blame any of you, but look at the forces I have at my disposal? Do you really think I'd be stupid enough to risk a fight with a force that outnumbers my own a hundred to one?"

"Not unless you had a plan." Revan pointed out. "Don't think we're buying this act."

"It's not an act," Zillum said simply. "Do I think you will believe me? No. But I am nothing but genuine here, and do you know why?"

"Enlighten us." Jack chuckled, completely unconvinced.

"Because I know when a cause is lost. And right now, I am _through _with these games of petty revenge and wars." Zillum said coldly.

"I've been fighting all my life. I've seen a thousand empires rise and fall through force. And it's always the same. I've attempted to forge my own. I've served others in the hopes of expanding my own power, and it led me to ruin. And-"

"Daddy! Daddy!"

For a split second, a young Twi'Lek girl ran into the hologram.

"Can I go outside and play-"

Zillum looked at his sworn enemies in the hologram, before he turned to the girl, and knelt down. "Yes, sweetheart. Just stay in sight of the house."

"Thanks daddy!" The little girl said, hugging Zillum without any hint of fear. Zillum looked at his former enemies for a moment, before accepting and returning the hug.

As the girl ran out of the hologram, Zillum stood up.

"I don't expect forgiveness. Just know that what I'm doing here is helping this word. Do what you will with me, but these are my coordinates on the planet. Just spare the innocent people here. They are not your enemy. I am."

With that, Zillum's hologram disappeared, leaving those present on the bridge stunned and silent.

Sparrow held his hand up, and breathed a bit, before sniffing it.

"I don't feel drunk..." He commented, thunderstruck by what he had heard and seen.

"I'm never one for bragging, but I'd like to think of myself as a walking lie detector. And from what I _saw_ in his body language, and from the way he spoke his words?" Batman began, shaking his head before looking to Jack,

"He wasn't lying…"

All eyes turned to Jack, who looked down deep in thought. Jack had his arms crossed, and avoided the other's gaze, looking at the floor with a thoughtful expression.

"Prepare a shuttle." He said to Carandial. "Clark, Diana, meet us in the main hangar. We're going down there. We need to confirm this for ourselves..."

"We'll follow you down there." Wonder Woman suggested another course of action. "Make sure he isn't leading you into an ambush."

"I know." Jack said. "Cover us as we land. Once we're on the surface though..."

Jack looked at Batman.

"We don't attack unless it really is a trap."

"I know I've said this before, but this world has never ceased to surprise me with all its twists and turns…" Batman replied to Jack. "But hey.. If Zillum proves to be truthful in this 'reformed' life of his, which is still just as likely _false_, then that just proves my point.."

"What point?" Jack questioned.

"The very reason why I resent resorting to murder straight away. The prospect that _anyone_, no matter how much evil they have done, _can_ change…" Batman replied.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack was on his guard as they disembarked from the shuttle. Nevertheless, aside from guarded, even fearful looks from Zillum's troops, who, indeed, were helping the local Twi'Leks as much as possible, nothing of note happened.

It was strange, to be honest. Seeing their former foes now helping the impoverished people of this planet.

Wonder Woman took point, while Superman stayed towards the back of the group. They were both there to act as barriers of protection just in case this proved to be a trap. As the two most physically powerful and durable of the League, they would have to be the first ones to deflect shots in case they came firing..

And considering this was Zillum, that possibility wasn't _too _far fetched.

Finally, they reached the area Zillum was said to be in. He was in the doorway of a small hut, watching two young Twi'Lek children playing outside in the yard.

He was covered in injuries and scars, by the looks of it, with torn clothing, scars and burns all over his face, a notch in the fin on the top of his head.

Jack stopped, and gripped the hilt of his lightsaber, just in case this was a trap as well.

Zillum faced them, and began to walk towards them, holding his hands up in a gesture of surrender.

"Tell us what your deal is, Zillum!" Wonder Woman pried once again with her sword and shield drawn at the ready, hoping that Zillum would provide more insight.

Zillum knelt down, put his lightsaber on the ground, and kicking it to the group. Revan cocked a brow, before he asked Batman.

"Check if there's an explosive?"

"There isn't one." Superman confirmed before the Dark Knight could reply, having already used his X-Ray Vision to look not only in the lightsaber, but all around the vicinity.

"Very peculiar…" Batman muttered to himself, putting a finger on his chin in thought. He was still ever the skeptic, as were most that were present.

But Zillum's actions were simply _too _unorthodox by this point to be harmful…

Either he had a _brilliant _practical plan of deceit up his sleeve, or he really _wasn't _lying!

Zillum stood up.

"I assure you, I'm not trying to start a fight."

Jack looked down.

"What's your game?"

"As I said," Zillum replied. "I know that fighting you and your allies is useless at this point."

"That doesn't sound like you at all." Sparrow commented.

"Because it _isn't_.." Batman finally spoke up, stepping forward, getting into interrogation mode. Not really the interrogation of a common street thug, so much as it was 'testing the waters' of the truth within Zillum's words. "At least, not as _I _recall.." Batman narrowed his eyes, obviously suspicious.

"Daddy, who are these people?" One of the Twi'Lek children asked curiously.

Zillum sighed.

"Old...friends."

Superman, not very much wanting these little children to be in here when things could potentially get ugly, put on a grin, kneeling down.

"Hey, guys. Wanna see a magic trick? I've got a _ton _of them!" Superman tried to convince them in a very gentle voice. The last thing he wanted was for them to be in here in case Zillum proved to be dishonest.

"YEAH!" The two kids laughed excitedly.

"Well it'll have to be outside.." Superman smiled, walking towards the door. "Don't wanna make a mess in here."

Batman looked as Superman led them outside, secretly impressed.

'_Well played, Clark…' _Batman thought.

Jack looked down, reminded of his own children by that. However, he couldn't afford to get sentimental, in the event this was still a trap…

"I don't blame you for distrusting me..." Zillum said softly. "I don't expect forgiveness. If you wish, you may take me in."

He held up his hands, offering for them to cuff him.

The Justice League looked among each other for a bit, before Batman stepped forward, wasting no time in slapping cuffs on him.

At the very least, this war criminal was detained. Truthful or not, he was still responsible for _countless _amounts of murder!

"Before we take you in, I want to hear what you have to say." Jack said firmly.

Zillum took a deep breath.

"Have you ever been to Moreuse?" He asked the Justice League.

"No." Jack said. "But I know it's a planet in Cyrannus."

Zillum chuckled humorlessly.

"I was born into a high ranking family. But I was always in the shadow of my brother. My father was a monster, and he treated me and my younger sister awfully. My brother took after him. Eventually, he went after my little sister for something stupid."

Zillum looked down.

"I fought him off and...he died of his injuries."

Revan looked down, being reminded of Batman's past. At the very least, it seemed that Zillum was moulded by his father… As most children were, it seemed, they became reflections of their parents…

Batman was silent to say the least. Was he also reminded of his own past? Absolutely. But at this point, he wasn't about to let his own past and misdeeds cloud his judgement regarding this case.

"As tragic as your story is," Batman began, playing the typical gruff interrogator. "That still doesn't take away from the fact that you've killed _millions_! Perhaps more."

Zillum nodded.

"Billions would be more accurate..." He said softly. "My father abandoned me and my sister. I joined the Military to provide for her. However..."

He shook his head.

"During a war, she was killed in an attack. After that..."

He looked at the Justice League.

"I became the monster you see today. I am not justifying my actions, but as I'm sure each of you know, life deals you more harm than good many times. You were just the stronger people, and rose above that..."

Jack looked Zillum in the eye, before he said.

"After all you've done, nothing would give me more joy than to put you in jail for the rest of your life."

As Jack spoke, Batman paused for a moment, having gotten an idea of sorts. It was very professional of him; and it was certainly obscure, but-

"Jack, can I.. _speak _with you for a moment" Batman asked, before turning to Revan. "Revan, you might want to hear this too. The rest of you, keep watching him."

Jack and Revan looked to Batman, before they nodded.

As they headed outside, Jack crossed his arms.

"What is it?" He asked, curious if he was thinking the same thing.

"We let him _live _here.." Batman began going through his plan. "We keep him under _constant _surveillance unknown to him, and _see _if he's being truthful. If he is.." He took a breath.

"If he is, we report our findings to the public. They will be furious initially, but as time progresses, they will begin to _think_. They'll think, 'if Zillum can change like this, then can't _anyone_'?" Batman added on, before looking up. "It will be a breakthrough to which humanity has never seen… The biggest breakthrough in psychological _history_. To get inside the mind of pure evil, and see if it truly _is _beyond saving."

Revan nodded.

"I agree. We give him the chance to prove his innocence."

Jack frowned, before replying.

"I agree. But we keep him here, on this planet. If he leaves it, we apprehend him, and he will be in the hands of the courts."

"Indisputable." Batman agreed, before he added on. "But just think of what this will mean from a _scientific _perspective. The mind in _general _is a phenomenon we still have yet to fully understand. If a being _known _for so many misdeeds is legitimately able to completely give such a life up, then this will be _astronomical _in saving the lives of troubled beings, rather than imprisoning them for life or killing them. This shows, that there's _still _a chance for _anyone_.."

Batman hesitated, before he finished,

"Even for those like The _Joker_…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Where were you?" Gwen asked curiously as the Justice League disembarked from the shuttle or flew back to Earth. The rest of the Grand Imperial Fleet had returned as well, undamaged.

"Long story..." Jack shrugged. "You wouldn't believe us if we told you."

"Did...you catch Zillum?" Kylie asked.

"Yes and no." Batman vaguely answered as the Justice League were finally off of the shuttles, Superman and Wonder Woman floating down to the ground soon after.

"What do you mean?" Kyle asked. "Did he escape?"

Jack hesitated. He didn't know how to explain this to the others, especially given the history this town in particular had with Zillum. Nevertheless, he decided that the best thing to do was be honest-

"Jack."

Those present turned to see Raiden and Tyromairon approaching.

"There is a matter of great importance.." Raiden informed, hesitating briefly. "The Elder Gods. They wish to speak with you." Raiden looked to Jack when he said this.

There was silence for a brief moment, as all eyes turned to Jack.

"Did...they say why?" Jack asked, unsure.

"No, they simply told us to inform you of this." Tyromairon replied. "We don't even know why."

Raiden walked up to Jack, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Come." Was all Raiden spoke, as he and the Emperor, followed by Tyromairon, teleported out of view.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They soon appeared in an area that was.. eerily unknown in appearance. They stood on a large circular platform, which was surrounded by multiple small pillars, the surrounding area being nothing but mountains and blank sky.

This vaguely resembled The Nexus, but it most certainly was _not_. No portals were to be seen, or even anything besides this singular platform, and the seemingly infinite sky that surrounded it.

Jack looked around curiously, and a bit nervously. What was this place? And...where were the 'Elder Gods' he had heard so much about? What...were they, even?

So many questions filled his head. He was confused. He was worried, even.

Suddenly, Jack was startled when six large figures began to fade into view. They weren't holograms or _ghosts_, exactly.. But a physical body, they certainly did not contain.

They were simply omnipotent beings that towered above the three of them, looking down on them. Three looked more male in appearance, while the other three appeared female.

"Raiden. Tyromairon." The Elder Gods all spoke in an eerie, simultaneous manner, still looking down upon them, surrounding them in a circular pattern. "You have brought the Earthrealm Emperor…"

"Yes, Elder Gods." Tyromairon said simply. "As you requested."

Jack looked around, feeling incredibly small right now. These were beings who so far eclipsed him, his friends, even Raiden and Tyromairon. What...was he, to these Gods? Why did they request his presence?

It was incredible to think that the most powerful deities in existence felt it necessary to bring him before them…

"We sense great fear within you…" The Elder Gods acknowledged, as Jack continued to look around. "Fear _not_. For you are not perceived as any greater threat to the realms as a whole." They informed, reassuring Jack that he was in no sort of trouble with them.

Jack was relieved at that. However, this also meant the curiosity returned to him. If he wasn't in trouble, why was he here?

He couldn't figure it out. But he was sure that these gods did have a reason. They were omnipotent, so that was to be expected. But just what that reason was? He had no idea.

"There also resides internal conflict within you." The Elder Gods acknowledged. "A conflict of darkness and _evil_..."

Jack looked down slightly. He remembered his past. The anger. The hate. The fear. He would be lying if he said it was gone. He was learning to control it. But again, the keyword was _learning_. He wasn't infallible, and he knew it.

That was a reason he fought so hard to protect those he cared about. Because he didn't trust himself to continue being good if he lost them.

"But even still, there is much _good _residing within your heart. One of a warrior. One that defends the realms at all costs." The Elder Gods continued. "You acknowledge your own self importance, yet even now, you are still even _more _significant than you perceive…"

Jack froze.

More...significant? What...were they saying. Was...there more to the life he led, to the destiny that awaited him, than he ever knew?

So many questions… And any answer to those bring about even more questions.

"Two more realms wish to merge with your own…" The Elder Gods said. "You decide. Are they worthy enough to bond with the Earthrealm?"

Jack's eyes widened. Cyrannus and Galaxia…

As the realization hit him, he also remembered that he had never ventured beyond the Solar System. It made him wonder...what was beyond the Earth?

It made him realize just how large his domain was.

And if they trusted _him _to lead them…

"They are." Jack said firmly.

"Very well…" The Elder Gods spoke, before a giant thunder clap was heard, followed by several seconds of silence. "Earthrealm has _expanded_. You play your part well, human Emperor… Though never forget the significance of your realm's two Protectors."

Jack turned to face Tyromairon and Raiden.

He smiled a bit, and bowed respectfully to them.

"Will you help me defend our new realm?" He asked them.

"As Earthrealm's Protector," Raiden began. "I would do nothing _less_."

"And as Cyrannus' Protector, I will also stand by you. You shall have our support, Emperor of Earthrealm."

"Even now, there is still further reason for your summoning to this place…" The Elder Gods told Jack.

Jack turned. Now, more confident and determined, he said seriously.

"What do you require of me, Elder Gods?"

The Elder Gods continued to look down, before they informed them all,

"We sense great distress in Outworld. The aftermath of its civil war has put it in a state of unrest. But that is not the pure reason we require Earthrealm to interfere."

"What has happened, Elder Gods?" Raiden questioned as he looked up.

"There is a great threat looming within the midst of Outworld… Something we have only perceived as the path slowly carving for the One Being's resurrection…" The Elder Gods answered.

Jack's eyes widened. He remembered Tyromairon speaking of the One Being. From what the Oikoumene had said, the One Being eclipsed even the Elder Gods in terms of power…

"What must we do, Elder Gods?" Tyromairon asked, knowing the extent of the threat that faced them now.

"Rescue the former Edenian Queen's daughter from captivity!" The Elder Gods spoke almost more firmly now. "She will be the key to the realms' survival. Kitana holds the answer."

Jack looked down, deep in thought. Kitana, as far as he knew, was the Empress of Outworld right now. If she was in captivity...

"Remember, Emperor…" The Elder Gods forewarned. "Always liberate, _never _invade…"

Jack looked up, and nodded firmly.

"As you command, Elder Gods."

"We will always be watching… Farewell." With that, the Elder Gods faded out of view, leaving Jack, Raiden, and Tyromairon with this crucial news.

The One _Being_!?

As Jack tried to wrap his head around all of this, he began to feel something.

He could sense a disturbance in the Force. However, it seemed to be coming from _within _him-

There was a burst of energy. Light blinded Raiden and Tyromairon.

"By the Elder Gods..." Tyromairon breathed. "Did...they actually _augment _someone for the first time in centuries?!"

"Clearly the Elder Gods have great _faith _in you, Anderson…" Raiden observed, looking at the 'new and improved' Jack. "Just don't let that faith be in vain… Remember to always stand strong when faced with adversity, and the Elder Gods will always watch over you…"

As the light cleared, Jack looked around. Now, in place of the original, all black jumpsuit he used to wear, was a slightly more traditional, black Jedi robe, with white cloth on the sides.

Jack looked at his new suit, before he looked to Raiden.

"I will. That, I can assure you." Jack said simply.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Batman narrowed his eyes in slight frustration and exhaustion as he began to exit the Batcave with his newly constructed ramp, which led through a small waterfall and into the outside world.

It wasn't uncommon for there to be water underground, but an entire _waterfall _down here in this area very reminiscent of an actual cave!? It was truly a sight to behold.

And a sight that Batman discovered he could use to his advantage.

On top of having his new 'Batcave' nearly complete, he also chose today of all days to test out his new vehicle!

Of course, he didn't build this _exclusively _on his own! He needed the necessary materials from a Replicator that Jack had oh so graciously entrusted him with upon his return.

He used the Replicator in ways it had been used before, but _expanded _upon the concept!

The materials were crafted, but the _rest _of the machine was manually constructed…

It was a _tank_, of sorts… Not a _lethal _tank, nor did it look like your commonplace tank that you would see out on the battlefield.

No, it was _very _reminiscent of a hot rod, and moved _very _fast! Batman was willing to bet, if all had been constructed correctly, that speeds of nearly 300 miles per hour wasn't _entirely _out of the question.

The vehicle's armor was up to par with even the _strongest _of tanks, and its other features most likely surpassed them. Though many of its settings were non-lethal, and were only meant to incapacitate if need be.

Batman gave it the codename 'Tumbler', but officially decided to dub it the 'Batmobile'.

As the Batmobile sped at unimaginable speeds down the streets of South Park, Batman had his eyes narrowed in frustration of what had been reported just minutes ago…

A group of Joker goons had infiltrated the DA's office, and were currently holding Harvey Dent and several other Imperial officials hostage, with a live _bomb _seemingly activated!

Jack was too busy with the Elder Gods, Diana had political affairs to settle on Themyscira, and Clark apparently was hanging out with his old friends, Kylie, Amelia, Billy, Freddy, and Dylan.

Not that he wouldn't come if he was called, but Batman was confident that he and the rest of the Justice League could very well handle it themselves.

Besides him, only Revan and Link were free to assist Batman on this hostage situation.

"Batman?"

As if on cue, Revan's voice came in on the communicator.

"What is it, Revan? I'm almost to the DA's office… Have you and Link arrived?" Batman questioned.

"We're on our way now." Revan replied. "Any idea what we're facing?"

"A group of Joker's thugs have Mr. Dent and several other government officials held hostage inside the DA's office building. There's supposedly a live bomb inside, so we're gonna have to sneak our way in. If they spot us, the hostages _die_." Batman informed.

"Understood. We're closing in now. Meet us at the west wing, near the forest. We'll have more cover there."

"Batman out." Batman nodded his head, before making a sharp turn westward with the Batmobile, speeding off in Revan and Link's direction.

When he arrived, Batman saw a slight, brief glow coming from the forest. If he wasn't trained, he likely would have missed it.

But he knew what it was. A signal. That was where Revan and Link were positioned.

Pressing a button to set the Batmobile to 'Auto', Batman opened the hatch which opened the entire top of the Batmobile wide open, before he used the wind to glide out, using his cape to glide in Revan and Link's direction, the Batmobile closing the hatch and speeding away.

"Looks like a sniper near those windows." Revan explained, pointing to a window on the second floor. "And those two guards at the front." He added, pointing to the back door, where one guard, armed with an SMG and another with a bat, waited.

"Okay, here's what we do…" Batman began. "Link, you draw your Master Sword, and-"

There was a loud screeching sound, as if an intercom was turning on.

"Hee.. hee.. _ha_!" A familiar voice sarcastically began laughing over the intercom. "How _delightful_! I see you pigs down there.. You think you're safe. Quite different from how you were looking just two _minutes _ago."

"Joker…" Batman narrowed his eyes.

"Do I detect… _hope_?" The Joker sarcastically questioned. "Why.. that could only mean our dearest Dark _Knight _has arrived! Am I right, Batsy? Hmm? Or maybe it's just the kid with the red cape who _also _likes wearing underwear on the outside! Who knows!"

Batman looked to Link and Revan as The Joker chuckled, thinking up a new strategy, before The Joker' voice spoke,

"Batman, if you're here.. which I know you are, let's face it. You're just too goddamn _stubborn _not to be.. Then you come in _alone_. I have bombs placed all across this damn _building_! Every possible entrance to this building is being _heavily _monitored, I can assure you! There are only _two _guests invited to _this _party! You.. and _me_!"

The Joker paused, before he chuckled,

"Oh! And our dear old DA and _his _friends as well! Hahaha!" The Joker finished, causing Batman to clench his teeth.

Revan looked to Batman.

"Any bright ideas?"

Batman looked down, before he breathed in.

"Stay here…" Batman told them, before exiting there cover.

Link gave an audible gasp, showing his disagreement with this idea.

"This is The Joker's game…" Batman reminded. "If I fail to _play _it, they _all _die… I _need _you two to cover me and assist the police outside the building. Can you do that?"

Link looked to Revan, still unsure about this idea, before he sighed and gave a hesitant nod.

Revan frowned, but nodded as well. He was in the same boat as Link. He didn't like leaving things like this up to chance. Not at all.

Batman said nothing more, before he used his Grapnel to pull himself up the building, smashing the window with his feet to kick his way in.

Once inside, Batman took cover in the shadows, inevitably waiting for the nearby guard with the SMG to turn around and shoot at him.

But he never did…

Batman cocked a brow, before he used a Batarang to strike the goon in the head, knocking him to the ground.

The goon indeed fell, but fell about as _stiff _as a dummy!

At this point, Batman was _very _confused, as well as a tiny bit nervous. Was Joker just using these props to _fool _those on the outside?

Wanting to see if his theory was correct, Batman restrained the knocked out thug, and took off the mask. And underneath…

Batman's eyes widened, before he took a step back.

This man's face…

All of his _skin _was cut off!

The Joker's actions just appeared to be getting worse and _worse_!

Or _were _they? Would Joker typically _do _something like this? Was he the kind of criminal to cut off someone's face so _suddenly_?

Perhaps he was… But there was no time to waste! He was _somewhere _in this building! And so was Harvey Dent and the other government officials!

The neck pain still played a factor, but physical therapy had helped Batman out a _lot_… Especially with today's healing methods.

Sneaking down a dark hallway, Batman could see _nothing _but downed bodies all with _clown _masks on! Why did Joker _do _this to his own men!? Were they even his men at _all_?

Finally reaching Harvey Dent's office, Batman prepared to find some sort of way to sneak into the room.

"Let me save you the _trouble_, Batman!" The Joker's voice spoke from behind him, causing Batman to turn around.

However, when he did so, it didn't much look like The Joker at _all_!

This man… had bandages wrapped _all _around the entirety of his face, minus the eyes and mouth, much like a _mummy_. The man wore a dark green jacket, some worn looking blue jeans, and some old brown shoes.

The man had a knife in his hand, dried blood on the edge of the blade. It appeared that he had committed these atrocities _quite _awhile ago!

"_Who _are you!?" Batman growled.

"Just a remnant of your past…" The man spoke, looking out the window nonchalantly. "Oh, but you wouldn't remember _that_, now would you? How you… _took _everything from me!"

"What are you-" Batman's eyes narrowed, before the man cut him off.

"SILENCE!" He threw the knife at the wall right beside Batman's head, which caused it to stick deep within it.

Batman didn't so much as flinch, knowing it was just a poor attempt at a threat.

The man began to chuckle, before he reached into his jacket pocket, pulling out another knife of greater caliber.

"You really _are _amusing these days.. _Aren't _you, Mr. King?" The man asked.

"Your _name_…" Batman stepped closer. "I _won't _ask again!"

"_Hush_!" The man held the knife out in front of him, appearing very angry, before he began chuckling calmly, all in a mere instant. "_Hush_.. will do, Batman… I wouldn't recommend idly threatening a man of my magnitude. A _man_… who can steal your very _existence_!"

Batman gave an unamused chuckle, before he questioned,

"What, so you're _another _superpowered being who plans to wipe me from the face of the Earth!? Nothing new…"

Hush gave another sinister chuckle, before he smirked and vaguely replied,

"Oh, no superpowers… I find them to be… _tacky_. It takes all the satisfaction away from what I do to my _patients_."

"_Patients_!?" Batman questioned with anger, before Hush responded calmly,

"Yes.. _patients_! Many of them are _sick_! Sick in the mind, or just a menace to society… By cutting off their face, I… I _cure _them! I remove their _mask_! The mask of corruption and _filth _that has infected this world! My murders are _no _secret, Mr. King-"

"Don't… _call _me that!" Batman warned.

"And why not!?" Hush angrily asked Batman. "Am I _not _addressing the very man who took _away _my entire life!? Or is this 'Batman' character something you use to get _away_!?"

"I don't-"

"That's _it_, isn't it!?" Hush continued. "You hide behind this mask, not because you _have _to, because you _want _to! You feel _obligated_, because you realize just how much of a _monster_… you really _are_!"

Batman froze for a bit. He wasn't about to allow this freakshow to psyche him out, but it really made him _think_! Just how much truth _was _there in that statement?...

"Don't worry, Batman. I _forgive _you… Very soon, I will _cure _you from the tainted mask that curses you so. Your little girl… She is not _worthy _of my treatment, because she has nothing yet _to _treat-"

"That's _enough_!" Batman cut Hush's rant off, before he was surprised when he breathed in a puff of smoke, which had come from an object that fell from Hush's jacket pocket.

As Batman desperately tried looking around for the mysterious man, the voice of Hush spoke from the shadows,

"And by the way… you have _ten _seconds!"

Batman's eyes widened, before a beeping sound was heard. Acting upon instinct, he ran towards the DA's office, kicking the door open.

"What-" Harvey Dent widened his eyes as he was scooped up by Batman, who dived out of the glass window, gliding down towards where Revan, Link, and the police were.

_BOOM!_

The entire building exploded, which caused its rubble to come crashing down to the ground, leaving it unrecognizable from what it once was.

Revan shielded his face from the explosion for a moment, before looking at Batman and Harvey Dent.

"Well...another brilliant rescue, I take it?" He sighed.

Batman let Harvey Dent go, who was breathing heavily after all that, before the Dark Knight narrowed his eyes and responded,

"Not exactly…"

Revan crossed his arms.

"What happened? Did the Joker escape again?"

Batman shook his head,

"The Joker was never _here_… Or perhaps," Batman put a finger on his chin in thought. "not The Joker we once _knew_…"

Revan frowned. "Any ideas on how to track down this guy? I'm sure the others can-"

"They _can't_…" Batman told Revan. "I won't _let _them! This man, Revan… Whether it was The Joker or- or someone else _entirely_… He wants to _hurt _people. _Badly_! Anyone he sees as _corrupt_!? He cuts off their _face_! None of the other Imperial officials were _in _there with Harvey, so I can only _imagine _who those 'Joker thugs' actually were…"

Link gave a grunt, which earned everyone else's attention, before he drew an 'S' with his finger, seemingly asking about Superman.

"Superman is _more _than capable of handling this task, but he has a _family_! _Human _family, that are _not _superpowered or near godhood!" Batman reminded.

"Well _whoever _this creep is, we're gonna put him away for a _long _time!" Harvey Dent gave his opinion. "With all due respect, Batman, my job as DA is to make sure I put away these scumbag criminals to keep our streets clean.. But so _far_? The streets only keep getting _grimier_. And it _isn't _because of me!"

Batman could only look at Harvey Dent in silence. He wasn't _lying_. The crime in this town, and in this _Empire _only got worse day by day…

"I owe you my life, Batman.. And you'll always have my respect." Harvey Dent began. "But in the end… you're _still _a vigilante. How much can one _man _with a whole bunch of gadgets _really _do to make a difference? I've always been skeptical regarding that… I mean, a soldier, he protects a _nation_. A policeman, he protects a _city_. But the difference is that there are _tons _of 'em! They're a _force_… One man? Well I… I just don't see _results_, Batman… Even with this, eh.. _League _of yours. Am I not right?"

Revan frowned, but said nothing. He could see the logic in Dent's words, but disagreed with the fact that a small group of people couldn't make a difference.

"I don't intend to prove I _can _make a difference alone." Batman began to explain, seemingly unphased by Dent's criticism. "But like _most _progress, it takes time. Sometimes time that is more.. misleading on the surface. Take Zillum for instance…"

Harvey Dent crossed his arms, looking to Batman curiously,

"Zillum? Well what about Zillum? Last I heard, he was hiding out on some _planet_! Probably planning his next move, but- From what I had _heard_, you guys had already moved in on him! Is he secured?"

Revan looked down.

"Yes. We have him quarantined, for the time being." He said firmly. "We want information on the two sorcerors and Palpatine, though."

"As you should…" Harvey Dent nodded. "Well, I thank you _again_, Batman. And the Justice League still has my full support! But please.. I wanna see some results soon, you know what I mean? This town- this _world _even, can't handle another barrage of catastrophes!"

"I knew you'd understand, Dent…" Was all Batman said, before he pressed a button on his utility belt.

Within a couple seconds, the motor to the Batmobile revved, before opening up the hatch as it drove towards Batman, the Dark Knight jumping inside.

"Take care of yourself, Dent… Revan, Link? Thanks for the assistance." Batman added, before the hatch closed up and Batman sped away, leaving a shocked expression on Harvey Dent's face.

"I gotta get me one of those…" Harvey Dent muttered.

"As do I..." Revan chuckled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey, Bridge!" Geoff called over to Bridgette as he walked into view. The new Imperial Headquarters building had recently been completed. Bridgette had just arrived for her first day as Chief Diplomat.

"What's up!" Bridgette responded to her dear friend, before putting on a smirk. "_President_!"

Geoff grinned ear to ear.

"I'm so glad you could make it! And thanks again for being Chief Diplomat! I definitely know I can count on you!" His grin widened, as he held out what looked like an ID card. "Oh, and your ID badge, so you have full clearance to all Imperial...stuff..." He chuckled a bit at the end.

"Gee.. thanks!" Bridgette responded with a bit of amusement, noticing how he had just nonchalantly gone about all of this. To be honest, he looked rather confident.

"So tell me," Bridgette added. "You seem pretty.. _excited _about everything. Though, aren't you kinda nervous? I know _I _am… This is quite an honor, as well as an important job."

Geoff sighed.

"A bit, to be honest. That was one reason I wanted you to be in the Cabinet. I felt you would be able to give me a lot of good advice. Plus, I know how much you want to help people. I thought I'd give you that opportunity."

"Well.. _thanks_, Geoff. That's _really _sweet!" Bridgette smiled, before giving him a hug. "I'll be sure and use this opportunity well!"

Geoff nodded.

"Great! Come on. The other members of Cabinet will be here in a few minutes."

They took an elevator to the third floor, after which they approached a large conference room. They already noticed three other people already here. A Libertus, who Bridgette didn't recognize, as well as Jax and Sonya Blade.

"Mr. President." The Libertus greeted with a slight nod. "Chief Diplomat." He said to Bridgette in a courteous manner.

Jax and Sonya gave a salute to Geoff, as they were used to doing that to whenever there was a superior around, let alone the _President_!

"And you are?" Bridgette asked the Libertus with a nervous chuckle, not really keeping up too well with names.

"Apollo," The Libertus replied. "And you are?" He asked with a slight chuckle.

"The Chief Diplomat.." Bridgette joked around with a smirk, remembering he had already referred to her by her title. "Bridgette." She answered after a bit of a lighthearted chuckle.

Apollo nodded.

"So where are the other members of Cabinet?" He asked Geoff.

'_Huh.. You really can't have fun with these people, I guess..' _Bridgette nervously thought upon noticing the abrupt change of subject.

"Don't know where Harvey is, but Wendy and Patrick should be here shortly." Geoff commented.

"Uh… _Patrick_?" Jax asked Geoff. "You mean like, the _sea _star?"

"That's _mister _doctor professor sea star to you!"

"Oh, god _damn_…" Jax narrowed his eyes in unamused annoyance, covering his face in his hands while leaning on the table.

"You know him?" Sonya asked her CO, slightly amused at his own annoyance.

"Stopped inside that 'Musty Krab' or.. _whatever _it was called one day for lunch.. That joker right there?" Jax began, pointing at the pink starfish entering the room, who was scratching his ass. "His ass takes _so _long to order! And he say the dumbest shit too!"

Apollo chuckled.

"Sounds like some senators I know back home..."

"Also sounds like he'll fit _right _in, then, in _that _case!" Sonya smirked, joking about how corrupt the government _used _to be.

"Not where _I'm _sittin'..." Jax muttered, crossing his arms in agitation.

"So..." Apollo began. "He can't sit at the table?"

"You know what da _hell _I meant.." Jax responded in a half joking, half agitated manner. "Come on, now."

"Oh, these guys crack jokes all the time, but when _I _crack one.." Bridgette muttered to where no one else could hear her, before she made a gun with her fingers before making a quiet, yet over dramatic gunshot sound.

Apollo noticed her gesture, and decided to ask.

"What? Too much?"

"Sure, let's-" Bridgette sighed. "-let's go with that…"

"So where's the DA?" Sonya questioned aloud. "It isn't usually like him to be _late_…"

"Yeah…" Patrick commented, uncharacteristically aware, this time. "Where _is _Mr. Dent? And Admirable Car and Deal's wife?"

"I swear to God, I'd rather be sent off to war with Johnny _Cage_ than listen to this guy…" Jax muttered, rubbing his forehead.

"Sorry I'm late." Wendy sighed as she walked in. "Got caught in traffic..."

"In this small town?" Apollo commented skeptically.

Wendy hesitated.

"I was getting coffee...Took a little too long to order."

"Must have been that Starbucks then…" Bridgette assumed. "The one by City Wok?"

"Yeah." Wendy sighed. "Plus, couldn't find a parking spot because of that new restaurant."

"The Musty Trap?" Jax asked.

"You can memorize an _entire _set of coordinates in a war, but can't remember one simple restaurant name?" Sonya teased.

"Oof." Geoff snickered.

"Dayum, Sonya! You lucky I ain't sassy today.. I coulda used me some caffeine, _myself_! Was rushing around all day, though." Jax spoke.

"Well if _somebody_," Wendy said to Geoff with a mock annoyed tone, "actually gave us fair warning about appointing us to his cabinet, we might have had time to get ready. But _nooo_."

"Sorry?" Geoff asked nervously.

"We still need to find out where Dent is before we can begin the meeting." Bridgette reminded. "Anyone have his cell? Maybe try contacting him?"

"I could try." Geoff began, before pulling out his phone. He dialed the DA, and waited as it began to ring.

"Alright! _Alright_!" The familiar voice of Harvey Dent spoke as the door slammed open, him digging into his pockets with slight difficulty trying to shut his cell phone off. It looked as though _he _was in a rush as well.

After Harvey shut off his cell phone with deep breaths, he faced Geoff while forcing a grin, greeting,

"Hey, Mr. President. How are ya?" Harvey extended out his hand for Geoff to shake.

Geoff shook the DA's hand.

"Good," Geoff replied, surprisingly serious and formal. "Glad everyone could make it."

He motioned to the table.

"So, we received a list of things to discuss in this first meeting. Though I think we should all have a chance to bring up issues we feel are necessary, of course. Anyone can talk. We're all on the same team, after all."

"See, and I like that about you." Harvey Dent pointed at Geoff as he sat down in the only other remaining seat at the table. "It shows you _care_! A quality I would like to think I possess as well, and hopefully, everyone sitting here today…"

Everyone nodded and murmured their agreements with that comment.

Geoff smiled slightly, and nodded.

"Thank you. I just want this whole thing to be as honest and equal as possible. Would...anyone like to bring up anything for our first meeting?"

"I believe I would- er, well, of course _I _would.." Harvey Dent grinned, causing everyone to chuckle lightly. "I'm sorry, I- I won't hog it if someone wants to go first."

Apollo looked around, before he asked.

"Anyone want to go first? Or should our Attorney General speak?" He asked. As Vice President, it was his job to help preside over the meetings.

In truth, however, Apollo wanted Dent to go first. He had a feeling he knew what was the issue...

"Go for it, brotha…" Jax motioned for Harvey Dent to go on, to which the Attorney General obliged.

"Crime." Harvey Dent strongly began. "It's a word we often hear, and something we know happens on a daily basis, right? _So_, as I'm sure we're all aware, the crime in this town has run _pretty _rampant."

Everyone began to nod, murmuring their agreements.

"As a matter a fact, that ties in to why exactly I _was _so late…" Harvey Dent told everyone, much to their shock.

"My God! So.. what _happened_?" Bridgette questioned with slight concern.

"Another terrorist attack by our own 'Clown Prince Of Crime'..." Harvey Dent gave a frustrated smile. "That's uh, that's The _Joker_, for those of you who may have been living under a rock for the past few years. He killed _each _of my employees with a small knife, and proceeded to put clown _masks _on their faces! It was some sort of 'party' set up for him and _Batman_, or some shit.. Well, _anyways_, he set a bomb, Batman managed to get me out in the nick of time, the building is in _ruins _with all my employees dead,"

Harvey Dent lifted up his hand, before letting it fall down onto the table.

"And here we are…" Harvey Dent finished.

Patrick's eyes widened.

"What...do we do? There _has _to be something! We can't just let him do this!"

"And that brings me exactly to my next point:" Harvey Dent began. "Just how _much _can we even _trust _these supposed 'heroes' to get the job done? I mean, _listen_… Great respect for The Avengers! The late Emperor, Alex, led that team, they got things done; they were _awesome_! Now we have the Justice League. _Again_, great respect for them, Jack _leads _the damn thing, and well.."

Harvey Dent chuckled, shaking his head a bit.

"Things are only getting _worse_… They used to get things done, but things are _only _getting worse at this point. What I suggest is we need to take _immediate _action in preparing for these horrific events! We need a _military _that doesn't in important circumstances, resort to _non-lethal _tactics! Because, and Jax, Sonya, you can probably vouch for me on this: when we are at _war_, you are supposed to take the enemy _out_! Imagine if wars were fought by.. taking _prisoners_! Why, then World War 2 would have probably taken _decades_!"

"I can't say I disagree.." Jax spoke up, with Sonya nodding beside him. "I respect Batman. I'd trust him with my life _any _day. But this 'non-lethal' shit is _really _making things difficult on me."

"I agree." Geoff spoke up. "We need to be willing to actually go all the way, if necessary. Now I hate the idea of hurting or even killing anyone, but right now, we need to do what needs to be done."

Apollo frowned a bit.

"I understand your viewpoints, and agree with them. But we _must _try our absolute best to give our citizens the best possible situation. If that's peace, or mercy, we should go down that route."

Apollo shook his head, however, before continuing.

"But there's only so much peace and diplomacy can do. Some situations call for a giant Star Destroyer or a group of soldiers."

"I…" Bridgette began with a sigh, before speaking. "I _still _agree with Batman! Yes, it's no secret I'm against killing _anyways_, and I know there are cases when it is just _vital _for self defense…"

Bridgette then spoke up a bit more,

"But, it _is _the same man who has been dubbed by the Emperor himself, as well as many others I can remember, to be the smartest man on the _planet_… Surely he must see something that we _don't_, right?"

"Maybe we can do both?" Patrick suggested. "I mean, me and SpongeBob sometimes fight about what game to play or episode of Mermaidman and Barnacle Boy to watch, but we usually..."

He hesitated, as if trying to find the word.

"Comporise?" He asked tentatively.

"Compromise.." Harvey Dent corrected. "But you _might _just be onto something there! The question is, how would we even _do _both? You either kill your enemies, or you don't… Pretty one sided choice, if you ask me. I don't doubt Drew's intelligence, but as far as _warfare _goes? Do you _honestly _think he knows what he's saying?"

"From what I've read and seen," Apollo commented. "I don't believe so. I'm an idealist as well. I hate warfare, but if there's one thing I've learned, it's that ideals can only get you so far."

"Perhaps..." Geoff began. He stopped, however, when he got an idea.

"Harvey?" He asked. "Perhaps we speak with the Admirals and form a strategy? I understand Jack and the Justice League are in charge, but the people elected us to serve them. Shouldn't-"

"Now hold on, there, Mr. President.." Harvey Dent politely interrupted, before motioning to Wendy. "We have yet to see what the very mother of _Superman _has to say! Surely she has her fair share of.. _opinions _on the Justice League. Not to mention her husband is a high ranking military official. I guess you could say she gets the best of both _worlds_…"

Wendy hesitated, before she commented.

"I think Patrick is correct, and I can see all of your opinions." She looked down, thinking. "Maybe we could come up with a better system? I mean, so many places in the Empire have different laws and traditions. I mean, in some areas of the Empire, you can simply cross into another state, and you can get a lighter sentence."

Wendy frowned.

"I know this may cause problems, but maybe we...make an Empire-_wide _justice system? I know a lot of nations like their autonomy, but it's making it impossible to efficiently run them and protect their people."

"Not a bad _idea_…" Sonya agreed, though that came with a concern. "Though, I know that actually _implementing _that system on an Empire-wide _scale _will be both _violent _and difficult."

"Oh, goodness me, this is hard…" Bridgette huffed as she put her hands in her face, already beginning to stress over these most _serious _issues.

"What about implementing that system for only major crimes? Things like murder, racketeering, organized crime, and other similar things that I'm sure Mr. Dent and his team could catalogue and organize, could be prosecuted the same way across the Empire, but all other laws will remain up to the local nation or province?" Apollo suggested. "And perhaps removing bail from the justice system? To prevent the rich, organized crime bosses from buying their way out?"

"As a District Attorney for nearly 15 years," Harvey Dent began, before he hit the table with a wide grin. "I like it!"

"I could get behind that..." Geoff agreed. "Of course, we can figure out the details over time, but that's at least a _start_!"

"Oh good." Patrick sighed in relief. "Anyone else have anything to add? Because I'm good with this."

"If it means for the good of our planet, then I'm in." Bridgette weakly smiled.

"Us too." Sonya said, motioning to her and Jax.

"And how do _you _know dat?" Jax cocked a brow, before Sonya elbowed him with a smirk. Jax grunted, before he rubbed the affected area. "Girl, you _pushin' _it!"

Geoff snickered a bit at that. He already liked working with these people, to be honest.

Patrick began writing down some stuff on a notepad.

"Do I even _wanna _know what's on that notepad?" Jax asked.

"Just drafting my report for the Press in accordance with my position in this cabinet." Patrick said simply.

"I literally think this guy _plays _dumb…" Jax commented aloud, lightly slamming his hand on the table, taken slightly aback.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Excuse me?"

Drew, who had by this point taken off his Batsuit, was at the Imperial Headquarters, attempting to look into just _who _this 'Hush' guy might be. He didn't have his own computer or database, so he utilized the Empire's.

Upon hearing the voice call out to him, Drew turned around slightly to see that it was that young Jedi padawan from before, Ahsoka.

Turning back to the computer and attempting to multitask, Drew responded,

"Is there something you need?"

"I was actually hoping to talk to you, if you don't mind." Ahsoka replied. "Master Skywalker and his brother both spoke very highly of you."

Drew was about to take a rain check on this conversation because of his investment in this case, but he actually took a moment to think about it.

Would Adia be as strong and independent today if not for the advice of Liu Kang and Kung Lao? He didn't think so…

So if anything, Drew figured he could at least spare a couple minutes if she truly needed it after coming all this way.

Drew sighed, before he fully turned around this time, motioning towards an empty seat.

"Sit." Drew spoke. "Let us talk."

Ahsoka sat down, and looked at the computer.

"I have to ask, how did you become such a good detective? I mean, from what I've heard, you're the most intelligent person here. And that's coming from that Grand Admiral...I forgot his name, but he had blue skin and red eyes-"

"Grand Admiral _Thrawn_, told you that?" Drew cocked a brow, legitimately surprised.

"Yes. He said he helped you when you were younger. Everyone says that kind of stuff about you. I wanted to actually speak to the man behind the mask, though.."

Ahsoka stopped.

"I'm Ahsoka, by the way." She said with a slight, awkward smile.

Drew noticed the timidness in her smile, before he gave a slight grin of his own, just to kind of put her at ease.

"And I'm.. the man behind the mask." Drew joked as he extended his hand out to Ahsoka.

Ahsoka shook his hand, before she asked again.

"Nice to meet you, Mr...Batman?" She chuckled a bit at the end, not knowing how to address him.

"Drew." He told her with a bit of a grin. "That's what all my allies call me."

"I'll keep that in mind.." Ahsoka commented.

"So...did you _really _take down the _Joker_? I mean, everyone's so afraid of him, and yet it seems only you have been able to truly confront him and best him." She asked.

Drew's grin faded, as his thoughts drifted to the Clown Prince of Crime.

"Yes. I've taken him down. I've also taken him into custody, and into the most _advanced _level of prisons! But even still.. He's _always _found a way to _break _out and continue his onslaught…" Drew looked down. "He's not only demented, but incredibly _dangerous_!"

Ahsoka shuddered.

"I have to ask...if he's so dangerous...why don't you kill him? I know you have your reasons, but...I just have to know." She said curiously.

"I've tried killing before.." Drew half joker. "I didn't like it."

He then briefly paused, before giving a sigh and giving his full explanation.

"Everyone likes to ask me this, you know.. 'Why don't you kill?'. 'It'd be so easy!'. And that's the _problem_! It _is _too easy! It's giving up on someone and finding a simple solution!"

Drew furrowed his brows a bit, thinking back to his troubled youth.

"It'd be like if someone gave up on me after everything _I've _done… And Ahsoka, you may think I'm 'insane' as many others think I am. But in the end, it is _my _belief… that _anyone _can be redeemed…" Drew finished, looking into the padawan's eyes.

Ahsoka thought for a few moments, mulling this all over. Sure, she had fought in the Clone Wars. Sure, she killed many times. But she never enjoyed it. And to be honest, she understood where Drew was coming from.

Anyone could be saved. That's what her master told her. And it made her wonder...what if they tried to actually hear the Separatists out? Would there have been a war in the first place?

"And do keep in mind…" Drew continued. "I'm not saying to _never _kill. Because as a Jedi one day? When you're fighting in a necessary battle, you're going to have to defend yourself. Even if that means taking that man's life."

Drew looked up.

"But me _personally_? I'll see to it I never _have _to make that choice. I've done _enough _killing…"

Ahsoka took a deep breath, and nodded in agreement.

"I agree with you. I've done enough as well..." She frowned. "I wish more people actually had your mindset. Even the Jedi, they killed too much, without understanding why that person did what they did. Without trying to save them."

Drew was silent for a moment, before he eventually responded,

"You're wise beyond your years, Ahsoka…" He then thought for a moment, before deciding to change the subject. "So what has your Master Skywalker been teaching you as of late?"

"He's..." Ahsoka began. "Well, he's very different. I'll tell you that. He's been teaching me to be a lot less impulsive, and how to better control my emotions. It's...strange though. He's still Skyguy, but...something's different. It's like something happened to him, and now..."

She frowned.

"Did something bad happen to him before we arrived here?" She asked.

She wanted to know what scarred her master so much…

Drew looked at the padawan, before he decided to just be honest with her.

"Your master wasn't always the noble Jedi you know him as today…" He began. "In the past, he once fought _against _us among a band of enemies known as the 'Dark State'. He worked closely with Palpatine, and the Dark Side once consumed him _greatly_."

Ahsoka's eyes widened.

"He...turned to the _Dark Side_?"

That...was just _shocking _to her...To know that her own master...became the very thing he fought to destroy…

"Don't let that change your opinion of him, though…" Drew defended Anakin. "He fought against us for a _long _time, and was among one of the most _powerful _Sith Lords we've ever seen… But eventually, that began to _change_. Jack, his _brother_, played a huge part in that."

Drew couldn't help but grin a bit, before he finished,

"Heh… Guess that kind of relates to 'anyone can change', huh?"

Ahsoka smiled.

"Yes...it does..." She mused. "I guess you're right...Anyone can change...You just have to help them do so..."

"And that's all they really need sometimes…" Drew nodded, glad she was starting to understand exactly what he thought.

Drew sighed a bit, before he asked her,

"Well, did you want to say anything else? Or do you have some more training to get to? Knowing your Master, he's probably wondering where you are." He grinned a bit at the end.

"Yeah, I should probably get back to him." Ahsoka replied as she got up. "It was nice talking to you, Drew." She added.

"Likewise." Drew gave a nod, standing up to his feet as well. "Should you ever need guidance, just let me know. Finding me won't be that hard at _all_." He ended with sarcasm, since Batman was essentially here there and everywhere.

Ahsoka giggled. "I'll keep that in mind."

As she was about to leave, the communicator suddenly sounded out.

"Somebody! Help! This is Kylie! We're-" The voice of Kylie exclaimed. There was static suddenly.

Drew's eyes narrowed, and just like that, he was back in Batman mode.

"Ahsoka! Get your Master! We have to get to Kylie before it's too late!" Drew told her.

Ahsoka nodded, and ran off to find Anakin.

The communicator sounded out again, and for the briefest moment, Drew heard the sounds of lightsabers clashing, before the Communicator went silent…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kylie, Amelia, Billy, Dylan, and a few of the...survivors from their class were hiding in a nearby warehouse. They were in Denver on a field trip, but…

Things had gone south.

Now, there was only the four of them, as well as a few other of their classmates. Their teacher and the rest...had been killed one by one.

"Oh, this is _bullshit_, man!" Billy finally snapped, Amelia trying to calm him down. "This is _bullshit_! We _have _to go out there and fight! He's killed nearly _everyone_!"

"Billy, you saw what he did to those cops! To those _soldiers_!" Amelia pointed out. "We have to stay hidden until dad and Batman arrive-"

"Why, Amelia!?" Billy asked her in a mix of agitation and stress. "Don't forget _I'm _a hero too! Dylan is damn near a _Jedi_! My God, babe, you're- don't give _up_! If we give up, then that just means we're delaying the inevitable by just _sitting _here!"

As Billy said that, Dylan ran back in, supporting Kylie, who looked quite beat up.

"Sis!" Amelia exclaimed in horror as she ran up to her sister and Dylan. "What...did he?"

"Almost..." Kylie muttered, cringing at the pain. She was covered in bruises and scars, and she was bleeding a bit from her forehead…

Billy narrowed his eyes, looking in the distance to the opening of the warehouse, in the direction of the _monster _who was doing this. With each passing second, more and more people were being critically injured or _slaughtered_!

He would stand for this _no _longer!

"Shazam…" Billy only muttered in anger, narrowing his eyes at the attacker as a lightning bolt struck his head, transforming him into the towering, mighty figure of Shazam.

This...cyborg was still out there, somewhere.

Amelia helped Kylie sit down, while nearby, one of their other friends, a girl named Ashley, whimpered.

"Oh God...Oh God...please let us get out of this!"

Shazam was ready to stomp out into view, but heard this girl's cries, making him hesitate a bit. What was she crying about exactly? What was wrong?

Then he remembered...she saw her brother get disemboweled by...that thing... She and her brother were very close, and his death...

Shazam looked ready to step out there, but something in his mind _prevented _him from doing so just yet.

He almost felt _obligated _to comfort this girl. Like that was also part of his job of being a hero.

Stepping away from the exit for a bit, Shazam approached the crying girl, Ashley, and asked,

"Are you alright?"

He knew the answer of course, but how else could one start this conversation?

Ashley shook her head. "No...I just want...to go home!"

"Well, don't you fret…" Shazam gave a grin, attempting to comfort her. "Because I'm gonna _get _you home! Just hang tight, okay?"

Nearby, one of the other students, Albert, looked down.

He didn't believe it. He knew, at this point, they were _doomed_.

"Children of the Empire!" A voice spoke from somewhere outside, though from where, they couldn't tell. It had a slight mechanical inflection it, and spoke with a cold, merciless tone.

Dylan stood up and activated his lightsaber, while Kylie struggled to do the same, but fell back to the ground, only to be caught by Amelia, who stood in front of her injured sister, ready to activate the Omnitrix.

"Hiding in the shadows, huh!?" Shazam yelled out, trying to lure out the monster by making him mad. "_Real _brave!"

"Bravery leads only to death, witless boy..." The monster replied coldly, chuckling humorlessly. "You are surrounded. Your Emperor and Dark Knight won't arrive in time...So make your peace while you can..."

Ashley whimpered in terror, while Dylan raised his lightsaber defensively, standing alongside Billy.

"For this is your final conquer. But know that I am not completely without mercy..."

Ashley froze, almost hopeful.

"I can grant you a swift, warrior's death. Prepare..."

"I'll make peace, alright!" Shazam yelled out again, still looking around in an attempt to locate him. "The peace that comes when _you're _gone! Why don't you come out? Fight like a man! Unless of course… you're _scared_!" Shazam smirked, still with the overconfident mind of a 15 year old.

There was silence, before three words were uttered.

"As you wish..." The monster ended with a chuckle.

Albert got up, and looked around.

"You...guys hear that?" He asked.

Slowly, they all detected the sound of mechanical steps…

But from where? They couldn't tell.

"Stay calm..." Dylan said to the others. "We won't let him near you guys."

"Come on…" Shazam whispered to himself. "Come on, _come _on, you son of a bitch.. I'm ready."

The steps continued, getting slowly closer. But even still, it was hard to tell where it was.

"It's close..." Dylan muttered. "But where?"

Kylie stood up, wincing in pain as she activated her lightsaber, while Amelia turned into Diamondhead. Both girls were noticeably uneasy, much more so than the boys…

Ashley got behind Amelia and Kylie, having no special abilities or weapons, and thus, being completely helpless, right now.

Albert looked around, before he grabbed a nearby broken pipe, and joined Dylan and Shazam.

"It's all around us..." He said, looking around frantically, sweat falling down his face.

"Steady..." Dylan said as the steps halted…

Shazam closed his eyes, utilizing his enhanced hearing in an attempt to find out just _where _this guy was!

There was a faint sound to the side of him, almost like it was just above Kylie and Amelia-

"LOOK OUT!" Shazam tried to warn them both, but it was too late.

Kylie and Amelia were thrown backwards by the force of the monster crashing to the ground. They just barely missed getting crushed.

Kylie screamed loudly as a sickening snap sounded out. She had broken her leg. Amelia tried to get up, but it was too late.

Ashley froze for a split second as the cyborg stood to his full, seven foot height.

She tried to run, but as she turned, she felt a burning sensation in her chest. She looked down, to see a green lightsaber blade embedded in her chest!

"NO!" Shazam yelled out, his face paling for a brief moment, knowing right then and there that he had failed to fulfill his promise to that girl…

Grievous threw Ashley's body to the ground like trash as he activated a blue lightsaber and lunged forward.

Dylan blocked the initial strike, while Shazam began to give an angered scowl, charging up some lightning in his hands and flying towards Grievous.

It was because of this blind rage that Shazam would be countered massively by the General…

Just as he was about to make an impact, Grievous whirled around, and _backhanded _him with enough force to send him crashing through the wall!

"Pathetic..." Grievous said coldly.

Albert tried to swing the pipe where Grievous wasn't looking, but Grievous simply swung his lightsaber so fast that Albert was beheaded in the span of a second. The boy fell to the ground, dead as well.

Amelia narrowed her eyes, and she sent several diamond shards at Grievous as she too rushed forward. But Grievous cut through them all with speed only a machine could possess.

Shazam groaned as he began to stand back up to his feet, utterly stunned at the power this thing possessed!

But he _had _to keep trying! If he didn't, not only would the other innocent kids die that were still in hiding, but he and his _friends _as well!

Shazam narrowed his eyes, deciding to fight at more of a distance this time. He just had to decide when to make a move…

As Grievous destroyed the crystals, he returned to attacking Dylan. Strike after strike was sent in the direction of the Padawan, who could only barely block the attacks.

Amelia tried to distract Grievous by sharpening her hands into blades. However, as she went in for the kill, Grievous detached one of his arms in half, and grabbed Amelia by the head and _slammed _her into the ground so hard that the Omnitrix began to beep, and…

She returned to her human form, her face purple, and unconscious.

This prompted Shazam's eye to twitch, his teeth clenched, before he suddenly unleashed one torrent of lightning into Grievous.

"AGHH!" Shazam shouted in anger, using up most of his energy into the blast.

Grievous was thrown back into the rubble, and there was silence for a few moments…

Dylan was panting as he got in between Amelia and Grievous, while Shazam fell to his knees, collapsing to the ground as he took some deep breaths. Never had he _ever _used that level of power before! He simply just wasn't used to that..

Shazam attempted to quickly crawl over to Amelia, massive concern in his eyes.

"A- _Amelia_!?" Shazam asked her in a panic, still breathing heavily.

Amelia groaned in pain, and she held a hand up, reaching for Billy.

"I...love..." She began softly. "I love you..."

Shazam looked down at his girlfriend, before a lightning bolt struck down on top of him, turning him back into Billy Batson. All he had to do was think the phrase.

After all, this fight was _over _now...

"I love you t-" Billy began, before Grievous burst from the rubble, catching all of them by surprise. He kicked Billy hard in the face, sending him flying back many feet, before Grievous raised his lightsaber to end Amelia's life.

However, a green blade blocked it.

Kylie, through all her pain, rejoined the fight, and she and Dylan tried desperately to hold the cyborg back…

However, as Dylan and Kylie's lightsabers clashed with Grievous'...

His arms detached again, and he began to reach for two more lightsabers on his hip…

Billy took more deep breaths as he lied there on the ground, simply on the brink of unconsciousness. His vision was very blurry, only able to see outlines of his friends and Grievous.

"Sha.. za-" Billy collapsed into unconsciousness before he could finish the phrase. Using that level of power without being used to it, as well as being attacked full _force _by Grievous outside of his super state? It was just too much for Billy to handle…

Kylie screamed as Grievous' lightsaber cleaved through her hand, before Grievous used his metal feet to grab Dylan by the neck and pin him to the ground.

Dylan tried to struggle, but was completely immobilized…

"And so it ends..." Grievous chuckled as he raised his lightsaber to end Dylan's life…

"You might wanna rethink that…" The familiar voice of Batman cut Grievous off.

Grievous turned, and saw the Justice League had arrived. Not only that, but they were backed up by the Avengers as well, Anakin, Ahsoka, Rex, Fives and even Raiden and Tyromairon.

"It's over, General…" Superman spoke calmly, stepping a bit closer. "Let our friends go."

Grievous laughed a bit, before he replied.

"As you wish..."

He threw Dylan forward, before a fiery portal opened, and Grievous leapt through it.

"Farewell, Earthrealmers..." Grievous laughed as the portal shut as quickly as it opened…

Jack looked at Raiden.

"Was...that a Netherrealm portal?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

"That is correct." Raiden confirmed. "More likely than not, he is _planning _something with Quan Chi and Shang Tsung. Rumor has it that even _Palpatine _is still working with them these days…"

Anakin sighed.

"Of course he is..."

He turned to the others.

"And if Grievous was here..."

"Dooku and the Clankers won't be far behind." Fives finished.

"Dooku…" Batman repeated the name. "Anakin, you've mentioned him _before_…"

"Yes," Anakin said. "He was the Sith Lord who led the Separatists during the Clone Wars. While he was killed in the final battles of that war..."

Anakin shook his head. "If Grievous is here, then I am willing to bet we'll be facing Dooku as well soon..."

Jack frowned, before he walked over to his daughters.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. Right now, we need to get them to a hospital." He said as he picked up Amelia's unconscious form.

"Allow me…" Superman offered. "I can fly them there _straight _away."

Jack nodded in acceptance. As Superman got the kids to the nearest hospital, Ahsoka asked.

"How...he can _fly_?!"

"You have a _lot _to catch up on.." Batman couldn't help but smirk for a brief moment.

Ahsoka sighed.

"I can see that..."

Anakin cocked a brow.

"Drew, could I ask you something?"

"Go ahead." Batman confirmed, turning to face the Jedi Master.

"Perhaps you could teach Ahsoka a bit about Earth, and especially, how to deal with some of the dangers here?"

"I can take care of myself, master." Ahsoka tried to protest, with Batman even adding,

"Well, Anakin, I'm not exactly much of a _teacher_, but-"

"I know. But you never know what to expect, these days. I just want her to be fully prepared for what she may face."

Batman looked down briefly, before he responded,

"You _do _have a point… This world doesn't cease to surprise me."

Batman looked back up, before he looked to Anakin,

"Very well. I'll teach her all she needs to know. She'll be well prepared."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Drew?" Jack asked, breaking the silence in the command center.

Drew, who was once again out of his Batsuit for perhaps the second or third time today, looked up at Jack, waiting to hear what he had to say.

"After what happened today, with the kids..." Jack looked down. "I'm just worried we're slipping back into conflict again. I mean, with the Joker loose, and now with General Grievous, and possibly an entire army of droids out there...I'm just worried."

"As you should be…" Drew responded bluntly. "It's no secret that certain beings in this world can't get _enough _of these wars, and so that's what they'll continue to do."

Drew sighed, before shaking his head.

"I don't like it, but y'know what, it's something we all have to deal with… You have the military power to handle it, though. So we'll get through it, as per usual…"

Drew finished that statement with a look of sickness. Not sickness from a disease, but rather one from a constantly repeating conflict. It got tiring, the more it went on.

Jack looked down.

"Well, I talked to Thrawn, so hopefully with this, we will. I'm honestly a bit nervous to think about what you'll do with it..." He shrugged.

"Do with what?" Drew asked, cocking a brow, not sure what he meant.

Jack sighed, and turned on a hologram.

"She's as large as one of our standard ships, but a lot more configurable. Do whatever you want with this ship." Jack chuckled as he showed the hologram to Drew. "Oh, and watch this."

He opened a window, and threw the hologram out. The hologram immediately expanded to become a full sized Star Destroyer, though this time, it was black in coloration. It almost blended in perfectly with the night…

"When you don't need her, she can shrink to the point of fitting in your utility belt." Jack finished.

Drew looked at the hologram; completely stunned at the complexity of this vessel! And already, he had many ideas running through his mind for how to enhance it further, as well as what it can do.

"Very generous of you, Jack…" Drew began, before he crossed his arms. "So what's the _catch_?"

Jack sighed.

"No catch. This is a gift for you. Analyze it yourself. No tricks or cameras or whatever. In fact, it only follows your commands. This Destroyer is your ship, and yours alone."

Jack frowned. "The only catch is that if I go bad, God forbid, you can use this against my military if they're blind enough to follow me."

"You know I'll never kill…" Drew reminded him.

"Which is why the ship is equipped with ion weapons, designed to disable, rather than destroy." Jack replied.

Drew gave it some thought, and to be honest, this wasn't a bad idea… Having contingencies in place was _always _a good thing. Just in case the powerful beings on the side of good decided to turn rogue.

He had drafted some much earlier on… Before his journey to Bhutan. But even still, he had yet to update them.

These weapons sure _looked _powerful on the surface, but he figured with a few manual tweaks, they could be even _better_. He knew little about mechanics on these types of vessels, so likely it would require lots of study, as well as some trial and error.

"So...would this work for you?"

Drew looked to Jack for a moment, before he nodded his head.

"It works…" Drew accepted.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was cold. The January snow covered the town of South Park. The days since Grievous' attack on Denver were tense. There was fear as to if...or in the minds of those who understood the world they lived in at this point, _when_, the cyborg general would strike again…

"Any idea on how to track down the good general?" Carandial asked Kenny.

"Well, other than setting foot in the depths of Hell itself, you got me.." Kenny replied with a slight shake of his head. He knew this was a big deal, and either way, would be dangerous.

The two were in one of the many of the rooms in the Imperial HQ, looking over records ISA and Batman had compiled on Grievous. However, none of them seemed to indicate just where he was…

"I swear." Carandial sighed. "It's something new everyday."

"You can say that again.." Kenny chuckled humorlessly.

"Find anything?"

Both Admirals turned to see Thrawn, as well as the newest Grand Admiral, Willelmus Cretacea. Apollo's father, Admiral Cretacea was considered the most senior officer in the former military of the Republic. As a gesture of goodwill and trust following the Republic's integration, Cretacea was made a Grand Admiral.

It had been Cretacea who asked the question. While he was _technically _new in the hierarchy of the Empire, his feats in battles were nearly unmatched and he was a respected leader.

"Nothing yet, Grand Admiral…" Kenny answered with a sigh. "All we've managed to get on this guy is that he is currently residing within the Netherrealm, a seemingly endless realm of fire, brimstone, and oni, which are basically demons. Also residing within the Netherrealm, we _believe_, are Quan Chi and Shang Tsung's Netherrealm Armies, with Palpatine providing them with valuable assistance. Stepping foot _directly _in that realm now would be suicide. According to the men from the last time we went, over half of their firearms jammed up on them during their mission. It's some kind of aura about that realm which causes this, whether it's electromagnetic, or just the magic from the sorcerers."

Cretacea stroked his chin, mulling that over.

"Reminds me of Zillum...He'd always run and hide..."

"What're you thinking, Thrawn?" Kenny crossed his arms, as if debating in his mind what they should do about this. After all, Thrawn was notorious for being the best war strategist in the galaxy. Probably in _most _galaxies.

Thrawn looked down, before he spoke.

"I've analyzed his movements and strategy, and they all point here."

He pulled up a map of Earthrealm, which, following the merger, was a lot larger. The Chiss Admiral pointed to an area in the Outer Rim in the southwestern part of the galaxy, far beyond the borders of the Empire.

"Geonosis." Thrawn said.

"The desert?" Kenny chuckled a bit. "Why would he go there?"

"Military history, Kenneth." Thrawn chuckled, as if scolding the Grand Admiral. "The Clone Wars?"

"Oh, so now I'm being tested? Great, it's school all over again.." Kenny chuckled again, before getting serious once more. "Okay… So there are tons of those annoying _droids _that are made there. Maybe that's what he's planning on doing. Making a full scale army of his own. And combine that with the sorcerers' armies in the Netherrealm…" Kenny looked down, trailing off.

"Typical..." Carandial muttered. "So I guess I'll ready the Fleet?"

"To Geonosis we go then…" Kenny chuckled with a bit of a shrug, looking at the other two Grand Admirals, wondering what they thought.

Cretacea chuckled slightly, before nodding. "I'll ready my forces. Shall I show you Imperials how it's done?"

"Don't make me laugh..." Carandial shook his head in mock annoyance.

"Who are you, Shao Kahn now?" Kenny asked Carandial jokingly, since that is what Shao Kahn always said when he taunted somebody.

"Perhaps..." Carandial said cheekily.

"You're unfixable…" Kenny shook his head.

Carandial narrowed his eyes.

"Says the guy who _refuses _to-"

"We have a battle to begin, gentlemen. Control your inane blabber, please." Thrawn said calmly, before walking off.

"Did he just insult us?" Cretacea asked.

"He has a point, you know…" Kenny shrugged.

"Bite me." Carandial replied.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A large force of Imperial Star Destroyers, as well as several Corps of ground troops, in total, around 300,000 men, were being assembled at Pax'Cyran, or Not Mars, as some Earthrealmers called it.

At the center was Kenny's Mysterion Fleet, led by his three subordinate admirals, while Carandial's Grand Imperial Fleet took up the Right Flank, and Cretacea's Open Circle Fleet the Left Flank.

As they left, Kenny received a communique.

"Lord High Admiral, looks like Master Skywalker and the Clones want to join us."

"Well, then who am I to judge?" Kenny responded, before jokingly adding, "Let Annie and the Copycats join…"

Those were nicknames Kenny had oh so graciously given them, and needless to say, they were annoyed by it. In a _good _way, of course!

The fleet was honestly something to behold, by this point. It was still integrating the New Class modules to it's existing ships, as well as adding purpose built New Class ships.

At the head of the fleet was the mighty _Assertor_, the first in a new line of Dreadnoughts. Even larger than the existing _Executor _and _Mandator _classes, it was the pride of the Imperial Military…

"Let's see if your new designs actually hold up." Carandial said to Thrawn.

"They will. That, I can assure you." Thrawn replied as he looked over a map of Geonosis.

"I admittedly am not too familiar with the planet's layout." Kenny spoke over his communicator now. "I've heard much about this place, but have ironically enough never officially set foot on it."

"Same here." Cretacea added. "In fact, I don't think anyone has in _years_."

"The perfect place to amass a new army..." Tector Decimius chimed in. "I recommend caution, here, Admirals."

"Caution's my middle name!" Kenny said aloud, full of confidence.

"You're as cautious as I'm feminine." Helo Roslia jabbed.

"Well, um.. _Mr. _Roslia, if you're as masculine as you say, clearly your last name didn't get the memo!" Kenny countered back.

"Major oof..." Thonaloc chuckled, before turning serious. "So what's the plan, boss? What do we need to know?"

"What you need to know is A, keep your sand shoes on. And _B_, be prepared for _anything_… Now, I have a good feeling many of us are gonna step foot on this planet, but that job mainly goes to Anakin, the Clones, and the rest of our ground troops. _We _mainly have to worry about the inevitable fleet he sends after us. Because _duh_, right? You guys should know the drill by now… Get to your positions, operate as normal, I'll give you a command if we need it… Cool?" Kenny asked them.

"Cool." Tector, Thonaloc and Roslia all responded.

"It feels weird to be back here." Rex said on the Communicator. "Back where it all started for us..."

"I know that feeling…" Kenny responded to Rex with a sigh. "Well, except it was in a weird, always coming back to life sort of way…"

"Sounds fun..." Anakin chuckled lightly, catching the others off guard.

"_Very _fun, Annie…" Kenny chuckled as well, to which he thought he could hear an audible sigh of annoyance on the other end. "But yeah.. This is also my first mission I'm going on where I can actually _die_! I guess you could say the training wheels are off."

"Well, may the Force be with us. Let's get this done so we can all get home for dinner." Anakin shrugged. "Padme's making Steak."

"Lucky..." Carandial chuckled.

"And you're inviting _me _over for steak too, right?" Kenny asked Anakin, so optimistic.

"Stop calling me Annie, and I'll consider it, Cosby."

"_Cosby_-" Kenny began to repeat in shock, before he suddenly reverted back to normal. "Okay, that was good…"

"I would say 'Boom Roasted'." Thonaloc shrugged. "But that meme is dead after..."

"We don't talk about Ben Askren fights…" Kenny responded. "Drew fights in UFC twice, he gets me invested, and here I am picking the wrong guys to win."

"So predictable, McCormick..." Thrawn scolded. "But anyways, we're approaching the planet now..."

"I see it." Kenny responded, switching from his usual joking manner to a serious one like a lightswitch. "Anyone detect any nearby enemy vessels? Nothing on my end."

"Doesn't look like much on the left." Cretacea commented.

"Well, with your permission, Mr. Me Too," Anakin began. "I'll begin recon."

"Okay, now you're just losing your touch…" Kenny sighed with a grin, before he added, "Permission granted."

"Copy..." Anakin replied.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As the Imperial Military began its investigation of Geonosis, Drew and Ahsoka were currently walking down the street, the padawan seemingly receiving her first lesson from Drew.

"And.. that's essentially how it happened." Drew finished his story, looking down a bit. "I managed to save my two daughters, but my then fiancée at the time…" He shook his head, trailing off.

"Well, you get the idea." Drew finished.

"I'm...sorry to hear that..." Ahsoka sighed sympathetically. "It must have been very hard on you..."

"You have no idea.." Drew forced a chuckle. "And yes, there's more to this story, but that's best saved for another time. The moral of this story, Ahsoka, is that The Joker is just the _beginning_. He's only one of very _many _obstacles that you may have to fight against one day if need be, and that's why you need to be _ready_."

Ahsoka looked at him.

"How can one planet have so many dangers? I understand what you're saying, but it...it just seems so troubling to me, knowing that there's all these horrible people here...It does make me glad to know there are good people as well, though. But still..."

"And it's _because _of those good people that we can make a difference… To instill the hope that perhaps, one day, darkness in itself can be conquered. And either whenever that day comes, or when I _die_, is when I'll stop being Batman…" Drew said, his voice holding nothing but sincerity.

"A hero's work is only done when _all _evil is stopped..." Ahsoka commented. "Do...you think that day will come soon?"

"Honestly?" Drew began. "No. I imagine it will take years for this goal to be met.. But the important thing is the effort we put in _now_, for future generations to come! Will it happen within our lifetimes? Possibly. But if not, then that's okay… It's definitely not a simple process."

Drew stopped in his tracks, before looking at Ahsoka.

"Can I count on you to be apart of this cause?" He asked her simply. It was such a simple question, but it was clear that there was _much _emotion hidden underneath the surface. It was clear that this goal meant a lot to him, and was wondering just who agreed with him on this level.

Ahsoka looked him in the eye, and nodded.

"Yes, you can. I will do everything I can to help you, To help _all _of you."

Drew couldn't help but smile for a brief moment upon hearing that.

"Thank you, Ahsoka… The world is in great hands knowing that there _are _those like you within it, ready to do what is necessary." Drew told her.

His smile was gone just as quickly as it appeared, however, when he finally made a turn into some sort of isolated area, eventually stopping in his tracks.

"What is it?" Ahsoka asked, before Drew motioned to a large gravestone out in the distance.

"I'd like you to meet Bebe… She… was the one I told you about." Drew informed her, beginning to walk up towards the gravestone.

Ahsoka's eyes widened. She was at a loss for words…

She could only nod, not knowing what to say…

"She is a lot of the reason I do what I do _today_…" Drew told her as they continued to walk closer to the grave. "The reason that Batman-"

Drew stopped in his tracks, his eyes widening upon seeing that the grave had been… dug _up_!

Drew shook his head wildly, beginning to tremble and mutter,

"No, no, nonono…"

He ran full speed up to the grave, followed by Ahsoka, who looked horrified as well by this. She knew how much Bebe meant to Drew. To defile the grave of somebody was _awful_, especially for their loved one to find.

She _hated _people who did that.

"Who...did this?" She asked, her fists clenching in anger.

Drew hopped into the hole, before opening up the casket with utmost concern on his face, tears on the edge of flowing down. Upon opening it…

There was no body inside.

"No… _NO_!" Drew shouted, slamming the casket lid shut, climbing out of the hole and began to pace back and forth.

As Ahsoka watched him, she was unsure of what to _do_… It was all in all just a _fucked _up situation!

Finally, Drew stopped, before he spoke to her, attempting to hold back his emotions,

"This… Ahsoka." Drew looked down, a tear flowing down, which was quickly wiped away. "_This _is what you have to worry about… The darkness here is a _plague_!"

Ahsoka looked at the grave, and back to Drew.

She could understand why he was like this. Why he was so angry. She didn't know the whole story, but she did know that Bebe was the biggest reason Drew kept going. And right now…

She looked down sadly, feeling so bad for her friend right now. Yes, she considered Drew a friend, and a mentor as well…

Drew was looking at the dug up grave right now, and away from Ahsoka.

The young padawan frowned, before she tentatively placed a hand on his shoulder, to which he cringed, not expecting it.

Drew's eyes widened a bit, but soon realized she was only trying to help. Looking at the helping hand on his shoulder, Drew sighed and whispered,

"I don't know what I'm gonna do, Ahsoka… I guess- I guess I'll just have to locate the _body_. I want-"

Drew took a breath, before he looked up at her, before continuing,

"I want you to promise me something…"

Ahsoka nodded.

"What do you need, Drew?"

"Please…" Drew shook his head. "Be _careful_. That's my number one lesson to you today. Tread _carefully_, and don't make yourself or your eventual family one day, should you choose to have one, a _target _like I have…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had been an hour since Anakin's initial recon. However, he wasn't responding.

"Think he got captured?" Thonaloc finally asked.

"Yee-_up_!" Kenny emphasized, tapping his hands on a nearby tabletop. Finally standing up, Kenny asked Thrawn over the Communicator,

"Permission to send some reinforcements to save Annie?"

"Permission granted-" Thrawn stopped. "You outrank me. You know that right, kiddo?"

"I know." Kenny laughed. "Let's just call that modesty."

"Fives and I can go down there and make sure General Skywalker is alive and kicking. Anyone want to join us?" Rex asked.

"Me!" Kenny exclaimed. "I need to stretch my legs, anyways…"

"Meet us at the hangar. You're about to witness professional badasses do what they do best, save the day." Fives laughed.

"Oh, I _can't _wait…" Kenny chuckled sarcastically. "And whenever a sand butt goblin horde attacks you, don't come begging me for assistance."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"That's definitely an army of clankers..." Rex pointed to the tens of thousands of Battledroids that were on the surface. They were near an arena where Anakin was last sighted…

"Okay, so you guys are the ground assault experts." Kenny spoke. "What're you guys thinking?" He added, holding onto his blaster rifle.

"I say send the boys down over there, on that hill." Rex advised, pointing to a large plateau about a mile south. "Good cover and the high ground. In the words of General Kenobi...it's always over when you get the High Ground."

"High ground, eh?" Kenny asked. "It reminds me of this one prostitute during my travels to Pax'Cyran. I gained some leverage with my legs on the bedpost, and-"

"You might want to tell us later," Fives chuckled. "While it's very _stimulating _hearing your sex stories," he pointed to a nearby patrol of droids. "We should find Annie..."

"Good call…" Kenny winked, before firing the first two opening shots, killing two battle droids respectively.

"WHAT THE?!" The last of the Battle Droids yelled as he too was gunned down by Rex.

"Always satisfying..." Rex said with a chuckle.

"Really? I thought I was the only one." Kenny laughed right along with him.

"There's an opening over there, I'll bet you twenty dollars the good general is in there." Fives pointed to a corridor.

"Only one way to find out…" Kenny spoke, before they rushed through.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As they headed in, they realized that this corridor led to a large arena. And in the middle of it…

"Looks like it's not just General Skywalker we'll be rescuing..." Fives mused. There were at least a dozen Jedi there in addition to Anakin, and fifty or so Clones, trapped in the arena, trying to hold back a torrent of droids.

"Jesus…" Kenny whispered, before looking to Rex and Fives. "Think we can take 'em?"

"They outnumber us a hundred to one." Rex said as he loaded his pistol. "I'd say it's a fair fight for them..."

"You're the boss…" Kenny chuckled sarcastically, readying his own rifle.

Nearby, Anakin and Obi-Wan were blocking various laser bolts from the droids.

"So…tell me again how this happened!" Obi-Wan deadpanned.

"Well, we came to rescue you." Anakin chuckled.

"Good job. But when do your friends plan on arriving?"

"HEY!" Kenny shouted aloud, causing everyone to look in his direction. "WE HAVE COME.. TO RESCUE YOU, ANNIE!"

Dead. Fucking. Silence.

"Annie, hm?" Yoda chuckled with a wry grin.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU PERMANENTLY, MCCORMICK!" Anakin yelled as the battle resumed.

"Focus on the droids first!" Kenny laughed as he finally leapt down, shooting three more droids.

"FOR THE EMPIRE!" Rex yelled as he and Fives joined Kenny in charging the droids.

Several clones looked to each other, before one shrugged his shoulders and resumed attacking the droids.

However, as they did so, they realized very quickly...they were outnumbered. Every droid they killed was replaced in a matter of moments by five more.

"Please tell me you informed the Fleet..." Fives asked Kenny as they and the others were backed into the middle of the Arena.

"Well, uh, heh heh… Maybe- Look! It doesn't matter! I got a plan…" Kenny smirked.

Suddenly, the droids ceased their assault on hearing that…

"Um…" Kenny looked around. "Was it something I said?"

"Master Yoda!" A deep, commanding voice began, speaking in a British accent reminiscent of Christopher Lee. "You have fought gallantly..."

"Oh, it looks like Dooku's here too, just like you said." Rex sighed to Anakin.

"Told ya." Anakin shrugged.

"Great. Perfect…" Kenny sighed. "The _first _mission where I'm able to die for real, and we encounter Dooku…"

"Do you even know who he is?" Fives asked.

"No." Kenny shrugged. "All I know is I don't like guys with deep British voices."

"That makes two of us, young one..." Obi-Wan shrugged.

"So, General Kenobi…" Kenny began. "Got any high ground ideas for this one? Because I mean honestly, I got nothing…" He finished seriously.

However, just as he said that, a shadow began to materialize above them.

"Look!" A Clone exclaimed. Everyone looked up to see Imperial gunships descending towards them!

They immediately opened fire on the droids as the fighting resumed. The forward lines of droids were quickly decimated, giving the Jedi, Clones, and the token Earthrealmer a chance to begin their escape.

"Do I always have to save your skin?" Thrawn asked Kenny as he, Fives, Rex, Anakin, Obi-Wan, Mace Windu and Yoda got onto one of the gunships.

"To be fair," Rex defended. "He got some good shots in."

"_Thank _you, Rex…" Kenny motioned towards the Clone. "You just earned yourself a free beer. Unlike _some _meanies…" He looked at Thrawn as he said that.

"Explain what's going on, would you?" Yoda interjected. "Who are you?"

"We're the Dilanian Empire." Thrawn replied. "We're here to rescue you."

"For that," Mace Windu shrugged. "You have our thanks. Though..."

He looked at Kenny. "Why do you offer beer to the clones?"

"Gotta make war fun _somehow_…" Kenny chuckled, before getting serious. "It is an honor to meet you…?" He asked at the end, wishing for them to introduce themselves.

"Master Yoda, of the Jedi Order, I am." Yoda introduced. "Though sense I do, you've had dealings with Jedi before, yes?"

"You talking about the Emperor?" Fives asked.

"Emperor…?" Mace Windu began, not sure how he felt about a Force User in government, much less as the Head of State…

"Yes, sir." Kenny responded. "His name is Jack Anderson."

"He's my brother." Anakin explained. "Long story."

"Brother-" Obi-Wan began, before the gunship shook a bit as anti-aircraft guns were fired on them.

"That didn't sound good..." Rex shrugged.

Kenny sighed, before saying,

"I'll handle it…"

Kenny walked over to get a look at just what they were dealing with, and saw small droids that had twin bowl shaped antennae on their head. They were tearing apart the upper part of the gunship!

"Buzz droids?!" Obi-Wan exclaimed. "Wonderful!"

He activated his lightsaber before saying to Kenny.

"You think you can get the one on that side and I can take out our friend on the left?"

"Lucky for you, I'm always one for taking risks…" Kenny responded, before holding up his blaster rifle. "This will do?"

"As long as you can aim better than droids." Obi-Wan chuckled.

"Easy…" Kenny chuckled, before he and Obi Wan began to make their way towards their respective droids.

A slightly curved instrument rose from the Buzz Droid, and it fired a bit of electricity at Kenny, which shocker his finger a bit.

"You little _bastard_!" Kenny hissed. "Fuck you!"

He cursed as he fired twice at the Buzz Droid attached to the ship, destroying it. Upon killing it, Kenny began to suck on the affected area, his finger throbbing quite a bit.

"Ow…" Kenny muttered once more.

As the gunships rose further into the atmosphere, Thrawn noticed that the Separatist armies were already being evacuated from the planet.

"Carandial, Cretacea." He began on the Communicator. "Focus on their transports as they leave the atmosphere. We'll join you shortly."

The gunship's doors closed as they began to approach the upper levels of the atmosphere, to shield the occupants from the void of space.

"This isn't over..." Anakin muttered as they left the atmosphere. "It's never this easy..."

"Nope…" Kenny shook his head, agreeing with Anakin. "It never _is_…"

"I will order all fleets across the Empire on alert." Thrawn said, noticeably frustrated and grim in tone.

It seemed everyone knew what this meant.

A new war was on the horizon.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack sat in the hospital room, looking down. Kylie, Amelia, Billy and Dylan were all unconscious right now, but were stable at least.

"I'm sorry..." He said softly.

Jack felt _extremely _guilty about this. He felt _responsible _for the attack. His own daughters were badly injured, as were their boyfriends who, for all intents and purposes, were like sons to him as well. And not only that, but fifteen of the high schoolers were killed by Grievous…

It was a brutal, calculated attack that aimed specifically at him.

They used these kids to get to him…

"How are they holding up?" Jack heard a voice ask him as said person entered the room.

He recognized the voice right away to be that of Superman's. He had stopped in with Freddy in tow, using his crutches to walk his way in as well.

It was hard on the both of them as well… For Freddy, his _brother _was critically injured, on top of all his friends! He was usually a pretty joking kid, but he was anything but smiles right now.

Jack sighed.

"They're stable, but..." Jack trailed off, shaking his head. "I should have gotten there faster..."

Superman put a hand on Jack's shoulder causing the Emperor to look up slightly.

"Don't blame yourself…" Superman tried reassuring Jack. "There was _nothing _you could've done… Not even I could locate them in time."

Jack frowned, before he commented.

"It's just frustrating. Only being able to react to things like these. No matter what we do, things keep going wrong..."

"I know it…" Superman looked down. "But that doesn't mean I'm gonna give up. I made a promise to the League, and to the world, that I would keep them safe… And I intend to _stick _to that promise… We all have our downs _sometimes_."

Jack chuckled. "Ain't that the truth..."

He looked to Freddy, who had been silent this whole time.

"Freddy, are you alright?"

Freddy was standing beside his adoptive brother's hospital bed, just looking down at him. He had nothing but a frown on his face, before he looked up to Jack, who had addressed him.

"Freddy?" Superman asked right after him, before Freddy took a deep breath, filled with emotion, before beginning to exit the room without any word spoken.

Whatever he was feeling, it seemed to cut pretty deep…

Jack sighed, before he got up, and followed Freddy, intent on making sure he was alright. Superman put a hand on his shoulder, stopping Jack briefly.

"I won't stop you, but just know that he isn't much of a talker when he's upset." Superman informed with a slight bit of sorrow in his voice.

Jack frowned, before nodding. "I just want to make sure he's alright. I won't push him though."

Superman nodded, before taking his hand away and looking over his friends. His expression was that of a frown, though his true thoughts were unknown.

As Jack walked after Freddy, he saw that he was sitting down in a chair right by the hospital room, totally silent.

"Freddy?" He asked tentatively.

Freddy slowly began to look up at Jack, adjusting his crutches to where they wouldn't fall, before he looked back down, still not saying another word.

Jack took a deep breath, before he said.

"Freddy, I know how hard this is. I've been through this so many times now, and it never gets easier, but I've learned that you need to stay strong, for them. They're going to be fine, but they need you to be strong for them."

More silence reigned, before Freddy finally did respond in a blank tone of voice,

"Just have 'em take care of my brother… Please? He's all I have _left_ in my family…"

Jack sighed.

"Freddy, you and your brother are as much family to me as Kylie and Amelia. I'm not going to let anything else happen to your brother, or you."

"Yeah, well…" Freddy began, forcing a smile. "Thanks."

His smile faded as he stood up with a sigh, getting his crutches in order.

"Tell Clark I'm ready to go home, would ya? Just whenever he's ready… I'll be waiting by the entrance." Freddy spoke.

Jack took a deep breath, before standing up.

"I can drive you home, if you want?" He offered. "It's fine."

"With all due respect, Mr. Anderson," Freddy responded. "I don't wanna keep you from your daughters."

Jack detected something in the teen's voice, but couldn't quite place it.

"Freddy, you know you and Billy can talk to me anytime, right? Is something going on?" He asked gently.

"Besides the fact that a lot of my friends at school were killed, and that my brother and best friends are in critical condition, no. Not much…" Freddy spoke, getting bit agitated.

He realized just how rude that sounded straight away, however, which is when he sighed.

"I- I'm _sorry_… It's just been a _long _day, and-"

"You don't have to apologize," Jack said. "I understand why you said it..."

He looked down. "Hell, I understand why everyone would say that..."

Jack looked at Freddy.

"Remember, if you ever need anything, just let me know. I want both you and Billy to know that."

Jack's thoughts turned to Greg. The pain of that day was still real…

And right now, considering all that had happened, it felt like the horrors of those years of war and bloodshed threatened to rise from the grave…

All those innocent people died, and now, so many more seemed likely to join them…

"I will…" Freddy sighed, before he put on a smile, at least the best he could. "But.. _hey_! Go see your daughters… Get Clark for me, if you would."

Jack nodded, and began to walk off, trying his best to distract himself from the sense of foreboding that grew by the minute.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Seems a bit small for a Galactic Empire..." Obi-Wan commented as the Grand Admirals, Jedi and their troops landed near South Park.

"I'd take this over a big city any day..." Carandial chuckled.

"She's not pretty," Kenny added on, before motioning out in the distance. "But she's home…"

As they walked into town, Master Yoda stopped.

"Sense someone, I do." He began. "Two, actually. _Very _powerful."

"I sense distress in both." Mace Windu added, narrowing. "And...darkness in one...Whoever this is...they hold mastery over both the Light and Dark.."

"Are you talking about…?" Carandial began, before Jack walked into view.

He nodded to the Grand Admirals.

"Find Grievous?" He asked.

"Well, we found his just as menacing British Sith friend…" Kenny responded.

Jack sighed.

"We'll catch them. Good work, guys."

"These are some friends we found." Cretacea began, gesturing to the Jedi. "Jedi, much like you."

Jack cocked a brow.

"Pleasure to meet you, then. Welcome to Earth, and to the Empire." He said.

"Pleasure to meet you, it is," Yoda began diplomatically, though, much like many other Jedi, was unsure about him. They all sensed the darkness within him, as well as the fear, anger, and of course, the hate…

Jack nodded, before he received a message on the Replicator.

He sighed in annoyance, and began to walk off.

"Yeah," He began in frustration. "I know. I'll be right there..."

"Is he alright?" Obi-Wan asked Kenny. "He doesn't seem like the most talkative fellow."

"Well then, clearly you have yet to meet his friend…" Kenny chuckled.

"Wonderful..." Obi-Wan sighed.

"But yeah… I don't know what's wrong with him." Kenny shook his head. "Must be whatever he's being told about on that Replicator.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_SLAM!_

Batman slammed down another container of coffee that he had been drinking to stay awake. The dark circles under his eyes were utterly unavoidable, his eyelids were very heavy, and to top it off, his body just felt as light as a feather… Almost numb in feeling.

He was cruising around in the Batmobile, as if trying to come up with his next move…

A _week_…

That's how long it had been since he discovered Bebe's grave defiled… That's how long it had been since he had been in contact with anyone else. That's how long he had been _searching_!

The streets of South Park were searched thoroughly! Every building on every _street_! He even extended his search to the neighboring counties with no such luck _either_…

He hadn't slept at _all _since then, and he was utterly _exhausted_! He actually started to think he was beginning to go _mad_…

"Ahh! Help me!" Batman heard a woman scream, which caused him to narrow his eyes. Upon stopping the Batmobile, he saw that it was a Joker Goon with his typical clown mask on.

He appeared to be holding a knife up to a woman's neck, committing your standard street mugging.

Not feeling very much in the mood for it, Batman stepped out of the Batmobile and just began walking up to him.

However, as he did so, something _else _crossed his mind…

"_You failed your mom again…" _

That is what Adia had informed him that The Joker had _sung _to them when she and Jack went after him!

Batman's expression went from a scowl, to one of unbridled _rage_! Joker! It was _always _Joker!

When would this game ever _end_!?

Well, he was done… He was going to get the information on where Joker was, then he was going to physically handicap him. He didn't have the _patience _or the energy for this any longer!

Upon hearing Batman kick a can over, the Joker Goon flinched, before holding a knife closer to her neck, using her as a shield.

"Back up, Batfreak! Or the woman gets it-"

The Joker Goon was cut off when his hand was _impaled _by a Batarang, which caused him to immediately drop the knife.

"AGHHH!" The goon screamed in pain, beginning to fall to his knees. "O- Okay! I give up-"

The goon was picked up by Batman, before the Dark Knight sent three _grueling _Punches into his face, breaking his nose.

The Joker Goon began to tremble in fear, as he looked into Batman's tired, _vengeful _eyes.

"I'll give you one chance, and one chance _only_!" Batman threatened. "Tell me where The _Joker _is! _NOW_!"

The Joker Goon continued to tremble, before he began to speak,

"I- I d- don't-"

"Okay, that's it…" Batman spoke, before he dropped the Goon, leaving him confused, and perhaps even more terrified:

"Wait… W- What're you- AGHH!" The Goon screamed as Batman broke one of his legs with one well placed kick, sending him collapsing to the ground.

"THE JOKER!" Batman yelled once more.

"HE- HE'S OUTTA TOWN! I DON'T KNOW!" The Goon cried. "He- He said he had something _big _planned!"

"WHAT!?" Batman demanded, causing the Joker Goon to flinch in fear again.

"H- He said it was a _party_! Just for you! He said he was gonna send out invites-"

The trembling Joker Goon was lifted up by Batman, seeing only a glimpse of his face as a bolt of lightning struck.

"I'm not _waiting _for an invitation…" Batman warned.

"P- Please! I've told you _all _that I know! I _promise_!" The Joker Goon frightfully said.

"And _your _promise is worth listening to?" Batman spoke, not buying it one bit.

"Please…" The Joker Goon continued to cry. "I just _work _for the guy because I got _kids _at home! He says he'll take care of me financially if I just carry out his wacky schemes and crimes!"

Batman looked as if he was going to inflict more pain onto this man, but regained a bit of his sanity and just dropped the Goon to the wet ground. He put some handcuffs on him; and then proceeded to punch him once more to knock him unconscious.

Knowing he wasn't going anywhere before the authorities got here, Batman began to look down, beginning to question himself.

"What is _wrong _with me?..." Batman asked himself, before looking down at his reflection in a rain puddle, illuminated only by the moonlight.

All of a sudden, his reflection quickly began to transform into that of The _Joker's_, which began to laugh maniacally!

Batman shut his eyes and began to cover his ears, before he ran back in the Batmobile's direction, stepping through the rain puddle in question as he fled.

When he reached the Batmobile, Batman then heard someone say,

"Someone looks _exhausted_…"

Batman looked around, not sure if the voice was real or just a figment of his imagination.

"You seek your _amoré_, yes?" The voice spoke once again, holding a strong Hispanic accent.

"WHO ARE YOU!?" Batman demanded, looking in every which direction. This only caused the voice to laugh.

"_Relax_, Batman… I see you have worked hard, so allow me to save you the trouble. You wil find her safely tucked back inside her casket. Just as she was…" The voice spoke.

"If you laid _one _finger on her-" Batman began to threaten, before the voice cut him off,

"Her tomb… That is where you will find her… and _me_."

With that, the voice went silent, the only sounds Batman able to hear now being the pouring rain and the continuous thunder.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Calm yourself, you must," Yoda began. "See the town. Your family. Your friends. Rejoice for those around you. Cherish them as you have. Be thankful, young Emperor."

Jack closed his eyes, as he tried to meditate. He had been meeting with Master Yoda regularly, to try and calm himself down. He needed to, to be honest. The stresses of all this nearly destroyed his sanity. But thanks to this meditation, he was feeling better-

"Masters!"

Jack and Yoda turned to see Ahsoka, who looked _very _worried, rush into the chamber.

"Have something to inform us, you have?" Yoda asked, already knowing the answer.

Ahsoka bit her lip, before she took a deep breath, and nodded.

"It's about Drew."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The engine of the Batmobile roared as it sped through the streets of South Park, leaving trails of dissipating flames in the wake of its exhausts. Batman's eyes now began to shut every now and again, only his mental will allowing him to stay awake any longer.

Before long, he had reached the tomb…

Hopping out of the Batmobile, Batman rushed towards Bebe's grave, which still had an open hole in the ground.

Upon lifting the lid of the casket _this _time, an immediate odor hit his nostrils. Laying inside, sure enough… was his long lost beloved.

Just looking _down _at what remained left of her was just _tough _for Batman to bear. So, with tightly closed eyes, and a trembling body, Batman slammed the casket lid shut, stepping out of the hole…

Batman took some deep breaths as the rain hit his entire body, looking around the area for any sign of this man! After all, he had _told _him that he would be here!

"Not very observant… are you, _murciélago_?" The same voice from before spoke from behind him. Instantly, Batman turned around to face him, and sure enough, he was _there_!

The man before him.. wasn't very big. He was only about five foot ten inches tall, and wore nothing except a black and white luchador mask with red eyes, and a black tank top with black pants.

There were some sort of weird _tubes _on his body, but Batman wasn't quite sure what those were even for…

He didn't even _care_! This was the _guy_!

Putting on an expression of unbridled rage, Batman strode forward and got ready to make this guy _pay_…

"I wouldn't come any _closer _if I were you…" The hispanic man warned, before Batman lunged forward, picking the man up by the neck.

"WHO ARE YOU!? What were you doing with her!?" Batman demanded, the Hispanic man choking over Batman holding him up like that.

The man began to chuckle nonetheless, before he got out,

"B- _Bane_, will do…"

Batman punched Bane directly in the face, completely flooring him. This encounter was almost _too _easy…

Nevertheless, Bane could only keep laughing.

"What's so funny!?" Batman demanded, starting to step closer.

However _this _time, the man caught Batman off guard by kicking him in the shin, and then in the gut, which sent him flying backwards to the ground.

Standing up to his feet and brushing himself off nonchalantly, Bane looked down at Batman as he turned some sort of dial on his wrist.

"I've waited so _long _for this day!"

Batman could only look up in absolute shock as this five foot ten, maybe 170 pound man started to… _transform _into this hulking, roided up specimen!

He grew at least _three _more feet in height, and gained instant muscle mass that would put even roided up _bodybuilders _to shame!

"The day I _break _the Batman!" Bane exclaimed, before stomping forward, shaking the ground with each one.

Batman rolled out of the way just in time as Bane smashed his fist into the ground, leaving behind a sizeable crater.

Immediately, Batman began to run away and hide in the shadows. This was going to be a fight he stood _no _chance in toe to toe! Not when he was _this _exhausted!

However, just as quickly as Bane was there, when Batman looked back, he was _gone_!

Beginning to take some deep breaths, as well as a few steps back, Batman was stopped when he bumped into something…

Batman's eyes widened, and just before he could reach into his utility belt to grab something, it was too _late_…

Bane had grabbed Batman with trivial _ease _by his cape, before he began repeatedly _slamming _him into the ground! Each time he was slammed, a large mark was created on the ground.

Finally seeing Batman beginning to wheeze, Bane grabbed him by the neck, causing him to helplessly choke.

"Eye… for an _eye_, Batman…" Bane smirked as he watched him suffer.

Batman tried everything in his power to reach into his utility belt, but due to lack of energy, that was becoming nearly _impossible_…

Just as it looked like he would fall into unconsciousness, Bane tossed him up in the air, before sending a _massive _punch into Batman, knocking him back several feet; even causing him to fly through Bebe's tombstone, shattering it.

Batman was pretty sure he had suffered more broken bones… The wound in his neck was now becoming more affected, and worse of all, he just couldn't _move _much anymore…

His vision was blurry, and as far as he was concerned; time was running out…

"Don't you _worry_, Batman…" Bane chuckled. "Once I have broken you, I will bury you alive next to the one you love most… I'm not _that _heartless."

"Y- You're a _monster_!" Batman exclaimed, before Bane chuckled once again, kicking Batman as hard as he could, sending him flying back several more feet!

"A monster, you say? No… With your death, I will _finally _attain peace. Everyone will get what they _deserve _then! The one who has haunted my _nightmares _since years before my escape from that _wretched _place… will _finally _be put away. Just like he _deserves_!" Bane explained.

"I've… never _seen _you before in my life!" Batman just managed to get out through pained breaths.

Batman was picked up over Bane's head, with Bane holding up his knee, as if getting ready to _use _it…

"You can ramble _further _to your beloved _amoré_… You can die _together_!"

Bane smirked once more, as Batman just laid there, accepting defeat. He couldn't do anything more to stop it.

"I'm sorry…" Batman whispered to himself, speaking to Bebe as he awaited his fate.

Suddenly, Bane was struck by a _torrent _of lightning, sending him stumbling back, away from Batman.

"Get _away _from my _brother!_" The familiar voice of Jack screamed as the sound of a lightsaber activating was heard and the blue light entered Drew's vision. Jack got between Bane and his fallen friend, and raised his lightsaber defensively.

"_Aww_…" Bane mocked. "So the Batman has a _familia_… Well, I'll see to it that you _both _die!" He finished as he began to stomp forward.

Jack's eyes widened as he realized just how massive Bane was as he approached. Nevertheless, he stood firm, doing his best to remember Yoda's teachings.

Bane swung two punches towards Jack's face, both of which he just _barely _dodged! And needless to say, the wind off of those punches were _huge_!

Jack tried his best to avoid the punches while keeping between Bane and Batman, but quickly realized that Bane...was trying to maneuver _around _Jack and distract him. He was trying to unbalance the Emperor, and outsmart him as well as defeat him physically.

After throwing many punches, Bane decided to switch it up to catch Jack off guard. He used both of his fists to smash the ground, which created a shockwave, sending Jack back several feet!

Jack landed _hard _on the ground, feeling something crack. He likely just broke a rib…

"This guy's no joke.." He muttered as he stood up, and with that, Bane began to chuckle, stepping directly onto Batman as he went past him.

"AGHH!" Batman screamed, which caused Jack to narrow his eyes as he stood up.

"I said _back _off." Jack warned.

"Foolish _gringo_!" Bane exclaimed. "You and the Batman _both _will be at my _mercy_!" He threatened as he continued to step forward.

Just as he was looking to rush at Jack, something grabbed Bane's shoulder, stopping him in his tracks,

"Then you'll be at _mine_!" Superman spoke, before he punched Bane back several feet, causing him to crash into a nearby hill.

Superman looked down at his friend, deciding that he was more important than Bane at the moment. He kneeled down, before he asked,

"Drew!? Drew, come on! You gotta stay with us!"

Utilizing his X-Ray vision, Superman decided to inspect just what the damages were.

Jack limped over, before he said.

"Get him to a hospital. I'll get-" Jack wheezed as he nearly fell to his knees. He too was badly injured by Bane...Luckily for him, though, it wasn't to the level of Drew.

"No you're not…" Superman shook his head with a small grin, before continuing to use his X-Ray vision, this time on Jack. "Not with _those _two broken ribs."

Jack was aboutt to protest, before he sighed.

"Just get us to a hospital, will you?" He asked, though there was a small bit of amusement in his voice.

"Right away!" Superman said. "First I just gotta deal with-"

Superman flew up and looked to where he had knocked Bane off to, only to see he was no longer there.

"-_him_…" Superman finished, knowing that he had already fled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I can't believe this..." Luke muttered as he and Superman read over the recent reports of General Grievous sightings across the Outer Rim. "Seriously, is it that much to ask that we get a bit of peace?"

"Unfortunately it's not looking very _likely _anytime soon…" Superman sighed, just as exhausted as everyone else was.

Luke sighed as he crossed his arms.

"So...any good news? I mean, I've started training again under Master Plo Koon, but other than that?" Luke shrugged. "Not many truly good things have occurred."

"Well…" Superman went into thought. "Hmm, y'know, I don't think I _do _have any good news. I know in a couple of days I'm supposed to leave for Outworld. Something to do with what the Elder Gods told Jack about. Something about freeing the Princess there who became a prisoner during their civil war."

"Oh?" Luke asked, cocking a brow at that. "I thought Kitana was Empress of Outworld?"

"Yeah, that confused me too.. But hey, they're the Elder Gods, so who am I to say they're wrong? Maybe they're the type of deities who work in riddles or metaphors? I'm really not sure." Superman chuckled at the end.

"I have no idea. But hey," Luke shrugged. "They're omnipotent deities. They must have a reason."

He stopped.

"Perhaps I could go with you to Outworld? Father said I'm almost ready to be a Jedi Knight." Luke asked.

"Well, as far as I'm concerned Luke, you're already on the team." Superman grinned. "But you _may _want to ask the Emperor first, just to be sure… He got out of the hospital the day after the _Bane _incident."

By this point, it had been three days since their unexpected encounter with Bane. Jack was healing, but still had a bad limp. Drew on the other hand...?

Still out… Like a _light_! The doctors had confirmed to his close family and other notable visitors, including Jack, Kyle, Sharon, and Adia, that he was in a minor coma. He confirmed that Drew _would _eventually wake up. More likely than not, after about a week or so.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Alright, you know what you gotta do?" Thrawn asked the team who would head to Outworld. Superman, Luke, Obi-Wan, Adia, and Liu Kang all nodded simultaneously.

Adia, for one, was feeling a bit _distracted _right now. On the one hand, she wanted to stay behind and wait for her Dad to wake up!

But on the other… she knew that he would tell her to fulfill her mission, for the good of Earth.

Liu Kang put a hand on Adia's shoulder, before whispering reassuringly,

"Your father will be fine… He is a tough man."

Adia sighed, before whispering back,

"I know, Master… Just can't help but worry sometimes… That's all."

"Fear is natural," Obi-Wan said gently. "But your father, from what I've heard, is strong. I'm sure he'll be fine."

"Thank you, General Kenobi…" Adia gave a respectful bow, as she did often in the presence of Jedi nowadays. "You are correct… He will be fine, and so will I."

The Jedi and Shaolin, to say the least, have garnered a recent respect for the other. They had only recently begun to work side by side, combining their strengths for a common cause.

And it appeared in this case, it would be no different.

"Remember," Thrawn added. "Be discrete. We don't want to risk another war. But you _must _rescue the Princess. Her information is _vital_."

"You can count on us, Grand Admiral." Luke replied firmly.

"The Princess will be found…" Liu Kang gave a quick bow. "That, I can promise you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What a delightful place..." Obi-Wan deadpanned as they arrived in Outworld. For the Jedi Master, it was the first time he had seen this Realm first hand, and it was definitely hard to stomach…

"It _reeks _of Tarkata…" Adia scrunched up her nose, recognizing the scent well.

"So where to first, Clark?" Luke asked, awaiting the unofficial leader of the mission's orders.

"Well, if I remember correctly, and Liu Kang, Adia, you can correct me on this if I'm wrong, but _usually _Shao Kahn would hold his prisoners captive in his dungeon, which lies _deep _within his fortress… Of course, with him _dead_, things may be different now."

"Indeed that is where Kahn's dungeon once was…" Liu Kang crossed his arms. "And probably still _is_… You don't just 'toss out' a perfectly good dungeon, after all."

Obi-Wan crossed his arms.

"Then let's go. We don't want to make too many friends while we're here." He pointed to a group of Tarkata in the distance, who seemed to be on patrol.

Superman held up his index finger with a grin, and within an instant, he flew off in the direction of that group of Tarkata, and within a blink of an eye, had knocked all of them unconscious.

"Problem solved…" Superman said when he returned.

"Impressive..." Obi-Wan chuckled.

"Well then…" Liu Kang smirked in amusement. "Infiltrating the dungeon should be _quick _and painless with Superman on our side. If need be, we shall act as insurance to make sure you don't get too overconfident."

"Overconfident? Me? Never…" Superman couldn't help but chuckle, although understood that overconfidence _did _in fact lead to disaster. "No worries, though. This will be a snap!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well _that _was stupid…" Obi Wan commented as each of them were now locked up in the dungeon.

"It wasn't _my _fault that Shokan hit Clark over the head with a pillar! You were supposed to keep watch, Luke!" Adia argued.

"Hey, I was doing just that! It's not my fault that Tarkata nearly ripped my throat out!" Luke protested.

"It begins…" Obi Wan and Liu Kang simultaneously said, rolling their eyes.

As Drew and Anakin junior began to argue with each other about who's fault their capture was, Obi-Wan looked to Liu Kang.

"Any ideas for how to get us out of this mess?"

"I can think of some ideas…" The voice of Kitana spoke outside of the bars, accompanied by two Tarkata and a Shokan.

"I must be seeing things, because I thought we were sent here to _rescue _the princess, not get captured by her..." Obi-Wan commented.

"Oh _no_…" Kitana giggled. "You should have just _said _you were coming. That way we wouldn't have seen you as an _intruder _instead…"

"You sure you wouldn't have locked us up anyway?" Luke asked.

"Don't be _ridiculous_…" Kitana chuckled, before her eyes laid upon Adia. "You must be the one who murdered my _father_!"

"The one and only..:" Adia shot back with some sass.

"Oh _relax_, Shaolin warrior… I actually must _thank _you! You see, I actually think that now, with Outworld under my rule, it is shaping up to be a _better _place…"

"The room service still needs work, but at least you didn't kill us immediately." Obi-Wan mused.

Kitana giggled once more, before she nodded to one of the Tarkata, who unlocked the cell door.

"You're free to _go_…" Kitana told them. "Just tell us you're stopping by next time, hmm?"

"As you wish, your grace." Obi-Wan replied as he got up, but hesitated, not quite trusting the look on the Tarkata's face.

Then again, that might have just been their normal face.

"Ugh… What did I miss-" Superman asked as he looked up after regaining consciousness, seeing Kitana standing before him. "Um… Were we successful?"

"I don't even know..." Luke shrugged. "But at least we're free..."

"Next time," Obi-Wan said to Clark. "Make sure they don't go for the head..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What's wrong with you, Sparky?" Tony asked Thor, who suddenly looked pissed off.

"I don't know. Just got pissed off for some reason..." Thor sighed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I still can't believe we came here for _nothing_…" Adia spoke aloud as they began to walk back towards the Earthrealm portal in Outworld.

"Well, not for _nothing_, Adia!" Liu Kang reminded her. "We came here because the Elder Gods needed us to… Though their task looks… _rather _confusing based on what just happened…"

"At least she was more gracious than Shao Kahn..." Luke shrugged.

"Yeah, everything looked okay to me…" Superman agreed. "Well, except my head. Those Shokan can sure pack a punch! Especially when you're not expecting it."

"So...what now?" Obi-Wan asked. "Is there anything else the Elder Gods want us to do?"

"I… don't _think _so." Adia answered, unsure of herself. "At least, based on what Jack has _told _me…"

"Something's not right…" Liu Kang narrowed his eyes. "Either Jack heard Their message wrong, or there's something more to this task."

"I'll say it's the latter." Luke said seriously. "They wouldn't just send us there for no reason."

"Well, any idea as to what it could be?" Liu Kang asked everyone, to which silence soon followed. "I didn't think so…"

He then sighed, before seeing the Earthrealm portal in the distance.

"Look, maybe we can just _return _home, regroup, and we'll figure this out later?" Liu Kang suggested.

Adia gave a nod, wondering what everyone else thought.

"That sounds good to me…" Superman also agreed.

"Aye." Obi-Wan seconded.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"How you holding up?" Dylan asked Billy as they, Kylie and Amelia left the Hospital.

"Hmph…" Billy humorlessly chuckled. "About as well as a snowman in the seventh layer of Hell… How about you?"

"About as well as a lizard in the Arctic eating ice cream..."

"You guys are so dramatic..." Kylie shrugged.

"Remember who you're talking to?" Billy forced a smile.

"A hero?" Amelia said with a slight smile.

"Yeah…" Billy mocked the thought of him being seen as that in this scenario. "I'm no _hero_… Just the guy who got too overconfident and got his ass handed to him, and tons of our classmates _killed_."

"There was nothing you guys could have done. He was just too strong." Kylie said softly.

"We're _always _getting our asses saved by Jack, or _Batman_, or whoever the fuck else…" Billy began to vent. "_Clark _seemed to figure it out, but why can't _we_? Maybe Batman _is _right… Maybe I'm _not on_ their level."

"Who says we _aren't_?" Dylan asked. "I mean, remember Vilgax? How we took him down?"

"Yeah, that one lucky time?" Billy pessimistically responded, his confidence all but drained by this point.

Dylan looked down, wondering just how to help his friend's spirits…

"There _was _that time you took down Darkseid, remember?" Amelia added. "As well as Thanos.'

"That wasn't me:" Billy sighed. "That was _me_, and… _everybody _else. And Thanos? Yeah, okay sure, but Batman and Tyromairon were the ones who took him down for _real_!"

"There was also the time you managed to stop Freddy from making all those bad jokes..." Kylie added. "That was a heroic act, to be honest..."

Billy looked to Kylie, before he sighed once more. He wasn't in a very humorous mood, it seemed.

"Sorry." Kylie sighed, feeling bad about that one.

"No, I-" Billy tried to reassure Kylie that it was okay, before he sighed. "It's just me… _Really_. I'm just in a bad mood, and I guess just need time to think things over… That's all."

"Maybe...we could go on a date or something?" Amelia suggested to her boyfriend.

"Well, what'd you have in mind?" Billy asked his girlfriend.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You cretins are absolute unbelievable…" The deep voice of Lex Luthor spoke over the sound of his crackling fireplace.

Lex Luthor tossed a newspaper down on his manor floor, before he stormed up to the group of men that stood before him: Deadshot, Cad Bane, and _Bane_…

"I give you _plenty _of leeway for you to kill Batman, and what happens? He's still _alive_! He's survived _every _last encounter! What's the _problem_?" Lex Luthor demanded of them.

"Hey, baldy," Deadshot snarkily began. "I hit him with a _clean _shot… He should be _dead _right now!"

Lex Luthor caught him off guard by wrapping his hands around his neck.

"Well he _isn't_, you imbecile! If your aim is so good, then why is he still _breathing_!?" Lex Luthor yelled, before pushing Deadshot backwards and onto the ground.

"If I may," Cad Bane spoke up, catching Lex's attention. "Perhaps we try an _alternate _plan?"

"What _alternate _plan?..." Lex Luthor narrowed his eyes, truly skeptical. "I graciously used my own money to get you out of Imperial custody… So I expect you to _showcase _your so called bounty hunting skills…"

"Perhaps..." Cad Bane began. "We move against one of those close to the Batman and the Emperor? We capture someone they care about, and when the time comes, we spring the trap? An old friend owes me a favor, and he would be more than happy to be our secret weapon..."

Lex Luthor looked down momentarily, before he looked back at Cad Bane and spoke,

"All three of you…" He then looked among everyone. "You will work together, and you _will _put that Bat six feet underground! Understand!?"

Bane curtly nodded, while Deadshot silently agreed after a small amount of silence as well.

"Oh," Lex Luthor continued. "And no _children_… If all this falls back on me, I would _much _rather not be known as the man who was responsible for a child's death… That is a _lot _more difficult to sweep under the rug, and could ruin my entire campaign!"

"I assure you," Cad Bane replied. "You'll know the target the moment you hear the news...A child? No. But it is someone who will break the Emperor and weaken the Bat, giving us the chance to finish the latter off. _Especially _given the Batman's history."

Before Lex could respond, Bane interjected,

"And why don't we just _break _into his hospital room and murder him in his sleep? The place is heavily guarded, I'm sure. But they are of no real concern to me…"

"_Because _I said so!" Lex Luthor shot back, which prompted Bane to growl. "I have revealed to you his location… Now it's _your _turn to listen to _me_!"

"Not to _worry_, Bane…" Lex Luthor eventually spoke more calmly after a bit of silence. "You will _get _your chance to break him… The process is just a bit more… wouldn't you say? _Complex_… Consider this killing multiple birds with one stone."

"I hope you're right…" Deadshot commented.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"How do you know so much?" Ahsoka asked Drew as the latter helped teach her several different martial arts.

It had been two months since Drew had been injured by Bane. And lately…

It was a bit strange. None of the villains, not Joker, not Palpatine, not Quan Chi or Shang Tsung, or the new threat in the form of the Separatists, or really, any of their enemies had made a move in the past few months.

And it was _suspicious_. While many foolishly believed that this meant they had given up, Batman, and indeed, most of the Imperial leadership, Justice League, Shaolin, Jedi, and Avengers all knew differently.

It would only be a matter of time…

"Years of strict training…" Drew answered the padawan's question. By this point, Ahsoka had learned so much more than she had when they first met. Both in terms of Anakin _and _Drew's teachings…

Ahsoka was currently in the middle of a Tae Kwon Do lesson, and threw out a kick towards his body which was both too sloppy and too slow.

Drew grabbed hold of her leg, before sweeping her to the ground.

Looking down on her, Drew lectured,

"The set up for your kick wasn't there… Try moving a bit faster, and mask it underneath other strikes." He held out a hand to help her up as he finished.

Ahsoka took the hand, and stood up.

"Got it..." She began, before raising her fists in a defensive stance. However, she didn't just rush in as she had before…

She waited for a moment, before rushing forward. She sent a kick forward as fast as she could, which Drew swiftly dodged, but she followed up with a series of uppercuts and right hooks.

Each punch was either blocked of dodged, but what he _didn't _realize was that Ahsoka was building up to something.

One final right hand went _way _off to the right, which missed Drew's face entirely. What this _did_, however, was cause Drew to momentarily look at the fist that missed him, which left the right side of his body wide open.

Ahsoka sent a left kick into Drew's gut, which actually staggered him backwards…

Ahsoka was about to run forward to finish the job, before the door opened.

"Drew." The familiar voice of Caesarius said in a no nonsense tone. "Jack wants you and Ahsoka to join him and the others outside."

Drew and Ahsoka looked at one another, before Drew's expression got serious, speaking,

"We'll be right there…"

When they got there, they saw that pretty much _everyone _was there. And at the very front of the group was Jack. They were all looking at a screen…

And on the screen was...Kyle and Gwen, both tied up and gagged. Bruises were already on their skin. Bruises…

Drew stopped. Bruises that came from a crowbar…

"_No_…" Drew widened his eyes with a mutter, knowing _exactly _who was behind this.

There was a sudden sound of whimpering from the TV screen as well, and it was then that Drew and Ahsoka realized that Kyle and Gwen _weren't _alone…

Kylie and Amelia were there as well! Drew couldn't see Jack's face from here, but he could just _feel _the fury emanating from the Emperor…

"_Greetings_, Empire-folk!" The familiar and sinister voice of The Joker spoke, very upbeat, before he slid into view of the camera, spinning around in a rolling chair with crowbar in hand. "_Wheeee_!" He shouted before laughing out loud.

Drew narrowed his eyes, already knowing that a threat was incoming. There was going to be a catch to this video! He just _knew _it!

"Oh, Jackie boy..." Joker cackled. "I know you're watching this!"

Jack trembled, before he snapped.

"What do you want, Joker?"

"What do _I _want?..." The Joker mock asked, before turning around overdramatically, looking into Kyle and Gwen's eyes, both of which began to struggle. Kylie just looked down, trembling in fear, while Amelia looked at Joker hatefully.

"Oh, now don't _worry_, you guys…" The Joker spoke in too calm a voice, before he wrapped an arm around Kylie, who began to hyperventilate immediately. "_Trust _me…" The Joker grinned, getting right into the girl's face, knowing how much she feared him.

"I'll make you a little deal, Emperor..." Joker chuckled as he turned around. "I'll let your little family go on their merry way, _mostly _unhurt," he cackled, before whispering to a non-existent person on the side. "Might need some therapy, though, hahahaha!"

He turned back to Jack.

"I'll let them go, if you do one little thing for me..."

"What's your game _this _time, Joker!?" Drew narrowed his eyes, before Joker shushed him.

"_Quiet_, Batman! I'll get to you in a second!" Joker demanded, before clearing his throat, softly speaking, "As I was saying…I'll release your family, if you use that fancy military of your's to _destroy _a city…You know, like New York or LA! You have one hour to make your decision, or else..." Joker made a cutting motion over his neck.

Drew narrowed his eyes, already walking away to get his Batsuit. Joker cleared his throat, which stopped him in his tracks.

"And in other business…" The Joker read off a piece of paper, adjusting his fake reading glasses. "Oh yes!" He exclaimed, throwing the glasses out of view.

"Batman…" The Joker softly began with a smile. "And how are we today? Feeling any better?"

"Go to _Hell_!" Drew cursed, to which Joker responded,

"_Ooh_! Grumpy as _always_, I see… Well, I can't say I'm surprised!" The Joker laughed. "I had a big _celebration _two months ago, but big boy _Bane _spoiled the surprise!"

The Joker got closer to the camera, before he added on,

"So that's why… I've decided to reschedule it for… _oh_! Today! Did I forget to send out an invitation? Guess you'll have to _find _the place!" Joker taunted.

"_Already _on my way…" Drew told him with narrowed eyes as he began to storm away.

"Fantastic!" Joker cackled. "Just don't be late, Batman! And Jackie boy..." He smirked.

"One hour."

With that, the video turned off…

"Don't destroy a city…" Drew turned around, trying to reassure Jack. "I'll find him…"

"I wasn't _going _to." Jack snapped, before he began to walk off. "The only one I'm destroying is _him_."

"Jack…" Drew turned around, already familiar with this from way back then. "You're letting the Dark Side-"

"Maybe you're willing to let the monster who killed thousands of people, including Bebe, and traumatize thousands more, including Kylie and your own daughter, be reformed, but I don't care. He's too far gone. I don't care what his past is. I don't care what you think. But if you intend on stopping me, you're going to have to _kill _me." Jack said.

"I will kill _no _one!" Drew stood strong, even after that comment about his deceased wife. "No one is dying today, and I will _see _to it that that happens!"

Jack shook his head.

"No. We're doing this _my _way. You had your chance to stop him."

"Fine…" Drew softly spoke with a shrug, before beginning to walk away. "You wanna kill him, go ahead… You just better hope you can find him first. Because I already know where he is…"

Jack replied simply.

"The warehouses...You're not the only one who pays attention to small details."

"No, _not _the warehouses…" Drew corrected. "If you would have looked at the crate in the background, then you would have noticed that it belonged to the Krusty Krab, in its cellar. Mr. Krabs is too cheap to pay for his own logo, so he just kept the old one from the Japanese restaurant."

Jack stopped.

"Thank you." He said softly, before he began to walk off, tears starting to flow as he mentally prepared himself for yet another failure…

A failure as a father and a husband...…

'_I may have failed my fiancée and even my own child… But I will NOT fail you.' _Drew thought as he watched Jack head towards the Krusty Krab's direction.

With that, Drew pushed a button that was on his belt, and the Batmobile sped into view. Hopping inside, Drew knew he had time to retrieve his Batsuit, but he would need to make it quickly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Jack approached the Krusty Krab, he noticed how...empty it was. There were only two Joker goons standing guard with bats…

Jack narrowed his eyes as he activated his lightsaber.

The Joker Goons noticed him, before one of them cleared his throat, reading off of a piece of paper.

"Uh… Come one, come _all_! For the celebration of a lifet-AGHH!"

Both guards began to choke as Jack strode past them. As he entered the Krusty Krab, he let them go at the last minute, before they choked to death..

He remembered his promise to Drew. Right now, he just wanted his family to be free…

He knew what he said to Drew was wrong. He said it because of the fear that he would lose his family just as Drew lost Bebe. He had regained his composure by now, and was determined.

As he walked in, he heard something shuffle.

Jack's eyes widened as he heard the sound of a chair shaking.

As he opened the door, he was relieved to see his family waiting for him. Kyle, Gwen, Amelia, Maisie, Calvin-

Wait...where was _Kylie?!_

Jack rushed forward and pulled the gag from Kyle's mouth.

"The Joker! He took Kylie!" Kyle began.

Jack looked down as he untied Kyle, before a voice spoke behind him.

"Go, there's no time. I'll get them out of here."

Jack turned to see Batman in the doorway.

"I know you didn't mean what you said…" Batman added on. "You were just scared. You didn't want your family to get hurt. Believe me, I've felt that pain too."

"I know." Jack said softly as he looked at Batman. "I'm going to find Kylie. Can you get the others out of here?"

"Yes." Batman answered. "But _be _careful! The Joker would never let us waltz out of here this easily… He's planned something."

Jack nodded.

"I know. I'll be careful."

He began to walk out, before he was suddenly shot through the leg, which caused him to fall down. The gunshot had come from up above! From some sort of sniper!

"Aaagh!" Jack yelled as he clutched his leg in pain. He tried to find the sniper, but Batman had already beaten him to it. He tossed a Batarang up in the rafters, before a slight grunt was heard.

The gunman in question began to fall from his hiding spot, before he easily regained his balance and landed on his feet.

The gunman's face was concealed by a white mask, with some sort of red scope attachment covering his right eye. A large gun was built into his wrist, which is what he appeared to always use primarily.

"The _Batman_…" Deadshot spoke, aiming his wrist gun directly at him. "So we meet at _last_…"

"I know all _about _you, Deadshot!" Batman exclaimed. "They say your aim is… top _notch_!"

"Well, you should _know_… I put you out of commission for _weeks_!" Deadshot retorted.

"It was a good shot, but if you were as impeccable a markman as they say, then you would have _killed _me!" Batman countered.

This earned an angered growl out of Deadshot.

"A mistake we won't repeat today!" Cad Bane snarled as he leapt down from the rafters and fired at Batman. "So predictable..."

Batman rolled out of the way, immediately recognizing who _this _was as well.

"Cad Bane..:" Batman's eyes narrowed. "I thought they put you away for life… There were no such reports of your _escape_."

"Your prisons really are lacking. Perhaps if you did something about it, the Emperor's brat might still be alive." Cad Bane snapped.

Jack froze when he heard that. He tried to stand up, but fell to the ground.

"You're bluffing…" Batman already deduced. "Save your lies. Where _is _she?"

Cad Bane's smirk widened, before he nodded to the rafters one final time.

"RAGGH!" Bane shouted from up above, before Batman widened his eyes, attempting to roll away.

However, the shockwave from the blow that followed knocked Batman back several feet.

"Greetings, _Batman_…" Bane chuckled, before looking to Jack. "_Emperor_… We settle this at _last_!" He finished as he looked back at Batman, cracking his large knuckles.

"Then…" Batman groaned as he stood to his feet, concealing his hands underneath his cape. "Come and _get _some!"

Bane immediately accepted the challenge, as he began to stomp forward.

Batman tossed several Batarangs simultaneously in Bane's direction, to which Bane caught each and every one of them.

"Toys…" Bane commented mockingly. "You try to fight _me _with… _pathetic _little toys…"

Bane tossed the Batarangs down to the ground, now right in front of Batman.

Batman kicked Bane in the chin, but it barely phased the giant, due to him responding with a gigantic punch that sent Batman flying once again.

Jack narrowed his eyes as he tried to stand up, but fell again.

"Superman...looks like we need you again..."

"Don't bother…" Deadshot chuckled. "The walls are embedded with lead. Mr. Krabs thought it would be… _cheaper _than actual insulation? He never was very bright… This made the Krusty Krab the _perfect _place to kill _you_! Superman won't _save _you this time!"

Jack trembled in rage, while Batman was still dealing with an 800 pound killing machine.

Batman threw some smoke pellets down on the ground, attempting to obstruct Bane's view. Batman landed some combinations, followed by a hard kick to Bane's face.

This kick was a hard one, but actually hurt Batman's _foot _more than Bane, himself!

Bane could only laugh aloud, as he grabbed Batman lifting him over his head once again. Rather than struggle, Batman actually _noticed _something while he was up here…

The tubes on Bane's back were injecting him with some kind of _liquid_!

And he was also willing to bet this was the source to Bane's incredible size and strength!

After this initial thought crossed his mind, Bane threw Batman hard against the wall, causing him to groan in pain, holding onto his back due to the level of impact.

Jack watched this for a moment, before he narrowed his eyes. His teeth clenched as he began to stand. Through all the pain, fear, agony and trauma, he did not fall. He stood up, and his eyes burned with determination. But they remained blue.

He raised his hand, and sent a torrent of Force Lightning at Bane.

This merely staggered him, and due to his incredible size and pain tolerance while juiced up, actually absorbed it.

"You will have to do better than _that_…" Bane taunted as he focused his efforts on Jack now. "Come on! Show me _real _power! _Little _man…"

Batman began to get up at this point, and with Bane's back exposed, he knew he had one shot to cut those tubes. So reaching in his utility belt, he took out _three _Batarangs… With a good enough aim, if they were strong enough, it should be enough to cut the tubes, as well as Bane's juice flow…

Jack noticed this, but decided to distract Bane.

He simply held up his hand to his side.

Bane responded by backhanding the Emperor, sending him crashing against the wall.

"Pathetic little distractions will not _work _on me… You think Batman will save you? He is _weak _too! _No _one can stop me! Not even _Superman _who caught me off guard in our last encounter!" Bane said.

Batman began aiming the Batarangs, and appeared ready to throw.

That is, until a gunshot knicked his wrist.

"Agh!" Batman hissed, before he saw that Deadshot was aiming at him, preparing for a _headshot _this time! Batman rolled out of the way just as the gun went off, before he sent a Batarang flying _just _right, to where it stuck in the barrel of the gun!

Deadsht noticed this too late, and upon pulling the trigger, it blew up in his face.

"Ahh!" Deadshot screamed in pain, as he fell to the ground, his wrist gun completely disabled.

Jack grinned.

"You have _no _idea who you're dealing with!" He said to Bane, and the sound of walls _shattering _was heard, getting progressively closer with every second!

Bane was smashed in the head by some sort of flying object, which actually _did _cause him to kneel to the ground for a brief moment, even on his juice.

Mjolnir flew past Bane, and landed in Jack's waiting hand. Jack stood up, and his eyes glowed blue as sparks began to appear around his body. He activated his lightsaber as well, ready to fight.

"At _last_!" Bane smirked, spitting out some blood. "A _real _challenge!"

Jack's smirk widened, and he rushed forward to attack Bane.

Meanwhile, Cad Bane decided to take the chance to give Batman his warning.

"Running out of time, Batman..." He warned. "Would be a shame if you were too late..._again_."

Batman actually smirked, which caused Cad Bane's smirk to broaden.

"No games, this time!" He snarled, and began firing his blaster at Batman again.

Batman rolled out of the way of the blaster shots, taking cover behind the very crate he had noticed in The Joker's video. Underneath his cape, his hand was on a certain part of his utility belt, waiting for the opportune moment…

Cad Bane leapt from the rafters.

"I wouldn't be so confident if I were you..."

"Follow your own advice…" Batman retorted, as he pressed the button he had been waiting on.

Cocking a brow, Cad Bane heard multiple beeping sounds under his feet.

"Motherfu-"

_BOOM!_

Small, mini explosions all went off right on top of Cad Bane, which sent him flying back onto the ground. It also sent his blaster flying a few feet away.

"WHERE IS SHE?!" Jack screamed as he and Bane paused to catch their breath.

"Wouldn't _you _like to know!?" Bane continued to taunt, even with all his exhaustion, sending a shoulder into Jack's face just to make him mad.

Jack was thrown to the ground, but got back up.

"I SAID WHERE IS SHE!" He yelled, slamming Mjolnir down and causing a lightning bolt to strike Bane.

Bane began to tremble, before some smoke emitted from off of him as he collapsed to his hands and knees.

"The tubes!" Batman shouted from across the room. "Cut his _tubes_!"

Jack obliged, and threw his lightsaber forward. In one single strike, they slashed through the tubes, sending all of that green liquid spilling out onto the floor, and _out _of Bane's bloodstream!

Bane gasped as he began to shrink straight away, turning from the hulking giant, back into an average sized man…

Jack walked forward. "I won't kill you, but if I don't know where my daughter is _right _now, you'll _wish _you were dead."

"I… fucking _despise _you, puta!" Bane cursed, taking in some deep breaths, before he actually took off his mask. "But I am _not _without honor! You have defeated me, and because you have, you have earned this right…"

Bane was silent for a bit, before he added,

"The Clown has her… He mentioned something about taking her to a '_carnival_' or some weird shit. The _payaso _is a nutjob!"

Jack looked down, before he turned to Batman.

"I'm going to get my daughter. Can you finish untying the rest of my family?"

Batman turned Bane around, roughly slapping some handcuffs on him, after doing the same with Deadshot and Cad Bane just earlier.

"Gladly." Batman told him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack was rushing as fast as he could to the carnival Joker resided at. It wasn't hard to find, surprisingly. It was, quite literally, in the old amusement park Cartman apparently bought and lost as a kid.

As he approached, a loud screeching sound was heard overhead, which caused him to cover his ears. It was from the intercom to the amusement park, and just moments later, The Joker himself began to speak from the other end of it,

"Well look who it _is_!" There was a slight pause, before his tone changed from cheery, to frustrated. "I don't remember inviting _you_, though…"

"I want my daughter back, Joker." Jack said coldly.

"How typical…" Joker responded. "Okay, Jack! Here's the deal! I'll give you your brat back just as _soon _as the Guest Of Honor is delivered to me personally!"

Jack sighed, and continued to walk through the Carnival.

"I know you won't honor your promises. I know what you want. You're not getting Batman. This is your last chance. Give me my daughter, or I will make you _scream _for Batman's help."

"Ooh! That sounds like _fun_!" The Joker chuckled. "But it looks like you'll have to _find _me first! It doesn't really matter if I'm lying or _not_… _You _don't really have much of a choice, now do you?"

The Joker got closer to the microphone and seriously added,

"Last _chance_… Turn around, and _bring _me Batman! Because if not…"

There were shrieks of agony from someone on the other end, who Jack _instantly _recognized as Kylie!

Jack looked down, mulling this over. As discreetly as he could, he turned a tracker on, complete with a microphone, hidden his sleeve.

"If I bring you Batman, will you just let her live?" He asked.

"Of _course_!" The Joker laughed. "Well, _maybe_…"

Jack looked to the side, before he began to walk back out. He just hoped Batman got the signal-

"I'll take it from here…" Batman walked past Jack, having already been on the way.

"_Batman_!" The Joker greeted. "The Guest Of Honor has officially _arrived_… I have a special _surprise _in store for you!"

"Save your _surprises_… Release the girl, Joker!" Batman demanded.

"Now, now… Don't get your _Bat _panties in a twist! I was just getting to that… Heeheehee." He giggled rather quietly as he finished that statement, before another screeching sound was heard, the intercom turning off.

Jack narrowed his eyes, before he noticed something.

At the top of the Ferris Wheel…

It was The Joker! In one hand, he held an automatic assault rifle, to which he fired multiple rounds into the air with a booming laugh.

And in his other hand he held…

"Kylie!" Jack shouted with widened eyes. That clown was holding her over the edge of the Ferris Wheel's peak! If he let go, that would be a _long _fall…

"Daddy!" Kylie cried out.

Jack's eyes widened as Joker grinned ear to ear, and threw her from the top of the Ferris Wheel, cackling like a demon from Hell as Kylie fell. Immediately following her freefall, The Joker did a frontwards backflip, hopping off of the Ferris Wheel as well in a 'dive' motion.

"_Wheeee_!" The Joker shouted as he quickly fell towards the ground, the assault rifle falling right beside him. He had jumped in the opposite direction he had dropped Kylie from.

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. Kylie seemed to fall an inch a second.

Jack began to run forward, praying to catch her. He pulled her to him with the Force. He prayed to the Elder Gods to deliver her safely to him.

Kylie got closer and closer to the ground, and Jack got closer and closer to her.

Jack held out his hands. He could see Kylie's shadow on the ground now. He could hear her scream of terror as she neared the ground.

Jack leapt into the air, and-

Kylie yelped as she just barely avoided hitting the ground, Jack having caught her just before she would have been killed by the fall…

Kylie didn't register what happened for a second. However, when she realized she was safe in her father's arms…

Kylie buried her head in Jack's chest, softly crying as the ordeal of being tortured by the Joker yet again became too much.

Jack took a deep breath, happy that this was just _over_ with. He stood up, holding his daughter gently.

Batman began to run forward in the direction The Joker had fallen, intent on capturing the clown before he could pull any _more _tricks from his sleeve!

Meanwhile, The Joker popped his head out of a pile of teddy bears that were sitting in a large crate. Joker had aimed his jump to where he would land in it, and break his fall.

Climbing out of the crate, The Joker adjusted one of the teddy bear's bowties, before he began walking away with it with a hum.

However, he stopped in his tracks, looking down at the teddy bear.

"Wait a _second_…" The Joker overdramatically said, tossing the teddy beat behind him as he added, "This isn't what I wanted!"

Reaching back into the crate, Joker pulled out his assault rifle.

"_That's _better…" The Joker commented with a chuckle, holding it up, ready to fire. "Now where did _Batman _go?..."

"Right here…" Batman spoke, before The Joker was kicked in the face, and was knocked to the ground, dropping his rifle.

"Oh, come _on_!" The Joker complained. "Do you have to do that _every _time you introduce yourself!? Why not, 'Hello, Uncle J! Wonderful evening, isn't i'- Agh!" The Joker yelped as Batman lifted him up by the shirt.

"It's over…" Batman shut him down.

"But wait! You didn't receive your _gift _yet!" The Joker excitedly exclaimed, before squeezing the flower on his chest, which squirted out some acid.

Batman immediately let go as his cowl was squirted with the burning acid, The Joker merely laughing at the sight, and picking up his gun.

"And now _Batman_," The Joker began, aiming the gun directly at him. "party's _over_…"

"But wait…" Batman spoke, as if replicating Joker, which actually caused the clown to widen his eyes. "You didn't use suitable enough _acid_!"

Joker's eyes narrowed.

"Oh come _on_-" The Joker was about to ridicule that line, before he was uppercutted to the chin, causing him to accidentally misfire his gun into the air.

Batman allowed Joker no time to recover, and it only took one last kick to the head to put him out. It wasn't the _kick _that knocked him out, but rather, the large food stand that Joker crashed into.

Jack sighed.

"Send some troops to secure the Joker. We have the Joker. Repeat, we captured the Joker." He said on the Communicator.

Kylie whimpered a little, still in a catatonic state, almost, because of what the Joker put her through. _Again_.

Jack sighed, and turned to Batman.

"We should get out of here. The fight is over. For now at least..."

"And to prepare for another…" Batman spoke as he looked down to the unconscious clown, great upset in both his voice and his expression. He truly _did _want to help The Joker. He _did _want to guide him back to sanity.

At _least _sane enough to where he wasn't _killing _people!

But this goal would be one that, even _Batman_, wasn't completely sure he would ever reach.

That didn't mean he would stop trying, though…


	6. Chapter 6, Hope

"Strengthening, our Order is, but a long way it has, before it returns to what it once was..." Yoda said as he and Jack walked through the newly constructed Jedi Academy, which was located quite close to the Wu Shi Academy.

"Fire is a killer," Jack sighed. "But sometimes what's left behind can grow back _better _than the generation before it..."

He looked over to see Kylie, Ahsoka, Dylan and Luke training with Anakin and Obi-Wan.

"If given the chance..."

"Correct you are," Yoda replied, before leaning on his cane, deep in thought. Jack noticed this, and decided to ask.

"What is it, Master Yoda?"

"Acts in mysterious ways, the Force does." Yoda replied. "A reason there is, for us being here..."

Jack cocked a brow.

"There is a reason for everything," the Emperor replied. "You just need to find it..."

Batman stood quite a distance away from Jack and Yoda. He simply had his arms crossed and was observing the padawans training among the masters.

Lightsaber dueling always _was _an intriguing concept to him. It was a lot like sword fighting, one of the many things that Ra's had forced him into mastering first and foremost, but was in its own way _much _different…

Saying that there was very little Jedi or Sith out there would be a lie. Saying that a Sith or a Jedi going rogue wasn't a dangerous thought was just downright _foolish_!

Hell, he knew this first hand from times that Jack, and even Kyle, have succumbed to the Dark Side temporarily. He had been on the opposite end of it.

He was by no means a _Force _user! Even if he _was _Force sensitive, using such a thing was just something that he didn't wish to involve himself in.

_Lightsaber _combat on the other hand, was _quite _high on his priority list! He wasn't quite sure where to begin, or even who to talk to, but whenever he began, he mentally vowed to himself to follow one of the _only _Ra's Al Ghul policies he agreed with: to _master _the art…

Jack and Yoda were still conversing, though one of the other Jedi, an orange skinned alien with a breathing mask on seemed to notice him.

The alien began to walk forward, before speaking in a deep voice.

"Batman, I presume? What brings you to our academy?" He asked.

"You presume correctly…" Batman responded, still watching the padawans train. "I just got done sweeping the streets of town, and luckily no issues have come up today. At least, not _yet_… So I figured I might as well stop by and see how the newly developing Jedi Academy is coming along."

"It is proceeding smoothly," The Jedi began, looking to the padawans as well for a moment. Batman could see two other padawans he hadn't met before, one a human, and the other a Libertus, who were being trained by another type of Dinosaurian alien.

He thought he had seen her before, but didn't know her name.

"Master Plo Koon. Pleasure to meet you. Your exploits and resolve are most admirable." The Jedi introduced himself.

"Likewise…" Batman finally turned around, shaking the Jedi Master's hand.

Once their introductions had been met, Batman looked over at the Padawans, before looking back to Plo Koon.

"So tell me," Batman began. "these padawans… How many do you have? How do most go about _beginning _their training?"

"Their basic training usually consists of meditation and initial physical training. However..." Plo Koon turned. "If you are here to request we train you, we would likely move straight to learning one of the seven forms of lightsaber combat."

"Hmph…" Batman smirked, slightly amused as he crossed his arms. "What are you, a telepath as well?"

"Not many just stand and watch the training without reason, Batman," Plo Koon replied.

"Well, maybe I just found it intriguing…" Batman challenged with a shrug, though he knew the Plo Koon had already figured him out by now.

"Shall I speak to Master Yoda and the Emperor on this?" Plo Koon offered.

"You shall." Batman confirmed. "But I'll come with."

Plo Koon nodded, before he began to walk forward to the two. As they walked forward, Batman noticed Revan entering the academy as well.

"Drew." Revan acknowledged with a nod, which Batman returned, as he joined Anakin and Obi-Wan to instruct the padawans.

"Master Yoda," Plo Koon said as he bowed slightly to Yoda and Jack. "Jack."

"Hm, something to say, do you have, Batman?" Yoda asked.

"I do…" Batman confirmed, before assuming a more traditional stance, much akin to his training in Bhutan, before giving a slight bow. "I wish to attain the skills of a Jedi… Training in the Force, I do not seek, nor do I believe I possess…"

Batman rose up from his bow, before looking down at Yoda, finishing,

"But training in the art of a lightsaber, I _am _intrigued by… I wish to master the art… I wish to push the art to lengths it has never gone _before_."

Yoda rested against his cane, thinking this over.

"Uncommon, it is, to train a non-Force sensitive." Yoda began. "Much training and struggle, you will have. But..."

He looked at Batman. "Train you, we shall. Learn from Master Obi-Wan, you will."

Batman gave a bow once again, before responding graciously,

"I thank you, Master Yoda… Rest assured, you will not be disappointed. I seek to master this art not only to push my own personal boundaries, but for the good of mankind…"

"Trust you, I do." Yoda replied. "A strong heart, you have. And perhaps, more about yourself, you shall learn."

"Gonna learn from some professionals, I'll say that." Jack chuckled.

"I was hoping I'd get to learn from the padawans…" Batman sarcastically responded, almost in a manner that the Drew of old once would.

"Hello there." Obi-Wan chuckled as he walked over. "You must be the fabled Dark Knight."

"General Kenobi…" Batman nodded, shaking his hand as well. "A pleasure…"

"Indeed," Obi-Wan said. "So...you've been friends with the _brother _of my former apprentice? Is he as insufferable as Anakin was?"

"Hey!" Jack and Anakin both protested in offense.

Batman looked to the two of them, before looking back to Obi-Wan with crossed arms and a sight grin of amusement,

"Whatever your guess is, it's likely correct…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Obi-Wan led Batman to another chamber of the academy.

"We shall start by seeing what your basic style of fighting is." Obi-Wan began. "Strong, fast, dynamic, heavy, or defensive, for example."

"Hmm.. Okay." Batman responded, going along with it.

He then noticed that he had his Batsuit still on, before he added,

"Perhaps having this on wouldn't be optimal. Not for my first day, anyways."

Obi-Wan chuckled.

"Possibly. However, if your knack for adapting is anything to go by, I'm sure you will learn in time."

"Fair point…" Batman saw his logic, just deciding to leave it on. Why not challenge himself with the heavier weight right from the get go? After all, he would be fighting this way most of the time, anyways.

Obi-Wan pulled out a wooden staff, with a metal handle.

"Here," He threw the staff to Batman, who caught it pretty easily, even showing off some fancy twirls with it.

"Bow staffs are easy…" Batman smirked. "I've had my fair share of experience around those."

"They will help me gauge what form to teach you first." Obi-Wan replied. "From there, we can begin basic lightsaber techniques, before finding what your preferred form is."

"Well…" Batman understood, before twirling the staff, tightly gripping it at the handle with two hands, and holding it just above his right shoulder, the end sticking out in front to guard his head. "Let us begin."

Obi-Wan nodded, before he grabbed another staff, and raised it over his head while holding his hand out in a fighting stance.

The two circled each other for a few moments, before Obi-Wan switched to holding his lightsaber in front of him in a defensive posture.

Batman recognized this straight away. In sword fighting at least, the defensive ones were usually almost always the toughest. They would either try to counter-strike you, tire you out, or even both.

So what Batman decided to do in this case was to attempt to fight fire with fire. Or at least, in a _sense_.

Batman stood in front of Obi-Wan for a couple of seconds, before he finally twirled around quickly, making his first attack, which was a swing down towards Obi-Wan's head. Obi-Wan easily blocked the strike, which was to be expected.

"Anakin favors strikes such as that. Very powerful, but also very precise." Obi-Wan replied. He retreated back a bit, before launching a strike of his own.

This strike was of a similar strength, but instead of a single downwards strike, Obi-Wan swing diagonally upwards twice, first to Batman's shoulders and then his legs.

Batman deflected each strike by holding his staff down low, only his quick reflexes preventing him from getting hit.

Doing a backwards somersault to gain sone distance, Batman twirled the staff once more and assumed his usual stance, getting back to square one.

Obi-Wan cocked a brow.

"You favor maneuver as much as you do power..." He observed. "To be expected. Without the Force or other abilities, you must avoid getting struck by stronger opponents..."

"A very valuable skill I was taught by Revan in the art of combat…" Batman informed Obi Wan, being sure to never take his eye off of him.

The lesson was never over until it was _over_…

"You learned from a good teacher, then." Obi-Wan complimented, before rushing forward, but this time, using swift, precise stabs and thrusts aimed at Batman's heart, chin and knee. This was a different style than the previous one, and this threw Batman a bit more for a loop.

The first two strikes were blocked, though they certainly backed Batman up. Come the third strike towards his knee, Batman managed to hop over it, but lost his footing and fell onto his back.

He began to scoot backwards while on his back, actually just as skilled there as he was on his feet.

Mark Hunt could attest to that…

Batman held the staff above him as he continued to scoot back, though Obi-Wan continued to stalk forward.

"Adaptable." Obi-Wan complimented, before he got an idea. He held his hand, Force pulling a crate from behind Batman.

Batman heard the crate coming towards him, turning around with widened eyes. Though by that point, it was much too late…

The crate smashed into Batman, which sent him flying a couple of feet, his staff falling quite a distance away.

Failure had finally been met.

Obi-Wan held the staff to Batman's throat.

"Impressive. You are skilled, much more so than any other in basic training." Obi-Wan said, offering Batman a hand. "You only require honing your skills with the blade."

Batman looked at Obi-Wan's hand, before accepting the assistance back to his feet.

"I've mastered swordsmanship quite awhile ago…" Batman began. "Though, this type of sword play is much more advanced… More so than I had once thought."

"It is not impossible to learn." Obi-Wan replied. "In fact, I think I've found the first of the more advanced forms you'll be taught, after you master the basics, of course.."

"Oh, yes… The basics." Batman said, slightly amused that he was actually learning something new. He then crossed his arms, before deciding to ask, "If I may, what form would you be referring to?"

"Form IV." Obi-Wan explained. "Much like the form Anakin prefers, it is aggressive and powerful. Unlike Form V, however, it places as much emphasis on maneuver as it does force. Everything is used to your advantage. Master Yoda is a notable user of that form."

"Fascinating…" Batman put a finger on his chin, before he added on, "I have heard many great things about Master Yoda. He is referred to as one of the most skilled."

"He is the oldest and wisest among us." Obi-Wan replied. "For nearly nine hundred years, he's trained Jedi. Many of the greatest of us here, such as Master Windu, were first instructed by him."

Obi-Wan paused.

"My own master, Qui-Gon Jinn, was trained by Yoda's padawan, Dooku."

There was slight regret in Obi-Wan's voice, mentioning that.

"So _Dooku _used to be among you, then?" Batman cocked a brow, getting invested in the history of the Jedi.

"Yes. He was the most gifted duelist in the order. Unfortunately, he left the Order, and...turned to the Dark Side, spearheading the secessionist movement known as the Separatists." Obi-Wan sighed.

"We'd like to hope there's still good in him, but it's hard to believe, after so long..."

This immediately got Batman's mind running. He had focused on _just _this philosophy! The philosophy that _anyone _could in theory change for the better.

If someone like The Joker or Dooku could change, then couldn't _anyone_? After all, Zillum had instilled hope into Batman for just that reason.

"I… wouldn't _completely _lose hope…" Batman told Obi-Wan, subtly hinting at just what he was thinking.

He had shared his philosophy with his close South Park friends often. To the JL, to _Jack_, to _Ahsoka_, but _never _really towards the Shaolin or Jedi Order…

What better time than the present?

"You still hold out hope that anyone can be redeemed?" Obi-Wan asked thoughtfully.

"That's right…" Batman nodded, before he looked off to the side. "I don't feel as if I should be telling you this… I know how jumpy the Jedi are towards the Dark Side, or other kinds of evil… But even still, I feel as if I should explain this to you."

Batman proceeded to reveal to Obi-Wan the very rough story regarding his youth. How he had joined a gang just to get by to his poor income, how he had _killed _an innocent elderly woman, and also how he got out of it by taking of MMA as a hobby…

He even ventured past that, twisting it into a narrative that, even after all the horrible things he did, he did it for a _reason_: desperation. And where there's a reason, there's always a way to fix it.

"And now, here I am today…" Batman shook his head with a humorless chuckle. "Dressing up as a bat and fighting crime… Not for the sole purpose of locking them away, but to _rehabilitate_ them! To make a scientific _breakthrough_!"

Batman then looked to the side, before finishing,

"But you probably think that's folly logic…"

"I don't." Obi-Wan replied, after much thought.

Batman slowly turned to face Obi-Wan, actually surprised that the Jedi Master hadn't kicked him out by now to openly admitting that he had been exposed to extreme hate and fear, even once committing unwarranted murder.

"You… do understand what I'm saying?" Batman asked him once more, just wanting to make sure he heard that right.

"I do." Obi-Wan said, sighing. "I understand what it's like, to be exposed to the horrors the universe can throw at you. Some break, some run, some do terrible things because of it. But there are those, a select few, who try to do _good _because of their experiences. I will not say it was right what you have done, but you have, in many ways, atoned for some of your misdeeds."

Obi-Wan looked at Drew, who had since taken off his cowl. .

"I trust you to continue to do the right thing, with the training we give you." Obi-Wan added. "The world needs more people like you in it."

Drew grinned slightly, before he responded,

"And I shall… That's all I really hope for, in the end. That one day, this planet- this _universe_… can be a safe haven for anyone residing within it. To not have to _worry _about… when a _war _might break out, if you might get _shot _that day, if you'll get _mugged_…"

Drew looked directly at Obi-Wan as he finished,

"A place where evil is just essentially a thing of the _past_…"

Obi-Wan smiled.

"That's something _all _of us hope for..." Obi-Wan stopped, not knowing Drew's name.

"Call my Drew…" Drew smiled as well. "All my allies do." He finished, replicating what he had told Ahsoka.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bridgette was currently in the diplomatic center of Headquarters. Right now, everyone seemed to be filing records or something. Nothing too major was going on-

"Chief Diplomat?" An aide asked her.

Bridgette looked up with a cocked brow, seeing that the aide was approaching her.

He handed her the paper, looking quite nervous, to be honest.

When she took it, she discovered...it was a _peace _treaty request.

From the _Dark State Remnant_!

"Woah…" Bridgette breathed, totally taken aback. Not too long into her job, and already she was receiving major documents such as _this _one! Not that it was entirely a shock that it would be major.

"This is…" Bridgette began, as she skimmed over the document. "This is _huge_!"

"Do...we ignore it? Or..." The aide asked, seemingly just as confused as she was.

It seemed that the document requested a meeting between representatives of the two factions, as well as a ceasefire, until the treaty was signed.

"No, we can't just _ignore _it…" Bridgette told the aide, before looking back down at the document. "We'll need to call a meeting together… The higher ups of the military, the President, and the Emperor are a necessity in this meeting. This is too vital to be ignored."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So..." Geoff began as the various leaders and influential members of the Empire gathered. "Let's have it?"

The first to speak was Caesarius.

"I say that at the very least, we hear them out. Peace with our neighbors is necessary, especially now."

"I definitely agree." Kenny nodded his head. "The less conflict, the _better_."

"Agreed." Geoff chimed in. "We've been at war off and on for years now, so peace should be at least considered."

He then added.

"Besides, at this point, what forces they have aren't quite a threat to us anymore."

"Underestimation, however, is _not _viable…" Wonder Woman reminded, having come from Themyscira for this very meeting. "That is just one of the basic rules of any combat scenario, especially warfare. We must remain careful."

"What about you guys?" Gwen asked Jack and Drew, noticing they had been silent this whole time.

Jack looked deep in thought, before he spoke.

"We should at least hear them out. But as Wonder Woman said, remain vigilant."

"Drew?" Wonder Woman questioned. "What about you?"

Drew leaned against his hand, his elbow resting on the large table. He stared out into the distance, seemingly in thought, before he gave a nod of agreement as well, no words really necessary.

"Anyone else have anything to say?" Geoff asked those present.

Kyle looked down, thinking this over, but said nothing, pretty much agreeing with the general consensus they all seemed to reach.

"Okay, so then it's settled…" Kenny shrugged, pretty much seeing that no one was objecting to this in any way. "So who are we sending to meet with these guys?"

"Perhaps Bridgette, Apollo and Wonder Woman can form the Imperial Delegation?" Obi-Wan suggested.

"Oi!" Sparrow commented. "I wanna come as well. There might be some good Dark State drinks that we've never heard about!"

"I'm with Captain…" Kenny shrugged in agreement.

"God help us…" Drew uncharacteristically said with a facepalm.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Imperial Star Destroyer under the command of Rear Admiral Gaius Prentus exited hyperspace somewhere close to the border between the Dark State Remnant's last holdouts around the planet of Bastion, and the vast space that the northern parts of the Dilanian Empire.

"Everyone," Admiral Prentus began. "We've arrived at the border."

"Good," Apollo said. "Let's hope they're genuine in their intentions..."

"If they're not," Admiral Prentus said. "I'll _ensure _that they learn the price of dishonesty."

"Well, let us be for sure before we try anything hasty…" Bridgette reminded, looking out a nearby window of the ship. "But at the same time, be fully prepared in case of an ambush."

Apollo nodded.

"Peace is our objective, here, after all." He said in agreement, as a Dark State Star Destroyer exited hyperspace some distance away.

There was a sound of beeping as they received a transmission from the Dark State ship.

"Onscreen." Prentus replied.

"I take it you are the representatives of the Dilanian Empire?" A State officer asked on the comm screen.

"That is correct…" Wonder Woman spoke, crossing her arms as she prepared to hear what exactly would follow.

"I am Supreme Commander Gilad Pellaeon of the State Remnant." The Officer began. "Peace is my objective, here, as I believe it's your's. With your permission, I and my delegation would like to board your vessel to discuss this treaty in person."

Prentus looked noticeably uncomfortable about that, but said nothing, allowing the diplomats to do their job.

"I… don't believe that would be optimal." Bridgette said with narrowed eyes, not of contempt, but of distrust. "I believe a neutral area would do just fine."

"Perhaps..." Apollo suggested to both his allies and Pellaeon. "We meet on Naboo? It is close by, after all."

"Bridgette is right." Wonder Woman spoke. "Meeting in a place such as Naboo would work out quite well, rather than running the risk of boarding the other's vessels. Wouldn't you agree, Pellaeon?"

"That is acceptable." Pellaeon replied cordially.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

An hour later, the two ships arrived over Naboo, where, with the permission of the Queen of said planet, they met to discuss a genuine peace treaty, something that would have, just a year prior, have been unthinkable.

"Pleasure to meet you in person," Pellaeon said graciously as he greeted the delegates of the Dilanian Empire in the conference room.

"Likewise, Supreme Commander." Apollo replied.

"So then…" Bridgette began, leaning a bit forward. "Let us discuss peace…"

The meeting itself went surprisingly well. The State Remnant, which had officially abandoned the 'Dark' part of it's name, was allowed three sectors of territory in the northwestern part of the galaxy, around the planet of Bastion. The two sides both signed a mutual trade agreement, and a demilitarized 'Neutral Zone' was established at the border between the two sides. At the same time, both agreed on freedom of travel in the unclaimed areas of the galaxy, as well as mutual enforcement of trade agreements and regulating smugglers.

By the end of it, all that remained was to actually sign the peace treaty.

Pellaeon signed first, after which Bridgette gave her own signature, followed by Diana as a primary leader and Princess of Themyscira. Apollo signed as well, followed by Prentus, as a representative of the Imperial Military.

"Well," Pellaeon said, raising a glass of wine as the treaty became official. "To peace, then."

"To hope." Apollo added, raising a glass of his own.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey, Uncle Drew." Kylie greeted with a slight grin as Drew joined the padawans for another training exercise.

"This still feels rather strange, I have to admit…" Drew spoke as he stood in his old, black League Of Assassins attire, minus the mask. "And I didn't very much like the braid that Obi-Wan tried to offer me earlier today." He grinned slightly as he finished.

"None of us do, Dark Knight." Apollo's daughter, Kara giggled. "But the Masters insist on us wearing it..."

"Neither did I…" Drew spoke again, before turning his head around in amusement, showing that he _did _in fact put it on. "I decided to humor him."

"Huh, never would have expected that..." Dylan shrugged, a little surprised Drew, the literal _Batman_, would wear a braid…

Drew's smile then turned to a frown. He did realize straight away that he was acting quite… _different_. Almost like his old self.

But was he _really_ meant to have this happiness within him again? Was it true happiness? Or was it just his own inner feelings trying to shield him from how he _really _felt? A brooding, internally broken man with pent up aggression?

Drew merely gave a sigh, his grin completely gone by this point, his serious, Batman voice returning.

"We should get to training… No time to dilly dally." Drew suggested of them, before walking away to prepare for his own training.

"Nice going, Dylan..." Kara's friend, Aoirtae, a Cyrannian human girl, jokingly scolded.

Dylan sighed, feeling guilty about ruining the good mood.

Ahsoka frowned, before walking off to follow Drew, wanting to just check on him and make sure he was okay, at least.

As Drew faced away from the approaching Ahsoka, looked through the respective staffs to find the best one, still confident that Obi-Wan would want him to practice more before implementing a real lightsaber.

Ahsoka was stopped in her tracks as Drew spoke to her in that same tone of voice,

"What do you want?"

He had never turned around. It was as if he already knew someone would follow him.

"I just...wanted to make sure you were okay, Drew." Ahsoka replied, crossing her arms.

"I'm fine…" Drew tried to dismiss, holding up another staff that he thought might do.

"You don't _sound _fine." Ahsoka said knowingly. "Drew, you don't _have _to live like this. We're all here for you-"

"I don't _WANT _to live like this!" Drew finally snapped, turning around with slightly tearful, angered eyes, which caused the padawan to widen her own.

Drew realized straight away that he had acted out of line, even catching the attention of some of the other padawans and masters, before he took some deep breaths, adding,

"I _haven't _been fine, Ahsoka… Not for a long, _long _time." He then shook his head. "And because of that… Because of the promise I made _her_… I'm forever trapped to live up to it. For maybe even a folly cause. But whether it is or not, I don't _care_. Because I'm damn sure gonna keep trying!"

Drew looked down once again, before he tossed the staff back into the others.

"I'm sorry for wasting your time… For wasting _all _of your time. I don't belong here, with my fear and anger."

With that, Drew began to walk off, his expression never once changing.

As he left, Anakin took a deep breath, and began to follow.

"Anakin-" Obi-Wan began.

"I know exactly what he's going through." Anakin said firmly. "I'll be damned if I let it eat him alive like this. Like it did to _me_."

With that, the former Sith Lord followed Drew, intent on talking some sense into him.

"You're _not _going to change my mind, Master Skywalker…" Drew told him as he continued to walk away.

"If I were you, I'd stop and listen." Anakin said firmly. "Because if you keep going down this path, you're going to end up like _I _did."

Drew _did _stop in his tracks, even turning around, but didn't look as though he was going to concede his argument.

"_Two _different scenarios, Anakin! I remember Darth Vader _very _well, and we are _not _the same!" Drew argued.

"We both lost the love of our life. We both suffered greatly as children. We both dealt with abandonment by so many who we trusted. We fought in wars that destroyed families and ruined lives. And at the end of that, we both put on a mask to fight for a cause. Because neither of us had anything left." Anakin said coldly. "The only difference is that you fight for good, while I fought for evil. But make no mistake, Dark Knight, if you continue this path, of trusting no-one and detaching from everyone, you _will _fall as I did. Because soon, you will lose touch with those who you claim to protect."

Drew stared firmly into Anakin's eyes, which the Jedi returned with just as much firmness. After what seemed like several seconds, Drew looked down to the ground with a slight scowl, before asking rather calmly,

"How did you snap out of it?... How did you begin to feel, well… _normal _again?"

The tone of voice from Drew and his expression didn't look they matched at all, but the tone was indeed a genuine one.

"I actually listened to those who cared about me. I actually heard what they had to say, rather than correct and warn them. I actually considered that there was more to life than empty servitude and endless violence." Anakin explained. "I listened to my brother. And I was blessed with a second chance."

"And…" Drew began, his expression now softening, still looking down. "You still think that there's a second chance for me?... That there's still hope for me?"

"What was it you said?" Anakin asked, "_Anyone _can change?"

Drew continued to internally debate with himself, before he shook his head, softly saying,

"The padawan didn't deserve it, Anakin… Your padawan. All my anger being taken out on her. She was only trying to help."

Anakin crossed his arms.

"Then what are you going to do about that?" He asked.

"Do what I should have done in the first place…" Drew responded as he began to walk past Anakin, back towards the Jedi Temple. "Make amends…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are you okay, Ahsoka?" Kylie asked Ahsoka.

"Yeah, it's just..." Ahsoka shrugged. "It's weird. I mean, I know what happened with his wife, but even still, I don't know anything else about him. I want to help him, but...it just feels like there's no way to do so."

"He's gone through a lot. Don't take it personally..." Kylie shrugged, remembering how painful those days were.

As Ahsoka began to take this in, everyone present focused their attention when they sensed someone began to enter the room.

It was Drew, still wearing the black League Of Assassins attire from before, seemingly looking like he had just decided to turn around and come back.

Anakin followed behind him, a neutral expression on his face.

"Drew," Ahsoka began. "I'm sorry, I-"

"Don't apologize…" Drew shook his head, his tone of voice much softer than it was before, almost as if it was filled with guilt. "I'm the one who should be sorry. You only tried to help, and for that, I thank you. I was out of line, and appear to have forgotten what I was once taught by a great Jedi master: never let emotions define your actions."

Underneath his mask, Revan cocked a brow, surprised Drew brought that up. He also...detected something different about Drew, this time…

"After all, conflicting emotions can often lead to anger… Anger leads to fear… And fear-" Drew cut himself off, assuming she had gotten the point. "So what do you say? Can the _noble _Jedi padawan forgive me?" He grinned as he finished, trying to be more lighthearted.

Ahsoka looked at Drew for a moment, before she replied.

"I can, Batboy..."

Drew shook his head with an amused smirk, before commenting towards Anakin,

"Well then… I see why you call her 'Snips'..."

"You have no idea..." Anakin chuckled.

"Are…you still training?" Kylie piped up, curious about whether Drew also changed her mind about that.

Drew looked towards his niece, before he saw a nearby staff on the ground, casually walking over to it and picking it up, impressing the padawans with some fancy twirls he had shown Obi-Wan.

"Who's up first?" Drew playfully challenged.

"Let's see what you got."

Drew turned and saw Jack walking up with a staff of his own.

"Wanting to get some revenge ever since that Wild West duel at your Wedding, huh?" Drew sarcastically asked him.

"No. Still thankful for the _result _of that." Jack replied.

"Oh _gross_..." Kylie gagged at that last part.

"What?" Ahsoka asked.

"You don't want to know..."

"Agreed." Drew told Ahsoka, agreeing with Kylie. "You _don't_…"

Jack laughed as he walked up and twirled the staff.

"Let's see what you got..." He said to Drew.

Drew didn't doubt himself, but he _definitely _knew that this would be a challenge. After all, Jack was one of the most skilled Jedi around, if not the most skilled.

He knew he had mastered sword fighting, but he had a feeling Jack had some Jedi tricks up his sleeve.

Saying he didn't know how Jack fought, however, would be ridiculous. He knew he would have to weather what would definitely be a _very _heavy storm at the beginning, and pick his shots wisely.

Drew twirled his staff, before holding it defensively over his shoulder, and beside his head, ready to block whatever incoming strike might come his way.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Suffice to say, Drew got quite a bit of practice on how to wield a lightsaber that day. Jack held back, due to his Force Powers, but was still a dangerous opponent. Nevertheless, it wasn't a lopsided sparring match at all. Drew held his own to a degree that surprised virtually everyone present.

As far as the essentials of swordsmanship went, Drew performed to a _flawless _degree! In terms of different key factors included in lightsaber dueling, he would still need quite a bit of work.

Lightsaber dueling was a lot _like _sword fighting in many ways, but was far from being exactly the same…

For example, when Drew was able to switch to a non-lethal training saber, he learned very quickly that the blade, due to its energy properties, was nearly weightless. This allowed a Jedi far more speed and power when wielding their lightsaber against a sword of similar power.

At the same time, Drew also learned more than just the basics of several fighting styles.

Obi-Wan helped him learn the basics of Form III, Anakin the strength of Form V, and even Revan chimed in to give him initial lessons on Form VII. But it was Yoda who taught him how to use the form most useful to him, Form IV.

It was as powerful as Form V, but a lot more maneuverable, energetic, and acrobatic, and was one that Drew seemed to favor the most.

However, that wouldn't mean that he would train in the others any less… He intended to master all that he could, and that was what he was gonna do.

It would be foolish to say that he was a master at this point, or even _sufficient _in any way. But as Master Yoda had commented earlier, 'a quick learner, he is'.

Drew also got to meet some of the other Padawans. One of the best, it seemed, was Luke Skywalker, the son of Anakin. He was nearly at the level of a Jedi Knight, by this point, and was often training alone at this point, due to his skill.

"So," Luke began as he and Drew chatted. "You're _the _Batman? The Batman who took down Joker, Scarecrow, Deadshot and Cad Bane?" The younger Skywalker asked curiously.

"That's right…" Drew nonchalantly answered, never even acknowledging or boasting about his achievements. "I just felt that, when I'm not a detective or sweeping the streets, I may as well spend the rest of my time learning a new skill to add to my arsenal. So here I am."

"Interesting..." Luke replied. "Sorry if I bothered you with that earlier question. I just don't know as much about this place and it's heroes as some of the other Jedi. Plus, the criminals tell wild stories about you, so it can become hard to separate fact from fiction."

"Well, between you and me," Drew began, a sly smirk on his face. "I say we _let _fiction be their fact… I've heard the horror stories."

"It'll make them easier to defeat, to be honest." Luke chuckled as well. "Would you rather fight the myth, or the man behind the myth?"

Drew nodded, seeing Luke's point. He was very spot on with that analogy, as that was the idea. To combine skill with stealth and fear, was quite a successful combination most of the time.

"So," Drew began, deciding to change topics. "I've seen your progress. I must say, you have excellent form and technique… Like father, like son, eh?"

"I'm just trying to do the best I can." Luke shrugged. "But thanks. It does mean a lot. You were definitely one of my inspirations..."

"And that's all I can hope for…" Drew simply responded.

That really _was _his goal at this point in life, was to inspire others to fight for justice and the side of good over evil. And if more people did that, then eventually, there may just be hope that the darkness would be cast out by the light.

Ironic, really… Considering what exactly his nickname was.

The two turned to see Kara and Kylie were sparring nearby. Both seemed to be making good progress as well. In fact, all of the padawans were.

"I just hope the Jedi can continue to grow like this.." Luke mused. "The Earth, and the galaxy at large, needs them…."

"And I feel that with people like Obi-Wan, like your father, like _you_ around…" Drew began, looking to Luke Skywalker. "Then that goal is entirely plausible…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was cold. Lightning crackled in the skies of Los Angeles, which was under a foreboding, dark cloud that loomed over the city. It was raining in some areas, but in this particular area, it was at east dry.

Los Angeles, which up until now had been the largest city in the North American parts of the Empire, had experienced a boom in its economy, in no small part due to immigrants from other worlds of the Empire.

Libertus were among the most common of the immigrants, though it was not rare to see the odd Basileus, Duros or Bothan here, now.

However, this particular alien, who now snuck through the endless alleys and run down roads of the less well off parts of the town, had never been seen by humans of Earth before, and indeed, many of the aliens from Galaxia had never seen something like him either.

Talortai were a rare race already, and to see one on Earth was both unexpected, and if one was unlucky enough to know who he was, and who he worked for, it was unsettling.

Urai Fen finally approached an apartment complex which had been almost abandoned, intending on finding his quarry.

He didn't know exactly if the mercenary he was looking for was here, but if the rumors were true…

"No! _NOO_-"

_BANG! _

A gunshot was heard in a nearby room within the apartment complex. There was a man screaming before the shot, but after that… Not so much.

The normally calm and collected Talortai allowed himself to smirk a bit, confident he had found the one he had been searching for…

"Slade Wilson, I presume..." He said in a raspy, alien voice.

"Who needs to know?" Deathstroke asked him in a half-curious, half-demanding voice as he wiped off his handgun and put it away, not even once glancing down at the dead body in a puddle of blood at his feet.

It seemed like a common occurrence for him.

"I have been sent here to offer you a job." Urai replied, not acknowledging Deathstroke's question. "Twenty million up front, and half a billion if you complete it."

Deathstroke merely chuckled, his masked face finally looking towards Urai.

"What do ya take me for, an amateur? Half up front, and half when I'm done… Otherwise, no deal." Deathstroke named his terms.

"For three hundred million and two hundred when you complete it," Urai countered. "I want you to break into the Imperial Prison Complex at Denver. Break out these individuals."

He held up pictures of Bane, Cad Bane, Deadshot, and Joker.

"Hmph…" Deathstroke humorlessly chuckled as he stared at the pictures. "Yeah, I know 'em… Don't know much about the juice head, but I know the others quite well… Joker, I could kill for _free_. The other two? They're just not on my level…"

"The Joker is merely to continue to sow chaos in the Empire. Break him out if you wish, but he is irrelevant to my master's plans. But the other three are far more...profitable ventures..." Urai replied.

"The Bat thinks he has me figured out…" Deathstroke commented. "That I can't figure out the layouts of his new prison designs…"

Deathstroke could only chuckle.

"What he fails to understand is that this isn't my _first _day on the job… The 'security' is a joke… I'll have them out of there in _ten _minutes." He finished.

"Good." Urai replied. "Once they are free, we will take it from there. Here is the initial payment of three hundred million. We will deliver the rest when the job is complete."

He handed a hypercube to Deathstroke. It wasn't even password protected, and sure enough, had three hundred million dollars…

"Pleasure doing business…" Was all Deathstroke said, before he walked towards the open window he had come in from, before leaping out into the night.

"Urai?" The voice of his master asked on the communicator.

"Urai here. He accepted our mission."

"Good. Soon, the Galaxy will be mine. And neither the Emperor nor the Batman will stop me...Return to Saleucaumi immediately."

"Understood, Tyber."

With that, Urai Fen disappeared into the night, preparing for the next operation of the Zann Consortium.

There was something else in that hypercube as well. When the Empire found that…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"And that's why pineapples _can _in fact, give you herpies…" Tom, the news reporter of South Park finished a report.

Looking down at his piece of paper, Tom spoke,

"Coming up, John _Lennon_, of The Beatles sits down for an interview with our lovely assistant, Veronica, and answers some _burning _questions. Stay tuned!"

With that, the TV went to commercial.

"Herpes..." Jack muttered in exasperation. "Who would have thought?"

"I would have thought that scientifically impossible, but-" Drew began, before he trailed off, unsure of how to finish that sentence. "Huh…"

"Is the great Batman finally stumped?" Gwen asked with a slight chuckle.

"I must admit," Drew answered honestly. "I'll have to look into this further in my spare time… There's no _way _that this isn't some tabloid nonsense!"

"I wouldn't be so sure..." Wendy shrugged. "Knowing the media, they just made it up to get views."

"Most likely..." Anakin shrugged. "Remind me why we let them do shit like that, again?"

"'Freedom of press'?" Kenny chuckled, sipping a beer. "That shit."

"So, you're just gonna ignore that _John _Lennon has an interview, Dad?" Adia chuckled. "You used to play The Beatles for me and Mom _all _the time."

"Yeah, well…" Drew shrugged. "Some of us become vigilantes who dress like bats and beat the shit out of criminals. You know, standard stuff…"

"Uncle Drew..." Kylie began. "Are you okay?"

"Well, that depends." Drew cocked a brow, glancing up at the TV briefly. "Okay how?"

"You actually...have a sense of humor, right now." Amelia piped up.

"Sorry to disappoint…" Drew shrugged.

"No, it's a nice surprise." Ahsoka replied. "It's kinda cool, actually.."

"Well…" Drew couldn't help but grin. "I'm glad to hear."

With that, the TV had turned back to the news.

"Alright, all you Beatlemanaics! It's now time for our one on one interview _with_… John Lennon. Veronica?" Tom asked.

"Thank you so much, Tom. And it is an _honor _to be sitting down with _none _other than John Lennon. How are you, John?" Veronica asked the Beatle, who was dressed in a black suit and tie, with a pair of sunglasses.

"I'm wonderful, thank you…" John chuckled in greeting with his Liverpudlian accent.

"So, John, many people are wondering about some of your _comments _from yesterday regarding President Geoff Walker. Would you care to elaborate?"

"Yeah, well…" John Lennon shuffled in his seat, going into thought. "People got _very _upset with me. They threw bottles at me and my bandmates, but listen. I'm just statin' my thoughts, y'know? What is this Empire without a little free speech?"

Jack cocked a brow. He hadn't heard what John Lennon had said about Geoff, maybe because he was busy. To be honest, he was curious. If people threw bottles at the _Beatles_…

"And… what exactly _did _you say, John?" Veronica asked him.

"All I _said _was he focused just a _little _too much on military. Now, I'm not calling him a warmonger or anything. He's a stand up guy, from what I've heard. But all I _meant _was to have a little more focus _away _from the war, the violence, the death, would be _nice _in a way, y'know? We have to defend ourselves in times like these, but there's people currently out on the streets beggin' for scraps of food. That just isn't right…" John Lennon explained, shaking his head.

Jack frowned, seeing where John was coming from, but he also couldn't help but feel a bit...frustrated. This was one thing that annoyed him with _anyone _who brought it up. Yes, they focused on the military, but there was a reason for that.

The Earth, the Empire, the entire galaxy had been attacked almost daily for five years straight, and even then, there was the looming threat of the Separatists. Not to mention the still relatively frosty relationship with Outworld, as well as, according to Scorpion, Darkseid.

The Empire wasn't perfect, but there wouldn't _be _anyone to complain if it wasn't around.

"_Have _you discussed any sort of program to potentially help those people out, Wendy?" Drew curiously asked, since she was in fact a member of Geoff's cabinet.

"We started drawing up plans," Wendy sighed. "But we decided that most people would refuse, because they didn't want their tax money to go to feeding people that really needed it..."

"How awful…" Adia sighed, feeling quite bad for the people unfortunate enough to be in that situation.

"So… cut military funding is what you're saying?" Veronica asked John.

"No! Christ… _no_." John Lennon defended, getting a bit agitated. "All I meant was that as well as focusing on our defense, we need to look out for each _other_! Does a person deserve to go hungry or sleep on the street? _No_. They don't! And that's all I meant by it."

Those comments kind of hit Drew hard. He knew _exactly _what it was like to live like that, and it was _not _fun.

It seemed to resonate with the other people inside of Skeeter's Bar as well, as they all began to applaud Lennon's comments.

"He's right." Jack said. "Wendy, draft a plan to begin creating shelters and..."

Jack stopped, as if getting an idea.

"What?" Drew asked him, knowing this right away.

Jack reached into his pocket and pulled out his replicator. He began entering in some data.

"What are you doing, daddy?" Maisie asked, curiously.

"Making a replicator that will allow people to create their basic supplies, within reason of course. We'll start giving these out once the details are sorted out." Jack replied simply.

"Well, that's definitely a start…" Drew commented.

"Well, John," Veronica continued, clearing her throat. "Moving away from politics, I hear you and the rest of the band are supposed to play a big concert soon, right here in South Park. Is that true?"

John Lennon chuckled, before he humorously replied,

"Well… _maybe_."

Jack smiled slightly, getting an idea as well.

It was time to do as John Lennon said…

"Unfortunately that's all the time we have, John. I know it's short, but y'know what… Tom loves the spotlight." Veronica jabbed.

"Quite alright." John chuckled. "I don't mind short interviews. Though, it seems a lot more George's style."

Veronica chuckled, before she said,

"Okay, well it's been an honor… Back to you, Tom."

"I, um…" Tom began, clearing his throat while he processed what Veronica had just said about him. "Anyways, we have another breaking story in the world of sports!"

Jack finished entering the data by this point, and in his hand, he held two new replicators.

"You made two more Replicators?" Kyle asked.

"Not just that. I made the _future_..." Jack replied simply.

"Well…" Drew began, looking at the two replicators. "That was easy enough."

Jack looked at Drew for a moment, as if he saw a ghost.

"What?" Drew asked him.

Jack just smiled.

"Nothing. Everything is just fine..."

Drew looked down slightly, debating on whether or not he should respond. Before he could, however, the voice on the TV caught his eye,

"We sit here _live _with former UFC Light Heavyweight champion Jon Jones, who is looking for a bit of _revenge_. Was it, Jon?" Ariel Helwani, a reporter for ESPN asked Jon Jones, who carried a scowl on his face.

"That little boy took _my _belt, and then decides to run!" Jon Jones began, very heated. "He _really _thinks that after _one _lucky shot he can just ride off into the sunset and be the best ever? No… In fact, I've done lots of soul searching, and a lot of _training _since our last encounter."

"So, does this mean you're looking to fight him?" Ariel Helwani asked. "Especially knowing that he's the mythological _Batman_?"

Jon Jones could only laugh.

"I don't care _who _the fuck he is. Average dudes off the streets get beat up by him, but that's because they're _trash _cans! If he wants to dress up like a mentally challenged rodent, then that's fine by me… I'll _still _whoop his ass, and show you all who I really am!" Jon Jones cockily spoke, dead serious.

Drew could only narrow his eyes, his fists clenching. The memories of how much he _despised _this guy started to come back to him…

"He's insane..." Carandial muttered.

"This guy isn't _serious_, right?" Adia laughed.

"Oh, and uh… If you don't wanna fight me, I understand." Jon Jones continued his tirade, smirking towards the camera. "I understand if you don't want to end up like your wife."

Jack froze.

In fact, pretty much everyone else did so as well. The tension in the room was so thick you could cut it with a knife.

"H- How _dare _he!" Adia roared. "I oughta _kill _him-"

"No, Adia…" Drew calmly put a hand on her shoulder, which surprised nearly everyone. He looked up at the TV with a scowl, before he spoke, "This guy wants to fight? I'll _fight _him."

"And make sure he never fights again." Kylie said angrily. "After what he said, I say make him _pay_."

Drew merely looked towards Kylie for a bit, and then towards Adia, Ahsoka, Jack, and the others, before sharply exhaling, standing up out of his seat and exiting the bar.

Ahsoka looked down. She knew how much Bebe meant to Drew. _Especially _after that monster defiled her grave…

"Should you decide to sign the dotted line?" Jon Jones winked. "See you next Saturday, pussy."

There was a loud sound of glass shattering that caught everyone else by surprise.

It looked like Anakin had literally crushed his bottle of beer in his anger.

"I say rip him a new one..." He muttered. "You _don't _say that to someone who's lost the one they love."

"And now… I guess you see why it's so hard to move on." Drew spoke beside the exit, looking back at them. "How can you move on when you're _constantly _reminded of her fate?"

This time, no-one had an answer for him. No matter how much they wanted to give him one.

And for that reason, it showed just how alone Drew really was, sometimes…

"I'll see you guys later…" Drew sighed. "Thanks for the good time." He finished, the brooding tone slowly beginning to return, officially exiting the bar this time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Beatles were backstage at the newly constructed South Park arena, which held a maximum capacity of 100,000!

Paul McCartney briefly peaked from behind the curtain, before he gasped upon seeing the full house that was present. They could be heard from _quite _a distance away.

"Good God, lads…" Paul spoke. "This may be our biggest gig _yet_!"

"You think it has to do with the fact that John made people hate us?" George Harrison asked.

"Shut up, you git…" John Lennon teased with rolled eyes. "They don't _hate _us… There's just those patriotic types that come around often, and when _one _dumbass takes things out of context, well then _everyone _is against us."

"John's right… I think we'll be fine." Paul laughed. "Didn't see _too _many bottles out there."

"Just tomatoes…" Ringo Starr sarcastically responded, to which they all couldn't help but chuckle, John and George tuning up their guitars to prepare for their first set.

As they did so, they heard a knock on the door behind the stage.

"Probably the welcoming committee." George commented, looking at John, who rolled his eyes as he walked towards the door.

Upon opening it, they saw it was Jack.

Paul, George, and Ringo all gasped, shocked that the Emperor was quite literally backstage with them. However, John was the only one whose expression never changed, looking as if he was just talking to an average person.

"Can I help you, Emperor, or is this about the President?" John Lennon nonchalantly and sarcastically asked him.

"Yes, it is." Jack said coldly to John, narrowing his eyes.

John widened his eyes, as George muttered,

"You've done it this time, John…"

Jack scowled, before a grin formed, and he began to chuckle.

The other Beatles began to laugh, as John now couldn't help but form a grin and shake his head.

"I like your sense of humor, mate… Now get in here, c'mon! Stop starin' at us from the hallway. It's creepy."

Jack walked in, before he explained.

"I actually wanted to thank you for what you said on your interview last night. You brought some vital issues to my attention, and I want you to know that we _are _going to fight to make things better for everyone."

John's eyes widened a bit, as he looked back to his friends.

"You're kidding, right? Like, this is some sort of trick?" John Lennon asked Jack, wondering what the catch was.

Jack shook his head.

"No. I am being nothing but honest." He pulled out the home Replicator prototype from his pocket, and proceeded to explain his plan for the future.

The Home and Regional Replicators, which would be operated by individual citizens and the local governments, would allow people to provide for their basic needs, but also work for more if they desired it. People would earn points for the Home Replicator and be able to use it to get more high end stuff, while the more people who earned points in a local area, the more points the local government received to help improve that area. However, Regional Replicators could only be used to produce community items, rather than personal ones. People would be encouraged to work to improve their lives, and now, they could. And the community would benefit as well.

And 'basic needs' was defined as the housing, transportation, food and appliances minimum for the owner, and all their dependents, to survive.

This new system would replace currency, and all the problems that came with it. The rich would lose their monopoly on society, and not just Earth, but the entire _galaxy_ could now experience the true fruits of peace.

"...And I want you to be the ones to announce this to the world. They need hope, and I believe that you four can give it, better than I could at least." Jack finished.

"Why, hey!" Paul perked up, still stunned by how much he liked the idea. "We're supposed to be on galactic-wide television! If we announce this, it will be _huge_!"

"Y'know, you're _right_, Paul…" Ringo agreed. "This just made our so called 'biggest gig' even grander!"

Jack looked at John, silently asking what he thought of all this.

John took a breath, tuning his high E string on his guitar at last, before the crowd began to cheer loudly, as they had been informed that they were about to come out.

"Well, lads…" John Lennon began with a grin. "Let's give them a gig they won't forget!"

The rest of The Beatles all grinned, and with that, they waved respectfully towards Jack before they finally headed towards the stage.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"This is so awesome!" Amelia laughed as she and the others watched the Beatles walk out.

Needless to say, the crowd went _nuts_! You could barely even hear someone else talk who was a couple feet away.

"I know! I hope they play Norwegian Wood!" Kylie laughed ain agreement.

"It's so _loud_!" Kenzi shouted while covering her ears, excited for the performance as well. At this point, she was old enough to talk and have an intelligent state of mind, doing most things herself.

"_WHAT_!?" Adia shouted, trying to find out what Kenzi had said, though the deafening cheers still continued.

Finally, each Beatle was in their usual spot, and the screaming subsided for a brief moment. John gave a smile and rose his eyebrows, which was all it took for another barrage of screams to come. The Beatles simply began to laugh, seeing how insane this was.

Their presence caused a sensation that was simply out of this world.

John returned to the microphone, before his Liverpudlian accent echoed loudly,

"How's everyone doing tonight!?"

The crowd responded by cheering, once again, as loud as ever before.

"We have something we'd like to announce tonight!" John Lennon exclaimed over the crowd. "Something that I think is truly astounding!"

John didn't take too long. Maybe a couple of minutes to explain what he had heard from Jack backstage, as well as his thoughts on it.

"And quite personally!" John Lennon began to wrap up. "I think that is quite astounding, is the fact that, at least for the moment, they _are _willing to listen! Let's hear it for the Emperor!"

The crowd began to give a huge round of applause, the spirit of the venue only appearing to grow stronger. Every face in the crowd looked ecstatic about the proposition to help those less fortunate.

Jack froze when he heard that. For the first time, he felt like he heard genuine..._hope_. And more than that, faith in him, and more importantly, _trust_. And he was _proud _of that. He loved these people. And he would defend them. They owed him nothing. He owed them everything…

"So enough with the politics!" John Lennon chuckled. "You wanna hear us play, yeah!?"

The crowd began to roar, and with that, John Lennon said one final thing,

"Oh! And just to thank the Emperor for hearing out my message, I quite clearly seem to remember that his _daughters _are in the crowd tonight!" He spoke, a spotlight shining on them to point them out.

Kylie and Amelia's eyes widened as the spotlight shone on them.

"Ya wanna come on up here!?" John Lennon offered them over the crowd's noise.

"Come on, don't be shy!" Paul urged them up towards the stage with a chuckle.

Kylie and Amelia hesitantly walked over, both looking absolutely awestruck by their favorite band.

"Hi..." Amelia said nervously. However, she was grinning as well, just like Kylie. They were so happy to have been given this opportunity, but were also overwhelmed. They loved the Beatles. And this...this was too much..

"What's your name, loves?" John Lennon asked them.

"Kylie.." Kylie said with a smile.

"Amelia.."

"Wonderful names, really…" Paul commented. "Quite classy. Elegant almost."

"So, Kylie… Amelia…" John began with a grin, looking down towards them. "What's your favorite song?"

They noticed the two girls' nervousness straight away, to which John and George respectively put a reassuring hand on their shoulder.

"Don't be nervous…" John Lennon tried to reassure them.

"The Long and Winding Road?" Amelia suggested.

"Oh, that one?" Paul chuckled, looking to his bandmates. "I suppose it is quite a beautiful tune… Very melancholic, though."

"Oh wait!" Amelia said. "Norwegian Wood!"

Kylie cocked a brow.

Amelia whispered something to John Lennon quickly. This caused him to chuckle and ask the two of them,

"How'd you like to perform the two opening numbers with us?"

Kylie and Amelia's eyes widened. Kylie looked nervous, but Amelia nodding quickly.

"Thanks!" She said for the both of them.

With that, John Lennon pulled out his acoustic guitar, with George Harrison walking towards the back of the stage and grabbing his sitar, an instrument of Indian origin that they had pioneered in rock music to begin with.

It was also the instrument that gave _Norwegian Wood_ its distinct sound.

"One, two, three, four…" Paul began, before the familiar melody of Norwegian Wood began to play, John Lennon strumming it on his acoustic guitar.

The crowd roared upon hearing the opening, knowing straight away what it was.

Kylie and Amelia both had great singing voices. They did the best they could, obviously being in the presence of their idols.

And if anything, their distinct voices, combined with John and Paul's already flawless harmony made the song even _better _to the audience!

By the end of it, as the audience cheered, John Lennon said to Kylie.

"Happy birthday, love."

The other Beatles echoed this, saying simultaneously,

"Happy birthday, Kylie! Hey!"

This got the crowd pumped up, and concluded what was simply an astounding gift for the daughter of the Emperor.

Before she left, Kylie turned and hugged John Lennon.

"Thank you!" She said, genuinely grateful for all this. It was truly an amazing birthday.

John merely returned the embrace, grinning at his best friends with an amused expression. This wasn't typically something that happened very often. Well, most female fans _wanted _to, but never got the chance.

But Kylie was an exception! This was as a thanks for the Emperor actually hearing him out, so this was no big deal at all.

In fact, it felt good to brighten up her day.

The rest of the concert went just as well as they had planned! After Kylie and Amelia returned to their seats, much to the amusement of Adia and slight envy of Kenzi, and well, everyone else, they gave them a concert they would never forget!

Some old songs were performed, with even some _new _ones in there as well!

But eventually, after those two hours, The Beatles _did _have to go backstage, and the concert did have to come to an end.

Regardless, though…

It would be one of the most historic concerts in recorded human history! And not just that, but it was broadcast _across _the galaxy. And the cheers on Earth were joined by cheers from thousands of worlds and _trillions _of people…

This concert and the device it brought with it, shook the _stars_.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So..." Geoff asked as he and his cabinet looked over the new system they had designed for the Home and Regional Replicators. "We're all in agreement? We ready to start giving them out?"

"Well, Mr. President," Harvey Dent began. "I am not just a man of the law, but _also _a man of the _people_… I say we're ready."

"Same here." Jax nodded.

"Ditto." Sonya added on after her CO.

"Then let's save our Empire." Apollo said.

The first shipment of Home Replicators left just minutes later, inaugurating a new era. An era, many hoped, would be one of peace and prosperity.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack was currently hanging out with Kenny, deciding to take a brief break from the administration of a galaxy spanning Empire.

It had been a few days since the first Home Replicators were handed out, and already, it seemed the world was improving. While the world was a little more weird, thanks to a lot more people allowed to create what they wanted within reason and be who they wanted to be(which included the occasional anime fan dressing up as their character, though much to Kenny's frustration, none were dressed as hentai girls), the entire energy of South Park was changing. People seemed happier.

"Uh… Uncle Jack?" The voice of Adia spoke, surprising Jack.

Jack turned.

"Adia? Everything okay?" He asked.

"Okay…" The lioness chuckled. "So, I'm outside doing some of my typical exercise routines for the day, and three men in suits came up to me.. _demanding _to speak with Emperor Anderson." She finished with her eyes rolled.

"Anyways, they're outside the door." Adia motioned with her head, before finishing, "Good luck… They kind of strike me as what Dad would call them, 'pricks'."

Jack cocked a brow, before asking Kenny.

"Kenny?"

"Oh no!" Kenny immediately protested. "No no no! C'mon, Jack! You can't have _me _speak to those rich guys! Rich people are _assholes_, man…"

"I was just going to tell you to get your pistol ready, in case they try to sue us." Jack said quickly. "Come on, I wouldn't be _that _evil to make you talk to rich pricks _alone_. Hell, I don't even think _Darkseid _would go that far."

"That's reassuring…" Kenny humorlessly chuckled as he loaded his pistol. "Anyways, better solve this now rather than later, eh?"

"Yep!" Adia agreed. "Well… bye now!"

"Wait-" Jack began, before he noticed that Adia was already gone…

"She really _is _her father's daughter..." Jack sighed.

"You mean there was someone _here_!?" Kenny asked Jack. Whether Kenny was joking or not, he had no idea.

Jack shook his head, before walking out.

"Can we help you, gentlemen?" He asked the three suits.

"Yes, you _may_, good Sir!" An average sized man with a monocle spoke in a posh British accent. "Sir Remington is the name! It has recently come to my attention that these so called, erm… _Replicators_, was it? Has been given to the _poor_! Is this true?"

Jack blinked.

"Yes, they have. They're to help people."

"Quite preposterous!" Another gentleman, this time a tall and lanky man with a cane spoke. This man's accent was a British one as well, and was just as pompous in tone. "Sir Reginald! Owner of the Money Corporation! Because of this, we can no longer spend our money on more _money_! How _dare _you, good sir, ruin such an honest line of work!?"

Jack looked at Kenny with a 'what the actual fuck?' expression on his face.

"Uh… That's a real company-" Kenny began to question, before the final man, a short and fat one with a top hat spoke, with, of course, a _very _pompous and rude accent!

"Excuse me!" The short, fat man with a mustache cut Kenny off. "Do you know who you _question_!? Does the name Monsieur _Hopkins _ring a bell!?"

"Uh…" Kenny began, feeling slightly uncomfortable. "No-"

"You _haven't_!? Well then, you must be among the _poor_!" Monsieur Hopkins cut him off once again. "Away with you! Higher social statuses are engaging in fisticuffs of _words_, at the moment!" He waved his hand with so little power, yet with such aggression.

Jack looked at Kenny, then back to the men.

"Fuck off.." He said to them. "I don't know who you people think you are, but you're speaking to the _Lord High Admiral _of the Imperial Military. So unless you show some respect, kindly take your spoiled and frankly intolerable selves out of my capital."

"You are Monsieur _Anderson's _boy, yes?" Hopkins asked Jack, which caused Jack to facepalm. Hopkins shook his head, before adding, "Such a shame… You have fallen _far _from the tree, clearly…"

"And I am _proud _of that." Jack snapped, hating to be reminded of his father and what he caused.

"Now, here's the thing, no matter what you say, no matter what crumpets or tea or diamond encrusted _dildos _you offer me, I'm not going to stop helping my people. So, you can get on your merry way. Cheerio." He said in a mocking tone, before waving them off in the same manner they had to Kenny.

"Ugh!" Reginald exclaimed in disgust. "How _crude_… Let us go, gentlemen! Clearly _some _people wish to frolic in the presence of the _poor_!" He finished as he aggressively fixed his suit.

"Indubitably…" Remington looked up with his eyes closed. "So _despicable_…"

"Gentlemen…" Hopkins spoke, before they began to exit the room in the most pompous and cringeworthy way possible.

"Daddy!"

Jack was relieved to hear Maisie's voice. His youngest ran up to him excitedly. "I just got out of school! I just won a game of dodgeball in P.E! Just like Uncle Kenny said he did that one time!"

Jack grinned as he picked up his daughter. "That's great, Maisie!"

"Hey!" Kenny laughed, before looking at her with a smirk. "Nice job, kiddo! So tell me… how many _boys _did you get out?"

"Seven! Including Robbie!"

Robbie was a boy in her class that was the resident popular kid. He and Maisie _hated _each other, and would take any opportunity to one up the other.

"Great, sweetheart!" Jack chuckled. "How were your other classes?"

"Well..." Maisie began, getting a bit nervous.

At that moment, Jack got a call on his phone..

It was...the school…

He looked at Maisie with an exasperated expression.

"What did you do?" He began as he shook his head.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To Jack's surprise, he also saw Calvin waiting in the principal's office. And not only that, but Kenzi and _Drew _were there as well.

"I gotta say," Drew shook his head, speaking to Jack. "I never envisioned myself standing in a principal's office again, and yet here I am…"

Jack nodded.

"Brings back memories, doesn't it?" He sighed, reminiscing about their Senior year in High School.

"Yeah, well… Not particularly _good _ones." Drew admitted, before he looked down at Kenzi with a disappointed scowl. Kenzi could only look away, hiding her face in her arm, really guilty she was in this situation.

"I just don't know what they could have done…" Drew added on, shaking his head. "According to the principal, it's bad enough for us to have to come in."

"Oh no..." Jack sighed as he sat down.

Calvin had his arms crossed and an annoyed expression on his face. Maisie whispered something to him.

"Nice going, spiky..." She said, using her nickname for him.

"Bite me." Calvin muttered.

"Hey!" Drew this time scolded him, often utilizing his quote unquote 'Batman' voice to his advantage when scolding children. "Don't tell her that! That's a bad figure of speech!"

"But you guys say it!" Calvin protested. "Besides, it's not like Robbie got _hurt_!"

Jack was about to intervene, when the door opened, and Principal Victoria walked in.

"Mr. King. Emperor Anderson." Principal Victoria greeted.

She sat down at the table.

"Principal Victoria," Jack greeted. "What happened?"

"Well, Robbie came to me earlier, saying that Calvin, Maisie and Kenzi threw dodgeballs at his face after class, after the game was over, and they got him hurt." She replied. "Poor kid was crying really badly."

"He _always _cries!" Calvin protested. "And he called my sister a bitch!"

"_Calvin_!" Drew exclaimed again, before Kenzi actually butted in this time,

"But it's _true_! He's such a _snitch_!"

"Yeah! We won that game fair and square!" Maisie added.

"Regardless," Principal Victoria said. "We have a zero tolerance policy for violence here."

"Was Robbie hurt?" Jack asked.

"Well, no-" Principal Victoria began, but Jack continued.

"Did Calvin, Kenzi and Maisie provoke him at all?"

"He- He called Maisie a _bitch_, and that.. he hope she _dies_." Kenzi began to tell more of the story, which actually caused Drew and Jack to widen their eyes.

Jesus… Kids could be vicious these days!

"And- And _also _that he hoped a Dark Place ship would blow her up…" Kenzi added, mispronouncing the term 'Dark State'.

Jack looked at Drew with a slightly disturbed expression. Yes, Robbie was just a kid, but even still, the memories of the war were still _very _fresh in everyone's mind. It wasn't uncommon to find a veteran telling stories or at events, though luckily, very few were living in hard times thanks to the efforts of Jack to give the soldiers a better life after the war.

"This…" Drew began to speak as he recovered from what his still guilty daughter had just told them. "This wouldn't have to do with the Veterans' assembly from last Monday, would it? And he just picked the term up?"

"Well..." Principal Victoria began, also a bit unnerved by what Kenzi said. She sighed, deciding that this wasn't worth punishing the kids over. Especially given the fact that Kenzi and Calvin lived _through _the war…

"You're free to go." She sighed. "And I will have a nice long chat with Robbie's parents about this."

Drew looked to Jack, before he looked down at Kenzi with a sigh.

"Come on, Kenzi… Let's go home." He spoke, before she hesitantly stood out of her chair, still feeling a bit bad. Drew then looked to Principal Victoria, politely saying, "Thank you…"

Jack got up soon after, and led his two youngest children out.

"Are you okay, Maisie?" He asked her.

"Yeah..." Maisie sighed. "But..."

She looked at Jack and Drew.

"What _was _the Dark Place?" She asked them.

"Am I still in trouble-" Kenzi asked right after Maisie's own question, before Drew told her,

"_No_, Kenzi.. Just-" He shook his head, trying to reassure her. "-Just don't throw _dodgeballs _at people unless you're playing a game… Understood?"

"Mm hmm…" Kenzi nodded her head, still a bit guilty, but was relieved to hear she wasn't in trouble like she thought.

"And it's Dark _State_, Maisie…" Drew corrected her, informing her of the actual term. "Dark _State_…"

Jack took a deep breath.

"The Dark State was our enemy in the wars. Well, one of them. They killed a _lot _of people and hurt a lot more. A lot of grownups, and even many kids, saw that first hand, so never use the Dark State like Robbie did. Because a lot of people are still sad about what happened with them."

He looked at the kids.

"You're not in any trouble. Just remember that Robbie is a jerk, and that he's just trying to get a rise of out of you. Ignore him, and he'll leave you alone."

"Besides," Drew began. "he _is _still a kid, just like you all… Just because they act mean or do bad things, doesn't mean they'll _always _be that way."

Drew looked down, taking a breath as he reflected on his youth once again.

"As Jack said, just ignore him, and he won't find it as fun." Drew finished.

"Yes," Jack said in agreement, before he chuckled and ruffled Calvin's hair. "Oh, and don't repeat anything Uncle Kenny says, okay?"

"Okay," Maisie giggled.

"You mean like the time he said fuc-"

"_Woah_!" Drew cut her off, looking up in the sky. "Hey... Did I just see a bird? Huh… Weird."

"Yes, _don't _say that." Jack said.

"Yes sir!" Calvin saluted jokingly, accidentally smacking Maisie in the face.

"HEY!" She growled, before lunging at Calvin. The two kids immediately began rough-housing, with Kenzi clapping her hands in giggling delight.

"Dumbass!" She threw out there so innocently.

Jack looked at Drew with an exasperated expression.

"Kenny's off the babysitting list-" He began, before Calvin yelled,

"HEY! DON'T PULL MY HAIR!"

Jack facepalmed at that.

"I swear, Kylie and Amelia are easier to deal with..."

"Same with Adia…" Drew added, before he sarcastically spoke, "I wonder if it has to do with the fact that Adia is a fully matured lioness, and Kylie and Amelia are in high school?"

"Most likely..." Jack shrugged.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was the night before the fight between Drew King and Jon Jones for the Light Heavyweight title, also known as the night of the, in Drew's mind, dreaded press conference!

Cars were parked all up and down the street, many people struggling desperately to get inside, though by this point, it was already a full house, with both fans and journalists.

Drew was currently backstage awaiting his time to walk out there, this time with _far _less fear than the first time. His training wasn't _near _on the level that it was now! At least, that would guarantee a victory on paper…

Underestimating your opponent was _never _good, which Jones found out the hard way the first time around.

Jack, Kyle, Gwen, Kylie, Amelia, Calvin, Maisie, Adia, Sharon, Kenzi, Anakin, Obi-Wan, Ahsoka, Luke, even Thrawn…

They all had time to attend the press conference, and the event that was to follow the next day.

Finally, UFC President Dana White walked up on the stage, stepping up on the podium, one chair on each side of his.

"How's it going, everyone?" Dana White greeted. "This here will be the press conference for the _long _awaited rematch between Drew King, upset winner of their last fight, and now apparently the famously known _Batman_… VS debatably the greatest martial artist in the history of the sport for a _long _time, former champion Jon Jones.."

The crowd began to cheer, ready for the two men to finally step out.

"Alright, let's do this! Come on out, boys!" Dana White officially called the two fighters out, the crowd going wild.

Drew came out on the left side of the stage, while Jon Jones came out on the right side. Both men walked up a set of steps, immediately staring each other down, earning an excited reaction from the crowd, before Dana got in between the two.

"Save it for the stare downs, gentlemen… Take a seat."

As Drew began to comply, he caught just one last glimpse of Jon Jones mouthing the words, 'dead'.

Drew paid him no mind, however… He was in quite healthy condition compared to last time. He was _easily _at 205 pounds, when used to, he weighed close to 245.

And better yet? He had even _more _solid muscle since back then. Training among Ra's and Revan have certainly helped him stay in peak physical and mental condition.

Jack watched the two, for a moment, before looking away, not understanding why this was even a thing. This guy had _no _idea who he was going up against. But then again, if he was suicidal enough to want to fight Batman AND mock Bebe's death? He deserved what was coming to him.

"I hope Dad knocks that prick unconscious…" Adia spoke with crossed arms, not at all really minding her colorful language when she saw Jon Jones' overconfident face.

"Ditto." Kylie added.

"Pay him no mind," Thrawn cautioned. "Drew knows what he is doing. He is the most intelligent being in the galaxy. He will know how to handle this glorified gladiator..."

"I sure hope so…" Kenny spoke. "I have 10,000 replicator points riding on him!"

"You bet your _entire _paycheck on this fight?" Jack and Thrawn both asked the Lord High Admiral in exasperation.

"Oh come _on_!" Kenny defended. "High risk, high reward! Drew will smoke his ass, _anyways_. Easy pay if you ask me…"

Thrawn frowned.

"Nothing is ever certain, Lord High Admiral. The surest path to defeat is confidence in victory."

"_Or_…" Kenny responded. "I could be _rich _after this! Well, my points will be doubled… Yeah, if Drew somehow loses, though, I guess this _was _kinda dumb…"

"Who has the first question?" Dana White asked, before a journalist received a microphone down in the crowd.

"Right here." The journalist acknowledged. "Drew, it's good to see you back in the Octagon! But my question is _why_? Why _did _you decide to come back after so long?"

"To defend my late fiancé's _honor_…" Drew simply answered, glaring daggers over at Jon Jones, who smugly smirked at him, giving a shrug towards the crowd. "He thinks that I'm somehow the same 'lucky' child is facing him again. Well, that's where he'd be _wrong_!"

Drew scowled, before he finished in a truly Batman tone of voice,

"You have _no _idea what you've gotten yourself into… You wanna speak ill of the dead? I'm gonna teach you some _respect_. My only regret is that I knocked you unconscious too soon last time."

Drew slammed his mic down.

"OOH!" The crowd all spoke, thinking that Drew completely burned Jon Jones there. All Jon Jones did in return was smile and nod his head, as if he was ready to unleash his pent up frustration in the cage.

"Your response, Jon?" The same reporter asked Jon Jones.

"Well, listen.. He's right." Jon Jones began, speaking in a calm and gentle tone of voice. And _already _Drew knew what he was doing… He was gonna play the sympathy card.

"And y'know," Jon Jones continued. "I know I.. got _heated _and said some things that shouldn't have been said, and I apologize. I remembered that God wouldn't want me to act in such a heinous way, and all I wish to show is to prove my skills in the Octagon and get that belt back. Thank you…" Jon finished, earning some applause from the crowd from those who had bought it.

Kylie snickered slightly.

"Bullshit..." She muttered, just loud enough so that Drew and Jon Jones could hear.

Jon Jones couldn't help but snicker, pointing down at her.

"Hey, hey… I like that little girl's attitude. Hey, how about letting _her _ask a question? Go on. Hand her the mic." Jon Jones said, kind of amused.

"Oh, no question. Just find it funny that you think you even have a _chance _against the guy who took down Joker, Thanos, and a ton of other monsters who, for all their faults, still at least fought fair. Trust me, you think you can beat him? I pity you. And I'm frankly surprised anyone bought the same shit you've been saying for years. What, is the knowledge that you lost fair and square last time to a _little _boy too hard to take?"

Some of the crowd began to laugh at Jon Jones' expense, with his supporters beginning to boo Kylie. Somehow, some way, it was split in opinion of who the people were going for.

"_Ooh_!" Jon Jones laughed. "She _vicious_! Am I right?" The crowd began to cheer their agreement, before Drew spoke out,

"That's enough, Kylie… Just ignore him. I wish to only do my talking in the cage."

"You _think _that's what's gonna happen…" Jon Jones snickered. "But you _wrong_!"

"Well then I guess we'll see, won't we?" Drew retorted, before slamming his mic down.

"Yep… We will." Jon Jones nodded. "Keep that personality, by the way! It looks way better than the brooding, suicidal emo one."

Much of the crowd began to laugh, but Drew just sat there stone cold. He wasn't really concerned about his words…

Jack watched this, silent. He wasn't at all amused by this. To be honest, he just wanted to get this over with. Jones was the most insufferable, cocky prick in history. Jack hoped Drew knocked him down a peg again. Preferably in an even more humiliating way.

"At least it's more convincing than the facade your entire career is..." Anakin shrugged.

"What's that, partner?" Jon Jones asked Anakin, all smiles.

Anakin looked up.

"Look, I understand why you're acting like this. All cocky and brave, but I think it's kinda obvious that deep down, you're afraid of Drew. And that's why you want to fight him again. To prove to yourself that you actually can win without drugs or fighting dirty..."

"Ooh!" The crowd said once again, Jon Jones motioning his hands forward.

"Keep 'em coming! Keep them _coming_, bro! I _love _it!" Jon Jones laughed.

"Such big talk from such a little boy..." Gwen shrugged. "Maybe one day you'll actually be able to back up that trash talk with actual _skill_."

"Just ask Alexander Gustafsson or Daniel Cormier…" Jon Jones nodded his head with a shit eating grin. "They felt my power, my technique, and my skill first hand… So until you go toe to toe with me in an Octagon, you really can't say much."

"Then when can _I _get into that Octagon?" Jack asked seriously.

"Anytime, buddy… Anytime. Just ask Dana for a contract!" Jon Jones continued his tirade, both Drew and Dana White sensing some tension heating up.

"Okay, Jon… That's enough…" Dana White spoke, trying to get things back on track.

"Kid," Jack said as if he was scolding a child. "I don't need a weapon to take you down. So if you want a fight, I will fight. Because listen, buddy, I fought Shao Kahn. I fought Thanos. I fought Darkseid. You want to face me to prove to yourself that you're more than a limpdicked, drug-addicted pisshead, go ahead. Because you don't scare me."

"Listen, 'kid'..." Jon Jones mocked Jack's recent words with a grin. "You're the one who got aggressive with _me_, okay? So if anyone's starting a fight, clearly it's you."

"And yet you were the one with a deathwish who brought this _lovely _gathering together." Obi-Wan said. "I distinctly remember you threatening Drew, and mocking his late wife. You're not fooling anyone, and I can see that we're just making you enjoy yourself, so I say we settle this in the Octagon where you lose to a real fighter and a real warrior. Talk all you want, but you're not fooling anyone. It's pathetic really."

With that, Obi-Wan sat down with a smirk on his face. Everyone else in Drew's close group of friends and family also sat down, deciding to follow Obi-Wan's advice.

Jon Jones never even acknowledged Obi-Wan's comment, merely yawning and asking Dana,

"Can we get to the next question, please? These people are really starting to bore me…"

Drew could only sigh, shaking his head. He hated this press conference, but if anything, it just reminded him of just _how _much was at stake here. This time, not only was a belt and his dignity on the line, but his late love's honor as well.

This time, none of his friends said anything. It seemed that they decided this wasn't working…

"So when will you get KO'ed?" Amelia asked. "Will it be like Ben Askren?"

The crowd, as well as Dana White and Jon Jones had to laugh at that one.

"That was pretty funny, girl! I like you!" Jon Jones commented. "I _hate _Ben Askren, though."

Amelia shrugged, deciding not to take the bait on that one. She hoped it would actually get under Jon Jones' skin to ignore him.

"So Jon," Ariel Helwani, the ESPN journalist who had interviewed Jon Jones earlier in the week spoke up. "rumor has it that there may be some… _suspicious _levels of testosterone in your drug test results. Can you either confirm or deny such allegations?"

'_Well oh my God! Clearly there IS!' _Drew thought, simply amazed at how many times this has happened before.

"That's a good question, Ariel…" Jon Jones cleared his throat, speaking in a soft tone of voice. "And the answer is _no_. I've learned from my mistakes."

There was a round of applause from the crowd that followed.

This time, none of Drew's friends and family made any comment. In fact, they barely even acknowledged it. It was like they didn't care what he said, not believing him either way.

"And Drew, if I may," Ariel Helwani went to him. "How do you expect to prepare for such a difficult rematch in Jon Jones?"

Drew simply stared at Ariel Helwani, before he picked up his microphone and retorted,

"I think you may have your questions mixed up… That sounds like something you should be asking _him_."

And of course, the crowd, Dana White, and even Jon Jones was eating it up.

"Not like it would even be a challenge for Drew..." Ahsoka finally broke the silence.

"Oh, now I did not see _you _before…" Jon Jones grinned. "I like your snarkiness!"

"Yawn..." Ahsoka shrugged. "Say or do something interesting, then talk to me..."

"Oh, I'll show you interesting…" Jon Jones nodded. "Just be there at cageside, and you get to see as I whoop this mentally unstable, pretty boy's _ass_… Okay, sweetheart?"

"Ha! Like you are anywhere _near _his level." Ahsoka replied. "Listen, dude, you're out of your league, so save yourself the humiliation and give up now. Probably would be infinitely less humiliating than losing to him again. After all, he's a much better fighter, and a much better man..."

"Told his ass…" Adia chuckled in agreement.

Before Jon Jones was inevitably going to retort once again, Dana White finally thought that enough was enough.

"Okay, that's probably all the time we're gonna have here tonight! Thank you all for _coming_. Now let's face these two off!" Dana White announced, the crowd beginning to cheer and stand up to their feet.

Drew and Jon Jones went backstage just as they were before they walked out, though only briefly… It didn't take but a couple minutes for all the tables and chairs to be moved out of the way, and with that, Dana White stood on the center of the stage as both men walked back out to a chorus of cheers.

They walked onto the stage, before at last, they stood only mere inches apart. The tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife.

Jon Jones, as usual, didn't look his opponent in the eye, opting to look off to the side. But this was commonplace. Drew continued to stare at him head on, however, his piercing blue eyes never blinking once.

They were in that 'killer' mode.

Jones eventually _did_, turn to face him, though, and when he did, all it took was one cocky smile, before…

Jon Jones shoved him.

Needless to say, all hell broke loose, as Drew lunged forward, Dana White trying desperately to hold both men back.

Jack rushed forward to try and get between them, but Anakin beat him to the punch. He smirked, and used the Force to give Jon Jones a wedgie. A little prank and a bit of revenge. Nothing more...

Jon Jones didn't really seem to care much, though, simply adjusting his pants, nodding with an overconfident grin, not only at Drew, but also towards Jack and Anakin who were on stage.

'_Your boy's gonna die!' _Was what Jon Jones mouthed to them, before doing the 'crotch chop' taunt, a show of disrespect.

As always, the crowd seemed to enjoy such theatrics…

Jack shook his head, before turning to Drew.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Never better…" Was all Drew spoke as he adjusted his shirt, never taking his eye away from the now departing Jon Jones.

"Just take him down, fair and square." Anakin said. "That'll wipe that obnoxious smirk off his face..."

"Yeah," Adia began. "Before he asks for a third fight, right?" She began to laugh.

"I guarantee you after this one?" Drew shook his head, dead serious. "He won't _want _a third one… I embarrassed him last time. This time? I only intend to teach him a lesson in humility."

"He needs one..." Maisie muttered. "He's an asshole."

"Maisie!" Gwen and Kyle both said, though Jack couldn't help but snicker.

"Yeah! An asshole!" Kenzi repeated, giggling.

Sharon of course got onto her just the same, not at all impressed that they knew such language at their age.

"You're sleeping on the couch tonight." Gwen said to Jack with a glare.

Jack's eyes widened. "Oh come on-"

"Seconded." Kyle added, before she looked to Maisie and Kenzi.

"Oh, come on, guys…" Adia defended her uncle to Kyle and Gwen. "I mean, is she lying?"

"Hmph." Gwen shrugged, before replying. "Perhaps...but still, these kids have been cursing like sailors lately."

Kyle sent a glare to Kylie, Amelia, and Kenny. "No cursing in front of the kids, got it?"

"Yes, ma'am…" Kylie, Amelia, and Kenny all hung their heads down, speaking simultaneously.

"Pussies…" Calvin snickered.

Dead silence…

Jack held his hand up to his mouth, trying _hard _to prevent himself from laughing out loud. Unfortunately...he failed.

Jack walked off, laughing his ass off.

"Never use Kenny as a role model, Kenzi…" Drew shook his head, looking at her. "That's the result you get."

Kenzi looked like she wanted to say something clever as a retort, but decided against it when her sister, Adia, gave just as stern a look to back her father up.

"Yes, Dad…" Kenzi spoke, much to Kenny's dismay.

"Oh, come on! I'm not _that _fucking ba- _freaking_! I said 'freaking'..." Kenny said.

"Kenny?" Gwen said, not looking at Kenny.

"Yes?" Kenny responded.

"Shut up."

"Yes, boss…" Kenny immediately stood at attention, nodding his head.

Maisie looked at Kenzi, before she whispered 'well, he's busted.'

"Yeah…" Kenzi couldn't help but giggle at Kenny's expense.

Kyle, Gwen, Drew and Sharon looked to each other, before they all began to walk off with their respective children, having enough of this silliness.

And in Drew's case, by 'children', they meant Kenny. Sharon went off with Kenzi back to her house, where she typically always stayed at this point, which Drew didn't really mind. Sharon was well trusted, and it was a safe place to live. Kyle and Gwen walked off as well, followed by Calvin and Maisie, who were in turn followed by Kylie and Amelia.

Jack was already waiting by the car. He grinned nervously, walking up to greet them, but…

"Don't even think about it," Kyle said, causing Jack to immediately back up and hang his head in resignation.

He tried to send a look to Gwen, but immediately shrunk back at her glare.

As the others got into the car, Kylie gave her father a sympathetic pat on the shoulder, before following.

'_Fuck you, Kenny McCormick...' _Jack thought in annoyance.

'_It would be an honor!' _Jack could almost envision Kenny retorting right back.

Jack sighed, deciding he needed a xanax, at this point…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I simply cannot believe that we are here _live_, and get to witness this insane rematch four years in the making!" Joe Rogan, one of the men on commentary began to speak, full of hype.

"That's right, Joe. It was indeed that fateful December night in 2019 where these two behemoths squared off for the first time! And needless to say, what we received was upset of the _year _when Mr. King knocked the then undefeated champion out in less than a minute…" Jon Anik, Joe Rogan's usual partner on commentary began to speak as well, giving some background to those watching at home.

"Man, I personally cannot _wait _to see this go down! And it all happens… right now!" Daniel Cormier, the final man on commentary, and long time rival of Jon Jones spoke, the lights beginning to dim.

Jon Jones' music came on, him beginning to wal casually down towards the cage. Though, his expression looked _much _different than how it did at the press conference…

No, this was a face of fearful determination! That was the best way to describe it. A lot rode on whether or not he could win tonight.

And that's why he planned to do exactly that! And he didn't care how…

When all the security measures were put in place, Jon Jones stood in the cage, in his corner, while his team stood just outside the fence right beside him.

The crowd cheered for the former champ, though it was mixed in there with plenty of boos to spare!

The lights went dim once again, and this time, Drew began to walk out, like Jon Jones, to a mix of cheers and boos.

Every one of his friends and family who had attended the previous day's press conference was there beside him, walking their way towards the Octagon with him.

As they began to walk up, Thrawn placed a hand on Drew's shoulder, before nodding with a determined expression.

Drew gave a nod of his own, before pounding his two red outlined UFC gloves together, before jogging the rest of the way towards the cage, ready to show Jon Jones who was the real King of the Light Heavyweight Division.

Again, all security measures were taken, such as adding vaseline to Drew's face to lessen the impact of punches and make cuts less common, as well as patting him down to check for any weapons or other form of cheating.

Once he was cleared, however, he entered the cage, stepping onto the opposite side. His friends stood just outside the cage, acting as his cornermen, also there to support him during the fight.

"Good luck out there, mate!" Mark Hunt grinned. "And again… Glad you hit me up to be apart of your corner! Feels like old times, eh?"

"Yeah…" Drew couldn't help but chuckle slightly. "Yeah, it kinda does…"

Jon Jones began to stare Drew down, his expression quite cold and serious. Drew returned the stare with just as much ferocity. The two men paced back and forth, looking like a couple of caged lions once again.

Jack shifted his gaze between the two several times, trying to stay calm. The tension was already rising.

He could tell Drew was agitated.

He knew that this fight...either way, it would be _bad_…

One of them could very well get hurt…

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Bruce Buffer, the voice of the Octagon, finally began to announce, which meant that the fight would soon be under way. "This _is_, the _main _event of the evening! _Live _from the T-Mobile Arena in Las _Vegas_!"

Bruce Buffer readied himself to say his famous line, as did the crowd,

"_Iiiiit's_… TIME!" Bruce Buffer exclaimed, thecrowd going electric with anticipation, Drew and Jon Jones continuing to pace back and forth giving each other death glares.

"Five rounds for the _undisputed _UFC Light Heavyweight Championship of the world!" Bruce Buffer said, reminding everyone just what they were fighting for.

"Introducing first…" Bruce Buffer began to walk towards Jon Jones. "_Fighting_ out of the blue corner! A mixed martial artist, holding a professional record of 25 wins, 2 losses, and _1 _no contest! He stands 6' 4" tall, weighing in at 205 pounds! _Fighting _out of Albuquerque, New Mexico, by way of Ithaca, New York, he is the _former _UFC Light Heavyweight Champion, and the number 1 ranked, Light Heavyweight contender in the _worrrld_…"

"_JON _'Bones' Jones!" Bruce Buffer announced the former champ, which was met by the mixed crowd reaction.

"Come on, Uncle Drew..." Amelia said. "You got this..."

No-one could deny, that whatever the result was, they were worried. They knew what happened at the Press Conference.

Jack and Anakin in particular were worried. If Drew made a mistake, _would _Jon Jones kill him?

They knew how strong Drew was. They knew Drew wouldn't let Jon Jones kill him, but just the idea itself was unsettling.

They just hoped this would be over quickly and _decisively_. So Jones would shut up.

"And now introducing the _champion_!" Bruce Buffer continued, walking over to Drew's corner. "_Fighting _out of the red corner! A mixed martial artist, holding an _undefeated _professional record of 2 wins with _no _losses! He stands 6' 4" tall, weighing in at 205 pounds! _Fighting _out of South Park, Colorado, by way of _Missouri_. He is… the _reigning_, _defending_ undisputed UFC Light Heavyweight Champion of the world!"

"_DREW _'The Dark Knight' King!" Bruce Buffer officially announced, with a nickname and all. This was met with mostly positive cheering fron the crowd.

"And when the action begins, our referee in charge, Steve Mazagatti!" Bruce Buffer finished, which was met by overwhelming boos from the crowd.

Steve Mazagatti was perhaps the worst referee in UFC's _history_! What was he doing here!?

"Oh no..." Amelia muttered. "Not _him_!"

"Is he a bad referee?" Maisie asked.

"I know that asshole!" Kenny commented. "He's the guy who let that one Jon Fitch fight go on for too long! The guy had Jon Fitch in a choke for damn near _thirty _seconds while he was unconscious before anything was done about it… Could've _killed _him!"

"Great..." Kyle muttered.

"They're _seriously_ letting a guy like that ref this fight?!" Gwen asked. "Are they _trying _to get someone killed?!"

"I've fought under Steve's reffing…" Mark Hunt shook his head, his Aussie accent incredibly strong. "A right _prick_, he was! Not to mention incompetent…"

"If they try anything," Jack said to Kenny and Anakin. "We're stopping the fight. I won't let Drew get hurt over this."

"Don't lose confidence in him yet, mate…" Mark Hunt spoke, pointing to Jon Jones. "Look at him… Nervous, he is! I've never seen Jon so engaged before."

"Yes," Thrawn nodded. "He's worried. If Drew can exploit that worry, he will gain an even more considerable advantage...And that's not even counting his existing skills."

By this point, the cage doors were closed, and minus the referee, Drew and Jon Jones were the only two men in the Octagon.

Steve Mazagatti stepped in the center, before he asked both men,

"Are you ready?"

When both men nodded, the fight was finally initiated!

Drew started off straight away by shifting his _whole _body into an overhand right, which looked like it was heading for Jon's chin.

Jon's eyes widened, but realized that Drew had only faked him out. By then, though, it was too late, as Jon had slipped and fallen onto his ass, having trying hard to dodge the punch.

The crowd began to laugh at the slip, Drew motioning Jon Jones back to his feet.

Kylie grinned, before yelling.

"C'MON, Uncle Drew! You got this! Show him who's boss!"

Needless to say, Jon Jones' face lit up with newfound anger, standing back up to his feet.

He and Drew stood in front of each other, more at a kicking range.

"Now here, Drew's gonna wanna be _careful_…" Joe Rogan began to educate the people watching on TV. "Jon Jones' kicking from this range is simply incredib- OHHH!"

Joe Rogan shouted as Drew evaded a body kick from Jon, sending a two punch combination, ended with a _massive _head kick which _stunned _Jones!

"Jon's hurt!" Joe Rogan exclaimed as Jon stumbled backwards in survival mode. "He is hurt _badly_!"

"That's it, buddy..." Anakin said with a grin.

"Buddy?" Obi-Wan chuckled.

"What?"

"Oh nothing, let's just continue to watch." Obi-Wan replied with a smile.

Thrawn grinned as well, seeing just how skilled and capable Drew really was. He had evolved so much since they had first met…

Drew sent two more punches into Jon's face, which finally sent him to the ground.

"OHH!" Daniel Cormier shouted. "Jon Jones is down! But he's still in this fight!"

"Let's go, Dad!" Adia shouted. "Do it for _Mom_!"

Jon Jones' face was leaking blood, but he managed to wrap his legs around Drew's torso, getting in a much safer full guard position. This way, Drew wasn't able to land full blows to his face while on the ground.

"_Unbelievable_ heart and willingness to stay in this fight for the former champ!" Anik commented, as Jones began to recover a little bit after that onslaught.

"Get out of it…" Thrawn whispered. "Strike at his weak point and break his hold..."

To be honest, the Grand Admiral was actually even more invested than he expected. While he wasn't normally one for friendships and was very professional, he still reserved a _very_ strong respect for Drew, and he wanted to see his friend win this day. Win it for both his own sake, and for the sake of the woman he loved…

All of a sudden, the crowd, commentators, his corner, and even Jon _Jones' _corner were shocked when Drew suddenly began to stand to his feet, with Jon's legs still wrapped around his body.

"_Incredible_!" Joe Rogan exclaimed, before Jon Jones was slammed to the ground, followed by a chorus of cheers.

The slam resulted in Jon loosening his grip, and Drew raining punches down onto his face.

By that point, however, the horn went off to signal that round one was concluded.

"Stop!" Steve Mazagatti spoke, getting in between the two.

With that, Drew walked back to his corner, sitting in his stool, while Jones got up and stumbled back to his.

"Just as we taught you..."

Drew turned to see _Revan _had joined the others. While he still wore that mask, Drew could tell that the Gray Jedi was smiling.

"You okay?" Thrawn asked Drew.

"Never better…" Drew grinned, glad his old master could attend tonight's event. "Give me some water and pat some ice on my back, and I should be good."

Revan nodded got some water, while Thrawn gave him some ice.

As he did this, Drew noticed that the people in the stands, and indeed, in his corner, had grown.

He could see the _entire _Jedi Order, the Shaolin, the Avengers, the Justice League, Simba, Nala, and many Imperial Admirals.

Everyone was here. And they were here for _him_. To see him fight. To see him _win_.

Sparrow raised a glass of rum to him, before clapping.

"You got this mate!"

Drew nodded his head, appreciating and just soaking in all the support he was getting.

But now, the horn had sounded again, meaning it was time to stand up out of his stool.

The Octagon cleared out once again, and Drew and Jon were ready to fight in round 2!

When the ref initiated the second round, both men went right to work.

Drew began to think up a strategy… Anything that might be able to-

_THWACK!_

Drew widened his eyes when he felt a sting in his leg, which Jon Jones had just kicked.

"Beautiful leg kick by Jon." Joe Rogan shared his thoughts.

Drew had to admit, it _was _a nice kick. But it wouldn't be enough to do anything major.

As Drew moved his feet around, moving around and watching out for that leg kick, Jon Jones surprised him by throwing a two punch combination instead of a kick!

Except that the second punch got him right in his eye! Almost like it was more of a _poke _than a punch, which was illegal in the UFC!

Drew began to voice his concern towards the referee, but-

_WHACK!_

"OHH!" All of the commentators exclaimed at the same time, as well as the crowd, when Jon Jones dropped Drew with a _massive _head kick!

"The champ is _hurt_!" Joe Rogan announced. "He is still conscious, but he is _hurt_! Think there may have been a poke to the eye that the ref neglected to see."

"Is he fucking _serious_?!" Amelia exclaimed. "That's _illegal_!"

"I _know_, little one…" Mark Hunt shook his head in annoyance. "Mazagatti is a fuckin' _git_!"

"It would seem so." Revan growled. "Blatant favoritism..."

"Agreed." Mace Windu muttered. "Unfair."

"No, mates…" Mark Hunt corrected. "Just sheer _incompetence_."

"That's...even worse..." Captain Barbossa, who had just returned from an expedition to the Unknown Regions, along with two others, Venatorius and Maethoruin, snapped. "Pitiful swine like him make me sick..."

Jon Jones began to rain blow after blow into Drew's face, busting him wide open! If the eyepoke didn't do enough to Drew's vision, the blood leaking down into _both _of his eyes certainly were!

However, Drew simply tried wiping it away fron his face and continued to fight.

He grabbed onto Jones' arm as he tried to punch him once again, but this time Drew wrapped his legs around it.

"Armbar! _Armbar_!" Joe Rogan shouted, standing up from his seat. "Drew has _got _it! That is _tight_! Jones' arm might break here!"

And sure enough, Jones clutched both of his eyes shut, taking deep breaths. The strain on his arm was simply _enormous_!

"Finish it..." Maethoruin spoke, crossing his arms. He always had a knack for determining when an enemy was at his or her weakest. And right now, this was it. He wasn't nearly as close to Drew as the others. In fact, he had never met him, but respected him for his exploits as Batman.

"Come on, Drew..." Skipper chuckled. "Take him _down!_"

"Yeah!" Patrick exclaimed in agreement.

And indeed, that arm was in _tight_, and Drew's Jiu Jitsu looked to be _too _much for Jon Jones!

"AGH!" Drew suddenly shouted in pain, letting go of the hold and clutching his groin when Jon Jones sent a full force knee into it.

"Oh _no_…" Joe Rogan shook his head, the crowd now booing Jones at this point. "Oh that is _horrible_."

"How is Mazagatti not _seeing_ this!?" Daniel Cormier ranted, simply outraged.

"Oh I'm going to _kill _him!" Kylie exclaimed, getting up, but was stopped by Amelia, who said.

"He's not worth it, sis."

"Pathetic..." Revan snarled, clenching his fists in anger as well.

"That cheating little- UGH!" Adia growled, beginning to get _really _mad.

Jon Jones sent a few more punches to Drew's face, who could do nothing to really defend them as he clutched his groin.

Luckily, though, the horn sounded, which meant that round 2 was officially over.

Jon Jones stood to his feet with a smirk, walking back to his corner, as Drew slowly struggled his way back to his feet, still clutching at his groin, which sent pain all through his body.

Luckily, Drew made it to his stool, though not without deep breaths.

"Drew, are you alright?!" Geoff asked as he, Kyle and Obi-Wan approached.

"He got hit full force in the family jewels, bro!" Kenny added. "Of _course _he's not okay!"

"He- He got my groin.. _pretty _good, guys…" Drew breathed. "Even with the cup on, th- a full force knee from Jones is- doesn't exactly.. _feel _great!" He finished, struggling to get his words out.

"Do we need to stop the fight, Daddy?" Adia gently asked him. "Are you too hurt?"

"_No_…" Drew firmly rejected, shaking his head, though he clenched his teeth in pain. "Jones wants to cheat? F- _Fine_! But I have a job to do in there! And I intend to finish it!"

"Then show him who you _are_." Jack said firmly.

Drew gave a firm nod, as the horn sounded for round 3 to begin.

"Round 3 under way of a possible 5…" Anik spoke as the two fighters stepped forward once again.

Drew's groin had recovered a little bit, but it was in _bad _shape!

Straight away, Jon Jones went for a clinch, managing to lock in a Thai Clinch for the briefest of moments!

When he felt Drew aggressively trying to work his way into a different transition, Jones panicked and sent yet _another _knee into Drew's groin!

Drew fell to the ground, as Joe Rogan complained,

"Oh now that is just _bullshit_! Who the hell hired this referee!?"

This time, however, Steve Mazagatti _did _jump in, much to the crowd's relief.

However, all he really did was give Jon Jones a _warning_.

_Just _a warning.

Kylie had to be held back by both Amelia and Dylan now, while all the others present all seemed similarly pissed off.

"Show him who you are! No _mercy_!" Jack yelled to Drew. "Don't give up, Drew!"

"His balls probably hurt, man!" Kenny pointed out. "Let's give him a minute… Or will the ref even _give _him time to recover?"

As if on cue, Steve Mazagatti continued the round, with Drew still kneeling a bit on the ground.

"_Unbelievable_…" Joe Rogan shook his head.

"Joe, believe you me, if the ref or Drew King's corner doesn't do something about this shit soon, _I _may have to jump in there! _I _dunno!" Daniel Cormier exclaimed, truly appalled by the blatant fouls, combined with poor officiating.

Jack looked down, holding the white towel in his hands. He knew he could end the fight now. Drew's safety and survival needed to be their priority.

But…

Jack looked up at the fight. If they gave up, then what would it mean for Drew's mental health? Knowing he failed Bebe. And not only that, it may even _embolden _criminals, seeing their worst nightmare humbled so greatly…

Jack's hands trembled as he went back and forth between throwing in the towel, or giving Drew a chance to recover…

Knowing full well he could get away with it, Jon Jones extended out another finger, attempting to poke Drew in the eye once more.

However…

_CRACK!_

That's when his finger was roughly grabbed by Drew, who snapped it in two.

This caused Jones' eyes to widen, no real scream of pain coming out of him. All he could do was stand there frozen as Drew coldly told him,

"Let's do this…"

_WHACK!_

Jon Jones was clocked in the jaw by a massive right uppercut as Drew rose back up to his feet, which sent Jon Jones stumbling backwards.

"Oh! Oh, look at this!" Joe Rogan got the attention of his other two commentator partners.

"The champ with a massive uppercut! Took Jones _quite _off guard!" Anik point out.

Jones tried clinching up in a desperate attempt once more, throwing another knee at Drew's groin, but this time it was intercepted, countered with a massive right punch to to face, which instantly shattered his nose.

Jon Jones began seeing stars in that moment…

"OH! Jon is hurt! He's hurt bad!" Joe Rogan exclaimed, as cheers echoed throughout the arena.

"Take him _down_!" Calvin exclaimed.

"Just like how we trained you..." Revan said quietly.

"Don't give in..." Thrawn added.

"Come on!" Anakin cheered.

"Go, Drew!" Ahsoka yelled in agreement.

Scowling with only the ferocity of the Batman, Drew put the stumbling Jon Jones into a Muai Thai clinch.

_BAM!_

"OHH!" The crowd simultaneously said as Drew's left knee collided with Jon Jones' face.

_BAM!_

Another knee connected, this time his right! Drew let go of the clinch, knowing that Jon was in _serious _trouble now!

As Jones stood there in a daze, all it took was one more right hand…

_THWACK!_

Drew's fist collided with Jon Jones' chin, which caused his eyes to roll into the back of his head, his entire body going stiff as he fell to the mat, completely out cold!

The referee immediately jumped in! He had seen enough!

This fight was over…

Jack immediately ran over towards Drew, who could only stare down at Jones' unconscious form.

"Wow!" Daniel Cormier laughed over commentary. "What a _come back_! Especially after so much adversity in the way of _fouls_!"

"Truly _outstanding_…" Joe Rogan agreed. "Drew King is definitely one of the UFC's biggest stars… Even with _three _fights up to this point… Simply out of this world…"

Jack looked at Jones, before he looked at Dana White, and began to walk over.

"I want both Jones and the Referee to be fired." He said firmly. "That was clearly illegal, and that referee wasn't doing his _job_."

"Oh I _agree _with you!" Dana White nodded. "You watch any of my past interviews? I've ranted on for _hours _about this guy! I tried to get Herb Dean to ref this main event, but the state's athletic commission stuck me with _this _toolbox!"

Jack nodded in understanding.

"Thank you. As long as they're punished, we have no problem."

He then added. "And thanks for giving Drew this chance. You have no idea how much this meant to him all those years ago. And how much this night means to him now..."

"Oh, hey…" Dana White waved it off. "No _problem_! As far as I'm concerned, Drew is apart of the UFC family! He's welcome to fight here _anytime_!"

"I think after a bit of time to recover..." Jack said as he looked over at Drew, who was drinking some water, as Jon Jones had finally regained consciousness, "I think I'll remind him of that..."

"Awesome." Dana White nodded. "Well, I gotta put the belt on our champion! Just waiting on Bruce Buffer."

"Then it was a pleasure, Mr. White." Jack replied with a nod, before walking off to rejoin Drew.

"That was _awesome_!" Calvin said to Drew. "You sure showed him!"

"And don't you be saying any more of those bad words, or I'll show _you_…" Drew winked, teasing his nephew as he held up a fist.

Calvin chuckled nervously as he gave Drew a fistbump.

"Yes sir, uncle..."

To be honest, that gave him a bit of an idea. If _Drew _could do this...then maybe _he _could?

"Hey.." Drew heard the familiar voice of Jon Jones, as he stepped up towards him.

Drew scowled, stepping in front of Calvin and everyone else, just in case he tried to do something stupid.

However, Drew was caught off guard when Jon Jones actually extended a hand out to him.

"Good fuckin' fight, bro…" Jon Jones admitted, still disappointed, but now a lot more _humbled_. "I threw my best shots at you. Even very _illegal _ass ones. But you still kept coming forward… You're a fucking _animal_, man."

Drew looked at Jon Jones' hand. Was he for real right now?

Why, after _all _he said, about Bebe, about _him_, about his fighting skills, or _done_, like kneed him in the groin and poke his eyes, would he _ever _want to forgive him?

Drew immediately shook his hand, knowing full well _why _he would.

Because anyone can change.

"You weren't so bad yourself in your older fights…" Drew told Jon Jones. "I just wish it wasn't so shrouded in controversy. The aura about you was unlike anything I had ever seen."

"Yeah, well…" Jon Jones sighed. "I suppose I let all the _winning_, the _fame_, the _money _go to my head… As it kept happening, I saw no one was stopping me. So.. I guess I just thought I was automatically the best."

"Later in my career is where it got tough… And where the PED use began…" Jon Jones admitted. "Fights were just getting harder, and I just loved being the champion _so _much, that… I just never wanted to _lose _it, I guess… Yes, I know it was wrong. I realize that now. Like, for _real _this time!"

"Because now I guess I realize what it feels like to _lose _now..:" Jon Jones couldn't help but grin.

There was silence for a few moments, before Kylie spoke.

"What you did in that fight was wrong. What you said about my aunt was wrong. But there's been enough hatred today..." Kylie conceded.

"Yeah, kiddo. I apologize." Jon Jones sighed. "Trust me, I have two daughters at home, myself. Talking ill about you and your family was just _stupid_. I got too overly invested in this unbeatable _character_… This _figure_… That I just lost sight of who I used to be… So yeah, if you're looking for a role model, it definitely isn't me at this point…" He shook his head, before pointing at Drew.

"Look no further than this man… He's a fucking warrior! He's a _dog _in there! He shows what it means to fight for what's right, and to never give up."

Drew couldn't help but appreciate that, and the two actually embraced in a very sportsmanlike way, which earned some cheers from the crowd.

Both men's faces were bloodied and broken, but at the end of the day, at least _one_ of their lives had been fixed…

Thanks to a true hero.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Bruce Buffer announced, preparing to announce the winner. "Referee Steve Mazagatti has called a stop to this contest at 1 minute 43 seconds of the third round! Declaring the winner byyy… _KNOCKOUT_!"

The crowd began to cheer, as Jon Jones himself grabbed the belt and put it around Drew's waist, a great show of respect very evident!

"And _STILL _the undisputed UFC Light Heavyweight Champion of the world! Drew 'The Dark Knight' _King_!" Bruce Buffer finished, officially declaring Drew the winner, and still champion.

The entire arena erupted into cheers at that.

But none more so than Drew's friends and family. He could see so many people from South Park here, right now. And all to support _him_. From his closest allies in the Justice League to old acquaintances from High School. From his daughters, nieces and nephews to those who had been inspired by him.

They were all here.

All...except for _one_…

As Joe Rogan approached Drew to give him the typical post fight interview, Drew grabbed his microphone and apologized,

"Sorry, Joe…" Clearing his throat, he then began to announce, "You know, it's been a hell of a journey here in the UFC, I'll say that… But like all good things, they have to come to an end at _some _time, right?"

The crowd began to voice their displeasure, many of them seeing where he was going with this.

Drew nodded.

"Yep… My contract is technically ended, and well…" Drew took off his UFC gloves, before laying them and his belt down, the symbol for every UFC fighter which meant they were officially retiring. "I wanted to dedicate this last fight to my late fiancé, Bebe Stevens, who I know is up there somewhere looking down on me… I love you! See you on the other side! And well…"

Drew chuckled a bit, pent up emotion deep inside.

"I'm done…" Drew simply finished, before handing Joe Rogan back the microphone.

The crowd began to stand up, rather emotionally, and give a standing ovation. Just for the few fights that they _had _seen him in… They had been a blast, and had made UFC history. He was definitely a fighter that would be missed.

Dana White, Jon Jones, and all of the commentators all began to clap as well, showing their respect for him.

"Well then I just wanna say _thank _you for the _incredible _fights!" Joe Rogan told Drew. "And whatever it is you wish to do in life, well, we wish you luck, my man! Drew King, ladies and gentlemen!"

The crowd gave one final hurrah, putting an end to one hell of a night, and one _hell _of a UFC career.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack took a deep breath, wondering how he _was _going to say this. He had pulled Drew aside soon after returning to South Park. He had said he needed to talk to him about an issue that was really important, and one that weighed _heavily _on his mind…

"What is it, Jack?" Drew asked him, his face still visibly covered in cuts and bruises from his scrap with Jon Jones.

Jack looked down.

"I wanted to ask you something. Now, I know you and I haven't seen eye to eye on a _lot _of things. We've fought multiple times. And..."

Jack sighed.

"Well, what I'm trying to say is that I wanted to apologize for that and..."

He looked at Drew.

"I wanted to ask you to be co-Emperor with me, Gwen and Kyle." He said genuinely. "There's no-one I'd trust more to help lead it. And if something happened to me, there'd be no-one better to make sure that it was kept safe."

Drew was definitely taken aback by this, even if his expression didn't show it very much due to his exhaustion.

Thinking about it, Drew answered honestly,

"I promised I would help take care of this world, right? This Empire, and the people in it? Well… Being Emperor just makes it the _slightest _bit easier towards reaching that goal, doesn't it?"

In other words, that was Drew's complicated way of saying 'yes'.

Jack smiled slightly, before said seriously.

"It also gives you legal power to, if I ever do go evil...remove me. It's insurance, as well..." He said softly.

Drew looked at him, silent for a bit, before he spoke,

"Well, thanks… Let us not try and dwell on that possibility too much… Rest assured, I will be prepared. But I will not constantly be on the defensive, either..."

Jack smiled slightly at that. This decision might have been one of the best he had made. Because now, it was that much harder for one man to gain too much power.


	7. Chapter 7, Guilty Until Proven Innocent

Calvin knocked on the Marsh's residence front door. He and Maisie wanted to play with Kenzi again, since it was a weekend. Plus, it was the first weekend of _summer_!

The door eventually opened and Sharon looked down, greeting them with a smile.

"Hey there, Maisie! Calvin! Are you looking for Kenzi? She's upstairs in her room, so I can get her if you want."

"That would be awesome, Miss Marsh!" Calvin replied. "Thank you!"

Sharon went back inside, and within a couple minutes, Kenzi walked outside.

"Hey, guys." Kenzi greeted them.

"Hey." Maisie greeted.

"Remember how dad started giving me an allowance?" Calvin asked Kenzi. "Well, I saved up and got us all tickets to the new movie about our parents!"

"You mean the movie where Uncle Jack is played by that one cheesy, discount actor?" Kenzi questioned Calvin with a slight laugh. "No thanks… I've already seen the first trailer."

Calvin blinked.

"Aw come on! I spent months saving up for that!" He protested.

Maisie giggled at that.

"Hmph." Calvin pouted, before asking. "Well, do you still wanna go to the park with us?" He asked Kenzi.

"Okay, _fine_…" Kenzi rolled her eyes, seeing the obvious upset on Calvin's face, before teasingly slugging his shoulder. "Since you wanna be a crybaby…" She teased him.

"I am not a crybaby..." Calvin replied.

"Yes you are." Maisie joked.

"Okay fine! I'll bet you five points that I can beat you both at kickball at the park! And you have to say I'm not a crybaby if I win!"

"Pft… As _if_!" Kenzi put her hands on her hips. "Remember yesterday? You cheated!"

Calvin stuck his tongue out at Kenzi, which caused Maisie to lightly slug his arm.

"Oh grow up." She teased. "What are you? Two?"

Kenzi couldn't help but laugh at that.

"Perhaps." Calvin replied with a blank expression.

"I hate you..." Maisie muttered as she and the others began to walk towards the park.

"So when does this movie start, anyway?" Kenzi asked.

"Four." Calvin replied. "I got the I-MAX ones, too..."

"Oh, nice." Kenzi nodded. "Who knows, maybe it could be good… I don't really know who else is acting in it."

"Chris Hemsworth is going to play your dad." Maisie commented.

"Oh, really!?" Kenzi grinned. "Hey, I've heard of him! He's like… that super cute actor from Australia!"

"Oh yeah!" Maisie giggled. "He really is cute, isn't he-"

"Oh gross..." Calvin muttered. "Why are you guys always talking about boys like that?"

"Uh," Kenzi smirked. "Maybe because you think girls are gross, and we just want to annoy you?"

"Plus, if you do think girls are gross," Maisie said with a grin. "Why do you hang out with them?"

Calvin glared at them, before he muttered something and continued walking.

Maisie grinned and high-fived Kenzi, enjoying tormenting her brother.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Calvin sat in the chairs, grinning ear to ear as he, Kenzi and Maisie sat down in the theater. All three had a ton of popcorn, candy bars, soda and other food that, at least now, thanks to the Replicator and stricter laws on food standards, was non-fattening and kept the good taste.

"Aww _yeah!_" Calvin said under his breath as the theater darkened…

"A movie theater..," Drew whispered, looking around a bit, even though there was nothing but darkness. "Haven't been to one of _these _in awhile."

"Well you've been missing _out_, Dad!" Kenzi said. "We're gonna have to do this more often! They have this _one _movie coming out, and-"

Drew couldn't help but grin a bit as his daughter prattled on about this to him. It honestly felt good to spend some time with her, with _all _of them, and do something fun for a change.

"I still can't believe they had Johnny Cage play _me_..." Jack shrugged to Jax.

"You unlucky bastard…" Jax shook his head, munching on some popcorn. "I don't even care. It's just good to have a day off for a change."

"Ain't that the truth..." Geoff chuckled. "Hell, did they say what this movie is about? I mean, we've had a _lot _of adventures over the past few years..."

"No idea…" Kenny admitted truthfully. "All I know is the kids wanna watch it, and _I_, like a lot of the military, want something to do on a day off, so hey… Can't complain."

"No, we really can't..." Caesarius shrugged, crossing his arms. "Shame Hayley couldn't come out here...She really wants to, just is really busy out in California..."

"You know," Anakin said with a grin. "We hear about this girlfriend of yours quite a bit, but we've never seen her...Is she even real?"

"The girl on the cover of Hustler doesn't _count_, by the way…" Kenny chuckled. "Believe me, I've tried."

"Oh haha..." Caesarius laughed. "One day, she'll be out here, and you'll all believe me..."

"I think the movie's starting." Kenzi said, as the lights faded out completely. Then, there was a burst of music as the title, in golden letters, faded into view. It said 'New Kids: Rise of an Empire'... Which was also directed by Johnny Cage.

"I thought Johnny Cage said Spielberg directed this?" Jack asked, regretting this even more, now.

"I think he said that so more people would see it." Sonya shrugged.

"Most likely..." Jack began as the credits finished, and the film began…

However, to everyone's surprise, it was an _animated _film…

Strange, marketing seemed to have promoted it as your average action movie. But instead, they got a crisp, rather beautiful, animated version of South Park. The shot moved towards a school, before focusing on a car as it pulled into the parking lot.

Two girls were talking nearby, and stopped to watch as…

"Wow...he actually looks like you." Kyle whispered to Jack, who was taken aback as the animated version of Jack got out and slung his backpack over his shoulder…

Of course, there were some differences here and there, but still, the attention to detail and the accuracy to the real things was...interesting to say the least.

It was a bit strange for Kyle, when she saw herself on screen. Or, at the time, _himself_.

As the animated Jack, voiced by Johnny Cage, who actually did a good job of voicing Jack, and Kyle, voiced by Bryce Dallas Howard, began chatting,

"Do any of you know how to get to class?"

Drew's eyes widened as the voice that spoke sounded nearly _identical _to his. It was clearly more calm in tone. Certainly not the tone he used to intimidate criminals.

Suddenly, the animated version of Drew stepped into frame, looking like that same athletic young teenager who strived to be an MMA fighter he was all those years ago… It was kind of uncanny.

"Sorry, I…" Animated Drew chuckled, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. "I'm kind of _new _here…"

"He sounds just like _you_, Dad!" Kenzi told Drew, who still looked a bit taken aback.

"Yeah…" Drew whispered. "He _does_…"

In reality, the voice of animated Drew came from the talented Kevin Conroy, who apparently had studied many tapes on the actual Drew's voice, both _as _Batman, and _not _as Batman.

Animated Jack, Drew and Kyle soon headed off to class, where, just as happened so long ago…

There was silence among the group, when they saw the animated version of Bebe…

"Wow…" Animated Drew whispered to animated Jack, Kyle, and Alex. "She's a _babe_…"

"Uh… Can I help you?" Animated Bebe cocked a brow, asking Drew that question.

That is of course not how it actually happened, but artistic license was to be expected. Johnny Cage didn't live their lives, after all.

Drew widened his eyes, leaning forward in silence as he witnessed the animated version of his late love. The voice was even kinda _similar _to hers too…

Animated Bebe's voice actress went by the name of Jennifer Howell.

"Is that _Mom_, Dad?" Kenzi asked her father, who still looked stunned.

Drew could only nod his head, before he simply answered in a soft tone of voice,

"Yes, sweetheart… That's your Mom."

"_Wow_…" Kenzi looked up, even more invested now.

The next few minutes basically showed a montage of the new friends hanging out, before, at the end of the day…

"Let _go _of me!" Animated Bebe exclaimed, as animated Jack, Drew, and Kyle exited PC Principal's office.

Drew knew _exactly _what this was! This was the time that he had to kick Clyde's ass when he got too aggressive with Bebe.

"Just shut the fuck up and _listen_!" Animated Clyde demanded, voiced by Seann William Scott.

Animated Jack attempted to intervene, but as happened in real life, he was beaten by Clyde.

"Dayum…" Jax cursed. "That boy built like a tank."

"Let go of Mom!" Kenzi scowled, simply so invested in the movie at this point. She never had really heard about the earlier portions of their life much, so this was the first she was seeing or hearing of any of it.

Eventually, animated Drew _did _intervene, which, just as happened in real life, led to the night that would shape their lives.

The level of care and attention to detail and accuracy was even more evident there.

In fact, the whole movie, inaccurate as it was, at times, was the _opposite _of what virtually everyone expected. From the romance between Jack and Kyle, and Drew and Bebe, respectively, to the introduction of Simba, Nzuri and Adia. It was truly impressive.

The battle scenes, introduction of Batman, and even Cartman were all top notch. Of course, since Johnny Cage didn't know Batman's true origin story, he had Ra's Al Ghul train Drew in secret occasionally as it moved towards the end.

Then there was the final battle between Jack and Cartman. As Cartman closed in, the music began to pick up, and Cartman slowly turned. The music that followed, as Jack attacked Cartman, caused the entire theater to erupt into cheers.

But it was what happened _after _the battle scene that shocked everyone.

It was a regular day at school, for the animated characters.

Drew, Kyle and Bebe were sitting at the lunch table, eating. It was towards the end, many guessed, so why was it ending like this? It had been twenty minutes since the big battle with Cartman, and many were wondering why it was dragging out like this…

"Seriously, what's taking so long?" Amelia asked. "I mean, this is interesting, but it feels like it's just dragging out..."

"I don't know," Drew crossed his arms. "But I certainly don't remember this happening."

However, it was at that moment when they heard something that made everyone jump.

"OUT OF MY WAY!"

That was from animated Jack, and he sounded _angry_. Not only that, but _uncannily _like Jack.

Kyle froze, remembering this now…

And what came _next_.

From the hall, Mr. Mackey stuttered nervously.

"Now Jack-"

"I said _move_!"

Animated Drew got up to see what was going on, and…

There was _dead _silence in the theater at what came next.

When Drew confronted Jack...he saw what was in his hand.

"Someone _kidnapped _Kylie..." Animated Jack muttered to animated Drew.

Slowly, the camera began to zoom in on Jack's hand, which held…

A Joker card…

As it zoomed in on the card, until it was the only thing in view, the music got louder, and sinister, before it cut to black, and…

A deranged laugh that sounded _eerily _like the Joker was heard, before the credits began to roll…

"Wow…" Kenzi leaned back in her seat. "That ending was _scary_…"

Kylie leaned against Dylan's shoulder, looking away, not at all liking how it ended. She _knew _what was going to happen, and even though the film had ended, the memories were still there, and still strong…

"It...was..." Jack agreed with Kenzi, mulling over the ending, and what it meant…

Drew took a deep breath, scowling at the joker card before he stood up out of his seat.

"Okay, Kenzi… Let's go home." Drew said.

There was no great clapping at the ending. The Joker was arguably the most feared man on Earth, and the ending foreshadowing him, and of course, what came soon after his first strikes, brought back nothing but painful memories of those dark times…

"It was good," Jack finally got out as they left the theater. "Disturbing at the end, but...credit where credit's due, it was a well made film."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Lord High Admiral?" A clerk asked as she knocked on Kenny's office door in Imperial Headquarters.

"Yeah?" Kenny asked.

"Grand Admiral Thrawn is here. He said he has classified information he wanted to inform you of."

Kenny nodded.

As Thrawn walked in, he saluted Kenny.

"Kenny." He greeted.

"Thrawn." Kenny responded.

"Do you remember the proposal one of our engineers brought forward a few weeks ago about converting the _Bismarck _and its sister ships into both aquatic _and _terrestrial vehicles?"

"I do."

"Well, the attempt was successful. _Bismarck _has successfully been converted into an all terrain warship. We just wanted to bring the design to your attention, so you could approve it, or request further testing, before we submit the design to Geoff to begin active production." Thrawn explained.

"If it's as successful as you say," Kenny spoke, awed yet skeptical. "I'll have to see this for myself…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After a quick flight to the Nevada desert, at a...still somewhat classified area the Empire used to test new weapons, Kenny, Thrawn, and the designer of the ship, Tira Mizio, overlooked the _Bismarck _as it hovered about fifty feet off the ground. It's lower half had been modified, with the hull expanding outwards to give the ship better stability. But other than that, and a few other minor cosmetic changes, it was still the same ship the Empire had launched a year and a half prior.

"Thoughts, Lord High Admiral?" Tira said confidently, quite proud of her work. She was the mind behind many of the newer Imperial weapons, and indeed, with the recent completion of the New Class Program, it was safe to say she had a hand in designing almost every weapon in the Empire's arsenal.

Kenny looked over the entire ship. Its look, how it functioned, and yet… Kenny still had a finger on his chin, before he looked to Tira.

"There's one major problem, Tira…" Kenny seriously spoke.

"Oh?" Tira asked. "What is the needed improvement, if I may be so bold?"

Kenny's serious frown turned into a smirk, before he spoke in a more upbeat voice,

"The problem is that you didn't come up with this sooner! What you've done here… It may just be revolutionary."

"Thank you, Lord High Admiral." Tira replied. "It's an honor to hear you say that."

She then added.

"We can begin producing more in a matter of weeks, if you wish."

"Well…" Kenny cleared his throat as he readied himself to make his leave. "I guess you have some work ahead of you, don't you?"

"We do. The new generation of Star Destroyers still needs some fine tuning. But anyways, it is always a pleasure to have you visit Area 51." Tira replied, saluting him.

"Just keep those aliens locked up…" Kenny quipped as he began to exit the facility.

Thrawn followed him out, before shaking his head, though not without a slight smile.

"One step at a time, Kenny." He chuckled.

"There _will _be those who question this decision I just made, you know…" Kenny reminded with a sigh.

It _was _the hard truth… Even among his closest friends, each political or tactical decision would be met with both praise and criticism.

"You're doing the best you can." Thrawn replied. "You just need to take it one step at a time, and you know some will second guess you, but many of us do have faith in you."

"Even Palenix trusts your judgment. Carandial told me about the time you two met." He added.

"Thrawn…" Kenny shook his head with a smirk. "There was once a time when I wouldn't trust my _own _judgement!"

Thrawn chuckled, before adding.

"There was a time _I _didn't trust my judgment either..." He revealed, which caught Kenny by surprise.

"Okay…" Kenny chuckled. "Where's the punchline?" He added, implying that he thought this was a joke.

"Well," Thrawn replied. "It was in my first battle. The first time we used Star Destroyers. I admit, it was difficult, especially given how little I really knew about our enemies, and the lack of numbers on our side. I stuck to the plan, because it was our only chance in that battle. Anything else might have cost more lives..."

"Yeah…" Kenny looked down. "That, I can definitely understand."

"We've all been there. But we have learned. Sometimes the hard way, but we've learned." Thrawn replied, before asking. "What made you join the Military, if I may ask?"

Kenny was silent for a moment, contemplating his decision, before he decided to just tell the simple truth,

"Vengeance."

"It was when Cartman started the war…" Thrawn deduced.

"Pretty much…" Kenny simply responded, not much wanting to dig up that darker time.

Thrawn noticed this, and nodded in understanding.

"Let's not dwell on the past. I'm sure that if we work hard, we can make a better future for everyone." He sighed.

"Here's hoping…" Kenny spoke, though well aware that hope was but a facade these days…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sound of tapping was heard on the large wooden table of a just as large, yet silent room. The sound of the tapping was from the fingers of Harvey Dent, the deafening silence in the room only making it more conspicuous.

Sitting straight across from Harvey Dent on the opposite end of the table was Drew, whom just stared at the DA.

Jack, Superman, Wonder Woman, Revan, and Link were also sitting at the table, not saying a word. Harvey Dent had been the one to call the Justice League here, saying that he had something 'crucial' to discuss.

And in Drew's mind, he already had kind of an idea for what this was…

Finally, the door to the room opened, the late Jack Sparrow stepping inside.

"Sorry I'm late, mates." Sparrow sighed. "Had to save a lass from getting mugged."

"We were to meet at 12:00 noon, Mr. Sparrow…" Harvey Dent reminded. "It's nearly 1:00. I acknowledge the importance of your absence, but please, understand that I'm just trying to be professional…"

"Don't worry, mate." Sparrow waved him off. "I apologize."

He sat down, and immediately noticed his friends and teammates' silence.

"Is everything alright? What happened?" Sparrow asked, a bit worried now.

"I have called you all here because we need to have a discussion about your 'Justice League'..." Harvey Dent said straight up, not wanting to beat around the bush.

"And about our track record of providing little to no results in our efforts?" Drew presumed, to which the DA nodded.

"Yes… Listen, the world has _changed_. I'm not dismissing the existence of superheroes, nor the idea of the world needing them. In fact, I believe the world _needs _superheroes to provide that extra layer of safety and stability to it… However, in comparison to The Avengers, you haven't exactly accomplished _much_… I mean, yes, you have done _great _things… But it's mainly this whole… 'rehabilitation' approach. It isn't providing the public with the results we need."

"_Yet…_" Drew defended, to which Harvey Dent could only sigh, saying,

"I want to believe you, Batman… Believe me, I _do_… But it is my _job_ to make sure the people are given proper judicial security… And your team's results just aren't giving me much wiggle room to vouch for you…"

"We've done everything we could, given the circumstances." Jack said seriously, yet calmly. "I understand the need to give the public reassurance, but we are doing what is necessary, not what is popular."

Drew looked down, before he sighed as well.

"You could hardly call us a team to begin with…" Drew painfully admitted, much to everyone's disbelief.

"What are you saying?" Superman asked him, not sure what he was getting at.

"We just don't… fight _together_. We often go about our separate ways, and hope for the best." Drew said. "I can't cast the blame on anyone most of all other than myself. I think in all my years of soul searching, I've just come to the conclusion that I work best alone…"

Revan frowned, before he commented.

"I hate to say it, but Mr. Dent is correct. We just haven't achieved the desired results as a team." He said. "Perhaps it is time to rethink our strategy?"

"I mean…" Superman began. "_Sure_. We haven't exactly shown much in the Justice League's short existence… But I think if we just found a _way _for it to work-"

"It isn't that simple, Clark…" Drew admitted. "If the chemistry between the Justice League isn't desirable now, then how will it improve in the future?"

"Not that we dislike, nor hate each other…" Wonder Woman made it known. "At least, not on _my _end. I just think that as a unit, we are incompatible… We have the same general goal in mind, but have different ways of going about it. That is why The Avengers are successful as a superhero team, and we are not. That is what separates us from them…"

"Who's to say we _can't _learn to coordinate better-" Sparrow began, before Jack spoke up.

"The difference between us and the Avengers is that we all have commitments _aside _from our position in the Justice League." He declared. "I am an Emperor, and my responsibilities to both the League and the Empire often cannot be separated."

"I knew this contained a very low chance of success from the very beginning…" Drew hung his head down. "I had my doubts. But I figured maybe the chance was worth taking. And I suppose for awhile, it _was_. Only now, it's more of a detriment than a benefit."

Link, as well as Superman, hung their heads down at that statement. Superman in particular grew very fond at the idea of working together with his closest friends against the forces of evil. But if they felt it was in everyone's best interests to disband the League, then there was nothing he could really do to stop that.

"Well then…" Harvey Dent spoke after many seconds of silence. "Unless anyone contests otherwise, I hereby legally consider the Justice League of Dilania, disbanded…"

Jack looked down, deep in thought, before he spoke up.

"Regardless of this unfortunate development, that doesn't mean that our association with each other has to end. We are all allies here. And everyone of you is welcome here. I consider each of you a personal friend. So thank you."

Several more seconds of silence filled the room, as some nods were sent Jack's way. After a bit, the sound of Drew's chair scooting away from the table was heard, as he stood up and looked to everyone, whose attention was currently set upon him.

Drew merely looked at them for a moment, before he turned and exited the room without another word.

"So...what now?" Sparrow asked to no-one in particular.

"I shall return to my people in Themyscira…" Wonder Woman was the first to answer Sparrow. "My sisters need me, my _mother _needs me. I shall focus on the title I was granted from birthright, and fulfill my obligations as Princess of the Amazon."

"I shall continue to instruct the next generation of Jedi." Revan declared. "The universe needs them."

Link said nothing, instead lifting up his left hand, showing everyone the mark of the Triforce, which seemed to be engraved into his hand. It was almost like a birthmark.

Even though no words were spoken, everyone deduced that Link was going to focus on whatever significance that mark held.

Sparrow frowned, not quite sure what he was going to do.

He would have to figure it out, as well. Simply because there was little else _to _do now…

"I'm going to do exactly what I've _always _been doing…" Superman gently spoke with a sigh as he stood up from his own chair. "Be the _hope _that these people need."

"Well, I wish all of you the best in your endeavors, whatever those may be." Jack said as he too stood up. "May the Force be with you all." He added, as he began to walk out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Alright, so when you hold out your hand like this," Thor began, holding out his hand to call Mjolnir to him, "it will summon the Hammer to you. You've already proven you're worthy, so nothing will stop it from getting to your hand."

The Strongest Avenger chuckled. "Though make sure you don't leave it anywhere near your valuables. Trust me, I know."

Jack nodded as he threw Mjolnir into the air. After a few moments, it returned to the Emperor's waiting hand.

"Impressive." Thor nodded. "In fact, since you've been doing so well with it, the Dwarves at Nidavellir have a gift for you."

Jack cocked a brow. "A gift…?"

"A weapon made for a king, my friend. Or should I say Emperor?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Returned, you have." Yoda said to Batman as the Dark Knight returned to the Jedi Academy.

"Of course…" Batman replied to Master Yoda nonchalantly, though attempted to conceal much more underneath than met the eye. "I have returned to continue my training."

"More to say, have you?" Yoda chuckled slightly, with a wry smile.

Batman stood silent for a couple seconds, before he responded,

"More to say I _do_, but more I _want _to say, I do not…"

Yoda chuckled again.

"Fear not, Dark Knight. Force you to speak, I will not. Come, continue your training, we shall."

As Yoda led Batman to the training area, Ahsoka smiled slightly, and waved at him in greeting.

Batman couldn't help but slightly grin in return, giving a wave back. He had to admit, he enjoyed training with the other padawans. Even if they were far younger, he still acknowledged and respected that they were on even ground in this particular type of training.

Ahsoka was definitely among his favorite ones. The way he had taught her before about the world, it was a nice change of pace. He quite liked playing the role of teacher, even if initially it wasn't the most appealing thought.

This time, it was Anakin who was teaching the class.

He smiled slightly as well upon noticing Batman join the Padawans. "Today, we will begin the most important test of your initial training." The Jedi Knight declared.

Several of the Padawans began talking amongst themselves, excited by that.

Kylie and Dylan looked to each other, and grinned, before returning their attention to Anakin.

Batman was standing up straight, already containing much of the discipline he had picked up from Bhutan. Because of this discipline, he was more than ready for whatever challenge awaited him, as well as paying close attention.

"Today," Anakin began. "You construct your lightsabers."

Several of the padawans cheered, leading Kara to clap.

"Awesome!" She declared, excited about being able to officially create her lightsaber. Meanwhile, Ahsoka whispered to Drew.

"Constructing a lightsaber is the first step towards becoming a fully fledged Jedi Knight."

Drew put a finger on his chin, kind of intrigued at the prospect of such an idea. It kind of made sense, to be honest. To use the lightsaber most efficiently, one would need to know the tool inside and out.

And if there was anything Drew was good at, besides at least a taste of everything, it was engineering and construction.

Though, constructing a _lightsaber_? That would certainly be a different experience… He didn't exactly know the outer and inner workings of the lightsaber, but he figured before long he would.

Anakin turned, and opened a box.

"In here, you'll find everything you need to create your own weapons. Be warned, if the crystal misaligns, the lightsaber may explode."

The padawans gasped at that, causing Anakin to laugh.

"Kidding. May the Force be with you, young Jedi." He said, as he motioned for the padawans to begin construction of their weapons.

"Huh," Dylan commented as he pulled a pre-built lightsaber part out of the box. "I always thought everything in a lightsaber had to be built by the user..."

Drew approached Anakin, before he asked him,

"An unorthodox request for sure, but can I see your lightsaber for just one moment?"

Anakin cocked a brow, before he unclipped his lightsaber, and held it out to Drew.

Drew helf the lightsaber out in front of his face, testing his grip on it, as well as observing it from different angles.

He did this for maybe 30 seconds, before he handed the lightsaber back to Anakin and walked over towards the scrap metal and aluminum they had just next to the pre built parts.

"Do you happen to have a blowtorch?" Drew asked no one in particular as he grabbed a handful of scrap metal and aluminum.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Excellent balance and good weight," Anakin commented as he inspected Dylan's Lightsaber. "I see you used many of the same elements from your earlier, replicator built weapon."

Dylan nodded.

"Yes, Master Skywalker. I also improved on what needed to be changed." He said, pointing to the slightly thinner handle.

Anakin nodded as he handed the lightsaber hilt to Dylan, before he stopped. It had been a half an hour since the other Padawans had finished their weapons. Batman still hadn't completed his…

The loud sounds of sparks being emitted from off of the metal Batman was still welding was heard clear as day. He appeared to be nearing the final stages, but was by no means complete…

Anakin began to walk over, to inspect his progress.

"Brings back memories." Anakin commented.

Batman temporarily ceased his welding, as he looked up towards Anakin for a bit.

"You're not a believer in pre-built parts either, I take it?" He simply asked the Jedi Master.

"Not exactly." Anakin said. "I never was. With anything, to be honest. Not with my lightsaber, nor with my ships or droids."

Anakin cocked a brow.

"Yellow, eh?"

"That's right…" Batman nodded, setting down his welding equipment before using his hand to brush the handle of his nearly completed lightsaber, before he lightly blew on it.

"I'll admit, it took me awhile to figure out this 'energy flow' thing you have going on with these things." Batman added. "At first I thought of a literal blade, until eventually, after multiple failed attempts, I just thought outside the box…"

"It's tough to figure out at first." Anakin mused. "But it's something we all figure out eventually. What made you choose yellow?"

"Maybe yellow was just my favorite color…" Batman snarkily responded, a light smirk on his face as he showcased some of his sense of humor.

Anakin grinned.

"I was under the impression you discovered the meaning of yellow to the Jedi..." He said cryptically.

"Well, a little… But not fully." Batman admitted. "I am aware of the Sentinal Jedi Class' previous use of this particular color, and how similar their tactics were to mine as far as lingering in the shadows to combat the forces of darkness."

"But as far as me being an expert on the subject?" Batman shook his head. "I cannot say that."

"You're correct in what you said of the Sentinels. However, they are rare these days. I had a feeling you'd choose that path over the others, though." Anakin commented. "It makes sense, to be honest."

"Whatever it takes…" Batman continued observing his creation. "It is definitely my most preferable path. You say that they are rare, which implies that there are still some out there. Is this true?"

"Yes. But they have mostly gone down the path of Temple Guards or scouts, rather than their traditional role." Anakin explained. "You might be the first who followed the old path in years."

"Well," Batman spoke after a few seconds. "Following tradition is definitely nothing new to me."

Anakin nodded.

"I can tell." He said, as Batman welded the finishing touches on the lightsaber hilt.

"I guess all I can do now is hope it works…" Batman said as he brushed off the hilt once more, observing it as it shined a bit in the light.

"Well, let's see it." Anakin said with a grin as Batman inserted the crystal and it's focusing mechanism into the hilt. The other padawans by this point had begun approaching as well, as most of them had already presented their own lightsabers to Anakin already.

Batman pushed his cape back behind him, before he finally activated the lightsaber.

_PSHH!_

The sound of the lightsaber's blade activating was heard, and the large yellow blade was on display for all to say. It created that same familiar humming sound, and the heat was clearly felt from it in the direct surrounding area.

"Woah..." Dylan commented. "You actually _made _the entire thing! That's pretty cool, actually!"

"How did you have the patience for that?" Aoirtae asked with a slight grin. "I couldn't do something like that..."

"Discipline, boredom, and a knack for construction." Batman answered straight up, giving a slight grin of his own in return as he slowly moved the blade up and down.

"Impressive." Anakin said with a grin. "Now, let's see if it works."

He pulled out his own lightsaber, and switched it to non-lethal, before activating it.

"Light fencing." Batman reminded Anakin. "I may be a swordsman, but I'm no Jedi." He finished with a slight grin.

"Not quite yet." Anakin clarified. "But you're getting there."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"We actually made these with our own hands, and not with a Replicator." Dylan chuckled as he showed Billy and Amelia his new lightsaber. Kylie held her own lightsaber up as well.

"We're almost Knights. I can't wait for it, to be honest!" The Princess of the Empire said with a grin.

"Proud of you guys!" Billy grinned, before he added on less joyfully, "And here I am still not doing much of _anything _since the Grievous encounter. I don't know what's happened to me since after the Darkseid fight, but _man _I need this break!"

"Yeah, we all do." Amelia sighed. "At least things have been a bit more quiet. Well, except for..."

Amelia frowned, not wanting to bring up either the Hush Killings, or her rape. To be honest, she was still a bit jumpy about it. But Billy helped her out tremendously. She wasn't sure what she would do if it weren't for him…

Billy wrapped an arm around her shoulder, reassuring her,

"It'll be fine, babe… Sure, things will happen that we'll have to go up against, but as long as we stick _together_\- Oh my God, I sound so fucking corny right now." Billy laughed at himself. "Thank God Freddy isn't here to call me out on that one."

"I think it's cute." Amelia giggled.

"Even worse!" Billy teased with a smirk.

Kylie was about to respond, before her phone vibrated, signalling she got a text.

"Daddy wants us to meet him at the house. He says it's important." Kylie said seriously.

"Aw shit..." Dylan sighed. "Here we go again..."

"Dylan, you can't make San Andreas references if you _haven't _even gotten past the first half of the game, dude…" Billy teased.

"Hey, it's not my fault that some of the missions are fucking difficult!" Dylan replied as they began to head back to Jack's house.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey dudes," Geoff greeted as he and his cabinet sat down at the conference table. "Any news from your Departments?"

"The first Congressional Election is scheduled for the Fall." Apollo commented. "Though it's unclear who will win the majority of the seats."

"I sat down with the Justice League this morning…" Harvey Dent informed. "Long story short, they have officially, and legally been disbanded."

"That's a shame..." Wendy commented. "They could have done so much more..."

"Could have…" Harvey Dent nodded in agreement. "But as you are aware, Miss Testaburger, I had to do my job… It pained me to do so, but The Avengers have proven to be the more successful superhero faction."

"I agree." Geoff said. "Our people need results, after all. We need to give them those results."

"They're all really tough and noble heroes…" Bridgette commented, shaking her head at the thought of the Justice League disbanding. "It's a real bummer that mere 'results' got in the way, as well as their methods. They're all really powerful, and are role models for today's modern world, but they just fought apart too often. They were a force first, and a unit last."

"Indeed," Apollo sighed. "Is there any _good _news, though? We sure as hell need it."

Suddenly, there was a burst of blue light that caught everyone off guard.

"What the hell?!" Geoff exclaimed, holding up his hands to block the blinding light.

"This is Major Briggs!" The voice of Jax exclaimed over the nearby communicator. "I'm patching into all feeds! We're gonna need reinforcements down here _now_! North Main Street!"

The sounds of gunfire were audible in the background as he said this.

As he said this, a skeletal, robotic machine in the rough shape of a humanoid, but with a skull like head with red glowing eyes, lunged from the blue light, aiming for the one person in the conference room who possessed a weapon, Sonya Blade.

Sonya rolled into cover, before using her assault rifle to shoot at the metal beast! She hit her target, but the _problem _was that the bullets just ricocheted right off of it.

Before Sonya knew it, she had emptied her entire magazine, and yet the cyborg appeared to be unphased.

The cyborg continued to advance forward, intending to finish the task it was assigned for: assassinating the Imperial President and his Cabinet.

Geoff looked around, trying to find any kind of weapon, before he got an idea. He grabbed Sonya's pistol, and stood up.

"Hey ugly! Over here!"

He was standing just behind a chandelier, and if he could just lure the robot under it, maybe he could shoot the chandelier and cause it to crush the robot.

The Robot turned to face Geoff, before it lunged forward, and Geoff aimed the pistol up at the chandelier, and just as the T-800 approached-

_BANG_!

Geoff fired the pistol, but the T-800 actually _dodged _the falling chandelier as it fell in a fraction of a second.

It raised it's pistol at Geoff, ready to complete it's mission, when-

_BeepBeepBeep!_

A rapid beeping sound was heard when a small, round object was tossed onto the T-800's chest.

_BOOM!_

A small explosion followed, which merely stumbled the cyborg backwards, whom was otherwise still unphased.

The form of Batman gliding into view with his cape was seen as he sent a kick into the T-800's midsection, which only stumbled it back once again, not really harming it.

Batman quickly rose back to his feet, his eyes locked on the mechanical killing machine, its ominous red eyes piercing his soul.

The T-800 looked at Batman directly, and raised it's gun, focusing on the new, higher priority target. It fired several rounds at the Dark Knight, which he only avoided thanks to the nearby table which had already been tipped over.

Batman used the table as cover, but once its attack had finished, the table couldn't be described as much besides scrap wood.

The Dark Knight's eyes widened, knowing that this was going to be more of a challenge than he thought.

It honestly might have been a good call to have Superman here assisting him right now…

Regardless, Batman wasn't about to give up.

With this small opening, Batman lunged out of cover, before sending a punch square into the T-800's jaw.

Batman's eyes immediately widened, as his wrist immediately began to sting in absolute pain. Hitting a metal killing machine full force with nothing but your fist might _not _have been the wisest strategy…

The T-800 prepared to attack again, but Batman backed off behind cover once again, rethinking his strategy.

Of all the tools in his current arsenal, not much was really going to phase this thing… After all, it had no nerve endings, nor feelings.

The only way he was going to beat this thing was to _destroy _it! And what was the best way to control metal? Intense _heat_.

Batman glanced at the lightsaber he had crafted himself, which was attached to his utility belt. He had no idea he would need to use it this _early_, especially since his Jedi training was _far _from complete, but this was essentially his only option.

Taking a breath, and not wasting any time as the metallic footsteps inched ever closer, Batman grabbed his lightsaber, and activated it.

The yellow blade of the lightsaber shined brightly, the heat emitting off of it and the familiar hum of the weapon audible across the entire room.

The robotic monster didn't acknowledge the appearance of the new threat, and simply lunged forward, intent on ending the fight and completing its mission. It raised its pistol for a final attack.

Batman knew it was now or _never_. With the T-800 raising its arm, Batman made his move!

In a flash of yellow light, the sound of its pistol went off…

However, it went off _after _the T-800's arm had been sliced clean off its body…

The lightsaber had proved to be a most useful tool! This battle was now looking _very _winnable! It was honestly a surreal feeling for Batman, especially since this was his first time using his lightsaber in actual battle.

The T-800 looked at the smoldering stump that was it's arm, before it looked back at Batman, and lunged forward again. It was clear it wasn't going to go down easily.

Batman narrowed his eyes, preparing to swing the lightsaber once more, this time for its _head_!

However, Batman's eyes now widened when his arm was caught in the T-800's grasp! It had come so _close _to its head, but the machine had stopped the blow _just _in time.

The very _force _from the T-800's grip was enough to cause Batman to hiss in pain, and drop his lightsaber to the ground, as it began to lift him up.

The T-800 lifted Batman up, and threw him to the ground as hard as it could. Batman crashed onto the ground with a force enough to crack the floor slightly.

The T-800 closed in once more for a fatal attack, when suddenly-

_FSHOOM!_

A blue _laser _of some sort went _straight _through the T-800's head, which caused sparks to fly out and for it to crash to the ground.

Batman took some deep breaths, before he and everyone else looked up to see who had done that.

"Hey, kid. Need some help?" The metallic voice of Iron Man spoke as he landed on the ground now, having flown into the room. Iron Man looked down at the demolished T-800, before he snarkily added, "Of course you did…"

"I _could _have handled it!" Batman argued on the contrary, to which Iron Man responded,

"Well that's not what _I _saw… Listen, we're all on the same _side _here. Learn to lighten up a little."

Batman's eyes could only narrow, before he looked down at the defeated cyborg as well. As much as he wasn't a fan of Tony Stark's sarcastic and snarky attitude, at the _very _least he owed him his thanks for assisting him.

Whatever that thing was, it was _dangerous_…

"Thank you." Apollo said as he stood up. "Both of you."

"What..._was _that thing?" Geoff asked, not even sure if he wanted an answer.

"Well, my guess _is_… either Jarvis is finally conspiring against me," Iron Man began jokingly. "Or we're experiencing another one of those 'normal' occurrences that seems to happen on this planet these days. An army of robots this time."

"An _army_?" Batman asked, his eyes widening a bit.

"Oh, yeah…" Iron Man humorlessly chuckled. "You take a look around town? Just before I flew in here and saved your bat butt, there were _tons _of 'em lining the streets! It was like a surge of robotic killing machines! Sparky and Uncle Sam are dealing with them on ground level right now, along with Major Briggs, should you like to join us."

"A whole army..." Geoff mused. "Why do I have a feeling this is just the _beginning?_"

"Because you're a sane individual?" Iron Man chuckled as he stepped towards the window and flew out, moving to join Thor, Captain America, and Jax on main street.

Apollo looked at Batman.

"Do you need any help? Is there anything we can get you?"

Batman bent down and picked up his lightsaber, before looking down at it.

"No, I'll be fine. Just get those reinforcements called in. We're gonna need everyone we can _get_!" Batman looked at Sonya as he finished, to which she saluted him.

"Sir, yes _Sir_!" Sonya exclaimed, before Batman walked towards the window as well, using his cape to glide out into the city, readying himself to join the other heroes…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A year had passed since the robotic assault on South Park. It was a bit of a tough fight, but luckily, the actual invasion force was fairly small, so they were able to repel it.

What followed was a period of...surprising peace. In fact, after the attack in mid-April, not only was there no major attacks, on South Park, or the Empire as a whole, but crime had reached a low not seen in decades.

So much so, that a sense of genuine peace was returning.

For _some_, however, a lot had _happened _in that one year span…

For one, after the large scale battle downtown against the robots, Drew… _literally _hadn't put on the cape and cowl...

Ever since he had to be practically _rescued _by Tony Stark from the T-800, Drew hadn't exactly felt the same _mentally_… Almost as if he didn't really serve much purpose as far as being a hero went.

He made trips to visit Kenzi at Sharon's house often to make sure his daughter was being taken care of and that she got to spend time with him, but other than that, he was often at work.

Yeah, he had finally settled down from the hero business and actually settled on a 'normal' job as a carpenter.

In a society where Replicators now took over, it was much harder to find work as a carpenter these days, but there were actually _many _individuals who _preferred _a manual hands on job, compared to the automatic and artificial use of a Replicator.

Adia, his own daughter, was tasked with a very _different _mission. After doing her part in that battle as well, albeit on the opposite side of town, she was tasked by the Elder Gods _themselves_, whom relayed their message to Raiden, that she was to travel to Outworld and save the Princess from capture, the Deities sensing deceit in Earthrealm's last rescue mission to that realm.

Once Adia had found and rescued the Princess, her task was to, with the former Princess' help, start a Rebellion and usurp the Outworld throne _back_.

Adia had left one year ago, and still no one had heard back from her, except maybe Raiden, who said _nothing _on the subject out of fear of potential Outworld spies being nearby if he said anything.

It is assumed, however, that she is doing well, and that her quest is still underway…

"I wonder what Batman has been doing..." Dylan commented as he, Billy and Freddy hung out at the park. "He's been gone since last year..."

"I know, man…" Freddy said. "Things have really _changed _ever since those cyborgs invaded. For better, and _occasionally _for worse… But it's mostly gotten _better_."

"Yeah…" Billy sighed, stuffing his hands in his pocket. "_Mostly_…"

By this point, Freddy had actually gotten… a _lot _more mature! Sure, he still occasionally told a crude joke or two, but compared to last year? Freddy acted quite mature and collected.

Billy, however, especially recently, was going through some very conflicting feelings. He wasn't sure if it was because of his _age_ or if it had to do with the _Grievous _fight still, or what. But recently, Billy had been feeling quite down in the dumps.

"Ah, come _on_, Billy…" Freddy spoke with a grin of reassurance. "What's with the attitude? You're not trying to fill in for Batman while he's _gone_, are ya?"

"_No_…" Billy emphasized, before sighing. "I just… I don't know how to really explain it…"

Dylan frowned.

"Have you tried talking to Amelia about it? I mean, whenever things are bad, Kylie and I talk or do something nice. It really helps." He said.

Billy stopped walking, before Dylan and Freddy did the same just a second later.

"Bil-" Freddy began, before his adoptive brother cut him off,

"I have something I want to tell you guys." Billy's expression then turned into a hesitant frown, his brow cocking, "Promise you won't get mad?"

"Promise." Dylan said, though was quite...confused about this.

"Come on, Billy…" Freddy grinned. "I could never be mad at you. At least not _forever_. You're my _brother_. And other than that, I'd have like… no guy friends that weren't named Dylan." He joked, trying to lighten up the mood.

Dylan looked at Billy, sensing his distress, before asking.

"Billy, what is it?"

Billy took a deep breath, looking at both of them, before he finally spoke,

"My feelings lately, they have been… _negative_. Sad, angry, pessimistic… Just overall not _good_. Especially my thoughts regarding Amelia and my relationship-"

"Oh, Billy, you're not _saying_!" Freddy's eyes widened, genuinely shocked at what he had just heard.

"I am…" Billy nodded, sighing in guilt. "It really isn't _her_, it's more _me _than anything else! I've been a sad sap for God knows how long now, and Amelia has had to put up with it for that amount of time. I think of what I aspire to be in life, and I see myself being _Shazam_! A full time _hero_! Not one like I _have _been, but one that has… _actual_ results! One that goes one step beyond, and makes it a full time affair."

Billy lowered his head, before adding,

"I couldn't ask her to endure all that… Especially not when I don't feel optimistic about us being romantically involved anymore… She's such an _amazing _girl, and this has been eating away at me for a _month _or so… I don't want to break her heart, you guys… But I can't keep damaging my _own_…"

Dylan was silent as he heard that, before he looked down.

"Have you actually told her?" He asked, his voice holding the slightest bit of anger.

"Why _no_…" Billy spoke. "As I said, I didn't have the strength to break it off with her… I don't want her heart to shatter. That's why I said _don't _get mad at me!"

"But bro, she's _such _a nice girl!" Freddy tried reassuring Billy, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Are you _sure _a lifetime of being a hero is worth giving up such a promising relationship with her?"

Billy's eyes began to water, before his eyes clenched shut, turning away from the two of them.

"I'm not sure _what _I want anymore…" Billy took a couple of deep breaths, before turning towards them. "I just wish these thoughts would get out of my _head_!"

"Billy," Dylan said flatly. "I'm going to be completely honest here. If you're going to break that girl's heart just because you think you owe it to the world to be a hero...you don't deserve her. She loves you, and you should care most about her. If you hurt her by doing this..." Dylan looked down and shook his head.

"Billy, you're my friend, but breaking her heart is a fucking dick move and you _know _it."

"Of course I fucking know it!" Billy snapped, his internal thoughts getting to him at this point. He was so stressed out of pure guilt _alone _that his head gave off a throb that made it feel like it was gonna explode. "Is it too much to ask that I get some advice from the two I trust _most _for how to maybe let her down _easy_? Should one be forced to stay in a relationship that just isn't working for them, Dylan? Should they? Do you think I _want _to break that girl's heart? Because I _really _don't… That's why I feel so _bad _right now."

Freddy looked to his brother, before he lowered his head. This news was certainly a shock to _him_, especially after everything seemed to be going so _well_…

What could have changed his mind so _rapidly_? Sometimes, he supposed human emotion just _was _that way… But it just didn't make _complete _sense to Freddy.

Billy had never acted in this way _before_. How deep _was _that guilt eating away at him? What _did _cause all this?

"Is there any way that you think you can avoid breaking up with her?" Dylan asked softly, obviously still annoyed, but also trying to stay calm and hear Billy out. He was right. Billy was his friend after all…

"Yeah, man…" Freddy softly added on. "What _happened_? You can tell us _why_… We'll hear you out. _Promise_."

Billy took a few seconds of silence, before he sat down against a nearby tree.

"She's just so _clingy _you guys…" Billy sighed. "Not _all _the time. Just… whenever it seems like I'm gonna go out and do something on _my _time, she gets on my ass about leaving her alone. It's not totally her fault, but man…" Billy shook his head, before finishing,

"Sometimes a man just needs time for _himself_! To do what _he _wants to do! And not be confined with all these _rules _and _obligations_! Surely you can understand this, Dylan. I hear _every _relationship has its moments…"

Freddy's expression actually began to calm _way _down. It was making a _whole _lot of sense now…

Besides the fact that men sometimes just needed to be away from their girlfriend for awhile, Billy was a _rebel _at heart, and always _hated _following the rules and being told what to do.

It appeared that same rebellious personality that joined his family long ago still lingered a _tiny _bit within him, Freddy concluded.

Dylan looked at Billy for a moment, before he sighed.

"Do what you need to do man. I won't agree with this completely, but...I do understand your feelings. Just...if you are going to do this, please be gentle about it." He said, before he looked down. "But you can always talk to us. For the record, I'm sorry for being a dick. I just...I hated this when it happened with my parents. My parents fought all the time, and I saw how much it hurt them. Just be gentle with her."

"Ohh…" Billy took a deep breath, clenching his fists in anger at himself. "I don't need to break _up _with her, you guys! I'm a goddamn fool for even thinking such a thing. I _love _that girl too much."

Billy stood up, before he added on firmly,

"But I _still _need to have a talk with her… I feel like a fucking rat in a cage, and I just need _some _alone time. Surely we can work that out."

"Hey, _there _ya go…" Freddy grinned. "Personally, though, I fear for your personal safety." He added, attempting to lighten the mood once again.

Billy grinned, before responding,

"Thanks, dickhead…" Billy gave Freddy a slight playful punch in the arm, before embracing him, "For being there for me."

Freddy returned the embrace, before smirking a returning the punch to Billy's own arm.

"It's what I do, you asshole. Just know that you owe me next time." Freddy teased, which only prompted an eyeroll from the sibling as the two finally let go.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack, Kenny, and Caesarius were at the Krusty Krab. They had decided to come here after Geoff insisted that he and his Cabinet could handle things for the day. Things had been so quiet that they had decided to take him up on that offer.

"So..." Jack chuckled. "When is Hayley going to move to South Park? You've been dating for at least a year now..."

"She wanted to spend a bit of time with her family before she moved. Everything's finalized, but her parents had a hard time saying goodbye..." Caesarius shrugged.

"Better enjoy being a bachelor while you can, Caesarius…" Kenny teased, giving a wink. "Just ask Carandial. Once the wife gets here, she'll be the one callin' the shots!"

"Is that why you and Heather still haven't officially become an item?" Caesarius jabbed back. "And trust me, Carandial has made that fact clear..."

"Heather?" Kenny tried waving off. "Pft! I mean, she's certainly interesting, but I'm all about the single bachelor life, baby! The ladies eat that shit up…"

"You don't know what you're missing..." Jack chuckled, before adding. "I frankly enjoy being with Kyle and Gwen..."

"Except at that time of the month?" Caesarius pointed out.

"Don't remind me..." Jack growled.

"I find it funny, because you not only have two wives, but _also _two daughters!" Kenny laughed. "At least you and Calvin can suffer through it together."

"Ugh...I swear, those days, I'd rather be in the middle of a battle..." Jack replied. "At least then I have actual backup..."

"Hey, now! Don't jinx us, Jack." Kenny spoke. "Personally, I've enjoyed this year of peace… It's been that way ever since those clanker bastards from another dimension came here and we disposed of them…"

"I see you've spent a lot of time around the clones…" Caesarius commented.

"What can I say?" Kenny shrugged. "Rex is a funny bastard when he isn't so serious on protocol."

Jack was about to reply, when Kenny's communicator went off.

"Kenny?" The voice of Grand Admiral Cretacea asked, sounding worried.

"Oh goddammit-" Kenny muttered, before he put down his burger, picking up his communicator and answering it in a forced upbeat voice, "Hey, Cretacea! What's up?"

There was silence on the other line, before Cretacea chuckled.

"I'll have a number nine, a number nine large, a number six with extra dip, two number forty fives, and a large soda."

"You missed the number seven and one of the forty fives with cheese, but better luck next time! I'm at the Krusty Krab right now actually. Sooo… Bye!" Kenny then switched off his communicator temporarily so that he couldn't receive any other prank calls while he ate his food.

"Kenny?" Caesarius asked.

"If you say that you are a Krusty Krab _one _more goddamn time, I will personally consider mutiny if I find myself on your vessel…" Kenny joked with an annoyed yet amused manner.

"Is mayonnaise an instrument?"

"Jesus Christ, where's _Drew _when you need him!?" Kenny asked. "At least _he _balances out the dumbass joke mood with his overly serious one!" He quipped.

There was silence, before Caesarius tentatively raised his hand again.

"No, horse radish isn't a fucking instrument either- Are we about done?" Kenny asked aloud. "I can't believe you suggested this grease trap…" He then spoke to Jack.

"You know you like their wasabi patties." Jack chuckled.

"I didn't _get _the wasabi patty…" Kenny corrected. "Y'know that's just leftover wasabi from that old Japanese man's restaurant that was here before we always used to go to? Honestly, J hear the owner here is a goddamn cheapskate… Surely that's a health code violation, right?"

As if to drive the point home, Mr. Krabs was walking around with a magnet near the tables, trying to find loose change, totally ignoring the green slime oozing from the walls.

Oh wait, they always did that.

But yeah, this place was a total 'grease trap'.

"Blegh…" Kenny cringed in slight disgust. "Well, I think I'm about ready if you guys are…" He added as he stood up off of his barrel seat.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Drew hadn't expected to hear a knock on his door. Especially at a time when there just wasn't much going on. There hadn't been a major attack or crime in a year, afterall.

Drew put a pillow over his face, groaning in annoyance as he laid on his couch, clearly still exhausted from working all day yesterday on some old woman's house. Unlike most of the work he got, this woman was _very _specific with what she wanted, which made it even more of a chore.

Drew figured it was just the postman or something delivering a package, and decided to just turn the opposite direction with his eyes shut and ignore the knocking at the door.

"I know you're in there, Drew." The voice of Anakin chuckled.

"Wha- AGH!" Drew exclaimed as his eyes widened and he fell off of the couch, taken aback over hearing Anakin's voice on the other side of the door.

What in the _blazes _was a Jedi doing here!?

Putting his pants and shirt back on in a hurry, Drew hurriedly and tiredly unlocked the door and opened it at last.

"You look tired." Anakin chuckled with a slight grin.

"That's putting it lightly…" Drew sighed before yawning, motioning Anakin forward to come inside. "Come in… Sit down. I know the place is kind of a mess right now, but…" He finished as he stepped over a large toolbox that was laying haphazardly in the middle of the floor, sitting back down on his couch while rubbing his eyes.

"Are you okay?" Anakin asked finally, a bit more serious now as he sat down.

"What do you mean?" Drew questioned. "Yeah, yeah… I'm fine. Been working more than I ever have in the past… ten years or so, but that's all well and good… It helps Sharon and Kenzi out a lot, and it pays my _own _bills… Not like _Randy _does much else besides drink and grow marijuana for his failed 'business' these days, anyways…"

"That's good at least." Anakin commented, before adding. "The reason I came here is because today is the Padawans' knighting ceremony, and...they wanted you to be there." He finally said.

Drew actually looked up now, taken aback by that statement.

"Me?... But, _why_? I wasn't exactly much of a mentor _or _a student. I taught Ahsoka a bit of how this world works like you said, and I did a _bit _of lightsaber training, but it never went past that… If anything, wouldn't you guys be _upset _with me for giving all that up so suddenly?"

"We understand why you did, even if we do disagree with it." Anakin said honestly. "Ahsoka was definitely saddened that you left so soon. But even still, they wanted you to be there because they all considered you a friend. Kylie and Ahsoka in particular wanted you to be there."

Drew sighed, before he looked at the unopened beer bottle still on his table, before reaching forward and popping the cap off.

"They're great kids…" Drew sighed once more, referring to Kylie and Ahsoka, before taking a gulp of beer, obviously trying to take the edge off a little bit. "They'll make it far."

"They will." Anakin said in agreement, before asking. "Will you attend the ceremony?"

_RING!_

Drew was about to respond, before his phone went off. He looked up to Anakin, mouthing 'sorry' before answering the call,

"This is Drew with South Park Construction…" Drew rubbed his tired eyes as he spoke on the phone, before after a few seconds, they widened, as he stood up off the couch.

"Wait, _what_!?" He asked aloud, which caused Anakin's eyes to widen. "Well I'm _sure _if you'd just give me another day on her house we could make it wor-"

Drew's face fell, before his eyes narrowed in defeat.

"Yes, sir… So that'll come out of this month's check then? Okay… Got it." Drew shook his head, before he ended, "Bye."

Drew hung the phone up, taking a deep breath, before he tossed it hard against the wall in anger, rendering it completely useless.

"What happened?" Anakin asked.

Drew's expression still held anger, before he took a breath and explained as calm as he could,

"This old lady's house I was working on was apparently not 'spiffy' enough yet… Even though I _told _her putting in the support for the structure came _before _decoration! So yeah… Jerry is docking my pay for that one… Guess that means I'll only have enough for Sharon and Kenzi's shit… Guess it's Ramen and Spaghetti-O's for me this month… _Again_…"

Drew sat down on the couch again, rubbing his head as it throbbed in stress induced pain. He picked up the beer bottle, before taking another swig, clearly already _massively _stressed out as it was.

"I can help you out if you want, Drew." Anakin offered, which caused him to put up a hand of dismissal, instead causing him to change the subject completely.

"You said they wanted me at the ceremony? I'd _love _to attend…" Drew answered Anakin's earlier question, his expression looking surprisingly very genuine, considering what had just now occurred.

Anakin cocked a brow, before nodding.

"It's at 7 tonight. Thank you." He said, before sighing. "You know there's still a place for you at the Academy, if you want it."

"Ah, no Anakin… I-" Drew trailed off, before he continued. "-I don't _do _any of that anymore… I'm not really hero _material_. I mean, at least not compared to those _other _guys. I had a vision. I put my trust into everyone else, as they did me. My results clearly failed them… Now…"

Drew shook his head,

"Now my vision just will _not _come to pass, I'm afraid. I can't fight for something that I just don't believe in, nor risk the chance of failing more innocent lives with my loony 'code of honor'."

Anakin frowned, and considered saying something to try and convince him otherwise, but ultimately, decided against it. He took a deep breath, and nodded in understanding.

"Very well. Thank you for coming to the ceremony, though. It does mean a lot to the Padawans..."

"I feel I at least owe it to them…" Drew spoke, before giving a slight grin. "If they want me there, then what will it hurt to just attend?"

"Yeah," Anakin replied as he got up. "May the Force be with you, Drew."

The two gave a slight traditional bow of respect to the other, before Drew watched as Anakin made his leave.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kylie, Dylan, Ahsoka, Kara, Aoirtae, and Luke were barely able to contain their excitement. It was finally time. They were finally going to become full fledged Jedi _Knights!_

"I can't believe it!" Luke chuckled. "We're finally ready..."

"Yeah," Ahsoka replied. "This is a day I've been dreaming of since I first began my training."

"Same here..." Kara agreed. "I can't believe it's been so long since our training started, and now we're finally ready..."

"Yeah, we're almost Jedi Knights." Dylan agreed. "Just like Jack, Anakin, Obi-Wan, Yoda, Mace, Revan, and all the others.."

"I wonder if Uncle Drew will be there..." Kylie thought aloud.

There was silence for a few moments, before Aoirtae replied.

"I hope he is. I mean, he was a hero like your dad was long before any of us were..."

"Yeah...I just hope one day he goes back to being Batman..." Luke replied. "We still need him..."

"Hell yeah we do." Ahsoka declared.

As the padawans conversed, the door to the courtyard finally opened, and now, the ceremony would begin.

Luke took a deep breath, and began to walk out, followed by the other Padawans. There was a burst of triumphant music as they walked out. On either side of the concrete path they walked down were friends, family and acquaintances here to watch the first of the new generation of Jedi approach.

At a podium at the edge of the path were the masters, all in full ceremonial robes, waiting for them to approach.

There were also their close family and friends. Jack, Kyle, Gwen, Amelia, Billy, and…

Ahsoka couldn't help but smile when she saw Drew there alongside the others.

Drew sat beside Jack, conversing with him as he hadn't in a long time. He was dressed in the same brown jacket he had owned since first moving to South Park and a pair of blue jeans. He still held that look of exhaustion, though did _very _well masking most of it in public.

He did genuinely look happy to be here.

Drew looked away from Jack momentarily, noticing Ahsoka's grin. He gave a grin of his own in response, before giving a simple nod of his head, silently congratulating her and the others on their accomplishment.

Ahsoka grinned ear to ear at that. It was easy to see that her fellow Padawans all agreed as well. They were genuinely happy to see Drew here…

Finally, they stopped at the podium, and the music went silent.

All in unison, the lightsabers of the masters activated, and were held in front of them in a ceremonial manner.

"Step forward, padawans." Yoda instructed.

The Padawans did as instructed, and knelt down in a row. Yoda raised his lightsaber slowly, while the masters lowered their's.

"Luke Skywalker, Dylan Grant, Kylie Anderson, Ahsoka Tano, Kara Invia, Aoirtae Valaeris," Yoda began. "By the right of the Council, by the will of the Force, dub thee I do."

He made a 'knighting' motion with his lightsaber, before declaring,

"Knights of the Empire!"

The former Padawans stood up, as the Masters bowed respectfully, much to the clapping and cheering of their friends and family.

After they did this, the padawans, one by one, removed the ceremonial braids, and finally, activated their lightsabers and raised them in the air, followed by the masters.

The ceremony was complete. They were officially Jedi Knights!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm so proud of you, Kylie," Jack said as he hugged his daughter.

"I am officially following in your footsteps!" Kylie replied, much to a prideful grin from Jack.

"That's my boy!" Anakin said to Luke, high fiving his son as well, before turning to Ahsoka.

"And I knew you could do it, snips! You've come a long way since you were that snippy youngling I met back on Christophsis." He said.

Ahsoka smiled. "I had the best teacher."

She then smirked.

"And I still wasn't a youngling."

"Proud of you, girl…" Drew spoke to Kylie with a weak grin, still internally exhausted, as the two of them exchanged a quick embrace.

"Glad you could make it, Uncle Drew." Kylie replied with a grin.

"Wouldn't miss it." Drew assured, before he pointed to Jack and teased, "I'll bet you even beat your Dad in a lightsaber duel one day."

"That day would be the proudest in my life." Jack said genuinely. Unnoticed to the others, this caused Amelia's smile to fall a bit, but she quickly regained her composure, and decided to congratulate her sister.

"Great job, sis!" She said. "I knew you could do it!"

"Thanks, Amelia.." Kylie replied with a grin as she hugged her sister.

"Glad you could make it, by the way." Ahsoka said to Drew.

"They kept asking me to bring you here, so I eventually had to give in and ask you." Anakin shrugged.

"We didn't ask that much-" Kara began.

"Nine times." Anakin said simply. "You guys asked me nine times if he was coming."

"Oh… I wasn't aware I was _that _missed." Drew cocked a brow of amusement, not helping but smirking as he looked to the former Padawans.

"You were." Dylan chuckled. "You were an inspiration to us all, on what a hero should be."

"Yeah. Heck, apparently Warner Brothers activated a new company to make comics based on your adventures. They call it Detective Comics or something." Luke added.

"They… did?" Drew's expression now looked more curious than anything. "This is the first time I've heard of something like this."

"They're still in the planning stages, but yeah, you underestimate how much you inspired people." Kara replied. "Apparently, you're even popular on planets as far as Vasuband."

"Clearly not _that _much…" Drew sighed. "Apparently according to many Imperial journalists, and _even _as far as the DA's office, I was nothing more than a 'menace'."

"You know the media's stupid." Jack said. "To the average citizen, you're still a symbol of hope and justice."

"Yeah, you don't give yourself enough credit." Revan spoke up, joining the group alongside Yoda.

"Master Revan…" Drew greeted, before looking down. "Yoda… It's been awhile."

"A while, indeed." Yoda chuckled. "Pleasure to see you back, it is."

"You've trained a fine bunch of Jedi, here…" Drew complimented, looking over at all the graduating Padawans. "The future looks hopeful."

"It does indeed." Revan replied, before commenting. "This could have been you as well, you know?"

Drew's expression fell, before he looked at Revan.

"I am aware…" Drew spoke, before stuffing his hands in his jacket pockets, not knowing what else to do with them. "But you should know as well as any, I had my reasons…"

"Reasons, you had, yes." Yoda replied. "Understand that, we do..."

"Still," Revan said. "You're strong. Stronger than you know. There is more to you than you think."

"None of you guys need _me_…" Drew shook his head once again, firm on his belief. "I mean, what, you got this _healthy _group of Jedi, both graduating now and ones of old? We have The Avengers, the Shaolin Order, Superman is even doing his own thing now?"

Drew chuckled humorlessly, before he maintained,

"It looks like the Empire has things well under control…"

"Still, there's always room for more." Revan replied.

'_Don't discredit yourself, my friend._'

At that moment, Drew heard Revan's voice, only this time, it was as if it was coming from the back of his mind! This caused his eyes to widen, before he heard Yoda speak.

"But your destiny? Yours to choose, it is." Yoda said with a knowing smile.

"Yeah…" Drew's voice sounded unfocused, as he trailed off, looking up at Revan very questioningly, wondering just _why _or _how _that had just happened.

However, just as quick as he was to appear, Drew informed,

"Okay, everyone... I'm afraid I must be going now. Plenty of work to be done tomorrow."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_WHACK! WHACK!_

Drew was currently working on building another house, this time for a couple who was apparently new to the neighborhood.

The wife had seemed nice enough, but her husband was clearly _very _much controlling when it came to the actual house. He even insisted on working on the house, himself, along with Drew, just to make sure he didn't 'fuck it up', in his own words.

Drew was so confused as to why he was even hired in the first place, then, if he had such a problem with it… Perhaps his wife had talked him into it and he was just stubborn.

"You about done over there!?" The husband, whose actual name was 'Roy' as far as Drew could remember, called out to him. "I've needed a hand with putting up this wall for the past ten minutes!"

Drew sighed in frustration, before he replied,

"Well, I had to make sure these _nails_ were straight… Otherwise you'd have a serious problem with-"

"Ever heard of a nailgun!?" Roy cut him off, knocking on his own head. "It's called workin' smarter not harder, y'know!"

"I know what a goddamn nailgun is…" Drew muttered.

"What was that!?" Roy exclaimed, which caused Drew to sigh once more, attempting to mask his building anger. These clients were often very frustrating to work with.

"Nothing, _sir_!" Drew emphasized, trying to just power through this so that he could ultimately get his payment. At least that way Sharon and Kenzi would be taken care of.

"That's what I thought!" Roy said. "Get on over here! Come on!"

Drew clenched one of his fists and he dropped his hammer and walked around to help Roy put up the damn wall he was so worried about.

As Drew did this, he heard a notification on his phone go off, signalling somebody had texted him.

As Drew reached into his pocket to pull out his phone, Roy grabbed onto his arm, saying,

"Hey! Ain't no time for chit chat! We got a house to build!"

"Get your _fucking _hand off of me!" Drew exclaimed, pushing away Roy's hand angrily. "It could be an emergency! Maybe my _daughter _is sick!"

"I'm sure your daughter will _live_!" Roy shrugged off, before he poked Drew in the chest. "And don't touch me like that again or I'll kick your ass!"

Drew's eyes widened with each continuous poke, driving him nearer and nearer to the edge.

"Got it?" Roy asked with a final poke, before Drew took a few deep breaths, finally calming himself a little bit.

"Let's just put this fucking wall up, so I can see what this person wants…" Drew said, followed by a grumble from Roy, who walked to the other side of the 4x8 board.

As the two men lifted it up, nailing it in was easy. All that fuss, and the wall had finally been completed.

Finally reaching into his pocket, Drew pulled out his phone to see what was going on.

'_Meet us at the Command Center when you can. We need your assistance._'

It was from Jack.

Drew rolled his eyes, not much interested in going. Whenever Jack needed assistance these days, it usually involved Imperial errands or stuff he just did _not _want to do.

But on the other hand, he _had _worked most of the day, and it was about time for a break anyways. He figured he might as well see what Jack wanted.

"I'm taking off for the day. We'll finish up the exterior by hopefully tomorrow." Drew informed Roy.

"Taking off?" Roy asked as if he had been insulted. "_Noo_, you're on _my _dime, and we're gonna get through this _today_!"

"Today!?" Drew asked in utter shock. "Are you _insane_!? We've been working for damn near eight hours!"

"So?" Roy shrugged. "I got some shit to do in town, but you can take care of the rest of this, can't ya, blondie?"

Roy then chuckled as he walked towards his car, kicking over his toolbox, which spilled them all over the place.

"Hey, what the- Pick those up!" Drew exclaimed in anger.

"Not my fault…" Roy shrugged. "It was in the way…"

Finally close to the edge, Drew walked up to Roy, before roughly turning him around.

"I _mean _it! Pick them _up_!" Drew asserted even more.

"Ooh… Aren't you _scary_!?" Roy mocked fright, before pushing his arms down. "Get back to work before you hurt yourself, kid…"

_SMACK!_

Out of nowhere, Drew's eyes widened as he felt a sharp pain go through his cheeks.

He had just _slapped _him!

"And don't you forget it!" Roy exclaimed, turning around to walk towards his car once more.

Roy was taken aback, however, when he was turned around once again.

"What did I tell y-"

_POW!_

One solid right hand courtesy of Drew went straight into Roy's chin, instantly separating him from consciousness, laying him out on the grass.

"Build it yourself, prick!" Drew exclaimed, before he spit in his general direction, stepping over his body and prepared to leave.

Maybe this construction business was more trouble than it was _worth_ after all…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Any ideas what we're dealing with?" Drew heard Anakin ask as he walked into the Command Center.

"Someone who can cover their tracks very well. Someone _dangerous _as well." Obi-Wan replied.

"You called?" Drew spoke aloud now to Jack directly, but loud enough for everyone else to hear.

"Yes," Jack replied. "Master Luminara went missing earlier. We can't detect her through the Force, so we were thinking maybe you could give us some advice?"

Drew looked at them for a couple of seconds, before asserting,

"I'm _not _putting on the suit-"

"We're just asking you to look at the evidence and maybe point us in the right direction." Obi-Wan clarified.

Drew looked to Obi-Wan. Drew remembered Luminara a little bit…

He wasn't exactly very close with her, but from what he saw, she had a kind heart. Hearing of this news was honestly quite troubling to say the least.

Drew sighed, before he sat down in an empty chair next to Mace Windu and Obi-Wan.

"Alright..: What are we dealing with?" Drew conceded.

"She went missing while on a mission in Denver." Mace Windu explained. "In a neighborhood primarily inhabited by aliens."

"_Denver_…" Drew caught on straight away, before Windu could even so much as get a couple sentences out. "Neighborhood inhabited by-"

Drew leaned forward, before asking,

"This kidnapping didn't happen to take place near the Pepsi Center between 5 and 11 PM, did it?"

"How did..." Anakin began, before he stopped, and shrugged. "Nevermind. You're Batman..."

"_Was_… Batman." Drew reminded, before he looked among everyone, beginning to explain his theory. "I'm led to believe we're dealing with the serial killer known as Hush… _Very _notorious and feared from the South Park to Denver regions… The pattern fits some disappearances from just last year. It'd be a miracle if she's not already dead."

"Hush..." Obi-Wan surmised. "Any idea on how to track them down, if she's still alive?" He asked, dreading the answer. He knew how likely it was that Hush would be able to hide from them. In all honesty, Master Luminara was likely already dead…

"I'm going to be frank with you…" Drew told everyone. "I _have _no idea… The only thing we can hope to do against someone who covers his tracks this well is to _go _to the scene of the disappearance, and _hope _he made a mistake. _Anything _DNA related: clothing, hair, spit, blood… _Anything_! Doesn't matter! We connect that somehow to her disappearance?"

Drew waved his hand in a quick, sudden motion.

"He's _done_…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Anything?" Jack asked as he looked around the scene, trying to find any kind of evidence.

"Nothing over here. This guy covers his tracks unnaturally well." Anakin sighed.

Drew's eyes narrowed, thinking he saw something in the nearby alleyway.

"There appears to be- Hey!" Drew yelled out, before the laughter of two children were heard as Drew ran them off. He shook his head, before muttering, "Damn kids…"

"Hey, Rex!" Drew called out to the Clone, who was now nearby.

"Yeah?" Rex asked.

"Tell Brick he didn't scope this area enough… We need a secure perimeter if we're going to comb for evidence without bother." Drew informed him.

"Sorry," The clone called a little ways away.

"Understood." Rex sighed. "He's still a shiny, but yeah, that's no excuse."

"Don't worry about it." Drew dismissed, before he walked in Obi-Wan's direction, asking him,

"Any luck?"

"I found something." Obi-Wan said, motioning to a piece of bubblegum on the sidewalk.

Drew cocked a brow, before he slipped a glove on his hand and picked it up. It wouldn't prove who Hush was right away, but it was potential evidence.

Putting the chewed up piece of gum into a DNA scanner, Drew simply stood there and waited on the results.

"I have it cross reference every potential pattern there is to the Hush killings, which is in its own personal file." Drew began to explain. "That way, I can deduce whether or not this is somehow connected to him in any way, or if it came from a random bystander."

"Well then how do you know if that bystander isn't actually Hush?" Obi-Wan questioned, to which Drew responded,

"The simple answer, is that technology has come a long way. You see the chewing imprints on this piece of gum? Well, this highly advanced piece of equipment could for instance tell us if whether or not the person chewing it was _angry_… If he was _sad_. It is still a guessing game until some _obvious _mistakes start being made from the killer, but it at _least _helps us to narrow it down even further."

"So we can at least make an educated guess based on the person's mood, and perhaps use that to follow a trail?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yes and no." Drew corrected. "Sure, more than likely the killer is going to have hints of aggression within him. However, what if said person simply had a long day at work? And he was chewing some gum to blow off steam? As I said, it can't provide us with direct answers. But it can potentially narrow _down _the suspects. Since this is a kidnapping, and not a _murder_, as much as I hate saying that, it makes things more difficult."

Obi-Wan crossed his arms, looking down at the ground.

"There's...some kind of pattern on the gravel. It looks like something hit it with force..." Obi-Wan guessed. "Now I'm no detective, but perhaps that could be a clue?"

"I don't-" Drew began to think, before his eyes widened, "Look! Over there! Blood, on the sidewalk!"

Drew rushed over towards the blood, which was but a _very _miniscule droplet probably a little larger than the end of a pencil. It would take some serious eyesight to spot it from even up close, if you weren't specifically paying any attention.

Obi-Wan followed.

"Could it be our friend, Hush?" He asked.

"Let me find out." Drew spoke, before discarding the piece of gum, the results confirming that it was from a six year old girl who couldn't possibly fit Hush's description.

Putting on some goggles that he had designed specifically for collision trajectory, Drew pushed a button on the side, which began to scan the imprint on the gravel.

"Hmm… Female curvature. About 5' 8" to 5' 9" in height. Fairly fit build on her. The force of the impact _does _point towards the fact that this was _probably _a struggle!" Drew informed.

"Luminara was 5'8 in feet!" Obi-Wan exclaimed. "That might be her!"

"We just might be onto something, Obi-Wan…" Drew looked down, before using the DNA scanner to scan the small blood droplet. "Within a minute or so, we should _know _if this was the victim's blood… or _Hush_, himself!"

Obi-Wan nodded, praying that they finally had a lead. They needed to find Luminara, and not only that, but they might just be able to _stop _Hush!

Finally, the results were in.

As Drew looked down at the results, his face froze in absolute paling shock.

No, that- That _couldn't _be right!

"What...is it?" Obi-Wan asked, noticing his friend's expression.

"Something- It must be something wrong with the scanner! That's _impossible_!" Drew exclaimed, making a whole bunch of noise which caught Jack and Anakin's attention.

"What happened?" Anakin asked, as he and Jack approached.

"We found some evidence that matched that of Luminara's description, and Drew here scanned that blood right _there_… After that, he just started… Freaking out." Obi-Wan explained.

"Impossible…" Drew muttered, holding the scanner with the result close to his body.

"Drew...what happened?" Jack asked, starting to get nervous himself.

Drew took a deep breath, before his trembling hand turned the scanner around, which revealed the result of whom that blood belonged to:

'_Match: Drew King'_

There was utter silence as the others looked at the result. Indeed, their expressions were all similar to Drew's; shock and confusion.

"That...can't be right." Jack said. "That can't be..."

Drew suddenly felt something slowly crawl down his knuckle. Widening his eyes, he lifted up his right hand, the one he had knocked out Roy with.

Coming from his knuckle was some blood, which was mostly dried up, but _still _had some dripping down it.

"It...has to be from that." Jack said, though there was a tiny hint of suspicion in his voice. He wasn't blaming Drew, but still, he wanted to get to the bottom of this.

"Okay, guys… You gotta understand!" Drew began. "This came from me laying out some asshole earlier today whose house I was in charge of. His name was _Roy_, and-"

"Do you have any proof?" Ki-Adi Mundi asked, definitely suspicious.

"Proof?" Drew chuckled humorlessly. "Just look at his face. That's all the proof you need."

"If that's his blood, then why isn't it showing his DNA?" Saessee Tinn inquired, before Anakin cut in.

"Look, we can't just jump to conclusions on this." He cautioned.

"Exactly…" Obi-Wan agreed. "Besides, why else would Drew show us the result if he was the one who was guilty? Why wouldn't he just try to hide it?"

"Perhaps he could tell us himself?" Mace Windu asked, narrowing his eyes slightly, which caused Jack to finally speak up.

"I know Drew didn't do this, so we're not going to start a witch hunt over this."

"How can you be so sure he didn't do this?" Mace Windu asked. "He's been alone practically the entire year, and plus, that's his DNA right there."

"Look, I'm telling the truth!" Drew defended. "Here! I even have Roy's number! We can call, and we can _prove _that this is just a bunch of wild accusations."

"We'll have somebody talk to him." Jack said. "We're going to sort this out,"

"He might have killed a Jedi Master, Jack." Mace Windu said, getting a bit frustrated.

"In _my _Empire," Jack said coldly. "We don't put someone away without ample and clear evidence."

"Whatever you say..._Emperor_." Mace Windu snapped, before he, and several other masters turned and began to walk off, leaving just Yoda, Plo Koon, Obi-Wan, Anakin and Jack with Drew.

"We're going to sort this out, Drew." Jack said. "Don't worry."

"This is just not right…" Drew shook his head. "Something is _seriously _wrong!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After returning to South Park, things were tense. Mace Windu and the other Jedi Masters who believed Drew was the culprit and the Jedi who believed he was innocent didn't say a single word to each other.

It didn't help that those same Jedi went to the police, who wanted answers now as well.

"Drew, are you okay?" Jack asked as they waited at the police station.

"I just wanna go home to my daughter…" Drew softly spoke as he buried his face in his hands. "This is all a big mistake! I don't know why those results came back as _mine_."

"I know." Anakin said. "It was likely just a glitch. We know it couldn't have been you."

"Skywalker," Mace Windu warned coldly as he and the others, along with several suits and police arrived.

"We're here to sort things out," Commissioner Loeb, of the Police said. "They said that blood happened when you assaulted a man by the name of Roy."

"Not _assaulted_!" Drew corrected. "He laid hands on me first."

"Regardless," Loeb said, narrowing his eyes. "We need to review the evidence. Give us the phone, and we'll clear this up."

Drew sighed, before he dug into his pocket and surrendered his phone, which Loeb snatched from his hand. He just wanted to get this _sorted _and done with…

"Number?" Loeb asked.

"Should be the seventh contact down…" Drew informed Loeb.

Loeb dialed up the number, and it began to ring on speaker phone.

It surprisingly didn't take long for the other line to pick up.

"Oh, _there _you are…" The voice spoke. "I was just about to contact you."

Drew and everyone else's eyes widened when this voice spoke.

'_No! This isn't right!' _Drew frantically thought upon hearing that familiar voice!

"Thanks again for springin' me from the joint…" The voice of _Deadshot _spoke on the other end. "I have another job if you're interested? We're targeting the Jedi Younglings next… Pretty high reward…"

"_No_…" Drew muttered, knowing full _well _this was a set up!

Roy hadn't been Roy the entire _time_! Deadshot had been broken out and had gone undercover!

All eyes turned to Drew, and indeed, most of them now looked at him with anger, or at the very least, disappointment.

Jack avoided Drew's gaze completely, looking towards the phone with crossed arms. Obi-Wan looked saddened and disappointed, while Anakin looked angry.

"Th- There must be some kind of mistak-" Drew began to exclaim as he stood up, before Mace Windu pushed him back onto the chair with the Force.

"Sit down." He ordered coldly.

The phone call was disconnected now, as Deadshot had hung up. All the pressure was _now _on Drew…

"Th- This is a _set-up_!" Drew declared. "What purpose would I _have _in breaking out Deadshot!? Why would I _ever _commit a series of murders!?"

"Perhaps because you've finally gone insane?" Loeb suggested. "Heh, I always knew one day you'd snap. I always knew you were a menace who brought these criminals to South Park like that Emperor brings his wars here."

Jack looked down, saying nothing. It was clear he was angry.

"You're under arrest… _Hush_!" Mace Windu said, taking a step forward.

Drew's eyes widened, not at _all _knowing what to do… He figured there was only one thing left _to _do.

Drew stood up out of his seat, causing many lightsabers to activate, ready for a fight in case he tried to pull any of those sneaky 'Batman' tricks.

Jack turned, finally looking at Drew.

However, Drew instead put his hands behind his head, turned around, and got on his knees in surrender.

He knew there was no point in struggling… He would instead settle this in a court of _law_!

As police moved forward to arrest Drew, Jack took a step forward, before Mace Windu held his lightsaber up, blocking his way.

"Don't try it." He warned.

Jack narrowed his eyes, his fists clenching as he seemed to come close to the breaking point.

He _knew _Drew couldn't be behind this. He saw Drew's face when he told that story of the old woman. He knew he meant it when he said he didn't kill. He also knew that Drew wouldn't kill anyone, because of _Bebe_. He loved her too much to do something like that.

"It's okay, Jack…" Drew spoke, looking over at his friend. "I'll prove my innocence. One way, or another."

Jack frowned, but nodded softly.

"Won't you feel silly, once I single handedly represent myself and prove your folly accusations false…" Drew commented to Loeb and Mace Windu in particular.

"Kid," Loeb said. "You're going down. We've dealt with enough scumbags to get a _needle _in your arm."

"Don't _count _on it…" Drew gave a smirk in Loeb's direction. A smirk that seemed to symbolize… he had already won?


	8. Chapter 8, Dark Warning

It was all over the _news_!

'_Breaking: Batman arrested! Confirmed as the Hush serial killer!'_

Literally every station was playing this broadcast. Drew with his hands behind his back, binded up tight. Two police officers escorted by a Jedi guard to make sure he got to prison without any sort of trouble.

They even made sure to bind his _legs _once he was in the armored SWAT van, that way it would be _much _harder for the master escape artist to break out!

The stress was _high_! They knew that this wasn't an ordinary prisoner!

If they let the Batman, himself, out of their sights for even a _moment_, it could prove _very _unfortunate!

"Why didn't they just shoot him then and there?" One police officer asked. "I mean, they had the evidence, after all? Let the fucker go down!"

"I heard that he's actually hiding some sort of power…" Another police officer said. "And that bullets… _pass _right through him like it's nothin'!"

"Oh don't believe those myths." The Jedi instructed. "All part of the myth behind the man. And that's all he is. Just a man in a mask."

Drew heard them speak, but he didn't say anything… He knew how this worked.

Already he was beginning to plan… He planned things out in his mind, and already he had his mind set on proving his innocence!

It was abundantly clear now that a court of law would be stacked against him, no matter what. Loeb was as _corrupt _as they came!

So as much as he didn't wanna do this, his only other option was a prison break…

He knew that maximum security facility wouldn't hold him for long…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I...can't believe that Drew would do this..." Kyle sighed as she and the others discussed the recent arrest. Jack was standing a little ways away, completely silent, but the others definitely had some things to say.

"He kept distancing himself for a whole _year_!" Kenny brought up, his voice holding a hurt, betrayed, and angry tone. "It always _was _suspicious how he suddenly wanted to drop the role of 'hero'. Around the same time Hush's murders started to pick _up_, mind you!"

"Yeah." Caesarius said. "It would seem like he was our target this whole time. I just don't understand why."

"Are...we sure it's him, though?" Kylie piped up.

"It's obvious it is." Amelia said dismissively. "That lying bastard had us all fooled, and you know it."

"Go figure…" Billy said. "He tells us this sad backstory about how he 'used to be a killer', and now he said 'don't kill, it's bad'! Something was _very _fishy about that guy… Maybe the whole Bat schtick combined with his wife's death finally drove him mad?"

"Most likely." Carandial sighed.

Jack closed his eyes further, obviously trying to keep quiet and not say something stupid.

"All of you should be _ashamed _of yourselves!" Sharon now spoke up, walking into the room. "That man has done absolutely _nothing _but help me and Kenzi pay the bills at home! He didn't _need _to do it, but guess what! He _did_! Know why? Because he's a _good _man… Do you all honestly believe that money came from performing 'hits' with guys that he's actively seeked to put _away_? Do you _really _think that makes any sense to you!?"

"I don't know," Gwen began. "Sharon might have a point-"

"These days, you never know." Kyle pointed out. "Like what happened with Mr. Garrison, or my own _father_? I trusted them, and look what happened."

Sharon took a step forward, before after a couple seconds of silence, she gave Kyle a slap.

The shock that went around the room was _real_… Everything went silent again, as Sharon began to tear up as she spoke to Kyle,

"Don't you _compare_ that man to evil men like Garrison… He isn't like them." Sharon sniffled, before she added, "Don't you _remember _all those times he stuck up for you? When you were at your _weakest_?"

There was still silence, before Sharon spoke more,

"Even my own _son_! Your best _friend_! When he went rogue, do you _know _what Drew did!?" Sharon took a breath, before she finished, "He gave him another _chance_! He loved him, as he loves _you _and everyone else! Even when Stan was at his lowest…"

"Now that Drew is at his lowest and is completely defenseless, you would turn your _back _on him without at least hearing everything out first!? _Shame _on you!"

Sharon looked around the room, before finishing strongly,

"Shame on _most _of you!"

"Drew _didn't _commit those murders." Jack added firmly. "I for one agree with Sharon. Drew needs us to believe in him right now, and not turn our backs on him."

Kyle narrowed her eyes.

"And how can either of you be so sure that it wasn't him? The police and Jedi have evidence! Drew has his own word and past actions, and that's it!"

"How were any of us so sure you wouldn't turn to the _Dark _Side again when you went crazy that one day?" Sharon pointed out to Kyle. "See, doesn't sound so good, does it?"

"I had just lost a child." Kyle said. "I'm sorry I turned to the Dark Side, but you know what? It was after my daughter was _raped _and I had lost another child! I was grieving! Grief can make people go crazy! Maybe that's what happened with Drew?!"

"And how long has Drew been grieving?" Sharon asked Kyle a simple question. "Maybe he was onto something. Maybe, like you, all he needs is a little _help_… Considering he's even behind this to _begin _with."

Jack looked down.

"And maybe Drew needs a little faith as well?" He asked.

Sharon nodded, before she spoke more calmly,

"Hey, Kyle… I'm usually not so vocal, but I just really _can't _see him being such a heartless, cold blooded killer…" She paused briefly, before continuing, "The same man who tucks in his daughter every night.. The same man who once went out of his way to bring you comfort after that fight with your mother. The same man who, after everything he's lost, still keeps pushing forward…"

Kyle looked at Sharon, before she took a deep breath, and looked down.

She didn't know what to say. Honestly? She had to agree with Sharon.

Jack looked down.

"Guys, we can't be at each other's throats like this. Drew's saved all of us many times. He's a good father, and a good friend. It was he who outwitted Thanos. It was he who talked sense into me when _I _was going crazy. He isn't Hush. So quit this witch hunt, and show the hero South Park needs, but never _deserved _some respect."

"Thank you…" Sharon spoke, before taking a seat, becoming rather stressed over these recent developments.

"I don't think it seems right either…" Clark, who had been in the corner of the room finally spoke, shaking his head. "A guy who's overly grumpy at everything? Maybe… But a _killer_? No."

"We can't just crucify an innocent man, and let the real killer get away with this." Jack said. "And let me ask you all this? They want to execute him if he's found guilty. How willing are you to let that happen, if circumstantial evidence is all they have?"

"It all sounds fishy to me…" Freddy spoke now. "Why else would he _scan _the drop of blood that was _right _next to where he supposedly kidnapped that Jedi? Now, I'm no expert, but if _I _were Hush, I'd find that pretty stupid to do…"

"Yeah," Kylie said. "It would just draw attention to him. And this is coming from a guy who's covered his track on everything else? It all feels like a set up."

"Maybe you guys are right…" Kenny admitted. "I'm always harsh on these criminal assholes, but perhaps Drew is _not _to blame here? Could that drop of blood have just fallen off of his hand?"

"Couldn't have…" Jack sighed. "The blood was dry. Almost like it had been there all night."

"I'm literally _so _confused…" Freddy rubbed his head. "If it was dry, then clearly he was there last night? If he actually did do it, why would he incriminate himself? This makes no fucking sense…"

"Hush is intelligent," Thrawn spoke. "He's been able to avoid all other kinds of evidence. The likelihood of him slipping up so completely, not to mention, _conveniently_, is minimal. And plus, he showed Jack and the Jedi the results? If he truly did it, why would he do that? That's just more evidence against him."

_RING!_

Everyone's eyes widened when Jack's cell phone suddenly began to ring.

"Hello?" Jack asked, before-

"Jack, it's me… Listen up." The voice of Drew spoke on the other end.

For a brief second, Jack's eyes widened, but he quickly regained his composure.

"What is it?" He asked nonchalantly.

"I've already had to incapacitate five guards to make it to this phone…" Drew admitted. "They wouldn't give me a phone call, and they're pulling some _shady _shit down here! I think they're planning to assassinate me or something… I don't like these looks."

Jack took a deep breath. "Yes, that will be fine. Just meet me at landing pad B in an hour-"

"No, listen." Drew cut him off, sounding very low on time. "I'm going to break out of this prison, and I will meet you wherever is most convenient… I _know _you might not trust me right now. I _know _you might just report this call to the authorities. But please, I _need _you to trust me right now!"

"Okay," Jack said. "I'll be at the warehouse to inspect the shipment. Thank you, Ambassador."

With that, Jack hung up.

"What...happened?" Kyle asked.

"Ambassador from France is sending some goods. That's all." Jack said seriously.

Clark knew that this was false… He had heard the entirety of the call due to his Super Hearing.

But even still, _he _believed in Drew as well. He had heard how desperate he sounded.

He wouldn't just let him become a victim to what was surely a corrupt law system under Commissioner Loeb.

"Need any help with that shipment?" Clark asked Jack with a sly wink. "I think my strength and speed can go a _long _way with a haul that big."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Superman landed just outside of the maximum security prison's walls. He had carried Jack on the way, just for time's sake, before he set him down.

All the two had to do now, was wait…

"Y'know, somehow, this feels _wrong_…" Superman admitted. "But even still, I'm aware that Loeb has stained the good name of our local law enforcement for well over a year…"

"Yeah...I should have removed him long ago.." Jack sighed. "Any idea where the Ambassador is?"

Suddenly, the haunting and lengthy howling sound of sirens went off all around the prison facility. That was usually what went off whenever there was a prisoner on the _loose_!

"I assume… not far away?" Superman responded.

"Let's find him, before they do." Jack said, before he and Superman headed off after them. "You think you could get him into the mountains until this blows over?"

Superman nodded.

"Sure I ca- Wait…" Superman cocked a brow, before turning around to see Drew standing there, his arms crossed.

"I was wondering when you might notice…" Drew quipped.

"Sorry it took us so long..." Jack sighed, before he asked. "Are you okay?"

"No, not really…" Drew admitted with a sigh. "Now everyone hates me and thinks I'm a cold blooded, crazy _killer _or something…"

"Drew, we know you're not." Jack said, before adding. "We can get you away from here, to the mountains, and we'll stop this nonsense-"

"I _have _to prove my innocence, Jack…" Drew cut him off. "I will _never _run! Only cowards and _criminals _ever choose to run, just as I once was when I fled to Asia. Instead, I will track down Deadshot's whereabouts, and will _force _him to give me answers!"

"Drew, are you sure that's the wisest-" Jack began, before a police officer yelled out.

"Over there!"

"My place. _Hurry_!" Drew told Superman, before quickly, the young superhero lifted both Drew and Jack, flying away faster than you could blink your eyes away from the scene.

However, as they did so, the police caught the briefest glimpse of Jack and Superman with Drew…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh, _great_…" Drew narrowed his eyes as he, Jack, and Superman were knelt down in cover as they saw _multiple _police cars parked outside Drew's house.

It appeared they had already broke down the door and were tearing it upside down looking for more 'evidence'.

"They can't do that!" Superman spoke. "They don't even have a _warrant_!"

"We're dealing with Loeb… 'Warrant' is a foreign concept to him." Drew reminded with narrowed eyes as he looked at the police in the distance.

"What now?" Jack asked. "Anyone have any bright ideas?"

"Superman," Drew spoke, taking a deep breath. It seemed he didn't ever want to reveal this to anyone else, but now it appeared he had no choice. "If you fly a couple miles North down the road from my house, there should be a couple acres of barren grassland. I _purchased _that land years ago, and have installed an underground 'workstation' of sorts. Use your X-Ray Vision to find it and get inside. My Batsuit and all of my equipment is in there. We'll need it if I am going to do any serious detective work."

"Understood…" Superman hesitantly nodded, absorbing all of that information. With that, he flew off like a rocket in the sky, getting to work.

"So this is where you've been all year..." Jack mused as they began to fly.

"Not always…" Drew admitted. "Just some of the time. I really haven't put on the suit or anything. I've mainly just used it as a research center in my spare time."

"A Bat Cave, I guess you could call it?" Jack quipped.

"See now you're gonna get me to start calling it that…" Drew responded sarcastically, knowing full well that he already found the name appealing.

"We're here." Superman informed.

"Of course we are…" Drew spoke, dumbfounded how he was ever able to move that fast.

With that, Drew walked over towards where the entrance was, and prepared to open the way forward via an encrypted keypad embedded in a nearby boulder.

(Gonna go to the bathroom real quick. And listening to the Ahsoka arc while writing this. It really helps me get in the mood.)

(Yes, they are actually very similar! It combines both that arc with the actual Hush storyline)

(Indeed it does. Keep writing. I'll be right back.)

He didn't expect Superman to fly him over here with him, but this would prove to be easier anyways.

Soon, a large chunk of grass rose up from the ground, which revealed an elevator that opened up to them.

"Welcome back, Mr. King!" The automated voice over the elevator's intercom spoke, as Drew walked inside.

"Well, you guys coming?" Drew asked the two of them, a knowing grin on his face.

Jack looked around for a bit, before commenting.

"Pretty nice setup, I must say..."

"It'll do for now." Drew said, before the elevator finally reached the bottom.

As they all exited the elevator, Drew looked to what was directly ahead…

Inside a large glass case, there sat the famous Batsuit. It hadn't been tampered with for over an entire year… And in Drew's mind, for good reason.

"Are you sure about this?" Jack asked, knowing how much Drew resisted the idea of donning it again.

"Jack," Drew began. "It's either I do this, or I eventually get caught, get extra charges piled on me for escaping custody, and I get executed whilst being among the most hated men this Empire has ever known."

"Well…" Superman began, after a bit of silence. "When you put it like that, the Batsuit doesn't sound so bad."

Jack nodded.

"You won't do this alone. We're going to help you in any way we can." He frowned. "Even if you need us to stay out of your way."

"If we do this," Drew spoke, opening up the glass case, before turning to them both. "We do this _together_… Like a _team_. Like a _League_."

Jack and Superman both smiled at that, before Jack said simply.

"Together, then." He declared.

"Together…" Superman smiled.

"Hush is going to find out _really _quickly that he messed with the wrong man…" Drew seriously spoke as he hesitantly pulled the cowl over his face, fully donning the Batsuit once again.

Jack hesitated, before he pulled something else from his belt. Batman's eyes widened, when he recognized what it was. The lightsaber he had constructed a year ago…

Batman reached out, grabbing the lightsaber from Jack's hands, before he attached it to his utility belt in silence.

Whatever his expression was, it was unclear… Though Jack and Superman could only assume he felt really thankful.

"We don't have much time:" Batman now spoke. "If Deadshot is still in town, we need to _find _him before he goes off the radar. He's our _only _chance to finding Hush!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Emperor and Superman sighted rescuing Hush from prison! Police reports show the Emperor and Superman allegedly breaking the known killer from South Park's Supermax Prison!" The midget reported on the news.

"You _cannot _be serious…" Kenny's eyes widened, as he was the first one to spot the news report.

Kyle looked at the screen with her eyes widened.

"I...how..." She stuttered. "Even _if _Drew's innocent, don't they know how bad this looks?!"

"Clark, buddy…" Billy muttered as he shook his head. "What the hell are you _doing_?"

Carandial frowned, before he looked down.

"Babe?" Wendy asked, noticing this. "What is it?"

"Nothing," Carandial sighed. "Just trying to wrap my mind around all this."

"That's quite a 'shipment'..." Kenny couldn't help but humorlessly chuckle.

Suddenly, the door opened, and in walked Loeb and several others, including Master Windu.

"No doubt you've heard about what happened?" Loeb asked.

"All over the news…" Kenny answered, pointing directly at the TV.

"Well, no doubt you understand why we're doing this," He turned to Kyle and Gwen. "Congress voted to strip your husband, and by extension, you two, of your power. Until further notice, the Imperial Family's powers and privileges shall be considered null and void."

"Now hold on-" Kenny began, but Loeb added,

"As are anyone who refuses to acknowledge this move."

With that, Loeb turned and walked off.

"Jack..." Gwen said. "I _hope _you know what you're doing…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Is it finished?" A deep, yet collected voice questioned as the sound of a crackling fire was heard in the background.

"I did everything you said, Luthor…" Deadshot spoke. "I disguised myself as a middle aged sack of shit, I pissed off the Bat, led him to knock the shit outta me, and finally answered the 'inevitable call' you told me about… I did it _all_."

"Good…" Lex Luthor chuckled, pouring a bit of alcohol in his glass as he sat comfortably on his sofa. "My client, this… 'Hush', will be _very _pleased to hear this."

"Okay," Deadshot crossed his arms. "now where's my _payment_?"

"_Patience_, you trigger happy _numbskull_!" Lex Luthor snapped at Deadshot's pushiness, before his demeanor instantly calmed. "Patience… Once we receive word from Loeb that Drew is _dead_, then not only will Hush have completed _his _mission,"

Lex Luthor then stood up, before continuing,

"But _I _will have also completed _mine_! With so infamous a serial killer taken off the streets, especially one who was the Emperor- or should I say _former _Emperor by now's best _friend_, the people will no longer _trust _him! They will need someone else to rally towards!"

Lex Luthor turned to Deadshot, before finishing,

"And who better of a leader than _me_?"

_BUZZ!_

A sudden vibrating sound came from within Deadshot's pocket, much to both men's surprise. It was a cell phone, the same one that Deadshot had used just earlier as a part of Luthor's supposed 'plot'.

"You haven't _destroyed _it yet!?" Lex Luthor exclaimed, reminding Deadshot of the specific instructions he had previously given him so that they couldn't be traced.

"Well I was _kind _of in a hurry…" Deadshot countered. "You said get it done fast… So I _did_."

Upon looking at the number shown calling, Deadshot's brow cocked a bit. He knew this phone number good and well… It belonged to one of his most reliant clients; a local mob boss who had only just started to pick up steam in South Park after Deadshot himself had disposes of all his competition in the drug and gun running markets.

Deadshot answered the call, which caused Luthor to widen his eyes.

"What are you _doing _you simpleton!?" Lex Luthor whisper yelled. "Do you _want _to get caught-"

"It's _fine_…" Deadshot assured him, before holding the phone up to his ear. "What is it? I'm _busy_…"

"Hey, Deadshot, uh…" A petrified sounding voice with a slightly Italian accent spoke on the other end. "We, uh… We got ourselves a _problem _over here…"

Deadshot leaned forward a bit, before demanding more firmly,

"What are you _talking _about?"

"Uh… Just _quick_! Real quick! I think it's uh- a rival _gang _or somethin'! We're _toast_! Our whole operation will-"

"Quiet- Hey, _quiet_!" Deadshot angrily demanded, which silenced the man on the other end, followed by heavy breathing. "Shut _up_… Stay _quiet_. I'll be there in a minute."

Deadshot hung up the phone, before on the other end of the call, the man he had spoken to continued to breathe heavily.

Not only that, but he was sweating profusely, showing nothing but fear.

"P- _Please_!" The man begged. "I did what you wanted! Please don't kill me!" The man was on his knees at this point, as a yellow lightsaber was held up to the back of his head.

This had been the bait set for Deadshot, to lure him out of hiding…

"You've been helpful…" Batman spoke from the shadows, before the lightsaber deactivated, the darkness completely taking over once again.

Batman snatched the man's phone as he slipped away, completely smashing it into pieces so that he couldn't call for help once he slipped back into position and waited.

All there was to do now was hope that Deadshot would take the bait… He was there only hope to finding out who this 'Hush' _really _was, once and for all…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Breathe." Jack instructed as they waited. "Do you sense anything yet? Anything at all?"

"I sense a lot of talking…" Batman sarcastically responded, though kept his usual serious demeanor. Talking while on stake outs wasn't exactly his style, anyways… "And I already told you, I _don't _think I'm Force Sensitive… You lot are special, but me? Not so much…"

"I wouldn't be so sure..." Jack replied cryptically. "Revan and I had a chat."

He grinned, before turning serious again.

"But anyways, I'll shut up now."

Batman didn't say anything to that. He just kind of went with it.

After shifting around to get more comfortable in his spot, which was high up on a metal beam attached to a large crane, being used as a vantage point, Batman had this sudden… _itch _almost in the back of his head!

It was a strange feeling. It was like a mix of deja vú, combined with a sudden feeling that something bad was about to happen.

He wasn't usually a believer in gut feelings, but for this one occasion, for whatever reason, Batman went for it,

"Get down!" Batman warned in exclamation as he and Jack both leapt from the metal beam, with Jack landing on his feet on the ground below, and Batman using his cape to glide down to safety.

_BLAM!_

They had jumped right on time, as not one, but _two _simultaneous gunshots went off, which were not too far behind where they were perched up.

As Batman and Jack landed, they looked back up at where they were on the metal beam, before a figure jumped right on top of it.

"_Deadshot_…" Batman narrowed his eyes in greeting.

"I am _impressed_, Batman…" Deadshot sarcastically remarked, before crossing his arms, unconcerned about Jack _or _Batman. "So you _are _as elusive as they say…"

"You should know. I've taken you down _before_…" Batman reminded, concealing his body with his cape.

"So let me guess…" Deadshot continued, ignoring Batman's remark entirely. "You two… You two think you're gonna just _waltz _in here, and take me into custody? Is that what you think?"

Before any of the two could respond, Deadshot snapped his fingers, before continuing on in mock realization,

"No! I got it! _You _found out that I wasn't really middle aged douchebag homeowner _Roy_, didn't you? So now you're back for _revenge_… Did I hit the mark on that one?"

"Duncan," Jack said coldly, "cut the crap. What game are you playing?"

"Don't… _call _me that!" Deadshot spoke, for the first time with actual genuine anger. "_No _one gets to call me that! No, not after _that_… Not after what happened."

Batman stood there with Jack, absorbing the gun for hire's words. He could _feel _the pain in his voice. And just like that, as insane as it sounded to him, he remembered his past _philosophy_ and that anyone could change if one tried hard enough.

He had to have become this way _somehow_, right?

"Duncan-" Batman began, before Deadshot raised his arm cannon, aiming it directly at Batman's chest.

"Don't…" Deadshot coldly warned once more. "_Call _me that!"

Batman rose his hands a tiny bit, but not _too _far up so that he was entirely defenseless, before he spoke,

"I _know_… how hard life can be. I know, that deep inside yourself, all you see is a _failure_. A _criminal_, a _nobody_. Is that it?"

Deadshot said nothing, beginning to breathe a bit heavier now, continuing to aim the arm cannon directly at Batman.

"It's _not _too late…" Batman added on sincerely. "You may _think _you're too far gone, but you're _not_… It is _never _too late to do the right thing…"

Jack took a deep breath.

"He's right. Innocent people are dying right now. You can stop that." He looked at Deadshot in the eye. "You're not a monster. But if you don't stop this, you will become one."

Deadshot continued to breathe heavily, obviously becoming conflicted. He lowered his arm cannon a bit, but not completely.

This was a _promising _sign that Batman instantly recognized! This was… beginning to look like actual results!

"H- How can I _trust _you!?" Deadshot asked. "How do I know you won't just take me into custody? That you won't just _laugh _at me for being such a fool surrendering myself to you!? That you won't publicly have me _executed _while you stand there with your _wife_!?" He emphasized at the end, referring to Gwen, an obvious soft spot for him.

Jack frowned, before he unclipped his lightsaber, and offered it to Deadshot.

"If you help us catch Hush, or even if you just leave, I _promise _that we won't go after you. And..." Jack took a deep breath. "If you truly want me dead, I am giving you the chance to do so. Don't blame Batman, or Gwen, but me. It's my fault. But we are giving you a chance to become something _more _than this."

Deadshot listened to his words, holding his head down a bit, before finally leaping down from the metal beam, and onto the ground.

He stepped forward until he was eye level with Jack, though still several feet away from him. After a very tense several seconds… Deadshot rose his arm cannon.

_BLAM!_

Batman and Jack both had their eyes shut for a couple seconds, before they slowly opened when they heard a thud hit the ground behind them.

Looking to see what was behind them, they saw the man whose life Batman had 'threatened' when making the earlier phone call, now lying in his own blood with a handgun at his side.

Batman and Jack looked back to Deadshot, whose arm cannon was still smoking from the shot.

"I'm _tired _of running!" Deadshot exclaimed, before he took off his mask at last, revealing Duncan's face for the first time in a _long _time to Jack!

He now had a buzzcut, near bald, and he showed a couple scars and bruises running down his face, probably in previous scrapes he was forced to partake in.

All in all, he looked a broken _mess_!

The most notable feature regarding Duncan's expression right now was…

A single tear was forming within his eye.

"I'm tired of bein' treated like dirt!" Duncan exclaimed once again. "Like a lowlife _criminal_! I just… I just wanna be _me _again." He looked down as he finished, finally detaching his arm cannon, and throwing it on the ground.

"Duncan," Jack said softly. "You can be. Anyone can be saved. And you've saved yourself. You're stronger than you know, man."

He then looked at Batman, and nodded slightly with a smile.

He was thinking of how Zillum had reformed, right now.

"I- I still did bad things…" Duncan lowered his head. "_Horrible _things! Taken innocent lives. I don't _deserve _to be free, and you know it too." He looked into Batman, then Jack's eyes as he finished.

Batman said nothing. He could only look in sympathy as Duncan knew the extent of the damage he had caused. But if anything, he actually did look… _sympathetic _about them.

"Look," Duncan narrowed his eyes. "You wanna know the rundown on Hush? I'll _tell _ya. But there's somethin' else you should know about-"

_BLAM!_

Brain matter and blood exploded right in front of Jack and Batman, as someone had suddenly sniped Duncan in the head from somewhere!

"Get down!" Batman exclaimed, as another gunshot went off, narrowly grazing the side of the armor on the side of his head. He and Jack dove down behind some tall crates, out of the sniper's view for _now_.

Jack looked to Duncan's body, and narrowed his eyes.

Duncan didn't deserve that…

Jack activated his lightsaber, ready to end the life of whoever this sniper was.

"You wish to know where I am?" A deep and menacing voice spoke from above, before he walked into plain view, not worried about anything.

The figure's mummified looking wrapping around his face and brown trenchcoat said it all… This was _Hush_!

In both of his hands, he had two pistols, ready to fire at anytime. Though from what had shot _Duncan_? It wasn't too far outside the realm of possibility that he had a _rifle _somewhere as well…

"_Hush_…" Batman growled, peaking behind the crate.

"In the _flesh_…" Hush's deep voice responded. "Though rumor around _here _seems to tell me another _story_…"

"Rumor or not," Jack said angrily. "This is going to _end_."

"Yes…" Hush chuckled, before backing up into a sudden puff of smoke. "_I agree_…" His voice became more distorted as he disappeared, but more than likely, he was still around… Stalking them like animals.

Batman activated his own lightsaber, sneaking around the area with _extreme _caution. Hush had probably slaughtered _hundreds _of people, so he was _not _to be taken lightly.

"Oh how the predator has become the _hunted_…" The voice of Hush spoke from seemingly every which direction of the two.

Jack stood beside Drew, trying his best to sense Hush via the Force.

"Should we call Clark in?" Jack whispered.

"Let him be with his family…" Batman answered. "He insisted he explain the situation back home so that no one is caught off guard, and that's what he'll _do_… Besides, he's a good _man_. So are you. If I still have to go down, then you two will _not_."

"You won't have to." Jack said. "We're getting out of this. Both of us."

Batman couldn't help but grin, before suddenly Jack gave a gasp,

_BLAM!_

Jack dodged to the side, avoiding Hush's sudden gunshot, before grazing his side with his lightsaber, earning a pained grunt from the killer.

Batman instead used his free hand to punch Hush in the jaw, regardless of the smoke now surrounding them, before spin kicking him in the gut to knock him back.

The smoke cleared up, and there Hush stood… Now finally face to face with Jack and Batman.

"Just as fierce as I _remember_…" Hush cryptically spoke, referring mainly to Batman in particular, as he stared him in the eye.

"Who _are _you!?" Batman demanded. "You have a vendetta against me, but _why_!?"

"You're the detective…" Hush chuckled. "You tell _me_…"

Jack narrowed his eyes, but didn't rush forward, deciding not to risk it if Hush had a trick up his sleeve. And more than likely, he did…

"Why?" Jack asked. "Why did all these people have to suffer?"

"So that _he _would go down…" Hush smoothly replied, motioning towards Batman, whom narrowed his eyes.

"Why me?" Batman demanded. "I hardly even _know _you!"

"On the _contrary_…" Hush chuckled, before he slowly began to unwrap what was on his face, before at last… he dropped it to the ground.

The silence was so thick it could be cut with a knife.

"Y- You…" Batman spoke, a bit surprised, but at the same time, not at _all_…

"Yes, Drew…" Clyde spoke with a wicked smirk. "It's been a _long _time…"

"Clyde..." Jack said, before narrowing his eyes. "All this because of Drew? You slaughtered hundreds of people because Bebe _chose _Drew over you?! You killed my friend...because of Drew?!"

"Precisely:.." Clyde almost nonchalantly spoke, before looking back at Drew again. "I've spent many _years _plotting my revenge against you, and now? It appears to have come at _last_… You might call this revelation 'stupidity', but it matters not… I got Loeb in the right people's pockets, and they'll see to it you _never _rest… You will _always _be on the run, and no one'll believe you…"

Batman gritted his teeth, before Clyde spoke once again,

"How's my _daughter_ doing, by the way?" Clyde smirked, as Drew's own eyes widened. "Oh, what's her name now?... _Kenzi_?"

"You're _bluffing_…" Batman coldly spoke, as he began to tremble.

"Oh am I now?" Clyde continued to smirk. "See I might look desperate on the outside, but it's _so _much deeper than that… Bebe _always _missed me, even after she got together with _you_. Perhaps even, _too _much…"

"Enough." Jack said coldly. "Don't speak of her."

"Oh she spoke my name _plenty_…" Clyde retorted. "Sometimes even _screamed _it-"

"_Enough_!" Batman exclaimed, before igniting his lightsaber, and throwing his cowl off. "You want to settle the score!? Then let's settle it _now_…"

"Oh I'd love to, but I'm afraid I must be going." Clyde spoke, before looking at Jack. "I wouldn't try anything if I were you, by the way… You might find your family a bit, well… _preoccupied _with some special friends I've had arranged to meet them. Try anything, and they _die_…"

Jack's eyes widened.

He looked at Clyde in the eye. He was about to say he was bluffing, but he saw in his eyes that he wasn't.

"You always _were _weak!" Clyde grinned. "The _both _of you! You never _could _get past your loving _families_, and your-"

"No." Jack said suddenly. He held up his hand suddenly, before replying. "We're _stronger _than you ever were."

Lightning began to gather around Jack, and suddenly, Jack disappeared in a burst of light resembling...the bifrost.

Clyde could only grin, before he faced off with Drew, whom held his lightsaber in hand, his helmet off. The two rivals were face to face at last…

"I must say this is _poetic_…" Clyde laughed. "The two lovers of Bebe 'two dollar whore' Stevens-"

"_Don't_… you _ever _speak of her like that again!" Drew warned, beginning to tremble once more.

"Or _what_?" Clyde crossed his arms. "You gonna… _beat _me up? Toss me in jail? Give me an hour long _therapy _session!?"

Drew began to breathe heavily, as Clyde continued speaking,

"You know what your problem is? It's that you're _spineless_! You might have the build and the physique like I do, but you're _far _from an _actual _man!" Clyde continued to insult, hissing his words. "Nothing but a scared little _boy_, too broken about his past to ever move on! Now instead, you dress as a bat and you mourn the death of a _slut _you took up as an actual _soulmate_!"

Drew stood there in silence, before Clyde took a step forward, looking into his eyes,

"What? Get too personal for y-"

"AGHH!" Drew exclaimed in absolute _rage_, before he drove the lightsaber directly through Clyde's chest.

This actually stunned Clyde, whose eyes were now widened as he looked down with trembling arms at the molten plasma sticking through his chest.

As the life slowly drained out of Clyde, the final sight that he saw was Drew's glowing, _yellow _eyes…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You...traitors!" Kyle said angrily. She, Gwen, Kylie, Amelia, Calvin, and Maisie were handcuffed, and surrounded by...their own soldiers and cops who had been paid off, as well as some thugs.

It looked like some corrupt Congressmen and their personal soldiers, as well as Commissioner Loeb, had been bought off by some local mob bosses.

"Shut the fuck up!" A crooked cop spoke, before whacking Kyle across the face with his baton in a stroke of defiance. "You stay quiet, and maybe you don't get hurt… As _much_."

Kyle narrowed her eyes, but stayed quiet, not wanting to provoke any of the cops.

"That's a good little empress." One of the soldiers chuckled. "Heh, how does it feel, being the Emperor's bitches?" He asked her and Gwen.

Gwen struggled a bit, ready to beat the shit out of this guy, while Kyle just looked at him with rage.

Kylie and Amelia were restrained on the side, to prevent them from using their powers, while Maisie was with her parents…

They were trapped, right now…

"You heard from the boss yet?" A common thug asked the cop who had whacked Kyle with his baton.

"Not _yet_." The cop responded, "but as _soon _as he gives the word, he said to blow their brains out. He wants it done _fast_."

"And then what?" One of the soldiers asked. "Don't they have a plan or something for what happens once these whores and their brats are gone?"

"Leave that to _me_…" Loeb reassured him. "I think the headline: 'Emperor goes insane, slaughters entire family' sounds _quite _appealing to the public eye…" He bent down, lifting up on Maisie's chin,

"Isn't that right, sweetheart?"

Maisie's eyes were filled with tears, but in a moment of courage, she spit at Loeb.

Loeb's eyes widened, before a growl escaped his lips.

"You little _brat_!" Loeb spat, before backhanding the little girl, knocking her onto her back and leaving a large red mark on her face.

At that moment, there was the sound of the door behind them opening. The lights went out, and the sounds of boots marching into the room was heard. But they couldn't see who had just walked in…

"Oh _great_…" Loeb growled, loading his handgun. "It's the _Bat_…"

"I thought the boss said he would _warn _us about this!" One of the thugs growled, holding up a Tommy Gun, ready to kill whoever this was.

However, their eyes widened when the distinctive sound of a lightsaber activating filled the room. Its blue light illuminated a positively _murderous _looking Jack. But his eyes weren't yellow.

In fact, this was even _more _terrifying. Jack looked less like an enraged bull, and more like a predator that had found its prey. A cold, evil grin formed on his face.

"It's a Jedi!" One of the soldiers exclaimed. "The _Emperor_!"

"Kill him!" Loeb commanded, before all of them began to simultaneously fire their guns in Jack's direction.

A foolish move…

Jack merely walked forward casually, deftly blocking each bullet almost lazily. A slightly amused expression formed on his face as he didn't even seem to have to _try _to block their firing as he advanced.

Every bullet they fired was blocked, and within seconds, two cops went down as their bullets were deflected back at them.

"Agh!" The cops exclaimed as they were chopped down with relative ease.

Loeb, who was in the back of the fray, turned around and ran into cover, scared for his life. While doing so, he reached into his pocket for his radio to call for backup, over the sounds of his own corrupt men being slaughtered.

"Do you copy!? This is _Commissioner _Loeb-" Loeb began to communicate, before the radio was pulled from his hand, and chopped in half by Jack.

Jack looked at the last of his corrupt soldiers, before he said coldly.

"I remember you. I served with you for three years."

"My wife _died _to a terrorist attack by that psychopathic clown's posse!" The soldier spat, uncaring about death at this point. "A terrorist group that _you _did _nothing _about! They just kept coming… Spreading more chaos, even to this _day_! Turning against you was no _problem _if _real _change could prosper!"

"One more word," Jack replied with just as much venom. "And your sons are might go this same way. I might even make you watch as they suffer a traitor's death.."

Jack's family all looked at him with shock and horror. This..._didn't _sound like the Jack they knew.

"But I'm not a piece of shit lowlife like you are." He added. "So you're going away for the rest of your miserable life, and your children are going to grow up cheering the Empire as it brings peace, order and liberty to all. An Empire you swore to defend. An Empire that will purge traitors like you."

He then waved his hand, and the soldier fell back against the ground, out cold.

With that, Jack turned to Loeb.

"I want all the names of those who paid you off." He said coldly.

Loeb narrowed his eyes, before sending Jack one last defiant smirk.

"Over my _dead _body…" Loeb spat, before he held his pistol up to his head, before pulling the trigger.

_BLAM!_

Loeb's body slumped to the ground, now completely devoid of life… It may have cost the corrupt Commissioner his very life, but if it meant defying the Emperor?

He was _glad _to do it…

Jack deactivated his lightsaber, before turning to the soldier.

He waved his hand again, and the soldier awoke.

"I can start with your legs. If you won't talk, we'll move onto your fingers, your eyes, and so on." He said. "The great thing about a lightsaber...is it cauterizes the wounds. You won't bleed to death..."

"_Listen_…" The soldier's eyes widened. "W- We don't know _shit _about it! Okay, _Loeb _knew, and that was it. We followed _his _orders, and he said something about a 'boss' of his. But that's it."

Jack sighed, and began to walk forward.

"Wrong answer..." He said dangerously.

"They don't _know _anything…" The voice of Batman spoke as he now entered the room, his cowl back on, and in his arms holding _two _corpses…

The corpses of Duncan and _Clyde_…

He sat them both down, before he showed the now stunned Jack a radio, holding it out to him.

"I found this on Clyde. I heard Loeb speak into this radio's frequency, but then the channel cut out…" Batman looked at all the dead bodies around him, before he added, "I can now see why…"

"Clyde must have had allies…" Jack said thoughtfully. "But at the very least, Hush is gone."

He turned to his family, and looked at them with a saddened expression.

Jack stopped when he realized something, and looked at Batman.

He said nothing, but his expression was a questioning one.

Batman looked back to Jack, before looking down momentarily. Nothing was said between the two, that is until Batman broke the silence, completely ignoring the presence of Clyde's corpse.

"Duncan deserves a proper burial…" Batman spoke. "It's the least he deserves." He finished as he looked towards Gwen now, knowing that her feelings on this were sure to be _heavy_.

Gwen looked at the corpse of Duncan and then to Jack and Batman.

"Did you-"

"He saved our lives." Jack said. "One of Clyde's goons was going to shoot us, and he saved us."

Jack looked down. "He wanted to reform. He was going to, but...Clyde killed him."

"_Clyde _was Hush?!" Kyle exclaimed in shock.

"Clyde?" Gwen asked, not recognizing the name.

"Yeah…" Batman spoke, before looking down at his lifeless body once again. "Well, he _was_…"

"Hush is dead." Jack said softly. "We are going to root out this corruption, and end this."

"Jack..." Kyle began, as Jack's family looked at each other nervously.

"What?" Jack asked.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There was silence on South Park's streets, as the congressmen who had paid off Loeb gathered in the city square. With Batman and Jack dead or incriminated, they could at last put an end to Jack's absurd Empire.

They were giving a speech to South Park's citizens on this very issue, and suffice to say, the reactions were less than pleased…

It sounded like the same old, _same _old to them. The political sugar coating and complexity the congressmen had in their speeches was very reminiscent to the old way of things.

Back when politicians were as corrupt as they came. For some, they actually listened on and fell for these promises, as well as welcomed these proposed changes.

Though for most, they weren't having it at _all_… They could see right _through _them, and they were beginning to get restless with each change proposed aloud.

"Please, we understand this might not make sense. We understand many of you prefer the Empire, but we are doing this for the good of us all." One of them said.

"Go fuck yourself, you rich asshole!" One of the citizens spoke aloud, before tossing a beer bottle at the podium, followed by roaring cheers of approval by the audience.

"If you would just listen-" The congressman began, before he fell silent. His eyes turned away from the audience, and what was suddenly projected behind them…

On the wall behind where they stood, an image was being shown to all the people there, which was practically the entire town.

It was an image of Hush, alive and well holding a gun up, though this image was still. It frightened a lot of the people initially, but once they saw it was a still image, they became more confused than anything. The image shown was courtesy of the Batsuit's built in bodycam. Similar to what a police officer would wear, which caught all of the action, should he need it to.

Luckily Drew _did _switch it on, knowing this would practically be the _only_ way to prove his innocence.

Suddenly, the slide changed, and it showed Hush's _true _face. The face of _Clyde_.

The entire crowd began to murmur among each other in shock, seeing that this _obvious _photograph fitting Hush's description was definitely _not _the one of Drew…

The congressmen were now panicking.

"Turn it off! Goddammit! Turn the damn thing off!" One of them exclaimed. "Folks, this is definitely not the Hush Killer. We have apprehended the _true _killer-"

"That looks like the asshole who killed my daughter, alright!" A tall and angry father in the audience exclaimed, before stepping closer towards the stage. "What do you mean that's not the _real _Hush!?" He now angrily questioned, which was like a domino effect to the crowd.

At that moment, a hologram suddenly played as well, showing...the Imperial Family, minus Jack in chains, being held by none other than Commissioner _Loeb_!

It was a recording of the events that happened just before Jack's arrival.

What really got to the crowd was Loeb's mention of framing Jack for the death of his family, and following orders from a boss…

And to finish it off, a still image of Hush's dead body was shown for just a few seconds, before the projector was shut off completely.

This garnered cheers from the crowd of people, glad to see that the most feared and infamous serial killer in Colorado _history _was at last, _dead_…

Their celebration would soon lead back to _anger_, however, as they focused their attention back at the Congressmen.

This meant that they were _lying _the entire time… They were _apart _of the corruption!

They began to scream and yell in rage, and some began to climb the barriers, the soldiers that had been assigned to protect the congressmen not doing anything to stop them.

One of the Congressmen tried to run, but one of the soldiers aimed his rifle at him.

"Not one move, asshole!" The soldier snarled.

As this happened, one of the citizens did something else. He held up two flags, one of South Park, and the other, the black, white and blue banner of the Dilanian Empire. And at the very center of it, the black emblem of Batman.

The thunderous roars of the crowd were certainly not ignored, as a large portion of them began to curbstomp each and every corrupt congressmen, giving them what they deserved. This all happened as the rest of them cheered on, patriotic in their Empire, which they had grown to love much more in many ways compared to the system of old.

And this was broadcast across the entire Empire by a few Imperial soldiers, and the result was the same. The people had had enough corruption. Mob bosses, career politicians and rich businessmen who had once controlled the world were being overthrown by the combined might of the people and the military. Their hired guns were unable to stop the people who had enough of plutocracy.

All of this certainly didn't escape the eyes of one in particular.

As all of this was being broadcast on live television, the cold and calculating eyes of Lex Luthor slowly began to narrow.

He was getting really, _really _impatient with all of this failure.

Now, however, he figured it would be best to take matters into his _own _hands… He would plan something new, and this time, would ultimately _succeed_…

All in due time, he figured, no one would forget the name, 'Luthor'.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack looked out over the town, which was still celebrating. He couldn't help but feel thankful that when Drew and him returned, they were welcomed back as heroes. However, the death of Duncan still haunted his mind…

"Everyone's wondering where you are."

Jack turned, and saw Gwen had entered the room.

"I was just thinking..." He said.

"About Duncan." Gwen guessed with a frown, looking down sadly.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save him. How are Geoff and DJ taking it?"

"DJ is still crying, and so is Geoff." Gwen replied.

Jack turned. "I'm just..."

He sighed.

"How many more people have to die...before this ends? How many more of these fights are going to test us?"

"With people like you and Drew," Gwen said. "We at least have a chance."

Jack sighed, before he turned to her.

"I wouldn't be so sure..."

"Jack," Gwen said, surprisingly firm. "Don't give us that line that you aren't good enough. Because guess what, you are! Both of you! You're the heroes we all need to lead us. Drew _stopped _the worst killer in this state's history today. You saved us from that piece of shit Loeb! When will the two of you realize that you are good men?"

Jack looked at her.

"We're doing the best we can, I suppose..." Jack sighed.

Gwen frowned, before she walked up to him, and looked him in the eye.

"Come on, we need you down there." She said. "Your kids need you."

Jack sighed, before he kissed Gwen gently.

"Alright." He said, as the two began to head back downstairs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Drew sighed as he walked into the Jedi Temple. He wasn't exactly sure who might be inside training today, but that wasn't exactly what he was here for.

No, he wanted to stop by, for a much more _crucial _matter… A matter that he wished to speak with the Jedi Council about most of all.

He just hoped that they weren't too busy.

As he passed the training area, he paid little mind to it. He thought he saw a few familiar faces there, but again, that wasn't what he was focused on right now.

To be honest, he was kind of _afraid_.

At last, he had reached the room of the Jedi Council, whom were all seated inside.

There was silence as he walked in.

Several Jedi, in particular, Mace Windu, looked noticeably uncomfortable with him being here. Mostly, it was out of guilt for how much they accused him…

"Batman," Yoda greeted. "A welcome sight, it is, to see you alive and well."

"Always a pleasure, Master Yoda…" Drew bowed slightly, before looking among the others. "Council… I come before you, because I seek _guidance_… And I _seek _this guidance because, well… admittedly, I am afraid."

"Afraid, you say?" Yoda asked.

"Afraid of what?" Obi-Wan added.

"When me and Jack were on the run, hunting down Hush, me and the true killer… ultimately got into an altercation." Drew began, a guilty look on his face. "Which was inevitable, but as it went on… He _said _some things. Some things that made me… _angry_. _Really _angry! And I soon began to lose control."

He looked up at the council, though his guilt never faded, as he finished,

"I stabbed him through the chest with my lightsaber. I saw the look in his eyes, and more importantly, the look in my _own _eyes through his… They were… _dark_. Yellow in appearance, much akin to the _Dark _Side."

The Jedi Council began murmuring amongst themselves, before Yoda spoke.

"Fear...anger..." He said softly. "The path of the Dark Side, you are on."

"Please." Drew begged of them. "I don't expect you to train me any further after these revelations, but I _ask _of you to provide me some guidance for how to stay _off _of that path. It was as if it… took _control _of me completely in that moment. And in that act of hate and fear… I took his life out of _vengeance_."

"It is clear that you are strong in the Force. We can all sense it now." Mace Windu said. "But what you are saying proves that it is the Dark Side that is gaining dominance."

"We can't just let this darkness grow without containing it." Obi-Wan spoke up.

"I agree." Plo Koon agreed. "With guidance and training, in addition to his current capability, perhaps he could extinguish this taint of darkness."

"Train him?" Mace Windu asked, unsure. "No one doubts his skill, but if we train him now, he might bring ruin to us all if the darkness isn't extinguished."

"And is it any less dangerous to leave it there, uncontrolled?" Kit Fisto spoke up now. "I agree with Masters Plo and Obi-Wan. With training, Drew could make a fine Jedi and control his inner turmoil."

"You would train me still?" Drew questioned, truly taken aback. "Even though the Dark Side consumes me so? Master Windu may be correct… What if I _do _lose control later on again? What if I become… not _myself _anymore? It terrifies me, just the very thought of such a thing. My life in itself has been nothing but fear and suffering."

Obi-Wan frowned, before the door opened, and someone walked in.

"I will train him." The voice of Anakin declared as he stood beside Drew.

"You will?" Drew asked, utterly surprised.

"You _will_?" Obi-Wan now questioned, though with a tone of slight amusement laced in there.

"Why, young Skywalker?" Yoda questioned curiously.

"Because I have dealt with what he's going through before. It seems to run in my family." Anakin quipped, referencing Jack's own struggle with the Dark Side.

"Perhaps someone else, then-" Ki-Adi Mundi began, before Anakin cut him off.

"I humbly request that Drew is reinstated as my Padawan learner."

This caused yet more mutterings for the council, before Master Plo spoke up.

"I for one support this. Skywalker's past experiences would certainly help Drew in his current predicament."

"Discuss this, we shall, in private." Yoda said. "Skywalker, Drew, summon you we shall when a decision, we have reached."

"Uhm, _thank _you.. Jedi Council." Drew responded with a slight bow, still taken aback by all of this.

As Drew and Anakin exited the room, Drew suddenly questioned,

"Why are you helping me?" Drew shook his head as the two of them stopped now, still stunned about what was happening. "You didn't have to do that-"

"I did." Anakin said. "Because I see something in you that I had once. Something that needs to be nurtured and saved, not consumed by darkness."

"You mean _Vader_…" Drew's face fell as he quickly deduced what Anakin was referring to. And man, did he remember Darth Vader quite _well_… "Is the darkness within me really _that _bad?"

"Given time and more pain, sadness, seclusion, _isolation_," Anakin said seriously. "It could be. But Drew, I am going to be honest. You can't stop this on your own."

"I didn't think I would be able to…" Drew admitted. "That is why I have come here for guidance. I didn't know where else I could _turn_… I would talk with Jack about this normally, but knowing him, he would likely want to take matters more into his own hands. And besides, the Jedi Council is the purest of the Light Side that I know of. So I figure if _anyone _would know anything about how to stop it, they would."

"Don't be so sure." Anakin said, a bit bitterly.

"So…" Drew cocked a brow. "They _don't _then?"

"The reason I decided to train you was because I know that they wouldn't train you. They're too stuck in their ways. They don't understand that what you need is not lecturing or pointless meditation, but understanding, and guidance. Obi-Wan, Master Plo and Master Fisto understand, but still, I feel that I could help you best."

"Well, while I am sure that the more traditional Jedi have their methods…" Drew began, actually quite a believer in meditation himself. "Perhaps you are correct. As long as I receive proper training and guidance, then what can go wrong?"

"Don't jinx yourself." Anakin jokingly cautioned.

"Already have…" Drew jokingly responded in kind, a slight grin on his face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Summer had started. The death of Hush, and the corresponding lack of crime had dramatically increased the morale of the people of the Empire, while the effects of the 'Great Revolution' as it was called had ushered in a new sense of potential. The Replicator was being distributed across the Empire as earlier plans had hoped.

There was a sense of hope across the entire world…

"Guys?" Dylan asked Billy, Freddy and Clark. "Can I ask you something?"

"Oh, God…" Freddy already assumed the worst. "What'd you do this time?"

"I don't know." Dylan shrugged, narrowing his eyes. "And not helping, Freddie Mercury."

"Hmm… Jokes on you, he's a damn good singer." Freddy shrugged. "And when have I _ever _been of any help?"

"Got a point…" Billy couldn't help but chuckle.

"Kylie's been acting weird." Dylan said. "She's been kinda moody, for example."

"Did you fuck her?" Freddy asked.

"_Freddy_!" Billy and Clark simultaneously exclaimed.

"_What_?" Freddy shrugged. "I mean, look, all I'm _saying _is… that's either a sign that it's that time of the _month_, she's hangry, _or_… She's pregnant."

Dylan froze.

"Oh _fuck-_"

The sound of a car door slamming shut made them jump. When they turned, they saw...Jack's car, with Kylie in the car, and Jack walking up to them.

"Welp, see ya." Freddy got up.

"Gotta run too." Billy stood up.

"I'm Superman," Clark began. "and even _I _don't wanna help you. Bye." He finished as he stood up and walked out as well.

"Dylan, Billy!" Jack said firmly.

"Yes sir?" Dylan asked timidly, immediately fearful for his life. Scratch that, for his very soul. Jack was a master of the Force, and would probably use the Force to destroy his soul as well.

"You cannot be fucking serious-" Billy begun with a mutter, before he turned around. "Hey, Jack. How's it going?" Billy spoke with a smile as he was caught just before he had exited the room.

"Boys," Jack said. "Kylie's pregnant."

Dylan looked down.

Jack narrowed his eyes, before he looked at Billy.

"There isn't any reason Amelia might be as well, _would _there be?" He asked Billy.

"_What_?" Billy's eyes widened, before he immediately dismissed it. "Pft.. No, _never_!"

Billy was a very good liar, so whether or not he was being truthful was hard to tell.

Jack looked down.

"You're lucky. Amelia isn't pregnant." He said. "But if I end up with another grandchild at 23, you are going to help her take care of the baby. Got it?"

"You think I wouldn't?" Billy asked him, rather serious. It appeared this topic was _very _personal for him, considering the way his biological mother had once abandoned him at four years old, as well as the fact that he never knew his father. "Because I _would_… No matter what."

"Good." Jack said simply. He looked at Dylan.

"I love Kylie. I won't abandon her or the baby." Dylan declared, before Jack could even speak.

Jack cocked a brow, before he sighed.

"Boys, I understand you're teenagers and all, but...just please be careful. They're my daughters, and learning I'm going to be a grandfather is..." He sighed. "Let me just say it's the hardest news I've had to hear. And I've seen some shit since high school..."

"Emperor-" Dylan began.

"Jack, still." Jack replied.

"Jack," Dylan began. "I am sorry this happened, but I want to raise the baby with Kylie. If...that's okay with you..."

Jack looked at him.

"Just be good to her. As long as she is happy, and you treat her well, I'm going to trust her. But that baby better be your priority." Jack said.

Dylan nodded feverishly.

"Good." Jack said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I can't believe this..." Amelia began, completely and totally shocked about the fact that her sister was pregnant. She had just now received the news from Billy, Freddy and Clark.

"Don't the Jedi have like, a rule about dating and having kids and all that?" Freddy brought up, before quickly adding onto his question as he saw everyone giving looks. "Just asking…"

"I guess they used to." Amelia shrugged. "But you know dad and Uncle Anakin would tell them to go fuck themselves if they tried to enforce that rule at this point."

"I guess so…" Freddy nodded.

"So you're technically going to be an aunt now…" Clark grinned, speaking to Amelia.

"And that means that _Billy _would be-" Freddy began, before Billy's eyes narrowed in an unamused fashion.

"Oh, can it for once, Freddy!" Billy cut him off.

Amelia giggled.

"That is true...I wonder what if it will be a boy or girl." She contemplated.

"Anyone up for taking bets?" Freddy crossed his arms over confidently with a smirk.

"Uh, sorry… No. I'll pass on that one." Billy said.

"Aw, but _why_!?" Freddy overdramatically questioned his brother, before Clark answered for him with a shrug,

"You take betting too seriously."

"I do _not_…" Freddy retorted, almost offended.

"You made a bet two years ago on who's tits would be bigger, me or Kylie's." Amelia pointed out.

"Ohhh, yeah…" Freddy laughed. "I remember that one. To be fair, though, I _was _right-"

"_Moving _on…" Billy cut his brother off once again, sparing everyone present from having to hear any more on that subject.

"You know you're glad he won that bet." Amelia snickered.

"_Amelia_!" Billy exclaimed in shock, beginning to blush slightly. "You really had to say that in front of the guys?"

"Perhaps..." Amelia replied, her grin widening.

Freddy turned to Clark and made an an obscene, suggestive gesture to Clark, before pointing to Billy and Amelia.

Clark's brow could only rise, that style of humor not really his thing at all. He was a lot more mature by this point, which showed in the way he went about his entire life these days.

"Oh, right…" Freddy sighed. "I forgot, you aged _wayy _faster than the rest of us. I don't even care, though, that was funny."

"Oh look, there's my sister and Dylan." Amelia said, noticing Dylan and Kylie approaching.

Dylan had an arm around Kylie's shoulder, and she honestly looked quite, distressed.

"Should we…" Billy looked to Amelia, really unsure what to say or do as they walked in their direction. "Should we leave them alone?"

Amelia was about to reply, before Kylie said quickly.

"No guys, it's okay." She said, her voice shaky.

"Are you okay, sis?" Amelia asked.

"I'm scared, sis..." Kylie replied as she sat down.

"It can definitely be a scary thing…" Clark spoke softly. "Especially when one is so young such as as you two are. But that _doesn't _make it impossible. Not as long as you have those who will help you through it every step of the way."

"Yeah," Dylan spoke up. "We're all with you, babe. I promise."

Kylie looked at Dylan, before she nodded, and leaned against Dylan's shoulder.

"I just don't want to fuck this up. I just want the baby to live a happy life. I don't even know if we can provide that..." She said softly, wiping a tear away.

"Yes you can." Freddy reassured her, in a moment of genuine sincerity. "You're Jack and Kyle's kid for God's sake… You talk about good parents, and what awesome kids they raised? You guys are it." He spoke as he motioned towards Kylie and Amelia.

"I think as long as you remember to change the kid's diaper, feed it, and _not _show it that god awful Disney movie trilogy that we don't dare speak of growing up… you'll do just fine." He ended in his usual joking, upbeat demeanor.

Kylie smiled a bit.

"Thanks Freddy..." She replied. "And yes, we don't speak of those movies."

"I still remember Uncle Anakin's face upon seeing Rise of-" Amelia began.

"We don't talk about that movie." Dylan said.

"Even I agree, it was bad…" Clark chimed in, looking down slightly.

"Perha-" Dylan began, but stopped when he saw the glares from the others.

"Shutting up now."

"Why do I continue to hang out with you people?" Billy questioned in a serious tone, yet it was clear he was joking.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You definitely can handle the blade. It seems you still remember your training from both Bhutan and at the temple." Anakin commented as he and Drew sparred.

"Not just remember," Drew responded. "more along the lines of 'engraved into my _head_'."

"You need a hobby..." Anakin joked.

"Tried that." Drew instantly shot back. "Got a little tired dressing as a giant bat who loved to play detective while also fighting crime."

There was a bit of silence, before he added on with a chuckle,

"My hobbies aren't exactly the most orthodox in the world."

"Eh, neither are mine. Still don't like the Replicator. Takes all the talent out of making things." Anakin replied.

"You're speaking my language…" Drew agreed, feeling the same way regarding building things manually, as the two lightsaber blades clashed again.

Drew still had a _long _way to go… He still knew swordsmanship like the back of his hand, but his main struggle was finding out how to adapt this in combat with this totally _different _style of weapon. Not to mention adapting the Force in there as _well_…

They hadn't really touched on the Force that much just yet. He did _some_, but only with some bare _basic _exercises.

"You're making good progress." Anakin commented. "I see you favor Form V."

"I do." Drew admitted. "It just feels… most natural to me."

"Aggression and powerful strikes indeed come naturally to you." Anakin observed. "Perhaps you would even be able to learn Form VII..."

"Form… VII." Drew repeated aloud. "Admittedly that is one I hadn't put much focus into. What is Form VII?"

"Form VII is known historically as 'Juyo', though Master Windu has since refined it to an even deadlier iteration known as 'Vaapad'. It requires channeling your inner darkness, but controlling it, and turning into a weapon of light." Anakin explained. "Jack uses this form the most, though since he was mainly self taught, his form uses a bit of everything."

"Most intriguing…" Drew said, putting a thoughtful finger on his chin. He could… use the darkness within him in a controlled manner to use on the side of _good_? "Tell me more…"

"It is dangerous, as it requires facing your demons, and overcoming them, not the other way around. It is very easy to lose control when you use this form, if you're not careful or disciplined. It is a form favored by the Sith, as they have no such inhibitions when it comes to darkness..."

"I… _do _have many demons." Drew admitted, looking down a bit. "So many that I can hardly count. I presume my mind to be _strong_, but… would it be strong _enough_?"

"I don't know." Anakin said honestly. "I recommend waiting to try and learn that form. Because you often can't tell if it has taken you, or you have taken it, until it's too late."

Drew finally deactivated his lightsaber, before telling Anakin,

"I think it best that I take things one step at a time for now… Once I have mastered the Force and can better harness this Darkness, only then will I venture off into these broader challenges."

"Good idea." Anakin replied, before grinning a bit.

"You definitely seem to be making a bit of progress mentally."

Drew gave a grin of his own.

"That's all I can hope for, Master." He spoke, before clipping the lightsaber to his belt. "We have been drilling these lightsaber sparring sessions for _weeks_, and yet… I still feel as though no progress has been made… Is that a bad thing? Does this _happen_?"

"You've suffered much, Drew." Anakin replied. "Trust me, I know how that feels. But believe me, you are doing better than many of us have seen you. Kyle said she hasn't seen you like this since 2019."

"2019…" Drew's face fell a bit, reflecting on that time. Bebe in particular came to his mind. "It is strange. No matter the reference, nor the subject in conversation; whenever someone mentions those times of old, my mind always drifts to _her_…"

Drew shook his head, before he spoke more softly,

"Perhaps I am _weak _for thinking that. Perhaps I cling onto the past too strongly. I just miss her so… Though I know that will never bring her back."

"You might be surprised." Anakin said gently. "Like I was with Padme, and all my old friends."

He looked at Drew. "The Force works in mysterious ways."

Drew looked at his Master, before he asked him a sudden yet serious question,

"Do you think I shall ever find love again? Well… it doesn't even need to be that. Just _happiness_. You probably don't understand, much like everyone else, but the void that has been left behind within me all those years ago has essentially been the cause of, well, _most _of the things I do now… It is the reason I continued my crusade as Batman, even though deep inside I _hated _carrying the weight of an entire _symbol _on my shoulders."

"I continued being Vader because of my love for Padme." Anakin said, looking down. "For all the wrong reasons. I couldn't let her go. I couldn't accept how much I failed her. And that self hate drove me to continue being Vader. I hated that helmet. That breathing drove me mad. But it was all I had left..."

Drew couldn't help but close his eyes, taking some breaths after that statement. That hit _way _too close to home.

"So yes, I do know what it is like. As to your question...I honestly don't know. That is something you can only answer for yourself."

"I can't do it anymore, Master." Drew shook his head. "I can't keep living a _lie_. I can't keep _kidding _myself. Bebe is gone, and she's _been _gone… She will never come back, and well…"

Drew sighed, before after a couple seconds of silence, he continued on,

"As much as I love her, I think I'm only doing her a _disservice _by allowing myself to live so miserably… She would _want _me to move on with my life, and it's taken me up until _recently _to truly figure this out!"

Drew stood up straight, before he finished,

"I am Drew _King_, Padawan of the Jedi Order, and I intend to evolve into something much _greater_. Batman is in the _past_, and I think I now have the strength within me to move on."

Anakin looked at him, before smiling.

"Then you've past the first trial of knighthood. And the one trial I never did..."

Drew gave a respectful bow, before he genuinely spoke,

"Thank you, Master Skywalker." He rose back up, before he added with a grin, "And thanks for powering through my ramblings."

"I enjoy our conversations, my apprentice." Anakin replied. "Enough training for today. Well, I have one assignment for you, actually."

Drew cocked a brow, before his arms crossed,

"Assignment? Well, what is it that I must do?"

"Spend some time with your daughter and friends. Enjoy yourself."

Drew grinned, before he nodded his head.

"Will do…" Drew replied with thankfulness in his voice. "Kid has been begging me for _days _to go take her to see that new Disney Princess movie. I mean, it's not _my _thing, but I know _she _loves it." He finished with a chuckle.

"Oh god, is it that one movie that my nieces keep singing just to annoy everyone around them?" Anakin asked.

"The _very _same…" Drew nodded in a slightly unfortunate yet knowing manner.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"NO!" Dylan yelled, causing Amelia, Billy and Freddy to all jump.

"Come on, babe! Just one time!" They heard Kylie plead.

"NO!" Dylan yelled frantically.

"Uh…" Billy leaned over to whisper to his girlfriend. "Mind filling me in on what the hell's up with Dylan and what he doesn't wanna do?"

"He's-" Amelia began.

"I AM NOT GOING TO GO SEE FROZEN!" Dylan exclaimed again. "YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!"

"Oh.. That explains it." Billy said. "Unlucky bastard."

"Maybe..." Amelia began, grinning at Billy in a pleading manner.

"If it's _about _Frozen II, then _no_." Billy asserted, completely siding with Dylan on this one. "I already couldn't stand the first one."

"YOU GOT ME PREGNANT! YOU OWE ME THIS!" Kylie yelled.

There was silence, before Dylan sighed.

"Fine..."

Kylie giggled victoriously, and the two walked off. Dylan sent a 'help me' look to the others as he walked off.

"Good thing _I _don't have a girlfriend." Freddy chuckled in a content tone: "I don't _have _to deal with her asking me about Frozen II!"

A couple seconds went by, before he said to himself,

"Wait… That's actually pretty sad. Oh God, now I just hurt my _own_ feelings."

"Oof..." Amelia replied. She looked to Billy.

"Are you okay, babe? You seem kinda quiet."

"Me?" Billy responded, before shooting her a grin. "Babe, I'm _fine_. You don't need to worry. Just stressed about that Algebra final I told you about, is all."

"Do any of us even _go_ to school anymore-" Freddy questioned aloud, before Billy's glare cut him off. "Neeevermind, then…"

Billy looked back to Amelia, before he smiled warmly.

"It's okay, Amelia." He spoke before giving her a peck on the cheek. "_Promise_."

Amelia smiled at that.

"I love you..."

"I love you too…" Billy softly spoke, wrapping his arm around her.

After a few seconds, he took a breath, kind of feeling like he was gonna regret this, but said it anyways,

"Wanna see if we can catch up with asshat and your sister?" Billy teased, referring to what he and Dylan often called each other on a regular basis. "Frozen II doesn't start for another half hour."

"You read my mind." Amelia replied.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Jack," Geoff greeted as the Emperor approached. "I heard you had called a meeting. It's about Congress, isn't it?"

"Yes." Jack replied. "After the shit they pulled, and after the ISA brought up, it's time we change things."

Geoff nodded. "I agree, but what exactly is the plan here, man?"

"I'll explain once the others are here." Jack replied.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kenny, Carandial, the cabinet, Drew, the Jedi, with the exception of Anakin, Geoff, and Jack's family had gathered again in one of the conference rooms of the Imperial Headquarters building.

"Why do I have a feeling Jack's about to punish Congress? He usually doesn't get as involved with the governing these days, unless it's something major." Apollo commented.

"They deserve whatever comes their _way_…" Drew couldn't help but comment with narrowed eyes. "Not only did they attempt to hijack this government as we know it, but they _also _worked very closely with Loeb and whomever else attempted to falsely incriminate me…"

"Drew is right…" Kenny nodded in agreement. "I've hated corrupt politicians for as long as I can remember… As men, I can't judge without knowing them personally. But as representatives of the Empire? They are _scum_…"

"Yeah," Gwen said. "Congress was always a hotbed of corruption."

"Congress," The voice of Caesarius said, as he, Jack, Geoff and Anakin walked in. "Will no longer be any concern to us. We have dissolved them as a governmental body permanently. The last remnants of the old order have been swept away." The Grand Moff explained.

"How will you maintain control without the bureaucracy?" Apollo asked. He wasn't being hostile, just realistic.

"The elected Regional Governors now have direct control over their territories." Caesarius explained as he sat down. "The people will keep the politicians in line."

"Good to hear." Obi-Wan commented, before looking down slightly, in thought. "I just hope that this corruption hasn't spread elsewhere, and that something like this won't happen again."

"In today's world?" Kenny chuckled humorlessly. "You gotta be ready for anything…"

"On that, we agree…" Obi-Wan responded.

"The Military is being strengthened." Jack spoke up. "Every Regional Governor shall be given a Battlegroup at minimum to defend their own people, in addition to the current fleets."

"Don't be so sure your military is infallible." Mace Windu spoke up. "The greatest threats may come from within."

"I find your lack of faith disturbing..." Anakin chuckled.

"What?"

"Just a joke, Master Windu."

"Hardly a joke…" Obi-Wan facepalmed in slight annoyance, though he knew that's just how Anakin was.

"There is still the issue of the Separatists, Quan Chi, Shang Tsung and Palpatine." Amelia pointed out.

"Once we discover their location, we will send our forces in. We will then crush them with one swift stroke." Thrawn said.

"They can be crafty…" Drew reminded. "You might remember the time that Shang Tsung shape shifted into an otherwise _perfect _clone of Bebe Stevens, save for the insufferable personality?" He finished as he looked down a bit.

"We need to be careful, moving forward." Geoff said, nodding. "We need to be prepared for anything."

"And what of Grievous?" Drew questioned, honestly seeming to take some sort of direct interest in this war for perhaps the first time. "Surely wherever he lies, he has something planned too?"

"There have been reports of him traveling the Outer Rim." Thrawn replied.

"The Naboo System was his last known location." Kenny added onto Thrawn's statement. "It seemed as though we had outsmarted him, but with one final hail mary flank against us that was successful, he managed to slip away… Haven't heard nor seen any part of him since."

"We need to increase our forces in those sectors." Revan replied. "Especially given Naboo's proximity to the most important world in the Rim, Vasuband."

"We lose Vasuband," Carandial added, concerned for his homeworld. "We lose the southern half of the Outer Rim."

"Then maybe that should be our first move?" Drew suggested, still managing to surprise people with his unorthodox inclusion in conversations relating to war. "I mean, I'll go… if you need me to. I may not yet have mastery of The Force, but-"

"Kenny, can you spare us a Battlegroup real quick?" Anakin asked. "My apprentice and I are going to hunt down the good general."

"Ha, oh man…" Kenny chuckled, muttering to himself. He knew Anakin was debatably the best Star Pilot in the _galaxy_, but with the once famous Dark Knight fighting alongside him? He looked forward to seeing how this was going to play out. "Right away, General Skywalker."

As Kenny prepared to leave the room, Obi-Wan chimed in, catching his attention back.

"Anakin, are you _sure _he's ready?" Obi-Wan questioned with a bit of concern. "Perhaps it might do him some good to attain more mastery and _control _over his-"

"He's ready." Anakin said seriously. "Trust me."

"That's what I'm afraid of…" Obi-Wan sighed, before he looked at Drew. "Young Padawan, this is a _demanding _task. I am sure you are used to dealing with stressful missions like this all the time, but fighting a war is much _different _than detective work and fighting _directly_, as you will soon discover."

Obi-Wan cocked a brow, before he asked Drew once again,

"So… are you ready?"

Drew looked to Obi-Wan for a bit, going a bit into thought on this. Yes, he already gathered fighting wars was different than fighting _criminals_, but wouldn't this technically be breaking his philosophy?

He had to believe now, that no. No it wasn't. It was mainly droids he would be destroying anyways, and even the ones that _weren't_, they would never back down, nor give him the chance to try and convert them.

Any prisoners that were taken, he would see what he could do… But for everyone else? They were fair game.

But what if the _Dark _Side took over again? What if he began to fear for his or anyone else's life, and did something he, or worse, the other _Jedi_, might find unacceptable?

Drew looked to his Master Anakin, as if unsure of how to really respond. After all, he knew what it was like. So mentally, was he _ready _to take on the daunting task of taking another living being's life _again_?

"I shall go with you, Anakin…" Obi-Wan stood up, before placing a hand on Drew's shoulder, sensing his doubt. "Go to the Jedi Temple, young one… I do know there are a couple Jedi Knights presently there. Sharpen your skills with them, and continue your training when your Master and I return."

Drew looked to Anakin, who frowned, but nodded, before he looked back to Obi-Wan and responded,

"Yes, Master Kenobi. I will do that."

"You have much to learn, Young Padawan…" Obi-Wan looked at him, before grinning. "But with time, you will accomplish great things in the Jedi Order."

"Let us hope you're right…" Drew forced a grin, before preparing to head for the Jedi Temple.

"Alright, you heard the General!" Kenny clapped, catching everyone's attention. "Those of you that have jobs, you know what to do! Let's move…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As the fourth Battlegroup, under the command of Admiral Anten Rh'Vaurek began to assemble around the new _Finalizer_-class Star Destroyer _Harbinger_, Anakin and Obi-Wan received a transmission.

"Kenobi, Skywalker." Mace Windu urgently said on the Communicator. "Grievous did as expected. He's attacking Vasuband. You need to depart ahead of schedule to ensure we don't lose that planet!"

"Already on it." Obi-Wan nodded, before continuing to walk beside Anakin. "Hope you have that bag of flying tricks up your sleeve, because this battle is sure to be a _dogfight_."

"You know it," Anakin chuckled. "Just try to keep up."

"Confident as ever…" Obi-Wan chuckled in return, before at last, the two reached the bridge.

"Generals." Admiral Rh'vaurek greeted with a salute. "Admiral Carandial said you two would be here."

"You ready to liberate Vasuband?" Anakin asked.

"Already got the transmission. We can leave when you give the order." He replied.

"Well," Obi-Wan began, glancing towards Anakin. "If it's all the same to you, I'd rather we leave _now_, rather than later."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You okay, Drew?" Luke asked as he watched Drew practice against the training remotes.

_BOOM! BOOM!_

Drew hit two of the bolts it shot out with his lightsaber, remembering to close his eyes as Anakin had instructed him.

"Ah, it's just…" Drew began to respond to Luke, before he hit another bolt. "Your father is headed on a mission to liberate the planet of Vasuband, but Obi-Wan suggested I stay behind. Which, you know, I can kind of understand." He finished, missing the bolt, but dodging out of the way so that he wouldn't get zapped.

Luke sighed.

"You don't seem too happy about it..."

"I'm not too happy about- AGHH!" A bolt took him by surprise when it zapped his shoulder, which caused him to slash the remote out of anger. "_Anything _these days!" Drew finished in exclamation, really taking such minor failure to heart.

"They're just looking out for you." Luke said. "Obi-Wan was always a bit cautious. He warned me about...fighting Vader too early, and I didn't listen. He is right more often than dad likes to admit."

"Yes, I- I _know_…" Drew took some breaths, trying to calm down as he looked at the destroyed training remote now on the ground, before deactivating his lightsaber with a sigh. "Well, thanks for agreeing to observe my practicing today, Luke… I know you probably had better things going on."

"Not really, things have been kinda boring." Luke shrugged. "Not that much going on on Earth lately, which I am personally thankful for."

"Yeah…" Drew nodded, before clipping his lightsaber to his belt. "Me _too_…"

Drew then motioned to the destroyed training remote, before he quickly added on,

"They don't… have to know about that, _right_?"

"Your secret's safe with me," Luke replied.

As Luke stood to his feet after sitting down and Drew began to pick up the mess that he had made earlier, peeking around the corner was another set of eyes, whom had heard the whole thing.

As soon as the observer had listened, the observer soon disappeared, beginning to exit the Jedi Temple for the day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The _Harbinger _was the first Imperial ship to exit hyperspace, and it was followed by a trio of _Imperator_-class Star Destroyers, six _Venator_-class Star Destroyers and a dozen smaller vessels.

"Let's get this done." Anakin said as he led a wing of Imperial fighters out of the hangar.

"Gotta say, love the F-122 a lot more than the old Jedi Star Fighters." He added, referring to what had started as a warplane modified for space combat, and had now become one of the most preferred fighters in both the air and in space.

"Still getting used to these things." Commander Oddball, the leader of the clone pilots, commented as the Jedi led the strike craft towards the Separatist blockade.

"Just a bunch of droids…" Obi-Wan commented, before speaking more to the Clones joining alongside them. "That hasn't stopped us before, has it, men?"

"Let's blast those clankers out of the sky!" One of the clones responded.

"Looks like a Heavy Cruiser and a few smaller ships." Oddball commented as the Separatist fleet came into view.

"Here they come." Anakin added as vulture droids began to race from the Separatist ships.

"On your own mark, let's give it to them!" Obi-Wan instructed, before zooming to the front of the group on the offensive.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The rain was drumming against the roof of the restored castle of Harrenhal in the Riverlands, one of the six kingdoms of the continent of Westeros. The stone once melted by dragonfire was replaced with a glorious stone that was as white as the clouds that were only paper-white hours ago.

Winter was coming to an end. It was the first full winter since the falling of the White Walkers, with their wight soldiers, and The Night King himself. Destroyed by Arya Stark herself, the one for which Aryos is named.

A man, aged in his early forties, but apparently appearing half that age, was reading a scroll delivered to him by a raven, with the seal of the Direwolf of House Stark, the ruling family of the Kingdom of the North.

"Queen Sansa Stark has given birth," the man, who was sitting next to a low burning fire, spoke aloud. He had a Northern accent, having grown up in the North. He had no ancestry. He had no sigil. All that was in his possession was the basket in which he was deserted outside of the gates of Winterfell and the sword and shield with a tree-like emblem on it that accompanied it.

His thoughts were interrupted when the door was knocked by a delicate hand, but the man's hearing was keen.

"Come in," he said while staring at the scroll.

"Pardon my interruption, Ser," another voice with an accent from the North spoke. The man's eyes widened and he abruptly stood up. The new entrant into the room was none other than King Aegon Targaryen, the Fifth of His Name, the Lord of the Six Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm. Known to his friends and advisors as Jon Snow. He had long, black hair, a light beard and several scars around his eyes and temple.

"Your Grace?" he gasped. "I- I had no idea you were honouring me with your presence."

"My apologies for the short notice, Ser, but I would have alerted you had matters not been so urgent," the King said.

"And how many times do I have to say it? You grew up with me, you fought with me, you have the right to call me Jon," Jon affirmed.

The man nodded. "What's the urgence?"

Jon sighed. "The Hand of the King, Tyrion Lannister, is dead. The Kingslayer, Ser Jaime Lannister, is dead. There is something coming into this world. We don't know where, we don't know how, but we know we can find the passageway, wherever it is," Jon said.

The man frowned, before nodding. "Bran?"

The King nodded and then walked over to the window, with splashes of rain encroaching the warm room.

"I need a new Hand of the King, and I didn't come here just to tell you what I could've sent with a raven," Jon began to smile.

The man exhaled in disbelief before kneeling before Jon's feet.

"Your Grace, I'm… I don't know what to say," he said. The Hand of the King was the second most powerful individual in the Realm.

"Well… we've got work to do, Ser Alex."

Suddenly, the fire that was previously humming suddenly bellowed in a burning explosion in the fireplace.

Jon looked at Alex.

"What is it, Alex?" he asked.

"The time has come…" he whispered. "I will come with you to King's Landing, and then we will find the passage to the other world. I'm going to the place from whence I came."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You're gettng better," Thor chuckled as Jack swung Stormbreaker around. "Definitely better with Stormbreaker than with Mjolnir."

"Thanks," Jack replied. "I honestly would rather wield Stormbreaker than Mjolnir. Mjolnir is your weapon. Your's and..."

Jack stopped, before sighing.

Thor frowned.

"We all miss him, Jack."

Jack nodded. "I had a dream about him last night. I can't really describe it, but it makes me wonder..."

At that moment, a long streak of blue light caught their attention. It ran across the sky like a thin, smooth and perfectly straight crack.

"That must be some meteor. It could not be the Bifrost," Thor remarked.

Jack raised Stormbreaker, while also activating his lightsaber.

"Paranoid, are we?" Thor chuckled.

"I don't trust things that I don't understand appearing so close to town. Not with a grandchild on the way..." Jack said.

Jack flinched when a harsh, bird-like call came from above. He looked up, shielding his eyes from the sun with his hand, and saw a black raven circling around him and Thor.

"Is this one of yours?" Jack asked the Asgardian. Thor shook his head.

Jack saw that the raven had a scroll attached to its leg, with a seal with a direwolf leaping over an oak tree. When he opened it up, his face fell.

"What? What is it?" Thor urged.

"It says '_Grand Marshal Anderson, You are written to in order to be warned that you shall be visited by an old friend._

_May the Lord of Light protect us both, for the night is dark and full of terrors.'" _Jack read aloud.

"Where did it come from? Who could have wrote it?" Thor asked.

"I...don't know..." Jack began, his eyes still widened.

"Grand Marshal..." Thor mused. "Wasn't that your title before you became Emperor?"

"Yes, but no-one remembers. Except for a few who served with me..." Jack said, before his eyes widened.

"No..._way!_"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kyle, Gwen, Maisie and Calvin were back from the store. Jack was off on official Imperial business, so he would come back later. Kylie and Amelia were hanging out with their friends.

"I wonder if Kylie's baby will be a boy or a girl." Maisie wondered aloud.

"I don't know, sweetheart." Gwen replied. "We'll find out soon."

"Yeah..." Kyle said, a bit nervous for her daughter. She couldn't help but worry for Kylie. As any parent would…

However, their conversation was cut short when Calvin noticed something.

He visibly shivered. "Is anyone else really cold?" He asked, his breath appearing before his very eyes.

"Yeah, it is a bit...cold." Kyle replied, before the front door was smashed off its hinges.

"What the-" Kyle began, as the kids ran behind her and Gwen.

Kyle went to activate her lightsaber, before she remembered...she had gotten rid of it after the fight with Jack…

Now, she was really regretting that decision.

Everyone covered their ears when a shrill noise that sounded like a shriek beyond the human ability blended with the sound of the cracking and scraping of ice, but this couldn't prevent them all from screaming in pain.

They then heard heavy footsteps, almost like stomps, but at a normal pace. As the… _thing _came closer, the room became colder, and even the drinks began to freeze.

And then it came through the doorway to the living room. Almost as tall as the door frame, long hair as white as snow, a face as pale as the moon and eyes brighter than a pure winter morning sky. Whatever it was, it wasn't human.

Everyone else didn't know if they were shivering because of the cold or because of their utter fear.

The _thing _glared at Kyle before letting out another painful shriek. However, before it could step forward, everyone flinched when a surprisingly controlled explosion preceded a great flash of blue. The creature turned it's back, and for a brief moment, everyone could see a new figure, clad in white and blue armour.

"You will not harm these people. I stopped you before, I can stop you again," the slightly distorted voice threatened the creature, and then it cried again before unsheathing a blade of ice and swinging it at the new entrant.

He dodged the ice sword as if he wasn't wearing the armour at all, before drawing his own sword, which glowed blue along its hilt in his hand.

Both combatants swung their swords, parried and then clashed. And upon the clashing of the swords, the sound of vibrating metal rang around the room, and the creature looked on in shock, and before anyone could flinch, the human plunged his sword into the creature's eye, and it fell to its knees before it shattered, with shards of ice scattered across the room.

The victorious man then removed his helm, and turned to face everyone else.

"Is everyone alright?"

"Who..._are _you?!" Calvin and Maisie asked at the same time.

However, Kyle recognized him immediately.

"...Alex?" She asked.

The man smiled. He now had a beard covering his jaw and surrounding his mouth, but everything else was the same. His blue eyes, his brown hair.

"It's Ser Alex, now," he added with a grin.

Kyle chuckled.

"Nice beard..." She stopped, before frowning.

"Are...Cate and your kids okay?" She asked.

Alex sighed. "There is no Cate. No Lucas, no Matthew. They were taken from me by the Lord of Light before I was delivered to the other world. I was delivered to the gates of Winterfell, raised by the honourable Lord Eddard Stark, may the Old Gods bless him, and I became one of the greatest warriors of Westeros, save for Ser Arthur Dayne, Ser Barristan Selmy and Ser Jaime Lannister… before he lost his hand, of course. And I helped the side of the living fight and win against…" Alex paused before motioning towards a pile of shards of ice on the floor, now beginning to melt.

"An army of those, White Walkers," he said before looking back to everyone.

"The Lord of Light no longer has need for me in Westeros. The Long Night is finished there, but the long summer is concluding here," he finished.

"What do you mean, 'long summer'?" Gwen asked. "Things haven't exactly been peaceful for well over six years..."

"The last six years? Barely a period of skirmishes. The real battle is between those who would demolish the world and rebuild it with blood and bone, and those who will end the binary between war and peace, and the true equilibrium of humanity will be achieved," Alex declared.

Calvin cocked a brow.

"I don't think that will happen. There's a reason the Empire's militarizing..." He sighed. "We've expanded across the entire galaxy. Two million planets. I honestly doubt most of them will be free of war for a long time."

The others looked at Calvin, honestly surprised by how articulate he was in saying that…

"Nerd..." Maisie giggled.

"I'm being serious, sis..." Calvin sighed.

"When The Long Night reaches this universe, its inhabitants will soon acquire perspective. There will be no competition, only cohesion. There will be no conflict, only compromise. There will be neither war or peace," Alex listed.

"How can you be so sure the Long Night hasn't already come? We've seen endless problems." Kyle said. "We've faced everything from the most heinous of criminals, the most evil of invaders, and peace has never been attained. I honestly don't believe that all that were just skirmishes..."

"The night is darkest before the dawn, and the sun is about to set," Alex declared.

Kyle chuckled.

"Even after so long, I still don't understand you..."

Alex sighed. "Where is the Grand Marshal?" he asked.

"Jack?" Kyle asked. "Don't you remember how you used to go by Emperor, just as he did?"

"That was a different Alex. I have been given things from the Lord of Light, for each and every thing he took away. Such as weapons and knowledge for memories and family. I mean… I only really remember you, Kyle," Alex said.

Kyle looked at him.

"Do you remember anyone else? All your friends? The Avengers?" She asked.

"I remember the indigenous people of South Park, our first replicants, but I have forgotten much of what I had with me when I died," Alex replied.

Kyle nodded.

"Well, it is still good to see you back, old friend."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Apparently, Grievous' fleet had withdrawn from Vasuband soon after the Empire's ships fired the first shots. Why? They didn't quite know. But still, it was quite frustrating.

There was some good news, however. Spaceports, with the facilities needed to launch and land spacecraft for civilians, were now far more common. South Park itself had just completed its own.

The reaction to this new development, and the cheap, easy travel to any location in the Empire it brought, with tickets that were cheap enough that anyone had the ability to purchase them, was…

Positive, to say the least. After all, it would make travel to other planets and sectors much easier.

By this point, Jack was honestly hoping for a peaceful conclusion to the conflict. Indeed, the Imperial Military had, for the most part, succeeded in preventing any large scale threats from forming, and that wasn't even bringing the heroes who defended Earth into the mix.

Alex's return itself was a welcome one.

It seemed things were finally looking up…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After so much craziness over the last few years, Gwen was glad to get some much needed time to just hang out with her old friend, Bridgette. Despite having made many friends in South Park, their bond was still strong, perhaps due to their history before the Empire? Nevertheless, they remained quite close, hence, why they were out getting coffee at Tweek's Coffee Shop.

"So, what's new with you?" Gwen asked as she took a drink from her coffee.

"Nothing too much." Bridgette gave a small shrug as she put down her own coffee, it still being a bit too hot to drink for her liking. "Y'know, besides work… That's always pretty stressful with the war going on and whatnot, but I sleep better at least knowing it fulfills a purpose."

Bridgette chuckled a bit, noticing she had spoken a bit softly as she finished her sentence, so she added on,

"But you know me… I've always been a passive person. I'm not really the war type."

"Yeah," Gwen chuckled. "What was the word that Kenny called it again?" She asked, before remembering,

"Hippie? I think he's spent too much time with the Clones and Penguins, personally..."

"You don't say?" Bridgette chuckled a bit, before finally risking a sip of her coffee. A bit of silence made presented itself, before she decided to change the subject a bit,

"How busy do you think that man's life is, anyways? Y'know, considering his military status and with what all is going on? I mean, it sounds self explanatory, but I dunno how he does it…"

"Does what?" Gwen curiously asked.

"Y'know…" Bridgette paused, trying to figure out how to word this. "How does he stay so… _upbeat _about everything? Considering all he and everyone has gone through, he still finds the time for jokes. It's hard to explain… Does any of this even make any sense, Gwen?" She finished, tapping the side of her head in self doubt.

"I don't know, Bridgette." Gwen sighed. "To be honest, I kind of worry about him. I think he's hiding something. I think he's trying to keep us all in good spirits, but he himself might still be going through a lot."

"Yeah, probably…" Bridgette sighed whilst looking down, halfway picking up the cup of coffee, before sitting it back down. "Do you ever think it will end, Gwen? These conflicts, I mean? Will there ever be a time when we all can be… _happy_? I mean- Well, actually… I'm sorry, I really shouldn't be speaking about this…" She chuckled humorlessly as she finished.

"I get it," Gwen shrugged. "I just hope that one day, something actually changes, and we're able to end this fighting. Because it's gone on long enough..."

"I agree…" Bridgette nodded hesitantly, before after a lengthy silence, she came out with what was on her mind. "You know there's… a _reason _I haven't actually… tried to settle _down _with anyone I am interested in yet. And as for why, well… it's because of _that_. I fear that if I open myself up to that sense of security, it will be ripped away from either me, or the one I loved…"

Gwen frowned. She looked at Bridgette, before she said gently.

"I know that fear. But, you can't let all this define your happiness. If you love someone, you should be able to settle down with them, and make a good life, no matter the circumstances. Trust me, it actually helps all this become easier to bare. Jack, Kyle and I are a team, and we lean on each other when we need it."

"I- I dunno, Gwen…" Bridgette frowned. "This isn't Camp Wawanakwa anymore… I can't just try and love somebody for awhile and see how it works out, just for the sake of it. No, I have to stick with my beliefs… Er, well, not _beliefs_, just for this current situation- I'm really sorry, I'm all over the place…" Bridgette finished as she fanned her face, beginning to tear up a bit.

Bridgette turned away to attempt to hide it, though she chuckled humorlessly once again. She knew that Gwen had saw it.

"I'm sorry…" Bridgette apologized the best she could to mask the sound of tears in her voice. "I've just never really talked to anyone about this before… I've been holding all this in for the past… few _years_."

"I understand." Gwen replied. "You know you can talk to me, if this ever gets out of hand. Trust me, it really helps."

She then looked at Bridgette.

"Is there anything that I can do to help you?"

"No." Bridgette shook her head as she put her hand dismissively. "No, I'm fine, Gwen… But thank you. I just, well…"

Bridgette looked down as she took another breath, before deciding to speak her mind once again. She had already come _this _far.

"How did… you and Jack first fall in love again?" Bridgette asked. "I know this is a most unusual question, but I feel in a strange way as if I need to _know_… And also, how do you two- you _three_, rather, keep the bond going after so much has happened?..."

"Well, it was when Trent died." Gwen began, pausing to think of the memories. "Jack and I...talked. This was after he lost Kyle, so we were able to find...comfort talking about that. However...one thing led to another and..."

She sighed. "After that, and after what happened with Duncan, we became a couple. When Darkclaw attacked us, and...I died, I met Kyle. We bonded during our imprisonment, at first over our mutual love for Jack, before...we eventually became close to each other as well. When we were rescued by Raiden, we knew all three of us loved each other."

Gwen smiled. "As for keeping the bond going, we sometimes just...cuddle. I mean, I know it's sappy, but there's just something about being held in a warm embrace by the one you love, knowing they will do anything for you, that makes all the problems in the world go away, at least for a bit."

"Gwen, the 'goth girl'..." Bridgette chuckled a bit, referring to what she was once known by back at Camp Wawanakwa all those years ago. "Who'd have thought you would know so much about romance? Only kidding, of course… These words… They really do help. I thank you for helping me, Gwen." She finished with a grateful grin.

"No problem, 'surfer girl'," Gwen chuckled in response.

As quickly as Bridgette's grin had appeared upon reminiscing on those good times, it faded once more as she looked down.

"I still don't know, though, Gwen…" Bridgette sighed. "There's no _way _he'd go for me… It's literally _impossible_."

"What is it?" Gwen asked. "Who wouldn't go for you? I'm sure if you asked him-"

"No, Gwen…" Bridgette shook her head. "I'm sure the subject of love is touchy these days even for _him_. I mean, even if I _was _open to the idea, would _he_? He's very busy these days, anyways…" She finished, the self doubt increasing.

"Kenny..." Gwen began, guessing it.

"No…" Bridgette nervously chuckled, rubbing the back of her head sheepishly. "It's uh… It's not Kenny…"

"Sure..." Gwen replied, a small smirk forming. "You were just talking about him earlier, and how busy he was."

Bridgette's cheeks flushed red at the thought, but she quickly corrected,

"Oh my- Gwen, no… I admit that _is _a funny coincidence, but really… It isn't Lord High Admiral McCormick that I'm infatuated with."

"Then...who is it?" Gwen asked.

"It's… Well, it's uh…" Bridgette nervously began with a sheepish grin. "_Promise _you won't go and tell anyone else about this?"

"Cross my heart," Gwen replied while making said motion.

Bridgette looked around the coffee shop a bit, before she took a deep breath and finally came clean,

"It's… _Drew_."

Gwen's eyes widened at that.

"I know, I know…" Bridgette put her face in her hands. "It's stupid…"

"Bridgette," Gwen said seriously. "It's not stupid. Trust me, I thought the same thing, first about Trent, and then Jack. It's only impossible if you don't take that chance."

She then added.

"Besides, I think, he would need someone like you. He's a good man. I honestly think he's a good choice, and if you're smart, which I know you are, you should at least _try _it."

"I- I dunno, Gwen…" Bridgette sighed, currently very conflicted in her feelings. "I mean, I'm aware of Drew's _past_, and what happened to his other _spouse_, and… I know he's still so beat up over it… What if it's still too soon, and I mess it up? Not only that, but I don't want to strike any sensitive _nerves_ he might still have about her…"

It was clear that Bridgette's confidence was all but at 'zero'. She worried a lot about how he might react, especially after greatly familiarizing herself with his background. It was such a sad story, and she hoped deep down, that maybe she could _mend _that shattered heart… That maybe she could fill the empty void in her _own_.

And he _was _pretty attractive…

But no, to her that was just selfish thinking… She had no faith that she could do this…

"Bridgette," Gwen said. "I can't convince you, but still, this is my advice: give it a chance. Don't just walk up to him and ask to go on a date. Get to know him. Learn about him. Be there for him. Maybe then, you'll be able to convince him?"

Bridgette took a deep breath, looking down in thought, before she looked back to her friend. Deep down, she knew that she was right…

"You're right…" Bridgette gently conceded. "If I don't try, then how will I ever know? I want to be _sure _I ease my way into this… I know how sensitive a subject this is for him. Hopefully after all the dust settles, no matter the result, we can all just learn to love one another and live peaceful lives without all the conflict…"

Bridgette finished with a thoughtful grin, imagining what life would be like if, or _when_, that were to become a reality.

It was a _very _appealing thought, indeed…

"Thanks, Gwen…" Bridgette gratefully spoke once again. "For hearing me out on all this… I know it was a mouthful."

"No problem, Bridgette." Gwen replied with a smile. "I am always here if you need help."

Taking another sip of coffee, Bridgette puckered up her lips a bit, narrowing her eyes in slight disgust after getting a real taste of it.

"Is your coffee off, or is it just me?" Bridgette questioned. "What do they put _in _this blend, anyways?"

"I don't know..." Gwen muttered, noticing the taste too.

"Wanna ditch the coffee?" She asked.

"Agreed…" Bridgette nodded, the two of them finally standing up out of their chairs to make their exit.

As they left, Gwen got a call.

"Hey, babe." She greeted, before her eyes widened. "I'll be right there!" She said as she hung up the phone.

"What happened?" Bridgette cocked a slight brow of concern.

"Kylie's going into labor! I need to get to the hospital now!"

"What!? Oh- Okay… We can take my car." Bridgette motioned to the direction she had parked. "It's not that far."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack was pacing back and forth, while Kyle, Amelia, Maisie, and Calvin sat by him. Dylan was with Kylie right now.

"You're not helping..." Kyle sighed as Jack kept pacing.

"Sorry," Jack sighed. "Who did you call?"

"Gwen, Drew, Kenny, Carandial, and your brother." Kyle replied. "They should be here soon."

Someone _finally _showed up just several minutes later, walking into the waiting room where Jack and his family sat anxiously, yet patiently.

"We came as soon as we got word, Jack…" Drew spoke as he, Kenny, Anakin, and even Obi-Wan walked in.

"I hope you don't mind that I stopped by…" Obi-Wan spoke. "I figured I'd see the newest member of my apprentice's family."

"It means a lot." Jack replied. "Thanks guys."

"Apparently," Amelia spoke up. "Kylie heard from Luke that you took the name 'Ben' while on Tatooine. She's thinking of using that if she has a boy."

"Well, what can I say," Obi-Wan began with a grin, as witty as ever. "your daughter has great taste, just like yours truly! 'Ben' certainly _does _have a ring to it."

"It does..." Anakin agreed with a grin.

"Another little one coming into this world…" Drew gave the slightest bit of a grin. "They grow up quickly, do they not, Jack? It won't be much longer that my _Kenzi _will be in middle school. Where did the time go?"

"Yeah..." Jack replied. "I can't believe it, to be honest. I'm going to be a grandfather..."

"Don't say that." Kyle muttered. "I am too pretty to be a grandmother..."

Jack chuckled at that, before shaking his head in amusement.

"She's still getting used to the idea..." He said to the others.

"It's okay, Kyle…" Kenny patted her shoulder teasingly. "There's enough attractiveness to go around with me, anyways… 'Grammy Kyle'." He ended with his usual chuckle.

Kyle responded by flicking Kenny in the nose.

"Shut up, Admiral Annoying."

"I'm going to use that one..." Anakin said with a grin, already thinking of new ways to annoy the leader of the Imperial Military.

"Whatever you say, Annie…" Kenny smirked as he rubbed his nose where Kyle had flicked it, reminding the General of the annoying nickname he had given to him.

"Eh, that kinda describes Kyle more..." Jack pointed out while Anakin flipped Kenny off.

"Easy, Padawan…" Obi-Wan now teased Anakin with an amused smirk. "Now what have I told you about using that vulgar gesture towards our military?"

"Something about root beer, right?" Anakin responded absentmindedly.

"Oh, Anakin…" Obi-Wan rolled his eyes with a sigh. "You're beyond saving…"

"You Skywalkers are so annoying," Kyle giggled.

Jack narrowed his eyes.

"And yet you still married me, my lawfully wedded sub."

Silence…

"Oh _God!_" Amelia muttered, nearly throwing up. Calvin began to laugh, while Maisie was just confused.

"What's a 'sub'?"

"Uh, _nothing_…" Drew was the first to answer her, so that Jack and Kyle would be spared from dealing with that situation. "Say, what is that? Is that a drawing?" Drew softly spoke as he knelt beside his niece.

"Oh yeah!" Maisie exclaimed, as she began to explain her drawing to Drew.

"Sorry we're late!" Gwen called as she and Bridgette walked in. "Had trouble finding a parking space."

She stopped when she noticed Kyle glaring at Jack.

"What did he do this time?" She asked.

"Something I imagine might offend the grandmaster of the Lin Kuei faction to the North if used in the wrong way…" Obi-Wan cryptically commented, looking at the two as they walked further into the room.

"AKA," Anakin began. "Jack called Kyle a sub."

Gwen cocked a brow, while Kyle glared at Anakin, and then looked at Gwen with pleading eyes.

"Eh," Gwen shrugged. "That's not news."

"Hey!" Kyle yelled, while Jack gave Gwen a fistbump.

Drew couldn't help but smirk at that scene, keeping his own comments to himself as he picked Maisie up and sat down in a nearby chair while the rest of them went about their banter.

Maisie was still talking about her drawing, and seemed to have lots to say about it.

"And I drew _this _with a _yellow_ crayon… See that? That's the _sun_! It's really pretty…" Maisie explained.

"Yes, very pretty…" Drew smiled, before he noticed someone sit next to him.

He saw that it was Bridgette, who decided to get away from that chaos too.

"They're… quite something aren't they?" Bridgette nervously chuckled.

"Oh, well, they're… _them_, I guess." Drew gave a chuckle of his own. "Nothing I haven't seen before."

"Yes, I'm sure…" Bridgette grinned once more, before she sat there in momentary silence, trying to figure out how to continue the conversation.

She didn't want to _force _it or anything, but what better opportunity than the present?

"So… I heard you're back in the Jedi Temple learning the ways of the Force." Bridgette changed the subject. "How's that been going?"

Drew looked to Bridgette, before he looked back to Maisie briefly,

"That's awesome, Maisie… Keep it up. You're quite the artist!"

"Thanks, Uncle Drew!" Maisie gleefully exclaimed, before she gave him a quick hug, running off to be back with her family.

Bridgette meekly grinned once more, before she began,

"We don't have to talk if you-"

"Oh no, _no_…" Drew dismissed the thought he knew she currently had. "It's okay. You're _fine_… Yeah, Master Skywalker over there has been training me for many weeks by _this _point in time. I only have the basics down, nothing _groundbreaking_. But hey, progress is progress!"

"That _is _true…" Bridgette grinned.

"But, yeah…" Drew nodded. "Besides Master Skywalker's drills and sparring with the other former Padawans, nothing much has been going on as far as my Jedi training. Been going to see my daughter at Sharon's house quite often, going to her choir concerts at school, all that good stuff. My other daughter, well, she's off in Outworld."

"In _Outworld_…" Bridgette's eyes widened. "You're _kidding_. I thought I had _heard _the Shaolin or Elder Gods had sent Adia somewhere, but _Outworld_? Man… You must be worried."

Drew frowned.

"A _little _bit, but the other side of me know that Adia has _got _this… She's been taught well, Shao Kahn is _dead_, and it's really just a simple rescue mission. If anyone can do it, I know it's her." Drew spoke honestly about the subject.

"Well, she had a good _father_…" Bridgette smiled, to which Drew's eyes briefly widened, more taken aback than anything.

"Oh, well… _thank _you, Bridgette. That's very kind of you…" Drew gratefully took the compliment. "I can't take _all _the credit, though… She also did have a good _mom_." He smiled as he finished in reminiscing, before his smile quickly faded, as he looked down.

Bridgette gave a frown. She just _knew _that Bebe was still a very sensitive subject for him… The last thing she wanted was to depress him all over again.

So quickly, she changed the subject again,

"How does it feel knowing you'll be an uncle to yet _another _one of Jack's children?"

Drew chuckled a bit, before answering,

"I actually can't wait. From what I understand, it's going to be a boy. 'Ben'..." Drew repeated the name aloud, going into thought. "Yes… That's a _lovely _name. Can't wait to meet him! I'm sure Kylie and Dylan's in there nervous… But I'll help them out with it the best I _can_, as I'm sure Jack, Kyle, and Gwen will do the same."

"Yeah, well…" Bridgette replied in the same upbeat tone. "Congratulations. I'm sure it's an exciting time for you guys! I can't wait to see him, myself."

"Shut _up_, Jack!"

Bridgette and Drew jumped when they heard Kyle's annoyed exclamation, which now seemed to involve her chasing Jack out of the waiting room while using a water bottle as a club.

Gwen rolled her eyes, before making a 'they're crazy' motion with her hand.

"So uncivilized…" Obi-Wan shook his head.

"You had the high ground on that joke, master." Anakin shrugged.

"And when _don't _I?" Obi-Wan cocked a brow.

"When Kenny convinced you to try death sticks-"

"We _don't_…" Obi-Wan put up a hand in front of Anakin's face. "talk about that… Lord High Admiral McCormick told me that it was a-"

"Hey, don't blame _me_!" Kenny cut him off. "You still had _fun _when you were trippin' _balls_-" Kenny cut himself off, remembering there was still children in the room.

"I'm gonna need a xanax..." Amelia sighed, rubbing her head in annoyance.

"Okay, Amelia. We _got _it…" Drew smirked. "Johnny Cage gave me that _one _dumb line in that movie about us, and now _everyone _is saying it. It got old after the first week, in my opinion."

"Perhaps..." Calvin said with a grin.

"Shut the fuck up." Maisie said nonchalantly to her older brother.

"Oh my…" Obi-Wan widened his eyes, before looking over at Anakin and Kenny respectively, silently casting the blame upon them.

Anakin rubbed the back of his head, before he tried to change the subject.

"I don't like sand-"

"NOT. ONE. WORD!" Gwen, Amelia and even Maisie all said at the same time.

"All this Jedi training, and my master _still _has yet to tell me why he hates sand…" Drew chuckled a bit. "Then again, so does Gwen to an extent." He finished with a shrug of observation.

"I can't help it if it's course, rough, irritating, and gets everywhere..." Gwen muttered.

A nurse then walked into the waiting room.

"The Princess just gave birth." She announced.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kylie was holding her new baby boy in her arms, tired, but incredibly joyful at the same time. This was her son. Her own flesh and blood.

Dylan stood beside her, looking down at the baby with a prideful smile.

"What are we going to name him?" He asked his girlfriend.

"Ben." Kylie replied with a smile.

Dylan could only grin, before another thought entered his mind.

However, before he could think on this further, his girlfriend's family walked in.

"Oh, honey," Kyle began with a smile. "He's beautiful!"

"We're so proud of you, Kylie!" Gwen declared with her own smile.

"Wow...sis." Amelia began with a slightly overwhelmed grin. "Great job..."

"Well done, my niece." Anakin voiced his own agreement.

"He's cute, Kylie..." Bridgette smiled as she looked down at the newborn. "Congrats!"

"Yes, congratulations, Kylie…" Drew grinned as he embraced her quickly. "You did good."

"Thanks…" Kylie weakly smiled, still a bit tired from the labor.

"My, he sure is a healthy one, alright…" Obi-Wan commented, before looking to Kylie and Dylan. "I wish both of you well, and may this child bring you joy in life, as I'm sure you will bring into his."

"Thank you, Master Kenobi." Kylie replied.

All eyes fell to Jack, who had a mute expression on his face.

Kylie's face fell at that.

Jack took a step forward, and looked at the baby.

Then, a small smile formed on his face.

"He really is beautiful, Kylie." Jack said softly, before he looked at her and Amelia.

"You're both all grown up..." He said, almost tearing up at the thought.

Amelia smiled, wondering what it would be like to have a child of her own.

"Thank you, daddy." Kylie replied.

Dylan watched this, before he said timidly.

"Jack, sir? Can I...talk to you for a moment?"

Jack looked at Dylan, before he nodded.

As the two walked out, Anakin grinned knowingly.

"What?" Kylie asked.

"You'll see..." He replied cryptically.

Drew weakly grinned, also knowing full well what Dylan was intending on doing. And quite frankly, he was _happy _for them! They would be a complete family at _last_.

Of course, he had never _gotten _that far in life… Not in terms of…

Anakin noticed his Padawan's expression, and decided to make a point of talking to him about it. Just to make sure he was okay…

He knew how much Drew went through, was _going _through with Bebe…

Finally, Dylan walked back in, followed by Jack, who looked _very _overwhelmed.

Kyle cocked a brow, wondering what Dylan could have said that-

Dylan walked up to Kylie, and looked at her, and then the human being they had created. He took a deep breath, and knelt down.

Kylie's eyes widened. Of all the possibilities, this was the furthest from her mind.

"Kylie Anderson." Dylan began. "I know you deserve more than I could ever give. I know you deserve a better man than I could ever be, but I love you. With all my heart. Will...you marry me?"

"Aww…" Bridgette cooed, while the others who had not suspected this all wielded contagious smiles on their faces.

Drew looked on with a grin of his own, amused by his niece's shocked expression. After all, they almost _never _see it coming.

_FWOOM!_

A bright orange light illuminated Drew's sight; which caused his eyes to widen. It was sudden, it was quick, and soon his sight was back to that of Dylan on his knee proposing to Kylie.

Drew's smile had faded, wondering just what the _hell _that was-

_FSHOOM!_

Another orange light was seen, but this time for much _longer _and much _clearer_!

It was… _flames_. Flames surrounding a familiar looking rubble…

Drew began to break out in a sweat, as his vision returned to normal once again. He began to breathe heavier, and look around the room.

However, there was one more surprise in store.

A slightly mechanical, deep voice that said one word.

"Master." Before a vision of a hooded, masked figure wielding a red, crossguard lightsaber materialized for the briefest moment.

"W- What _are _you?" Drew muttered, trying his best to not draw attention to himself, before more visions started to come.

It was a ring. The wedding ring that Drew was to propose to Bebe with before she died…

It showed the ring fall into the flames, with the sound of familiar diabolical laughter in the background.

Drew now began to stumble backwards, before he tripped and fell onto the floor, his eyes widened by this point of he was _soaked _in his own sweat.

It was almost like a weird, _terrifying _panic attack!

"You know...don't you?" The voice of Palpatine cackled. "That your facade of nobility and disguise of heroism cannot mask who you truly are..."

Drew was now _surrounded _in a void of blackness. He wasn't seeing the hospital room anymore… This was almost like a completely separate _dimension_…

"I am what I've _become_!" Drew shouted at the top of his lungs to the voice of Palpatine, which seemed to come from every which direction. "I'm not that same cold heartless _murderer _anymore! I fight for the light, and for _justice_! Don't try and tempt me with your words!"

"Do you…?" A more regal, British accent asked. "Or do you simply try and hide the monster underneath, as your _master _and brother have?"

"Ignorant boy..." Another voice, in what sounded like amusement said. "You seek justice and atonement when the only truth is power. Is darkness."

"Weak and misguided.." A raspier voice began. "Foolish and pathetic."

"A failure _indeed_…" A booming voice spoke, followed by what sounded like mechanical breathing. "You are on the path to becoming what I _did_…"

"No…" Drew muttered with closed eyes.

"The _Dark Side_." A final voice, one which shook Drew to his very _core_. The voice...of Revan. But this time, it was masked with cold hatred and venom that Drew had never once heard before, and chilled him to his bones.

Drew took some deep breaths, before clenching his fists and shooting open his eyes, which were now a bright yellow,

"I'LL NEVER JOIN YOU!"

His voice was laced with pent up anger, sadness, fear, and aggression. _Exactly _what Palpatine wanted…

"You will..." Palpatine chuckled as a distorted vision of him materialized, but it was demonic, with glowing yellow eyes, seeming to be made of smoke.

"Know yourself..." The British accented voice added, revealing an older man with a beard.

"Know what you will _become!_" The third voice, revealing a red faced, black tattooed, horned figure.

"STOP IT!" Drew growled, before activating his lightsaber and began to chop them down. However, as he did so, he only saw that they vanished in puffs of smoke, only to reappear and continue to speak.

"_Embrace _the Dark Side, my _apprentice_!" Darth Vader spoke from behind Drew, which caused Drew to swing his lightsaber aggressively behind him.

"AGHH!" Drew cried, before Darth Vader disappeared in that same cloud of smoke. However, as soon as his lightsaber connected, this time, the normally yellow blade now instantly transformed into a _red _one…

"Always two, there are!" The raspier voice added, revealing a figure with a golden mask. "A master and an apprentice!"

"The Dark Side..." _Darth _Revan began.

"Will be yours to _command._" The voice from earlier began, showing that same figure with a crossguard red lightsaber, standing beside…

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Drew shouted at the top of his lungs, before shooting out a torrent of Force Lightning in an effort to get rid of the figures, also tossing his lightsaber around the room like a boomerang, until it returned to him.

"Good..." Palpatine cackled as the other Sith began to cackle, before the darkness began to recede, showing _thousands _of hooded figures.

"You were deceived..." One Sith with a similar appearance to Vader, with a bald, pale head and a rebreather on, chuckled.

"You are the future." A Sith with red skin began.

"The time draws near…" Another old man, with a white beard and elegant, white and gold armor, spoke in a deep voice.

"Become what we could not," A younger man with black hair and a double bladed, blue lightsaber chuckled.

"The _Sith'Ari_." All the Sith thundered.

Drew took more deep breaths, all with his eyes closed, before finally with one final lunge upward-

"AGHH!" Drew exclaimed as he felt something snap. Almost like some sort of… _restraint_?

"AHH!" Drew heard a few people scream, before the sound of three lightsabers were heard igniting.

Drew's eyes widened as he saw Jack, Obi-Wan, and Anakin standing there with activated lightsabers, though not so much in an _aggressive _manner as it was a defensive one.

"Drew, you need to calm _down_…" Obi-Wan instructed Drew, which prompted the confused Padawan to simply look around.

He was in restraints alright… And just as weird, he was in a _hospital _bed!

"_Why _am I here!?" Drew widened his eyes. "What happened-"

"You suffered a panic attack and fell into unconsciousness on the floor…" Anakin explained to him, before he, Obi-Wan, and Jack deactivated their lightsabers now. "You nearly _died_…"

"D- _Died_!?" Drew's face went pale at that thought.

"Oh yes…" Obi-Wan nodded. "Everyone was scared for your _life_. And soon after, they began to fear for _theirs_."

"Wait, wh- what do you mean?" Drew's eyes widened, before he saw the slight mess in the room and some dried blood in the floor. "Oh… What-"

"You started to attack the nurses and doctors trying to assist you in bed…" Obi-Wan continued to explain. "I'll admit, you even knocked _me _back pretty good one time! Whatever it was you were experiencing, it must have been _traumatic_…"

"Long story short, we had to restrain you so you wouldn't attack anyone else." Jack finished, before Drew looked down at his one free right arm, which had broken out of one of the restraints in his rage.

Drew now leaned back in the bed, before closing his eyes in embarrassment, apologizing,

"I'm real _sorry_, you guys. I- I don't know what _happened _to me..:"

"Kylie's pretty shaken up about it." Jack said. "Though her baby was strangely...calm."

"C- _Calm_?" Drew asked while widening his eyes, thinking back to what all he had seen. Did any of that have _any _connection to reality? Or was that just some crazy _nightmare_?

Jack nodded.

"What did you see? We heard you saying random things...Almost like..."

"N- _Nothing_!" Drew quickly answered. "I didn't see _anything_. I- I think it was _just _a bad dream, and maybe I got exposed recently to some of my Fear Toxin from the old Batcave or something… It's _nothing _to be concerned about."

Really, besides the fact that Drew was so reserved a person _anyways_, he was too _embarrassed _to bring up any weakness felt by the Dark Side to any of the other Jedi. After all, he feared that they might halt his training and give up on him…

Give up like everyone _else_.

Jack looked at Drew, unconvinced, but decided not to push the matter further.

"You're free to go as long as you don't have another one of those..." He sighed. "I'm going to talk to Kylie..."

"Tell her and Dylan I am _really _sorry, Jack…" Drew sighed, feeling legitimate guilt. "I know Dylan was _proposing_ and it was a _really _big deal to them-"

"They're managing." Anakin said. "They were more worried for their baby, but they know that it wasn't your fault."

Drew looked down once more, before Obi-Wan clipped his lightsaber to his side, clearing his throat.

"Here, allow me to get that-"

_SNAP!_

Obi-Wan was cut off when Drew snapped off the remaining restraints using the rest of his strength, which caused the Jedi to freeze in his tracks.

"Well, nevermind then…" Obi-Wan commented as Drew began to stand up. "I hope all is well for you in the future. We can't have too many of _those _panic attacks going on, now can we?"

"No…" Drew shook his head. "No, we certainly can't…"

"Go home. Get some rest, Padawan…" Anakin now told him. "You'll need it if you wanna get better. We'll resume training tomorrow if you're feeling up for it then. How about that?"

"That works." Drew nodded. "Thanks, Master. I will head home straight away."

And Drew _needed _it too, honestly… As he walked out the door, he rubbed his eyes in visible fatigue.

Maybe a good night's rest would help him out, and he could put that _very _weird… 'nightmare' behind him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Alex, good to see you again." Jack greeted his old friend with a smile.

"Likewise, old friend," Alex replied before grinning. "I guess that makes it two strikes," he said, referring to his first death in New York City and the second one in New Asgard.

"I guess it does..." Jack sighed. "I invited Drew to join us. I thought it would be nice to have us all back together again."

"Yeah, what's Drew been doing? Wasn't he Batman one week and then Kung Fu Drew the next?" Alex asked.

"Not exactly Kung Fu." The familiar voice of Drew spoke to the side of Jack and Alex, slightly startling them. It seemed he still knew how to make an unexpected Batman-esque entrance. "But I digress…"

Drew approached Alex, before holding his arms out to the side offering an embrace, which Alex warmly accepted.

"It's good to _see _you again, Alex! It's been a long time…" Drew added on with a smile.

"You too, friend, too long. And if you're wondering what happened to my accent… Winterfell happened," Alex chuckled.

"Winterfell…" Drew repeated, finally releasing the embrace, now deep in curious thought. "Tell me more about this… It doesn't sound familiar to me. Where was this place?"

"It's a castle in The North, formerly one of the Seven Kingdoms of Westeros, which is a faraway world with gumpkins and snarks, and my second, or third life began there. For over forty years, I have been relearning everything there is to know about Alex Maximilian, and my path led me into brutal battles, dodging dragons and outsmarting Littlefinger, and the path that continues to be enlightened by the Lord of Light has brought my soul back here," Alex explained.

"Forty _years_, you say?" Drew's eyes were widened as he took in all of this information. "Just… wow. This is a lot to comprehend… Time must pass a lot faster over in that world. And this… 'Lord of Light'. What entity might that be?"

Alex smiled. "Watching over the universe are two beings; one of light, and the other, of darkness. The light is wise and loving and brings joy and peace, but the darkness is callous and hateful and brings misery and turmoil. Together, they have provided balance to this world, until the darkness tried to overwhelm the light, as it did thousands of years before. As a servant of the Lord of Light, who has shown me the signs of his will, I have helped the side of the living learn to love themselves and each other, and fear not death as a sharp culmination, but as a judgement of their new role in their next round on the circle," Alex replied.

"And so it appears you have once again found your role in this life…" Drew smiled, crossing his arms. "The role of protector to the people; a 'guardian' if you will… First it was as one of the Avengers, and now once again the role calls to you. I wish you well in these endeavors, and be certain that I will be there to assist you if need be."

"Thank you, Drew. I appreciate your offer, and we will see what path the Lord of Light has chosen for you," Alex smiled.

"We're glad you're back," Jack said. "Though we wish it were at a better time. Things have gotten really bad lately."

"There is no better time. The Lord of Light meant for me to come to you at this time. I will help you in problems you cannot solve on your own, and you will help me solve the problems I cannot solve on my own," Alex countered.

"Well, with the three of us together again, maybe we can finally start making progress?" Jack asked his two closest friends.

"Indeed," Alex nodded.

Drew had to grin at the scene. Two of his greatest friends, ones who had been there since the beginning of his life in South Park, were together once more. And it seemed that the bond between them was as strong as it had ever been.

But even with this hopeful atmosphere, Drew still could _not _get that image out of his head!

Who _was _that Sith with the red-crossed lightsaber? And why did he look so _familiar_?

Why couldn't he get the darkness out of his _head_?

He was visibly exhausted, as sleep had not come easily to him lately. But then again, it had been kinda like this for a few years now…

He sincerely _hoped _and _desired _that this world would change for the better, _especially _now that Alex had returned to aid them in this cause.

But deep down, he was _terrified _about what that 'vision' or 'nightmare'... _whatever_ it was, truly entailed…

Jack noticed Drew's expression. He frowned, and was about ask about it, when the communicator beeped.

"Ten dollars Caesarius is going to give us bad news..." Jack sighed.

"Well, at least then Alex will remember what _that _was like again…" Drew forced a chuckle, attempting to keep the mood as light as possible.

"Jack here." Jack finally said.

"Jack, we need you and the others to meet us at Headquarters." Caesarius said.. "And yes, it's bad news..."

Caesarius himself sounded tired of saying that. It seemed this whole thing was getting old…

"We're on our way..." Jack sighed. However, before he and the others stopped, he held his hand up to his forehead, feeling some kind of...pain in his forehead. Like there was something...gnawing at his psyche…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Taris..." Thonaloc began on the communicator, as his ship transmitted back images of what happened to the outer rim world. "It's been destroyed. Nothing but debris and wreckage. What could possibly have destroyed an entire planet, especially after the Death Star was destroyed?"

"I don't know..." Jack began, looking over the debris. "Did...anyone get off the world before it was destroyed?"

"None that we can see. Communications just went silent, and when we arrived here..." Thonaloc replied. "We found the planet destroyed..."

"_Who _did this?..." Drew's eyes narrowed as he spoke bitterly. "They will _pay _for this…"

"So it wasn't an asteroid, or nothing?" Alex asked.

"No." Thonaloc began. "It would take something far larger, or stronger to annihilate an entire planet..."

Alex formed a face that said 'fair point'.

"Wait..." Thonaloc began. "Detecting multiple enemy signatures nearby! One of them...is enormous!"

Then, suddenly, the feed was cut.

"Admiral! Admiral Thonaloc!" Jack began, but there was no response.

"Several other worlds in that sector are calling for help..." Caesarius began. "None have been destroyed like Taris, but...the forces in that region won't be able to repel attacks on this scale. I suggest we deploy a full fleet to the area."

"Obi-Wan?" Jack asked. "How soon can you and Anakin head out there and bring these invaders to justice?"

"I'm ready to go right now, if it's all the same with _you_, Anakin…" Obi-Wan answered, before adding on, "We're _going _to be cautious about this, though. If that thing is still out there, and can decimate entire _planets_, well then… What it can do to our ships is self explanatory enough."

"I'm going with you." Jack added. "You might need some help."

"Finally going beyond South Park?" Anakin asked with a slight grin. "Good to hear."

"I can't just let my people suffer like this while we sit here in the capital." Jack replied.

"Anyone else joining our mission? We need all the help we can get." He then asked.

"I can try my best to provide support if you-" Drew spoke up after a hesitant pause, before Obi-Wan interjected,

"I… commend your bravery and aptitude, Padawan. But you're still not _ready _for a mission of this scale… Not that you couldn't do it physically. I'm talking about _mentally_… The Dark Side still consumes you too much for us to risk you having another panic attack on this mission."

"We might need his expertise, though." Jack said. "Hell, his knowledge made some of our ships far stronger. We need him, Master Kenobi."

"I agree." Anakin said. "It is too much a risk to leave him here."

Obi-Wan crossed his arms, before looking to Drew, who just stood there with a disappointed yet still understanding expression. Obi-Wan then looked back to Jack and Anakin, before questioning,

"Are you _certain _of this decision, Anakin? Jack? I _acknowledge _his intelligence is unlike any I have ever seen before besides maybe Thrawn and Master Yoda to an extent, but allowing a Padawan who cannot control the darkness within him yet, who already contains much power, is _risky_…"

"I understand that. But with the threat of a literal planet killer, we may need his strategic mind to avoid a massacre." Jack pointed out. "Only the mind of Batman would likely be able to prevent such an outcome."

"I…" Drew began to speak up now, catching Obi-Wan's attention. "I _promise _you, Obi-Wan… I am ready to take that next step. If my Master says I'm ready as well, I cannot argue with that. I may be able to help you find out who has _done _this as well… No matter the decision of you all, however, I will respect it…"

Obi-Wan looked to Drew with narrowed eyes, as if he was observing him and his words, before after a lengthy silence, he conceded,

"Alright… I have faith in your abilities…" Obi-Wan then pointed a finger up, before looking back to Anakin and Jack as well. "But _if _Drew has another one of those panic attacks… If his or _any _of our lives are put in immediate danger, we pull _back_! Got it?"

"That does sound fair…" Drew nodded, agreeing with that.

"Understood..." Jack conceded.

"Anakin?" Obi-Wan questioned his apprentice with a cocked brow, knowing his opinion would be the hardest to sway.

"That's...fair, master." Anakin sighed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"We've arrived at the Taris System." Admiral Adraci announced as the Imperial Fleet arrived.

"Doesn't look like the enemy they mentioned is in system." He added, "but we need to be cautious..."

"Indeed..." Jack replied. "Keep the fleet together. We'll have better strength against an enemy fleet if we stand together."

"Do we have a sense of scale as to what might have caused this?" Obi-Wan asked, double checking. "Is it a ship similar to what the Death Star once was? Is it perhaps, an upgraded Ion Cannon attached to Grievous' Warship that is on a simply _deadlier _playing field?"

"Perhaps," Anakin began. "But I have a feeling it's something worse-"

"Imperial Fleet!" The voice of Thonaloc said frantically on the communicator. "Withdraw at once! You're not safe here!"

"What are you talking about, Admiral?" Jack began.

"These...monsters that attacked us. They're worse than anything we have faced before, with the exception of Outworld..." Thonaloc said. "I can't reveal our location, lest they track us down."

"What attacked you!?" Drew questioned rather vocally, though he was concerned about the possibility of losing communication right now rather than being too loud. "Who did this? _What _did this?"

"Some kind of...demonic follower. We've never seen anything like his ships before. They used their flagship to destroy the planet, and nearly destroyed my fleet." Thonaloc explained. "Their leader calls himself...Abbadon the Despoiler..."

"Thonaloc, where are you right now?" Jack asked.

"I can't reveal my location. I am protecting a group of refugee ships, and if they find us, they will torture and kill the civilians..." Thonaloc explained.

"Don't you worry, Thonaloc…" Obi-Wan reassured him. "Just keep you and the rest of your fleet safe, and we'll find you once this has been dealt with…"

"Don't be so sure..." A feral, deep, demonic voice said on the communicator. "You and your xenos lapdogs will bow before me, or I will rend your worlds until you kneel before the might of the Dark Gods!"

Then, there was a burst of red energy from across the system.

"Evasive action!" Adraci ordered. The majority of ships evaded the beam, but three smaller frigates were not so lucky…

"What...what _that?!_" Anakin asked as he looked at the wreckage of the now sterilized ships.

Jack looked at the others, before cold determination filled his being.

"Disperse. Keep your ships moving. Don't give that ship an easy target. I want fighters and bombers out there for an airstrike!" He ordered.

"You ready for some flying?" Anakin asked Obi-Wan.

"Just try to keep up…" Obi-Wan retorted with a smirk, before zooming past Anakin's ship.

Meanwhile, Jack remained on the bridge, before he turned to Drew.

"You okay?" He asked.

Drew turned to face Jack, before he turned back to look out into the distance at the ongoing battle.

"What do you mean?" Drew asked him.

"I wasn't too hasty by requesting you join us, was I?" Jack asked. "If I was, I apologize."

"No, Jack, I didn't have a problem with that. It's just that…" Drew trailed off, before turning around and looking down. "What if Obi-Wan is right? What if I'm still not ready for this kind of mission? As has been said before, fighting a _war _is a lot different than fighting crime… And if my darkness were to take over again, if I were to freak out like I did at the hospital and nearly _die_… That would only put you all at risk."

Jack frowned, before he voiced his opinion.

"Yes, it is natural to worry. But in a situation such as this, you need to focus on the here and now. You need to do what needs to be done. You can't let that fear consume you, otherwise...it will."

"I'll try, Jack…" Drew sighed, before beginning to walk away. "Believe me, I will…"

He stopped in the doorway, before shaking his head, and finished in a mutter without turning around to face him,

"But it's not as easy as you might think…"

"I know." Jack said. "I've struggled with the Dark Side for years, just as you have."

He took a deep breath.

"The best thing you can do to fight it is to spend your time with people you care about. They really help."

Drew knew at what Jack was potentially referring to, and in his mind, that was simply _not _an option… He wasn't ready for such commitment…

Not again.

"Come on…" Drew spoke. "We have a mission to do." He finished his statement, before he finally exited the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"All fighters." Anakin began as dozens of fighters and bombers exited the hangars. "Make sure to keep beside the capital ships. We need to keep the fleet intact, or they'll wipe us out.."

"Copy." Jack said in his own fighter. "Looks like the main enemy fleet is closing in..."

Indeed, a large number of warships, similar in size to the Star Destroyers, were advancing forward. Unlike any other enemy they faced, they almost looked like they were made of medieval building material, with a skeletal, castle-like looke about them. Their color was blood red, and was adorned with skulls and other markings, seemingly driving the demonic nature of their owners home.

"You claim the title of Emperor..." Abbadon began, before he laughed. "Foolish boy. You will fall just as the Emperor we faced did!"

"I wouldn't be so sure!" Jack shot back as the fighters began to zoom towards Abbadon's fleet.

"You _dare _attack my ship?! You will not stop me! You will suffer a thousand deaths at my hand!" Abbadon roared as his fleet began to open fire.

"Here they come..." Anakin muttered as enemy fighters began to fly towards them.


	9. Chapter 9, Fight for the Future

It was all over the news. The reports of what was going on in the Taris region of space. While skirmishes between the Imperials and their unknown opponents made it through, it was the 'standoff' that had been going on for almost two days now in the Taris system itself. Contact was minimal, but as far as they could tell, Jack, Drew, Anakin, Obi-Wan and Admiral Adraci were using the asteroids to fight a guerilla war against their opponents, who had devoted a very large force to the system, yet were unable to crush the Imperials. And better yet, attacks on other worlds had ceased, for now.

But for those close to the heroes who refused contact, for the purpose of preventing their opponent from uncovering their location, it was a very tense time.

Kyle was currently at the bar, the worry for her husband's safety having grown too painful, hence why she was drinking. The ticking of the clock continued to drone on, the only sound in an otherwise empty bar.

The silence continued to eat away at her. It was almost as if she could sense the events of the battle. Or at least, a version where...they failed. A version where her husband, who she loved more than life itself...finally fell.

And it hurt. It hurt because of how much it reminded her of the days when Jack led his armies into far flung regions of the world, and now the galaxy, leaving her practically alone.

It made her feel helpless. She knew that there was nothing she could do to help him. She knew there was little, if anything, she could learn. She had tried, and she had failed. Everytime she fought with the lightsaber, she was defeated. Badly. She still felt...useless.

She wiped a tear away, before, with a sigh, she got up, left the money for the bartender, and began to walk out.

The town was almost empty at this hour. Only a few businesses were still open.

Kyle stopped, before a familiar feeling hit her…

With Jack so far away, the darkness of the town seemed to get even...darker. Even more foreboding. And she felt...small. Weak.

Like she did when it happened…

Kyle took a deep breath, trying to prevent herself from hyperventilating. She needed to calm down. Nothing would happen. Nothing could. Who would be stupid enough to attack the wife of the Emperor?

She kept walking, cursing herself for deciding to walk.

As she walked out of the town, and into the forest to their home, Kyle's mind continued to play tricks on her. She swore she could see shadows nearby, or hear footsteps. The crunching of a leaf or the tumble of a rock. It all made her instincts scream 'danger'.

She was afraid.

Kyle began to quicken her pace. The sounds continued to grow in her mind. It was like someone was about to-

She froze.

And as if on cue, the entire forest went silent.

Kyle took a deep breath.

"It's okay. There's nothing that can get you. You're safe."

Finally, she began to calm.

She resumed her walk, but didn't rush.

"You're safe." She repeated.

As she did this, she couldn't help but smile a bit.

She felt stronger. Even if this was nothing more than a personal victory, it gave her the hope to keep going.

As the house finally came into view, she remembered something else.

"I won't let you break me. I won't let you win." She said firmly, repeating the words she had said all those years ago. The night before she began her Jedi training-

She stopped, and looked down.

She was _done_ being a damsel in distress. She was going to stand right there with her husband and wife, and do everything she could to help them. She would follow in the steps of her husband and daughter, and become what she once was.

A Jedi Knight of the Empire…

As she walked up the steps and opened the door, she felt as if a huge weight was lifted off of her shoulders.

When she opened the door, to her surprise, she saw Gwen there waiting for her. She was sitting on couch, seemingly on the brink of falling asleep.

However, upon seeing Kyle, the Goth smiled, and got up.

"Are you okay, Kyle?" She asked.

Kyle hesitated, before she nodded honestly.

"I really am."

She then grinned, and embraced her wife, kissing her passionately.

"Just because Jack's not here, doesn't mean we can't have a little fun..." Kyle said with a sly grin.

"Read my mind, Ky'." Gwen giggled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After another day of fighting, Abbadon's fleet withdrew. After whittling down their fleet, Thonaloc and Jack's fleets launched a surprise attack that nearly destroyed the Planet Killer. Despite the ship's escape, the victory at least gave the Empire a boost in morale.

Life returned to normal soon after, or at least, as normal as could be.

By July, in an attempt to keep spirits high, Jack organized a party for his closest friends.

Things had been going well.

"Woah..." Calvin stopped. "Guys! You gotta look at this!"

"Look at what, Calvin?" Kenzi asked with a sigh as she walked over. "That's the third time you've said it!"

Kenzi, much like Calvin by this point in time, were around the age where they might prepare for middle school. Honestly, it _astounded _Drew and Jack at how much they had grown… They were far from little kids anymore. Indeed, they were starting their first year of Middle School in the fall...

"Look! They're making a _game _about us!" Calvin explained, turning his laptop to show the others an article titled 'New Kids: The Video Game in production by Rockstar Games. Estimated Release Date: 2020'.

"Unlike any Rockstar Games title ever seen before! Play as any of the great heroes of the Empire and Earthrealm! Defend the Earth, lead vast armies, and meet the weird and quirky characters of South Park in this epic new adventure!"

"Wow..." Jack commented. "They're making a video game on us?!"

"Fun minigames include Versus Mode, also known as Mortal Kombat, as well as the Replicator Design Studio, allowing you to create anything you can imagine! And best of all, enjoy Online Mode, where you can interact with players Empire-wide on lifelike maps of South Park, Outworld, Capricaeron, and Coruscant!"

"Rockstar?" Kenzi cocked a brow. "You mean the studio that made Red Dead and GTA? That Rockstar? Sounds like they're delving away from their typical formula for this game…"

"Indeed..." Calvin commented. "And heck, you're playing as the good guy in one of their games for once!"

"I swear..." Caesarius muttered. "If they make me the guy who calls the player every time there's an issue..."

"Oh my God, you _are_!" Kenzi began to laugh, pointing at the screen.

Jack looked at Drew, before he noticed something.

"Fight iconic villains, from the Joker to Shao Kahn! And best of all, updates monthly, focusing on the latest exploits of the Empire's greatest heroes!" He read off.

"Woah, so you mean, like… I could beat up Shao Kahn like my sister did?" Kenzi gave a smirk.

Drew couldn't help but smirk at her attitude as well. It warmed his heart to see just how much she still looked up to Adia, even if she _didn't _get to see her much these days. After all, he was in the same boat.

Jack chuckled, before he noticed one final thing.

"As part of a Charity Drive to those the War has affected, Rockstar will donate half of the earnings from this game to charities across the Empire. From veterans to war orphans, we intend to give back to the community." He read. "At least they're not making blood money..." He then sighed.

"What kinda game even is it?" Freddy had to ask now. "Is it, like, an open world game? A fighting game? A first person shooter based game? Does it say?"

"Apparently," Calvin said, "It's all of those. And it even has a feature where, if you get some kind of VR headset and treadmill, it will look like you're actually _in _the game! It looks like you can almost do _anything _in that game!"

"Wow… Cool." Kenzi grinned.

"Wait, how can it be _all_?" Freddy cocked a brow. "That'd take like… a _long _time to program all the different-"

He cut himself off when he saw Billy smirking at him.

"What?" Freddy asked with slightly narrowed eyes of annoyance, already knowing a teasing was coming.

"Freddy, don't be such a nerd, okay?" Billy asked him.

"The term is 'geek', you dipstick!" Freddy retorted.

"No, it's virgin." Calvin said casually.

"_Calvin_…" Drew was the first to speak out about that, scolding him.

"Well damn…" Freddy shook his head. "That cut deep. My legs don't even work, remember?"

Calvin was about to reply, before he saw all the adults glaring at him. Upon realizing this, he looked down, deciding to shut up.

"Wait..." Calvin began, seeing another article name.

"What is..." He began, wondering what the heck 'Rule 34' was…

"Rule… 34." Drew read aloud, cocking a brow, before looking to Jack. "What the hell is that?"

"No idea..." Jack shrugged. He sat down, and decided to look it up.

After seeing a website called ' .net', he decided they might get an answer there.

"HOLY SHIT!" Jack exclaimed, catching everybody off guard.

"What is it?" Kyle asked, before she saw what had come up.

"Dad?" Kenzi asked with widened eyes. "What is that man doing to that woman-"

"Other room, Kenzi!" Drew began to lead her out. "Other room…"

"You too, Calvin." Jack said.

As the kids were ushered out, Jack looked back at the picture.

"Wait a minute...why does the guy...look like _Kenny?!_" He asked, upon seeing the tags. Sure enough, one of the tags read 'Lord High Admiral Kenny McCormick'.

"Oh, you _cannot _be fucking serious…" Heather narrowed her eyes in disgust as she looked at the crude drawing of Kenny and her…

"Hey, what can I say?" Kenny chuckled, unphased by it. "Looks like I have a fan."

"Make that a few hundred..." Jack muttered. "At least...ten thousand 'New Kids 'pictures..."

He clicked on the link, and…

"As Heather said," He growled. "You cannot be serious..."

There were dozens of pages worth of 'Rule 34', AKA, porn, of them all. And...nobody was safe.

"Wait..." Gwen began. "Anyone notice how Kyle has the most tagged pictures?"

"SAY WHAT?!" Kyle exclaimed.

"My word…" Obi-Wan blushed. "What could have driven these people to sketch such vulgar images?"

"Basement living neckbeard horndogs..." Jack shrugged. "Though...gotta admit, some of those pictures of Kyle and Gwen are-"

"Not. One. Word. Jack!" Kyle snapped.

"Oh, well…" Drew cringed backwards a bit, as he saw another image as Jack scrolled down. "That's… _lovely_."

It was now an image of him and Bebe…

Well, at the very least it was well drawn and was with who he once loved… Could have been worse… right?

No-one was safe.

"I swear..." Carandial muttered, upon seeing an image of he and Wendy. "These people need to get a girlfriend..."

"Is this even _legal?_" Gwen asked.

"It doesn't seem like it should be, but _technically_?" Drew began to answer, as he had grown to know the law very well, pinching the bridge of his nose, "Yes…"

"What?! How!?" Kyle asked shrilly. "I mean, why does everyone like making porn of me?!"

"You're not alone, Kyle." Wendy muttered. "Fucking pigs..."

"Oh look, there's a lesbian one." Kenny pointed out.

This image in particular showed Kyle, Gwen, Wendy, and Bebe… All doing it, while the shocked yet aroused faces of Drew, Jack, and Carandial all watched from the drawn windows.

"Damn..." Jack chuckled. "That's...not that bad actually."

"Don't get any ideas, Jack..." Gwen said as she and Kyle glared at Jack.

"It kind of sickens me how not only they can do this to us, but also depict erotic images of someone who has _died_…" Drew narrowed his eyes, fuming in anger.

"It looks like we're not the only ones they did this to. There's literally...everything in Human history being turned into porn." Jack said, before he stopped, slowly shut the laptop, and walked away.

"Um...what did you see?" Kyle asked, afraid to know the answer.

Anakin opened the laptop, before he leapt back in shock, nearly gagging at the sight of…

Jack, Drew, Stan and Kenny...gangbanging Kyle. Only in this pic, Kyle was still a…

"Oh…" Kenny looked down, having the most calm out of all the reactions to the image. "I'm not really aroused anymore…"

"That's enough internet for today..." Anakin said, before shutting the laptop down, and then using his lightsaber to destroy it.

"I'll buy him a new laptop..."

"So…" Kenny twiddled his thumbs. "If I were to look at this site again, to- for _research_! Research purposes only… Possibly if I wanted to get rid of it.. What was it called again?"

"Nice try, Kenny." Caesarius growled. "We all know you're going to download every picture on that site for your 'research'."

"Oh come _on_!" Kenny whined, before motioning to Heather. "It's not like _she's _ever gonna give me any… That drawing was really good, though…"

"You're _such _a pig…" Heather rolled her eyes, turning away.

"And you're hot…" Kenny shrugged. "What can I say… We're two of a kind."

"In your _dreams_… Fucking idiot." Heather insulted.

"She has a point..." Carandial snickered to Kenny.

"Classy…" Kenny huffed. "Siding with the hot Asian chick over me. I mean, I'm not _that _bad, am I?"

"No, you're not." Kyle giggled. "Almost, but not quite annoying."

"Thank you, Kyle…" Kenny smiled. "At least _some _people know how to make me feel good about myself…" Kenny overdramatically emphasized while looking at Heather and Carandial.

"Don't you outrank him?" Thrawn asked Kenny nonchalantly.

"Oh _yeah_…" Kenny smirked at Carandial. "I _do_, don't I?"

"Thanks a lot, Thrawn..." Carandial muttered.

"Anytime, fellow Grand Admiral." Thrawn said, a slight smirk on his face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mimi Sharon!" Kenzi called out as she ran towards her house.

"Hey, Kenzi!" Sharon smiled, as Kenzi now stepped onto the front steps, Drew trailing behind her as he just walked up at a casual pace. "How was everything at Jack's house? Did you have fun with your Dad?"

"Yep!" Kenzi nodded, before looking up at Drew, who had made it to them by this point. "We had the best time _ever_… We saw something a bit _weird _today, though."

"Weird?" Sharon cocked a brow, looking up at Drew briefly. "What was weird?"

"Well, you see, Calvin found this one _site _called-" Kenzi began, before Drew cut her off,

"_Woah_…" Drew began to nervously chuckle. "Please don't bring that up, Kenzi…"

"But why _not_?" Kenzi asked, visibly a bit frustrated due to her curiosity. "I mean, what _was _that man doing to-"

"_Later_, Kenzi…" Drew firmly spoke, blushing a bit. "I will tell you about it… _later_. Just, can you please go inside? I'll let you and your Mimi go here in a second."

"Okay, Dad…" Kenzi conceded, before giving him a hug. "Love you!" She spoke, before she went into the house, leaving Drew and Sharon alone outside.

"She's growing up quickly, you know…" Sharon spoke with a smile, looking up at Drew.

"Yeah…" Drew chuckled, before his face fell a bit. "Yes, she's growing up fast…"

Sharon frowned, before asking him,

"Is everything okay, Drew?"

"Oh, oh no, I'm _fine_…" Drew snapped out of it, forcing a smile: "It's just, I-"

Drew sighed, before telling her what was really on his mind.

"She just looks so much like her mother…" Drew explained.

Sharon sat there for a moment, a frown still on her face, feeling bad that Drew still seemed so down.

"You still miss her..." Sharon observed.

"More than anything, Sharon…" Drew sighed. "Look, I- I _know_… that it might be unhealthy. I know I probably _should _just 'move on', but… It's _hard_. It's so _hard_." He finished his statement, giving a sniffle before turning away, a clear sign that he was on the brink of crying.

"Oh, I- I _know_, Drew…" Sharon gently spoke, before standing up from off the front steps and wrapping him in an embrace.

Drew was taken aback by this, his eyes widening, but he accepted the gesture. Not many ever really showed signs such as this that they cared about him these days…

So this embrace kind of felt… _nice_. It felt nice to know that someone actually cared.

"I know that it's hard…" Sharon spoke once more, this time in a gentle whisper, before at last, the two separated. "But I think that she'd be _happy _to see the man you have become today…"

"You- You think so?..." Drew gently asked Sharon. This was one of those rare moments where Drew was utterly vulnerable. He was very sensitive when it came to what Bebe would think of him… Of what his late mother, sister, and _brother _would think of him…

"I _know _so…" Sharon smiled, which actually prompted Drew to smile in kind. "Just look at this little girl you helped raise? I mean, you weren't around for the _earlier _parts of her life, but that doesn't _matter_. What matters is that you're a _good _father and that girl thinks the _world _of you…"

"Thanks…" Drew kept his smile. "It- It means a lot, to hear you say that."

"I only speak the truth, you know:" Sharon said. "Kenzi has grown into quite a beautiful young thing, hasn't she?"

"Yes…" Drew agreed, a smile of pride on his face. "She really has."

There was a bit of silence, before Drew cleared his throat and finally said,

"So hey, I'll get out of y'alls hair… I'll see you guys later."

As Drew began to walk off, he stopped when he heard Sharon say,

"Drew?... Wait."

Drew turned around to face her, wondering what it was that she needed.

"Yeah?" Drew questioned, before stepping a bit closer.

"Why don't you… I don't know…" Sharon looked to the side, appearing hesitant. "Come _inside_. I know it's been a long time, but… Hey. You're welcome to come and visit us in the house, you know. You don't have to keep picking her up and dropping her off at my doorstep." She finished with a slight giggle.

Drew rubbed the back of his head, before he began,

"Yeah, well… I don't really know if I should-"

Drew's eyes began to widen, as a sharp pain went through his head. He stumbled back a bit, clutching his forehead in pain.

"Ughh…" Drew muttered as the pain gradually began to increase.

"Drew, are- are you _okay_?" Sharon questioned, starting to get concerned.

"Search your feelings, you _know _what you must do…" The same deep, mechanical voice from before spoke inside Drew's head, followed by mechanical breathing.

The area around him began to be enveloped in a cloud of smoke, which slowly began surrounding him.

"I am ready, Master…" Another distorted voice, this time the one that belonged to the figure with the red-crossed lightsaber spoke now. "Soon, your journey to the Dark Side will be _complete_."

Drew began to take more labored breaths, breaking out into a horrible sweat once again.

"N- _No_…" Drew muttered, knowing he was suffering another panic attack.

"_Drew_?" Sharon asked with even more concern this time, beginning to approach him, as the cloud of smoke slowly began to cause her image to disappear. "Say something, do I need to _do _something for you? Do you need _help_-"

Her voice faded out slowly, as he was now _all _alone… That same empty, yet terrifying black void was all that surrounded him once more.

"_Why_!" Another voice in Drew's head shrieked, this time… one that was all too familiar. The image of fire was seen, and the sound of crackling was heard.

Bebe's image now appeared, as battered and beaten as she had been that fateful night…

"B- Bebe…" Drew took in a wheezy breath.

"Why! Why couldn't you _save _me!" Bebe yelled, as if she was in complete distress and pain.

"I- I tried my _best_! Don't you know that!?" Drew questioned her, mentally now _extremely _tormented. "H- How much longer must I _live _like this!? I TRIED TO SAVE YOU!"

"You didn't try _enough_!" Bebe scolded. "You're a _failure_! A disgrace of a man! The kind of man who abandoned everything the first chance he got! Kenzi deserves _better _than someone like _you_…"

Drew was frozen. He… could say nothing. He could only stand there and _take _it all. Just as his own father had thrown insults at him and his siblings _constantly _every day in his childhood.

He probably deserved it all…

"Just LOOK at what you have DONE to me!" Bebe shrieked, before her ever stunning face began to slowly melt off, into that of what her charred remains looked like after the explosion.

_CRASH!_

Lightning struck in front of her deformed corpse, before Drew was knocked back, now lying down on the ground of the same black, voided area.

He began to crawl backwards as the tears began to flow, being tormented all over again by what had happened that night.

"There is a _way _to fix this…" The voice of Palpatine spoke once again. "A way to rid yourself of the constant _nightmares_. A way to at last, _forgive _yourself… A chance to possess ignorance to what all you have _done_."

"I don't _want _ignorance!" Drew cried out. "I want _amends_! I want to fix what I did wrong!"

"A task that, I am afraid, is quite impossible, child…" Palpatine responded, his voice echoing all around Drew.

Drew took more labored breaths, before he saw Bebe's corpse, which still laid in front of him.

"P- Please… No more! Get me _out _of here! Leave me _alone_!" Drew exclaimed most vulnerably.

"Leave you _alone_…" Palpatine now wickedly cackled. "So am I to accept the fact that, a most beloved symbol of your Empire's so called 'hope', the _Batman_, now begs me for _mercy_?"

"Y- Yes!" Drew closed his eyes as the tears kept pouring. "Just make it _stop_!"

"Hahahaha!" Palpatine wickedly laughed once again, before the remains of Bebe disappeared.

Silence reigned, as Drew took more breaths, just sitting there in heartache and trauma.

"I'll keep in close contact with you, Dark _Knight_…" Palpatine spoke. "I'll leave you alone… But _don't _you think that this will be our last encounter. I'll be seeing you _real _soon."

Palpatine chuckled, as finally, Drew was released from this mental torment. Soon, Drew knew that he would wake up.

As for _where _he would wake up, as well as what his friends, and even worse, the _Jedi _would think, was unknown…

All Drew knew was, he felt _awful_. He felt awful physically, _mentally_, and especially emotionally…

Whatever the Jedi decided to do at this point, he didn't blame them… Training a man like this could end up either being a waste of time due to these constant panic attacks, or _dangerous_, considering he still didn't know much besides the bare basics about attempting to control the lingering darkness within him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There were few moments when an Imperial Officer was truly at peace. Endless deployments, constant patrols and the odd minor engagement were all routine.

For Fleet Admiral Firmus Piett, this was all part of the life he had chosen to lead. As a child, he had grown up on the backwater world of Axxila, before making a name for himself in said planet's defense fleet.

He was eventually 'persuaded' into the Dark State's military, which he joined largely out of a sense of pragmatism. After all, no-one dared challenge the eternal rule of the Dark Leader and his council.

Until the Dilanian Empire rose.

At first, Piett thought they would fall as all other 'rebels' had. But they didn't. They endured. They fought, and in the end, they had liberated two galaxies from the yoke of Darkseid.

Piett defected when he did not out of the pragmatism that guided his earlier career, but out of a sense of hope. And that hope had not been unfounded. The atmosphere present in the Imperial Military was one of loyalty, camaraderie and trust. There were no politicians here. Just soldiers who wanted to do their duty.

And now, Piett had been promoted to Fleet Admiral. His command, the Fifth Fleet, was currently on patrol in the Western Outer Rim. An area that had, luckily, escaped large scale fighting as the endless skirmishes between the Empire and it's enemies continued to escalate.

As he looked out of the viewport, Piett couldn't help but wonder if this would ever end? If this bloodshed would stop, and peace could be attained…

If it ever did, it would be up to the mighty Imperial Military to maintain the peace. The Jedi and superheroes couldn't be everywhere at once, as good as they were, after all.

"Admiral," one of his subordinates communicated from the lead Light Cruiser. "Detecting a large concentration of energy within .22 AUs of our position."

"Enemy vessels?" He asked.

"No. It looks like a small shuttle."

Piett cocked a brow, finally sighting said 'concentration of energy'. It looked to be a dropship of some kind.

"Communicator," Piett said to the ship's AI. "Hail the shuttle at bearing 4, 9, 2."

There was a bit of silence, before a British-accented voice began hesitantly, but firmly.

"This is Lord Admiral Ravensburg of the Imperial Navy."

'_Imperial Navy?'_

Piett knew that the Imperial Military once referred to itself by that name, but judging from the shuttle's design, as well as the pilot's name, which Piett didn't recognize, he was not from the Empire.

"Lord Admiral Ravensburg," Piett begam. "We are receiving your transmission. I can send a Flight of Strikecraft to escort you to one of our ships, and we can offer you any help you may require."

Silence on the other end for a bit, before Ravensburg replied.

"What is your rank and station?"

"Fleet Admiral Firmus Piett of the Dilanian Imperial Military."

"_Dilanian _Imperial?" Ravensburg questioned, as if testing the words out. There was some discussion on the other end for a good minute, as Ravensburg seemed to discuss this situation with his passengers. However, Piett couldn't make it out.

"Very well, Fleet Admiral. We will dock with your...vessels, and discuss our current predicament. Ravensburg out."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_P- Please! please…"_

The voice ended in an echo, as the still unconscious form of Drew began to toss and turn.

"_Don't do this to him, Brandon! Brandon…"_

Another voice ended with an echo, which was followed by a loud smacking sound, followed by a high shriek.

"N- No!" Drew murmured with beads of sweat sliding down the side of his head, still tossing and turning. "No, leave her alone..."

"_He'll take his beatings like a MAN, Lori!"_

The angered growl in his father's voice shouted, as he always did… He was reliving this night all over again…

_Again_…

"_P- Please, Dad! I'm sorry- AGH!"_

A higher pitched sounding Drew began to beg, before he was grabbed by his arm aggressively, which very nearly tore it from its socket.

"_Stop APOLOGIZING! You weak little FAGGOT!" _Brandon yelled in his usual angry, drunken state, before he let Drew have it.

_BAM!_

Drew suffered a punch to his face, which immediately floored him.

_BAM!_

He ate _another _one, this time with Drew audibly crying out in pain. A blackness around his right eye was now beginning to form.

"_Brandon, STOP!" _Lori shouted in defense for her son, but Brandon instead only punched Drew _harder_…

"_This little ACCIDENT needs to learn! It's all HIS fault my life is now a livin' hell!" _Brandon roared, before stepping towards his two other children, Kenzi and Landon, who were holding onto each other in a corner, as if trying to remain out of sight.

"_It's ALL of your fuckin' faults! ALL of you!"_

Brandon proceeded to send a kick into the side of Drew's head after turning around quickly, which caused Lori to burst out into audible tears, as well as Kenzi. They knew there was _no _way to stop any of this…

"_YOU'LL KILL HIM!" _Lori cried out, but it was in vain…

Brandon began to pummel on Drew some more, while the boy just laid there, accepting his fate as the blood effortlessly ran down the side of his little head.

"_Leave Brother ALONE!" _Landon began to shout, actually running over towards his father now.

"_LANDON, NO!" _Lori shouted as a warning, not wanting to see her _other _son get hurt.

Drew's unconscious form began to pant as even more sweat ran down the side of his head. This nightmare was indeed a familiar one, but was _also _one that seemed to get worse and _worse _with each time it happened!

"_You think you're BRAVE, huh!?" _Brandon shouted, before shoving Landon's head back. "_You think you're hot shit!?"_

_CRUNCH!_

"_AGHH!"_

The familiar sound of Landon biting Brandon's finger, followed by his father's fuming scream of pain…

It was too much for Drew to bare.

"_Landon! Noo! No.. no…" _The younger sound of Drew's voice echoed as Brandon grabbed Landon by the neck.

But luckily for Drew, the end of the nightmare never got to play out.

Drew sat up where he laid, taking deep and labored breaths of trauma.

He began to take in his surroundings, and where exactly he was. And to his _surprise_…

A snoring sound was heard beside him. A small one, but it was enough to get his attention.

Taken aback by the sound, Drew's eyes widened as he flinched in the bed, only to be instantly calmed when he saw…

It was only Kenzi. Who was laying in bed asleep with him.

With a sigh of relief, Drew let his head fall back into his pillow, before he used his hands to temporarily cover his face. He gave another sigh of relief, to know that the Jedi had most likely _not _found out about the second panic attack he had…

But that could only mean…

Did _Sharon _drag him in on her own? I mean, if she did, she was certainly a _strong _woman…

But regardless of how he got in here: _why_?

Drew remembered that Sharon was discussing the possibility of him coming inside to visit before he blacked out… so he guessed, in a strange way, that was now happening.

He turned his head to where he was facing Kenzi, looking at her sleeping form. Drew could only give a content grin, before he gave his daughter a peck on the cheek, before he got out of the bed.

Drew didn't have anything on besides boxer shorts, most likely because the ones that he was looking at on the floor were _drenched _in sweat.

"Great…" Drew whispered with a sigh.

'_Well, I guess I'll just quietly walk on outta here.' _Drew thought. '_My car is just right outside… I'll be sure and thank Sharon for this tomorrow morning.'_

Stepping outside of the room, Drew turned around with his clothes in hand, and quietly shut the bedroom door.

Drew crept down the stairs, before he finally reached the bottom. As he attempted to turn the front door's handle, he inevitably saw that it was locked.

"Great…" Drew muttered. He could very easily just unlock the door and leave, but in _this _town? In _this _day and age? He didn't trust anyone about not breaking in…

As Drew turned back around, he heard a voice speak from the kitchen,

"Drew?"

Drew's eyes widened, as he saw that it was Sharon, who had a coffee mug in her hand and wore a pink night robe.

"Uhh… Sharon." Drew greeted in return, his first thought being one of embarrassment, as he had nothing but his boxers on.

Sharon looked down briefly, before she blushed, turning around a little bit.

"You… don't have any clothes on." Sharon stated the obvious.

"No, I don't…" Drew replied with flushed cheeks of his own, utterly embarrassed. "My clothes are just _covered _in sweat, though… I figured I would slip out without waking any of you, but…"

"You don't trust the door being unlocked?" Sharon guessed.

"Pretty much…" Drew nodded, before his eyes widened a bit as he noticed Sharon had turned back around.

"Oh, calm _down_…" Sharon giggled. "It's nothing I haven't seen before. And besides, it's no big deal. You look _great_…"

"I- Uh- Uhm, uh… _Thanks_…" Drew blushed, not at _all _sure how to respond to that comment.

"You're too cute…" Sharon chuckled, before motioning towards the couch. "Come on, sit down… You want some coffee or anything?"

As Drew sat down, he sat the clothes down on the floor beside him.

"No, I- I'm okay…" Drew responded.

"You sure?" Sharon asked. "I'm making breakfast too. Kenzi has to be taken to school in another hour."

"An _hour_?" Drew questioned with slightly wide eyes. Had he lost track of the time?

"Yep." Sharon nodded, before walking back into the kitchen, and speaking to him from a distance. "It's 5:30 right now, and I gotta get Kenzi up for school at about 6:30. She's not exactly a morning person, so I try and wake her up a bit in advance." She finished with a laugh.

Drew couldn't help but crack a smile at that, before he commented,

"Sounds just like her mother… Late sleeper, late _riser_."

"That's about right." Sharon grinned, before she walked a plate of food in the living room, before offering it to Drew. "Here."

"Oh…" Drew put up a hand of refusal. "No thanks… I appreciate it, though."

"It's bacon and french toast…" Sharon said in a sing-song voice, offering it to him once again.

Looking at the plate of food, once again, Drew conceded, and accepted it.

'_Oh what the hell…' _Drew thought. '_A little carbs every now and again never hurt…'_

As Sharon went into the kitchen to refill her mug, when she returned, she was surprised to see that his plate was almost completely empty.

"My Lord…" Sharon's eyes widened.

"What?" Drew asked with a mouth full of food, before he almost immediately noticed the problem. "Oh…"

He swallowed the food, before he handed the plate to her.

"Sorry…" Drew grinned with a blush. "I'm kinda used to eating my food the way I did in the mountains… We had to chow down really quick, or else Ra's or Revan would get mad at you."

"Well I can _see _that…" Sharon spoke, still surprised. "You eat like a _racehorse_."

"I guess old habits die hard…" Drew shrugged, before he stood up off the couch.

Sharon couldn't help but give a smirk, before she walked into the kitchen and sat the plate in the sink.

"So…" Sharon began a bit hesitantly, but her curiosity gave in. "You spoke about this 'R'as'... Who was that? I've heard about Revan around here, but definitely not to any _large _extent… What was _that _like?"

Drew began to look off to the side, a bit sidelined by such a question. Mainly because… no one had ever really _asked _about it before.

"Uhm… _Well_…"

As Drew trailed off, Sharon quickly made it known,

"I'm sorry… Look, if you don't wanna talk about all that, then I-"

"No, no…" Drew cut her off, putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "It's _okay_… It just kinda… _shocked _me a little bit, y'know? No one has ever really asked me about my time over in Asia."

"Really?" Sharon asked, a bit surprised in her own right. "Well it seems like _everyone _would wanna know… I mean, you _were _gone for quite a few _years_."

"Yeah…" Drew looked down. "You'd _think_…"

Sharon, not liking the silence that followed, decided to restate her question,

"So… What was it _like_? Who was this 'Ra's'?"

Drew took a breath, trying to form as thorough an answer he could,

"It… had its _moments_. That's for sure. Ra's Al Ghul was…"

Drew went silent for a bit, before continuing,

"Well… Let's just say, he wasn't the man I _thought _he was…"

"Oh… So he offered you something that you thought was something else?"

"In a _way_…" Drew answered her question, before he added, "But look… I'd rather not get too deep into this if you don't mind. It's not _your _fault of course, it's just…"

Drew shook his head.

"I'm sure you're quite _busy_, you gotta get Kenzi ready for _school_… No telling _what _Randy has been doing lately-"

Drew cut himself off when he saw Sharon's face fall at the mention of her husband's name.

"-Oh. Oh!" Drew widened his eyes in realization, knowing that he had struck a nerve of some kind. "I'm so _sorry_…"

"It's okay…" Sharon looked down. "Randy hasn't been… _himself _lately." Sharon began to audibly start to cry as she finished.

Drew just say there, _stunned_… And also at the same time _ashamed _of himself! The _one _time he decided to open his mouth without keeping in better touch!

"It's- Hey. Hey…" Drew softly spoke as he stood up, gently helping Sharon sit down as she began to bawl even more. "It's _okay_…"

All he could really do was support her. I mean, what else was he _supposed _to do!? This was _his _fault!

"It's alright…" Drew spoke once again, before Sharon caught him off guard by speaking, full of emotion,

"That son of a bitch has been _nothing _but trouble lately!"

Drew's eyes could only widen. He could feel there would be _tons _of emotions being let out here.

And he wasn't exactly much of a _therapist_, so unfortunately for him, he would have to deal with it…

"What h-"

Before Drew could so much as ask a question as to what was going on, Sharon began to answer for him _anyways_,

"He only comes home, at _most_, once a week… He's always going _out _somewhere without telling me where he's _going_… And to top it all off, he's been nothing but _garbage _to Kenzi lately!"

"What?" Drew's eyes widened. "What did he _do_?"

"Nothing serious…" Sharon made it clear, letting him know that nothing to a worst case scenario extent had occurred. "But _any _time she wants to spend some time with him, woosh! Off he goes to his 'friend's' house… Who's his _friend_!?"

'_Uh oh…' _Drew thought.

He knew what was going on here… Or at least, what he _thought _was going on.

"I even found some pictures of the bitch in his _phone_! See? Look…" Sharon held up a phone, showing a still stunned Drew the picture.

It was of Randy with another woman. That woman being Eric Cartman's mom.

They appeared to be at Skeeter's bar. Definitely had way too much to drink too…

And alcohol _only _led to disaster.

Personally, Drew couldn't _stand _alcohol! It made him _sick _to his stomach… Especially knowing that was the root of all his father's _problems _back when he was a child…

"It just makes me so… _mad_!" Sharon exclaimed before burying her face in her hands to cry. Meanwhile Drew just _sat _there not knowing what to _do_.

As he said, he wasn't a _therapist_, nor was he a _miracle _worker.

But she needed someone right now, and Drew figured the only thing he could do was show he'd be there for her…

"Hey, Sharon… It's…" Drew softly spoke, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. "It'll be okay-"

Drew was caught off guard once more when Sharon wrapped Drew in an embrace, and buried her face into his shoulder.

His eyes were widened, now sitting there in a totally frozen state. This was definitely getting… _way _too close for comfort!

It made it even _worse _that his clothes were off…

"I'm sorry, Drew…" Sharon spoke through her tears, looking up at him and into his eyes. "I- I shouldn't be crying in front of you… This business should have been kept to myself…"

As much as he wanted to agree, he… He just _couldn't_! Something within him just _wouldn't _allow himself to dismiss this entire thing.

"No, it's okay, Sharon…" Drew responded.

"No, it isn't-"

Sharon was cut off when Drew put a hand on her shoulder once more, which caused them to look at each other once more.

"Yes it _is_…" Drew softly spoke, his own emotions beginning to seep out as well. "You- You _should _try and talk to someone you care about regarding these things… You shouldn't have to hide it from them."

In a way, this was quite _personal _to him. No one _ever _wanted to her about _his _problems throughout life, save for a few people. And to hear Sharon doubting herself in a similar manner simply… _hurt _him in a way.

He wanted to show her that she was _not _alone!

"If you want to talk about anything…" Drew continued, pouring out his true and genuine thoughts about this. "Well then you just come to me… And I _mean _that…"

Sharon sat there in genuine shock, as their eyes were lost in the other's. Something about those words, and combined with just the pure _intensity _of this moment led her to her next action…

Drew's eyes widened when Sharon leaned forward and…

_Kissed _him!

What was going _on_!?

Sure, he admitted that more _emotions _were spoken than he _meant _to, but…

Drew forcibly pulled away from the kiss, before quickly standing up with widened eyes, taking some deep breaths.

Sharon's cheeks flushed red, completely _embarrassed _about what she had just done…

"Oh my God…" Sharon took some deep breaths, before covering her face.

Drew looked down at her embarrassed form, and in his own way, _he _was embarrassed as well!

I mean… he certainly didn't _mean _it in a _romantic _sense!

Besides, that would be betraying Bebe… He only had _one _true love in life, and that was _her_.

Drew was snapped out of his thoughts when he looked down at Sharon again, just… at her facial features.

He would be lying if he said there wasn't… _some _level of attractiveness to her.

But that was _never _going to happen! He vowed he would _never _love again, and that was final-

But then he took another look…

The look of her eyes… Of her face… How well she had truly treated him over the years.

All of that, combined with the conflicting hormones within him…

"Drew, I am _so _sorry…" Sharon apologized. "Can you forgive m-"

Sharon's eyes widened when Drew returned the kiss. It was definitely a very sudden decision, and one simply _shocking _to Sharon, but she finally just… _accepted _it.

Something within the two of them in this very moment just made them _want _the other. Possibly after years of neglect. Years of no true _love _in their life…

And as the rest of their clothes came off, so _too _did the weight on both of their shoulders that they had been carrying…

Right now, all they cared about was this _one _moment of bliss.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Lord High Admiral," Piett began on the communicator, continuing to use said Admiral's title, rather than his name as most others did. "Please meet me at headquarters. There's something you need to know about."

"Understood…" Kenny spoke on the other end, not having much else to do anyways.

But now it looked like that work had surely found him once again…

As he opened the doors to the Dilanian Headquarters, Kenny began to scan the area looking for Piett.

"Piett!" Kenny called out, in the hopes that he would respond.

"Lord High Admiral," Piett greeted with a nod as he walked up to Kenny, followed by two other men, though Kenny didn't recognize them.

The older one cocked a brow.

"Lord _High _Admiral?" He asked. "This is the supreme commander of your Empire's military? This...boy?"

"And who are you again?" Kenny snarkily retorted, ignoring the stranger's remark.

Said stranger cocked a brow, and looked ready to respond, before he sighed, and replied.

"Forgive me, Lord High Admiral." He sighed. "I assume your standards are different from our's. I am Lord Admiral Cornelius von Ravensburg. This is Captain Spire. We...arrived in your territory by mistake. Admiral Piett was kind enough to bring us here. We have some information on our mutual enemies that you might find...valuable."

Kenny gave a quick glance towards Piett, before he turned back to Ravensburg, responding with crossed arms,

"I'm listening…"

"Our greatest enemy, a traitor by the name of Abbadon the Despoiler, has formed an alliance with an enemy of your's, a..." Ravensburg replied.

"The Separatists?" Kenny questioned with slightly widened eyes. The Separatists had formed an _alliance_?

"Yes. And with a man who possesses a vessel that can destroy an entire world. From what your soldiers have said, you have already learned of this vessel..."

"Jesus…" Kenny breathed, shaking his head as he gave a humorless chuckle. He looked back towards Ravensburg, before adding, "So this… 'Abbadon', is the one responsible for the construction of that doomsday device!?"

"Yes. He is the Warmaster of Chaos, and he has been attacking our Imperium for ten thousand years. He has launched no less than eleven major wars on our people, and after what seemed to happen to the Imperium, he seems to be moving against your people now." Ravensburg explained.

"He's about to be the Corpsemaster Of _Dead _here pretty soon, is all I'm gonna say…" Kenny responded, before shaking his head once more.

So many people _dead_… thanks to that thing.

"So… I assume you're also here to discuss the pact of our alliance in this conflict?" Kenny questioned. "Or am I simply mistaken?"

Both Ravensburg and Spire looked noticeably uncomfortable at those questions.

"I wish we could form an alliance, but the fact is, he already destroyed our people. As far as we can tell, we are the only ones who escaped, and even then, only by sheer luck." Spire spoke.

"You're kidding me…" Kenny muttered to himself, before he looked at the two men in silence for a few seconds.

This was a _most _uncomfortable situation for him right now… He could tell the two of them held great emotion towards the loss of their people.

But Kenny wasn't exactly here to spare emotions. But at the same time, he felt moving away from that subject would be the best move.

"So you two are _all _alone here?" Kenny questioned, testing the two of them for how truthful they were being. He paced around the room as he looked at their expressions. "_No _one else is with you?"

"Not a single soul," Ravensburg spoke, not flinching. "In fact, we don't even know how we arrived here in the first place. We were heading towards one of our worlds on the shuttle, and...we just arrived here, in a galaxy much different from our own..."

Kenny cocked a brow as he leaned forward a bit, as if continuing to study the look of the two men. However, their looks never changed… They were either really good at lying or they were telling the truth, at least for the most part.

Kenny sighed, deciding to at least hear them out a bit further.

"Forgive me, gentlemen…" Kenny spoke, before he quickly continued on, "Surely you can understand my thought process here… We're in the middle of this war, perhaps one of the worst we've ever faced. You can _never _be too careful…"

"On that," Spire replied with a nod. "We agree. War is all we've known in our home. You are correct in the fact that trust is something that you can not give out lightly."

"Perhaps your trust could be something we earn through action?" Ravensburg asked.

"That depends…" Kenny smirked, deciding to humor him. "What kind of 'action' did you have in mind?"

"In exchange for positions in your Military, we will provide all the information we can on Abaddon and his allies that we have. As well as designs for ships that you might find...useful in combating him." Ravensburg proposed.

Kenny put a finger on his chin in thought. It sure _sounded _promising… But there was still one part of him that felt very suspicious about this.

"How much do you know on this 'Abaddon'?" Kenny questioned. "And how do we know that said information will be accurate?"

"When we arrived here, we stumbled upon him discussing his plans with his allies," Ravensburg replied, before holding out a device that looked like a 'recording device'. He pressed a button, and the voice of a familiar Sith began to speak.

"The end of the war draws near, my friends..." Palpatine spoke. "With our combined strength, we will finally be in a position to invade the Core. Quan Chi, Shang Tsung, are our demonic allies from the Netherrealm gathered?"

It seemed to be in the middle of a meeting.

"The spell is nearly _complete_…" Quan Chi confirmed, much to Palpatine's initial delight. "Soon, the millions, nay, _billions _of Oni in the Netherrealm's confines shall be released upon Earthrealm… For capturing the heart of Dilania's capital will be the _key _for us winning this war."

"Yet even still," Shang Tsung added on once Quan Chi had finished his statement. "there were some… _complications _during this process. Things outside even _our _current power, if you will…"

"Complications?" The voice of Count Dooku asked. "What...complications?"

There was a momentary silence, before Shang Tsung answered,

"We did come up with… a _plan_. A plan that, if successful, would make us all but _unstoppable_… Not even the might of the Dilanian Empire could stand up to it…"

"But it proved futile…" Quan Chi sighed. "Even with our _enhanced _mastery of sorcery… It is out of our reach."

"Our combined strength will be more than enough to crush the boy who claims the title of Emperor!" Abaddon's voice snarled. "Regardless of whatever your witchcraft failed to accomplish!"

"You underestimate the boy's _power_, Abaddon…" Quan Chi told him. "His Empire is solely _responsible _for the defeat of not only Darkseid, but of the _death _of Outworld's former Emperor… Shao Kahn. I would tread carefully if I were you. I speak from _experience_…"

"Yes," Palpatine spoke. "The Dilanian Empire was underestimated too much. The foolish girl who now claims Outworld's throne was even willing to make peace with him..."

There was silence before he spoke.

"There is a chance, if we strike swiftly, with all our forces, we can decapitate the Empire in one swift stroke..."

"A _chance…_ yes." Shang Tsung emphasized, still unsure in a way that their victory would be assured. "But if only Quan Chi and I could have _fulfilled _that obligation from earlier… Had we done so, we would be _unstoppable_."

"I am inclined… to _agree_." Quan Chi nodded. "Even with these legions of Oni, our victory is not for certain… Don't forget that they have a _Kryptonian _on their side as _well_."

"If we strike," Palpatine said. "We must strike hard, and we must strike decisively. That time is not now. But it's coming. _Very _soon."

With that, the recording ended.

"We could have kept that to ourselves, especially given your Empire's attitudes towards xenos, but we all face the same enemy." Ravensburg replied.

Kenny simply stood there as the recording ended, absorbing those words and looking as if he was in thought once again.

"Fine…" Kenny breathed. "You want my trust? You _got _it… For _now_. You both will be assigned whatever positions you had before in your former militaries, and we shall see how you do…"

"Very well, Lord High Admiral." Ravensburg replied, before saluting Kenny, with Spire doing the same soon after.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As the message ended, Jack looked to Kenny, and then to the others.

"Are you sure we can trust these two?" He asked to no-one in particular.

"No." Kenny answered bluntly. "But as far as I'm concerned, we don't have much of a choice, now do we?"

"Correct," Caesarius agreed. "We need to be prepared for this...strike. Unfortunately, we don't know when. We can't weaken our forces elsewhere, lest we leave entire sectors vulnerable, but we also need to strengthen our forces here, if possible. Even if we repulse an attack, it is likely that thousands, possibly millions will be lost unless we win a quick and decisive victory."

"Is there any way we can shift resources, at least for a little while, from the civilian sphere to the military? This is a threat we can't ignore, and while many won't like it, we might not have a choice." Thrawn suggested.

Kenny stood there with his arms crossed, as if thinking hard about something. He appeared hesitant to say it, but at this point, he didn't care. This was probably one of the most dire and vulnerable positions they had been in yet.

"Perhaps it is time to… _abandon _tradition a little bit…" Kenny proposed. "Maybe one of the keys to winning this war is to… throw our enemies off guard with unorthodox tactics?"

"What are you thinking of, Lord High Admiral?" Carandial asked, liking the idea of trying something different here. After all, their current tactics haven't won the war.

"Maybe it is time to start showing these fuckers the _true _might of the Dilanian Empire!" Kenny responded more vocally, attempting to draw hype and support. "Carandial… Thrawn… Jack… You have heard the recordings that those two men have presented to us, yes?"

"Yes," Jack replied. "With a little help, we might be able to get a precise location, though there's only one man I can think of that would be able to do that..."

"Now you're thinking…" Kenny nodded, glad Jack was on the right track. "Perhaps combined with the might of our Navy, is _another _tactician that Thrawn and Revan _both_ have clearly taught _well _in the past… I'm talking about Drew leading the battle."

Just in case they weren't fully on board yet, Kenny began to pace to the other side of the room, before speaking again,

"Still not convinced? How about _this_… You say you have listened to the recordings. _Who _else were they so shaken up about?"

"Clark..." Jack said with a grin. Then, he got an idea.

"And...why stop with just those two? We have dozens of people who have spent years defending Earth...We need all the help we can get."

"Yes, _yes_!" Kenny chuckled, glad that they were all beginning to understand his proposition. "Our Navy is all powerful… But what happens when we bring these _other _warriors together along _with _our military's might?... We will be _unstoppable_."

The others looked to each other, before they all nodded.

"Kenny," Jack said. "Ready the Fleet. I'll gather the others. Today, we end this war!"

"Agreed!" Caesarius declared.

"All hail the Dilanian Empire!" Kenny chanted aloud with a smirk.

"All hail the Dilanian Empire!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What is going on? Any ideas?" Luke asked Drew as the Jedi joined the dozens of other officers and heroes who were being gathered at Imperial Headquarters.

"I honestly don't know…" Drew shrugged. "I just dropped my daughter off at school an _hour _ago, for God's sake, and now we've all been called here. It must be important, whatever it is. Just _look _at how many showed up!"

And Drew wasn't kidding… Everyone who had shown previously to be a warrior in the Empire was present, even those he hadn't seen in quite some time.

The Shaolin faction were all present, the Jedi Order was present, and pretty much anyone you could think of.

What could possibly be going on to warrant calling all of these warriors together?

"Alex? Drew?" Jack spoke as he stepped onto the podium, followed by Kenny, Caesarius, Carandial and Thrawn. "Will you join us up here for a moment?"

Drew looked over to the side, and saw Alex not far away from him bunched up in the crowd. As the two looked at each other, Drew felt the need to comment with a grin,

"It's you and me, Alex… Let's make the Lord Of Light proud."

Alex grinned in response. "For the night is dark and full of terrors," he added.

As they walked up, Jack nodded to Kenny. This was his idea. Jack thought it was only right that he outlined their plan.

"Drew? Alex?" Kenny spoke through the now silent crowd, who were hearing what he had to say, to find out what was going on. "First of all, _thanks _for coming… We would not have called each of you here if it was not of _utmost _importance."

"It's the Separatists, isn't it?" Drew guessed. "Have they begun to launch another invasion on a planet?"

"It's… _much _worse than just the Separatists, I'm afraid…" Kenny sighed, before he looked out to the crowd. "Within the next couple of hours at _most_, a legion of millions, possibly _billions _of Netherrealm Oni will _swarm _the lands of Earthrealm… On this planet, as well as hundreds more…"

The crowd's eyes widened, before they began to speak among themselves. Obviously they were _very _displeased to hear this news, and were more on edge than ever before.

"On top of that," Kenny continued. "There is a 'Planet Killer' out there… On the loose. It will be leading our opposition's _own _Navy, and already it has destroyed any planet it deemed unfit to exist anymore…"

"What...are we going to do?" Anakin asked from the crowd. "Surely there's something we can do to stop them?"

"That is why we have called these two up here…" Kenny motioned towards Drew and Alex, both of whom appeared taken aback.

"What do you mean-"

"I _mean_…" Drew was cut off by Kenny, who began to explain his line of thinking. "Both of you are clear cut _leaders_… Alex previously of the Avengers, and Drew of the _Justice _League. Both have done _incredible _things for the Empire, and my thought is that if we combine our forces _together_…"

"Wait a minute…" Drew held up a hand. "You want _us_… to lead your forces into battle, with _our _strategies, against perhaps our greatest opposition yet?"

"With Alex leading the ground assault, and you leading our Navy… Yes." Kenny confirmed. "You were trained by Thrawn _himself_… Not only Thrawn, but _Revan_… It is clear your tactical and adaptive mindset is _no _coincidence. And Alex?"

Kenny chuckled, before he added,

"You have shown the traits of a true leader as _well_… You've lived more lives than I've ever seen, but yet you keep coming _back_… You show _heart_, and the willingness to never give up. Now, I think that's exactly what we need in this battle… Wouldn't you say?"

"It would be my honour, my friend," Alex declared with a smile. "To fight with you again," he said through a proud grin. "To lead these men who will fight for peace and freedom, all the way to the end."

Drew stood there, still looking down. It was clear he was very deep in thought about this.

"And what do _you _say, Drew?" Kenny asked him. "Will _you _accept?"

Drew took a breath, before looking up at Kenny, and giving a traditional bow of respect.

"It would be my honor as well…" Drew accepted. "It is time to show our enemies what this Empire can _really _do, don't you agree?"

"Fuck yeah…" Kenny smirked, before turning to the crowd. "WHO IS WITH US!?"

There was some silence, before Tyromairon spoke.

"To victory or death." He said firmly, while the various Imperial Officers all affirmed this with either salutes, nods, or cheers.

"For too long has Earthrealm endured the horrors of war…" Raiden spoke now, before looking back up. "It is time to end it once and for _all_."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So...we have the location they're assembling at?" Jack asked Ravensburg.

"Yes, Emperor." Ravensburg replied. "It is in this solar system."

Jack looked at the map, before his eyes widened.

"Mustafar..." He said. "Makes sense, to be honest..."

He turned, and looked to Drew, Alex, Kenny, Carandial, Caesarius, Anakin, Obi-Wan, Ahsoka, Luke, Superman, Shazam, Dylan, Raiden and Tyromarion.

"Look," He began. "I know we haven't always seen eye to eye. I know we've all suffered greatly in this war. But...today, we end all of that. Today, we fight for more than an Empire or an ideal. Today we fight for all our people back home."

"I promise you, Jack…" Superman spoke genuinely. "I will do _whatever _it takes here today to make sure those people are safe… Because that's all that really matters to me."

"No theatrics." Thrawn spoke up. "We end this fight by working together. Every soldier, pilot or captain is a lost father, son or husband. We end this. And we end this quickly."

Everyone nodded in agreement, each of them agreeing with those sentiments.

"Okay… Drew? Alex?" Kenny questioned the two of them. "Do you have your strategic outlines? What is the plan?"

"Clearly they're going for quantity in the ground assault, so I think who _better _to work down there than the Avengers, Raiden, and Shazam? With your powers, especially Raiden's and Shazam's of _lightning_, you can assist the Imperial ground forces by wiping out large waves of them at once. That is what Alex and I agreed upon for the _ground_…"

"As for _space_…" Drew looked to Alex, before sighing. "This is where it gets a bit more challenging."

"Well, whatever it is, Drew…" Obi-Wan spoke, having faith in the Padawan. "We are listening, and willing to take action…"

Drew couldn't help but smile temporarily, before his expression became one of seriousness once again.

"Okay, here's the rundown…" He began. "The Planet Killer is our _primary _target. I want Master Skywalker, Kenobi, Luke, and Ahsoka in ships. You guys, along with the Clones and other Imperial pilots will combat the enemy fleet, while _Superman _will fly into the Planet Killer's vicinity, and draw its attention _away _from you."

"Clark?" Drew seriously asked Superman.

"Yes?" Superman widened his eyes a bit, wondering what it is he was gonna say.

"If you find an opportunity to destroy that thing, I want you to _do _it… Billions of lives will be saved." Drew told him.

"You have my word…" Superman agreed with a nod.

"Very good…" Drew spoke. "If you destroy it, and the Fleet still needs help, you help them take the rest of those bastards out."

Drew looked around, before shrugging and asking about their thoughts on the plan,

"That sound good?"

"It does." Carandial spoke. "When Superman has distracted the Planet Killer, I will bring the _Assertor _in and we shall end that abomination."

"While you guys lead these attacks," Jack spoke up, catching everybody's attention. "I shall lead a strike team into their command center. Thor, Anakin, Revan, Liu Kang, Dylan, Kung Lao, and myself will decapitate the enemy by taking out their leaders. Even if the other battles are won, as long as their leaders remain, threats will remain."

Everyone seemed thrilled with that proposition, however, Drew noticed a slight curveball with it.

"But Jack," Drew protested. "We _need _Master Skywalker up there in the _skies_. He's the best pilot in the _Empire_."

"We still need a warrior of his caliber in the strike team, though..." Jack said. "Is there anyone else that could help us in that regard?"

"I'll do it…" Kenny offered, much to everyone's surprise.

"Kenny, I'm not sure that's such a good _idea_…" Drew spoke with uncertainty. "Imagine what losing the Lord High Admiral can do to our military's _morale_-"

"Drew," Kenny spoke. "you and Thrawn may be the two best tacticians I have ever _seen_… But right now, I need you to _trust _me on this… I've made my status what it is _today _because of the risks I've taken. And right now, this is simply another one of those _risks_."

Drew looked at his friend, Kenny, before after seeing he was not going to easily back down from his stance, simply sighed and conceded,

"Alright… Kenny; you'll join Master Kenobi, Ahsoka, and Luke along with the rest of the Fleet. Just do us a favor and try not to get yourself killed…"

"No promises…" Kenny gave an overdramatic wink, which earned some chuckles out of the crowd, even causing Drew to smirk a bit.

"Okay…" Drew spoke. "Well, if that works for everybody else… We should probably get going. They'll be here within the hour…"

"Then, we'll be ready." Anakin said firmly. "We will end this."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The space around Mustafar was swarming with hundreds of battleships, heavy cruisers and even Star Destroyers that the Separatists had captured from the Empire. Supporting them were thousands of smaller frigates, light cruisers, corvettes, supply ships and transports. This massive fleet protected the Planet Killer and _Malevolence_. On the planet beneath, vast armies of Battle Droids were being loaded onto the ships for what would be a surgical strike on Earth, while similarly vast armies of Oni were preparing to move into portals to Earth, thanks to the sorcerous power of Shang Tsung and Quan Chi.

However, on the very edge of the Separatist-Chaos fleet, a single patrol ship detected the telltale signs of a hyperspatial disturbance.

As the crews communicated this to their superiors, many of the Chaos and Separatists crewmen and officer out to the gulf of space where the signature was detected.

Finally, a single MC-90 Heavy Cruiser exited out of hyperspace, bearing the brilliant blue colors of the Dilanian Empire.

For a split second, the Separatists and Chaos ships were caught off guard, but several quickly moved to confront the invader.

However, this was followed by yet more readings, as one by one, nearly the _entirety _of the Imperial Military's fleets began to arrive. Thousands of ships, carrying almost ten million soldiers, two million vehicles, and hundreds of thousands of fighters…

"The enemy fleet is alerted to our presence." Carandial explained on the bridge of the _Assertor_, a thirty kilometer long Dreadnought and the most powerful Imperial warship. "All vessels and crews at maximum readiness. Weapons and tracking at one hundred percent efficiency."

He looked to his allies with a solemn expression. By this point, the Empire's hyperspace interdiction fields had been activated. If they chose to flee, they'd have to deactivate them, and thus, allow their enemies a chance to flee as well. It was do or die, now.

"The fleet is ready. There can be no retreat now." He finished.

As the fleet formed up, all eyes turned to Drew.

"By your command," Carandial said, awaiting the order to advance.

"You all set, Clark?" Drew spoke in an earpiece used for easy communication. Not that _Clark _needed it. It was more for _Drew _than anything.

This needed to be executed _just _right…

"I'm ready to go…" Superman confirmed.

"Then on your mark…" Drew told him, before turning to the others.

There was a bit of a silence, as everyone just took in the moment. They knew that this battle could very well be their _last_… But they _also _knew that they were fighting for the very forces of light themselves…

If they lost this battle, _no _one would be free…

"When you see Clark ram into that Planet Killer," Drew spoke, before taking a breath. "We _advance_."

A bit more silence followed, before The Dark Knight added,

"Oh, and on the off chance that some of us don't make it out alive…"

Drew sighed, before genuinely telling everyone,

"It's been an _honor _fighting alongside you over the years… I love you."

The others looked to each other, before Jack spoke.

"It's been an honor, brother." He said.

"Here, here." Several others all voiced their agreement.

The two fleets continued to eye each other, but no-one fired yet. The silence was deafening. The tension was obvious to all involved…

The enemy fleet had formed up, and was ready to engage, but was hesitating. It seemed both were debating how to make the first move.

_FSHOOM!_

Something sped past their Dreadnought, and not long after that into the enemy fleet.

The Dilanians knew what was to come…

_BAM!_

Within seconds, the Planet Killer had something ram into its side like a _missile_! It was rocked _badly_, but it was by _no _means out of commission…

The first shot had been fired…

The Imperial Fleet began to move forward. The enemy fleet had been caught off guard by that attack. Now was their chance.

Carandial turned to the radar. They were finally in firing range.

"All ships, open fire!" He ordered firmly.

A torrent of blue lasers from the Imperial dreadnoughts blasted forward, carving through several enemy frigates. Salvoes from the Star Destroyers and Heavy Cruisers followed as the fighters raced forward in what resembled a cloud almost, to swarm the enemy ships.

As some of their number fell, the enemy vessels refused to give in, and soon, the first red lasers from their opponents followed. Several Star Destroyers buckled from the force of the attack, but none had been destroyed.

That was all it took. Both fleets began to rain fire on each other, with the space between the two fleets being filled nearly to the brim with red and blue laser beams, and on the edges, orange flames sparked as the first Imperial Frigates were gutted underneath enemy turbolaser fire.

The Battle of Mustafar had begun.

As the two fleets engaged in a vicious melee, the transports rushed forward on the flanks. While two were shot down, the rest of the initial wave of two hundred thousand men were able to begin landing on the planet a mile and a half from the enemy army.

"Alright, boys!" Captain Rex exclaimed as the ground forces landed, which was mostly made up of Clones. "Let's show these Clankers and their gang of misfits who's _boss_!"

"TIME TO LOCK AND LOAD!" Fives laughed as he and the other clones, backed up by several land battleships and tanks that began to advance towards the enemy base. Already, battle droids were opening fire as the vast, ashy plain was consumed by laser and gunfire.

The deafening guns of a land battleship opening fire with it's nine sixteen inch cannons blasted holes in the lines that the troopers and tanks were able to exploit. However, as the initial waves of droids were destroyed with comparatively low casualties in the few hundreds, the second wave quickly bogged down the advance. However, the battle droids were _not _without their reinforcements…

The Oni, native to the Netherrealm, were aggressive creatures. They all were blue in appearance, and each had glowing yellow eyes. It was safe to say they looked more like _beasts _than men…

While most stood at around the size of an average man, there were _some _who were clearly defined alphas.

Those Oni in particular probably stood at over _7 _feet tall, and were nothing but muscle and unkempt aggression.

And the Clones _definitely _felt the aggressiveness in their nature…

As the battle droids fired from a distance, the tens of thousands of Oni simply charged forward, armed with nothing but their teeth, claws, and aggression.

It was fairly easy for the Clones to gun them down. However, with _thousands _of them charging at once?...

"Good God…" Captain Rex muttered. "They're bloody _everywhere_!"

Several clones were ripped to pieces around him. However, their training and discipline allowed the clones a chance to stay calm, reform, and mount a defense. But that defense was quickly crumbling in the face of overwhelming numbers and ferocity. The Clones at the front were simply unable to blunt the enemy assault.

However, the Clones were _relieved _when they saw a fireball shoot into a large wave of Oni, which knocked a large chunk of them away. Almost like a grenade.

But as if that wasn't reassuring enough, on the opposite flank, there was a beam of _ice _shot at the Oni, which froze them completely _solid_!

"Looks like reinforcements have arrived!" Commander Cody acknowledged.

"Captain Rex…" The deep, yet quite literally _chilling _voice of Sub-Zero, the Grandmaster of the Lin Kuei, spoke to him. "The Lin Kuei and Shaolin are here to provide sufficient reinforcements. You and your men push forward. We shall cover your advance!"

"Copy that, sir!" Captain Rex acknowledged, before he turned.

"Forward boys!" He yelled, and the Clones began to counter attack, followed by the Shaolin and Lin Kuei.

"For Earthrealm!" The voice of Liu Kang shouted as he fired yet another fireball into a wave of Oni, knocking them back as the Shaolin and Lin Kuei forces charged forward to create an opening for the Clones to push past.

As the fighting continued, the second wave of transports began to land, and began debarking an extra three hundred thousand clones and a similar number of natural born Imperial soldiers.

"Okay, boys in white!" Iron-Man said as he and the Avengers, minus Thor, joined the battle. "Show us what you're made of."

Using his Unibeam, Iron-Man blasted an enemy tank apart, which prompted the Clones to advance forward even further, occasionally having to pause to gun down a wave of battle droids or assist in destroying another enemy tank or vehicle.

"There's a _lot _of them…" A battle droid spoke to another one on the top of a ridge, as they saw the Clones, Avengers, Lin Kuei, and Shaolin cut through their forces. "I don't think the General is going to be very _happy_…"

"When is he _ever_ happy?" The other battle droid asked.

There was a pause, before the other battle droid responded,

"Fair point…" The two turned back, and saw that the Clones were now even _closer _than ever before. "Uh… Maybe we should let him _know_? Y'know, maybe _before _they get up here and get us next?"

"That's a good idea-_ohmygod!_" The droid exclaimed as he was blasted apart by a clone trooper

"NO!" The other battle droid spoke, though not out of concern for the other droid. "I'm too _shiny _to die- Eugh!" .

He was promptly blasted apart as well.

"Just like the simulations." The clone deadpanned.

However, at that moment, a bullet flew through the air, and said clone was gunned down.

"What the?" One of the clones asked, before an armor clad man, at least eight feet tall, with black armor, red eyes and horns stepped into view, followed by several hundred others.

"Now you face the servants of Chaos!" The Chaos Space Marine roared. He activated his chainsword, and led his comrades forward in a counter offensive…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Our ground forces are starting to falter..." Thrawn identified on the map. "We've been unable to break through their blockade..."

Jack clenched his fists, looking down in frustration.

"These things happen…" Drew remained calm. "What exactly has halted their advance?"

"Traitor Astartes." Ravensburg identified. "Genetically enhanced super soldiers the equal of twenty mortal men."

Drew's face fell for a bit, before he immediately thought up some potential strategies.

"Do they have any 'Achilles heels' that you know of?" Drew questioned Ravensburg.

"They draw their power from the Dark Gods, and by extension, the champion of the Dark Gods, Abaddon." Ravensburg explained. "Abaddon is likely on the Planet Killer..."

"Hulk is on the ground, correct?" Drew wanted to double check. "Can he fend them off _long _enough for us to board the Planet Killer?"

"He'll try-" The voice of Captain America began, as sounds of battle followed on the communicator.

"Sir," Spire spoke up to Drew. "I have an idea that might allow us to distract Abaddon long enough for the Kryptonian or one of our Dreadnoughts to get within attack range."

"Hold on…" Drew spoke, wanting to check on Clark's progress first. "Clark! What's happening out there? Talk to me."

"It's…" Superman began to respond, before the sound of his heat vision, followed by an exploding ship, was heard in the background. "Definitely unlike anything I've faced before… I can probably take it down, but it would take a _while_… This is definitely something I am not used to. Some assistance would be nice."

"We'll be right there…" Drew told him. "Just keep fighting."

"Sir," Spire began, "there is a gap in their lines. A dreadnought might not be able to fit through, but a Star Destroyer could. If Superman and I time our attack correctly, we might be able to obliterate that cursed vessel."

"That's what we need…" Drew commented. "You think we can push forward and fire on that Planet Killer? With our Star Destroyer assisting Clark, we should be able to blow it to kingdom come…" He finished with a grin.

"I will leave immediately." Spire replied.

"We take out that vessel?" Drew shook his head, his grin not fading. "We destroy _all _of their morale in the skies…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A single _Adjudiator_-class Star Destroyer moved forward from the Imperial fleet, followed by a few frigates. By this point, both fleets were trading blows at a fairly close range. Several Imperial ships, led by a Dreadnought, blazed fire on the enemy ships around the _Adjudicator_-class, clearing a path.

As his ship moved into the gap, it began to close on the Planet Killer.

"Captain Spire to Superman," Spire began. "My ship is in position."

"Great!" Superman responded in slight relief. "Be _very _careful. I've managed to draw it's fire, but it's looked ready to-"

_BAM!_

The Planet Killer's main cannon opener fire…

A direct hit on Superman.

The Kryptonian had surprisingly not been blown to space dust, but he was shot backwards now _completely _out of view by anyone on the vicinity…

That cannon had packed _quite _a punch.

Spire narrowed his eyes, before he ordered the shipboard AI.

"Come about. Prepare to broadside!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Carandial looked at the readings, a shocked expression on his face. He couldn't see Clark on the radar screen anymore, or at least, not pick him out from all the other countless blips that filled the screen.

"Clark..."

"Did you hear that!? Spire, what the hell just happened!?" Drew asked, full of emotion. He was communicating over all of the Dilanian Fleet's frequencies.

"The Planet Killer fired, and it blasted him away from the battlefield." Spire replied. "It is moving towards the fleet. It looks to be targeting the _Assertor_..."

"Jesus…" Drew spoke just above a whisper. "I'll attempt to contact him. You guys work on keeping the _Assertor _safe and _away _from that cannon! I'm not taking any chances."

On the bridge, everyone looked to each other, before Jack looked up.

"Guys, we're attacking the base early. We have to take out their leadership." He declared firmly.

"Jack, the army is still a mile from their citadel!" Caesarius protested. "You won't get any reinforcements or help if things go south!"

"We have no choice!" Jack replied, his eyes closing slightly, as if he was...accepting his fate. "We have to stop this war! No matter the cost..."

He began to walk off.

"Guys, get on the shuttle. We're going."

"Clark? Come in _Clark_, do you _read_!? Clark!" Drew attempted to contact Superman, but the silence that followed was _not _a good sign.

"Clark!" Carandial yelled on the communicator. Tears were forming in the Admiral's eyes as the very real possibility that his son was gone became ever more likely.

"I'm not sure how much longer we'll be able to hold on!" Obi-Wan spoke over the communicator, as he narrowly avoided getting shot down by a group of enemy Fighters.

"Yeah… It's getting pretty hectic out here!" Ahsoka voiced similar concerns, as she too had to do an almost Anakin-like maneuver to avoid the enemy lasers.

"Just hold on, guys…" Drew sighed, definitely feeling the stresses of warfare now.

Jack wasn't kidding…

"Help will be on the way! Just keep fighting!" Drew tried to maintain that confidence within them.

The _Assertor _buckled slightly, as the enemy fleet began to advance now…

The battle was turning against the Empire.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The shuttle rocked slightly as anti-aircraft fire from the citadel fired all around them. Even now, their army was still locked in bitter stalemate with their opponents.

Caesarius was right. They'd have no help here…

Jack turned to his comrades.

"Everyone," he said solemnly. "There is a very strong chance that...we won't receive any help here. Our army is locked in combat a full mile away. Our fleet is still blocked from entering the atmosphere. When we get down there, we only have each other."

He looked around. "But we can't give up. Because the Empire, our loved ones, our friends, our Realm, is depending on us."

Thor's grip on Mjolnir tightened, his face showing determination. Anakin and Dylan nodded firmly, similar fire in their eyes. While Revan's mask hid his own expression, Jack could sense his determination to keep fighting.

"Where is Liu Kang?" Kung Lao gave a shrug. "Didn't he say he would be here? Or- Oh, don't _tell _me… He went to assist the Shaolin on the _ground _first, didn't he?"

"Pretty much..." Thor sighed.

"Typical…" Kung Lao sighed as he shook his head while looking down, his sharp bladed hat covering his eyes.

"We can still fight." Dylan spoke up. "We've come this far. We can't turn back now..."

"You are in need of reinforcements?"

A feminine voice spoke, which caught all of their attention, prompting them to turn in her direction,

"Then you've _got _some…" The woman finished.

It was… Princess _Kitana_, of Outworld. And standing beside her?

"Adia…" Kung Lao widened his eyes, not expecting such a sudden arrival. "This day just keeps getting stranger and _stranger_." He finished with a grin, approaching her.

He was just glad to see her _back_, and in a most appropriate _time_…

The Princess, now _Empress _of Outworld certainly looked _different_. She looked so _thin_. Much thinner than she had been before.

She wasn't exactly skin and bones, but it wouldn't be surprising if not long ago she _was_.

But that wasn't all…

Hearing a pair of footsteps behind the two of them, Kung Lao took off his hat, holding it up defensively.

Especially after he saw who it was.

It was a woman very similar looking to Kitana in terms of build. Or, well, the way Kitana's build _used _to be…

This woman had darker skin, and wore her garments that were a bright green in color. This included her traditional veil, which like Kitana, she wore over her face.

The only difference was that instead of green, Kitana wore a bright blue instead.

"At ease, Shaolin…" Jade held up her hand. "I mean you no _harm_…"

"Yeah, well," Kung Lao began. "That's not what _I _remember…"

"It's okay, Master…" Adia confirmed, using her paw to gently lower his hat down. "This is _Jade_. She is the one who assisted me in breaking Kitana out of Mileena's dungeon."

"Mileena?" Anakin asked.

"Yes, _Mileena_…" Kitana's eyes narrowed at the mention of that name. "She is my 'sister'... Or according to Shao _Kahn _she was! Mileena was a _horrid _replica of me, which Shang Tsung constructed in the confines of his Flesh Pits. He mixed my DNA with that of a Tarkata's… And thus, Mileena was born."

"I'm guessing...she was the one who I formed a peace treaty with? The one who I thought was you." Jack guessed.

"She never _intended _to make peace with you…" Jade told him. "Mileena had done that to gain your trust, so that in time, she would eventually betray you, and make _Outworld _the supreme Empire once again… One might wonder why she would attempt this, considering the might of your forces… Which are impressive, by the way. And why she would do that?"

Jade shook her head.

"I do not _know_… And quite frankly, it is a terrifying thought to relish…"

"Yes..." Jack said, deep in thought. "Even if the Empire is strong, it is not invincible. We can't just attack Outworld and remove her. Not just because of the fact that our technology wouldn't work as well, but Outworld would be fighting on it's home soil."

"I please ask that you do not invade Outworld…" Kitana genuinely spoke, as if pleading. "I know the tyranny on the surface is hard to stomach, but I _assure _you there are many good people there, behind all that _muck_! Even my native realm of Edenia still remains captive to its ever tight stranglehold… It would break my heart to see its citizens murdered in cold blood."

Jack looked at Kitana for a moment, before he replied gently.

"If I were to invade Outworld, it would be to free them. Those people deserve the right to live free as much as my people do. The Empire has suffered enough war for a millennium. It won't attack Outworld unless Outworld strikes first."

"And if they do," Kitana spoke. "I will _help _you…"

The Edenian Princess looked down, before she sighed once more, as if she wanted to get something off her chest,

"You know, I used to _despise _Earthrealmers like you… My so called 'father', Shao Kahn, had engraved it into my mind that you were nothing more than _enemies_…"

Kitana then looked to Adia, before she added on,

"But I see now that there are more to you Earthrealmers than meets the eye… You were not the monsters that Shao Kahn portrayed you as… This young Shaolin warrior has made that quite clear to me."

Adia couldn't help but smile at that.

Jack looked at Kitana, before he smiled.

"There is more to you and your people than meets the eye. Perhaps...one day there can be peace? Even if not with Outworld, perhaps one day, we will be able to free Edenia from their grip..." Jack sighed.

The shuttle rocked again, as it touched down.

Jack's expression hardened as he looked to the others.

"Everyone, we fight as one. Whatever we were before, today, we're a team. We win or lose, together."

"We will assist you however we can, Earthrealmer…" Jade gave a traditional bow. "Just tell us what we must do."

Jack activated his lightsaber as the ramp lowered.

"Stop this war..."

As they disembarked, an army of battle droids and Oni began to rush towards them.

"That's...a _lot _of enemies…" Dylan commented, paling a bit.

"Oni…" Kitana cringed in disgust. "_Foul _creatures… Perhaps even more so than Tarkata."

Jack narrowed his eyes, and he held up Stormbreaker and his lightsaber.

Lightning began to gather in the sky, and sparks began to show up around Jack.

Jack yelled, and leapt forward, blasting through at least a dozen Oni and battle droids, before he began to advance forward like a literal tank, using his lightsaber and Stormbreaker to blast through entire groups of his opponents.

It was something that neither Adia nor her new companions had _ever _seen Jack do…

"He just might give the Thunder God a run for his money…" Jade commented in a state of awe.

"Pft…" Adia said with a smirk, a fireball charging up in her hands. "He's just a showoff. Watch _this_."

Adia followed her statement by launching a large fireball directly into the middle of a legion of charging Oni, instantly charring them into corpses.

"_Who _was supposed to be showing off again?" Kitana quipped.

"Hold my hammer." Thor grinned, and with that, he lunged forward.

"Well, let's not let the MVPs have all the fun." Anakin said with a grin, activating his lightsaber as he and the others began to join the fray.

"Sounds good to me…" Kung Lao grinned, before purposefully bumping into Adia to tease her. "Try and keep up with the Master, kid…"

"You _know _I hate that!" Adia growled, though she was kind of used to Kung Lao's more sarcastic attitude by this point.

"Oh, well… I can't hear you!" Kung Lao smirked as his now bloodstained bladed hat returned to him after he threw it. "I've already decapitated over a dozen of these beast's heads, and you're still over there yapping!"

"Ohh, it's on…" Adia bared her teeth with a smirk, as she leapt into action, charging up another fireball, preparing to mix her martial arts into her attacks as well.

Kitana and Jade looked to the other, before the two friends simply shrugged, pulling out their fans and spear respectively, getting into the fray as well.

Anakin, Dylan and Revan used their Force powers to their advantage, using a combination of pushes, pulls and chokes to shatter their opponents. Anakin's powerful Form V strikes shredded his opponents, while Dylan used Form IV to leap over the droids and Oni and keep them off balance. Revan, meanwhile, used Form VII and Force Lightning to clear a path for his comrades.

"How many Oni and droids have you taken down?" Anakin quipped.

"Twenty five." Dylan replied.

"Ah, you're falling behind!" Revan replied sarcastically.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Spire looked around as the Star Destroyer _Adjudicator _continued to circle the Planet Killer. Both ships were damaged, but the _Adjudicator _was far worse for wear. It was trapped, and though the enemy fleet was too focused on the Imperial fleet to destroy it, Spire knew that it was do or die, here.

"90 degree turn, accelerate to full speed!" He ordered. He knew there was no other option here…

"Foolish boy...I can see the fear in you. Your new friends won't save you!" Abaddon cackled on the communicator.

The Planet Killer finally turned towards the _Adjudicator_, which didn't adjust its course, now devoting all power to it's turbolasers. By this point, clear damage was apparent on the Planet Killer. Concentrated bombardment from the Star Destroyer had damaged it. But it wasn't enough…

"The Emperor Protects..." Spire recited the age old saying of the Imperium, accepting his fate…

The feeling was the same with Drew, as he looked out the window to see a Dilanian ship get blown up every now and again. With every passing moment, the enemy kept gaining momentum.

The moment felt utterly hopeless…

That Star Destroyer's destruction...would seal the fate of the space battle…

But then, something _very _unexpected occurred!

_BOOM!_

Something _rammed _into the side of the Planet Killer! Actually passing right _through _it!

It had traveled faster than one could even _blink_!

"_Wha_-" Drew's eyes widened as he saw the bright flash of an explosion in the distance.

Well then, that could only mean one _thing_…

Clark was _alive_!

"Superman?" Spire asked, a bit shocked, but also more relieved than he had ever been. He couldn't help but grin a bit at that.

Superman had an interesting yellow _glow _emitting around him. And in his eyes, was a glowing red color.

"The laser knocked me directly in the path of a yellow sun…" Superman informed. "With its solar energy, my power and core energy was able to recharge itself, and _then _some!"

"By the Emperor..." Spire said, having never seen such raw power before. "I am glad you're on our side..."

"I could say the same thing…" Superman grinned, before focusing his full attention back on the Planet Killer, which was now engulfed in flames, now on its last legs since Superman shot right through it. "Now, what do you say we finish the job and end this conflict?"

"Let's end this war!" Spire exclaimed.

With that, the _Adjudicator _fired everything it had at the Planet Killer, while Superman used his Heat Vision to add _onto _the fire they were giving it!

Slowly, the Planet Killer buckled. Parts of it began to blast off. It's bow began to dip slightly as the dreaded flagship of Abaddon the Despoiler crumbled.

Finally, in a brilliant explosion, the Planet Killer burst into flames, its hull breaking apart, its once mighty guns now blackened and silent…

"We've done it!" Spire said, his eyes widened in awe. The tide...had turned.

"Now maybe that will be a _lesson _to those who wish to conquer the Empire!" Superman exclaimed. "Its people will _not _suffer at the hands of warlords…"

"Attaboy…" Drew muttered with a grin, knowing what was sure to follow.

As the reality of what had just happened hit the Imperial ships, a new surge in morale followed.

"FOR THE EMPIRE!" Caesarius exclaimed, and with that, the _Assertor _charged forward, followed by a reinvigorated Imperial Military.

They had broken the enemy lines…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack cut down yet another droid as they finally neared the command center. Several Imperial ships had managed to break through the blockade, and now prevented any chance of retreat by ship.

That meant that their enemies had to be just inside that command center.

Jack held up his lightsaber, signalling his allies to stop.

"Stay on your guard." He instructed, his eyes narrowing. "We have to be prepared for anything."

"You mean like _that_?" Kung Lao asked with widened eyes as he pointed to the side, where an orange portal had formed not long ago.

"Orange…" Adia observed with her eyes narrowed. "That most likely means it's of Netherrealm origin… We must be on our guard."

Anakin raised his lightsaber in a defensive posture, as did Dylan.

However, they didn't attack _just _yet…

And sure enough, just a few seconds later, the portal closed shut, leaving them to stand in silent confusion.

"Well…" Adia cocked a brow. "That is certainly strange."

Jack looked around, not convinced that they had seen the end of this particular matter.

He had a _bad _feeling about this…

"Relax…" A gravelly voice of pure brimstone spoke from behind the group, which caused them to immediately turn in startled defense. "If I wished to attack you, I would have killed you by now…"

This figure was most familiar to pretty much all of them there, besides maybe a couple. It was the Ninja Spectre of the Netherrealm, Scorpion!

"You're here for the sorcerer?" Revan surmised.

"That's right." Scorpion confirmed, taking a step forward, before looking among the group. "You are allowed to put your weapons away at any time now…"

"I guess...we have a common enemy here," Jack said, still unsure, but lowering his lightsaber. "We know your target is close, along with his allies."

"I earlier assisted your Clone comrades push through a horde of Oni and Droids that were even giving the Shaolin and Lin Kuei clan some trouble." Scorpion informed them, before he scoffed. "Unsurprising, really… The Lin Kuei always _was _the inferior clan…"

"They are an ice based clan on a lava planet..." Dylan had to admit.

"So observant…" Scorpion sarcastically responded to Dylan's statement. "Though my statement still stands… The Lin Kuei are a bunch of good for nothing _scoundrels_… But they are not _nearly _as revolting as that _sorcerer_! He took _everything _from me… I will see him die by my _hand_!"

"We'll leave him to you, then." Jack said. "We'll handle the others, but Quan Chi will be your's."

"Why did you _help _us, anyways?" Adia had to ask Scorpion. "You didn't _have _to help the Clones, the Shaolin, the _Lin Kuei_… But you did. Why?"

Scorpion looked at the Shaolin lioness for a moment, before he responded simply,

"Because nothing would make me more content than to see Quan Chi's aspirations _fail_! It will be one thing for me to _murder_ him as he did to my family and clan, but it is another to also see his life goals _destroyed _before his very eyes… Before he ultimately draws his final breath…"

"Understandable..." Anakin said, remembering what Palpatine forced him to do all those years ago. "Well, are we going to end this war or not?" He asked the others.

"Let's do it!" Adia exclaimed, before they began to walk towards the entrance, ready to storm inside.

"I would not _do _that if I were you…" Scorpion halted their advance as he teleported in flames in front of them.

"What? Why?" Dylan asked.

"Look closer." Revan suggested.

"You should _listen _to your elder…" Scorpion spoke, before motioning towards the door. "Beyond this entrance door is a mini Soulnado. If you were to open that door, _every _living thing with a soul in its vicinity will be _sucked _inside, and you will be among Shang Tsung's personal collection of lost souls… _forever_. The sorcerers are _revolting_, but they are not _fools_."

"So...how do we get past it?" Jack asked. "There has to be something? Even if it's just distracting them somehow..."

"That is why it is _good _you have me here…" Scorpion said, before adding on. "I _have _a soul no longer… If it were a full scale Soulnado, even _I _would need to stay away… But since it is only miniature in size, it will do nothing more to me than render me a bit fatigued…"

"You surprise me, spectre…" Kitana commented. "Even as a means to an end, you do seem rather genuine in aiding us."

"As I _said_!" Scorpion became more agitated. "I wish to see Quan Chi _fail_! Nothing more! Remember that…"

Kitana said nothing more, as with widened eyes, she watched him turn around to approach the entrance door.

Jack raised his lightsaber defensively, just in case there were any other nasty surprises in addition to the Soulnado…

"Funny, it usually works differently in the movies..." Dylan quipped. "The heroes usually just waltz in..."

"This isn't fiction, Dylan." Anakin scolded.

"Cease your chatter." Scorpion scolded them both. "We need not alert them of our presence prematurely… Stand _back_! When I said the miniature Soulnado has a sucking presence, I meant it. If you get pulled into it? Well then that is just your own loss…"

The others all heeded Scorpion's orders, getting a good distance away just to be safe. As they did this, Jack couldn't help but think back to his home. What was Kyle doing right now? What about Gwen? His children?

Were they alright?

He hoped so. He prayed that they won this. Because he was tired of not being there for them enough…

The familiar sound of Scorpion's spear being launched caught everyone's attention back. The chain wrapped around the front door handles, and almost immediately, Scorpion began to pull on it.

It was surprisingly hard to get open, most likely because of the Soulnado's powerful sucking force. But it didn't take long for the raw strength of the spectre to pry the large doors open.

And the immediate impact of the Soulnado was presented almost immediately.

"_Woah_!" Adia exclaimed as the strong force began to slowly suck her forward. However, she was able to stay in position due to her claws digging into the earth below her.

Any loose object planted in the ground or nearby began to be sucked in Scorpion's direction, the spectre now being fully sucked into the green death trap.

"AGGH!" Scorpion began to scream in agony, as his life force slowly began to drain out of him.

But Scorpion had said he would be _okay_, so they all stood their ground…

Jack held tightly to the wall, feeling like he was on the edge of a black hole. In an attempt to stop any of his comrades from being pulled in, he held up his hand, using the Force to keep them in place.

Scorpion's eyes now began to widen as he grew weaker. The Soulnado had turned to a bright orange color by this point, which meant that the sorcerous magic of Shang Tsung was being counteracted by the demonic magic constructed by Quan Chi within Scorpion's being.

Had Scorpion had a soul within him, he would have been long dead by now…

But nevertheless, it was still weakening him to a great extent. And according to Scorpion's expression, more than he had originally expected.

"He needs our _help_, guys!" Adia exclaimed over the powerful sucking sound of the Soulnado. "He looks to be in trouble!"

"You heard him, Adia!" Kung Lao protested. "It will not kill him… And besides, even if it did, we would only die as _well _if we got any closer."

Adia could only sigh, knowing that he was right. She and everyone else around could barely stay in position as it _was_, and to get closer would just be suicide.

But still, Scorpion's screaming in theory should have been _long _over by now…

Anakin nearly lost his grip, but was able to hold on. Nevertheless, the Soulnado was getting worse, not better.

And if something didn't change…

_FSHOOM!_

The sound of something shooting past them was heard, which found itself directly into the Soulnado.

It was a… white _beam _of ice! Just the very bitter chill that came off of it was clearly felt.

Looking behind them, they saw that it was the Grandmaster of the Lin Kuei, himself, Sub-Zero!

And right behind him? An entire army of Clone Troopers, as well as Shaolin and Lin Kuei warriors.

The beam of ice began to send a powerful chill into the Soulnado, which combined with Scorpion's Hellfire, rendered it all but useless now.

_BOOM!_

An explosion went off, which sent a shockwave back that threw the group of heroes off balance, but did nothing more.

The Soulnado barrier was down…

The sorcerers and Palpatine were all but _exposed_!

"Sub-_Zero_?" Adia questioned with utmost curiosity and confusion. "Why are you here-"

"This is _my _realm too, child…" Sub-Zero's deep, yet calm voice informed her. "The Lin Kuei may be a band of assassins when need be, but we _still _have honor…"

Everyone was surprised to see Sub-Zero stride forward, clad in his Shredder-like blue armor and helmet, making his way directly towards Scorpion.

Was he there to settle a score? No one _knew_… All they knew was that the Lin Kuei and Shirai Ryu factions were at odds with each other for _centuries_.

And Scorpion couldn't have been in a more vulnerable position…

"_Wait_-" Adia attempted to protest, before Kung Lao put a hand on her shoulder, silently telling her to let this happen.

This was Scorpion and Sub-Zero's feud, and not theirs…

Jack watched this, mentally debating whether or not to intervene. Sub-Zero was an ally of the Empire, but at the same time…

Sub-Zero now stood over the spectre, his cold boot mere inches away from Scorpion's face. Scorpion slowly began to look up, only to see the spiked helmet of his adversary looking down at him.

With each breath he exhaled, frost exited from the mask. The silence was perhaps the thickest it had been up to this point.

"Ugh…"

Scorpion began to groan, as he dragged his exhausted form up to his knees, before looking down with closed eyes.

"Go ahead…" Scorpion calmly spoke, accepting his fate.

"Do _what_?" Sub-Zero asked of him, which caused the spectre's eyes to open once again, visibly confused.

"_Kill _me…" Scorpion confirmed. "We know it has been your clan's biggest mission over the centuries; to wipe _out _the Shirai Ryu completely…"

Scorpion shook his head, before adding,

"Normally I would respawn in the Netherrealm's depths after death, but I am so lacking of my magic that it would make no difference now… At least then, the suffering would at last be over."

Sub-Zero looked down at the final remaining Shirai Ryu warrior, now knowing that his very life was in his hands.

The group behind them, Jedi, Clones, and all… They could only watch to see what would happen before this final battle would take place with Palpatine and the Netherrealm sorcerers themselves.

It was clear they had nowhere to run, so the prospect of time was not nearly as dear as it once was when the war's outcome wasn't as sure.

Jack looked down at his lightsaber, reminiscing about all they had lost over the years. And how...it would all be over very soon. Still, he couldn't help but wonder what this particular outcome would be. He knew of the rivalry between the two clans very well.

The silence continued, as Sub-Zero finally took another small step forward. Everyone watched closely as they knew that Sub-Zero was about to make a move.

However, none of them could have predicted the outstretching of Sub-Zero's hand, offering to help his rival up.

Scorpion's gaze was glued onto Sub-Zero's hand, before it fell onto his face, visibly confused,

"Why-" Scorpion began, before Sub-Zero genuinely spoke,

"I have no _quarrel _with you, Hanzo…" Sub-Zero looked off to the side a bit, as if reminiscing about something of his own. "I am not my ancestors… I am not my grandfather… And most importantly, I am _not _Bi Han… My brother's actions do not speak for the Lin Kuei's now. Enough blood has been shed between our two factions…"

Scorpion took a few breaths, before he scowled, beginning to protest,

"Easy for _you _to say, when you still _have _a clan! A _family_! Quan Chi may have been responsible for my family's demise, but your clan is _not _without involvement in my clan's extinction…"

"I am aware, Hanzo…" Sub-Zero sighed, before retracting his hand away. "And unfortunately what has happened in the past, _cannot _be changed… All I ask now is that we try and put the past behind us, and can craft peaceful terms together in the future…"

Scorpion took more labored breaths, several seconds of silence going by. After a bit of waiting, Sub-Zero attempted to turn around, walking back towards his men.

However, he widened his eyes when he felt a hand grasp his ankle, causing him to turn back around.

Scorpion now had his own arm outstretched, appearing ready to accept his aid.

"You are much wiser than you present yourself, Sub-Zero…" Scorpion told him. "You are nothing like Bi Han… At the very least, I am willing to put those grievances aside… for _now_! We still have a conflict to end, do we not?"

Sub-Zero gave a slow nod towards Scorpion, before grasping his hand, and pulling him up to his feet.

"That we do…" Sub-Zero acknowledged, before the two of them grasped each other's wrist, a traditional handshake which signified that their promise would never be broken.

At least for now, the Lin Kuei and Shirai Ryu feud… was over.

Jack, Adia, and all of the other onlookers couldn't help but smile a bit, hoping that this show of peace was the shape of things to come. If sworn enemies could find common ground, perhaps a better future was indeed possible…

However, those thoughts were tempered when the Emperor remembered what was to come.

He took a deep breath, and began to stride forward, activating his lightsaber as he moved to confront the most feared Sith Lord in history and his allies.

Anakin, Dylan, and Thor quickly began to follow, while Captain Rex turned to his Clone Army, ordering,

"Alright, men! Let's guard the perimeter of this stronghold! Nobody gets _in_, or _out_ without the Emperor's say so! Is that clear!?"

"Sir, yes sir!" The clones exclaimed, before taking up their positions.

"Assist the Clone Troopers!" Sub-Zero ordered his Lin Kuei warriors, whom gave a bow and a traditional cry of support, before moving to their own positions.

The Shaolin were not so much a military unit, but they knew where they should be.

And with those three factions guarding this place? It would be _really _hard for anybody to get in and out of this place.

They had _nowhere _to run…

As they entered the stronghold, Jack stopped. He could almost hear…

His eyes widened.

He whirled around, and Force pushed his comrades back, out of the way of a massive avalanche of boulders that would have crushed them had he been a second late…

"Jack!" Anakin yelled. "Are you alright?!"

"Yeah, I'm...fine." Jack began, coughing a bit from the dust.

"We'll try to find Clark to move the rocks or something!" Dylan began.

Jack was about to reply, before-

The sound of cold, evil laughter was heard behind him.

"The Emperor..." Palpatine said with a smirk.

"Here for our taking!" Dooku said, standing beside Palpatine, alongside Quan Chi and Shang Tsung…

This...was a trap…

"What will you do?" Shang Tsung chuckled with a shrug, before he immediately changed forms, into that of _Drew_. "Now that you are at our _mercy_?" A picture perfect sounding Drew taunted him with a wicked smirk.

Jack looked down, before he narrowed his eyes. He had come too far. He had lost too much to be stopped now.

He activated his lightsaber, and raised Stormbreaker, looking up with a determined, if resigned expression.

"Even if I fall today, you will never win. I will _not _be the one you have to beat to win here. There are others who will fight you. And there are others who will succeed where I could not."

"Do you _really _think…" Quan Chi crossed his arms with a comfortable grin. "That this is all of our forces out there? Do you think, that this is our final stand? Or did you get your information from that _fool _who was recording us?"

"Foolish boy...Only now at the end do you understand..." Palpatine snarled.

Jack looked at them, before he said said firmly.

"I will do what I must..."

He leapt forward.

Palpatine quickly blocked the lightsaber strike. Dooku immediately sent a stab at Jack's chest, who only just blocked the stab with Stormbreaker. Palpatine lunged forward, swinging his blade viciously at Jack, who was immediately pushed back.

Meanwhile behind him, the two sorcerers unleashed their magic attack into Jack's back, which prompted a scream of agony from him.

He was outnumbered, and outflanked…

"You cannot _win_!" Shang Tsung posing as Drew laughed out loud as he and Quan Chi continued to drain the life slowly from Jack.

It seemed all but inevitable that the numbers gain was going to persist…

_CRACK!_

Shang Tsung's eyes widened as he felt a pair of hands grasping his neck, before immediately someone had snapped it…

Shang Tsung's form went from that of Drew, back to his true form in a beam of green…

_Scorpion _had teleported into the room, the rocks covering the entrance be damned!

He had caught the sorcerer completely off guard, and he could barely react.

Quan Chi ceased his attack on Jack, as he turned around with widened eyes and a gasp of slight fear, beginning to back up.

"_Scorpion_…" Quan Chi acknowledged, as Shang Tsung's limp form fell to the ground, disappearing into a group of souls, which slowly floated away.

"After all these _years _of running, of _hiding_!" Scorpion growled, before the clanking of his spear was heard. "I have _finally _cornered you!"

Scorpion launched the Spear, which Quan Chi narrowly avoided by dodging out of the way.

The numbers advantage has finally evened itself _out _a bit…

Now free from the magic, Jack pushed forward, and counter attacked.

In perfect coordination, he melded Form V and VII of Lightsaber combat with the powers of Stormbreaker. He parried a series of quick attacks from Dooku, before whirling around and blocking a slash from Palpatine.

Nevertheless, Jack was unable to press his advantage. For every time he moved to attack one Sith, the other would move in and force him to block.

They were at a stalemate.

_CHINK!_

Dooku let out a slight scream of pain when he felt something stab him in his back from behind. It was Scorpion, whom was trying to provide a sufficient distraction for Jack to make an advance. Meanwhile he had pulled out his sword to keep Quan Chi at bay while he attempted thus risky maneuver.

Scorpion pulled on the chain, which tripped Dooku the tiniest bit, throwing him off balance. Though this wouldn't last long…

Jack attempted to move in for the kill, lunging forward, but was caught off guard when Palpatine caught him in a Force Lightning blast.

Jack was stopped dead in his tracks, yelling out in agony, before Dooku sent a Force Push into Jack that sent him crashing into the wall.

Dooku followed this up by manually pulling the Spear out of his back, before shooting another torrent of Force Lightning into the metal chains.

The electricity travelled its way back to the spectre, before it began to electrocute him from the inside out, due to the spear technically being a part of him.

Scorpion's body spasmed due to the shock, before Quan Chi shot a green, magic powered skull directly into Scorpion to finally floor him.

Palpatine looked at the Spectre, before commenting.

"So strong...if only he was easier to control..."

With that, he turned back to Jack, ready to end the Emperor's life.

"Dark clouds gather over Earth. Your world dies now. We lose nothing but time..." He spoke, striding forward.

As he said this, he looked up, where reinforcements were arriving in space.

"A powerful Sith you could have become. But alas...you were chained by that which your brother was: _love_."

He raised his hands, ready to finish this.

"I shall ensure that your precious family suffers for your failure. Unless of course, they turn to the Dark Side..."

Jack's eyes widened. And in that moment, he saw red.

"NO!" Jack yelled, leaping up, and running at Palpatine. Palpatine just barely blocked the strikes that followed, caught genuinely off guard as Jack rained blow after blow against the Dark Lord of the Sith, slowly pushing him back.

Dooku rushed forward, ready to aid his master, before Jack sent a Force Push in his direction with the force of a Hurricane, blasting Dooku back.

"Yes! Let the hate flow through you!" Palpatine cackled, sensing the Dark Side in Jack. "You were destined to destroy me! Do it! Give in to your hatred!"

Jack froze, realizing what he was doing.

For a split second, he hesitated, and that was all the chance Palpatine needed.

Cackling, Palpatine blasted Jack with Force Lightning.

"Your feeble skills are no match for the power of the Dark Side..." The Dark Lord commented.

He began to electrocute the Emperor, who was writhing and screaming in pain on the ground.

_FHSOOM!_

The sound of Scorpion's spear shooting in Palpatine's direction was heard, as he had now struggled up to a slouching standing position. However, his Spear was quickly intercepted by Count Dooku's lightsaber, which chopped the Spear completely in half before it could reach Palpatine's vicinity.

"AGH!" Scorpion gave a battle cry, before swinging his sword directly at Dooku in hellish rage.

Dooku masterfully dodged out of the way of the first few strikes, just to toy with him, before finally he used his lightsaber to completely cut the steel weapon in half.

And if it couldn't get much worse, Quan Chi caught Scorpion in a choke hold of a similar caliber the spectre had caught Shang Tsung in earlier when he snapped his neck.

Scorpion began to struggle out of the position m, but it proved challenging due to the Force Lightning draining more of the energy from his body from earlier.

Despite the pain, Jack knew that this was their last chance.

So, despite the pain, despite the agony, he began to stand up. Palpatine narrowed his eyes, and sent more lightning into Jack.

And yet, Jack continued to rise.

He held up a shaking, sparking hand.

Stormbreaker and his lightsaber began to rise…

"AAAUGH!" Jack yelled, sending a MASSIVE Force Push into Dooku, Quan Chi and Palpatine, blasting them back into the wall.

As the lightning finally dissipated, Jack stood up, and grabbed his weapons.

Now...this would _end!_

A panting Scorpion, whose mask was now halfway ripped off, revealing his skull form partially, began to fume with literal Hellfire.

"I grow _TIRED _of these games!" Scorpion yelled, before with the rise of both his hands, caused Hellfire to rise out of the ground, beginning to burn the three adversaries.

Screams of pain were all heard, but they were still not giving up! No matter how much skin was being roasted off of their bodies!

Palpatine and Dooku sent a torrent of Force Lightning at Jack in a last ditch attempt to kill him, while Quan Chi sent skulls at the Emperor.

However, Jack blocked them with his own Force Lightning, and, despite his own pain, blasted them back into his opponents.

Lightning and fire now consumed Palpatine, Dooku and Quan Chi, and slowly, their flesh was melted off or blasted away by the full fury of the two warriors.

Finally, Jack and Scorpion ceased, their bodies unmoving…

Scorpion took some deep breaths, before deciding to approach the seemingly lifeless form of Quan Chi.

After kicking his body to where it was facing upwards, it was _clear_…

Quan Chi was dead.

That wasn't enough for Scorpion, though.

In a moment of rage, he bent down and aggressively wrapped his hands around Quan Chi's neck, beginning to rip off his entire head.

Jack watched this, deciding to give his erstwhile ally his chance to vent his rage. It mattered not, anyway. They had won this battle.

He walked forward, and looked at the bodies of Palpatine and Dooku, mangled and charred beyond recognition…

"A fitting fate for evil at your level..." He spat to them, before he knelt down, and picked up Palpatine and Dooku's lightsabers.

They had won…

They had defeated their enemies.

With one final motion, Scorpion had finally ripped the head of Quan Chi off of his body, a cracking sound being heard just as it happened.

Blood began to seep out of Quan Chi's form, as Scorpion looked down the charred head of his adversary. The one _responsible _for the death of his family!

"I will see to it that he is _tortured _in the lowest depths of Netherrealm… For _eternity_!" Scorpion vowed, before summoning some Hellfire in the hand that held Quan Chi's head, which instantly burned it to ash.

Jack nodded in agreement.

"They all deserve that...After all the evil they committed..."

He looked at Scorpion.

"I know you fought here today to kill Quan Chi. But in doing so, you saved my life, and the lives of billions of others. You have my gratitude."

"And as a warrior, you have my utmost _respect_…" Scorpion gave a traditional bow, before he added seriously, "But do _not _expect me to help you in future affairs… My goal was to avenge my family and clan. And now, it is done…"

Jack bowed back in a traditional Jedi version, before he replied.

"What will you do now that your goal is complete?"

Scorpion gave another glance towards the lifeless bodies of their enemies, before simply replying,

"I shall return to the Netherrealm, where I _belong_… This realm is no place for a spawn of Hell. I will make sure that whoever deserves to stay tortured down there, _remains _so… By my own hand, if need be."

Jack frowned, wanting to say more. He wanted to tell Scorpion that he was more than a demon. But…

He knew there was no use right now.

But at the very least, Scorpion was a hero who had turned the tide of this war…

He had earned Jack's gratitude. And his respect.

"Very well. I wish you the best, Scorpion." Jack spoke. "And thank you."

Scorpion gave Jack one last look, before he and the four dead villains disappeared in Hellfire flames, their next destination undoubtedly being the Netherrealm…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dylan was frantically pulling back rocks, alongside the others. They knew Jack was trapped in there, somewhere, but hadn't heard from him in a little while. And they were worried.

As he moved a rock with the Force, Anakin noticed Dylan's worried look.

"Are you alright, Dylan?" He asked.

Dylan stopped.

"I just want to get back home. I'm...worried for Kylie and Ben. I feel awful for leaving her like this."

"Ben?" Adia questioned Dylan with a risen brow of interest. "Who is Ben?"

Dylan stopped, and had to smile a bit.

"Our son. Jack's grandchild." He said.

"Oh my…" Adia couldn't help but giggle, though her face contained that of shock. Was he for real? "And I'll bet Uncle Jack had nothing but nice things to say?" She teased.

"He was more...understanding than I expected, but still, he wasn't too happy. He was more worried for Kylie." Dylan explained. "But she's okay. She really loves that baby. And so do I..."

"Well…" Adia finally spoke after a bit of momentary silence, so that she could take all this in. "Congratulations. And… I know how you feel. It is… hard to leave behind someone you love and care about when marching into a battle."

Aside from just Dylan, several others all nodded at that. It was true for many here, that they had left someone they cared about behind. That was why they were here though. To protect those at home.

Suddenly, the rocks began to shake a bit…

"Quickly!" Adia used her paw to motion towards the rocks. "Help me move them aside!"

After much digging and lifting, Jack finally emerged. He definitely looked like he had been through a lot. He was covered in dirt and ash. His clothes had tears and burn marks all over them.

But he was alive. And in his hand...the lightsabers of Count Dooku and Darth Sidious.

"I… take it you were successful?" Adia assumed as she shifted her gaze down at the two Sith lightsabers.

Jack took a deep breath, before he nodded.

"Scorpion helped me. If it weren't for him, I'd be dead..." Jack sighed. "But together, we were able to overpower them. It's over."

Everyone remained silent, simply taking in those words. It would be a _joyous _occasion!

'_It's over.'_

"There has always been more to Hanzo than has met the eye." Sub-Zero acknowledged. "A fact that my _brother _could never seem to grasp… A fact, that probably even Hanzo… does not understand."

Jack nodded. "You're correct. There were times...when he had the opportunity to finish Quan Chi, but he took those chances to help me. And for that, I am in his debt."

"These times have been… trying for _everyone_." Kitana spoke, knowing that just as much as anyone, having been a prisoner of war for nearly a couple of years. "But what matters from this point on, is how we move forward. Let us be the example, that good _can _and will prosper…"

Jack smiled, before he spoke softly.

"Let's go home." He looked around. "_All _of us."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To say the town of South Park, and indeed, much of the Empire was...confused would be an understatement. One minute, every Sector had a fleet protecting it. South Park itself had several ships patrolling overhead at all times.

And now, they were suddenly gone..

"What do you think is going on?" Gwen asked Bridgette as she and the others hung out at Jack's house.

"It's like they just left..." Kyle sighed. "I don't even know why. I mean, Jack didn't tell you guys, anything?"

"He hasn't…" Bridgette shook her head, before looking up to the sky once more. "Perhaps the battle has moved elsewhere? Or maybe… maybe the battle has been _won_?" She speculated, having a hopeful grin about that last possibility.

"Jack just told me that they were doing something major." Geoff said.

Kyle frowned, worried for her husband's safety. Just as she had been for the last six years…

Nearby, Kylie was holding Ben, who was sleeping softly in her arms. Kenzi, Calvin, Maisie and Amelia were all by her, watching the tiny baby.

"He's so cute, sis..." Amelia commented, smiling at Ben.

"Hey, Calvin…" Kenzi giggled, elbowing her cousin. "Watch _this_."

She then proceeded to stick her tongue out at the baby, which she knew he had responded to before.

Calvin chuckled a bit at that. Ben, meanwhile, woke up, and laughed at his older cousin's antics.

"I remember when you three were this small." Kylie commented to Maisie, Kenzi and Calvin. She then grinned at Calvin.

"Some things have never changed..."

Calvin narrowed his eyes at his older sister.

"Oh bite me..."

"Oh damn…" Kenzi stifled a laugh.

"_Kenzi_," Sharon scolded. "What have I told you about using that language?"

"It's just 'damn', though… It's not a real cuss word-" Kenzi began to protest, before Sharon more firmly said,

"_Kenzi_…"

"Okay, okay…" Kenzi conceded, before she spoke in a mutter, "But Dad and Adia have said a lot worse…"

"What was that?" Sharon asked of her.

"Nothing…" Kenzi looked to the side, pretending she hadn't said anything past that.

The familiar sound of a ship exiting hyperspace caught the attention of those inside the house. Gwen was the first to the window, and her eyes widened.

"They're...back. It looks like Jack brought the whole _military_, though!"

Above South Park, as far as the eye could see, was the largest fleet in galactic history. Though it was battle-scarred, battered, and many of its number were lost, the Imperial Military was intact. And...if the clear signs of damage on them were any indication, they had just participated in a major battle…

"Did they… _do _it?" Bridgette had to question aloud, as she was the first one brave enough to venture towards the front door.

When she opened it, she saw that, indeed, their heroes were finally home. A shuttle had landed, and the Admirals, Clone officers, Shaolin, Jedi, Avengers, Lin Kuei, Superman, Shazam, and all the other heroes were exiting.

By this point, a crowd was gathering.

It was then that everyone saw Jack still standing on the ramp. It seemed, he intended to be the last one to return home. Not until every other hero was back on Earth would he disembark.

Kyle began to walk forward, before she froze in her tracks.

"What is it?" Gwen asked her.

"Jack...has Dooku _and _Palpatine's _lightsabers..._" Kyle breathed.

"Impossible…" Bridgette breathed, before looking at Kyle, Gwen, and the rest of them. "Then does that mean… that the war is _over_?"

As the last person disembarked, Jack took a deep breath, before he spoke.

"The war is over." He confirmed to everyone. "Palpatine, Dooku, Grievous, Abaddon, Shang Tsung, and Quan Chi are _dead_. Thanks to the efforts of the Imperial Military, Jedi, Shaolin, and Lin Kuei Orders, the Avengers, Superman, Shazam, Alex, and _Drew_," he looked at Drew in particular, who had only just now joined the rest of the group.

"We have triumphed. We are _victorious_." Jack declared.

"War… is _OVER_!" Kenny shouted aloud, which caused everyone in the crowd to roar in victory.

They would _savor _this moment! After years of conflict… It seemed it was finally at an end…

Jack looked over, and his eyes fell on the two women he loved most in the world.

In that moment, nothing else mattered.

Jack finally disembarked from the shuttle, and ran to his wives. As they finally embraced, a watershed of emotions were released.

Jack didn't care if people saw him cry there. And to be honest, from the cheering, dancing, hugging and kissing going on through a town drunk on victory, he doubted anyone else did.

Anakin embraced Luke, Padme, and Ahsoka, while Dylan and Kylie reunited in a similar fashion. Dylan gently took Ben from his fiance, and couldn't help but smile at the baby.

He pulled him close, so joyful to be home…

Adia's gaze shifted among the crowd, before she had finally located one of her two family members she was looking for!

"_Dad_!" Adia called out to him over the crowd's chatter as she pushed past to make her way to him.

Drew, whom was beginning to walk around to get a view of the landscape immediately following the war, stopped in his tracks when he heard that voice.

"Adia?..." He questioned as he turned around, only to see Adia quickly making her way towards him. She smiled at her father as she pushed past the last few people in her path, with him returning the gesture.

Drew couldn't help but laugh to himself, filled with joy. He hadn't seen her in _so _long!

Finally, father and daughter were together, as the two wrapped each other in a comforting and satisfying embrace. It felt poetic, really… That father and daughter would be reunited immediately following a war that had killed so _many_.

"It's good to see you, Dad…" Adia purred with a smile as she embraced him even tighter.

"Look at you…" Drew grinned, before deciding to tease, "the hardened Shaolin warrior all softened up when she gets to see her daddy."

"Oh shut _up_…" Adia rolled her eyes with her own smirk, slugging him playfully in the arm.

"It really is good to see you again, Adia…" Drew spoke genuinely. "It's been… what, over a _year _now? How did your quest in Outworld go?"

"Oh, I was… _very _successful." Adia beamed with pride as she finally got to tell him about this. "I can't say it was _easy_, though. What with all the Tarkata, the Shokan, their elite _generals_-"

Adia cut herself off when she noticed that someone was behind her, seemingly looking at them after hearing the term 'Outworld'.

It was Princess Kitana, along with her best friend Jade. The two of them looked away after noticing they had been caught staring, but Adia was very inviting,

"Princess Kitana… Jade. I'd like to introduce you to someone."

Kitana and Jade looked among each other, before they gave a shrug of 'why the heck not', now walking over to join them.

"Dad," Adia began to introduce. "This is Jade. Jade, this is my Dad, Drew."

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance, Earthrealmer…" Jade spoke to Drew. "Your… _daughter _is quite spectacular. A true warrior through and through."

"We would not have have _escaped _Outworld if not for her…" Kitana now chimed in.

Drew smiled at that sentiment, proud of what his daughter had become.

It was clear that Adia noticed this fact, because she gave a beaming smile of her own. That is what she had set out in life to _do_, after all… To make her mother and father proud.

"And who might this be?" Drew motioned towards Kitana.

"Dad," Adia spoke, looking at the Edenian. "this is Princess _Kitana_. Daughter of the beloved former Queen of Edenia, Sindel."

"A… _pleasure_, Princess Kitana." Drew spoke, truly stunned by both her status and her beauty.

"The pleasure's all mine…" Kitana giggled as she waved one of her fans in front of her. "You two seem like a _lovely _family."

"Well, there _is _a matter of my _other _daughter." Drew chuckled, before looking around. "That is, if I can _find _her… She must be with her Mimi Sharon."

"Mimi?" Jade questioned.

"Another term for 'grandmother'." Drew shrugged. "I don't know. It kind of just stuck."

Drew squinted his eyes, thinking he may have saw her out in the distance, before turning to them,

"Well I hate to cut this conversation short, but I think I see her. An honor, once again."

"We hope to remain in contact…" Kitana said, waving her goodbye.

"I'll catch up with you, Dad. I will stay with Princess Kitana and Jade for awhile." Adia told him, to which he nodded in acknowledgment, preparing to push past the crowd _himself_, now.

Nearby, Jack was with his family, and was holding his grandson for the first time. He couldn't help but smile a bit, before hugging Kylie.

"He's beautiful, sweetheart. You two are going to make great parents."

Kylie beamed at that, before taking her son back. After this, she leaned against Dylan's shoulder feeling completely content right now.

There was genuine hope in all of them now. Maybe...just maybe, the future would stay bright?


	10. Chapter 10, The New Republic

Jack rested back against the bed, deep in thought over all that had happened. Six years. One million engagements. At last. The carnage was over. 600 million people on Earth dead. Thirteen percent of the world's population. Ten billion across all combatants.

Tomorrow was the Grand Review, where those units, ships and officers who had performed most valiantly would march through South Park. The next day, the volunteers would be mustered out of service, and be allowed to return to a peaceful, civilian life. New rights for everyone in the Empire would be given.

Already, veterans were forming groups, writing memoirs, and erecting monuments. One of these was a statue of Jack, Drew, and Alex in the center of South Park.

But that was the farthest thing from Jack's mind right now.

Right now, for the first time in a while, Jack was enjoying time with his wives…

They were lying right beside him, their heads nuzzled into his chest. He could feel their slow, content breathing on him. His arms were wrapped around them protectively.

Peace…

This was what peace really felt like…

For the time being, there was nothing to worry about. He could rest easy.

Jack closed his eyes as the memories of all those years of war and death came back.

This time, he didn't have to stay strong.

The Emperor let a single tear fall from his eye. A tear for those who had fallen. But also, a tear for those who survived.

He was lucky. All those who survived were…

They were finally free…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

An entire month had passed after the war's end, and already, things were steadily improving not only on Earth, but across the galaxy.

The constant fighting had at last halted, and save for a few waves of remnants still claiming their loyalty to the Separatists causing minor occupations of smaller cities, all was beginning to improve.

Even the remnants with the problems they were causing were easily dispatched by the Imperial military whenever their forces arrived. The cities on planets in which some Imperial troops were already _on _were disposed of even quicker.

That wasn't to say the galaxy still wasn't without its _other _share of problems, however…

And that's exactly what all the major leaders of the most significant factions in the Dilanian Empire were sitting down to discuss now…

"Ryloth was among the planets that suffered Separatist occupation the most…" Bridgette argued her case. "To say that we should focus our food and supplies on Earth _more _is simply ridiculous… People on other planets are suffering just as much- no, _more so _than can be seen on the surface… We need to look out for the other planets foreign to us as well. It's the least we could do for their people."

"I agree." Apollo voiced his affirmation. "The entire galaxy has suffered losses equal to those of Earth, and require equal aid at the very least."

"But we have limited resources at the moment." One of the representatives of a nation unaligned with the Empire. "Yes, we know these other planets suffer, but our world requires aid. My nation has been in poverty for decades."

"Need I remind everyone that we have a _Replicator_?" Drew emphasized, having to take the stance that everyone should receive aid. "If our resources are so 'limited', then we make more!"

"Calm yourself, Drew…" Obi-Wan calmly whispered to him, putting a hand on his shoulder upon seeing he was growing frustrated.

Not that he could blame him much. They had been sitting in this room for almost 2 hours now with little agreement to be had.

Drew sighed, before leaning back in his seat, giving a nod of understanding.

But even still, he didn't understand why there were people in this room who were so determined to look solely after Earth. He thought the aid could be spared for _all_, even if it was just a bit.

"I'm just saying…" Drew spoke more calmly. "We have a Replicator that is unlimited to what it can do. No one is attacking us right now, so why don't we take this time to restock on more supplies instead of finding every political 'loophole' you can to drag this process out even more?"

"All planets of the galaxy will receive aid." Jack interceded. "This is not a matter of being part of the Empire, Earth, or the wider galaxy. The worlds in the Outer Rim _especially _have suffered enough, with the very same problems the poorest country on Earth has dealt with.."

"My thoughts exactly…" Obi-Wan agreed. "I don't understand the hesitation from some of you in this room to help others. We have nothing to lose, besides time. Time spent helping those in need, which in my opinion, is not time wasted in the slightest."

"The Core Worlds," Caesarius began for his Oversector of the Empire. "Will send all the aid they can to all parts of the galaxy."

"Yes, this is good…" Yoda nodded in agreement. "Help those in need, we must… Go in groups of three to deliver the supplies, I recommend…"

"The Navy can provide the ships to transport each team to their sectors." Carandial spoke up.

"Then we have no time to lose…" Liu Kang nodded in agreement. "We must help those in need who can no longer help themselves. The war has killed many, and still is in the aftermath. However, I am confident that after today, that unfortunate fact will be in the past…"

"I would also suggest that we make moves to reform the Empire's government." Padme spoke up. "Surely with the fighting over, the real power can be returned to the President and Congress, rather than the Emperor and Regional Governors?"

"I agree with Senator Amidala…" Mace Windu now spoke up, whom was sitting in between Yoda and Obi-Wan. "This war has disturbed the order of this Empire's government. I feel a return to a more democratic form of government would be appropriate."

Jack cocked a brow, but said nothing. However, this suggestion seemed to annoy the military leaders.

"I disagree." Caesarius spoke. "Yes, the Empire's government has been disturbed, but if you look at the facts, everything from average household income, to increased education, especially in inner cities, the Empire's government has proven far more efficient. Democracy may seem better, but if you look at the factionalism, corruption and nepotism that dominated the United States and the old Republics, it has brought only longterm instability."

"With all due respect, Grand Moff…" Mace Windu responded, before intertwining his fingers in his hands, sitting rather calmly. "Corruption comes in many forms… Whether it be in a democracy, oligarchy, or dictatorship, corruption can exist within them all. But at least with democracy, the people are given more of a choice. There is less of a chance that things can go wrong, compared to if one man or his group of comrades made each and every decision."

"Following the will of the people works better for small areas of territory, but I'll be honest, to follow simple majority rule is not workable. People are fickle creatures, and most look out only for themselves. There's a reason charities have suffered a lot during this war. If a society is to succeed, there needs to be at least something that keeps them together. How many times have you all seen a planet or nation refuse to contribute to the war effort and endanger billions?" Jack asked. "It's not pleasant, but after all that's happened, the good of everyone can't be left up to people."

"A _choice_," Mace Windu responded calmly after a bit of silence. "is all that I ask… If your form of government indeed reigns supreme in the eyes of the majority, then we don't we simply find out for ourselves?"

"What do you mean?..." Kenny cocked a brow, suspicious, yet at the same time _curious _as to where he was going with this.

"We deliver the supplies in our groups of three, as we _planned_." Mace Windu said. "And while we're on each planet, we ask the denizens of the _planet _where their thoughts lie. Will they wish to remain with this Empire? Try something new? Maybe even they decide to go independent…"

Mace Windu looked around, before getting to his ultimate point,

"I am aware of what has and what hasn't worked before, about what all has occurred, especially in these recent times, but this galaxy… needs _order_!"

"And the Empire has brought more order than your governments ever have." Carandial spoke.

"Agreed there." Anakin said firmly.

"_Anakin_…" Obi-Wan spoke, merely taken aback by his apprentice's sudden statement.

Drew could only look around with slightly wide eyes as everyone began to bicker. This was simply _madness_.

"I have no quarrel with you or your Empire, Anderson…" Mace Windu told him. "But I implore you that we give the people at the very least a _decision _after all they've been through in this war."

"Anakin," Padme said, hoping to end this argument. "Surely we can find a compromise here? Surely we can give the people a choice."

Anakin looked at Padme, before he sighed. To be honest...this whole thing was giving him flashbacks of what happened all those years ago, when he had lost everything because of the manipulations of Palpatine.

He had been blessed with a second chance here.

"If you knew what he was," a representative from China snapped. "What him and his brother have done, you would destroy his Empire which forced itself on us all and subjected us to six years of bloodshed!"

Drew's eyes widened, before his vision was completely replaced by an image.

The heavy breathing of Darth Vader was heard, as the Sith Lord stood there, his red lightsaber activated looking ready to kill.

This was one of the Sith he had seen during his panic attacks!

Instantly, however, Drew's vision was returned to normal, albeit with a lot of stress and wide eyes.

"He was Darth Vader." Mon Mothma said solemnly. While she supported Jack and his Empire out of convenience, she refused to allow another evil Emperor to force his will on the galaxy.

"How _dare _you!" Ahsoka snapped. "My master would _never _do such a vile thing as joining the Dark Side!"

"Ahsoka." Anakin said firmly, catching everyone off guard. He avoided their vision, a look of pained guilt on his face.

Ahsoka's defensive expression now softened, now appearing more apprehensive considering Anakin's tone of guilt.

"Master, what-" Ahsoka began to speak, before Anakin continued.

"You came here from the second year of the Clone Wars." Anakin spoke. "You know it was Palpatine's doing. But...he manipulated us all. He tormented me with visions of..." Anakin looked at Padme. "You, dying in childbirth."

"But it was not just him." Anakin said. "He used your distrust of me, and what you did to her," Anakin motioned to Ahsoka. "To turn me. Palpatine didn't conquer the Republic with the aid of Darkseid. He took it over from within. The clones were implanted with biochips at birth, and he used them to kill most of you."

Anakin looked down. "But make no mistake. The Jedi and the Republic fell for the same reasons you have brought up now. Factionalism and populism rotted the Republic enough where a Sith could take it over. Only through strong, decisive leadership will the galaxy be kept safe. Would the Empire have survived if not for the bravery of my brother and the Imperial Military? Most of our allies refused to join it until the end because they wanted to stay unaligned with politics. But in the end, it was Jack, Kenny, Caesarius, Carandial and all the others who kept the armies of hell back for the majority of the war. And the reason for that was because of one thing, those who could end the war were unable to do so because they were restricted by democracy."

Everyone remained silent after that. It was unclear whether the silence was due to Anakin's point on his view of government, or because of the detailed revelation of him being Darth Vader.

Perhaps for some, it was both…

"I- I…" Ahsoka spoke, her voice beginning to crack as she looked down. Anakin moved forward to comfort her but she quickly stood up, leaving the room without another word.

It appeared that news had hit her rather hard… She had heard all the legends and rumors about Vader, but for her Master to actually be _behind _it? It was too much for her to take in right now…

"Anakin…" Padme began, having a similar reaction to Ahsoka. "How...you..."

Anakin looked away.

Even Drew was dumbfounded. Master Skywalker… was one the intimidating Sith Lords from his visions!?

Sure, Anakin had briefly mentioned to him before that he had done 'horrible things', but what person _hasn't _in their life?

_This_… Well, _this _was unexpected.

"The 'Emperor' _also_ allowed known war criminal, Zillum, off without punishment!" A Russian representative spoke.. "He's on Ryloth right now. I say we get rid of this Empire once and for all!"

This caused another uproar in argument between various representatives. However, said representative had amended the detail that the rest of the Justice League was present there. He had specifically targeted Jack, in a calculated attempt to destroy faith in the Empire.

"I _agree_…" Mace Windu narrowed his eyes with crossed arms, clearly the news of Vader greatly affecting him as well. But combined with these details he didn't know about? It sounded like exactly what he feared…

Corruption.

Jack stood up, now, causing everyone to go silent.

He looked around, before he stood in between Anakin and the Jedi. However, he didn't draw his lightsaber just yet.

"You are speaking of overthrowing the government of this galaxy, Master Jedi. Tread carefully." Jack took a deep breath, activating something.

He knew what the order was. And as much as it would pain him to use it, he would give it to the clones if this occurred. But this was an absolute last resort, though.

"_Enough_…" The voice of Yoda spoke, him standing up as well. "Waste valuable time, we do. Delivering aid to those in need, more important this is…"

Yoda turned to Anakin, a slightly disappointed expression on his face, but yet also an understanding one.

"Deal later with Master Skywalker, we _will_…" Yoda finished.

Jack looked at his brother, ready to intervene, but Anakin shook his head.

"Don't risk yourself for me, brother." Anakin said softly, before he unclipped his lightsaber, and handed it to Master Yoda. "My punishment is long overdue, anyway."

"Remember this, Master Skywalker." Yoda spoke as he looked at Anakin's lightsaber, which he had just given him. "_Weak _are those that join the Dark Side… But _stronger_, perhaps you are, for overcoming it…"

Yoda extended his arm, offering Anakin back his lightsaber.

"Need this on your travels, you will, hmm?" Yoda grinned.

Anakin hesitantly took it, before nodding with a slight smile.

Jack watched this, before he looked down.

"We've all suffered over this war." He sighed. "I'll allow a referendum, but only for those who wish to withdraw from the Empire. I cannot, in good conscience, leave the safety of our realm up to chance."

"Agreed we are," Yoda nodded with his grin, before looking back. "Aren't we, Windu?"

Mace Windu looked down at Yoda, before looking over at Jack.

"Agreed, we _are_." Mace Windu confirmed.

"Worry not, Master Skywalker. Forgotten about your punishment, I have not." Yoda spoke to Anakin, catching him just before he left.

"Go to Tatooine to deliver supplies, you will…" Yoda instructed with a grin.

Anakin blinked.

"Oh no..." Padme muttered. "He's about to go on about sand again."

"Arrest me! Please!" Anakin pleaded.

Ignoring Anakin's comment, Yoda instructed as he left the room,

"Go with your Padawan and Ahsoka Tano, you will. Time to reconnect, each of you need."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The silence on the ship was deafening. Anakin's hands were white knuckled as he gripped the steering wheel. He was clearly really uncomfortable after what he had said.

Drew decided to be Anakin's co pilot, because: one, he needed to improve his piloting skills anyway. And secondly, Ahsoka was still in a _really _upset mood.

She sat quietly in the room just behind the cockpit, awaiting to exit hyperspace so they could get the job done.

Drew gave a glance back to her, then to Anakin, but stayed quiet as well. None of that was any of his business anyways, so he just wanted to stay focused.

Anakin just kept looking forward.

Drew unwillingly gave a sigh. This trip to Tatooine was both long, and awkward. Drew honestly felt really bad for the two of them. He had seen firsthand how close the two of them were, and how often they trained together.

Hearing that her Master was the notorious Darth Vader probably _shattered _her thought about him not being capable of such a thing.

But… that was so _long _ago, right? Surely it would fade in time?

Well, upon a quick thought about it, Drew knew that was false. He knew from experience, that one doesn't just _cast _something out of their mind that easily.

Bebe had haunted his nightmares for years and _years _before they finally settled…

Anakin didn't acknowledge Drew's sigh, and just kept staring forward.

Seeing that they still had awhile to go in hyperspace, Drew glanced back at Ahsoka in the other room once more.

She was now lying down, facing the wall and away from them. It just got worse and _worse_…

Drew glanced back at Anakin, and then quickly back to Ahsoka. The stress and tension of this entire trip was starting to really get to him.

Seeing Anakin still not acknowledging this, Drew nervously began to tap his fingers on his chair, trying to distract himself.

After several seconds of this, however, he couldn't take it anymore.

"Would you just talk to her?" Drew finally broke the silence, speaking to Anakin directly for the first time on this entire trip.

Anakin closed his eyes, taking a deep breath.

"Snips...?" He asked tentatively.

Ahsoka never responded, unmoving from her position.

Drew could only remain glancing from behind him, a frown on his face. He knew how much she was probably hurting right now.

All thanks to that so called 'leader' of China…

Anakin sighed, before he turned to Drew.

"Can you take over for a second?"

"Of course…" Drew nodded, scooting over as Anakin stood up out of the piloting chair. "This is far more important."

Anakin walked back towards Ahsoka, before asking.

"Ahsoka, can I talk to you?"

"Go away, Master…" Ahsoka told him in a very soft and broken voice, still unmoving as she laid down and faced the wall. Her tone of voice almost revealed to him that she had been crying for a bit.

Anakin frowned, and sat down beside her.

"Ahsoka, I'm so sorry." He said. "For...everything."

"Why, Master?..." Ahsoka sniffled, before finally risking a tearful glance up at him. "Why didn't you _tell _me?"

Anakin looked down, before replying.

"Because...I was afraid." He sighed. This surprised Ahsoka, whom now slowly began to sit up.

"What- What do you mean by '_afraid_'?..." Ahsoka asked him, wiping away a stray tear trying to come down.

"Because I lost Padme, Obi-Wan, and you once because of what Palpatine did. I couldn't...bring myself to tell you because...I knew what would happen." Anakin said.

He looked to the side.

"It was wrong to lie, but I didn't want to hurt you. And I didn't want the masters to hold you back because of my mistake."

Ahsoka looked down, absorbing her Master's words. Though her mind was understandably still very conflicted.

"I had heard the legends of Vader…" Ahsoka spoke, before looking up at him. "About how merciless he was. Of the many horrible _things _he did to so many innocent people…"

Ahsoka shook her head, before asking,

"What- What could Palpatine have offered you that would make such an amazing man go down such a _vile _path?"

"It was after you left the Jedi Order," Anakin began. "Like I said, I had nightmares of Padme dying in childbirth. I had lost my mother. I had lost you. Fives, Echo and so many of the clones were lost by that point. The thing is...when my mother was killed...on Tatooine, I had nightmares of her death."

"So… it was _fear_. As Master Yoda had said would lead someone to the Dark Side." Ahsoka observed. "Fear of losing those you cared about, and maybe even…"

Ahsoka looked down, her eyes beginning to widen.

"Maybe even how you felt when I _left_…" Ahsoka finished, a guilty tone in her voice.

"Exactly." Anakin sighed, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I am sorry, Snips. It was no excuse, though."

"No." Ahsoka shook her head as she cut him off, standing up. "No, _I _should be the one who is sorry. I- I should _never _have abandoned you. Maybe- Maybe if I never left, you wouldn't have-"

"No," Anakin said firmly. "It was my fault and my fault alone that I fell to the Dark Side. Don't blame yourself."

He then added.

"But remember, people _can _always change. And after I learned that, I was blessed to see you all return. Even when I didn't deserve that."

"Yes, I…" Ahsoka trailed off, as if recollecting a memory. "I have definitely heard that before. When you had me learn about the planet Earth under some of Drew's teachings. He always _told _me that people can change, and admittedly, I never fully understood it at the time…"

Ahsoka looked towards the cockpit, where Drew was still controlling the ship, before looking back to her Master, a slight smile forming on her face,

"But I do now…"

Anakin smiled as well.

"Good. And I'm proud of you, snips. Not many students would be strong enough to call out their teacher on something like this."

Ahsoka couldn't help but smirk, finally appearing to be in better spirits.

"Right back at you, Skyguy…" Ahsoka referred to Anakin by his old nickname.

"Come on," Anakin said, noticing they were approaching Tatooine. "Let's help the galaxy heal a bit more."

Drew had a grin on his face from the cockpit. He had listened in a bit on some of their conversation, and honestly… it was a very touching moment.

It even showed that… maybe his old philosophy of people being able to change _wasn't _as far-fetched as he now believed. He had lost sight in what made the original thought so meaningful to him, and perhaps now… he had regained that sense of hope.

"Approaching Tatooine, Master Skywalker." Drew spoke as Anakin and Ahsoka walked into the cockpit. "You… _might _wanna take control from here. I haven't exactly mastered landing yet." He finished with a smirk.

"Let an old pro show you how it's done." Anakin chuckled as he took back control of the shuttle.

Ahsoka leaned forward with a smirk, whispering into Drew's ear,

"Showoff…"

The two of them couldn't help but chuckle at that, as Anakin proceeded to land in Mos Eisley.

"Welcome to hell..." Anakin muttered.

"Huh…" Drew looked out the window of the ship. "This doesn't exactly look like Mustafar…" He quipped.

"Sand equals bad, Drew. Remember that." Anakin said seriously.

Drew glanced over at Ahsoka, who could only smirk at the sight. Anakin had always told her that as well, though she could never quite understand his hatred for sand even today.

"One of us should stay on the ship and guard it." Ahsoka suggested. "There are Jawas lurking about on this planet- Well, you should know." She finished as she looked at Anakin.

"Well, since I know my way around here, how about Ahsoka guards the ship and I show you around this wretched hive of scum and villainy?" Anakin asked.

"Sounds like a plan to me…" Drew nodded with crossed arms as he looked around, seeing if that's the plan everyone was sure of.

"I can handle a couple of Jawas…" Ahsoka confidently said. "You boys can have your fun playing in the sand." She ended with a quip of her own.

"It's course, rough, irritating and gets everywhere. That's a no for me." Anakin quipped.

Everyone shared a laugh, before ultimately getting down to business.

"Okay…" Drew began, looking towards the back of the ship. "The supplies are back there, correct?"

"Yep." Ahsoka nodded, walking back there to help lift a box to present it to them.

"So what towns, villages, what have you, are we to deliver this food and supplies to anyhow?" Drew asked Anakin, as he was the local. That, and because he was the more experienced soldier and veteran of the previous war than he was.

"Mos Eisley, Mos Espa, Anchorhead…" Anakin read over the list. "We'll start here, and then head out to Anchorhead later."

"Got it." Drew replied in understanding.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The massive line in the sands of Tatooine's seemingly endless desert was clearly visible as the twin suns were high up in the sky.

This made the heat perhaps the highest it had been that day, and conditions for those forced to dwell in it extremely risky.

The line in the sand had come from a large, worn out bag filled with spare ship parts and other objects that to the common man, might just be cast aside as 'junk'.

But that word held no real meaning to the one in particular who had been dragging this bag through the desert for the past couple of hours now.

The person in question was a _scavenger_, who hunted for items such as these each and every day. She had adapted to the environment well; enough to keep on surviving.

The scavenger often used the items she found to her own benefit back at her small shelter she had set up in the middle of the desert, and when she didn't use them for herself directly, she walked to the local town to hopefully pawn them off for some spare credits to spend at their market.

Whatever it took to keep surviving, she was willing to do. After all, she had people to _live _for…

Long ago, when she was just a kid, her parents had left her in the very same spot she had since set up shelter in. They told her that they would be back soon, and for her to wait there.

That was almost 15 years ago by this point…

But even though she was just a 5 year old girl at the time, she had always remembered her parents word. They wouldn't just _abandon _her. After all, what had went down was _really _serious.

There was a brewing conflict on the sands of Tatooine. The scavenger didn't remember much about her parents' words on it, but she _did _remember about it having something to do with a 'Darkseid' and a 'Dark State' or something along those lines…

Whatever it was, the attack was bad enough for her parents to leave her here. Had they gone to find help? Had that conflict officially ended?

It was hard for her to tell, since not many people came around these parts… For all she knew, the conflict could have been on the completely _opposite _side of the planet.

A part of her was terrified that they would never return to her, however… Maybe they were gone. Perhaps it was time for her to move on.

That was the way she had thought for well over _10 _years now… But with each passing day, something within her spirit told her to stay put and remain hopeful.

One day they would return to her… Or so she kept hoping…

The scavenger sighed, as finally her shelter was in view in the distance.

The same shelter…

Every day.

For over 10 years…

It got really repetitive, and that's where the other part of her came into play. The part of her that told her to just move _on_, leave this planet, and go live a meaningful life… Instead of just barely getting by day after _day _on this accursed rock!

The scavenger took a deep breath, trying to calm down. She was getting needlessly angry once again. It wasn't anyone's fault but herself. She had the power to leave, yet for _some _reason, she never did…

"All these parts to sort through…" The scavenger muttered with a sigh. "I think I'm just gonna have a quick nap and look through them all later…"

Walking up a medium sized hill, the scavenger saw her shelter, which was just below.

Upon trying to take a step down-

"_URORUR_!"

A loud roar came from just behind her, which caused her to flinch.

Upon turning around, she could only make out the faint form of a Tusken Raider, before she was whacked in the face with its rifle.

The scavenger tumbled down the hill, each of her parts spilling everywhere.

Hidden in the sidelines, a gang of Jawas waited patiently, waiting for nature to take its course. After the scavenger had run off or died, they would take whatever remaining parts were left behind.

The scavenger's vision was blurry, as she lifted her head up off the ground. A drop of blood came from her head, as she now knew that she had been hit _good_.

Struggling back up to her feet, her ringing ears picked up another roar from the same Tusken Raider, who now appeared to be calling his friends.

She stumbled in a daze, as she took her wooden staff off of her back. It wouldn't do much, but it could at the very least help her defend herself in case she had to escape.

'_No…' _The scavenger suddenly thought. She- She couldn't just leave! What if her parents came back soon!? What if they couldn't find her?

She couldn't just let these _savages _take her home…

But she would _die _if she stayed…

She was at a complete and total loss here.

"Urorur!" The Tusken Raider roared as he aimed his rifle down at the scavenger, which caused her eyes to widen.

Making a wild leap out of the way, the scavenger just narrowly avoided having her head blown off by the Tusken's rifle.

She now had her back on the sand, as a pack of Tusken Raiders now charged down the hill, while the one stayed up high to snipe her.

The scavenger froze in that moment, her life flashing before her eyes as they charged mercilessly at her.

She knew it was over…

There was a sudden snap hiss behind her, and for a split second, the Tuskens hesitated. Even the leader Tusken on top of the hill.

The scavenger widened her eyes, as she saw… Anakin and Drew, both of them holding their blue and yellow lightsaber in hand respectively.

Anakin narrowed his eyes, before he lifted his hand, grabbing a Tusken with the Force and flinging him to the side, before starting to walk forward.

Meanwhile Drew stood in front of the scavenger with lightsaber in hand, assuming a more defensive lightsaber form, in case the Tuskens were to get past Anakin.

The Tusken Raiders began to run forward, but within a matter of seconds, Anakin began to cut them all down.

They put up a very aggressive fight, but in the span of 10 seconds, Anakin had killed around 5 of them.

This caused the others in the group to hesitate, beginning to back away.

However, the scavenger looked back up at the Tusken who had shot at her, seeing him now aiming his rifle at Anakin.

"Look out!" The scavenger warned.

Drew widened his eyes, quickly using the Force to pull the Tusken off of the hill. It roared as it fell, before hitting the ground, breaking its neck on impact.

"I taught you well, it seems." Anakin commented, deactivating his lightsaber, before smiling a bit to Drew.

"You weren't so bad yourself…" Drew smiled as well, deactivating his own lightsaber, initially giving an understatement.

The two Jedi's gaze soon locked onto the scavenger, who was still lying on her back in the sand.

"You alright?" Drew asked her, offering a helping hand. "I had heard the Tuskens were vicious, but… whew."

The scavenger stared at his hand, almost as the gesture looked foreign to her.

"Uhm, or… not." Drew slowly pulled his hand away, before the scavenger suddenly asked them,

"Who _are _you?" She then looked at the lightsaber they had both clipped on their belts. "_What _are you?" She questioned as she now stood back up on her own.

"I'm Anakin Skywalker of the Jedi Order, this is my apprentice and Padawan, Drew." Anakin introduced.

Drew responded by waving with a grin.

"Who are you, young lady?" He asked.

"I…" The scavenger looked down, before looking out in the distance at the two suns. She could tell by their placement that it was the afternoon by now.

The scavenger sighed, before answering honestly,

"I… don't _know _who I am anymore." There was bit of silence, before she added, "But, most of the people in the local village when I visit usually call me 'Rey'..."

"Rey, hm?" Anakin asked. "Why are you out here at the time the Tuskens often hunt? Especially so deep into their territory?"

"I injured my arm yesterday." Rey hesitantly admitted with shame, showing them both the worn bandage she had wrapped around her left arm. "Because of that, I wasn't able to do my daily rounds… I was out later than usual today to make up for it, but…"

Rey looked down.

"Oh, I'll just say it. I got a bit _careless_. Most of the Tuskens I had seen before usually went about their business if I just kept my distance from them." She looked at her bag of spilled parts, which lay all over the ground now.

"I scavenge for parts, trying every day to get by out here. But as you can now see, this spill has set me back even _further_…" Rey knelt down, picking one of them up with her right arm. "It will take me into the _night _to pick all of this up in my condition…"

"Well, we could help…" Drew spoke without thinking much.

"Yeah, Tatooine is not an easy place to live." Anakin agreed. "We'll help you out."

Rey was about to respond to their offer of aid, before she finally saw the bags they each carried on their back.

"What have you got in there?" Rey asked them curiously.

"This?" Drew motioned to the bag. "Oh, we were sent to give supplies to those in need who were affected by the war."

"The _war_?" Rey's eyes widened.

"Yeah, the war…" Drew nodded in confusion, wondering where she was going with that.

"So… this 'Darkseid', 'Dark State' war has at last ended?" Rey asked with a hopeful smile.

Drew and Anakin looked each other, visibly confused by this point. The Dark State had been defeated a _long _time ago…

"Yes." Anakin replied, before asking.

"How long have you been here, Rey?"

Rey looked down, not at all happy about having to think about the past again. But she figured it was the least she could do with these two bringing such good news.

"I've been on this planet ever since I was born…" Rey answered. "But I've been out here scavenging for 15 years now, at least I _think _I have according to the Toydarian's calendar from the village."

"Toydarian?" Drew asked.

"Oh, yes." Rey smiled. "He's got a neat little shop filled with his own personal calendar, some nifty little clocks, some of them collectible-"

She cut herself off upon seeing the two cock a brow.

"Forgive me…" Rey cleared her throat. "I'm getting off topic. I was around 5 years old when this 'Dark State' launched their first attack in my home village. Me and my parents were among the lucky ones who escaped, but the village was no _more _after that."

Rey looked down, before continuing,

"We ran far, but it would have been only a matter of time before they caught up to us…" She sniffled. "They left me out here, and told me to _wait_. They ran away, and… I never saw them again."

Drew's heart hurt just _hearing _about that. These senseless conflicts had cost _so _many their lives; so he could connect to what she was saying here…

"I didn't lose faith, however." Rey explained. "I used my father's teachings of taking things apart to my advantage, and even as a little girl, I used my craftiness and what little skill had been taught to me to my advantage. This was the very spot they left me in, and I've been here ever since."

"Fixing things, eh?" Anakin chuckled. "I can relate to that."

"Well," Rey grinned slightly. "You do what you can out here to survive…"

She at last put her wooden staff on her back, before she spoke,

"You have brought me most _wonderful _news! Now that the war with the Dark State is over, I may just see my parents again! I have waited _so _long to hear what you have told me today."

Drew couldn't help but frown. Clearly she didn't know about what all had happened in the galaxy, and she was blinded to everything else that wasn't right here in this desert.

"What?" Rey asked Drew, her smile fading a bit. "Is something the matter?"

"It's… just- Well…"

Rey continued to look at him, a concerned frown of her own on her face.

"I was just gonna say… that what if they don't come back straight away? The war _just _ended after all, so it could take them awhile. You'd do best if you got out of this sun for awhile, especially with your injury." Drew suggested.

"It's not that simple." Rey shook her head. "I have to keep looking for what items I can find, or I won't be able to afford any food or that which I need to live… There's a merchant who takes whatever he can in the village a few miles from here. That's usually where I get the credits I need to do so."

"Well, we have some food and supplies right here." Drew reminded, taking the bag off of his shoulders, rummaging through it.

"You don't have to do that… That's your own food that you earned-" Rey spoke, appearing hesitant about accepting it.

"It's a Jedi's job to help those in need…" Drew told her, before grinning. "And lucky for _you_, that's what we're also on this planet to do."

"We're here to distribute aid to those planets that have suffered due to the war.." Anakin added.

"A Je..._di_?" Rey slowly tried to pronounce the word, cocking a brow. "What is that?"

"The Jedi Knights are the guardians of peace and justice in the galaxy." Anakin replied. "Though it's been quite a while since we've been this deep into the Outer Rim."

"'Outer Rim'..." Rey repeated the term. "I've heard that term used before in the village. Supposedly it's only one part of an even _wider _galaxy! You, as Jedi… have _you _explored the galaxy at all?"

"Yes." Anakin replied. "Though lately, some of us have spent most of our time on Earth. It's a nice place. Covered in forests and oceans."

"Oh, that sounds so _wonderful_!" Rey responded, full of joy in her tone, though that tone quickly changed when she looked back down at the sand below her. "I've always wondered what the galaxy was like… But I've never left Tatooine."

"Never?" Drew widened his eyes, a bit shocked by that.

Rey shook her head with a frown.

"Never…" She confirmed.

Anakin crossed his arms, a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Master Skywalker, what are you-" Drew began, before Anakin spoke.

"I spent most of my childhood here. I know how awful it is. If you wish, we can take you away from here. You can go anywhere in the galaxy." He offered.

"Wait, _what_?" Rey's eyes widened, taken aback by such an offer.

"What?" Drew asked Anakin, not expecting him to do that either.

"I- I don't know what to- You would _do _that!?" Rey asked of Anakin.

"Yes." Anakin said genuinely. "It is no problem, Rey."

"Wow…" Rey began to laugh in pure joy. For perhaps the first time in a long time, she had a ticket _off _of this-

Her face then fell once more, upon stepping on one of the spilled parts from earlier.

"I- I _can't_…" Rey then sighed, feeling the conflict within her return once again. "I can't just _leave_… Not when my parents might return. The war has at last ended, so this might be the time…"

Anakin and Drew frowned at this, giving a glance at each other. However, it was at that moment that Drew got an idea,

"Well, you could come with us, and should they ever return… we could _contact _them."

"_Really_?" Rey's eyes widened.

Drew nodded with a grin.

"Yep. You have only my word."

It was true, after all. Even if they didn't have the heart to tell her that her parents were more than likely gone, you never really knew for sure. And if they actually did return as she had hoped, they would fulfill that promise.

"Thank you…" Rey told them both, wrapping the two in a hug. "_Thank _you…"

Tears began to stream down her face. At last, not only did she have a way _out _of here, but also a means of contacting her parents if they ever returned.

There was no reason _not _to leave now!

"But first, we have a job to do." Drew reminded, as Rey let go of her embrace.

"Do you… both need any help?" Rey asked with a grin, eager to assist. "I know a shortcut that can get us to the nearby village if that is one of your destinations."

"That would be good, Rey." Anakin replied. "Thank you."

Quickly running to her shelter and throwing whatever worn clothes she had left into the bag she had used previously to carry the parts, she bolted off full speed ahead of them, her newfound joy shooting her full of energy.

"It's this way!" Rey exclaimed, before she continued to run towards her destination.

"Let's hope this 'shortcut' of hers doesn't lead us into any trouble…" Drew sarcastically told Anakin with a smirk, finding her innocence rather cute to witness.

You didn't _find _that a lot anymore.

"I'm more concerned about being stuck between the most innocent and most serious people in existence." Anakin chuckled.

"Hey, I'm not _that _serious-" Drew began, before Anakin rose a brow, giving him a look that showed he could list off dozens of examples. "I see your point…"

"Let's go, Grumpy Cat." Anakin chuckled.

"Ever since Jack showed you that meme you've done _nothing _but send it to me on social media." Drew voiced his slight frustration. "Do you _really _have to send a picture of Grumpy Cat to me _every_ time you text me to come train at the Jedi Temple?"

Drew promptly got a text of Grumpy Cat with the words 'No'.

Drew sighed, before simply running up the hill to catch up to Rey, finding an excuse to inevitably not return the message.

Anakin rolled his eyes, and promptly followed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Okay," Jack said as he sat down with Yoda, Master Windu, Geoff and Apollo. "I understand your concerns, but I hope you understand mine. Things under the Galactic Republic in its last years were not perfect. But neither were things under the Empire. Which is why I'm offering you this choice, now. If you wish to remain in the Empire but also reform it, I will allow that. But if you wish to reform your Republic and allow the nations of the galaxy a referendum to determine their fate, as was done four years ago, I will allow it."

"Emperor Anderson," Mace Windu stood up, looking among his colleagues, and then finally back to Jack. "Let me be the first to _apologize _for my words earlier on. It was… _unprofessional_. And while I still maintain my stance, that was not the proper way of saying it. And for that, I am sorry."

Mace Windu took a breath, before he continued,

"Let me _also _be the first to say, that I am in full _agreement _with this proposal… It is the most fair way of going about things, in the aftermath of such a catastrophic war."

"Mmm, yes…" Yoda responded. "A referendum, this would be. _Freedom _of choice, the galaxy would all have…"

"Indeed." Jack stated. "And I give you my word I will honor the results of the Referendum."

"Yeah, I will as well." Geoff declared. "And whatever does happen, I look forward to continuing to work together with you dudes to fix the galaxy, whether in the Empire or not."

"Agreed there." Apollo spoke. "I would like to offer my own support to such a proposal. I can assist the Jedi with the formation of a government for the Republic if you require.."

"The Republic shall once again be reformed for whoever wishes to _join_…" Mace Windu confirmed. "However, it will be set up very _differently _in some areas, in select cases very _drastically_, so that we do not suffer the same mistakes we did during its initial fall…"

"Good." Jack spoke. "The last thing we need is another Palpatine."

"In agreement, we _are_…" Yoda responded with a slight nod.

"How soon do we enact this referendum?" Mace Windu questioned. "I move that when the supply ships return and everyone is gathered once more, an announcement should be made…"

"Agreed." Jack confirmed. "To peace." He then added.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Thanks for your help, Rey." Anakin said as they handed out the last of the supplies.

"Yeah, you weren't kidding." Drew couldn't help but chuckle towards Rey. "You sure seem to know your way around this part of Tatooine, kid."

"And just who are you calling a 'kid'?" Rey put her hands on her hips with a smirk. "You look roughly my age, no older."

"Oh?" Drew smirked back. "And just how old are you, anyways?"

Rey paused for a bit, before putting a finger on her chin in thought.

"Hmm, well… To be honest I don't often think about it. I've been on the same routine for so many years, it's hard for me to think right now. Just give me a moment…"

After a few seconds, it seemed that she was content with what answer she had thought of,

"Well… I was 5 years old when I lost my parents, and the Dark State attacked our home a little over a decade ago… I'd have to say that I'm about 20 years old by now."

"Well, I'm 23. Turn 24 next month." Drew grinned. "So ha! Looks like I _am _older…"

"Your maturity exceeds you…" Rey grinned with rolled eyes.

"Oh trust me, Drew's the most boring, grown up, mature person in this galaxy."Anakin chuckled, before making a face that resembled Grumpy Cat. "This was his usual expression once upon a time."

"I'll… take that as a _compliment_." Drew responded, taking mock offense to that gesture.

This got a chuckle out of Rey, whom responded,

"You Jedi are a funny lot…" She looked among with of them, before adding, "I must say, this is the most fun I've had in _years_. Just… having someone to converse with, other than the local villagers or the greedy business owners…"

"I grew up here, so I know this place isn't exactly a good place to live." Anakin replied.

"You grew up here on Tatooine?" Rey's eyes widened a bit, her interest piqued. "Tell me, what was it like? Probably not good, as you said, but… Was it… better or _worse _back then?"

"It was still sandy, still hot, and the Hutts were a lot more open about their activities than they were since the Empire rose to power." Anakin replied. "So...pretty much the same."

"I'm a lot like you." Rey said. "I want to just _leave _this accursed planet and never look back… So much pain lives within me here… Many horrible memories that I wish to forget about. It appears as though I'll get that chance before long."

"Well, you won't have to be a scavenger _any _longer once we leave Tatooine." Drew smiled. "Though of course… the skills you've acquired over the years doing it will _definitely _be put to good use."

"How do you mean?" Rey wondered.

"Well…" Drew spoke, looking up in thought. "You seem to know how to tear things apart and put them back together again really well. You could always be a mechanic for ships. But not only that. There are literally an _endless _supply of things you could do with your life… After all, it is _yours _to live…"

Rey smiled upon hearing that, before she pointed down at Drew's belt, saying,

"I want to do that."

Drew took a look down to where she was pointing, before he cocked a brow.

"Uhmm… Do _what_, exactly?" Drew asked.

"_That_." Rey chuckled. "I want to become a Jedi."

Drew and Anakin looked one another, caught off guard by such a statement. It was very clear to them, however, that she didn't fully know what it meant to be a Jedi.

"Why… do you say that?" Drew asked Rey.

"Because…" Rey put a hand on her arm, looking off to the side in a timid way. "The way you both took out those Tusken Raiders… It just came so effortlessly to you both, the way it looked. Plus you guys are just such a delight to be around, and I thought it would allow us to remain close…"

Drew was actually caught off guard by her answer, just as he and Anakin was her bold declaration of wanting to go the Jedi path. It was clear she didn't understand everything of how being a Jedi worked, but it couldn't be denied that she _really _liked the pair of them.

After all, it had been _how _long since she conversed with anyone as a friend?...

He was simply at a loss… Drew really liked her company as well, but that didn't mean she had what it took to become a Jedi.

She not only had to be Force sensitive, but she _also _had to be dedicated to the Order…

Anakin seemed to have the same idea.

"We can bring you to the council, and if you're Force sensitive, then you might be trained. But Rey, it's not easy, though. It's difficult, and in many cases, dangerous." He cautioned, not wanting this girl to throw her life away being a Jedi when she could be anything in the galaxy.

Rey had to frown at that, but she tried to put on as much determination as she could,

"W- Well I could always _learn_! I could learn this 'Force' that you speak of! No matter how long it takes…"

"Unfortunately," Drew sighed. "It isn't a matter of learning. At least, not _entirely_."

"Well, what do you mean?..." Rey asked with a frown.

"You have to be _born _Force sensitive. You can't simply learn it if your Midichlorian count is too low."

"A midi- _what_?" Rey questioned, appearing a sorts of confused.

"Midichlorians are tiny, microscopic you can't see." Anakin said. "They live in your blood. They are the building blocks of the Force. The more Midichlorians you have, the stronger you are with the Force."

He then added. "It's hard to explain, but someone's ability to use the Force is determined by the amount of Midichlorians they have."

"Oh, wow…" Rey looked down, clearly overwhelmed. "It appears there's a lot more to it than I once thought…"

"You gotta be committed, Rey…" Drew told her, as she looked back up at him. "We can certainly bring you before the Council if you still want to, but I'm warning you now, if you aren't dedicated to learn the ways of the Force… you will fail."

Rey absorbed this information, before she took a deep breath and nodded.

"I understand…" Rey said.

"So…" Drew began after a few seconds of silence had gone by. "What are you thinking? I sense much conflict within you…"

Rey seemed a bit surprised as to how in the heck he had managed to sense such a thing, but she took another moment, before responding,

"Perhaps… I'll take some time to think on it."

"Don't feel obligated to, if that's not what you want. We can still get you away from Tatooine. It's your choice what you do afterwards." Anakin replied with a slight smile.

Drew took a look up to the sky, seeing that the twin suns were now beginning to set.

"It's going to be nightfall before too long…" Drew stated the obvious. "Our mission is complete. We'd best get back to the ship and be on our way if we're going."

"And, _besides_…" Drew gave a slight smirk. "I doubt Ahsoka wants to be on Jawa guard duty all night."

"Ugh," Anakin muttered, having always disliked the pesky junk dealers. "Jawas..."

"Ahsoka…" Rey repeated the name. "Who is that?"

"A good friend…" Drew vaguely answered, before motioning her forward. "Come on, let's get back to the ship. You can meet her."

"Guys! Come in! We got a situation in Mos Eisley!" Ahsoka suddenly reported on the communicator. "Looks like...Stormtroopers in the city."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

."Looks like a whole battalion there..." Anakin commented as he looked through the binoculars. "They even have an E-WEB Turret..."

"Great…" Drew shook his head with a whisper as the four looked at the small village in Mos Eisley in the distance.

It was, indeed, infested with a battalion of Stormtroopers, all of whom had their blasters aimed at one building in particular.

"So many of those strange troops in one place…" Rey breathed, her eyes simply widened in both awe and fear. "What could they want?"

"That's what I'm hoping we can figure out…" Ahsoka whispered, squinting her eyes so as to get a clearer look.

Anakin adjusted the binoculars, before pulling up a communicator.

"There has to be a fleet nearby that can send reinforcements.." Anakin commented, debating whether or not to call for reinforcements. However, he soon got an idea. Though he knew it likely wasn't feasible.

"You think we should call my brother in?" He chuckled. "He mentioned a power that his new battle-axe had that could get us some help much quicker."

"You said it yourself, Master…" Drew began. "Why do things the easy way?"

"Got a point…" Ahsoka couldn't help but smirk.

"Yeah, might be fun.." Anakin shrugged. "Besides, the Stormtroopers are probably covered in sand!"

"I'd like to think I'm sick of the sand on this planet just as much," Rey began, before chuckling, "But he sure does have quite the prejudice of sand, doesn't he?"

"You have no idea…" Ahsoka sighed, before looking to her Master.

"Are you ladies done commenting about sand or are-" Anakin began, before an explosion caught their attention in the town. A torrent of laser fire from a building seemed to show that some of the locals were resisting the occupation.

"Guess that's our cue." Anakin chuckled, getting up.

Ahsoka's two green lightsabers activated, followed by Drew's yellow, and finally Anakin's blue.

As the Jedi began to run down the small hill towards the fray, Rey took her wooden staff off of her shoulder, preparing to join them.

"_Woah_, woah…" Drew abruptly stopped in his tracks as he saw Rey following them, deactivating his lightsaber and running back towards her.

Anakin and Ahsoka stopped as well, but Drew motioned them with his hand for them to keep going.

The two of them looked at each other, before doing so.

"What?" Rey asked Drew with a slightly frustrated shrug. "We have you stopped me-"

"You can't go down there against all those Stormtroopers…" Drew told her. "You could be killed. Not to mention your shoulder is still affected by that pre-existing injury you informed us of."

"But-" Rey tried to protest, before Drew cut her off,

"No buts…" He put a hand on her shoulder, before adding more calmly, "You are not ready… Please… Stay here. I can't risk your life like that. Those Stormtroopers are trained _soldiers _who will show no mercy."

Rey's eyes widened a bit, before she gave a defeated sigh, tossing her wooden staff to the ground in frustration.

"I… _understand_." Rey finally conceded.

Drew gave a quick nod, before he activated his lightsaber once again, preparing to run off to catch up with Anakin and Ahsoka.

As he did this, the first shots were fired at the advancing Jedi. However, one Stormtrooper hesitated.

"Jedi?! No-one said anything about fighting a Mandalorian, three Jedi and an Imperial Special Forces soldier! I'm outta here!"

With that, said Stormtrooper began to run off, throwing his rifle into the air and running for his life.

Two other Stormtroopers looked to each other, before following their friend's example.

There _were _some brave ones, however, one of which simply chuckled to his comrades,

"Heh… 'Jedi'." The Stormtrooper mocked, before aiming his blaster at a currently unsuspecting Drew, who seemed to be focused on the fleeing Stormtroopers. "Watch this, boys… Headshot incoming."

_PEW!_

The blaster went off, but…

He completely missed.

Drew turned around, lightsaber in hand, before narrowing his eyes.

"Uhmm…" The Stormtrooper spoke, shaking his blaster while now looking a bit nervous. "Hang on, that was just a practice shot."

_PEW!_

The blaster was fired once again, but this time Drew hit the still _way _off course beam with his lightsaber, sending it back into the Stormtrooper's chest, killing him.

As this occurred, a sudden burst of flames from the building incinerated several Stormtroopers.

"Woah…" Ahsoka's eyes widened, as did Drew and Anakin's. She turned to her Master and ally, before asking, "What do you think did _that_?"

"Huh, interesting choice of attack..." Anakin commented. "I guess they were right about a Mandalorian being out here..."

"Manda- what?" Drew questioned with a cocked brow.

"Mandalorian." Ahsoka repeated. "They're native to Mandalore, and are said to be the greatest warriors in the galaxy…"

"Mandalore…" Drew repeated the planet's name. "Huh, must be a pretty rough place, then."

"Actually, its main planet is quite a peaceful and beautiful looking place." Ahsoka smiled, fond of the memories. "It's mainly their _moon _you have to be worried about. The Deathwatch resides on that, which are pretty unmistakable. They wear blue armor and almost always have their helmets on."

"Let's focus on the fight at hand," Anakin said. "We can talk about history later."

As he said this, both Drew and Ahsoka noticed the slightest hint of worry in Anakin's tone.

"What is it, Master?" Ahsoka asked Anakin. "I know that look…"

"Let's just focus on the _battle_, Snips." Anakin said firmly, before charging back into the fray.

Ahsoka slightly cringed at the tone in his voice, but seemed to get the picture, following suit.

Drew took a moment to stand there, reflecting on that brief interaction. He honestly couldn't help but wonder… what was Anakin so jumpy about?

Just as quickly as he had stopped to reflect on this, he ran forward to follow the two.

A Stormtrooper tried to fire at Drew, but was suddenly gunned down before he could fire.

Drew turned to see a young woman with short, black hair and what looked like an Imperial Special Forces uniform emerge from hiding, alongside a man who wielded two blasters at the same time and finally…

"Who are you? What are you doing here?..." The Mandalorian questioned the three Jedi, a Blaster pointed directly at Drew and particular's head. It was clear that he was very defensive, and looked to have been through a lot in the past day.

"Deathwatch!" Ahsoka exclaimed, assuming a defensive lightsaber stance of her own.

"Wait." The young woman said, holding up her hand. "I know them. We can trust them, Mando."

"One of them was once a co-Emperor, so you probably don't want another bounty on your head..." The man with the two blasters added.

(I must say, now I'm fully invested in NK again.)

(I have been, but probably moreso now lol)

(Yeah, lol)

The Mandalorian's helmet covered his face, which made his expression hard to really tell right now. He now had his blaster pointed towards Ahsoka, whom had stood defensively towards him with her lightsabers earlier.

"You're Empire?" The Mandalorian abruptly asked them.

"That's right…" Drew answered, deactivating his lightsaber. "We aren't here for a fight."

The Mandalorian seemed to look hesitant, before Ahsoka questioned with confusion,

"B- But, Master! He's a Deathwatch member! How can we trust-"

"Snips, I will explain later." Anakin said gently.

"Deathwatch has been long gone, kid…" The Mandalorian answered for Ahsoka anyways, putting away his blaster. "And you can _stop _pointing your glowing laser swords at me at anytime…"

Ahsoka's face looked very confused, but then it turned to one of embarrassment, deactivating both of her lightsabers.

"I'm sorry… I-" Ahsoka began. "-I guess I just forget I'm simply in a different point in time now."

"I heard about that..." The young woman commented, before what sounded like...a baby's mewling was heard.

Anakin's eyes widened when...a tiny infant waddled out and looked up at them with the most adorable, innocent expression ever as he tilted his head to the side curiously. However, what caught the Jedi's attention the _most _was his...species.

"Aww…" Ahsoka cooed, looking down at it. "He's so _cute_! He almost looks like… Grandmaster _Yoda_."

"Yeah…" Drew cocked a brow, the small green creature looking up at him as he inched a bit closer. "It _does_-"

"Get away from it!" Mando demanded, pulling his blaster back out.

As Ahsoka instinctively activated her lightsabers once again in protection of her ally, the other young woman pushed Mando's hand down.

"_Mando_…" She spoke. "They are _friendly_. You can trust them, I promise… No one else is after the kid."

Mando stood there for a moment, before putting his blaster down again, which prompted Ahsoka to deactivate her lightsabers.

"That's not true…" Mando spoke, before picking the baby up.

"What?" The man with the two blasters questioned in slight confusion. "What do you-"

"Well, remember," Mando began to answer. "Moff Gideon could still be out there… And as long as he's still alive, the child isn't safe."

"Who is Moff Gideon?" Drew asked, which caused the Mandalorian and his group to all look among each other.

"He's the one who initiated this attack. The one who brought together that legion of Stormtroopers." The man with the two blasters answered. "He is a _very _dangerous war criminal."

"We know. We dealt with him back before Pellaeon stopped the fighting for a bit." Anakin replied. "He disappeared in the years after though..."

"If you guys know who he is, then why is your friend here asking about who he is?" Mando questioned.

"Well," Drew began to explain, motioning to Anakin and Ahsoka. "_These _two were technically veterans of the war. As for me? Well, I wasn't actively involved…"

"Well, what did you do during all that time?" The man with the two blasters appeared a bit surprised. "It was a hell of a time, and you look like you are more than able to put up a fight."

"Why, he was the co-Emperor." The young woman reminded. "Or at least, once upon a _time_… He was also the Batman, I think. Do you still do that?"

"It's…" Drew sighed. "A very complex story. Look, all you need to know is, you can trust us. We don't want a fight, and we are certainly not here to stir up trouble…"

Everyone stood there for a few seconds, before at last the Mandalorian broke the silence,

"Alright…" He began. "I believe you… for _now_. Trust is something that is _earned_, after all."

"On that, we agree." Drew responded.

"This little guy..." Anakin commented, looking back at...Baby Yoda. "How did you find him?"

Mando stood there for a moment, before he looked down, as if trying to piece together the memories.

"Me and my Mandalorian brothers and sisters… we were forced into hiding underground." Mando began. "Because of this, a select few of us took up bounty hunting in order to provide for those of us who were left. I was perhaps the most notorious in this part of the galaxy."

Mando looked down at the baby, before sighing and continuing,

"It was just another bounty. Or, well, I wish I could _call _it that." Mando then motioned to the man with the two blasters. "This here is Greef Karga. He was the man who assigned to me each of my jobs, including this one in particular."

Mando crossed his arms, before getting to the important part of the story,

"I got orders from General Grievous, himself. He told me to locate this 50 year old target, and yet wouldn't reveal much information other than that out of fear of the Empire catching wind of this. After using the tracking fob to track this target down, it…"

The Mandalorian looked at the Baby Yoda in his arms, which looked up at him with a coo.

"It turned out to be this… _child_." Mando said. "I was under strict orders by Grievous to _kill _it, but… I couldn't go through with it. I ended up giving it to him alive, but… I guess I grew more of a conscience after taking the reward. I went back for him. I stormed the small base they were keeping him held in. I took him back."

"That's a very honorable thing of you to do.." Anakin spoke. "Has...he shown any telekinetic abilities? Been able to move things with his mind?"

Mando looked hesitant to respond, but Grief Karga suddenly commented,

"Ohh, you mean the magic hand thing? Yeah, he can do that!"

Mando turned around to face him, his expression unreadable by the helmet blocking its view. However, it didn't take a genius to figure out that Mando was probably annoyed by that.

"What?" Grief Karga tried to defend.

"We know what that ability is." Anakin said. "We're capable of it ourselves."

"You… _are_?" Mando questioned, clearly a bit skeptical.

"Yep!" Ahsoka responded with a grin and a nod. "We're Jedi, and we've been trained in such abilities, as well as how to hone them."

"_Jedi_…" Mando repeated, before looking back to his friends. "The blacksmith spoke of Jedi to us just earlier, did she not? About how… the child was 'of their kind'?"

"Yeah. She mentioned them." The young woman commented. "I guess it's a good thing we ended up here..."

"Hmm…" Anakin took a few small steps forward, before lifting his left hand up with his eyes closed in Baby Yoda's direction.

"What are you-" Mando began to protest, still not completely sure of whether or not to trust them, before he silenced by the young woman, Cara Dune, placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

Anakin's brows rose a little bit, his eyes still shut, before his hand dropped to his hip once more.

"What did you see, Master?" Ahsoka asked the Jedi Master.

"The Force… is _strong _with this one." Anakin confirmed, looking into the eyes of Baby Yoda, whom could only look on with innocent curiosity, not understanding anything about what was going on. "_Very _strong…"

"What exactly does that entail?" Mando asked Anakin, whom now looked directly at him.

"It means your 'child' is on the path to becoming amongst the most wisest and _powerful_ Jedi, should he join the Order to train and hone his natural abilities." Anakin explained.

"With all due respect, uhm… _Jedi_." Mando began, looking Anakin directly in the eye. "I'm not sure I want your kind anywhere _near _him. Despite what my ally Cara Dune has to say. It's nothing personal, I assure you, but I'm pretty well equipped to handle this on my _own_…"

"Remember what she _said_, though, Mando:.." Cara Dune attempted to persuade. "The blacksmith said that-"

"I _know _what the blacksmith said!" Mando exclaimed, before looking away with a sigh.

Momentary silence filled the area, Mando looking the completely opposite direction, before briefly looking down at Baby Yoda who was in his arms.

"You… don't want to give up the child…" Drew sensed. "You will miss him greatly; Will be sad to part ways with him."

"I am _not _sad!" Mando growled, clearly defensive in his hardened reputation.

"Mando," Cara Dune softly spoke. "It's _okay _to show emotion… No one will judge you for it. The connection you've built with this child is clear to each of us."

Mando looked down, as if unsure in himself, before Greef Karga suddenly spoke up,

"Look, Mando. I…" Greef Karga sighed, before continuing, "I understand where you're coming from. I had a daughter once _myself_, after all…"

"_You_… had a daughter?" Mando widened his eyes, honestly surprised by that, though his helmet masked that from everyone else.

"Indeed I did…" Greef Karga nodded, as if reminiscing about memories most painful to him.

"Her mother was but a wayward Twi'lek I had met on Ryloth. Back when I was nothing but a petty smuggler who worked for some extra credits. Back before I was at the very top of the Bounty Hunter's Guild…" He began to explain. "I had met her on one of my _runs_… And needless to say, she was… quite a wildcard."

Greef Karga chuckled at his recollection of their first meeting, before the grin soon disappeared,

"I eventually learned that she was pregnant… And because of that fact, we had decided to settle down in her native village on Ryloth." He continued to tell his story. "I had left the smuggling business behind me, but I _still _needed some quick money to provide for my new family..."

"So you became a bounty hunter?" Mando assumed.

"That's right…" Greef Karga confirmed, before Drew questioned,

"Well wait, how come you didn't just opt for a regular job? Surely bounty hunting wasn't your first choice?"

"What job would I have gotten?" Greef Karga shrugged. "Ryloth's economy had simply gone _under _by that point. The Dark State occupied the entirety of Ryloth by that point in time, unfairly taxing its people. That's why I was paid handsomely for smuggling food and supplies into the planet. More than I should have been paid, but a lot less than what the Dark _State _was charging. That's for certain."

"Wouldn't the Dark State have realized they weren't paying?" Mando questioned.

"That was the _problem_, Mando…" Greef Karga said. "It was because they couldn't _afford _to pay their taxes that the Dark State withheld food and essential items from its people."

"And all this time I thought you were a no good, greedy slime…" Kara Dune crossed her arms, truly taken aback by what she was hearing.

"I'll take that as a _compliment_…" Greef Karga smirked, before he continued with his story,

"But anyways, we fell on some hard times. But it was okay, because we in turn fell _so _much in love with one another…"

"What happened?" Anakin asked, now among those invested in the story.

Greef Karga looked down with a frown. It was clear that whatever it was, it wasn't pleasant.

"It proved that me flying so far under the radar was a _mistake_…" Greef Karga said. "Not long after our little girl was born, I failed to recognize how much more _guarded _the planet had become under the iron grip of the Dark State. World War III had started on the planet of Earth, and it would only grow _worse _from there. We ran low on food, and I couldn't leave the planet to smuggle any more without it being suspicious. I would have surely been killed on the spot…"

Greef Karga looked down, before he struggled to get out,

"Our- Our village was later under the 'supervision' of the Dark State's military forces… All the men were slain… All the _women_, were raped… And the _children_?" He shook his head. "_Unspeakable _things…" Greef Karga vaguely explained, clearly disgusted with the memory.

"That's _awful_…" Ahsoka softly spoke, clearly sympathetic for him. "What did you _do_?"

Greef Karga disappeared into his memories once again, as if disappearing within them as he continued to tell his story,

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_Lyn! Hurry! Please hurry… I think I hear them coming…" A younger Greef Karga whispered to his wife, risking peeks from outside their window to hear the multiple thundering footsteps inching closer to their residence. It seemed that each and every place of living was being searched… _

_And while not everyone was murdered, absolutely no one was spared the Dark State's wrath that day…_

"_Nima…" Lyn, a female blue Twi'lek whom was Greef Karga's wife gently spoke to their infant daughter, trying to ease her fear and silence her crying over the chaos coming from outside. "Shh… Nima, it's okay. Mommy and Daddy will keep you safe."_

"_Lyn, you need to run!" Greef Karga took some deep breaths, his blast drawn now as he knelt beside the front entrance. "I can hold them off, but not for long…"_

"_Greef, no…" Lyn's eyes widened, rocking their daughter as she walked up to him, tears beginning to form. "You can't! You have to flee with us! If you try to fight them you'll be killed!"_

"_It'll be WORTH it…" Greef Karga emphasized, placing his hands on his wife's shoulders. "So that you and Nima can escape this accursed place!"_

"_Where would we even GO Greef?" Lyn bawled. "They would only find us later!"_

"_Not necessarily…" Greef Karga said. "I've enlisted in some help… An old pirate buddy of mine will be waiting for you to get you the hell off this rock. Just escape out the back and keep running… Don't look back. I'll hold them off long enough so that you and Nima can get away. Your way out of here will find you…"_

_Lyn stood there frozen for a moment, continuing to shed tears, putting the palm of her hand on Greef's face:_

"_Oh… Greef-" Lyn sorrowfully spoke, before Greef Karga gently pushed her hand down._

"_Don't 'oh Greef' me, you firecracker…" Greef Karga smirked, calling her by the old nickname he had given her, due to her previously wild personality._

_Lyn gave a sorrowful grin of her own, before she said,_

"_I love-" _

_Greef Karga then pulled her in close, cutting her off with a passionate kiss on the lips. Pulling away, he then responded with a smile,_

"_I love you too…" _

_Hearing a small cry from their baby, Greef looked down at her, his grin still there. He looked down on her with pride, simply reflecting on the beautiful child they had created together._

"_And I love you too, Nima…" Greef Karga whispered, giving his daughter a peck on the cheek. "Daddy loves you… You'll go on to do amazing things."_

_The little baby, whom was blue like her mother, looked up at her father with a wide smile, laughing playfully a bit._

_However, that joyous moment would soon be interrupted by-_

_BANG!_

_The door had been aggressively slammed into, though luckily Greef's barricade had kept them from getting in for now._

"_Go…" Greef ordered his wife, before kneeling down with his blaster aimed towards the door. "They'll break in here in any moment! You're getting out of here!"_

"_But Greef-" _

"_I won't say it again! Please… Get yourself and our daughter away from this nightmare." Greef Karga cut Lyn off, as if pleading._

_Lyn closed her eyes briefly, but knew there was no other way of convincing him._

_BANG!_

_The second bang on the door got her moving, as she ran as quickly as she could, their baby in her arms as she escaped out the back door. _

_Knowing that his mission was complete, Greef Karga simply took a deep breath, and kept his blaster pointed at the door, accepting his fate. _

_BANG!_

_The third slam on the door finally broke through the barricade, and a squad of Dark State troops rushed in, which caused Greef to finally act,_

_PEW! PEW!_

_Greef Karga missed on his first shot, but shot a Dark State soldier in the head on his second shot. After that, their blasters all began to go off, as Greef pushed the table in their kitchen to the ground, using it as a bit of cover._

_He knew it wouldn't last very long, and that there was nowhere else for him to go, but it would at least buy his wife and child more time to escape unnoticed._

_He attempted to shoot at more of the soldiers, but Greef suddenly had his wrist shot with one of their blaster rifles, which caused him to drop it to the ground. _

_He was trapped… _

_This was it._

"_Now wait just a minute…" Greef heard a voice speak from the front doorway, which immediately caused the soldiers to line up in formation. _

_They knew Greef was all but defenseless now, anyways, so they weren't worried about him attacking any longer._

_Stepping into the house, was a man with a blue cape flowing behind him. He looked as if he commanded authority, just as his confident posture made clear as he strutted forward._

"_Come on out, Mr. Karga…" The man spoke. "We have much to discuss…"_

"_W- Who the hell are you!? What do you want!" Greef Karga demanded, which caused the man to merely smirk._

"_I… am Moff Gideon."_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So… you were _there _to witness the Great Invasion of Ryloth…" Cara Dune widened her eyes.

"Not just witness…" Greef Karga reminded firmly. "_Experienced_…"

Drew looked on with pity. He truly felt for him in this situation… After all, he knew how hard it was to lose someone you loved…

"How did you get out alive?" Mando asked of him.

"Moff Gideon had become well aware of my reputation as a bounty hunter…" Greef Karga explained. "He made me a deal, which was, of course, one sided… He said that if I worked for him, collecting his personal bounties for free, he would allow me to survive…"

"And you clearly have…" Mando observed. "You weren't exactly dry on credits whenever you became head honcho of the Guild…"

"_That_…" Greef Karga emphasized. "Was all under the table. Had Moff Gideon found out, I would have been _dead_."

"What happened?" Anakin asked. "I know Moff Gideon likely altered the terms of the deal when it suited him. That is something the Dark State did quite often."

"I… carried out bounties which benefited the Dark State." Greef Karga explained. "I was later promoted to head of the newly legalized Bounty Hunter's Guild, and since then he didn't worry about me as much… Emperor Anderson and his 'Empire' wrapped up much of his attention, and I was too busy handing out assignments. The 'deal' pretty much faded into obscurity after that. I haven't seen my family again ever since, however… I told my old friend to bring them somewhere safe, but he never told me anything in specific."

Anakin was silent for a moment. To say he felt sympathy for this man would be an understatement. He knew the pain this man went through. He was lucky to have discovered that not only did his son survive, but he also had a brother, and in time, all he had lost would return to him. He hoped that Greef would be just as fortunate.

"What was your friend's name?" Drew asked of him.

Greef looked at him for a moment, before revealing,

"One of my closest buddies back in my smuggling days… His name is Lando Calrissian…"

"We can try and track him down if you want?" Anakin offered. "Last I heard he was on Cloud City in the Bespin System."

"Cloud City…" Greef Karga repeated, stroking his chin thoughtfully. "In Bespin you say? I will certainly give it a look… I appreciate your offer, but you have more _important _matters to be worrying about…" He finished as he looked at Baby Yoda.

"I don't understand, Karga…" Mando spoke in slight confusion. "So, while I sympathize with you about your family, does your little story have a point?"

Greef Karga turned to Mando, before responding,

"As a matter a fact, it _does_…" He looked at Baby Yoda, once more, before he looked up directly at Mando once again. "What I was trying to get at was, while it might be _difficult _to let go of the one you love and hold closest to you… Sometimes it may be in their best interest for you to let them spread their wings and fly… Fly off to greener pastures."

Mando stood there for a moment, frozen. He did not move for a good while, before his gaze went down to the Baby Yoda still in his arms. The baby stared up at him once more, its curious face showing no real emotion other than innocent joy and wonder.

The baby clearly felt a connection to Mando, as did he to the baby…

But its connection to the Force was _stronger_…

"If I may offer a proposition?" Anakin asked.

"What proposition?..." Mando asked, his tone of voice being the least aggressive any of them had heard during this entire scenario.

"Allow us to take the baby with us to train him to hone his abilities." Anakin began. "But join us there. My brother can pay you handsomely for your services if you wish to continue with your career, but he can also give you and the infant a safe place to stay where Moff Gideon will never be able to reach him."

The Mandalorian's face was once again, unrecognizable since he never took his helmet off. All they could do was wonder what was going through his mind, as he stood there in thought.

However, at last, he responded,

"Thank you…"

Seeing the twin suns setting even lower, Ahsoka looked among everyone, and suggested,

"We should probably get back to the ship before nightfall. The Tuskens get really bad at night."

"Yes…" Greef Karga agreed. "Probably wise to get going, if we're going. Not just because of them, but because Moff Gideon might not take the slaughtering of his troops very _kindly_… He will arrive with even _deadlier _intent next time."

"Well then, we should move." Drew said.

"We have our own ship." Mando spoke. "But we'll follow you."

As the group finally began to head towards their own ships, the hiding figure of Rey gasped as she began to move back to the spot that Drew had told her to stay.

After all, she didn't want to upset any of them with her, what they called, 'eavesdropping'.

"Sorry..." Anakin said sheepishly. "We should have come back for you after the fighting ended."

Knowing that her cover had been blown, Rey sighed and simply came out of her hiding place. She put a hand sheepishly on her other arm, looking off to the side full of guilt.

"No, I… I didn't follow precise directions. I was told to stay behind, but… I couldn't help myself." Rey then tried to justify it, by stepping out of the way and saying, "I _did _help you guys, though! See?"

Rey motioned to her hiding spot, where an unconscious Stormtrooper laid.

"I got one!" Rey continued to justify her being there. "They sure take a whacking, but…" She trailed off, realizing she was only making excuses now.

Anakin shook his head in slight amusement.

"Good job. You definitely have the spirit of a Jedi.."

"The spirit, yes…" Drew agreed, looking down at the unconscious Stormtrooper. "But I _still_-"

"Oh, lighten up, Batman…" Ahsoka smirked, playfully slugging him in the arm. "She did _good_… No need to lecture her about it."

"Yes, I- I know… But it was still _dangerous_-"

"I know it was dangerous." Rey cut Drew off. "But I wanted to help. It was my decision. I might not have… done very proficiently at it, but… I tried."

Drew could only sigh, knowing that she was right. Perhaps he was being too much of a stick in the mud… But he just didn't want to put innocent lives in dangerous situations when they very easily could have been left out of it.

Like how Bebe and his little girls could have been left out of it with The Joker...

"He's always been very serious…" Ahsoka put a hand on Rey's shoulder. "I wouldn't take it personally. He's a good guy, albeit a stick in the mud at times… Like Master Obi-Wan or Windu." She finished, clearly in a teasing manner.

"Oh no…" Anakin muttered. "Don't provoke Obi-Wan. He'll destroy you with a sarcastic one liner.."

"Point _taken_." Ahsoka giggled, which caused Rey to smile.

"I'm very much interested in the context of all this." Rey voiced her interest.

"Well, one conversation with Master Kenobi, and you will know." Ahsoka chuckled, as the group continued walking in the ship's direction once more.

Drew looked down, clearly conflicted with himself once again. He honestly felt really guilty with the way that had gone down with Rey. Maybe Ahsoka was right. Maybe he _was _a stick in the mud…

One moment he could be a sarcastic and carefree guy, just as he once was, and the next… a total hardass like Batman once was. He didn't like how his almost separate personalities now affected his daily life.

It really bothered him.

Drew opted to put his hood on, hiding much of his expression as the other three continued to converse.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mom!" Ben exclaimed, pointing out the Star Destroyer that was currently patrolling the air around South Park.

"Look at the Star Destoyer!" He said excitedly, mispronouncing the name of the ship due to his young age.

"I see!" Kylie said with a grin, picking up her son. It had been a week since the referendum was approved and two weeks since Ben was born. Like Amelia, Calvin and Maisie, he was growing up faster. He was evening out around an equivalent biological age to five years.

"I still can't believe somebody made a children's book on Star Destroyers and the Military..." Dylan chuckled.

The young couple were heading over to talk to Clark, Billy, Amelia and Freddy in the park and introduce Ben to them.

"You're the one who bought him the book." Kylie pointed out.

"Point taken." Dylan chuckled as they walked into the park.

Upon spotting their friends hanging out by the duck pond, Dylan waved.

"Ugh… Man, I _hate _parks…" Freddy complained, as per usual. "Why are we even here?"

"_Because_…" Billy whispered to where no one else could hear them as he scolded, "The Mrs. said so, and also because it would be rude."

"Rude? Pft…" Freddy smirked. "Since when were you so concerned about 'rude', Billy?"

"Since you opened your mouth…" Billy gave a smirk, before Freddy could only huff.

"Okay, fine… You got me there. But why is _Clark _here?" Freddy asked.

"Because he's like, the nicest person ever." Billy shrugged. "He tries to make time for _everybody_. Not like it's a problem for him, I mean… Did you see our race?"

"No?" Freddy spoke, before Billy remembered,

"Oh yeah… You probably couldn't have. He could move like a _rocket_! Like, it _totally _wasn't fair-"

"Let it go, Billy." Amelia giggled.

"And I can _hear _you, y'know…" Clark smiled, pointing to his ear, reminding him of his Super Hearing. "But again, I'm 'too nice' to call you out on it, as you say…"

"Go to hell…" Billy smirked, flipping Clark the bird.

"Hey guys." Dylan chuckled as he and his family walked up to join them.

"Aww...is this Ben?" Amelia cooed.

"Hey, little friend…" Clark smiled down at him, ruffling his hair a bit. "And is this true? Are you _the _Ben?" He chuckled at the end, deciding to humor the child.

"Yes!" Ben exclaimed. "My dad told me about you guys! He said you all had superpowers! He said you were Shazam, you were Superman, and you were 'Sarcastic Man'," Ben said to Billy, Clark and Freddy respectively.

"Oh, your Dad's _right_…" Billy rolled his eyes subtly, though still kept a polite tone that a child would see as friendly. He looked in Dylan's direction, mouthing the word, 'dick'.

"What? He loves the comics that they made of you guys. And he's family, after all." Dylan pointed out.

"They made comics about me?" Clark questioned, stroking his chin in intrigue. "Now even _that _I was not aware of…"

"I was." Freddy rose his hand. "But, y'know, no one talks to me…" He muttered at the end.

Kylie sat down, before asking.

"So what have you guys been up to?" She asked as she held Ben on her lap. She was definitely a bit nervous about being a new parent, and the last thing she wanted was to lose track of her baby boy.

"Well, me and Billy, or should I say _Shazam _went on a sweep of the entirety of Colorado today. Stopped a few crimes, the worst being an armed robbery. But nothing too bad." Clark told her.

"Yeah." Billy added. "That's when we had that, _ahem_… 'race'." He used his fingers as quotation marks, subtly implying that he thought the race was still illegitimate.

"Ooh!" Ben said. "Did you guys get all the bad guys?"

"Each and every one of them, kiddo." Clark smiled.

"Ooh!" Ben said. "Did you get to use your lightning powers or heat vision?" He asked. It was clear he was a superhero fan.

"Oh," Billy smirked. "You mean like _this_?"

Billy pointed a finger at Ben's hair, sending just a _small _amount of static electricity into it, which caused his hair to puff up like a mad scientist.

Ben laughed..

"Awesome! I always liked you the most! I wish there were more Shazam comics!"

"Oh, really?" Billy smiled with amusement, not at all expecting that. "Well that is certainly awesome to hear. I'm sure they'll make more, the more bad guys I stop."

"Yeah." Dylan commented. "All he ever talks about are superheroes. You, Thor and Superman are his favorites."

"Well, y'know I got a whole _collection _of comics…" Freddy told Ben. "I'll let you read them sometime if you want."

"It's true." Billy nodded. "He really does have a lot…"

"Oh cool!" Ben said.

"I guess we found a potential babysitter when we go on our honeymoon." Dylan whispered to Kylie, who chuckled a bit.

"Oh, sure…" Freddy chuckled. "I'm sure it'd be fun."

"So when is the wedding anyway?" Amelia asked.

"In a month." Kylie said with a smile.

"And you've put _me _in charge of the after party!" Freddy jumped to conclusions. "You _shouldn't _have!"

"Nope." Dylan said. "You're planning my bachelor party."

"Somehow I think that's an even _worse _decision…" Clark of all people said.

"Oh _c'mon_…" Freddy smirked. "What could I possibly do to make this bachelor party in _any _way a bad decision?"

"I can think of twelve things…" Billy said.

"See? That's not a lot…" Freddy shrugged.

"Yeah! Uncle Freddy's cool! He won't mess it up!"Ben declared.

"Ben gets it!" Freddy chuckled.

"Oh man…" Billy slightly facepalmed, whispering to Clark and Amelia. "He still has a lot to learn."

"Agreed..We'll soon be his favorite relatives." Amelia replied. "I know we'll show him how cool we are.."

"Don't even think about spoiling your nephew." Kylie said with a smirk.

"No promises, sister." Amelia replied.

"She's going to…" Billy suddenly spoke up, ruining the fun.

"Uncle Billy just roasted you and auntie Amelia!" Ben declared.

"I'm staying out of this one…" Clark held up his hands, chuckling at the situation.

"Okay Switzerland." Dylan sighed with a grin.

"Care to have an arm wrestling match?" Clark smirked.

"Hey, my fiance and kid are here..." Dylan seemingly declined. "Sure!"

"Oh boy…" Billy couldn't help but say.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As their ship hyperspace back into Earth's orbit, the first sight that greeted them was the vast Imperial Fleet that protected the capital of the Empire. Hundreds of Star Destroyers and several smaller Dreadnoughts made up what was still considered to be only a small part of the wider Imperial Military. They were led by a massive _Executor_-class Dreadnought which held position at the center of the fleet.

"After the war ended, the Empire has been able to devote far more of its forces to the protection and aid of its people." Anakin commented. "Before, you would rarely find fleets this large in one area."

Anakin turned to Rey, before adding.

"Welcome to Earth."

Rey, whom had practically been glued to the window of the ship for the entire journey back, looked on with awestruck eyes, looking at the lush green vegetation and the pure blue water that inhabited the planet.

"It's… so much more beautiful than I imagined…" Rey breathed. "Never have I seen so much water or plant life in one place…"

Anakin couldn't help but remember his own first journey beyond Tatooine. It was definitely shocking to actually see environments other than deserts for the first time, especially if it was a lush paradise like Naboo or Earth.

"It's definitely something..." He said while reminiscing about his own past.

"So you say you _really _haven't gone anywhere else in the galaxy beyond Tatooine?..." Ahsoka had to ask Rey, seemingly curious and seeking confirmation.

"Unfortunately, that is true…" Rey answered with a sigh. But her frown was quickly replaced with an optimistic smile. "But… that _changes _now! Now that the war is over, I finally have more freedom of where I can and cannot go. I can be who I want to be…"

"And we're glad to see it happen…" Drew spoke genuinely. "Now is a time of _peace_; of _prosperity_. It is a happy time, so live your life as such."

"I… definitely will." Rey smiled. "I'm certainly glad to have met you Jedi. It… feels nice, to have someone to actually talk to."

"Well..." Anakin began. "Ahsoka can get a bit snippy at times, so fair warning..."

"I'll _show _you 'snippy' here in a second, Skyguy…" Ahsoka rolled her eyes with a smirk. "You're lucky _I'm _the one driving the ship…"

"I'd say we're more lucky we haven't crashed yet..." Anakin replied.

"You know you love my piloting skills, Master." Ahsoka's smirk never faded. "After all, I learned it _all _from you…"

"That is true..." Anakin chuckled as the ship began to land. As they disembarked, they noticed Caesarius standing there with his arms crossed and his eyes narrowed. He looked...annoyed about something.

"What did you two do?" Anakin asked Ahsoka and Drew.

"Don't look at me…" Drew responded. "You know I'm a stickler for the rules. Ask Miss Snips over there, not me."

Ahsoka lightly slugged Drew in his shoulder, before responding,

"Shut up…"

"I mean… am I lying?" Drew teased, only prompting an eye roll from Anakin's other apprentice.

"Anakin..." Caesarius began, as if scolding a disobedient child. "Why is the new fighter prototype dented?"

"Um...no reason..." Anakin said sheepishly.

"Uh huh..." Caesarius began, before he looked to Ahsoka and Drew. "As punishment, you have to let your apprentices kick you. Either that, or you never get to fly a military fighter again."

"Now...be reasonable!" Anakin began, getting really worried. "Surely there's another way?"

"Well… that is certainly a predicament, isn't it?" Rey muttered to herself, looking on at the scene.

"Or...you have to go to the beach for a day." Caesarius added.

"Oh fuck off. That joke is getting old!" Anakin sighed.

"A… '_beach'_?" Rey whispered to Drew and Ahsoka. "What is that?"

"Sand…" Drew and Ahsoka simultaneously responded, which caused Rey's eyes to widen.

"Oh… Anything but _that_." Rey said, clearly sick of the sand herself.

Caesarius cocked a brow at that, before he greeted.

"Welcome, miss. I see you have already met the ever mature General Skywalker and his two apprentices. What is your name, young one?"

"My… name is _Rey_." Rey timidly responded, looking off to the side. "It is an honor to be here."

"Pleasure to meet you, Rey." Caesarius replied. "Grand Moff Deoclet Caesarius, at your service."

Caesarius turned to Drew, Ahsoka and Anakin.

"I have some...news, by the way." He declared. "Depending on how you view it, it could be good, or bad."

The trio looked among each other, before Ahsoka broke the silence with a confused shrug,

"What does that mean?"

"The Empire is going to hold a referendum on whether or not certain planets and nations can remain under Imperial protection and law, or go their own way." Caesarius replied. "Personally, I find such an idea somewhat saddening, but I understand why it's desirable..."

It was clear that Caesarius was hiding something. It seemed he wasn't quite as comfortable with this referendum as he was letting on.

"You mean…" Drew began, before his brows rose, in a state of surprise. "They actually _agreed _to that?"

"Well, long story, but after the Chinese revealed what happened with Anakin, Jack offered to let them choose. However, he was adamant that the Empire would not dissolve under any circumstances." Caesarius replied. "A fact most of the Imperial Military, and indeed, most of those nations who've been part of the Empire from the beginning here on Earth have made clear. There were even some small demonstrations in Germany and Britain about keeping the Empire together."

"Well, at the very least, the people get a choice…" Drew voiced his opinion. "I've been campaigning for that for a long time… It's just that there was kind of a gigantic war going on at the time, so it was rather difficult."

"True." Caesarius shrugged. "Jack's not that happy about it, though."

"Jack?" Rey asked, though cleared her throat nervously, realizing she had just butted in. "Who- Who is 'Jack'? What are you talking about regarding this… _empire_?"

"The Empire is the government that destroyed the Dark State and brought order to two chaotic galaxies and a divided planet." Caesarius said. "Led by Jack, it's Emperor. He has faced Darkseid himself in battle, and with the help of his allies, was able to banish him from the galaxy, at least...temporarily."

"And my brother." Anakin added.

There was momentary silence, before Rey sheepishly rubbed the back of her head, unsure of how to respond for a moment.

"Uhm… _great_." Rey chuckled. "Learning a lot, it seems! You Jedi are more important than I've been led to believe, aren't you?"

"Well, it wasn't _just _the Jedi who defended the Empire, nor are we the only ones in it." Ahsoka explained. "We have many other amazing people to thank for their efforts as well."

Upon seeing Rey's overwhelmed expression, Drew put a hand on her shoulder, saying with a grin,

"I… will explain it to you later. I'm sure it's a lot to take in, but you get used to it."

"'A lot to take in' would be an understatement…" Rey then muttered with a grin of her own.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Cabinet was currently discussing how to best organize the Referendum. It was clear that they would have their work cut out for them, considering the sheer scale of the Empire's territory.

"You know, it's kind of annoying to see this happen again…" Geoff shrugged. "I thought we'd actually be able to make some progress in bringing everyone together."

"Well, unfortunately not everyone sees it that way, Geoff…" Bridgette spoke softly, really feeling bad that her friend looked upset over this. "As much as I enjoy the prospect of the galaxy uniting as one unit, we have to accept that some cultures just want to be independent from our own…"

"At worst," Apollo added. "We can still work towards a unified galaxy, just in a different way."

After the Vice President said that, the door opened, with Jack walking in.

"Any progress?" He asked.

"Yeah, we should have a plan ready by the end of the day." Geoff shrugged.

"Good..." Jack said, forcing a happy tone. It was clear he had the same feelings as Geoff.

"Now Jack, while it… may not be any of my _concern_," Harvey Dent began. "but are you alright? You seem as if something… is troubling you."

Jack bit his lip, before he sighed.

"I had...a bad dream, last night. Ever since the meeting, something's just felt...wrong. I don't know how to explain it, but this whole idea...this whole referendum, I am scared to death we're treading back down the same path we went down before. It feels like this is going to lead to more conflict, not less..." He admitted.

"Well, do you believe it?" Harvey Dent asked him in a straightforward manner, breaking the momentary silence. "Or was it just a dream?"

"I...don't know yet. I hope I'm wrong. But my gut is telling me this isn't over...But..." Jack looked around. "I'm willing to bite the bullet and let this referendum take place, even if it's the last thing I feel we should do.."

Jack was surprised to feel Bridgette's hand placed on his shoulder.

"I know it is hard, Jack… Especially after so much the Empire has gone through in the war. But you're doing the right _thing_. It's a conflict that we shouldn't forget about, but try to move on from. The galaxy needs to _heal_, and I think this is the correct first step."

"I hope you're right." Jack sighed, not feeling that convinced. But still, he knew that his first duty was to his people. And even if they made the wrong choice...he had to follow it. Because it might only seem like the wrong choice to him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Great fear, some of you may face..:" The voice of Yoda spoke over every Imperial broadcast.

Today was a very important day… It was the day before the referendum of the Dilanian Empire. Those eligible to vote, would decide whether the Dilanian Empire was right for their _people_, if they would prefer a more Republic style of government instead that many of the traditional Jedi intended to form, or if they simply wanted to remain independent.

"But rest assured, keepers of the peace, the Jedi are… The new Republic, peaceful it shall be. Protect its citizens and be prepared for conflict, we will." Yoda continued, before Mace Windu, whom stood beside him, decided to add on,

"Those of you who knew of the Galactic Republic and its customs may be surprised to find that it will be run _quite _differently than it was before." Mace Windu paused briefly, before he continued. "The previous Galactic Republic became far too _corrupt_. The Senate fell into the wicked hands of the Sith, all because the Jedi lost touch with The Force. However, with The Force as strong as _ever _before, we vow that such mistakes shall not be repeated."

Master Windu and Yoda looked around, before Mace Windu concluded,

"Rather than a Senate and a Supreme Chancellor calling all of the shots in its politics, instead, it shall be run by the Jedi Council, where there is zero chance of such concerns as corruption. As keepers of the peace, we can assure you that it will _remain _that way. Join our New Republic, and join a nation that shall not only preserve your customs, but also fight for the will of the people, rather than the lining of a politician's _pockets_."

Jack listened to this, before he sighed.

"And they're eating it up..." He shrugged. "As usual..."

"Oh, don't take it personally, Jack…" Drew attempted to reassure his friend. "I think they're all just excited that new freedoms are opening up for them that, during the war, simply could not be provided."

Jack sighed, debating on what to say. He was definitely not happy about this. While many of his friends and families were at the referendum in Denver, where the Republic would officially be proclaimed, Jack had stayed home to think. It seemed Drew had the same idea, along with a few others like Carandial, Dylan and Luke.

"Yeah, I guess..." He finally got out.

"Jack..." Carandial said, noticing how his friend seemed bothered by more than just this. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, just peachy." Jack replied.

"I hate to intrude on your conversation, but…" Rey began, rather timid at first. "I think it sounds _great_. For the first time in my life, I have left the desolate planet of Tatooine, fearing what would happen if I did otherwise for a long time, due to the war with the Dark State. I just think they're excited, as I am."

Rey finished with a grin, before she looked at Jack.

"Oh, uhm…" Drew began, before motioning towards the newcomer. "Jack, this is _Rey_, by the way. I don't believe we properly introduced you when we first walked in."

"It is an honor, Emperor…" Rey respectfully said.

"Jack will be just fine." Jack said with a gentle smile. "Pleasure to meet you, Rey."

"When exactly did you find her?" Kenny asked, appearing rather interested as he scooted closer on the couch.

Drew immediately sat in between Rey and Kenny, giving the latter a glare, before answering,

"We _actually _met her during our supply run on Tatooine. She had been a scavenger most of her life. She didn't have any other means of leaving the planet, so… we took her with us. She's staying with me, until we can get her set up in a place of her own to live. She needs time to grow used to a different way of life."

"Tatooine, eh?" Jack asked. "My brother has definitely talked about that planet...I hope you like Earth more. It's a beautiful place."

"My sentiments exactly." Rey smiled. "Drew and Ahsoka promised to take me to see this thing they call 'waterfalls'. It sounds really amazing! Anakin didn't sound very sure, since he might be busy. But I sure hope he can!"

No one in the room had ever seen such innocence before. Not in a _very _long time! The war had practically wiped such a thing out, unless of course you were a child or one who had been living under a rock, or in Rey's case, a sand pit.

Quite honestly, it was a refreshing sight to behold.

Jack was silent for a moment, before he shrugged.

"Sorry, guys. I've been acting stupid. I've just had a lot on my mind right now, but this is still a good thing, and as long as the galaxy is protected, I am happy with whatever happens." He said, deciding to let go of his previous frustrations. It was not productive to get frustrated over things out of your control, after all.

"I am certainly glad you see it that way." Drew said. "It is a very strange time for this galaxy, I do admit. But I also can't help but be happy for them, after all they have experienced. Times are changing, this time in the _right _direction."

"At the very least, maybe this will make people happier.." Dylan commented.

"That is true." Luke agreed. "But...we all know that if the Wah decides things go to shit again-"

"You've been using that meme way too much, Luke." Dylan groaned. "It's getting old."

"Meme?" Kenny cocked a brow. "No, didn't you hear? That shit is an entire _religion _now!"

"Kenny?" Jack said.

"If you intend on telling me to shut the fuck up," Kenny began. "At least look this up first. I'm not even joking. It is a thing."

Jack took Kenny's phone, before saying.

"Shut the fuck down, by the way."

He stopped when he read about the new 'Pantheon of Overpowered Beings'. I'll

"Drew…?" He began.

"Do I want to know what you just read over there?..." Drew cocked a brow, speaking from the other side of the living room.

"We're part of this religion."

There was silence for a good few seconds.

"...What?" Drew finally broke the silence.

"We're apparently members of the 'Pantheon of Overpowered Beings'. Along with Waluigi, Shrek, Connor's Hat, Otis, Moto Moto, Big Smoke, and Kermit The Frog." Jack replied.

"Pardon me," Drew began calmly, before he suddenly became more vocal. "But what the _fuck _is the matter with people? I'm all of a sudden a _god _now? In what universe!?"

"Well," Jack began. "Kyle did become a girl suddenly, and kids suddenly age a lot faster."

"Hey," Kenny shrugged. "Still not as bad as that Rule 34."

"What is Rule 34?" Rey asked.

"_Nothing_!" Drew exclaimed perhaps a bit too loud, before he took a breath and calmed himself. "Nothing…"

"Agreed." Jack said.

He sighed, before deciding to read a bit more.

However…

"Okay, I'm done." Jack said. "Apparently...we have fans, and one of their favorite past-times is arguing over who's cuter, Kyle or Gwen, for example. Or who's stronger, me or you. That's literally all this one site is..."

"Well, who _is _stronger?" Rey asked, opening a huge can of worms.

"_Well_, I think that I-" Drew began, before Carandial called out.

"All those in favor of the Emperor and the Jedi Bat settling this the way real men settle their arguments?" He asked.

"Aye!" Everyone in the room spoke, save for Rey, whom looked a bit confused.

"What does he mean by that?" She questioned.

"Ritual combat." Dylan replied. "A fight to the death."

"And you've known me… _how _long?" Drew couldn't help but ask aloud.

"Exactly." Jack replied. "I don't want to hurt you, after all."

"_Ooh_…" Everyone in the room chanted over that burn.

Drew appeared unphased, still sitting on the couch rather calmly,

"You don't want to do this, Jack… If it came down to your cliche Wild West standoff, I think we all know what happened there…"

"What? I consider what happened a personal victory." Jack shrugged. "You don't mean that you _don't _have a bet with Kyle that-"

"It was going to be a personal victory either way for Kyle. The end result turned out that she didn't really mind it, and had I lost and had to have been a _stripper _for a night, according to Bebe, she told me that Kyle was very much in favor of that." Drew gave a shrug of his own.

"Either way," Jack shrugged. "She looked really cute in that outfit-"

"TMI!" Luke exclaimed. "We're _not _going to go down that rabbithole again-"

"Not as cute as Padme." Anakin said randomly, with a smirk.

"Wha- Where did you even come from, Master?" Drew asked with slightly wide eyes: "I thought you and Ahsoka went back to the Temple?"

Drew appeared rather embarrassed to have revealed that personal story of his in front of not only his Master, but also to Ahsoka.

Man, they would tease him good for that one…

"So…" Anakin began. "You and Kyle had a bet, and one of you had to be a stripper?" He asked, barely able to contain his laughter.

"Okay, first off-" Drew began, before a snickering Ahsoka cut him off,

"Let me guess, you came up with that on your own too, right?"

"That's _not _how it happened-" A now flushed Drew tried to defend.

"Yeah. Drew won the bet." Jack pointed out. "So I ended up winning that little bet..."

"TMI!" Luke yelled.

"Let the record show that I very much _regret _such immature antics…" Drew crossed his arms with a furrowed brow.

"Aw… C'mon, lighten _up_!" Ahsoka giggled, slugging him in the arm. "Grumpy cat."

"I am _not _Grumpy Cat!" Drew exclaimed, a but annoyed. "Goddammit, Master. You started this!"

"Perhaps." Anakin replied, before Caesarius pulled out his pistol.

"If you quote one more meme, so help me..."

"That's why _Obi-Wan _has more followers than you…" Drew smirked, throwing a jab at his Master.

"Wait, what?!" Anakin yelled, pulling out his phone to check his Instagram. "Goddammit..." He muttered. "All he posts are his roasts and jokes about Deathsticks- Wait a second… _Snips_! You _follow _him!?"

Ahsoka nervously gave a shrug with a grin.

"Well… He _is _kind of… funny." Ahsoka nervously admitted.

"Unlike my dad and uncle." Luke added.

"True." Caesarius shrugged. "I followed him the other day. So does Hayley, apparently-"

"Caesarius," Jack shrugged. "Your right hand doesn't count as a girl. You can drop the act of having a girlfriend."

"Ouch…" Rey cringed slightly, even one as innocent as herself feeling that one.

Caesarius narrowed his eyes at that, before he seemingly got a text. He flipped Jack off, before walking outside.

"Did I go too far?" Jack asked.

"Yes." Half of the room said, before Caesarius walked back in, followed by a rather cute girl, who had tan skin, and dyed blonde hair.

"This is my girlfriend, Hayley. She finally moved out here, and I was going to tell you all here. Until _some _assholes decided to be more annoying than usual..." He sent a glare at Kenny and Jack.

"I'll be damned…" Kenny shook his head. "So you actually _weren't _lying for once…"

"Yup." Caesarius said victoriously, before adding. "Score one for Caesarius, McCormick. Now, will you please spend more time running the military than making jokes?"

"Aren't you retired?" Anakin asked.

"Perhaps."

Hayley snickered a bit.

"Sorry. I just love that meme. Nice to meet you all by the way." She said. "Took a little longer to move out here than expected. Mom was a bit...overbearing about it."

"A pleasure to meet you…" Rey smiled in greeting, her English accent very prominent. "I'm Rey. I am new out here as well."

"Nice to meet you as well." Hayley replied with a smile.

Anakin elbowed Kenny.

"He's never going to let us hear the end of this, is he?" He asked.

"Probably not." Kenny shook his head, before smirking and whispering, "Just as long as I get to see more of her… Oh man-"

"We can hear you, Lord High Admiral." Jack said casually, sipping a coke.

"No you don't." Kenny countered almost immediately, clearly in denial.

"Can't." Jack replied simply, correcting Kenny's grammar, taking another sip without looking up. "I hear the school has an opening for Second Grade English skills."

"Oh I'm _sorry_, Lord Emperor…" Kenny spoke in a very sarcastic tone. "I didn't know that blasting clankers and winning your battles for you required me to have a Major in the English _language_!"

"You've been spending too much time with the Clones..." Jack chuckled.

"As I said," Kenny began: "Rex is a funny dude… Once you get to know him."

"True." Anakin replied, before Dylan commented to Kenny.

"Unlike you."

"And how many followers do _you _have, Dylan?" Ahsoka cocked a brow, coming to her Master's defense.

"69." Dylan replied with a grin.

Ahsoka could only sigh with rolled eyes, before muttering,

"Boys…"

"Tread carefully, Dylan." Jack warned, half serious. "Remember, Kylie is my daughter. So no crude jokes, okay? That goes for Billy, too."

"Man, I'm just trying to enjoy my Doritos." Billy shrugged, sitting on the other side of the room. "I'm chill."

"Yes, you are." Jack conceded. "Unlike my other son in law..."

"Wait..." Hayley began. "You're like...twenty five, and he's eighteen...how does that work?"

"A weird little thing called rapid aging. It is a scientific phenomenon that I cannot quite explain. Though after running some tests in the DNA of children affected by this, I have discovered that maybe-" Drew explained.

"The Wah willed it as such." Anakin added.

"Or… _that_." Drew sighed.

"Or did he?" Jack asked Drew, hoping to finally annoy him by saying that.

"Yes, Jack…" Drew rolled his eyes. "He _did_… You happy?"

Jack was about to respond, before his phone went off.

"Hey Kylie, what is it?" He asked, before his eyes widened. "What? Are you...serious?"

"Uh oh…" Clark spoke, the only one besides Jack who was able to hear what was said over the phone.

"What?" Kenny asked. "Why 'uh oh'? What's with the 'uh oh'?"

" Kylie came across a little girl while heading home." Jack said. "Someone, who by the looks of it, is _another _version of Kyle or Kylie, albeit much younger."

"You're- You're _kidding _me, right?" Kenny asked, not quite believing him at first, though the look Jack gave afterwards showed that he was quite serious.

"That is just the most _curious _thing…" Drew said aloud, shaking his head thoughtfully. "I may just have to return to the Batcave and research just why this keeps _happening_. Surely this is no coincidence?"

"Kylie mentioned that this was how she arrived." Dylan said. "What if there is something that keeps happening?"

"If this _is_ indeed another anomaly," Drew responded. "Then I'm gonna keep working until I find a way to shut them down. There's a reason these keep happening. And where there's a cause for them occurring, there's a _solution_ and a way to stop them…"

"It's easier said than done, Drew…" Clark had to admit. "One can't just 'shut down' an anomaly, just like that."

"No," Drew shook his head, before looking up at him. "But _I _haven't tried it yet…"

"Maybe you and Thrawn could find something?" Dylan asked. "You are the two smartest men in the Empire after all."

"If Thrawn is _brave _enough to step away from leading a fleet, into the 'boring' world of science," Drew smirked. "Then he is welcome… But with or without him, I will find a solution to this. This cannot go on."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kylie sat on the couch beside the younger version of herself(or her mother).

"And...your parents...you said they live in South Park?" She asked, just to be sure.

"Yes." The little girl, who Kylie had learned was named 'Kyla', replied. "Will I be able to go home soon? I miss my parents and little brother Ike."

Kylie couldn't help but feel a bit...nervous about the little girl saying that. Considering the fact that her biological parents abused her(and her mother's biological father had raped her), it was hard to see them in a positive light. Still, if Kyla came from an alternate timeline or something, there was the possibility it was a bit different there.

"They...didn't do anything that...made you feel sad or scared in anyway?" Kylie asked, unsure how to word it properly.

"What? No! Well, my ma is a bit overprotective, but they're good parents, I guess." Kyla replied, confused by the question.

Kylie frowned, before asking.

"What...year was it in your version of South Park?"

"Um, it's 2009, miss." Kyla replied, confused.

Kylie bit her lip, debating about what exactly to do.

Kyla noticed Kylie's expression, and her confusion grew.

"It...is 2009, isn't it?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I swear," Jack shrugged as he and the others approached his house. "I am starting to get worried about these anomalies. Weird stuff like this can't keep happening."

"That's what I just said." Drew spoke. "All the more reason we need to figure out a way to seal them off for good."

"Maybe the Wah wills it, so that's impossible?" Anakin suggested.

"Yes, Master, it's the goddamn Wah…" Drew pinched the bridge of his nose. "What else could it be?"

"The Wah…" Ahsoka began, before putting on an over the top 'angry' face and gruff voice, "And his accomplice, Grumpy Cat."

"That's not actually a bad Batman impression, Snips…" Anakin snickered as Drew could only roll his eyes.

"Now I see what Obi-Wan had to deal with on a consistent basis. How is it that _I'm _the Padawan again, Miss Jedi Knight and Mr. Master? Hmm?"

"Because you need to be well versed in memes to be a Jedi Knight?" Dylan suggested. "It's in the fucking Jedi Code."

"Yes, well…" Drew crossed his arms, his comeback already well prepared. "Then maybe you should get 'well versed' in gaining more Twitter followers…"

"_Ouch_…" Ahsoka smirked.

"Says the guy who still uses MySpace." Dylan shot back.

"It's a burner account." Drew defended. "I've used it to track criminals, from lowly hackers all the way to-"

"Uh huh…" Ahsoka cut off with a smirk. "But it's _MySpace_!"

"They have a point..." Jack chuckled.

"What's a 'MySpace'?" Rey asked, having no idea what the others were talking about.

"Y'know what, I think everyone's made their point…" Drew responded, ignoring the question. "Let's just focus on the mission at hand, shall we?"

"But Drew, we're literally not _on _a mission-" Ahsoka smirked, before Drew cut her off,

"Shut up. You know what I meant…"

"Perhaps." Anakin said with a smirk, quoting a meme that he spammed Jack and Drew with all the time.

"Open the damn door before Snips and Sandman give me an aneurysm." Drew could only sigh.

When they opened the door, they saw Kylie comforting...yeah, another carbon copy of Kyle.

"Shh, it's okay." Kylie said. "I know it's a lot to take in, but-"

"But I want to go home!" The little girl replied. "I miss my family!"

Jack was already getting flashbacks, though one thing he noticed was something the little girl said. She said she missed her 'family'. Did that mean this version of Kyle...actually had a good family originally?

"I know. We can try to get you back home. I promise." Kylie replied. This caused the little girl to look up hopefully.

"Really?" She asked, a bit hopeful.

However, those who observed the conversation, Drew in particular, knew that sending her back was an impossible task.

Any hope of seeing the world she knew again was slim to none. And if he didn't have a conscience nor a heart, Drew probably would have just broken it to her right then.

But quite honestly, he missed the innocence that Rey and now this little girl carried along with them. It was a rare sight these days, to say the least. He would cherish it while it lasted.

"We will try, don't worry." Kylie said, though she looked up, her face falling a bit. It was clear she had no idea how to break it to this girl that they wouldn't be able to get her home.

"Everyone, this...is Kyla." Kylie introduced.

Kyla turned around, before asking.

"Hi, nice to meet you." She greeted with a smile. "Kylie said you would try and get me home. Is...that true?"

"Well, we are definitely looking into it." Drew spoke, seeing no better opportunity than now, taking a step forward. "But… it _will _require something you might not like."

Kyla's face fell. "What...do you mean, mister?"

Drew extended his arm out, before signalling rolling up his sleeve, prompting her what to do.

"Arm…" Drew simply stated.

Kyla was obviously confused, but did as she was told. She rolled up her sleeve, and extended her arm, unsure of what to think.

"Okay," Drew began, kneeling down. "Now together we're gonna _close _our eyes, and on the count of _three_, I'm gonna show you a _magic _trick." He said, obviously in a tone that might be intriguing to a child.

"Ooh!" Kyla began, her interest piquing. "A magic trick?"

"Yep… If you do a good enough job, I might even give you a gift." Drew grinned.

"Okay!" Kyla said, before closing her eyes and holding her arm out.

Behind his back, Drew held a small syringe in hand, the crowd widening their eyes a bit, knowing what he was trying to do now.

"Okay… You _ready_?" Drew asked softly.

Kyla nodded, a slightly excited smile on her face.

"Okay… _One_, _two_-"

As the two counted together, Drew quickly stuck the syringe in Kyla's extended arm, and drew the necessary amount of blood he needed.

Kyla cringed a bit, before asking. "Ouch. This...is the magic trick?"

"Well, not _exactly_." Drew grinned as he put the band aid on her arm to stop the bleeding, before he held something else behind her back. "Since you were good, the magic trick is… I'm gonna make this… _appear_!"

As he said that, he held out to her a small pink teddy bear, offering it to her.

"Ooh! I love it! I'll call him George!" Kyla said excitedly, hugging the teddy bear.

"Aw…" Ahsoka put a hand over her chest. "Who knew Grumpy Cat had a soft side?"

"Not me." Anakin chuckled. "I guess we'll call him 'fluffy cat' now."

"Even _I _wouldn't wish that one on him, Master…" Ahsoka giggled.

Giving Kyla one final pat on the shoulder with a smile, as he turned away from her, Drew put back on his usual 'serious' demeanor when facing the crowd and holding the blood.

He stopped in his steps when he saw them all smirking at him.

"What?" Drew cocked a brow.

"Oh nothing..." Dylan chuckled, before he looked over to Kyla and Kylie. "That was really nice of you. She seems to love the teddy bear."

"It wasn't a big deal…" Drew shrugged it off. "Just didn't wanna deal with all the kicking and screaming that's all."

"Yeah. _Orr_," Ahsoka grinned. "Maybe you're just a nice _guy _who's good with kids?"

"That may be," Drew began. "But that _doesn't _mean that-"

"Oh. Here we go. The excuses are coming in…" Ahsoka put her hands over the back of her head in a teasing manner, which only prompted an annoyed grunt out of Drew, who pushed past them all to get to the door.

"It's okay, Drew." Jack chuckled. "We all know you're only soft around the kids."

He looked at Anakin. "Hence why you're so _nice_ to Anakin and Ahsoka."

"Uhmm, _excuse _me!" Ahsoka put her hands on her hips. "But we most certainly are _not _kids… Well, maybe Skyguy is sometimes, but other than that!"

"Yeah, you're right." Dylan chuckled. "You're a youngling, not a kid."

"If I'm so much of a 'youngling'," Ahsoka smirked at Dylan. "Then maybe you'd like to share the story of who won in sparring at the Temple between you and I?"

"I let you win-" Dylan began, before Kylie asked.

"Did you though?"

"Hmm…" Drew narrowed his eyes, studying Dylan's expression and posture before deducing. "Nope. He's lying."

"Dammit!" Dylan muttered, before Kylie snapped.

"Child present!"

Dylan sent her a half amused, half confused look, before sighing to Ahsoka.

"I'll get you next time, Tano."

"And I'll be waiting…" Ahsoka confidently stated.

"I _need _more sparring, speaking of which…" Drew admitted, before looking towards Anakin, Ahsoka, and Dylan. "Perhaps after I figure this anomaly mess out, we can get back to the training room."

"You act as if you're _so _certain that you have the anomalies figured out." Ahsoka chuckled.

"Confidence is the first step to success." Drew shrugged.

"Oh my- Ugh…" Anakin rolled his eyes. "You did _not _just read off one of Obi Wan's 'inspirational quote' posts, did you?"

"Perhaps-" Dylan began.

"SHUT UP!" Kyla exclaimed. "No-one likes that meme!"

"I love this kid, already…" Drew chuckled, before patting Dylan's shoulder. "Better listen."

He said this as he made his way to the exit; intending to test this blood sample sometime soon.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, it looks like we have the results of the Referendum. Most of the Core Worlds, Inner Rim and Mid Rim voted to remain with the Empire, while the Coru Secundus and eastern Core voted to join the Republic. The majority of the Outer Rim is splitting up into various states." Geoff reported to the others present.

"Then it appears that democracy has prevailed on this day…" Mace Windu responded. "Each planet has cast their decision, and from this moment on, on behalf of all the Jedi, we shall respect said decision."

"What of Coruscant?" Caesarius asked Geoff. "Orbispira, Coruscant and Earth are the heart of the galaxy. What is their decision?"

"Coruscant and Orbispira voted for the Empire by a large margin. Earth was a bit more... divided..." Geoff began, a bit hesitantly. "Those nations that are still part of the Empire voted heavily in favor of the Empire, but some independent nations are a bit...frustrated about not being able to join the referendum."

"Earth is the capital of the Empire." Caesarius waved it off.

"As was once ours, Coruscant was…" Yoda pointed out, a small frown forming.

"Regardless, Master Yoda," Caesarius began. "The Empire has been more than tolerant of the nations of this world that wanted independence. But we cannot allow another major power so close to our capital."

"This is ludicrous!" Mace Windu exclaimed. "Why should we have our former capital vote but not your-"

"No, Mace…" Yoda put his cane in front of Master Windu, speaking calmly while shaking his head. "Allow this, we _will_."

"But Master Yoda, with all due _respect_, I strongly suggest we-"

"Still stands, Mace, the point does…" Yoda cut him off. "Initiate another petty conflict, we will not. Trust in the Force, you will."

Mace Windu sighed, before giving a small respectful bow.

"Understood, Master. Perhaps I spoke a bit out of turn." Mace Windu responded.

Caesarius frowned, but said nothing in response. He was still against the idea of this referendum, regardless of the reasons for it. He believed the galaxy stood better as a strong, unified bastion guided by a singular vision that could govern things swiftly and efficiently. But still, no sense in risking the Empire's lofty status on another war.

Especially when his Oversector was so close to Republic space.

"I am willing to open up trade relations with the Republic as soon as possible." Caesarius spoke, hoping to change a rather tense subject. "The Core Worlds shall be open to Republic shipping if you so choose, as well as her citizens."

"Then trade, we will." Yoda forced a grin, before stating, "Look on the bright side, we must. The prosperous planet of Alderaan, the New Republic's capital shall be."

"A wise choice indeed..." Apollo commented, before offering. "If you are alright with it, Masters, I would like to assist you in protecting the Republic on the diplomatic stage, as would many of my comrades."

"Agreed. I'm sure Admiral Ackbar and myself would be happy to help develop a Navy as well." Grand Admiral Cretacea spoke.

"You're leaving?" Carandial couldn't help but chuckle. "Why am I not surprised?"

"Mon Calamari voted for the Republic," Ackbar replied. "I shall follow her wherever her choice lays."

"Accept you both with open arms, we will…" Yoda looked at them with a grin, before turning to Carandial. "Feeling… _glum _inside, are you? Why is that, may I ask?"

"I've just made quite a few friends who no doubt will join the Republic. And I am happy for that. Every person should be free to choose their nation. Still, it will be a bit...strange at first."

"And who says… _apart_, we are?" Yoda cocked a brow. "Hmm? No… _United_, the Empire and Republic are. Different cultures, we have, but our goal for peace amongst the galaxy… we share. One of us, you are. One of you, we are."

Jack couldn't help but smile a bit, before he spoke.

"Then the Empire shall defend the Republic. As long as we stand, we shall see you as friends and equals, not enemies." Jack vowed.

"Agreed, man." Geoff spoke, raising a glass. "To a better future, for the Republic and Empire alike!"

Everyone else followed suit in raising their own glasses, before the most prominent leaders in both the Dilanian Empire and newly formed New Republic began to drink their respective beverages in celebration of this newly formed galaxy, in an era of peace.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Any luck?" Kowalski asked Drew and Thrawn as they continued to try and locate the source of the Anomalies. "Because I'm getting absolutely nothing.."

"The DNA test from the girl's blood is still processing." Drew informed, before giving a slight smirk in Thrawn's direction. "I don't think Thrawn is having much fun listening to our scientific lingo over the past 6 hours."

"It is for an...acceptable cause, but frankly, it is a bit...annoying at times." Thrawn replied with a slight chuckle.

"Well, you get used to it." Drew responded, before turning back towards the giant screen of what he called the 'Batcomputer'. "Shouldn't be long now before we have at least the _first _part of our questions answered."

As if on cue, at last, the complete data on Kyla's DNA in relation to Kyle and Kylie showed up on the Batcomputer's screen.

"Yeah, looks like she is definitely a genetic copy of the Empress, but..." Kowalski began as he read the data on the screen. "Something's...off..."

"_Yes_, I…" Drew's eyes widened. "Oh my God… Do you see that?"

"See what?" Thrawn asked.

"That.." Kowakski pointed to the screen, where-

"Her… _blood _cells." Drew looked to them both with wide eyes. "They appear almost… double if not _triple _bonded!"

"Impossible!" Kowalski commented. "How...how can that be?"

"Something's...definitely strange." Thrawn observed.

"Thrawn…" Drew spoke to him as he continued to observe the blood in awe. "Hand me that container of sulfuric acid."

Thrawn did so, before crossing his arms, curious about this...development. Something was definitely off…

Drew grabbed a nearby empty syringe, before sticking the needle in the sulfuric acid, taking only a small amount.

With that, he carefully approached the remaining blood, which was under Kowalski's microscope, and let a drop of the acid fall into it.

To everyone's absolute shock, instead of the acid completely killing all of the blood cells, it was instead the _blood _cells that immediately ate up the acid, until every remaining component of it disappeared before their very eyes…

"Unbelievable…" Drew breathed.

"You sure that acid's any _good_!?" Kowalski freaked out, just as shocked as Drew was.

"I'm pretty _sure _I know good acid when I see it!" Drew responded, unable to contain his emotion anymore. This was unlike anything they had ever physically seen.

"This...how…?" Thrawn asked the others. "Something's definitely...different about that girl. What...is our next move?"

"Could she be dangerous?" Kowalski asked Drew, a bit nervous. "She came from an anomaly. Are you sure...there isn't something else going on?"

Drew narrowed his eyes, almost immediately being sucked back into the demeanor Batman had when dealing with a serious situation.

"Contact Kylie and the others _immediately_. Tell them to get that girl in a secure place away from everyone else. We'll need Clark, Diana, and whoever else can survive Space's vacuum as well, because we're going to search for this anomaly…"

"Now hold on," Kowalski questioned most curiously, cocking a brow. "What makes you think the source of the anomaly is in _Space_?"

"Easy." Drew said. "Firstly, no reported instances of anyone witnessing an individual's appearance via anomaly. And secondly, just ask Wendy or Carandial. When Clark arrived here on Earth, where did he _come _from?"

"Space…" Thrawn observed with a nod.

"_Exactly_." Drew responded. "And how do I know he didn't arrive via a different planet?"

Drew brought up a small hologram of the entire galaxy, even typing in the name 'Krypton'.

"Clark's home planet? Doesn't exist…" Drew shook his head. "Yes, it was destroyed. But this is a list of _every _planet in the galaxy, both past and present."

"This leads me to believe that Clark may be the key to helping us shut these anomalies _down_, in more ways than one."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Is this...really necessary?" Kylie asked as she looked into the one way glass where Kyla was being held. The little girl looked positively terrified, constantly looking around and pacing, and occasionally calling out that she wasn't dangerous.

"We can't take any chances, Kylie." Jack said with a sigh, which caused Kylie to groan.

"She's a little girl, dad. What if there's nothing going on, and we're just _traumatizing _her for nothing?"

"We're just being cautious, Kylie." Anakin said. "She came from an anomaly. We need to make sure nothing is wrong-"

"I came from an anomaly as well. As did the Jedi and Clones. And Ma, our President, and my oldest brother. None of them have been treated like this." Kylie pointed out.

"As much as I want to agree…" Ahsoka sighed, her morals feeling conflicted. "If Drew thinks that she could be dangerous, then if only for a temporary while, we should trust in his judgment…"

Kylie sighed, still not liking this. She looked back into the cell where Kyla was now sitting on the ground, holding her teddy bear with a nervous expression.

"We should at least be careful." Jack spoke up. "If nothing is wrong-"

"Then we might have traumatized her for nothing..." Kylie sighed.

"Yeah, but- _Well_… Erm…" Ahsoka crossed her arms, looking over at the little girl, her own morals starting to question what was going on.

Sure, she agreed on the one hand playing it safe was a good thing, but she was _still _but a child. What was she really even capable of at this stage, anyways? She was stumped.

"Drew?" He asked on the communicator. "Any luck?"

"We think we have a lead on the source of the anomaly." Drew confirmed seconds later. "However, we're going to require Clark's assistance if this is gonna work."

Just as quickly as they turned to Clark to see what he was gonna do, he was already making his way towards the exit.

"I'm on it." Clark said, before at last making his leave.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_What_?" The ever commanding voice of Lex Luthor growled as he answered his phone, sitting up on the bed he was currently laying on. He was as impatient as usual, as he was in the middle of a private luxury massage in his manor home; something he didn't want interrupted. "This had _better _be important, Kirk…"

The top scientist of Lex Corp gulped a bit, but took a look at the giant computer screen of a live video on what his excavators have found.

"W- Well, Mr. Luthor…" Kirk Langstrom cleared his throat as he tried to be as descriptive as possible. "It _appears _as though our excavators have _found _something-"

"Of _course _they found something!" Lex Luthor exclaimed, abruptly cutting him off due to his frustration. "That's what excavators _do_…"

"W- Well, Mr. Luthor…" Kirk Langstrom widened his eyes as the image made itself more clear from one of the excavators' body camera footage. "I'm afraid it isn't as cut and dry as that…"

Lex Luthor cocked a brow, before turning to the escort he hired, before smacking her ass and ordering,

"Get lost, sweetheart… Business."

The escort with wide eyes gave a huff, before she did as requested, slamming the door behind her.

Lex Luthor, after making sure she was gone, stood up and asked Kirk,

"What are you _talking _about? What did they find? Don't keep me in _suspense_, Langstrom… I don't believe that was in your job description…"

"Right…" Kirk Langstrom nervously chuckled, before he decided to get straight to the point. "It appears as though they were investigating the source of a _meteor _crash site… Whatever it is they've found, it is… unlike any meteor _I've _ever seen…"

"How _so_?..." The billionaire questioned.

"Well for starters, it's a lot _larger _than most- Wait a minute… I- What the…"

"What?" Lex Luthor asked Kirk.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING!?" Kirk Langstrom stood up out of his chair in obvious fright, something he witnessed on the live body cam footage appearing to disturb him.

"Langstrom!?" Lex Luthor narrowed his eyes. "What's going on over there!?"

"M- _Monster_! It's a- Oh _Jesus_… Their entrails have been left _everywhere_…" Kirk Langstrom's voice was a lot more shaky now, the images appearing to scar him.

Lex Luthor gave a scowl, before informing him,

"I'm coming over there… Just try not to _faint _before I get there. I'm sure whatever this 'monster' is, it will be of no consequence to _me_."

With that, he abruptly ended the call, before entering his bathroom at a casual pace to get dressed back into his suit and get to work.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"They've found the meteor...and the subject has been unleashed..." A voice spoke, looking over the cameras, before the owner turned to face his companion. Or in this case...his _master_.

"Just as we predicted, Darkseid..." Vilgax spoke, crossing his arms. "The creature will destroy the Earth with trivial ease...No need for fleets and armies. Just one creature left to be awakened by the curious pond scum known as humanity..."

Darkseid stood there, his arms behind his back as he stared over his Kingdom of Apokolips with a blank expression. His eyes glowed as red as ever before, the only notable physical difference on him being multiple scars engraved along his arms and back.

This was due to being wrapped in Hellfire chains, being mercilessly whipped by the most wicked Oni the Netherrealm had to offer.

But even at that… Not even the _darkest _plain of Hell could hold the Dark God for long! They were but a minor inconvenience to him at _best_.

Now, he was _back_, and had sat in waiting for many months at this point.

"The mortals of Earth shall feel the sting of defeat, just as I have…" Darkseid spoke rather calmly. "Their earlier victory over me came down to nothing but pure _luck _from them, and slight overestimation by _me_. _This _time, we shall play things intelligently…"

Darkseid shook his head, before turning to face Vilgax, his arms still behind his back.

"It matters to me not just how 'intelligent' their Batman, Thrawn, or frivolous _penguin _supposedly is. Because now that our seed has been planted in their soil, they shall meet their _deaths_…"

A smirk curled onto Darkseid's lips, before he finished,

"They will meet… their _Doomsday_."


	11. Chapter 11, Doomsday

"We are certainly close to _something_…" Drew spoke with closed eyes as he held his hand out, apparently straining a bit to use The Force, since it was still very new to him. "Or at least… I _think _we are."

Drew, Thrawn, and Kowalski were in a heavily armed _Defender_-class Star Destroyer, the _Obi-Wan_, while Superman slowly flew alongside them, accompanying them on their quest to find the origin of this 'anomaly'.

"Still picking up nothing on the sensors." Kowalski reported.

"Keep scanning. We're closing in on it." Thrawn replied, his arms folded behind his back as he looked out into space.

The Grand Admiral then looked to Drew. "Sense anything?"

"I…" Drew began, before his eyes shot open. He began to hold his head in slight pain as he took some breaths, appearing to strain himself a bit too hard. "You know, sometimes this 'Force' thing is a whole bunch of _nonsense_! It's nearly _impossible_ unless you're solitary in a quiet room…" He vented, appearing frustrated at his failure.

"I still don't understand the 'Force'..." Kowalski shrugged. "Telepathy and telekinesis...quite hard to explain...even for my scientific mind.."

"Believe me," Drew turned to Kowalski while still clutching his head. "Me _too_… Yet here I am, learning all it has to offer in its teachings… Not even sure why. At first I began learning it for the sole purpose of quelling the Darkness held inside of me for so long, but now I've gone as far as attempting to _master _the art… Well, if that's even a term you'd use for it."

Drew shook his head, quickly adding with a small huff,

"Though I will admit, it is at least _ten _times harder to master than the martial arts I trained in over the years… And even then you might call it an understatement…"

"Jack spoke of how it took him quite a while to get as strong as he has. What he's capable of now is far more than he was when he first used the lightsaber in 2018. But even still, you can always keep learning.." Thrawn replied. "Even Master Yoda said he still has much to learn about the Force."

"Well duh," Kowalski chuckled. "I knew he came up a bit short when it came to mastering the Force."

Thrawn rolled his eyes at the rather poor attempt at humor, while Drew could only cross his arms.

"It is easy to say that until you spar with him in the training area." Drew brought up. "He is perhaps among the most skilled combatants I have ever _seen_… Not many can keep up with me, and yet Master Yoda… he always seems to be a step ahead of me."

"Fair enough..." Kowalski replied. "Skipper said that he might want us to learn the Force as well, mostly because he wants to see what Rico could do with it."

"That just sounds like a brilliant idea..." Thrawn deadpanned.

"You do realize you have to be Force sensitive, correct?" Drew asked Kowalski. "As me and my Master, Anakin, have had to inform the Tatooine girl: becoming a Jedi isn't as simple as taking a few classes."

"Oh I know," Kowalski chuckled. "I just don't want to be the one to tell Skipper that.."

"That," Drew looked to the side temporarily. "I could understand."

"Don't mean to interrupt…" Superman spoke as he softly tapped on the window so as to not break it, but also catch their attention. "But I think I see something out in the distance."

Drew looked ahead of where Superman was pointing, before he squinted his eyes.

"Uhm…" Drew began, confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh…" Superman chuckled in remembrance. "Well, a few _light _years out in the distance."

"Right…" Drew sighed. "That's not too far at all…"

"Yeah, not far at all..." Thrawn agreed, before looking to Superman. "Tell us where to go, and we'll get there faster in hyperspace than on conventional drives."

Superman pointed a direction, before he informed,

"You'll have a clear shot of making it if you go this direction… Technically it's faster if you go a bit to the right, but unless you want to wind up smack in the middle of a star, I suggest going this way." He chuckled.

"Setting course around the star, now." Kowalski replied, before Obi-Wan jumped into hyperspace, and moments later, exited near where Superman had told them too.

And of course… he was already there, arms crossed with a grin.

"What took ya so long?" Superman asked them, deciding to poke a bit of fun.

"Oh, ha ha…" Drew Mock laughed in a sarcastic manner. "Hilarious… Keep it up and you'll be as much a comedian as Freddy seems to be."

"Oof…" Superman frowned. "Point _taken_, Bats…"

He then turned around, before motioning to the now _obvious _spinning black hole before them.

"Well," Superman began. "I would say that this is the place…"

"Lord almighty…" Drew breathed. "That black hole is _enormous_!"

And indeed it was… With every passing second, the black hole sucked in a singular star or piece of space debris. However, it would be no time at all before it came in the vicinity of a planet. And that was something none of them could allow to happen.

"Actually, it's a small one, when compared to the one at the center of the galaxy, at least." Kowalski commented. "But still, it's definitely dangerous."

"Picking up something different about this one...More gamma radiation than usual, which..." Thrawn began, before putting his hand on his chin, as if thinking. "Perhaps the gamma radiation, combined with the gravity of the singularity, is what causes the anomalies to appear?"

"A very plausible theory." Drew nodded. "But that won't matter for very long… We're gonna shut this thing down once and for all."

"And that's why you brought _me_…" Superman guessed, crossing his arms. "Is that correct?"

"Basically…" Drew shrugged.

"Figure that all out by yourself, did you?" Kowalski added.

"I'm not sure I like you as much as the other penguins…" Superman frowned, intentionally trying to get under Kowalski's skin, before he grinned. "That Private on the other hand sure _was _a delight to be around…"

"Everyone says that..." Kowalski muttered. "So how are we going to stop this?"

"Easy." Drew said matter a factly. "Clark is going to pull this black hole closed. Or at least… that is what we're going with for now."

Everyone cocked a brow in Drew's direction. Usually he had his plans a _lot _more calculated and planned out.

"Hey," Drew responded, seeing the looks. "Have you ever dealt with closing an inner dimensional anomaly portal before? Didn't think so…"

"Have you?" Thrawn asked.

"No, that's why I said it." Drew responded, before walking past him, wanting to get the show on the road. "Go ahead, Clark. Give it a shot."

"Well," Superman looked at the black hole's intimidating form and strong suction power which led into an endless abyss before him, before he merely shrugged. "Here goes nothing…"

In that instant, he flew up to the black hole, before somehow grasping both sides of it with both of his hands, pulling in tight.

However, while it _did _begin to close shut a bit, you could definitely see the strain on Superman's face.

"Uh oh…" Drew muttered. "This is gonna be a close one."

"Al…_most_!" Superman strained, clenching together his teeth, before-

"Agh!" Superman was pushed back violently, as the black hole immediately reopened itself, this time perhaps even a bit _bigger _than it was earlier.

"Oh no..." Kowalski muttered. "We might have...supercharged the Black Hole..."

Drew's eyes narrowed, before his more laid back side started to temporarily fade away. This was the time to get serious.

"Clark, are you okay?" Drew asked him.

"Ughh…" Superman rubbed his head a bit, but still continued to float a bit behind their ship. "Yeah, I think so… That black hole is more powerful than it looks."

"It's getting stronger, by the looks of it." Kowalski added, before his eyes widened. "If we don't move the _Obi-Wan _back, it will suck us in!"

"Thrawn, move the ship…" Drew's eyes narrowed a bit, getting an idea. "Clark, you make sure the black hole doesn't damage anything important. Kowalski, you keep tabs on it as well. I think we still have a shot of shutting this thing down."

"How?" Superman asked him, before floating between the black hole and the fleeing _Obi-Wan_.

"I'm going to call a couple friends…" Drew stated, before taking a breath and closing his eyes.

This was a technique that they had touched upon only a little bit, but he was at least confident he had the basics down. He would only have one shot at this before he gave himself another massive headache…

Holding his hand out, Drew used the Force to transmit a message into a select couple of individuals' heads…

"_This is Drew… I know you can hear me. Follow the source of this voice into our Solar System, for your aid is required! Not only for us, but potentially for the universe as we know it…"_

Billy shook his head as he heard the voice in his head, before he clutched his forehead while on a date with Amelia.

"What is it?" Amelia asked, looking up from the menu.

"I- I don't _know_…" Billy admitted. "But-"

Billy stood up out of his chair, as the voice grew ever louder in his head.

"I- I think I gotta _go_…" Billy abruptly stated.

"But-" Amelia began, before Billy tossed about $50 on the table.

"Here's fifty. Have a good time, eat well, and knock yourself out…" Billy grinned, before kissing his girlfriend's forehead. "Love ya, bye…"

With that, and before another protest could be made, Billy rushed out of the restaurant.

Amelia watched him go, before looking down, crossing her arms in frustration. She went on this date in the first place...because she had very important news to tell him. And now...she wouldn't get the chance until he got back…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What is it, Princess?" One of the more elite Amazon warriors asked Wonder Woman, who had paused mid spar.

Wonder Woman stepped away for a moment, before her eyes widened.

"Great _Hera_…" She muttered, before turning to the Amazon. "Sister, inform Mother that I will be gone for a temporary period… I will not be long."

"But Diana, where are you-" The Amazon spoke, as Diana began to fly away, reassuring,

"I shall return!"

Before long, Wonder Woman was out of sight, leaving the Amazon to simply watch where she had flown off, before walking away from their sparring grounds to fulfill the Princess' request.

It was definitely strange, _whatever _she was doing…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Give me just a second, guys." Jack said to Geoff and the rest of Cabinet. "I gotta go."

"Like, what's going on, man? You good?" Geoff asked.

"Yeah, it's just-" Jack stopped, sensing something again. Though this time...it was...worse. Far worse…

It was like...a shadow in the Force. A shadow of complete and utter darkness…

The others noticed Jack's expression almost immediately, before Bridgette silently looked down, going into her own thoughts.

She knew that look, even still. Whenever he or anyone else did, that's when you knew more trouble was on the rise.

And just when peace was looking up…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Keep firing!"

A squad of Imperial soldiers blocked off the street, as they aimed their sights directly at the… _monster _before them!

The beast stood at an astounding nine feet tall, was bulky in its appearance, and was grey in color. Its defining traits was its seemingly stone white hair that hung down to its shoulders, its glowing red eyes, and finally its many sharp appendages.

From its knuckles to its shoulders, you couldn't see it without some sort of sharp spike sticking from its body. One touch from something so sharp would likely cut you right open…

It shook the ground with every step, its face completely blank. It had not a care in the _world _about what it had already done…

From men, to women, to even _children _and animals, it had already ripped each of them apart that stood in its way. And it had done it without so much as a smile, a tear, or even _any _sort of emotion.

It simply had no sympathy.

The bullets fired from each soldier's gun as it hit the beast known as Doomsday. However, the bullets did nothing more than ricochet directly off of it, as it continued to march forward.

"This is captain Granger to the Fleet, commence bombardment of our position!" The officer in charge of the squad began.

"You're in a populated area! We can't-"

"Nothing else will kill this-"

However, the transmission suddenly cut off, and the only thing those in the Navy could hear now were the screams of the soldiers as they were ripped to pieces.

As had happened with thousands of Imperial soldiers and dozens of vehicles, the monster had torn through their defenses and destroyed them with trivial ease.

Already, almost eight thousand people had been murdered by this...thing. The City of Denver was in ruins, covered in blood, entrails and bones.

And after Denver was depopulated...nothing would stop this monster from moving on South Park itself.

As it ripped apart the soldiers, the monster's attention was turned when a beam of light materialized behind it.

Sensing the source of the light to be the strongest living organism around, automatically it was drawn towards it, to end whatever life it possessed.

Jack emerged from the light, and for a split second, his eyes widened at the monster rushing towards him. He could only describe it as a living nightmare. A mess of stone-like skin, spikes and teeth…

But he would not back down. He would stop this menace and save his people.

He yelled in rage and sent a torrent of lightning at it with Stormbreaker.

The monster stopped in its tracks… but only to look down in curiosity at what was being fired into its body.

It could feel absolutely nothing at all… It only stopped due to its own curiosity…

Jack's heart sank upon seeing that. His most powerful attack...had done literally _nothing _to this...abomination!

This would be harder than he thought…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mom! Ma! Where are you going?" Maisie asked as she followed Gwen and Kyle out of the Imperial Headquarters, many of their friends close behind.

"We're going to help your father." Gwen said firmly.

As she said this, Ahsoka put a hand on the girl's shoulder, before promising softly,

"We will watch over her in your absence…" She then looked at Anakin from the corner of her eye. "Won't we, Master?"

"We will." Anakin agreed. "Maisie, like all your other kids, are family."

"We're going with you." Thor added as he and the Avengers joined Kyle and Gwen. "You and your husband are going to need all the help you can get."

"That _bad_, huh?..." Ahsoka frowned as she asked anyone who was willing to answer. "How bad has it gotten? Is there anymore news?"

"Nothing." Carandial said. "Denver's...almost gone silent."

"Oh…. no." Ahsoka hung her head down, fearing the worst for the town. "I… _would _go with you as well, but-" She looked down at Maisie, seemingly conflicted with herself, feeling as if she should be out there fighting with them to do her part.

"Go," Carandial said. "We can watch Maisie and the other children-."

"I'm going too!" Amelia declared, joining the others.

"Absolutely not!" Kyle began. "We need you to-'

"Mom, I'm not going to stand by and let anyone else die!" Amelia declared.

Kyle opened her mouth to protest, before Amelia added.

"I'm not going to be sidelined again! I'm just as much a fighter as you are!" She narrowed her eyes. "My father is out there, and I won't let him die when I know he'll need all the help he can get!"

Kyle bit her lip, unsure of how to respond, before replying. "Just...don't get hurt. You're my daughter, Amelia. You're asking a mother to put her child in harm's way...please be careful."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack leapt out of the way of Doomsday's punch, which he could _definitely _feel the wind off of. Doomsday had enlarged the spikes on his fists in order to make it more effective in successfully puncturing internal organs.

As Jack backed up a bit, Doomsday roared as he slammed both of his fists down much like Bane or The Hulk might do, which Jack avoided. However what he could not avoid was the shockwave, which knocked him back several feet.

Jack crashed into the wall of a nearby building, causing it to buckle a bit from the force.

Blood began to seep from his nose and several cuts on his face and chest. His clothes were torn, and his face was covered in bruises.

The Emperor looked up at the beast as it approached.

He narrowed his eyes, and stood up, but immediately fell back to his knees, coughing up blood.

As the Bifrost brought them to Denver, this was the sight that greeted the heroes as they arrived.

The Emperor on his knees, almost broken before the might of an abomination…

"My...god..." Captain America breathed in shock at the devastation around them, and the image of their greatest hero nearly defeated.

"What _is _that thing!?" Ahsoka paled upon looking at the monster. "What is _up _with this planet? It looks so- _so_…" She was honestly speechless, as was everyone else.

The monster was just so _massive_! In terms of height and just in raw strength. Not to mention how its face didn't appear to tell any story at _all_… No one could tell what it felt, if anything at all.

"Hmm…" Master Yoda, who had also decided to come along, frowned as he used The Force. "Great _Darkness _about it, I sense… Yet also feel a void within it, I _do_…"

Yoda opened his eyes, before he simply stated,

"Feel nothing, it cannot… No evil within it, yet no _good _in it either. Its actions appear to be… _instinctual_."

"It's...a killing machine..." Anakin realized.

Kyle and Gwen froze when they saw their husband.

Jack looked at them, before his eyes narrowed in determination.

He stood up, painfully, but still, he refused to die like this.

Doomsday looked around, and at those who had arrived via the Bifrost. It appeared as though it was calculating its next move, and about which target it should move in after.

Then, it was struck with Stormbreaker, as Jack renewed his attack. The Emperor swung the hammer into the beast's face, which stumbled it back a little bit.

It did not appear to be in any pain, but the blows were definitely doing _something _to it.

"Now!" Captain America yelled, and with that, the Avengers rushed forward, followed by Anakin and Amelia. Ahsoka began to rush forward as well, activating both of her lightsabers, but her arm was grabbed by Yoda, whom kept looking forward at the beast.

"Master Yoda…" Ahsoka cocked a brow, eager to get out there. "What are you-"

"_No_, young one…" Yoda shook his head. "Something not right, there is not… Impending _doom_, I sense."

Gwen made to follow them, but noticed how Kyle seemed...utterly frozen.

"Kyle…?"

Kyle didn't respond, merely looking at her husband and his companions as they fought. Hulk had attempted to smash Doomsday, but before Hulk could land another anger filled punch into its face again, the beast looked directly into Hulk's eyes, before causing some spikes to stick out of its face just as Hulk's fist collided.

Hulk's fist had now been impaled by the newly formed face spikes, by his own blow.

Hulk roared in pain, before Doomsday punched him _hard _in the gut, causing his fist spikes to slightly impale it, before grabbing Hulk's other arm, and yanking him down. The force of the yank caused green blood to spill. Hulk now lay on the ground, disemboweled.

"Bruce!" Tony yelled, trying to send a unibeam into the monster's face, before he too was knocked away, sending Iron-Man crashing into Thor.

Everyone by this point had froze in their tracks, really starting to have second thoughts. This thing had just taken one of the strongest superheroes alive, and made him look like common _prey_!

It was only now that Jack realized...they wouldn't stop this thing. Not like this…

"Go..." He said to Anakin.

"Right he is, Master Skywalker!" Yoda called out to him now. "Win this battle, _none _of us can…" He finished with a frown.

Anakin was about to protest, before Hawkeye was ripped in half.

"I'll hold him off!" Jack said firmly, before rushing forward, and hitting Doomsday again. As he did this, he Force Pushed the others back, and away from them.

_CRASH!_

A bolt of lightning crashed down to the ground, and suddenly the Thunder God Raiden and Tyromairon appeared into view.

Sensing the Earthrealm in danger, it was their obligation to stop this threat.

Raiden looked up at the monster, who towered over even _him_, who stood at a respectable seven feet tall.

This was _not _going to be easy, especially judging by the blood and entrails that blanketed the streets.

"I suggest that _each _of you flee…" Raiden looked back to everyone else. "Already I have seen what this monster has _done_. I know not where it comes from, but I _sense _its unquestionable power…"

"We have not faced an enemy like this in millennia..." Tyromairon realized. "This will not be easy..."

At this moment, Kyle snapped out of her trance, and she realized what...was going on.

Jack was being thrown around by this monster...just to give them a chance to flee.

By this point, Jack had been thrown to the ground, with the monster towering over him..

However, it didn't expect to be hit with the pebble thrown by Kyle.

"Kyle, wait!" Gwen yelled, but it was too late, Kyle was already rushing at the creature with her lightsaber in hand.

Raiden's eyes quickly widened teleporting in between Doomsday and Kyle.

Raiden used his staff to whack Doomsday square in the head, but he was merely backhanded aside by the still marching monster, who still had Kyle as its primary target.

Jack tried to get up, but couldn't.

Kyle stopped in her tracks as the monster approached her, growling as it's spikes extended…

Tears filled the two's eyes as they realized what was about to come.

"They need you..." Kyle began softly. "They need you more than me..."

The monster was now just feet away, as it lifted its hand up to rain down the finishing blow…

"I won't let you die for us..." She added, before closing her eyes. "I love you..."

_SLASH_!

Blood coated the ground, and for a split second…the world seemed to stop.

Jack blinked, before he looked down, and clenched his fists.

He stood up again, and said firmly.

"Go. I will hold it off...as long as I can. Just _go!_"

"Listen to him, we must!" Yoda rose his voice, something he almost never did. "To survive, flee we _must_"

Amelia watched the scene before her, as the monster began to stalk back towards Jack, who now activated his lightsaber.

"I won't leave them!" Amelia said, but was stopped by Gwen, who placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder.

Amelia froze, and looked at Gwen, who simply shook her head.

Anakin watched this, before he looked down, and grabbed Amelia by the arm, stopping her from joining her father as he fought tooth and nail to stop the monster.

As they teleported away in the bifrost...the last thing they saw was Jack falling to the ground, blood pooling around him, and the monster retracting its spiked fist from his chest…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Okay...looks like...that did it!" Kowalski exclaimed. "We closed the black hole! That should stop these anomalies..."

Superman, Wonder Woman, and Shazam all took a breath, as it took their combined strength pushing the black hole from opposing sides, combined with Superman's Heat Vision to at least seal the anomaly shut for good.

Even Drew had to take a breath of relief, glad that this was over.

"Mission accomplished, my friends…" Drew gave a proud smirk. "I appreciate the assistance Billy… Diana…"

"It was no problem at all, Drew…" Wonder Woman smiled. "It's just a shame we haven't spoken with each other more often as of late."

"Agreed there." Drew nodded. "Perhaps soon we can have more social calls instead of ones that are solely business related."

"Glad I could help put an _end _to these anomalies as well." Shazam added. "Maybe now we won't get any more surprises… Or at least, not as _many_."

"Guys!" The voice of Anakin exclaimed frantically on the communicator. "Guys, are you there?!"

Drew's eyes widened a bit upon hearing the frantic tone in his voice.

Superman gave a frown, looking towards Earth's direction.

"Something is… not _right_." Superman muttered.

"What is it, Master? Can you hear me?..." Drew asked his master.

"We need you _all _back here _now!_" Anakin replied, before hesitating. "We need Clark, Diana and Billy! Something's...here and it's...it's unstoppable!"

"_What_?..." Drew's eyes widened. "What do you _mean _'unstoppable'-"

He then paused, his expression falling as a thought crossed his mind,

"Are Kenzi and Adia okay?..." He asked much more softly now.

"It's not at South Park, but it will be in a matter of hours." Anakin replied.

"We'll meet you all there." Superman told everyone in the ship with a determined scowl. "Whatever has decided to turn up at our planet this time will _not _succeed! It will fall just like the rest of those who have threatened our once peaceful world."

With that, Superman zoomed off faster than anyone could blink, followed closely by Wonder Woman and Shazam.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Amelia held Maisie as her little sister sobbed. Both princess' eyes were red from tears, but Amelia was trying her best to keep it together, but she just...couldn't. Her parents...were dead. Again.

Calvin was nearby, looking at the ground, a mixture of a sad and angry expression on his face.

Kylie was nearby, holding a crying Ben, while Kyla sat with them, a scared expression on her face as well.

To be honest, everyone hated this feeling. Just being...stuck here. Waiting for that monster to arrive. Especially since they had just realized that Gwen had stayed behind...

Amelia couldn't help but look down towards her stomach, realizing now that her child would not get to meet his or her grandparents…

And might be born into a world of death and destruction, like she was…

The cycle was repeating itself…

Dylan sat beside Kylie and Ben, and placed a hand on Kylie's shoulder. Kylie flinched a bit. However, when she realized it was just her fiance, she simply leaned onto his shoulder, trying her best to stay composed.

"I'm...so sorry for your loss.." Thor spoke to Jack's children. "Your parents were...great people.'

Ahsoka sat off to the side, by herself. She frowned right along with Jack's children, feeling sorry not only for them, but for the now late Bruce Banner and Clint Barton, as well as every other innocent civilian slaughtered at the hands of that _monster_.

The events replayed in her head over and over again… She actually felt genuine _fear _in this moment.

Was it because of the creature itself? Was it because of what it may eventually _do_? Or perhaps maybe it was because she didn't know how they were going to stop it?

In reality… it was all of the above.

"As...were Bruce and Clint." Kylie replied. "None of those people deserved what happened...that monster...took someone from all of us, today."

"What...are we going to do?" Kyla couldn't help but ask timidly.

"Hmm…" Yoda looked down, his eyes closed with his thoughts running rather wild. "Nothing we can do, there is… However, lose all hope, we must not."

Yoda looked up, before he added,

"A savior in one of us, there may be."

As Yoda said this, they could hear it. The sound of the monster closing in. It was little more than a half mile from the town now, down the road.

"I- Wha- We-" Ahsoka shot to her feet, her face paling as she turned to Anakin. "What do we _do_, Master? We certainly can't _fight _that thing!"

When Anakin remained silent, she turned to Yoda,

"Master Yoda!?" Ahsoka asked more frantically.

However, Yoda remained rather vague, simply closing his eyes and looking up.

Then...they heard it…

As Doomsday approached the first denizens of South Park, it just so happened to be a trio of little kids playing outside.

The ground once again shook with every step it made, and while two of the kids ran away, one little girl in particular was not so lucky…

She tripped due to the shaking of Doomsday's footsteps, which caused her to cry and render her defenseless.

The girl faced up at Doomsday, before she let out a shriek at the monster looking down at her with his piercing red eyes.

"AHHH!"

Doomsday did not react. Instead, he watched as the girl cried, as he extended the spikes on his fists. Doomsday lifted his hand up and finally swung it down to end the girl's life…

But it was caught…

Doomsday looked at the one in particular who had done this, before he saw the scowling form of Superman.

"You've done _enough _harm, trespasser! Time for you to get _out _of my planet…"

_POW!_

Superman sent a punch directly into Doomsday's face, which sent the monster flying directly through a nearby building.

Wonder Woman and Shazam, who were not far behind him, saw this occur before they looked down at the little girl.

Wonder Woman waved Shazam to go on ahead, as she knelt down to comfort the girl.

"Do not _worry_, Sister… You are not alone anymore." Wonder Woman smiled, which in turn earned one out of the girl, as she helped her back to her feet to get her to safety.

As she watched this, Kylie couldn't help but feel a sense of hope fill her being.

"Don't. Hold. Back." She said firmly to Superman, Wonder Woman and Shazam. She wanted justice for her father, mothers, and all the others this monster had murdered.

"Our final hope, they may be." Yoda admitted, which earned a gulp out of Ahsoka. Never before has she felt so vulnerable before. But then again she had never encountered beings as _powerful _as this before!

It was all so _surreal_, not to mention terrifying…

Doomsday stood back up to its feet, not at all hurt by Superman's powerful punch. The monster punched its way back through the wall of the building and back out into the open, where Superman hovered above him.

The two studied each other, as if trying to figure out the next move.

Finally, Superman decided to make one, as his eyes began to glow red, shooting his Heat Vision directly into Doomsday's head.

However, as the sounds of his Heat Vision were definitely heard bouncing off of Doomsday's face, the monster continued to stalk forward, much to Clark's surprise and shock.

Superman increased the blast of his Heat Vision as Doomsday was now feet away from him, however, this would not matter…

Doomsday leapt up at Superman at such a height that _shocked _him, before he was grabbed out of the air.

On his way back down, Doomsday slammed Superman into the ground, creating a small crater in its wake.

"We have to get the people out of here." Dylan said to the others. "We have to evacuate the civilians."

"Avengers, gather the people nearest to the fighting. The rest of us will try to contain the fighting to that area as best we can. Kenny can gather the fleet to evacuate the civilians." Kylie instructed.

Superman laid face down in the crater, using his arms to raise his head up ever slowly. The extraterrestrial monster known as Doomsday began to stomp towards Superman, instantly recognizing him as the most powerful lifeform around. Thus, that would be its first target set for termination.

However, as Superman looked up, his eyes glowed red as he gritted his teeth, which caused Doomsday to pause and stare curiously. It would be this curiosity that would cause Superman's heat vision to blast Doomsday backwards and crash through a building just a moment later..

Dylan watched the fight, temporarily feeling a sense of renewed hope upon seeing that, though it was quickly dashed when Doomsday crashed through the building once more, this time charging quickly in Superman's direction, a giant roar escaping its mouth,

_ROAR!_

It echoed for many miles, as the abominable lifeform ran full speed towards a Superman who had just risen back to his feet.

Superman widened his eyes, firing his Heat Vision at it once more, but this time… it seemed to be unaffected as it ran through the continuous blast, grabbing Superman by the throat with its large hand.

Superman's heat vision faltered, as he was slowly lifted off the ground by his neck, a sharp pain beginning to pierce into his neck the higher he was lifted.

"Clark!" Amelia yelled in horror, readying to activate the Omnitrix.

However, with a growl, Superman used both of his hands to slap either side of Doomsday's head to stun him, before ramming his shoulder into it to get it off.

Doomsday slid back from the blow, dragging concrete along with him, before it looked up at Superman once more.

Superman took some deep breaths, staring the monster down who was just feet away. It was at that moment both alien and monster knew…

Only one of them was getting out alive.

The characters kept watching, realizing that fact too. And it was clear that the fate of the planet was at stake here. If Clark lost…

Kylie held Ben close, praying that their friend would come through. They knew how powerful he was...but this _beast _seemed strong enough to go toe to toe with him…

It was a near impossibility to watch the fight closely, as with every blow that landed, a shockwave would lightly hit any onlooker's face, forcing them to close their eyes. It was like a large gust of wind almost…

That's how they knew just how much power was on display here. Clark had fought before, but never this hard…

It was like for one of the first times in one on one combat, he was being forced to step outside his comfort zone, and go all out.

But there was that part of Clark that just _could _not do it… While he could probably destroy this thing in a few hits if he was lucky, that would simply mean this planet's entire destruction.

Something he would _never _allow.

He was at a loss. He was cornered almost. Either way, he would lose.

The _world _would lose.

But he of all people knew… they were relying on him. Relying on him to keep pushing forward.

And that's exactly what he would do.

He had a plan now. And for this plan to work, he needed to get Doomsday away from here.

Clark knew he would eventually tire out and lose if he didn't use the full extent of his power, and to successfully do that…

They needed to be in Outer Space, away from the planet, and away from innocent lives.

Dylan watched the fight, and it was in that moment that he began to sense something else. Something...was coming. He couldn't quite describe it, but it felt like-

"Admiral!" A soldier yelled to Kenny. "You need to get a shield over South Park now! Headquarters is reporting...a missile moving towards South Park..."

"Are you fucking _kidding _me!?" Kenny responded, before he exhaled sharply, looking off to the side for a moment, before he returned to reality just a moment later. "I want that shield _activated_, and I want it _now_! Evacuate the town!"

Dylan turned to Doomsday and Superman, before he got an idea.

"Clark!" He yelled. "The missile! Use the missile against that thing!"

Superman narrowly dodged a powerful punch from Doomsday, but growled when he was still slashed across his chest, drawing some blood.

Hearing Dylan's words, Superman knew he needed to act quickly.

As if on cue, it looked as if a perfect set up would fall into Clark's lap _after _all!

"D- Diana! Billy! Distract this thing!" Superman exclaimed as he ducked down below another punch, using his breath to blow the monster backwards.

Having gotten the little girl from earlier to safety, Wonder Woman and Shazam didn't question Superman's order, as the two got down to distracting the beast.

_CRASH!_

Billy sent some lightning down on top of Doomsday's head, which did nothing more to it than causing it to turn around.

"Hey, ugly! This way!" Shazam taunted, before sending another bolt of lightning down onto its head.

Doomsday growled, but instinctively saw them as insignificant, and tried to turn back towards Superman. However-

Wonder Woman's lasso wrapped around its body, causing Doomsday to struggle in place, its primal growl increasing in volume.

"You'd better- _Woah_! Get this thing _soon_, Clark!" Wonder Woman yelled as she gripped onto her lasso, Doomsday dragging her feet as it walked towards Superman, still dead set on him.

Cocking backwards, Superman zoomed forward just in time, as Doomsday snapped Wonder Woman's lasso and got free.

_BAM!_

Doomsday was punched into the air, as Superman wrapped his arms around it, keeping the monster locked in an iron grip.

However, it would be a _challenge_, because all the while, Superman felt punches and sharp spikes piercing into his skin as he continued flying upwards.

Superman kept his eyes closed and his teeth gritted, trying his best to fight through the pain. And it _was _excruciating! Any regular man would have been killed after _one _of those blows, but Clark kept pushing forward, knowing how many people he would save this day.

As he pushed the Monster upwards, there was a tremendous explosion. The missile had gone off but, by this point, they were just above the shield. Had Superman been a second late or a few feet closer to the ground, the missile would have shot past them and destroyed South Park.

But the missile had been stopped, and the town had been saved, at least for the moment.

As he watched this, Dylan narrowed his eyes.

"Who did this..." He growled, seething at the thought of somebody nuking them. After all the referendums and acts of mercy and charity and attempts at rapprochement, these nations had betrayed them yet again…

"Someone who _threatens _this Earth…" Raiden crossed his arms as he shook his head. "As you will learn as Emperor, young one, as I have learned as Earthrealm's Protector over the millennia… it _never _seems to end."

"No..." Dylan said, taking that realization in. "It never seems to end..."

"They shall be dealt with…" Raiden spoke, before turning to Dylan. "But with the Emperor now _dead_, I now ask _you_… What will _you _do about this?"

All eyes turned to Dylan, before he looked to Kylie, who nodded for him to speak.

"We're going to bring those responsible to justice and we're going to end this madness. Earth will be reunited, regardless of the machinations of the tyrants who have done everything in their power to stop us." He declared. "Kenny, mobilize the Navy, and when this is over, I want every independent nation on Earth looking up at a star destroyer. And for those who resist, invade."

"In- _Invade_?" Wonder Woman's eyes narrowed in shock.

"We've shown too much mercy to our enemies." Caesarius spoke. "It's time that the Empire sends a message to all who consider threatening it. I agree, Dylan. There is no more room for independence or nationalism. This planet needs to be united under a strong Empire, no longer beholden to the whims of the rich or different tribes."

"I imagine there will be _some _of those who oppose this, however…" Kenny sighed, the corner of his eyes looking directly in Drew's direction, who just stood there with a thoughtful frown of his own.

"Probably because he is a man who knows that brute force is _not _the only solution…" Wonder Woman spoke. "Listen, I am a warrior, myself. All the Amazon are. But it is _because _of all the warfare these past centuries that have _caused _the generalizations of men by my Sisters…"

"It is time to abandon the past." Kylie spoke up. "The idea of nations, of races, of a divided humanity needs to left to rot in the ash bin of history, just as Communism and Fascism had to die. It is time to end this back and forth, and end it completely. We've tried to accommodate them for years, and they attempted to nuke us, and our citizens."

She looked up. "Henceforth, nations will lose all remaining legal and political power. The Empire will take over the entire planet, which will be placed under a single planetary governor. It is time to move on. This planet has a choice. Resist or give in. And if they resist, submit or _die_!"

Ahsoka kind of winced at those final words, glancing over at her Master, Anakin, to see how he might react to Kylie's small speech.

"The innocent need a firm, guiding hand to make sure they're protected." Anakin spoke. "As long as the people are kept safe, I say we do what needs to be done."

"I-" Ahsoka's gentle voice hesitated, before she spoke up. "-But what _if _they are but a common family? I can understand the leaders and politicians to an extent… but… should an everyday civilian really _die _based on something they may not believe in?"

"The nations of the world should have considered that before they sent a nuke at us. They weren't at all concerned with our people here. They sought to hurt us, to kill our people, our families, our children." Dylan spoke. "An eye for an eye."

"Sometimes sacrifices are _required_… to attain peace and prosperity." Raiden spoke to Ahsoka, trying to reassure her, and also Wonder Woman. "Sometimes a forceful hand is needed to reign the lost crowd back into a state of common sense and stability."

"We've been at war off and on for six years now. We have to draw the line now, or we doom ourselves to an eternity of this." Geoff now spoke.

"Drew…" Wonder Woman shook her head, not knowing how else to put things. Ahsoka looked over at Drew as well, who seemed to be staring off with a blank expression.

"Oh yes," Kenny sighed. "Here we go…"

"Drew," Kylie began, shaking her head. "We've tried to gain peace for years now. Now whether you like it or not, we're stopping this-"

"Russia…" Drew cut her off, beginning to humorlessly chuckle a bit. "Russia tried to nuke us, right after that _monster _took your father away from you! Took my brother away from _me_!"

Drew turned to Kylie, an eerie smile on his face.

"And had that nuke landed, not only would you be dead… but also me… Your _child_! _My _children! EVERYONE'S children!"

Everyone took a step back as he suddenly yelled, his aggression beginning to rise.

Tears began to form in his eyes, as an ominous frown now formed on his lips.

"Well, after all we've suffered, I'm _sick _of it!" Drew shook his head, before suddenly yelling, "Kill them! Kill them _all_! I _hate _them!"

As he finished, his eyes began to glow a slight yellow as he took some deep breaths.

"Wipe them out." Kylie said as she turned to Kenny again. "_All _of them. Burn Moscow to the ground under the guns of our Navy and dismantle every national government on Earth. Caesarius, oversee the establishment of new regional governments to replace them. But...no other killings. No rape. No pillaging. No other executions. We're sending a message."

"Why only stop there? With _Russia_?" Drew eerily suggested. "The time has come to teach _everyone _a lesson! You wanna go through with this? You wanna rule this Empire the way your Daddy did? Now you have the chance to do it _better_!"

"_Drew_!" Wonder Woman snapped, grabbing hold of his shoulder. "That is _enough_!"

Drew took some deep breaths, before he started to drift slowly back to reality, beginning to realize just what he had said.

"I don't know what has become of you…" Wonder Woman shook her head. "But I'm _disappointed_… Clearly you are not yourself anymore."

"None of us are." Kylie spoke softly. "You and your people have had the luxury of escaping most of the fighting, or having powers, but for the everyday person...they've been watching their loved ones die for years, it has to stop."

"That's how you feel?" Wonder Woman spoke, giving a sorrowful frown as she looked down at Drew, before looking seriously back at Kylie. "Then best of luck to you, Empress… It is clear my work here is _finished_."

"Either you're with us...or against us." Anakin spoke, looking away. "We do not wish to fight you, but we will defend ourselves from this aggression."

"Then do what you must, Master Jedi…" Wonder Woman looked at him, before beginning to walk away. "But stay _away _from Themyscira… If you come near, don't think we won't defend ourselves in kind…"

As they watched her walk away, Dylan looked down, pondering another thought.

"And what of Clark?" He couldn't help but wonder aloud. "And the Jedi? And the Avengers?"

"Clark?" Wonder Woman had to think out loud one final time. "Clark would _never _join something so… _vile_. He wishes to _protect _the innocents. Not… herd them around like a bunch of sheep."

"That's all they are..." Kylie couldn't help but reply. "The person is smart, but people are fearful, and extremist. My father refused to see that, even if he tried to stop it. But right now, it's clear that this planet is insane. It needs a guiding hand to keep the peace."

Wonder Woman could only scoff as she continued to walk away.

"Di- Diana… _Wait_-" Drew shakily spoke up, before she turned towards him.

"Don't try to convince me otherwise, Drew… You might not realize what is happening right now, but in time, you will _see_… Until you snap out of this, I'm afraid that includes _you _as well…"

Wonder Woman frowned, before gently saying,

"Goodbye, Drew…" She looked off to the side, before she added, "I've always-"

Wonder Woman drifted off, before just waving her hand off, and flew into the air, out of sight in a matter of seconds.

Drew shook his head as well, covering his face with his hands, the yellow in his eyes now gone, but the anguish and conflict in his heart still _very _much alive…

For a split second, Kylie couldn't help but feel like she was being watched. And even worse...she could almost sense the _disappointment_.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Superman felt weak by this point. His destination was near, but the constant puncturing and powerful blows by Doomsday began to get to him the more he held onto it.

Superman was even forced to punch back after awhile, just to get maybe a _second _of relief from the pain.

Doomsday continuously roared as it attacked Superman, almost sensing the pain it was instilling into the Man Of Steel's being. No emotion, as usual, was shown, however.

It wasn't anything personal against Superman, nor did Doomsday show any fear of the current situation unfolding before it. It simply had the _one _goal of killing Superman, before finding its way to another target.

All life was to be eradicated, and it didn't care who it was or how.

Superman gritted his teeth as he saw the destination out in the distance: The _Sun_!

It would not be long now before-

Superman's vision now became clouded, as one of Doomsday's spikes punctured his chest. He prevented it from going too deep so as to kill him, but it took practically _all _the strength he had left…

It was only and _only _due to such strength that the spike hadn't punctured his heart by now…

However, much like anyone else, there was only so much the Man Of Steel could take…

Sensing he was about to go unconscious, Superman knew it was now or _never_.

Clenching his fists, Superman cocked back as his eyes began to glow red, before he did it…

_THWACK!_

A powerful punch went into Doomsday's jaw, before the monster's spike exited Superman's body, beginning to hurl towards the Sun's direction.

A final blast of heat vision made certain that Doomsday couldn't regain his balance to finish the job, as Doomsday was at last… blasted directly into the Sun's unmerciful being.

Seeing Doomsday disappear into the solar system's mighty star, Superman's vision slowly faded, before blackness was all he saw…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A vast Imperial Navy fleet had gathered near Pax'Cyran, preparing to secure the Earth. On the bridge of the _Executor_, Palenix looked over the armada.

"Sir, we're receiving orders from Earth. The Lord High Admiral confirmed what happened. We are ready to reinforce the existing defense fleet to pacify the planet." A crewman reported.

"Good. Set course for Earth." Palenix said as he sat in his command chair. "When we arrive, deploy the fleet across all seven continents."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Dangerous mission..." The voice spoke. "You better have enough to triple my rate."

"I'm sure you're up to the task… With my original offer in mind..." Drew crossed his arms as they sat in the interrogation room inside of a max security Imperial Prison. "If not… I _could _always go to someone else…"

"I'll take it. That deal you offered is...acceptable. I assume I will get safe passage off this rock?"

"That was in the deal, yes…" Drew confirmed, definitely a different look in his eyes than has ever been seen before. "You will get your weapons and belongings back, and I'll even throw in a ship. Now, are you in? Or are you out?"

"I'll take it. Anything's better than this stinkhole..."

"I'm glad we understand each other…" Drew humorlessly smirked, before standing out of his chair and knocking on the metal door, signalling the talk with the prisoner was over.

No one could hear their conversation, as Drew had hacked the security camera before stepping inside.

When an Imperial Guard opened the door, Drew told him,

"Get me the Warden." Drew then turned back to the prisoner in question. "We have arranged a little… _pardon _agreement."

"A..._pardon_?" The Guard stuttered.

"Do you _question _me, soldier?" Drew's eyes widened, sounding a bit more aggressive than he meant to.

The Guard's eyes widened, before he shook his head quickly.

"No sir."

"Then go get the Warden." Drew repeated. "The sooner we get this transaction over with, the sooner our lives can resume."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dylan looked out the window of the Headquarters, watching as the fleet that had rallied over South Park now struck off to secure the rest of the world. Reports of some resistance, primarily in the Middle East and Sub-Saharan Africa, were received, but they were all liquidated rapidly. The main fleet under Palenix was now looming over Russia, ready to destroy Moscow.

"Look at them flee…" Kenny chuckled, gazing down at the civilians who saw the massive fleet above them. "Guess they'll think next time before they launch a nuclear warhead at us…"

"It feels good, alright. It's nice to finally end all this back and forth..." Thonaloc agreed.

Helo Roslia looked down, not necessarily agreeing with the other's sentiment. He had served the New Cyrannian Republic before it was absorbed by the Empire, and to be honest...doing this didn't sit right with him. He didn't blame the Empire for wanting revenge, but was this the right way to do it?

"In position, Lord High Admiral." Tector Decimius reported. "Shall we commence the bombardment of the city?"

Kenny looked at the civilians on the camera before him, before one in particular caught his eye.

It appeared to be a mother clutching her young son and daughter, as if knowing what fate awaited them. She gave them a kiss, before looking up into the sky tearfully.

Kenny frowned at this, before a few seconds later Tector Decimius repeated,

"Lord High Admiral?"

Kenny turned to him with that same frown, before his brow furrowed.

"You may fire when ready…" Kenny told him.

Decimius frowned, but nodded, and turned to the city.

"On my command," Decimius began, and the guns of the fleet began to pick their targets.

However, at that moment, a message was received.

"Lord High Admiral, this is ISA. We've successfully assassinated the Russian President and have taken the rest of their government prisoner." An agent reported with a voice masker.

"W- _What_!?" Kenny's eyes widened. "Who _is _this? Speak, agent! What is your badge number?"

"6728432." The agent reported. "We thought you had received the message that we would arrive? Either way, the Kremlin is our's."

After confirming the number to be a genuine one, Kenny now had to stand there in confusion. Just what had _happened_? How did this information slip past him?

"You… have taken control of Russia?" Kenny questioned with less authority, wanting to confirm what he thought he had heard.

"We had some help. Apparently, some of their officers didn't want their families to pay for the oligarch's mistakes, and helped us take the Kremlin. They are offering to surrender the forces all over the country in exchange for the safety of the civilians." The agent replied.

Kenny looked back towards the camera now, only to see the still tearful mother still looking up into the sky, wondering why they weren't dead yet.

Kenny's face hardened, but he gave another order,

"Cease order to fire. Withdraw."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

While the destruction of Moscow had been avoided, the Empire had not withdrawn from the nations which they had occupied. Indeed, it was obvious now that the planet, almost every inch of it, was under absolute Imperial control.

Dylan watched this, before looking down. He had a feeling Drew had something to do with this…

How? He had no idea, but even still…

"You are clearly dying to tell me something…" Drew suddenly spoke, catching Dylan a bit off guard. Drew was still looking down, seemingly texting someone on his phone. "Do so if you must."

"Why didn't you interfere?" Dylan asked incredulously. "Beyond that? Why did you let us do what you always warned Jack not to do?"

"And why would I interfere?" Drew asked, not a hint of anger or anything in his voice. "How would I have stopped you? How could I have stopped Jack? I find it easier nowadays to simply let the cards fall as they may…"

"You were Batman. You always had a plan." Dylan pointed out. "Surely you wouldn't just...let us do this without a reason?"

Drew looked up from his phone, before a twinkle in his eye was shown, as well as a smirk that lasted maybe half a second, before he looked back down at his phone.

"Perhaps you're correct… But perhaps you're wrong as well…" Drew cryptically responded.

Dylan frowned, before turning back around.

"Regardless, you saved lives today. Russia paid for their mistake when we killed the Oligarchs after they were taken prisoner. Maybe now the bleeding can finally stop..."

"I saved lives?" Drew asked of Dylan, before getting up while acting oblivious. "I don't know what you mean by that…"

"None of us, from Geoff, or Caesarius, or any of the others, sent Kenny that message. I ordered them to go along with it. Few can hack our communications servers, and fewer still have the respect to be trusted when they do..."

"Hmm…" Drew nodded his head while facing the opposite way. "Your detective skills are admirable in their own right. So then… I assume you are aware of Cad Bane?"

"Yes. I am. The blue guy with red eyes who's _not _on our side..." Dylan shrugged.

"Listen, kid…" Drew turned around, before looking around to make sure no one else was around, before looking back to Dylan. "If I may give some advice… Try trusting those you may not have trusted before… Not completely, but _enough_… That little arrangement with a bounty hunter saved _countless _lives today, at the cost of a few."

Drew was silent for a bit, before he finished,

"And if we can keep _that _happening instead of the chaos the past five or six years have brought us?" Drew shook his head. "Well, then… Why not _do _it? You follow _this _advice, and you'll be a greater Emperor than perhaps Jack was."

Dylan frowned at that, but he nodded nevertheless.

"Well, your advice is always welcome. I will try my best to follow it." Dylan said, pondering over the idea of actually being Emperor.

Drew's phone went off again, before he looked at the text.

"It's Kenzi again…" Drew informed Dylan. "She got her a new phone. Can hardly get her off of it." Drew chuckled, actually giving a genuine smile for perhaps the first time today.

Seeing Dylan was still silent, Drew looked up at him and added,

"I'm meeting her and Adia for lunch to just… catch up. I'm not really around as much as I should be, but… I'm certainly trying more and more these days."

More silence reigned, before Drew said,

"You and your family are _welcome _to join us. Well… If you want. I'm not one for giving out invites too often…"

"Thank you, Drew. I'm sure Kylie will like that." Dylan replied with a sad smile, before adding. "May the Force be with you."

Drew gave a nod, before replying,

"And may the Force be with _you_…"

With that, he slowly turned and walked off, leaving Dylan in his thoughts.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Welcome, everyone." Tyromairon spoke. "Today, our people were met with unimaginable tragedy. Superman...is missing. The Emperor and one of his empresses are gone. And our people...were viciously attacked by a monster we had no chance of stopping and it was only through the efforts of Superman that he was stopped."

The Oikoumene Lord looked down, before continuing.

"Today, we read the will left by the Emperor in the event of his passing, and begin to pick up the pieces of the tragedy this monster brought to our people. I would like to thank each and every one of you for attending this ceremony, and it is with a heavy heart that we read the will of the Emperor this day."

Amelia looked down, sitting next to Billy. She took a deep breath, trying to keep her composure, but the pain was just...too much. It didn't help that the hormones were kicking in as well.

Billy was just as upset, feeling rather guilty he couldn't have done more to help Clark fight Doomsday. But he knew he wouldn't have been able to do much more than what he had already been able to do.

Seeing his girlfriend in pain, he turned to face her, whispering,

"Are you gonna be okay, babe?"

Amelia looked at him. "I...I miss mom and dad...Why...why does this keep happening?! Why can't things just...get better?" She whimpered. "How will..." Amelia stopped, looking away, avoiding Billy's gaze.

"How will what?..." Billy asked her, managing to catch her drift off.

Amelia looked up, tears in her eyes. "I...don't know how you will react to this. I...don't want to lose you. Please...please don't hate me, Billy."

"Amelia, calm down…" Billy chuckled in worry, holding onto her hand. "Babe, why would you think such a thing? What's the matter?"

"I'm...I'm..." Amelia stuttered. "I'm pregnant."

Billy's grip immediately loosened, as his eyes now widened, and his face paled.

"W- Wh- What?..." Billy asked her.

"I'm pregnant, Billy." Amelia whimpered.

"Y- You're certain?..." Billy's nervous tone of voice was visible, and his eyes grew wider.

"Yes. I...took a test yesterday. I'm pregnant with a baby boy..."

"I- B- But that's… impossible…" Billy muttered.

"But we-" Amelia began, before Billy stood up, kissing her on the top of her head.

"I… am gonna step outside for a bit. Get some air. Be back soon, okay?" Billy said with a meek smile.

Amelia didn't smile back, and just nodded, before looking down, a thoughtful expression on her face as he exited the building.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Simba walked forward, a pained, expression on his face as he stared forward, avoiding the gazes of Nala and their cubs, who were on the brink of adolescence by now.

"Mom?" Kopa asked Nala. "Is...dad okay?"

"Well, Kopa," Nala spoke in her usual gentle voice, looking to the side as if thinking of how to phrase her words. "His mother and _father_… And well, your _grandparents_, have… passed away."

"They...what?" Kopa asked, his eyes wide.

"I meant to tell you cubs sooner…" Nala frowned, as Kiara's eyes widened as well at the news. "But your father was so distraught… I didn't want to bring it up on the way over here."

"They…" Kiara looked down, her ears folding behind her head. "They're just… _gone_? Just like that? We hardly even _knew _them…"

"That is the unfortunate truth, Kiara…" Nala frowned, nuzzling her daughter to comfort her. "But this world is a wicked and _awful _place sometimes… And for every tragedy this world experiences, it takes a lot of good people with it."

Nala looked to the side, before quietly finishing sorrowfully,

"Such as your _other _grandparents…"

Kopa looked down, stunned. He didn't know Jack and Kyle very well, but given how much Simba loved them, and spoke of Jack in the same tone of admiration that he spoke of Mufasa, the news hit him hard.

"I'm...I can't believe this." Kopa said, before Simba spoke.

"It's not easy..." Simba said, speaking for the first time in hours, before he looked to the others. "But at the very least, having my family here makes it easier...Thank you for coming...It really does mean so much."

"Well, of _course_, Daddy…" Kiara frowned, confused as to why he would think such a thing, as them potentially not coming for this. "We wouldn't dare miss it. What was it you told me? That 'we are one'? We all need each other, and that is what we are doing today…"

Simba smiled at that, before nuzzling both of his cubs. "I'm proud of both of you. You'll make fine leaders when the time comes. If that is what you wish." He added, looking at Kiara, knowing full well she didn't like the idea of being queen.

"'Leader'… Blegh…" Kiara muttered, not at all pleased with such an idea.

No, she wanted to just be _free_… Do her own _thing_… Be what she _wanted _to be and saw as just.

Kopa chuckled at that. "What could be so bad about being a leader, anyway, sis?"

"All that responsibility placed on your shoulders…" Kiara answered quickly. "The stresses of making sure the people are all in line and okay. The high expectations and standards set forth in your path… No _thanks_. I don't need all that stress as Queen…"

Nala sighed, though smiled, trying to be as supportive to her daughter as possible.

"True, there's a lot of hard work… But there _is _a lot of perks as well." Nala told her.

"Yeah…?" Kiara spoke, before she made it clear her stance wasn't gonna budge. "Still, no thanks…"

Simba chuckled, before replying. "Don't worry, we love you either way."

They continued for a little while, before reaching the place of the funeral. When they got there, Simba noticed Billy.

"Shazam." He said with a saddened smile. "How...are my sisters doing?"

Billy quickly turned away, as put his hand up towards his eye, as if wiping something away.

"Wait… is that dude… _crying_?" Kiara questioned aloud.

"_Kiara_…" Nala emphasized, scolding her for the rude comment.

"Sorry…" Kiara apologized, looking to the side in a bit of guilt.

"Simba, is it?" Billy spoke in as normal a tone he could. "It's been awhile, so I've heard… Good to meet Amelia's 'long lost brother'!" He forced a chuckle as he finished.

"Yes, I'm Simba." Simba replied, before his smile faded. "I remember Amelia told me about you, and how you were one of the greatest heroes out here."

"Oh… _God_." Billy spoke, burying his face into his hands. It was obvious that Simba's statement only piled more guilt on top of him.

"What...is it?" Kopa asked tentatively.

"Yeahhh…" Kiara looked at him while cocking her head to the side. "Are you… alright?"

"Well…" Billy sniffled, though angrily wiped away another tear, mad at himself for crying. "Not particularly…"

"What happened?" Simba asked, getting worried, before the door opened.

"Billy, Amelia asked-" Dylan stopped when he saw Simba and his family.

"You...must be Simba, Kylie and Amelia's older brother…" He said with a slightly friendly, if sad smile. He looked to Billy, who finally exhaled sharply, standing up off the curb.

"Y'know what? Fine. I'll say it! I'm… I'm _scared_, okay? I'm _scared _of being a father!" Billy admitted, releasing all his emotions at once.

Everyone's eyes widened at that, Kiara taking a step back, before muttering,

"Wow… That was a turnaround…"

Dylan blinked, before looking down. "Could...you guys give us a moment?" He asked Simba, who nodded in understanding, before leading his family in.

"Yeah…" Billy sniffled once more, though his face was now dry. "I know what you're gonna say… I'm 'a piece of shit' for thinking this way, right? That I'm too mentally unstable to be a dad anyways? What with all my childhood traumas and lingering fears and whatnot… Is that it? Because, well…" Billy looked down, before finishing,

"You'd be right…"

"No...it's understandable..." Dylan sighed, looking to the side. "I've been in your position, and let me just say...it's not something to take lightly. But...you're not a piece of shit, dude. You've been through a lot, man, and frankly, I understand why you're scared, but..."

He shook a head. "The fact that you care about the kid enough to worry about if you would be a good father already shows that you care about him or her. It's not easy, but parenting is one of the most rewarding things ever."

"But…" Billy sighed. "How can I expect to be a father… when I haven't even had a father of my own? Hell, I didn't even have a _mother_… I don't know _what _having parents is like… How am I supposed to be one for this kid I haven't even _met _yet?"

"Follow your instincts." Dylan said honestly. "Honestly, that's what most of parenting is. Do what you believe is right. And besides, you won't be doing it alone. I think you and Amelia will be good parents."

Billy took some more breaths, before he asked,

"You really think so?"

"Yes. You can. You just need to try."

"Ugh…" Billy hung his head down. "I've probably already upset Amelia _big _time, haven't I? Just walking out of her own parents' funeral service."

"She's mad, but...she's worried about you. She asked me to get you to make sure you were okay." Dylan replied.

"Well then…" Billy stood up, before putting on a grin. "As Freddy likes to tell me, 'it's time to be a man'..."

"Er, well…" Billy paused. "Actually I hear Freddy say that to _himself _every morning in the shower as part of his 'pep talk'. But still, the same meaning applies."

"True..." Dylan chuckled, before he paused. "Let's go. Those girls need us right now."

"Let's do it…" Billy agreed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"To Drew, Jack left his lightsaber and a permanent position as advisor to the Emperor and Empress, equal in authority to the President." Tyromairon read off of the will. "To Dylan, he left Stormbreaker. To Billy, Clark and Freddy, he left them positions as princes of the Empire and honorary members of his family, and freedom to defend the innocent as they see fit."

"You hear that, Dad?" Kenzi whispered to Drew with a meek smile. "That's _quite _a position that Uncle Jack has left you in. And his own _lightsaber_! Cool, isn't it?"

Drew looked down at his now biologically 12 year old daughter, before he forced a grin of his own, before nodding.

"I just wonder what he might have left you…" Drew spoke to her, before looking back up. "Quiet now, sweetheart. Let Tyromairon speak."

"Jack left Kenzi a bouquet of white roses." Tyromairon spoke, causing Drew's eyes to widen upon remembering that Bebe always loved those kind of flowers.

"Roses. That's… cool, I guess." Kenzi spoke, before looking up at her Dad. "Dad, why are you tearing up?"

"You wouldn't… fully understand, Kenzi." Drew sighed. "It's- Well… Your mother would never stop talking about those things whenever she'd see them."

"Ooh. My Mom liked them!?" Kenzi perked up, eager to learn this fact.

"Yes…" Drew looked down. "She did…"

Adia nuzzled him slightly, understanding his pain fully, and how much it still affected him.

"It's okay, Dad…" Adia whispered. "She'll always be with us… Remember?"

Drew looked out in the distance for a moment, before nodding.

"Yes…" He softly answered. "Yes, I remember."

He looked to Adia with a smile, and then down at Kenzi.

"You girls truly are a blessing… I- I'm glad that I still have you." He said. "I love you."

"We love you too, Dad." Adia grinned.

"Ooh, hey!" Kenzi then exclaimed. "Adia used to really love flowers too! Maybe I can give _half _of them to her, and I get to keep the other half!"

"That… would be nice. Thank you, Kenzi." Adia smiled at her sister, touched by the offer.

"Jack requested that Anakin and Padme raise Calvin."

Calvin's eyes widened, and he looked to Anakin and Padme. Padme smiled sympathetically, honored that Jack would trust them with his younger son. Anakin was in the same mindset. He really liked the kid, and to be honest, the idea of raising him gave both him and his wife a bit of hope. Especially given the fact that they couldn't raise Luke or Leia.

"And Jack requested that Drew keeps an eye on Maisie."

"Wait, what?" Drew's eyes widened, legitimately taken off guard. "Me?"

"Ooh! Maisie's gonna be my little sister?" Kenzi's face beamed. "That'd be so cool! Guess I'd be a big sister, myself."

"Wait- Tyromairon!" Drew interrupted, unsure if he heard him right, which caused Tyromairon to pause momentarily. "Did you say that… _I _am now in charge of caring for Maisie?"

"Yes, Jack said he trusted no-one else with caring for his youngest. Kyle and Gwen were in agreement. Kyle in particular said that she couldn't be safer with you." Tyromairon replied.

Drew looked over where the little girl sat, which was by her siblings, and saw that Maisie looked at him with wide eyes.

"Well…" Drew spoke softly. "She… doesn't have much place else she can go… And I definitely want to take the stress away from the rest of Jack's children as much as possible."

Drew looked at a rather ecstatic Kenzi, and a content Adia, before looking back to Maisie, walking a bit closer towards her.

"What do you think, Maisie? Will you… be okay, living with us?"

Maisie smiled a bit, even if it was a bit sad, before replying.

"Can...I call you dad?" She asked with a nervous smile.

That honestly touched Drew's conflicted heart in that moment. It honestly brought him back… Back to the old days.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_You're sure this is the way?" Drew asked in an unsure voice._

"_Uh, yes it is! I've lived here all my life, duh!" Bebe giggled._

"_Well, I'm just making sure." Drew returned with a laugh of his own._

"_You saying I don't know my directions?" Bebe gave a teasing look, cocking a brow._

"_Uhh… Oh look! There it is! Stark's Pond!" Drew exclaimed, trying to change the subject quickly. "Wow… You weren't kidding. This mountain town sure has its hot spots."_

"_C'mon…" Bebe grabbed his hand as Drew parked the car. "I know a place that's just perfect."_

"_Oh- Okay…" Drew nervously grinned, following her lead._

_It was their first date. Well… first date ALONE, that is. Ever since the disaster at the Japanese restaurant, they felt they needed another date to clear their head of high school's stresses._

"_Man, you weren't kidding, Bebe…" Drew looked out in awe as she leaned against his shoulder. "That sunset is fucking beautiful."_

"_Don't curse!" Bebe smacked his shoulder with a giggle. "It's not romantic when you say 'fuck'."_

"_Well, it can be…" Drew smirked, which earned another smack from Bebe to his shoulder._

"_Pft… You wish, pervert." Bebe smirked._

"_Oh yeah?" Drew smirked in kind._

"_Nope…" Bebe leaned back, crossing her legs as she gazed out at the sunset again. "Don't youuu bet on it!" She spoke in a singsong voice._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

The memory ended right there. It was… _strange_. Kind of random. But for some reason it made him feel so warm and _fuzzy_. A feeling that he had not felt very often.

Perhaps it had something to do with this 'Light Side' that Master Yoda kept rambling on about so much.

And just as the way he felt this feeling while dating Bebe all those years ago, to when he adopted Adia, to when Kenzi was born… He now felt it when Maisie asked him this simple yet meaningful question.

And so, Drew decided, it should be answered in a very similar vein.

"Only if I can call you my daughter…" Drew smiled.

Maisie smiled at that, and hugged her new father tightly, which caused virtually everyone present to smile. It was a welcome sight in these times, especially after all that happened.

Drew returned the embrace, smiling down at his new adopted daughter.

Just as was the case with Adia, adopted or not, that still didn't mean he wouldn't grow to love her as one of his own.

Drew knew it would be weird getting adjusted to such a thing, but after awhile… they would just be another part of the family!

Kylie and Amelia both smiled at that, the latter of whom leaned on Billy's shoulder, a happy smile on her face. It seemed that, despite all the pain of the fight with Doomsday...there was still hope.

"And finally, Jack requested that Kylie and Dylan lead the Empire, but that they would not forget their friends, their family, and their allies. And that the Empire remembered what it's mission was...peace and justice for everyone..." Tyromairon spoke, before looking at Kylie and Dylan.

"Kylie, Dylan?" He asked, causing all eyes to turn to them.

Kylie took a deep breath, before standing up, followed after by Dylan. They began to walk forward.

"Raiden, Drew, Anakin, Geoff, would you please join us?" He asked. "The time has come to welcome our new monarchs."

As said individuals walked towards the front, Drew looked towards Tyromairon, before asking,

"If I may, very quickly?"

Tyromairon nodded, and stood aside for a moment.

Drew stepped up into Tyromairon's spot, very briefly, looking at all the family, friends, and even just civilians in the audience who had come to pay their respects, before he spoke in a foreign tongue,

"Shàngdì bâoyòu tāmen de línghún, yuàn tiān fù shôuhù wômen…"

Obviously not many in the audience knew what exactly that meant, until Drew, just seconds later, translated the Traditional Chinese sentence into English,

"God bless their souls, and may the Heavenly Father watch over us all…"

Drew closed his eyes, making a cross with his hand, before stepping to the side.

"Amen," many of the civilians spoke, doing the same.

Kylie and Dylan approached, before they stood across from Tyromairon, Raiden, Drew, Anakin, and Geoff, before Geoff turned to Drew.

"I think it would only be fair if you did the honors here, Drew. Jack did leave you the power to do so, after all."

Drew nodded, before looking to Dylan and Kylie.

He was silent for a moment, before he smiled,

"Kylie, I have watched you grow from an energetic little girl, into the Empress that you shall become today. It is pretty strange, for me to say these words. It doesn't even feel like that long ago, but now here we are."

"And Dylan…" Drew looked to Dylan, before pointing at him teasingly, "The wife comes before the Empire, ya hear?"

Everyone had to chuckle at that, before Drew officially finished,

"Might I welcome to _everyone_, and officially introduce… the Emperor and _Empress _of the Dilanian Empire!"

Cheers rang out as Dylan and Kylie's hands intertwined, and they held them up together. It was official. They were the new monarchs of the Empire, and they would die to defend it.

"Empire eternal!" Dylan said with a smile, to which many of those present responded in kind.

"Empire eternal!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ah, beautiful day. Butterflies flying in the park and the sky is bright and blue..." Skipper began, before turning to his teen. "Perfect time for training! Heave, team, heave! Lift that boulder over the tree!"

"Skipper..." Kowalski breathed. "Forgive me...but...I'm not seeing the point of this...exercise!"

Kowalski, Rico and Private were trying to pull a boulder over a branch. A rope was tied to it, and they were 'training' in the words of Skipper.

"Oh, really?" Skipper asked. "What if the only way to save one of your Imperial brothers was to lift him as a team?"

"My Imperial brothers aren't...three ton boulders." Kowalski muttered, before-

"Wah hah!" A rather high pitched voice cried out, as said person jumped into the air, smashing the boulder with his fist, which caused the Penguins to fly forward, with Rico getting his face stuck in a beehive.

"AUGH! EE! OW!" Rico yelped as he began to run off, getting chased by bees.

"Damn…" The man in red overalls cursed, before calling out into a nearby path. "Theres-a no _coins _in here, Luigi! Any luck?"

"M- Mario?..." The shaky, yet deeper voice, also with an Italian accent, spoke. "I- I told you there was-"

"Oh, _out _with it, Luigi!" Mario said. "Enough-a with the stutter…"

"P- _Penguins_!" Luigi finally got out, in his usual scaredy cat tone.

"These-a guys?" Mario asked, motioning to the four penguins. "Luigi, you have to come out of that shell a bit… I've encountered _many _penguins on my adventures, and not _one _of them has ever-"

"All hands! Intruder alert!" Skipper yelled, leaping forward in a fighting stance. "Uh...all hands?" He asked, before seeing Kowalski and Private lying on the ground, while Rico kept running from the bees, now covered in sting welts.

"Well, I guess I'm going solo.." He shrugged, before he turned to Mario and Luigi. "Who are you and what are you doing in the Imperial Capital?! Don't make me take Rico off his leash-"

"Kaboom!"

There was an explosion, and the others turned to see Rico gasp, his face covered in smoke and soot, and blackened pieces of beehive all around him.

"Uh…make that Private." Skipper growled.

"Rrright…" Mario spoke with a cocked brow. "Listen, Mister Penguin, my name is Mario," he then motioned to the taller and lankier brother several feet away, still trying to hide, but peeking out slightly.

"And that is my brother, Luigi." Mario introduced, causing Luigi to dramatically fall out of his hiding spot as a snake hissed at him.

"He's uh…" Mario cleared his throat. "He's a bit much sometimes, but I still love him."

"Now then…" Mario crossed his arms. "What kingdom is this… 'Imperial Capital' in? Clearly not Ice Land, since it appears rather warm here. Are we near the Grass Land perhaps? Or the Pipe Maze?"

"Uh...you're in the Earthrealm Galaxy of the Dilania Realm?" Private offered nervously, before Kowalski slapped the back of his head,

"Dilania Galaxy of Earthrealm, actually. As for Kingdoms...you're technically in an Empire, which, while a monarchy, is actually-"

"Oh my God…" Luigi muttered. "Uh, Mario? He's starting to sound like Professor Egad. Should we be afraid?"

"Probably…" Mario quickly responded.

"Woah, overalls," Skipper said, referring to the blue overalls on Mario and Luigi. "We're friends, not foes. We haven't attacked yet, after all, and that's the only difference between the two."

"Dilania _Galaxy_, you say…" Mario stroked his chin thoughtfully. "Hmm… I've been to many galaxies, but I don't think there were any Power Stars located in this one."

"Power what?" Private asked. "I mean, we have Star Destroyers, but not power stars."

"I infiltrated a Dreadnought one time…" Mario brought up, recognizing what the term was similar to. "I needed to, in order to retrieve its Power Stars to eventually save the Princess and the entire Universe."

"And I _helped_!" Luigi spoke with a grin, most proud of himself.

Skipper cocked a brow. "You two...infiltrated...a dreadnought?" He asked, before bursting out laughing. "That's a good one! Any more good jokes?!"

"I remember the time I roasted a penguin who made fun of me with a Fire Flower…" Mario spoke rather grimly, which caused the other penguins to gulp in fear, though Skipper's eyes just widened.

"You know...maybe you did infiltrate a Dreadnought...By the way, if you want, Private is _perfect _for that!"

Private yelped, and hid behind Kowalski, who simply stepped to the side.

Mario and Luigi glanced at each other, before the two bros just bursted out into laughter of their own.

"Wait...that was a _joke?!_" Skipper asked.

"Perhaps," Kowalski quoted his favorite meme.

"Kowalski, standing order to fuck off." Skipper muttered.

"Hey, is he referencing that meme of the cow-" Luigi began, before Mario pinched the bridge of his nose with a sigh.

"Not now, Luigi…"

"Well, it seems we agree on something. That meme is stupid." Skipper shrugged.

"Well, _listen_, anyways…" Mario shook his head, trying to remain focused on their goal. "Have you penguins seen a _princess _by any chance? Pink dress? Blonde hair?"

"Yeah, we're trying to search for her… _Again_…" Luigi muttered at the end.

"I heard that, Luigi!" Mario responded.

"Um, we've seen a few princesses, but none with a pink dress." Private brought up. "Blonde hair, though."

"Ooh, then perhaps you've met the Princess Of The Lumas… Rosalina." Luigi spoke, simply drooling at the thought of her. "Ohh… She was so _beautiful_!"

"For the last time, Luigi…" Mario sighed. "You gotta get _over _her, Bro… We'll probably never even see her again."

"Yeah, but…" Luigi shrugged. "A plumber can dream…"

"Did you 'plumb' her?" Kowalski asked with a snort and grin.

Luigi's face turned as red as a tomato, as Mario crossed his arms, looking unamused.

"You know, Mister Penguin… I don't think I _like _you penguins as much as the ones that live in Shiver City…"

"Oh, that hurt..." Skipper chuckled, before asking. "We're just kidding, overalls. Don't worry."

"Hmph…" Luigi crossed his own arms, appearing unamused. "Still not funny."

"Well…" Mario rolled his eyes. "Thanks, anyways… I _guess_. But me and Luigi had best get back on the road."

Mario turned to Luigi, before motioning for him to follow,

"C'mon, bro…"

And with that, the two overall clad Italian brothers were off… seemingly to save some 'princess'.

"That was weird." Skipper shrugged.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"C'mon now, girls! Time to get to school!" Drew called up the stairs once again. "I don't care if 'every school in the country' is out for Coronavirus! South Park apparently isn't!"

"It'll probably be even weirder knowing this town..." Maisie giggled. "Didn't you say there was a time where a gay guy stuck Paris Hilton up-"

"That-" Drew chuckled nervously, grabbing onto Maisie's arms to motion her towards the front door, where they would catch the school bus. "-Is probably left said… for _another _time. Another time… Let's go with that."

"Dad's just nervous about talking about gay guys who shove celebrities up their ass…" Kenzi whispered to her adoptive sister. This caused Maisie to giggle even more.

"Hey! You know I can hear that…" Drew told them, before he sighed. "Anyways, out the door. I think I hear the bus down the road."

He knelt down a bit and hugged the both of them, saying,

"Love y'all. Be safe."

"Love you too, Dad." Kenzi responded. "See you and Mimi Sharon when I get back!"

"Bye dad! Love you!" Maisie added as she followed Kenzi out, though not without hugging Drew's leg.

Drew smiled at this, before once again he motioned her towards the door, waving them goodbye as the bus began to pull up.

"Bye, girls!" Sharon called out with a wave.

With that, the front door shut, as Sharon spoke,

"They certainly are getting bigger with each passing day…"

"They certainly are…" Drew had to agree, before rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "Oh, and uh… Thanks for agreeing to let me stay here, until I find another place of my own. See, I usually just stayed at the Jedi Temple, but-"

"No, no…" Sharon held her hand up. "I _completely _understand. You want to be closer to your girls, right?"

Drew stood there, before nodding, confirming her guess.

"Well then, as far as I'm concerned, you can stay in this house for as long as you want to… You're family too, Drew." Sharon smiled.

"Well… _Thanks_." Drew grinned, before looking off to the side. "But again… I owe it to myself, and to the girls, to find my own place as soon as I can. I kinda lost the old apartment when I… Well, went overseas."

"Hey, you don't have to explain yourself to me…" Sharon put a hand on Drew's shoulder. "I _get _it…"

"Right…" Drew nervously chuckled once more, before Sharon asked,

"Well, what are you doing today? We could always go to breakfast down at the local cafe if you're hungry."

"That… would be nice." Drew smiled. "Thanks."

He stood there in a moment of silence, before he felt he had to add on,

"And… listen… I hope that things won't be _weird _between us… Y'know, ever since-"

"Oh!" Sharon exclaimed, realizing what Drew meant when he trailed off. "Oh, definitely not! I promise things won't be that way in the _slightest_."

"Thanks…" Drew sighed a bit in relief. "I just… didn't want there to be any weird feelings between us, y'know? After all, it was just a one time thing."

He began to go up the stairs, before adding,

"Gonna get my jacket, then we can go."

"Right…" Sharon meekly grinned as Drew disappeared up the stairs, before frowning with a sigh. "A one time thing…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sun was high in the skies of Alderaan, as the final arrangements based on the referendum's results were now being carried out.

A huge transition was to take place, and as of today, Alderaan, as well as many of its neighbors, were no longer under the control of the Dilanian Empire.

Instead; they chose to join a much new style of government, one that would ensure preservation of their cultures and ways of life.

It was the first day that the New Republic, would officially exist as a nation.

A large crowd of people stood by, waiting for their leaders and the Jedi to finally arrive. After all, this moment would go down in the beginning in the New Republic's history books! Who would wanna miss a moment like this?

"A great day, this is…" Yoda spoke with a genuine smile as he sat on the ship, his wooden cane in hand.

"Indeed it is, Master Yoda." Apollo spoke, looking on in pride at the crowd before them. He and his closest political allies had joined with the Jedi to officially proclaim a New Republic. Among their number were such greats as Mon Mothma, Bail Organa, Padme Amidala, Princess Leia Organa, and many others.

Not to mention a great majority of the Jedi. Mainly, the Jedi who still stood by the Jedi Code, and wished to preserve their more traditional viewpoints.

Among them were the Jedi such as: Yoda, Mace Windu, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Ki-Adi-Mundi, Aayla Secura, Plo Koon, Shaak Ti, and much more.

"The Republic shall rise as a bright beacon in the universe." Admiral Ackbar spoke. "Just as the Old Republic did as well."

"Indeed it shall…" Mace Windu nodded. "And with the Jedi's more clear headed guidance, no longer shall our Republic fall to the hands of corruption or the Sith…"

"We shall aid the Jedi in any way we can." Admiral Cretacea agreed. "You shall always have the support of the Republic Fleet and of course, the Grand Army of the Republic."

"In time, I see us matching the Empire's influence in the galaxy." Mon Mothma added.

"And influence, not by war it shall be…" Yoda waved one of his hands, as if dismissing brute force as out of the question. "The Jedi ways of old, and The Force… Guide us it will."

"It is time, Masters," an aide spoke, approaching the group. "Everything is ready."

"Well," Obi-Wan now spoke with a grin. "Then let's not keep our fans waiting, shall we?"

"Fans, master Jedi?" Apollo chuckled.

"Well just take a look at the size of this crowd, Apollo…" Obi-Wan quickly responded with that same grin. "Then perhaps you might understand my confusion."

"Yes, there certainly _are _many people out there, isn't there?" Shaak Ti observed.

Indeed there were. There were tens of thousands of people in the city below them, from every race in the galaxy, including the relatively common Libertus and Human races, to more rare species here and there. It was truly a representation of the diversity of the galaxy and the amount of races who wished to join the New Republic.

"Today is certainly a joyous day for democracy…" Mace Windu commented, beholding the amazing sight. "Wouldn't you all agree?"

"Indeed it is..." Apollo spoke, though he frowned a bit. "I can't help but worry though, about the Empire. After what happened on Earth, I am worried about the new Emperor and Empress."

"Worry not, Apollo…" Yoda calmly spoke to him. "Return there, I shall. Speak to the new leaders, I will. Come to an understanding, we _will_."

Yoda sighed, before adding on,

"Talk to Skywalker's apprentice as well, I must… A dark presence about him, I sense. Get that darkness under control, we _will…_"

"I hope so." Apollo said, before adding. "At the very least, the Empire isn't unreasonable. I'm sure we will come to an understanding, so long as neither of us want a conflict."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Yoda had promised, he returned to Earth just hours later, setting up a meeting with the new Emperor and Empress.

However, despite Apollo's suggestions of bringing someone with him, save for a pilot of the ship and a co-pilot, Yoda went alone. He saw no reason to have extra security that he knew he wouldn't need.

When he arrived, he noticed that there was a new atmosphere of hope in South Park. There were children playing in the nearby park, where the meeting was requested to take place. As Yoda approached, he noticed Kylie, Dylan, Ben and Kyla in the park. Kylie was watching Ben and Kyla playing, while Dylan, upon noticing Yoda, turned and began to walk towards him.

"Master Yoda." He said with a respectful bow, acknowledging his Jedi training.

"Truly _fascinating _it must be, young Dylan…" Yoda spoke, not so much interested in the use of titles, merely speaking to Dylan as an ally and in the same manner he had back when he trained at the old Jedi Temple. "From noble Padawan, to humble Jedi Knight… To Emperor of the galaxy's largest Empire…"

"If only it were under better circumstances..." Dylan said with a slightly sad smile. "But regardless, it is very refreshing to discuss peace, rather than war."

"War, a rather long and tedious subject it is…" Yoda spoke. "Grow tired of it one day, someone eventually will become… Peace, however, everyone would love to hear about… _consistently_. My goal, that truly is, Dylan. War with your Empire, let alone any faction, the New Republic's interests do not lie…"

"The Empire has no interest in war either." Dylan replied. "Only the protection of our people."

He turned, and looked towards his fiance and _two _children.

"I just want a better world, both for my fiance, and our two children. We...adopted Kyla today." He said.

"Truly _wonderful _the mind of a child is…" Yoda responded as he looked on at Ben and Kyla. "A difficult thing to raise, at first they might be… But much like peace after warfare, the galaxy's children are worth it in the end… For what they eventually become, determine the fate of the galaxy one day, it _could_…"

"All the more reason to make sure they are protected and loved." Dylan said, before looking to Yoda. "I honestly do hope for peace, after all that's happened...Especially with our Republic brothers."

"Hope?" Master Yoda questioned, looking up at Dylan. "Hope _not_… For hope can only turn to _reality_, if one _deems _it so. Hope for peace, reality it will become, if you desire it enough."

Yoda continued to look up at Dylan, who continued to think about this, before Yoda added,

"Tell me, Dylan… Do _you _desire peace?"

"More than anything..." Dylan replied honestly. "For my children, and fiance's sake..."

"Then evermore shall peace prosper, for as long as one thinks this way, hmm?" Yoda asked of him. "Linger, darkness always will… Help that, we cannot. But _contain _it and spread _love _to all, we _can _help!"

"A work in progress, universal peace is…" Yoda admitted. "But perhaps one day, the galaxy will at last unite as one…"

"Well, until that day, we must work for peace, for it is easy to go to war, but infinitely harder to end wars." Dylan replied. "Which is why I am giving the Republic open borders to the Empire's territories, though military units will be monitored when in our territory to prevent any problems."

"Agreed on this, we are. Accept, I do…" Yoda smiled. "If respect our culture and way of life you do, then do the same in turn, we shall…"

"Agreed." Dylan replied, with a smile of his own. "And feel free to return to Earth as needed. We're allies, and we shall trust you as such."

"Keep this in mind, I shall. Inform the New Republic, I will." Yoda informed, before he sighed, remembering one last task he needed to fulfill. "Before leaving Earth, one last thing to do, I must…"

"What do you require of us, Master?" Dylan asked.

"Master Skywalker's apprentice. Your new _advisor_, if not mistaken, I am. Speak to him, I must… Know where he is, do you?" Yoda questioned.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maisie laughed as Baby Yoda used the Force to throw the kickball at the court. It seemed he was popular with the other kids at school. The day was almost over, so her new dad would likely be here in a few minutes.

"Hey! Totally unfair, sis…" Kenzi crossed her arms. "The only reason the younger kids are winning is because he has the Force! That's like… _totally _cheating!"

"Oh come on! Let him have his fun!" Maisie laughed. As she did so, however, she suddenly noticed the other kids rush away from the court to the entrance of the school.

"Hey, what's going on?" Maisie asked as Baby Yoda watched the kids go with his big eyes wide with curiosity as he tilted his head to the side.

"Meh… Who knows." Kenzi shrugged. "Honestly, maybe the bell rang and I just missed it."

As they headed back to class, Maisie heard one of the older kids whisper something.

"Oh look, it's that dickhead Jack's kid..." He whispered to his friend as they passed by.

"Oh what the hell…" Kenzi muttered before looking at the kid with a scowl. "Hey, asshole! Got something to say!?"

"Maybe we do. That a problem? You gonna beat us up like your uncle or your dad, little miss daddy's girl?" The boy asked.

"I don't know…" Kenzi began, before she got closer to him, standing between him and Maisie. "You wanna find out? Or maybe you're too scared you'll get beat up by a _girl_!"

"I ain't scared of you!" The boy snapped, walking forward. "I bet you'd just sick your dad on me, and cause more trouble, because that's all the Batman and Jack did was cause trouble for us!"

"Don't talk about my daddies that way!" Maisie yelled.

"Shut up, shorty!" The kid growled.

"I'm my daddy's daughter! The _Batman's _daughter!" Kenzi exclaimed. "And you'd best believe I can take care of my _damn _self! Now last chance… Leave my sis the fuck alone, or you'll be sorry."

"Heh, whatever.." The boy snorted. "Not like some girl could take me down...I'm feeling generous. Just stay out of our way..."

"Oh, haha, show us mercy! Good one! I'll take you up on that offer- Let's just walk to the car, Maisie. They're not even worth it…" Kenzi whispered to her sister as she began to lead her away.

"Yeah, let's get out of here." Maisie agreed, following her adopted sister.

Seeing they were out of earshot of the bullies, Kenzi looked at Maisie with an arm wrapped around her, asking,

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just...I didn't like what he said about...both my daddies. It was really mean, especially after..." Maisie trailed off, before looking up. "Thank you, sis..."

"Anytime…" Kenzi smiled. "And hey… Between you and me? Idiots like that won't even _matter _one day. Because while they're serving us fries from McDonald's, we're gonna be living like Queens!"

"Yeah! Screw them!" Maisie agreed.

"There's Sharon's car." Kenzi pointed, making sure Maisie saw it. "I see Dad in the front seat. Looks like backseat for both of us again. Great…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When they got in the car, Drew asked the standard parent question,

"How was school?"

"Oh, it was great! For the most part anyway…" Kenzi said. "We kinda got this creepy new janitor today. He kept mumbling about how 'social security' screwed him and all that jazz… His name is 'Sanders' I think…"

"Yeah. He looked like Carl from that one show, to be honest." Maisie agreed. "Smelled like him too."

"Aqua Team Hunger Force…" Drew stifled a laugh. "Funny story; I called him that the _first _day I met Jack, Alex, Kyle, Bebe- Well, _everybody_."

"Wait...you guys met him? Was he still ugly then?" Maisie asked.

"Take a guess…" Drew smirked, which caused Sharon to roll her eyes and begin to drive away from the school. "And it was actually worse for the lot of us. He was our History Teacher. Or was it Geometry? He was a dumbass, okay? I was so confused all year."

"Ooh…" Kenzi smirked. "Dad with the roast."

"If I hear you kids mention that 'Ben Askren' and his roasts again-" Sharon began, before Drew cut her off,

"Oh, no worries, Sharon… Ben Askren isn't relevant anymore."

"Oh…" Sharon breathed a sigh of relief. "Well, good."

"But _now _apparently a stupid meme about a cow that says 'perhaps' is all the craze!" Drew then said, which caused Sharon to give him a look that said 'really?'.

"Perhaps..." Maisie giggled.

"You're grounded." Drew said.

"Oof. Haha." Kenzi stifled a laugh.

"K." Maisie replied to Kenzi, before her eyes widened. "Oh dam-"

"I was kidding, Maisie." Drew spoke, before he frowned. "But now I'm not so sure…"

"Heh, sorry." Maisie said sheepishly. "I won't talk like Uncle Kenny again..."

"Please never, _ever _talk like Uncle Kenny. Please." Drew tried to tell them.

"Hmm, I dunno, Dad." Kenzi smirked. "I dunno if you said 'please' enough times."

"Knock off the sarcasm, Bebe Junior…" Drew told her, which prompted Kenzi to merely stick out her tongue with a teasing grin.

Maisie did the same thing with a grin as well. It seemed she was taking after her new sister quite a bit…

"Oh God help me…" Drew facepalmed, to which Sharon could only smirk.

"You're probably on your own for tonight." She said, before Drew sighed.

"Great…" He said.

The Batman, a man known for striking fear into the strongest of men… Can't even control two rowdy little girls for a day.

What great sense that made.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anakin walked beside Master Yoda as they approached the Marsh Residence.

"So how is the New Republic coming along?" He asked.

"Very well, the New Republic is…" Yoda confirmed. "Sends her best wishes, Senator Amidala does. Welcome to visit anytime, you are, Skywalker."

"It does mean a lot. I didn't have the heart to ask her to give up her devotion to the people. It will make things easier though." Anakin replied.

"Hmm…" Yoda looked up at Anakin. "Away, you two may be. But apart, never you are. A quick trip away, and reunited you two would be."

Anakin smiled. "Good...It will also make it easier to speak with Obi-Wan. Unless of course he keeps greeting me while standing on a pedestal with a death stick in his hand and saying 'Hello there' like he did that one time..."

"Still understand you and your Master's humor, I do not…" Yoda shook his head. "A Twitter page, Ahsoka Tano made for me. Understand it, I do not. Funny posts, Master Kenobi does have at times, though…" Yoda smirked, before chuckling.

When they got there, Anakin knocked on the door.

"Drew! You home?" He asked.

Just several seconds later, an audible voice appeared to already be speaking to somebody, as the door opened,

"-Just chill out, girls. For the last time." Drew chuckled, looking back at Kenzi and Maisie, who appeared to be playfully debating about something in the living room. "We can find out what movie to watch first in a _minute_. Remain civil."

Drew turned to face Anakin and Yoda finally, seeing who the two visitors were for the first time.

"Oh, Master…" Drew looked down at Yoda with a grin, bowing respectfully. "And Master Yoda… Me and the girls were just hanging out. Anything I can do for you guys? Why are you here?"

Yoda stood there, clutching onto his cane in momentary silence. Even now, he was perplexed. Here he had sensed a dark presence within Drew, and now here he was as happy as could be.

Perhaps the happiness was all but temporary, but even still Yoda had to admit it would be a challenge to find out where to go from here.

"Padawan Drew King…" Yoda finally greeted, breaking his silence. "Here on a mandatory diplomatic mission, I was. Met with the Emperor and Empress, I have. Here to check on your welfare, I am here for."

Drew cocked a brow.

"My… _welfare_?" Drew now glanced towards Anakin, silently asking if he knew what that meant.

"Yes," Anakin replied. "You know, just to make sure you're doing okay, because..." Anakin trailed off. "We've just noticed something...strange lately, though under the circumstances, it's kind of understandable..."

"What do you mean by 'strange', Master?" Drew asked him, before looking back to Yoda. "What does that mean?"

"Daaad! Are you coming?" Kenzi called from inside the house, taking Drew's attention away for a brief moment, before he looked down with a sigh, afraid that this matter was yet _another _one that was dangerous for the planet in some way. _Again_…

"Just a minute, Kenzi." Drew finally called back into the house. "Some visitors are at the door."

Immediately after speaking that sentence, Drew knew that simply letting them come inside would be both easier and more polite, so with that, he stepped to the side a bit, making a motion with his hand that appeared to signal them to come inside.

"Oh hey, Uncle!" Maisie greeted happily.

"Hey, Maisie. Hey, Kenzi." Anakin replied with a smile.

"Is my big brother still annoying?" Maisie asked with a grin.

"A bit. Padme's struggling more than I am...Not used to Calvin's antics..." Anakin replied.

"Coming from you, Master Skywalker," Yoda of all people began. "Says a lot, that does…"

"Oh...that hurt..." Anakin said with mock hurt.

"Master Yoda…" Drew meekly grinned. "As wise as ever, it seems."

"Woahh…" Kenzi cocked her head to the side, looking down at Yoda. "You look _cool_. You remind me of one of the kids that goes to my school."

"_Kenzi_…" Drew hissed through his teeth, initially thinking she was referring to his stature.

Through red cheeks, Kenzi defended,

"No! No, for _real_! There's a kid who played kickball with us on the playground that looked just _like _him! Only y'know… A lot smaller."

"Hmm…" Yoda thoughtfully began. "_Smaller_, you say? A child, is he?"

"Well… Uhm…" Kenzi nervously began. "_Yeah_…"

Yoda looked at her for a moment, beginning to ponder this fact.

"How incredibly _fascinating_…" Yoda had to comment.

"Yeah, he's kinda adorable.." Maisie giggled. "His dad is nice, if not a bit...paranoid..."

"Wait a minute…" Drew began, starting to put the pieces together. "Are you referring to that little _child _that was with the Mandalorian and the ex Special Forces Sharpshooter?"

"Yeah." Maisie replied.

"Me, Master Skywaker, and Ahsoka encountered them on Tatooine." Drew explained, Yoda finally getting to hear the story. "They were nearly gunned down by almost an entire _squad_ of Stormtroopers. But luckily, we managed to show up just in time to provide them aid."

"What? _Really_?" Kenzi widened her eyes. "So you mean you _know _them?"

"To an extent… yes." Drew confirmed.

"Wow…" Kenzi pondered, before her lips curled into a grin. "_Cool_…"

"Yeah, it was quite an interesting adventure..." Anakin mused. "Speaking of that, how is Rey doing?" He asked Yoda.

"Doing well, she is…" Yoda slowly nodded, indicating that she was safe. "A long way to go, she still has. Trying to make a living, the ex scavenger has tried to make."

"What does Rey do these days, anyway?" Drew cocked a brow, legitimately curious what she was really up to.

"A mechanic who repairs ships, Rey is." Yoda confirmed. "One small step at a time, she wishes to take. Respect her wishes, I do."

"Good idea." Anakin said. "It's definitely a good idea to not rush into things."

"Master Yoda?" Maisie asked.

Yoda looked up at the child speaking to him, before he responded,

"Yes, little one? Listening, I am."

"I saw your speech about the Republic. Does that mean you're not going to stay on Earth anymore?"

Yoda's neutral expression instead formed into a small smile, before he pulled her hand upwards a bit.

"Informed Master Skywalker of this very thing, I did…" Yoda spoke. "While away we might be…"

Yoda's hand was held up to Maisie's before a glowing light emitted off of it, and onto hers.

"Apart, we never are…" Yoda finished, before pulling his hand away, leaving both girls in awe.

"Wow… Sis, your hand is _glowing_!" Kenzi said, her mouth agape.

"Woah..." Maisie breathed. "So...we're all still friends, even if the Republic is something different than the Empire?"

"Look now…" Yoda spoke once more, holding up his hand again, where it started to glow, next to Maisie's still glowing hand. "Look with your eyes. What see you? One in the same, are we?"

"Yes...we are..." Maisie replied. "While we may look different, we're all still the same thing.."

"Good…" Yoda nodded, before putting his hand down and clutching his cane, Maisie's hand finally returning to normal. "And what does your heart tell you?"

"That the Republic and the Empire are one people, always have been, and always will be, no matter what? That we're all a family.."

"The child understands…" Yoda spoke proudly, looking up at the others with a grin. "Wise beyond her years, she is. If so clear this is to her, then clear to everyone else, why is it not?"

"Even if some seek to divide us, we are still allies." Anakin spoke. "The real enemy are those who try to hurt or control us both for their own gain..."

"Indeed…" Yoda nodded.

During that few seconds of silence, Kenzi tapped on Drew's shoulder telling him,

"I'm gonna go upstairs and see what Mimi Sharon is up to. Let me know when it's time to watch movies, okay?"

Drew rolled his eyes with a grin, seeing this coming sooner or later. Kenzi wasn't very much a social person, around those she barely knew mostly.

"Alright, Kenzi. Love you."

"Love you too." Kenzi responded as she bolted up the stairs, leaving everyone else still standing in the living room, the silence reigning for a little bit.

No one really knew what was to happen from here.

"You...mentioned that you were here to check up on dad's welfare. Is he alright?" Maisie asked curiously.

Drew almost instinctively opened his mouth to reassure her that he was, but out of discipline, he stopped himself, looking back down to Master Yoda.

Yoda looked up at the girl, before he then gave a much more careful look at Drew, as if scoping out his demeanor… Sensing his inner feelings, and all of that.

Yoda was no fool. He could still sense the darkness within him.

But with the aid of the Jedi teaching him to quell it, along with the fact that his family seemed to bring him joy, love, and more of the Light Side within his being…

"Fine, he is…" Yoda confirmed to Maisie, letting Drew off the hook.

Drew internally sighed in relief, before Yoda stepped a bit closer towards Maisie, giving a friendly grin.

"Simply worried about him, we were… The safety of all our fellow Jedi, our biggest priority, it is."

"That's good, then." Maisie declared, looking at Drew. "Do you think you're okay, dad?" She asked.

Drew looked down at his adoptive daughter, beginning,

"I…" Drew looked down at Yoda now, who merely looked back at him, silently telling him to remain cautious of the Dark Side.

Drew now looked back to Maisie, before kneeling down and speaking more softly,

"I'm alright… I promise." He wrapped her into a small hug, which caused the both of them to giggle a bit. "And I promise as long as I have you, your sister, and her mimi by my side… I always will be."

"Promise?" Maisie asked with a giggle.

Drew looked into his daughter's eyes, before chuckling,

"Promise…"

Drew now stood up, releasing Maisie from the embrace.

"Oh hey…" Drew smirked, a teasing tone now in his voice. "Looks like your sister's gone… So I guess that means you get to pick first movie."

"Ooh! Maybe that movie with you, other dad and Alex?" She asked.

"The one directed by Johnny Cage?" Drew asked her, half amused and half disappointed.

"No, the one directed by Deborah Chow! The animated one!"

"Oh!" Drew chuckled. "At first I thought you- Wait… _Animated _one? When did this happen?"

"It just released last week. Apparently it's going to be the start of a new series! This guy called Matt Lanter voices Uncle Anakin and Ashley Eckstein voices Aunt Ahsoka! They sound _exactly _like them!"

"_Exactly _like them, huh?..." Drew gave a toothy grin, glancing over towards his Master. "And wow… Ahsoka made it after all, did she? It's certainly been awhile since I've seen her. Not since our Tatooine run, I think."

"She's on a mission to Mandalore right now, to make sure that Moff Gideon doesn't try anything. She should be back soon, though." Anakin said.

"Is that why Greef Karga is gone?" Drew wondered. "Did he go to deal with the Moff? Or did he take our hint of locating that 'Lando' character in Cloud City in Bespin?"

"I think so, about the Moff." Anakin replied. "Though Dylan is worried about Gideon, especially given what ISA reported about him trying to acquire some ships, though that shouldn't be much of a problem. So long as we're careful, at least."

"Can we watch the movie, dad?" Maisie asked, getting a bit tired of all the grownup talk.

"Oh, alright…" Drew grinned. "You gotta get your sister and Mimi Sharon, though. That's the rule."

"Okay!" Maisie said, before getting up and running off to get her older sister.

"She seems really happy here..." Anakin said with a smile. "Sweet kid..."

"That's all I can really hope for…" Drew smiled, before turning to Anakin and Yoda, joking, "Guess I just can't escape my many daughters…"

Drew laughed, before tacking on jokingly,

"If only I had a son to balance out the chaos a little bit."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Tony, will ya cut that out?" Steve said, as Tony Stark had been tapping his fingers on their meeting table for perhaps the fifth time by now.

"Well, _Steve_," Tony emphasized. "Maybe I could try cutting out my obvious disinterest, when you stop insisting we have these _same _boring team meetings five times a week…"

"Oh you mortals...so obsessed with time..." Thor chuckled. "I for one _enjoy _these meetings...Mostly because it's a chance to discuss whose ass we need to kick next."

"Though things are starting to get better on Earth," Steve Rogers replied. "Which is why I wanted to suggest-"

"Yeah, exactly. That's the problem." Tony Stark responded, his statement not meant to be taken literally. "There's nothing going _on _out there that those Jedi or 'Superman' haven't taken care of already. So why exactly are we meeting here today? Please tell me Parker is at _least _picking up the donuts… I like mine glazed, thank you."

"_If_, you let me finish," Steve said, with a slight look of annoyance at the head of Stark Industries. "Maybe you'd learn that I was going to suggest expanding our missions across the Galaxy. There's a lot of planets we can help, after all."

"Yeah, agreed there." Thor replied. "We could probably find some good fights there as well. Well, entertaining ones at least. I think we've pretty much wiped out all the bastards that can threaten us in this galaxy."

"What, you mean like helping the Tusken Raiders get the sand outta their eyes?" Tony joked, obviously hinting that he thought Steve might actually see that as a real issue.

"Skywalker's probably getting an aneurysm now..." Thor chuckled.

"Please. That would be your job." Steve said in an uncommon example of sarcasm. "The rest of us would do some more hero work..."

"Oh, ouch." Tony said, putting a hand over his arc reactor. "That hurts my heart, y'know, Steve…" He said rather ironically.

"You have one?" Natasha chuckled, taking a sip of wine. "Kidding, by the way, Tony."

"It's called a joke." Tony pointed, before winking. "Google it."

"Okay." Thor said, pulling out his phone and typing up 'joke' on there. "Why did your a picture of you come up first?" He asked.

"Oh I get it, you're trying to be funny." Tony Stark slow clapped. "Way to go, Sparky. Though I suggest not quitting your day job as King of Asgard."

"True. And the new Emperor needs me to teach him how to use Stormbreaker. Poor kid can barely lift it...and it _doesn't _have the enchantment Mjolnir has."

"Yeah...speaking of students, when are we going to meet that kid from New York you told us about?" Black Widow asked. "Parker was his name?"

"Well, _Peter _Parker…" Tony said, being a bit more formal. "I suggested he was gonna get the donuts. What? You think I was joking? He's literally on a donut run right now. Don't like glazed? Too bad, I guess." He then shrugged.

"Is he the one that suggested we use the Replicator to shrink ourselves and go up every villain's ass and then grow back to normal or something?" Steve asked.

"Listen…" Tony sighed. "The kid reads too many sub-reddits and watches too many movies. The idea's stupid. Not to mention _gross_, but also stupid."

"_But_…" Tony added on, genuinely complimenting, "The kid's smart… Like, wicked smart. I trust him. Absolutely."

"That's good. We need more members...especially after what...happened to Banner and Barton..." Thor sighed.

Black Widow looked down, definitely missing her teammates as well. Especially Bruce…

"They fought admirably…" Tony looked down. "That's unfortunately the sacrifice of being a hero. It's very tough sometimes, especially when you lose those you love."

"Just look at Jack's kids. They still miss him and his wives, even if they don't show it to us." Thor agreed.

"Poor kids..."

"Not to mention that _Bat _guy…" Tony brought up. "Remember him? Ever since he lost his wife, he's just been totally out of it. Shows you what losing someone can do to a person. Especially in these times."

"Indeed. Which is why we need to remain vigilant. We never know when something will go wrong." Steve brought up. "But let's hope that this time, peace is more permanent."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Drew?" Kylie's voice asked on the phone. "Sorry if you're busy, I just...had a question."

"No, I-" Drew began, before the sound of laughing was heard in the background, as well as a lot of loud thumping. "I'm not gonna tell you again! Knock it off!" Drew scolded, seemingly to his two daughters in the background who were making a racket upstairs.

Drew sighed, before holding the phone up to his ear again.

"Well, kind of…" He admitted. "It's a weird feeling, being more of a father these days, instead of the usual routine of fighting evil. Though I'll admit it has its… frustrating moments."

"My sister wearing you out, then?" Kylie giggled, before turning serious. "Next week is...well, me and Dylan's wedding and...I want you to walk me down the aisle."

Drew's expression was a shocked one at first, but very soon it shifted into one of understanding. Her father… Both of her mothers. They were gone now.

She didn't exactly _have _anyone else to turn to on this matter.

He was perhaps the only direct family she had _left _that she could ever potentially see as a father figure, save for ironically his Master, Anakin. So on that front… it was still a huge honor.

"It would be my _honor…_" Drew made his thoughts more vocal. "Anything you wish for me to do to get myself prepared?"

"We're going for...well, a Jedi wedding. Which means formal robes or other formal clothing." Kylie said, before hesitantly adding. "Thank you, Uncle Drew. It...really does mean a lot."

"No problem…" Drew meekly grinned.

He really couldn't believe it, honestly… After all, he remembered when she was just real little. And now here she was getting married as a strong Jedi Knight and newly crowned Empress of the Dilanian Empire.

Still, though… There was a small hint of sadness in his smile as well. Not only because of the tragic fact that his brother Jack and his sisters Kyle and Gwen would never see this, but also because…

Well… While he had witnessed and been involved with quite a _few _weddings in his day, first of all, _never _had he walked someone down the aisle…

And secondly… He had technically never been married, himself…

Often, he wondered what that feeling was like.

But now it seemed that any chance of him figuring out such a thing was all but dashed.

Yes, he was aware that Sharon was in love with him. He was aware that Bridgette had taken a small liking towards him as well. He wasn't an _idiot_…

But that didn't _matter _to Drew… He _knew _he had suitors. But he didn't _care_!

Honestly, it was probably unhealthy to think this way… But Bebe was simply the love of his _life_, and she was _gone_. She was the first one to ever care about him in that way, and actually _listen _to his struggles.

But those times had _passed _now.

Drew _knew _he should probably move on, and that Bebe would probably _want _him to. But even still… His heart _ached _every single day. The thought of that night had _never _escaped his mind.

He couldn't go a single day without being reminded of it…

And honestly, thinking this way probably did more harm than good…

Drew sighed, finally snapping out of it, trying to remain focused on Kylie and the happiness she was feeling.

This was _her _moment! Not his…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I can't believe, it guys..." Dylan said as he finished putting on his robes. "I'm...actually getting married today."

"Well, we're all happy that you two are finally official in every way," Luke commented. In the last few weeks, Luke had become an unofficial member of Dylan, Billy, Freddy and Clark's friend group. They were all fairly similar in age after all, by this point.

"I _still _hate wearing this fancy get up… It's difficult." Freddy complained, tugging at his polo's collar. "I'm on _crutches _y'know."

"We gathered that..." Luke shrugged sarcastically.

"Hey, blame Kylie, not me." Dylan chuckled. "She wanted a formal wedding. And we all know you'd take 'casual' a bit too far, Freddy."

"Oh, I would _not_-" Freddy stopped himself, before saying, "-Yeah… Smart call."

"I personally don't mind…" Clark smiled, before putting a hand on Dylan's shoulder. "I am proud of you… You should be _happy _on this day."

Clark said all of this while not _exactly _being stable, himself… He limped with every walk, and had cuts, bruises, and puncture marks all over his body after Doomsday ravaged everything.

Clark had managed to throw the monster into the Sun, so any chance of it ever returning appeared to be slim to _none_…

And even through all this pain, Clark never brought attention to his injuries. He didn't make anything about himself. He didn't even seem to complain about the formal wear.

He was just happy to see his _friends _happy.

"Thanks," Dylan replied. "To be honest, as long as Kylie's happy, I'm happy. She deserves to have a good wedding. Especially because.." Dylan trailed off, before sighing.

"Anyway, thanks guys for coming. And thanks for agreeing to be my best man, Billy." He added.

"Hey, no problem, man…" Billy slightly smirked. "Quite frankly I'm surprised you _chose _me. I swear I probably stressed out more about _this _than, well… Most of _anything _in awhile."

He paused briefly, before adding on more quietly,

"Well… _almost _everything…"

"Yeah..." Dylan said, looking down, deep in thought. "How are you and Amelia doing?" He asked, hoping to change the subject.

"We're doing great." Billy grinned. "One step at a _time_. Though one thing that will _never _seem to get easier are her constant sudden cravings… I swear, I can hardly keep _up_ with the woman sometimes! But, I still love her just the same." He chuckled.

"Yeah, Kylie was pretty hard with all the cravings. What is Amelia's biggest craving, anyway? Kylie's was pickles." Dylan chuckled.

"Well, what do ya _know_…" Billy chuckled once more. "Guess they're one in the _same_… Mainly, Amelia craves pickles as well. But _sometimes_, she may want a _grilled cheese_. _Other _times, she might want a Big Mac! It's all very random and complicated…"

"All women are..." Luke shrugged. "I wouldn't know, unfortunately..."

"Damn, _really_?" Billy asked Luke,cocking a brow in genuine surprise. "Why not?"

"Just haven't met a girl that has really caught my eye, to be honest." Luke said. "Well, there is one, at least, but-no, that's a bad idea." Luke shook his head.

"Well don't leave us in _suspense_, Luke…" Clark now grinned. "It's okay for you to tell us… Only if you feel like it at the end of the day, of course."

"Yeah." Freddy now said. "Usually I'm a dickhead about these things, but I promise for this _one _time I won't say nothing."

"Okay..." Luke sighed, before replying. "I kinda have a crush on Bridgette..."

"Ohh…" Billy was the first one to speak, the friends looking among each other, before he faced Luke again. "And why is that such a dumb idea? Don't tell Amelia I said this, but she's a _catch_, man."

"Yeah, she is really cute, plus, I've always wanted to try surfing..." Luke commented. "But still, I can't help but be nervous."

"Well, if I can say anything," Dylan chuckled. "I say go for it. Without these three, I wouldn't be with Kylie, today."

"But _mostly _because of me…" Freddy smirked, obviously intentionally trying to tease him.

"You followed his advice? And you _didn't _scare her away?" Luke asked, though it was clear he was joking. "Okay then, so what should I do, enlightened guru of love?"

"Uhmm…" Freddy began, though it was obvious he wasn't thinking very hard. "Ask her out. And see how it goes." He shrugged, giving the most basic answer imaginable.

"No…" Billy facepalmed. "I'll take it from here, Freddy."

Turning to Luke, Billy gave the best advice he could.

"Look, Luke, I would first maybe try getting _closer _to Bridgette first. Y'know, get to know her a bit more. And _then _ask her out. _But_, I suppose crazier things have happened before. So if you wanted to try your luck, then I _suppose _the 'Love Guru's' brilliant plan may work here…" He finished, sending a look Freddy's way.

"I'll take your advice. Because to be honest, it seems like the better idea, sorry former Love Guru..." Luke shrugged.

"I charge by the second, y'know…" Freddy huffed, crossing his arms.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kylie took a deep breath as she walked out to the altar. All the Jedi and her closest friends were here. She couldn't help but smile a bit as she walked forward.

Drew couldn't help but look around, as many of the allies he had made from along the way were all present in some form. The Jedi, of course, were present. At least the vast majority, even from the New Republic.

More notable individuals present here were: the Imperial Military, Imperial Cabinet, The Clones, the Shaolin, and the Avengers.

Everyone gave a smile, salute, or celebratory gesture as they walked down the aisle, Drew interlocking his arm with Kylies, both of them in their Jedi robes.

It was a rather humorous sight, especially for the Jedi, to see Drew with his Padawan braid still on, walking his much younger Jedi Knight niece down the aisle. It was especially funny in retrospect, knowing full well who he was and what he had accomplished.

Kylie took a deep breath as she approached the altar, barely able to contain her excitement. It was finally here. She was finally getting married to the one she loved…

If only her parents were here to see it…

Finally, they reached the altar, where the one who would officiate the wedding, began.

"Hmm…" The gravelly voice of Yoda began, looking up to observe the Jedi Bride and Groom. While certainly a new concept to him, the conditions and stipulations laid out for this ceremony seemed acceptable to him…

And besides that, relations with the Empire were very important to the New Republic.

"Certain you wish to declare your indefinite matrimony to one another, you are?" Yoda questioned both of them.

"We are." Dylan and Kylie declared together, both having a firmness in their voices that showed their conviction.

Yoda continued to look up at them, his usual serious yet wise look on his own face.

"Declare your personal vows to one another, you may. Showcase your love for the other, you must…" Yoda explained, before looking to Kylie. "Start with the Bride, we will…"

Kylie nodded, before she looked to Dylan.

"Dylan, I promise to love you, cherish you, protect you, and stand by you for as long as we both live on this Earth and in this galaxy. I love you with all my heart, and I always will." She declared.

Dylan smiled a bit, definitely touched by that statement. He was so...happy that he was able to give her that amount of happiness. And he promised to give her that amount of happiness for the rest of their lives..

"And now…" Yoda spoke up once more, motioning his hand up to Dylan. "The Groom."

"Kylie," Dylan said softly. "I love you. I always have, and always will. I promise to protect you, stand by you, cherish you, and care for you, no matter the circumstances. I love you. And I shall keep loving you until death do us apart."

"One final trial stands before you in this ceremony, before official Jedi matrimony is official." Yoda declared, crossing his arms behind his back.

Yoda stepped a bit closer to them, before he nodded and said,

"Remember your training…"

Yoda was silent for another moment, before he spoke, knowing full well that the two would catch on,

"There is no emotion,"

"There is no emotion." Every Jedi began, closing their eyes, and beginning the recitation of the code in unison.

"_There is no emotion, there is peace. There is no ignorance, there is knowledge. There is no passion, there is serenity. There is no chaos, there is harmony. There is no death, there is The Force…" _

It was official. Kylie and Dylan were officially married

"Official, your marriage is…" Yoda gave the slightest hint of a grin. "A life of prosperity and peace, I hope you live. May The Force guide and watch over you."

Kylie and Dylan embraced, causing the guests to begin clapping. It was honestly a refreshing sight, to see a bit of tenderness in a world so often disturbed by violence and pain.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The after party went quite well. Dylan and Kylie danced to their favorite song, 'Love Story' by Taylor Swift, and mingled with their guests. Billy, as the best man, gave a rather good speech that had both a perfect mix of his typical humor and heartfelt feelings about the couple, and even just the individuals in the room.

"Quite honestly, I'm lucky to be surrounded by each and every one of you…" Billy began wrapping up his near ten minute speech, certainly not intending for it to drag too long. "I know the road to get to a point like this has been bumpy… But, not to sound corny, we got through it _together_. And we will continue to face any _other _trial together just the same, no matter what."

Billy held up his glass of champagne, before smiling,

"To peace, and for more glorious moments like this…" Billy gave a toast. "Now and forever…"

"Now and forever..." Many of the guests declared in agreement.

As the party continued, one final event occurred.

"Everyone," Dylan said, catching the attention of those present. "Kylie," he said, looking at his now wife. "A month ago, your father spoke to me and Billy."

Billy knew immediately what Dylan was referring to.

Billy gave a sad sigh, looking over at his girlfriend, knowing how hard they may take what was coming up next.

But even still, he knew he and Dylan needed to fulfill said obligations.

Drew, quite honestly, was oblivious as to what that meant. Dylan and Billy definitely knew more about it than he did, so it definitely piqued his interest nonetheless. He was now sat down in between Adia and Maisie, with Kenzi sitting down conversing quietly with Maisie as things were getting set up.

"Kenzi, Maisie…" Drew whispered, shushing them. "Shh… You'll wanna look at this."

Dylan turned to the screen, and inserted a flash drive into the video projector. He walked over to Kylie, and wrapped an arm around her. She looked at him a bit quizzically, unsure what was going to happen.

Billy did similar with Amelia, her reaction more or less the same as her sister's. They didn't say anything, however, knowing that they would find out soon enough anyways.

The lights went off, and the screen began to play.

"To my children," The voice of Jack spoke on the camera, catching everyone's attention. "To my family, all of my family." He continued. "I don't know what the future holds. But...I want you to know one thing. I love you. Kylie, Amelia...I've always loved you. Calvin, Maisie, Simba, I love you."

Kylie's eyes widened at that, and it was clear she was already starting to get emotional. Just hearing her dad's voice again…

Amelia was the same way. Her hormones didn't help much, and she already was wiping at ear away.

"To my girls, I know your big days are coming. Which is why, I made this gift for you. I am so proud of you both, to see you grow into the strong, beautiful women you are today. I can't wait for this day to come. To Billy, and Dylan, I know you will take care of them. I know you love them, but just remember, I loved them first."

The familiar song began to play, and the first image was of Kylie and Dylan dancing. It was quickly followed by Billy and Amelia cuddling on the couch.

Then, it shifted to a much younger Kylie and Amelia, opening Christmas presents with Jack and Kyle.

Kylie's eyes began to water, and Dylan pulled her close, trying to contain his own emotions as the images continued, showing so many happy moments between a father and his daughters. Amelia couldn't help but smile a bit tearfully, seeing there were just as many pictures of her and her father as there were of Kylie and Jack or all three together.

One thing was clear to everyone present, Jack loved his daughters just as much as they loved him.

"It's honestly so heartbreaking…" Adia frowned. "He was taken so soon… As was Aunt Kyle and Gwen-"

Adia paused when she glanced to her right, seeing even her _Dad _had a tear run down his face.

It was so eerie, to be quite honest. The rest of his face was stone cold, but the tears still came flowing down… Internally, Drew was in so much pain as he reflected on things.

"Aww, Daddy… Come here." Adia spoke, as she wrapped an arm around Drew, as he could only sit there and attempt to hide his face from Kenzi and Maisie. _They _didn't need to see any of this too.

"_Someday you might know what I'm going through..." _The song began to slow, showing Jack holding a baby Amelia from when he and Kyle first adopted her.

"_When a miracle smiles up at you."_ It then shifted to Jack reading Kylie and Amelia a story as they were in bed.

"_I loved her first..._"

The final image was of Kylie holding Ben while she and Dylan sat down on a couch next to Amelia and Billy.

"_To my girls. Happy wedding day._" Was what the final text read as the video ended.

Kenzi struggled to wipe her tears away while simultaneously rubbing a bawling Maisie's shoulder, trying her best to console her sister while also trying to do the same, herself.

That's when it most _certainly _became clear to everyone present: this was a _different _time. Times had changed, be they for better or for worse.

A new era had begun…


End file.
